


Waves: Light

by TheDragonLover



Series: Waves [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Spoilers, Tags Updated Along With Story Progression, Twin Corrins, Universe Alteration, headcanons, the changes will be revealed slowly, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 201,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: To be perfectly honest, I had no clue how I got to this world. I had gone for a little walk a few days ago, end of October. Nothing too unusual. There was a gap in my memory, after that. I sat up to really take in my surroundings. It was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere that had chunks of rock floating in the distance, and land twisting like an MC Escher painting. Because, you know, that's normal.[A slow-building story, following the journey of one idiot into the world of Fates, just trying to survive the plot she thought she knew.]Arc One:Waves: LightChapters 1-16Arc Two:Waves: DarkTBD
Series: Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697890
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78





	1. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the journey begins with a dip, a trip, and a fall.

**Part One  
** **Light**

.

.

.

_'In the white light, a hand reaches through_  
 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_  
 _Waking dreams fade away_  
 _Embrace the brand new day_  
 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love'_  
“Lost in Thoughts, All Alone” by Rena Strober

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Reaching Out

.

.

These ruins still stood, blanketed in darkness.

Soldiers were trying valiantly to evacuate innocents as the very earth seemed to quake. Figures were darting in and out of shadows to corral them. Despite their efforts, malicious energy slowly twisted through the ranks.

An escape route was opened. The group rushed for it, their protectors viciously fighting for this chance.

Dark winds howled.

One defender turned and was engulfed in flames, another swatted aside like a fly. Their enemy didn't allow any retaliation. In an instant, they had slipped through a gap in their defenses, chasing the evacuees down like vermin.

But soldiers dived in afterwards. Weary and battered as they were, they refused to give up. They couldn't allow harm to come to their charges. The stones quivered with an inhuman roar. A flux of energy decimated the forces converging on the spot.

The light faded. Rubble littered the ruins. The opening was no more. Anyone who hadn't made it in was swallowed by the army. And the damned wailed.

.

I tumbled out of a portal and into the cold with a swear.

But I was alive!

Snow crunched beneath hooves behind me. _Shit!_ I rolled, scrambling to my feet. Where were they? How had they followed me after that fall? And what, they even had the _horse_ turn invisible?

Even though I knew they were there, it was still difficult to pinpoint my attacker. But there—a glint of obscured armor—and the sword singing from its scabbard was unmistakable. Another shot of adrenaline had me moving before I could register much more. I stumbled in a hidden dip. _Fucking snow!_ But at least I hadn't lost my head.

The wintry landscape was unexpected. Wait, what time of year was it? Maybe it was actually winter.

Wood creaked. Panicking, I darted away. An arrow embedded itself where I'd been standing. _What the fuck can I—oh, magic, right. Duh, Megan._ I had to get a better handle on that if I wanted to stay alive. _More might've come after me!_

What felt like a truck connected with my torso, and I slammed into muddied snow. The impact sent a shock through my back. My nerves burned. I spat blood and what might've been part of a tooth. I tried to focus, but the pain and brightness of the area blinded my senses. Something was lumbering towards me, jangling. Its steps shook the ground.

That trunk returned, pounding into the snow to my right. _FUCK!_ I was too disoriented and weak to get back up. So I rolled and grasped for something, _anything._ Steel froze to my palm. I grabbed it—and was yanked with it into the air.

I screamed, letting go to drop back to the ground. The _pop_ of my shoulder hurt. But I had to _focus._

There it was. A massive hulk of a creature was standing there, turning as if searching for me. Thick gray skin riddled with scars, it looked like Frankenstein's monster on steroids. Its face was covered by a strange mask, but that didn't seem to hinder it. And it had massive fists, for crushing. So that was where the 'truck' had come from.

Getting up, I leapt over another small mound of snow. But I didn't know where to hit this thing. It was already coming at me _much faster than I expected—_

“ _Shit!_ ”

A shadow slid across us both. Steel and feathers swooped down to intercept the creature's fist.

Stumbling on the ground again, I watched in awe as a literal flying horse—a horse with wings on its back, _in the air—_ nimbly dodged another swipe. Its rider jabbed with a long weapon (a spear or something) giving an abrupt battle cry that would've frightened lesser men. A splash of fiery hair and vibrant clothing was all I could see before they took to the air again, circling.

“Get out of there,” she shouted. “I've got you covered!”

_Oh my god you have to be kidding me._

I finally realized what the monster reminded me of.

Still no time to dwell on anything. I put some more distance between me and the monster— _the Faceless—_ while it was distracted. How hadn't it totally obliterated me with one punch? But that wasn't the only danger here. My neck burned with how fast I whipped around, searching for the invisible enemies. There was only snow and dirt and a giant thing wanting to destroy anything it could touch.

Wait! Snow! I've never tracked anything in my life. But surely I could tell if something was standing in the snow! I tried to keep an eye on the Faceless as I searched. A horse would leave hoofprints, an armored man some footprints. The golem-like creature left impressions I could sit in, sweeping through snow without care for temperature or depth. If it hadn't ruined the other tracks, then maybe—

The pegasus clashed with the Faceless again. As the monster stumbled, I heard wood creak somewhere to my right. Panicked whinnying followed the steed bucking. There was an arrow lodged in its wing.

There was movement several meters away. That fucker!

I threw my arm and called upon the new power I had. “ _Fire!_ ” Out went a small fireball. It only hit snow, hissing as it melted. But something unseen kicked a snowdrift. Now I knew who those assholes were, and how much of a danger they were. I knew they were still around.

The other indicator was the arrow that lodged itself into my leg soon after.

I went down, spitting swears soon reduced to whimpering. Rolling had been a bad idea, the arrow shaft pressing against the ground.

What was I supposed to do _now?_ I couldn't move with this—not unless I wanted excruciating pain and to ruin my leg even more. Hadn't this destroyed soldiers in medieval settings? Had I already fucked up?

My blood dotted the snow. I heaved.

The rumble of thunder broke through my panic. I glanced up just as lightning seemed to strike the Faceless. Wait, no, it was a sword that cut through its body like butter. Actual lightning crackled up the blade and branched out, illuminating the sky with each rapid-fire strike. The man wielding it wore armor in the same vibrant colors as the pegasus rider, like blood across snow.

“You've _gotta_ be...”

This was insane.

My palm slid on a patch of hidden ice, and I screamed. Having the arrow dig into my flesh was a pain I'd never experienced before. The crunch of footsteps pushed me to action despite the agony. But through the tears I noticed that the figures approaching me... well, I could _see_ them, for one. Not the invisible guys, at least. And the jangling didn't match the Faceless' chains.

“Ah, a healer's work is never done!”

The tears were freezing on my cheeks as I squinted. If those other two were who I thought they were... This man's strange smile, hair outrageously puffy... I recognized him and his staff! And the woman behind him—yes, that was a bow and an almost dazed look on her face. Azama, and Setsuna. I couldn't believe it, but I was also so very relieved to see them. I definitely wasn't alone anymore. My worries for the invisible warriors seemed to be for naught, as nothing else attacked while the man healed me. _Small favors._

I was startled by a ninja's sudden appearance, but the orange scarf and half-curtain of hair was also easily recognizable. _Wow, all the familiar faces._ She knelt before the samurai who had to be Ryoma.

A bolt of pain brought out a yelp. The priest was attempting to pry the arrow out. There was a wash of something tingly soothing the wound. He worked efficiently, fingers and staff in tandem, but he couldn't prevent all of the pain. I gritted my teeth, then spat out more blood. Yep, I was missing a tooth.

“How fortunate you are to have stumbled blindly onto the battlefield with a healer nearby!”

Sure, I could focus on conversation instead. I winced. “Wasn't exactly my plan— _nnngh._ ” Relief fading, I started hating his smile. He was probably mocking me.

“You would have to be particularly stupid to plan for that.”

He was definitely mocking me. I was marginally less happy he was here. But then the arrowhead was out and he patched up my leg. All that was left was lingering tenderness. I supposed all could be forgiven. I stretched experimentally, hissing when angry skin brushed against the snow.

“Azama!” The pegasus rider was on the ground with her steed, tending to its wing. “How is she?”

“Capable of being a mobile hindrance once more!”

 _Okay, he's very annoying in-person._ I hefted myself up before anyone could offer, brushing off the snow as best I could. My pants were well on their way to being soaked, and I was freezing. I winced and shifted my weight to my other foot. When she came closer, I had to keep myself from reacting strangely. Just... _I'm literally standing in front of a princess in pants and a t-shirt!_ Princess Hinoka.

“You're safe now,” the swordsman promised, reminding me I was also in front of the high prince. Prince Ryoma. _Phew, this is crazy._ I had been hoping to come across friendly faces eventually. I wasn't expecting _this_.

“Hinoka! Ryoma!”

Turning, I couldn't help how my eyebrows shot upwards at the other approaching figure: Medium-length white hair, lightly tousled, and also garbed in Japanese-esque armor. There was no doubt about it. _Corrin?_ I didn't quite remember a scene playing out like this in the game. Though honestly, I would've him to be in Nohr. _Three royal members just hanging out in the snow?_ I guess I shouldn't have expected to be thrown in at a point in the timeline conveniently lining up with the game's start. Honestly, I was lucky to see _any_ familiar faces, even if they were fictional ones.

I could've been left in the middle of Valla centuries—millennia before Corrin was even born. Or in the middle of Anankos' throne room. No matter what time this was, it was already a hundred times better than that possibility.

Ryoma smiled at him. “We're all right. As is this young lady.”

A sigh of relief brought the tension out of him, and Corrin turned his wide, friendly grin to me. “I'm very glad to hear that!” I couldn't help smiling back in reflex. It was freezing here, but his entire demeanor radiated warmth. _But of course, this is Corrin._

“Lord Kamui!”

_Or... not?_

Another ninja came to his side. It had to be Kaze, with his shock of green hair and deep purple scarf. His lips curved downwards. “You mustn't run off like that,” he told the prince. “If I'm not at your side to protect you—”

“Right... Forgive me, Kaze.”

This was really weird. Things weren't adding up. But people were already turning their attention back to me, with worry and curiosity. My smile belied how nervous I was. _So many eyes on me._ I noticed my ball cap sitting in the snow and crouched to reach it, focusing on that instead of their staring.

“That was the last of the Faceless,” Hinoka told the others. Her aerial view probably offered a better vantage for such an observation.

'Kamui' sighed again. “That's good! They're rather ruthless.”

“As puppets of the Nohrians, they have no humanity to speak of.” Boots crunched in the snow, and Ryoma put a hand on his brother's shoulder. “You fought well! I'm proud of the progress you've made.”

“Thanks to your training!”

Things _really_ weren't adding up. Unless this was a Birthright route? Maybe the game wasn't accurate in the slightest. _Not sure how to feel about that._

Hinoka stepped closer, unintentionally blocking the two from my sight. “What's your name? And what were you doing all the way out here?”

“I...” _Here goes._ I swallowed, glancing between the royal siblings. “I was attacked, and chased here.”

“Chased? By who?”

I grimaced. “...I couldn't really tell,” I lied. If I had fallen through a portal to get here, then it could only have been one place. _Goddamn curse bullshit!_

“Nohrians?”

Kagero, crouched nearby, told her lord, “There are armored tracks, and hoofprints.”

It would probably be easiest to let them think that. But it would be a lie, and while I couldn't tell them the whole truth, I also couldn't leave it be. “No, not... Nohrian.” Man, it felt weird to say that out loud. Ryoma's gaze landed on me again. I ducked, feeling the pressure of all of this attention in a delicate situation. “I... I don't believe so, anyway.”

“Hm? Why is that?”

“Well...”

“Wait.” Kamui bent down to pick up the discarded arrow, frowning at the blood. “If a Nohrian had done this—because Faceless can't use bows as far as I know—wouldn't they have lost the will to fight, because of Mother's barrier?”

 _Oh shit, that's right!_ Thank god for that!

“You're right. This is quite troubling...”

My leg itched. I tried to scratch it with the toe of my other shoe. The movement caused me to buckle. Lost in another world, without food or proper shelter, for several days, then being chased by murderous assholes and beaten up by a monster. I was exhausted, starving... I didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. Everything was finally catching up to me. I would've met the ground again if Kamui hadn't moved to support me. My immediate apology was waved away with another smile.

“Where are you from? Your clothes are... kind of strange.”

 _That's an understatement._ “I've traveled quite a lot,” I dodged, still sort of breathless. “I'm kind of—lost? A nomad?” Which, wasn't entirely a lie. That was what I was here, without a place to call home.

“You wandered into an exciting place,” Azama chirped.

“Will you be all right? Your leg will take a bit to recover, even with Azama's healing...”

“I... um. Maybe?” I had no clue what to say. _Should I ask for help? Brush them off? What's the best course of action?_ I decided that being near Kamui would eventually lead me back home. That conclusion was more out of desperation than any sound logic. As if he just summoned interdimensional portals. But wouldn't this be asking too much at the first meeting?

“We could bring you to a village to rest up.”

Kamui turned to his siblings. “Why don't we take her back,” he asked, surprising me. “To the capital. I feel terrible that she got caught up in our fight...” I wanted to argue that it wasn't their fault, but this _was_ very convenient for me.

Hinoka agreed, adding, “It would probably be safer, too. In case those people—whoever they are—come back. We'll have to investigate this.”

“Then she'll come along with us, and we'll send scouts throughout the area,” Ryoma declared. He smiled, adding, “If that is all right with you, of course, Miss... I don't believe you've introduced yourself, actually.”

“Oh shit, I'm sorry—pardon me—I forgot to—”

 _I am already a complete and utter mess and I've been speaking for five minutes._ I shakily introduced myself. _Why bother using a code name when I'm no one special?_ “And, um... It's totally fine—I mean, I don't want to be a bother, but I... um, I don't exactly have much, like you said...”

Just the trash in my pockets. It wasn't like I'd gotten to meet Good Anankos and gotten an allowance.

My throat clenched at the thought of him. No matter where in the game's timeline I sat, I knew now that the last bit of good in him was long gone. His sneaky, brainwashed minions had nearly killed me. And here I was, standing in front of his son. It was difficult to accept help without protest, but in the end it was probably for the greater good. Or so I hoped. I couldn't fuck anything up, could I?

“By the way,” Kamui began, shaking me out of my thoughts, “I saw you shouting and—trying to attack something?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He probably wanted to know what was up with me attacking thin air.

“You can do magic?”

 _...oh. That wasn't where I was expecting it to go._ “Y-yes? Not _much,_ but... a little.” I muttered to myself, “For all the good it did me.”

“It was a good try,” he reassured. _Too sweet for his own good._ “I was just curious because I've never seen magic like that before.”

I still didn't know _why_ I could do any of it, but I was infinitely grateful to have _something_ to protect myself.

He helped me walk, following his brother and the retainers while Hinoka took to the skies once more. Kaze tried to offer his help, but Kamui declined.

“I have seen Nohrians wielding similar magic,” Ryoma began. My heart leapt into my throat, because I did _not_ need them thinking I was their enemy. But thankfully he continued, “There are other nations that show such aptitudes, as well.”

Nohrians couldn't fight on Hoshidan soil, but I had clearly fought. Logically, that meant I wasn't Nohrian, right? _That barrier is really saving my bacon._

“I'm not a person that would send _those_ things on anyone.” I winced as I stepped wrong. The major injuries had been mended, but the overall ache of my body spoke to the brutality of combat with the Faceless. _And it only hit me once!_ I was lucky I hadn't gotten splattered across the snow.

“They're awful,” Kamui agreed, trying to adjust his hold. He then stopped to ask if I'd rather be carried.

“Oh, uh...” That just seemed weird. _Sure, I'm light and tiny, but..._

“Allow me,” Kaze intervened again, bowing his head. Though Kamui sighed, he was smiling, and so they both turned to me for my decision. _Crap._

“Uh... I guess.” I might feel awkward about it, but it wouldn't be right to ask them to slow down for me. And I was more than beat. At least I was sure Kaze wouldn't hurt himself—though Kamui hadn't seemed bothered. _At this point, I need to take a coma._

I tried not to squirm as I watched the scenery pass by from the back of a ninja. “Thank you... very much.”

“It is no trouble at all.”

Kamui chuckled. “He is a very dedicated ninja.”

“I can tell.” Even if things were strange right now, I knew that wouldn't change.

.

To be perfectly honest, I had no clue how I got to this world.

I had gone for a little walk a few days ago, end of October. Nothing too unusual. It was a new route, but one still within city limits. Not crazy deep in spooky woods or anything. There was a decent patch of trees that was probably going to be cut down within the next decade. I'd decided on a day off that it'd be a great idea to walk through them. Alone. Sure, I'd told friends about it, but I wanted some time to myself, surrounded by nature.

Smart, I know. But I had my knife and pepper spray just in case, and while I wasn't in any hurry I didn't plan to stick around past sunset. I'd gone on plenty of strolls before, and it was sunny and nice out! I was taking my own spontaneity in stride.

There was a gap in my memory, after that.

The next thing I knew, I was flailing in a pool of water. I'm not the greatest swimmer. I thankfully made it out and lied half-propped on the bank for a while. My heartrate took ages to return to normal.

But I gradually realized that the sky wasn't orange, and the trees were much farther away than before. I sat up to really take in my surroundings. It was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere that had chunks of rock floating in the distance, and land twisting like an MC Escher painting. Because, you know, _that's_ normal.

Lucky that my first instinct was to hide at the sound of people. (A small woman, alone in a strange place? Yeah, no.) The paranoia saved my ass. Because those noises were made by soldiers of Anankos. Because I was in the kingdom of Valla. Not that I figured that out until after I'd left.

I had watched them from behind a boulder, debating on what was going on. They were hard to pick out from this distance. Clinking armor and weapons, even horses pulling a wagon. Intense larping, maybe? A Renaissance fair? Or maybe I was crazy, and this was all a hallucination. But it had felt real. I could tear the grass out with my hands, dig fingers into the dirt. The soldiers' attire had looked and sounded real, the squeaks and shrieks of metal instead of foam. Nothing I did managed to wake me up from the nightmare.

They didn't approach, and eventually vanished past the trees. What felt like an hour later, the lone bird started chirping again.

So I was stuck in a hellscape of floating islands. Physics didn't work like this, but it certainly was doing that very thing!

It took a long time to stop freaking out. I had to convince myself I hadn't died and gone to some weird purgatory. Eventually, I had to accept it. There were chunks of rock, even entire islands floating in the distance. Groups of people patrolling in unfamiliar getups. No signal, or results on GPS. I hadn't hit my head, done any crazy drugs, or fallen asleep. I was somewhere completely alien from home.

I wasn't waking up. Purgatory or no, this was my new reality.

The pond didn't hold any answers, but I lingered to think. It sat in a clearing, which was adjacent to the dirt road the soldiers had passed by on. Large stones jutted out of the ground across the way, eventually becoming impassable crags. I designated the pond north, for ease. There wasn't exactly a sun, despite how well lit everything was.

With the crags to my south, my options were to either follow the west-east path or dive into the trees on the other side. Maybe there would be someone who could help. Maybe not.

I hadn't chanced it. I definitely wasn't home—I hadn't trusted strangers there either. And in this freakish place, I couldn't trust the intentions of people who marched around with swords at their hips. The trees, at least, appeared normal. They provided coverage from the ambiguous light as I trekked parallel to the road, out of sight. That hadn't been the hike I had been expecting.

Even suddenly commanding literal magic in my hands was sobered by my helplessness. A chill had swept over me when I stopped to rest, so I'd attempted to kindle a fire. My frustrations had involved a lot of pointing and hissed words, and suddenly I found embers leaping from my fingertips. Repeating it until I knew it wasn't me going crazy, I stared at the smoldering leaves from the tennis ball-sized fireball I'd managed.

You would think that would've been goddamn awe-inspiring, and it was. Briefly. How could this happen? Was it because of this hellscape? But after everything else, it just felt like another layer of crazy. People waved swords, and I could whisper a flame into being. And in the end, it wasn't incredibly helpful for my situation. I realized I didn't want to light a campfire and risk getting caught by those soldiers, or something worse. I snuffed it out, suddenly exhausted.

My phone was safe from any mishaps thanks to its case, but it had limited battery. I kept it off mostly. Wasn't doing me much good anyway, if I couldn't even reach 911. My other items, besides my knife and maybe the mace, were useless. The only food I had were a few pieces of hard caramels. Well, I had terrible eating habits anyway. Still, they were gone far too soon. And the entire time, I had wished I could just wake up and be back home.

_What fresh nightmare is this?_

There was no sun, but light seemed to change and shift as if there was one. With no other yardstick to compare it, I counted the changes as day and night. My pace was slow. I got little more than a doze. Every noise had my heart in my throat. There were people with swords and anti-gravity rocks, who knew what else was out there.

Every pause, all I could think about was home. What everyone was thinking about my disappearance. What kind of hell I'd fallen into... and how the hell I was supposed to crawl back out.

The third 'day,' another Vallite patrol had come by. I had been much closer this time, hidden amongst the trees. Their aura was ominous. They also seemed to be a bit... transparent? Like ghosts, or something. But louder. If they had been stealthier, I probably wouldn't have known they were there until it was too late. Now, where had I seen that before? The cogs started turning at this point. You have to cut me some slack for not catching on immediately. It's not like you fall into a video game world every day.

Floating islands, ominous ghostly warriors, magic, and seemingly teleporting into water...

The jingle of my keys had blown my cover. Which is the stupidest way to get caught. But my life was a joke, and that was just the punchline. A few stopped at the noise. Someone ordered them to investigate.

So I ran. When the shouting began, I hoofed it like I'd never hoofed it before. I went directly away from the road, hoping it would slow them down. They couldn't get their horses in these trees, right?

The terror of being chased was overwhelmed by horror when the forest suddenly ended, and I fell over a ledge into what looked like a gaping abyss. First drowning, now falling to my demise!

“God— _fuck! Help—HELP!_ ”

Something shimmered below me, widening rapidly. Then the world was filled with blinding light, and I found myself in the middle of Hoshido. Cold, but alive. For now.

.

Kamui eventually convinced his ninja to 'hand me over' (like a sack of potatoes). He used the excuse that we would be easier to defend if Kaze's hands were free. The other retainers were spread around too, keeping an eye out. I wasn't complaining about more protection. I was still a bit jumpy.

When the group arrived at a nearby village, Kamui and Kaze sat with me to eat as the rest did their business. Rice had never tasted so heavenly. The lord was very open and friendly, as expected. After it was pointed out how dirty and torn my attire was, he promised to get me some clean clothes.

I tried to answer more inquiries as best I could, but I didn't have many answers and I was still exhausted. Then we were on the road again with proper transportation. _The ox cart is more for my benefit, isn't it._ Even with the bumpy ride, I started to nod off. Soon enough, I passed out, briefly escaping the fish-out-of-water feeling I'd had since I'd climbed out of that lake.

.

Traveling with them all was an experience, especially as lost and unprepared as I was.

When we weren't spending the night in a village, we were camping out with simple mats and partial tents. Hinoka would drop in to check on things when she wasn't acting as an airborne scout. Ryoma, Kamui and their retainers spoke amongst themselves. Occasionally they turned to me with questions and I had to figure out how to respond. It was easier when I could focus my gaze on something else. I fiddled with my keys or, after they provided me with the tools, sewing shut holes in my clothing. Talking about myself was simple, except for the otherworldly bits. I hoped they didn't notice the sizable gaps in my knowledge. _Please just assume I was sheltered as a child or something._ Any questions about the Vallites, of course, I couldn't answer. Not that they would know to ask.

Overall, I was shaken and uncomfortable from having my entire world turned inside-out. Understandable. I'd left my friends and family behind. I was truly alone.

By now, people back home were probably freaking out. I was supposed to run a D&D session. Hang out downtown. Play Vampire: the Masquerade over Discord. Call my mom. When my roommate got back from her business trip, we were going to get all fancy and go out for drinks. I was missing so much by being here. What would they do? What could I do?

The others gave me some space the first few days, mentioning I seemed overwhelmed. They still invited me to sit with them or their retainers, but I couldn't. It was too strange. Plus, Azama was an asshole. I mostly ate off to the side.

“Are you all right,” Kamui interrupted my thoughts one night. I'd been staring off into space, thinking of how full the sky seemed. I would've loved to stargaze with some friends. There was no light pollution here.

I examined the group within earshot, and swallowed. _Do you want the honest answer?_ Restless nights of paranoia led to dark dreams and strained mornings. _Not even fucking close._ “Yeah,” I whispered instead. It was hard to muster more than that.

So he sat down, electing to keep me company. He didn't force me to answer anymore questions, thankfully. Instead, he offered little anecdotes in between bites: Playing with his younger sister and her dolls; when he accidentally threw his sword at Ryoma during training; and the many times Kaze had needed to get him out of trouble. It got him a few huffs, even a snort. He came across as somewhere between neutral good and chaotic dumbass. It reminded me of some people back home.

I tried to make an effort to interact with everyone from then on. Nothing big, just some small talk or helping carry things. There was still the awkwardness to work through, but, these people had saved my life. Just because I was horribly lost didn't mean I could be rude.

.

We finally arrived at the capital, after several days of travel. It took a few winding, climbing roads and passing through the Great Wall of Suzanoh to reach it. Most of it was spent in shock. _I'm in the world of Fire Emblem Fates._ By now, I had fresh clothes and a simple pack for what little I had. A tourist who had gotten on the wrong plane and lost her luggage.

The city was massive, bustling, and bright. Shops hung colorful banners, children skipped in the street. Something delicious was being cooked up in a restaurant we passed. Citizens waved at the royals on our way, some cheering or calling out. It was a very warm reception, and they responded in kind to their people. I tried not to call attention to myself. _I hardly need a spotlight on me, in case Anankos' merry band of assholes is sniffing around._

Kamui began pointing out some of his favorite places to visit, and I couldn't help getting into it. He was an enthusiastic tour guide. Restaurants, shrines, statues, plazas... He chuckled after a bit of talking. “I'm guessing you've never been here before.”

Okay, maybe I looked silly, leaning out to see everything. “No, I haven't.” I earned some laughter from him and Kaze when I nearly fell out of the cart. Would've knocked out on the cobblestone if not for the ninja's quick reflexes. I saw Ryoma's smile and decided to keep up appearances of a stranger to these lands. “You guys are pretty popular, huh?”

“I would say it is our incredible charisma,” he replied. I laughed from the unexpectedness of the response. His smile was warm, and proud. “The royal family of Hoshido has a good relationship with our people. It's only natural that we ensure their happiness.”

While Kamui had introduced himself and his siblings, he hadn't _quite_ pointed out that they were literally royalty. I hadn't been privy to the official reports their retainers likely gave. And regular nobles had servants too, right? So I had to play the clueless traveler. “...royal family? Not just a noble family, but the _noblest_ family?”

Ryoma nodded. Kamui blinked. “...er. I guess I just assumed you knew?”

Of course I knew. But I'd also never been around royalty before. The shock hadn't quite worn away either. And I don't think anyone had called them anything other than lords and lady. That helped the plausibility, at least, of me _not_ knowing.

“I'm not from around here,” I pointed out. _Ooh, maybe that was too harsh._ “Uh. Sir. Sorry, sir. Prince? Lord? What am I supposed to use?”

“Kamui is just fine!”

“ _Is it, though?_ ”

“Referring to us as 'lords' and 'ladies' is expected,” Ryoma explained, “but Kamui often drops the honorifics.”

“The recruits still call him 'sir,'” the redhead leaned in to add with a smile. “He keeps telling them 'just Kamui,' but it's the one thing they won't listen to.”

“Oh.” This was very strange. I wasn't sure how to take this welcoming behavior. I found myself chewing at my lip as I glanced between them. _I can't even let my regular customers buy me a cup of coffee... but I have to rely on these guys for everything._ Plus interacting when I couldn't be one-hundred-percent myself was always nerve-wracking. _If I was back home, I'd make a 'Just Kamui' joke._ Instead I mumbled, “I... I guess?”

I mulled this over as the cart as we left the shops and houses behind to climb the final path to the castle. It sat on top of a small mountain overlooking the city, the bright gem of Hoshido. The oxen were finally allowed to rest once they tugged the cart through the massive gates into the front plaza. The soldiers and servants all went about their business, a few being stopped by Ryoma to discuss matters in low tones. I had sort of expected to be dropped off somewhere. Maybe Kamui wanted to show me around the palace. I didn't know. I didn't understand.

There was a lot I didn't understand. Kamui referred to this as his home, had lived here for years with his family. It certainly didn't match the game. This wasn't what I had expected when I had imagined meeting Anankos' child. _His child found me first!_

A young woman came running out to greet them as I hopped down from the cart. With that pink hair, and the samurai following close behind, it had to be Sakura. Such a short, cute little sister Kamui had! I was a bit jealous. She only noticed me once Kamui moved to introduce us.

“Hello,” I greeted, trying to be as friendly and non-threatening as I could. Wait, was that too informal? “Good day? Princess? Ma'am?”

He laughed, telling his sister in a stage-whisper, “She doesn't know how to act around royalty.”

I couldn't help sticking my tongue out at him, momentarily forgetting my nervousness. The princess giggled, which made me feel a lot better about this whole thing. Hana (presumably) was gave me the stink eye.

Kamui then asked, “Where's Mother?”

Sakura gave me one last shy look. “She's training with Takumi.”

“Ah, then I won't bother her just yet. Have you seen Yukimura anywhere?”

_I hope he doesn't want ME to talk to him about the Vallite soldiers._

I didn't know how I'd give details on enemies that no one else could see, from a literally unspeakable place. And there was no way I could tell them I came from another world, where _this_ one was a story. But at least I'd had some time to think of details to _my_ story. It was true enough that I was a nomad, so that wouldn't really be a lie—and I'm awful with keeping track of geography when traveling, so getting lost was plausible. 'I let life take me where it will.' This alibi helped with my vagueness in coming from 'a woodsy town somewhere off the continent.' And of course, I'd never set foot in Nohr, so I wouldn't be lying if they asked that either.

 _I just have to not crack under pressure._ Goodie.

But Kamui had an idea, after conferring with Sakura on something. “Let me show you the library! You said you wanted to see it, right?”

“Yes!”

I could embrace the excitement of being surrounded by books right about now. Plus, from how Kamui had explained it, the place was massive and stuffed with centuries of knowledge and fiction. The thought was mouth-watering. _And hey, knowing more never hurt, especially when needing an alibi._ Even if I couldn't check anything out, maybe they'd let me sit down and read for a bit! If the prince was all right with that.

He chuckled. “All right, all right. Ryoma, Hinoka, I'll be back. Sakura, would you like to come with us? There was a scroll I forgot to show you before we left.” She nodded.

 _Scrolls? Crap._ Would they be in another language? How delicate were they? Did I have to wear gloves to open them?

It felt weird to walk with the royals through this palace, but I didn't earn odd looks from anyone we passed. The Hoshidan garb probably helped. Most just smiled or waved at Kamui. Kaze disappeared at some point, like the ninja he was. The library door was red, ornately carved, and hardly made a sound as it swung open. I couldn't help staring at the many, many aisles awaiting me. It had about as much square footage as the bookstore I worked at, but the shelves easily towered over those piddly things! _I could stand on my own shoulders and not reach the top shelf!_

“I'm guessing you like it,” Kamui teased.

“I _love_ it!” I realized how loud I'd been and hunched my shoulders. “Sorry. Can I just, walk in...?”

“Of course! Here, let me show you around.”

There were scrolls, yes, but there were also a few shelves of books for me to peruse. _Where should I start?_ I trailed my fingers down the aisle as Kamui pulled something down for his sister.

 _Okay, so these scrolls are in nifty little cases. Oh! It opens rather easily! And it's not all in Japanese! Er, Hoshidan? Whatever the language is called here._ Since no one stopped me, I went ahead and carefully unfurled it, trying to figure out how you handled it. I squinted. Turned it upside-down. And put it back. Maybe I'd stick with books for now.

“This tale here,” Kamui was explaining, unfurling a scroll for Sakura.

“An old folk tale?”

“Okay, there was one passage in particular, about cherry blossoms. I thought it was interesting!”

I moved along to another shelf with leather-bound books, drawing my finger along their spines. I wasn't going to recognize any of them of course, but I couldn't help glancing at authors and titles. Eventually, I drew to a halt. This was... not how I had expected it to be.

You could take the woman out of the bookstore, but you couldn't take the bookstore out of the woman. Despite the fact I was literally in another dimension, I physically could not stop myself from trying to set that shelf to rights. _What the hell kind of organization is this? I thought it was alphabetical, but these books here are clearly in the wrong place! Even if they were put right-to-left, they wouldn't be right—correct—whatever!_ I was probably grumbling to myself.

“I think I've read this one before... Oh, but this one is so much nicer!”

“Yes, I figured you'd appreciate this version a lot more. I think it's a newer edition by the author's apprentice. Hey, maybe Megan would—oh. Uh, Megan?”

Realizing I was called, I stopped straining on my tiptoes for a shelf. “Uh—yes?” I clutched a few tomes, searching for their proper places.

“Already found some reading material?”

“No—well actually yeah—okay, question.” I wiggled my free elbow towards the shelf. “How are these supposed to be organized? By author? Going right-to-left?”

He came over to examine it. “Let's see... Well, they're _supposed_ to be.” When I couldn't hold back a groan, understanding dawned. “That's right, you used to work in a bookstore. This must bother you.”

“You have no idea. I _have_ to fix these.” Looking between two of my tomes, I continued, “Are there different sections for different fields? Like, are the sciences separated, or is it more an all-encompassing section?”

Kamui seemed amused as he watched me set the shelf to rights, correcting me and answering my other questions on occasion. Many of the scroll cases had what looked like some sort of kanji alongside 'English' characters. _I wonder if I could learn the Hoshidan alphabet, using these._

Sakura seemed a bit awkward just standing there. I finally told them to go do whatever without me. He would definitely find me in here when he got back. “If I'm allowed in here without you,” I added hastily.

“Of course!”

He promised he'd return, and after I turned down his offer to bring me something I watched him leave. How could he trust me so easily? Sure, it was proven I wasn't Nohrian, but even their own citizens had to have some less than savory characters. _He's never been trapped in a tower, and yet he seems to still have that trusting trait._ It was a relief for me, but kind of worrying overall. I hoped no one would take advantage of him.

I turned back to my self-appointed task. Man, these shelves were dusty. I held back coughing fits as I swiped a hand across them.

By the time Kamui found me again, I had worked through quite a few shelves. I was planning on talking to the librarian to figure out if I could get a temp-job in there. _Simple labor, and I'm familiar enough with it already._ It was probably the perfect opportunity for me. Kept me close, but believably so.

“There you are!” Kamui's grin had me smiling back within moments. Already, I felt like he considered me a friend. _This must be the quality that has him recruiting everyone he meets._ “Have you found something to read yet, or are you still determined to fix everything?”

“Multitasking!” I wiggled my fingers at him until he laughed. “Honestly, I could spend hours in a library. It's like a second home.”

“Then maybe we can find you a job here!”

 _PLEASE._ The grin was entirely sincere as I asked, “You mean it?”

“As long as you're alright with sticking around here. I know you said you were a nomad...”

I shook my head. “This is _perfectly_ fine. I think I can quit traveling for a while. A _long_ while.”

Whatever kind of luck had me plopping into the Hoshidan royal family's lap needed to keep coming. Maybe I could find something about interdimensional travel in these records. Doubtful, but hey, hope springs eternal or whatever. It was almost funny how simple it ended up being. Kamui asked about jobs for me, and that was that.

Or so I thought. Although the lord's word seem to be respected around here after he left, the man behind the counter jabbed at my shoulder, his brow furrowed.

“You will do what I tell you to do. No more, no less.”

I bowed my head. “Yes, sir.”

“If you cause any trouble— _any_ trouble—you're out. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. What was your name again? Megumi?”

“Megan,” I corrected. He gave me a look like Hana had. That brow somehow furrowed even further.

“Another foreigner. Typical.” Before I could question that, he shoved a stack of books into my arms. “Put these in their correct places, or you can consider yourself fired.”

 _Jokes on you, chucklefuck, I put away books for a living!_ I hadn't ever been given such an ultimatum, but right then I felt more in my element than I had the past week. _I can deal with stacks of books and rude assholes._ It was as if retail had prepared me for this very moment... if I wanted to be dramatic.

My smile was more vicious than it should've been as I chirped, “Yes, sir!”

Time to get back to work.

.

I was lucky to have a place to stay, period. Still, I missed privacy. And my computer.

For servants who weren't retainers or part of prestigious families, there was a shared space (men and women in separate rooms) to sleep, dress and take a breather between duties. There wasn't a lot of elbow room, but I appreciated that they made space for me. The cots were simple—rather thin—but better than the cold ground outside. _If only I had my blankets... or a plush._

I couldn't kneel like the other women did in their kimono, as it hurt my already sore legs. I had to compromise by half-sitting on my right. _Man, the cold is fucking with my foot._ Years ago it'd gotten run over, and hadn't been the same since. Old injuries always reacted poorly to the weather.

I tried my best to ignore it as I laid out what little I had. My key-and-keychain lanyard, metal and plastic _clinking_ together loudly, I stored away. The locks weren't in this world, after all. There was my beaded bracelet. Ruby ziosite, I think? It was a comforting weight on my wrist I could fiddle with. One singular hair tie, also put it away. My pocket knife, a bit dull. Empty wrappers I didn't want to litter with. Absolutely useless money.

I still had my phone, which at this point was going to remain off until further notice. Seventy-eight percent battery. It was at least in a damn good case, so I didn't have to worry about it too much. But it was going in storage too. _Ah, shit, I must've dropped my bluetooth earbuds,_ I realized in dismay. Damn.

What was left were miscellaneous things I'd found in my pockets. Two twenty-sided dice, a tiny acorn, a 'Chinese medicine ball,' a tiny bell, a circular magnet. I was weird, and sometimes a hoarder. I was so used to shoving these trinkets into a pocket that I'd just done it on automatic for that fateful walk.

 _If only I'd had my wallet,_ I mused. The zippered pouch had enough room to put other little things inside. But of course I wouldn't need it for a stroll. Hindsight, and all that.

There was also the matter of my own clothes, stuffed haphazardly into the satchel Kamui had given me. They were dirty, and my sewing job was mediocre at best. But I definitely wasn't throwing _those_ away. They were reminders of home, and I now had very little in the way of belongings. The jacket and ball cap were especially important to me.

It had been a little awkward to ask for a farmer's hat, but Kamui hadn't asked why. _Talking about my sensitivity to sunlight probably wouldn't sound very non-Nohr-y, barrier or no._ But I felt it was unwieldy to wear indoors. I might resort to the ball cap in the future, strange looks or not.

A few gazes had already turned my way. Someone called for the servants to prepare for bed. I gathered my things back up before settling in for the night.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this thing for the better part of a year. Finally putting it out there has me all jazzed up! (And a little nervous.) The last time I kept track of total page count, this baby was over 244 pages. Currently I'm at fifteen-ish chapters? Just for the first arc, too! Readers are in for the long haul, but I promise it's not just a leisurely stroll through the plot. There's some setting up, and some twists, and I genuinely hope people enjoy it. Maybe there's some dispensing of disbelief required? But I guess that's all self-insert fics, huh.


	2. Going By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the questions start to pile up.

.

.

.

_'It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song  
__You can't believe it, you were always singing along  
__It was so easy and the words so sweet  
__You can't remember, you try to move your feet  
__It was so easy and the words so sweet_  
_You can't remember, you try to feel the beat'_  
“Eet” by Regina Spektor

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Going By the Book

.

.

Despite exhaustion settling in my bones, sleep was not easy. Every noise startled me awake. Rustling fabric. Chimes. Footsteps outside. It was better than being on the road, but it was about as loud as the inns. I was a light-sleeper at home, and still a little on edge. I sorely missed the privacy of my bedroom. The cold didn't help any. _Stupid foot. Stupid winter._ Others began stirring before dawn, which meant I could finally get up without rudely waking anyone.

A girl bowed to me once I stepped out, asking if I was the foreigner that Tomoyo had taken on. Was that the asshole's name? He had never actually told me.

“To work in the library...?”

She nodded. Eyeing my attire, she winced and ushered me back into the servant room. “Your kimono is on wrong,” she whispered.

“It is?” I had tried my best, but I hadn't been able to remember all of the steps. The girl untied, yanked and tightened, until it was finally set to rights. I felt like a child needing help to dress for church. It was embarrassing, and I felt guilty for her assistance. “Thank you. I'm sorry.”

“Always wrap the left side over the right,” she told me, tapping on the front. With how much advice that followed, it was clear I had gotten _many_ things wrong. “...and you want to tie the obi so it doesn't get in your way. Like mine, see?”

“Yes, ma'am.” I really was living on the good grace of others. I tipped my head. “My name is Megan.”

A smiled eased onto her face. “I'm Kioko. Do you know the way to the library?”

“Yes. Well, maybe.”

It amused her to lead me there anyway. It gave her the time to ply me with questions. She mentioned some of the other staff: Ikuyomi, Kimi, Mirai, Kenchiro, Yoite... I obviously didn't know any of the names she threw around. Thankfully, conversation outside of my work experience was kept at a minimum.

“So, is Tomoyo... your boss?”

Kioko shook her head. “I work in other areas of the castle. He's in charge of the library. He's very strict... I've heard he's made people cry for disrespecting him.”

 _Oh boy. One of THOSE._ That was fine, as long as he didn't give me the boot. “What do you do?”

“I'm in charge of organizing events and training new servants.” She seemed rather young to be in a position of power, but the confidence in her step proved that didn't matter. I liked her attitude. “I'm here to make sure you know where you're going and what you're doing.”

“I see.”

I didn't doubt it was because Mr. Strict was so sure of my incompetency. He had something against me. I decided against asking Kioko about it, because in the end I didn't really care why he hated me.

“You're not the first newcomer he's taken a disliking to,” she said before we reached that ornate door. “He's tough to please. Especially with you being... well, a foreigner.”

I was too tired to be chipper, but I smiled anyway. “Guess I'll just have to be so amazing that he can't yell at me for anything.”

I had an idea of how things worked, both from my experience and Kamui's directions. But they didn't do everything here the same way I did back home. Trying to change muscle memory proved more difficult than I expected, so I took longer to finish tasks. A rather spry old man, who proved to be Kenchiro, walked me through it. Kioko only stayed to make sure I understood instructions before having to leave for her other duties. She took the polite attitude with her; Tomoyo scowled before tossing more put-backs into my arms. I was too tired to do more than mutter under my breath, when Kenchiro was distracted.

.

Days passed like this. Kioko didn't check on me after the second day, but she was polite and waved whenever we passed each other. Kenchiro didn't mind answering questions if I kept it short and sweet. Not all of the servants were as friendly. I caught them staring on multiple occasions. At least they didn't give me dirty looks like Tomoyo.

Meals took place on an unspoken schedule, but when I paid attention I could figure out when the other staff were vanishing for food. I mostly kept to myself, not in a corner yet not next to anyone either. It was lonely, but more from the unfamiliarity than from a need to interact.

I drank in the world around me to lessen the feeling. It was interesting, seeing how everyone moved and spoke and went about their days. The royal family was active, so I had their many servants to watch. A lot of work went into running a palace—and I mean a _lot._ The scope of it had never really hit me until I was inside of one, and I was only working with the books!

Granted, that was a lot of work too, especially to keep Tomoyo happy. Dusting, shelving, reorganizing, straightening, taking inventory of entire sections... He ran it tight and neat. I could respect that, and I did my best to uphold it. It wasn't always good enough. I hated how he would tell me it was wrong without telling me what _exactly_ I'd messed up.

But I found help in unexpected places. Namely, his children: A son and a daughter, with hair burning as hot as the man's temper. Curiosity must have brought them over, and kept them coming. Otherwise, I had no clue how they kept interest when I deflected questions about my origins. Akane was an academic, a bit standoffish but clearly a bookworm. Daisuke was more the type to try getting me to skive off work, or to do his. I ignored that. But his impressions of his family made me laugh. I could almost forget I was lost across dimensions.

By now, my roommate was well past panicking. _She'd have put out a missing person's report ASAP._ My mother would be worried sick, my uncle's family might have driven the several hours to get into town to get the details... what would my brothers do? What would my coworkers and friends think?

My heart ached for home as I stared at countless cases and spines.

.

Yukimura came in one day as I shelved books, but I had been instructed not to interact with others unless given the go-ahead or approached. I tried not to watch him, straining to listen to his conversation with the archivist instead. Daisuke interrupted, and didn't seem too happy when I smacked him. But the damage was already done. Yukimura was leaving. I resigned myself to minding my own business.

.

It had been a while since I'd glimpsed Kamui in the halls. Had he gone out with his siblings again?

When Tomoyo forced me to pour over the book logs, the scrawls blurred together as my thoughts wandered.

I still hadn't figured out what was going on. Sure, the games couldn't be absolutely accurate word-for-word, but it still rankled. What else would change? More names? More plot-important events? Kamui was quite obviously not kidnapped, but word (and obvious absence) of 'the late king' proved his adopted father was still dead. Mikoto was queen, and Hoshidans hated Nohr. It was similar, but not completely the same.

_So, what the fuck?_

Did this mean that the game's predictions couldn't proceed as I knew them, since he was still in Hoshido? That meant no starting a war over two families fighting over him. Which was... good? Except, this also meant that Azura was still in Nohr. The only person who knew about the threat of Anankos. _Well, besides the Awakening trio._ Which wasn't good. Probably.

Was she even still alive? The Nohrians hadn't exactly been as hospitable to her as Kamui and Kioko were to me. So many children had died from Garon's concubine wars. It was a chilling thought.

I was happy for a distraction, though not about being startled. The 'ahem' was (thankfully) not Tomoyo catching me slacking off. But my heart leapt in my chest as a faintly annoyed Prince Takumi repeated, “Excuse me?”

For a beat, old fangirl tendencies hit me right in the kokoro. It wasn't the armor I expected, but the casual outfit fit well. Probably Oboro's handiwork. He was also taller than I imagined. Game sprites weren't a good estimate. He was the younger brother, but he wasn't _small._ It brought attention to how large the Fujin Yumi on his back was too. Because of course he carried that around everywhere.

_Focus!_

“Sorry, sir! Uh—” I closed the scroll. Then swore under my breath. I'd lost my place. I was about to set it aside for later when the lord placed a case on the table. “Oh, you're—returning it or checking out?”

“Returning.”

He eyed me for a moment. Even in Hoshidan garb, it was obvious that I was not only new in town but in the country as well. He didn't comment, merely saying he was grabbing another scroll before he walked off.

 _A little rude, but okay._ I had to lean to reach it, as the table was a little long for me.

“... _Ooh._ ” I unfurled it for a peek, murmuring, “I forgot he liked history.” Of course, that was one of the things I had identified with his character on. He was more into learning the methods of famous and successful generals, but that still fell under my interest in hearing stories of the past.

The section I opened up to discussed a General Shinsaku, who outwitted a force almost three times larger than his own a few centuries ago. It was a bit dry, as many historical accounts could be, but it had a diagram of the battlefield that really drove the point home. Surrounded on three fronts and unable to turn back... How had the guy managed _that?_

I read the passage leading up to it, admiring the tenacity of this army. Was this how the Shepherds would be described in history books, in their world? (I couldn't rule out an Awakening World existing, somewhere.) Would Kamui's be too? If he ever led an army, anyway. That was still uncertain. Things were all topsy-turvy.

I quickly closed the case as Takumi came back around. “Got some good reading?”

His brows furrowed. “...Yeah.” Was I being too friendly? Too casual? He set down his acquisitions, and I tried not to feel awkward as I leaned again. I hated being short.

Of the two scrolls, one was written by Shinsaku himself. I itched to open it too. I wanted to hear his story in his own words, to see the experience through his eyes. But I contained myself, making a mental note to check it out later, and a physical note that Takumi had it now. (Wrangling the brush after deciphering Tomoyo's chicken scratch felt like a Herculean feat.) Inventory said there was only one copy of the autobiography, unfortunately. Probably extremely valuable, and not meant for commoner or foreigner hands. _Two strikes against me._

I still smiled and wished the prince a great day, as well as, “Happy reading!”

 _Holy shit, how does he deal with all of that hair?_ If he spun around fast enough, he could probably take someone out with his ponytail. I looped mine to avoid that.

The next time Akane came by and I asked about General Shinsaku, I learned she'd already read the scroll, three times. For her, 'bookworm' didn't mean an earthworm, it meant a _Dune_ worm. I envied how she could sit and devour books all day, even if it was for studies. I hardly got a passage or two in-between tasks, and nothing when Tomoyo was stalking the aisles.

 _It's not like I can catch up on any of my favorite series,_ I thought, another pang in my chest. _And Tomoyo won't let me check anything out._

The day after that, she put a history scroll in my hands with clear instructions to read and return it by tomorrow evening. I devoured it within the day, but that amount of information required a reread.

About five hundred years ago, a series of deaths in noble families sparked a brutal war between Hoshido and Nohr. There were heavy casualties on both sides—not surprising, considering the forces involved. Nohr had wyverns, cavalry and sorcerers, whilst Hoshido had their tenma, spearmen and priests. Also unsurprising was the portrayal of Nohr: Purely power-hungry and militaristic, at least in this account. I'd have to get a hand on a Nohrian history book to see the other side of the conflict.

The war dragged on—far too long. So, when King Toshihiro received a message from Nohr's King Marcellus, requesting negotiations for a truce, he was reasonably wary. No one wanted to give into the Nohrian threat, but families wanted their children home and to be free of war. It took some convincing, but eventually Toshihiro agreed to the negotiations... after some other negotiations. He refused to meet with the man for a year—understandable, to be honest—and he also argued over Nohrian borders, denied offers for trade routes and resources, criticized Marcellus' tactics, and accused him of provoking the war in the first place. But eventually, everyone was worn down enough to determine an actual meeting to negotiate and sign the final version of the truce agreement.

Meeting in a country that has since vanished from the world map, Toshihiro and Marcellus couldn't resist bringing a small detachment with them for protection. Neutral ground or no, things were tense. Both sealed themselves into a room to reduce the chances of assassination for either party. And then...

' _It was then that Nohrian soldiers assaulted the town. The Hoshidan forces weathered the onslaught, tirelessly defending the room their king resided in. Marcellus claimed innocence when the alarm sounded, but King Toshihiro saw through his lies. Before the Nohrians could enact the rest of their sinister plots, the Hoshidans struck. Accounts of the ensuing duel vary, but the result was undisputed—with their retainers dead or dying around them, King Toshihiro slew King Marcellus in single combat, though not before suffering mortal wounds. With his dying breath, he commanded a ninja to bring a warning home._ '

' _Hoshido mourned the loss of its great king. Toshihiro, lacking a wife, also lacked an heir. Prince Hotarudai, Toshihiro's younger brother, thus succeeded the throne, and vowed to avenge both his country and his family. War begun anew.'_

There was no denying it was a tragedy. Peace being within sight only to be wrenched away at the last second. The fighting was never officially called off either, instead sliding somewhere into cold war territory. This particular event was just like what the game had portrayed Corrin's kidnapping as: An illusion of peace offered to draw the unsuspecting victims in.

That was exactly why I was immediately suspicious. Some things didn't add up to a man plotting an assassination. Why would King Marcellus stage an ambush without hiding more forces nearby, risking his life in the process? That was like risking a queen for a gambit without having another chess piece in the wings. And if Marcellus planned it, why would he waste time denying the claims instead of just taking his chance?

But there was no way of knowing if it was otherworldly interference, or if it was just a series of misunderstandings. My paranoia of the silent threat didn't mean it was behind every knife in the back. People choose to hurt others for many reasons. And regardless of the cause, this hadn't helped Hoshido's relations with Nohr. It certainly hadn't painted Nohr in a good light.

I predicted I was going to find many more accounts like this.

.

There was improvement as I got more efficient sorting through tomes and scrolls. I no longer felt like I was handling thin glass with tongs. The very detailed picture Daisuke had scribbled of the library sections helped a lot. I didn't often have to talk with strangers, thanks to the other staff working in here. (Not that they wanted to talk to me.) And borrowing the occasional reading material from Akane, I wasn't stressed out all of the time.

Not everything could be solved with hard work alone, though. The mountaintop castle was warmer beneath the sun and away from the wind, but that couldn't compare to a proper heater. The colder the day, the slower I worked from aches and shivering. Tomoyo didn't warm up much either. He was especially snappy when evening fell and it grew even chillier. Daisuke lent his hanten, but I often thought about making a fire with the inventory logs.

 _Being unable to just type away my frustrations is killing me._ Even scribbling with a pen would've been acceptable. It was stifling, like my voice had been stolen by a sea witch. The best I could do was daydream as I worked.

My attempts to learn more about magic weren't going well, either. The fact that I could do _any_ was incredible! But it was only the most basic of spells: Fire, thunder, and wind. And by that, I mean pathetic spurts. I couldn't practice inside, and since I was working almost all day I didn't have much free time.

I caught glimpses of 'diviners' practicing and saw how their spirit summoning could take them off of the ground entirely. They would rise on occasion before the wooden planks or paper sheets shot out to form a circle. Spells could move me, too. _I did it in the heat of the moment, right before Kamui and them rescued me._ How curious.

I tried to levitate now. With my restrictions, I had to tinker and experiment until I could isolate the floating-feeling from the magic itself. Just because spells and summons could cause it didn't mean that was the only way to do it. _Witches can do it willy-nilly._ It was difficult to find time and privacy for the practice, but I was determined. Without any guidance, I eventually figured out how to hover if I was leaning against a table. It was a slow process. I eased the strain on my arms until I floated in an imaginary pool. A second at a time, I stretched what I could only assume were my magical muscles. The days I pushed harder were exhausting. But I was getting there.

_I wonder if Akane knows anything on magic..._

Nearly two weeks in Hoshido, a loud shout startled me mid-practice. I landed roughly, giving a pained hiss. Was that Daisuke's voice?

“If you can't even put those in their proper places,” Tomoyo argued, “then you can't hope to be successful at anything else.”

“If I _wanted_ to, I'd be better at it than _you!_ ”

“A bold claim—”

There was a debate about his son's capabilities going on. _Uh-oh._ When I finally peeked around the correct corner, I saw Daisuke waving a book around. He pointed it at his father, accusing, “And even if I did, that _still_ wouldn't be enough for you!”

“If you would put half as much effort into it as you do running your mouth, I'd be impressed!”

“Are you sure you wouldn't want me to grow my hair out first and change my name to Akane? Or maybe S—”

“ _Enough!_ ” I had never heard Tomoyo yell, and I didn't want to hear it again. His voice boomed in the normally silent library. He grabbed Daisuke's shoulder to force the book out of his hand. “Go to your mother.”

His son snarled, purposefully knocking books onto the floor as he left.

“And _you!_ ” My heart stopped. Pinned by his dark glare, I shrunk as he turned that finger to me. “I don't need the services of an eavesdropping foreigner! Leave, and don't come back!”

“ _...what?_ ”

But he'd already begun stomping away, ignoring my protests. I stared at his back, slack-jawed. Had that all really happened? I'd barely had the job for long, and _that_ was why I got fired? _It's not really eavesdropping if you're yelling!_

Feeling hot and cold all at once, I stood there clenching and unclenching my fists as I tried to figure out what to do. I put away the books Daisuke had knocked over after some debate. _...well, guess I'm done._ The library doors shutting behind me sounded rather final.

.

I was back in there bright and early the next day. The sun hadn't risen to chase away the chill yet. The quiet hour left the library empty, which was honestly a relief. Not even Tomoyo was here.

I could figure out where everything was by now. I took this time to find that scroll by General Shinsaku. The prince had returned it before Daisuke and Tomoyo's argument. If I was going to be run out of there as soon as the man came in, I wanted to at least get a little reading done.

Unfortunately... it was on a shelf too high for me to reach.

I glared at it. _It's too early for this shit._ Perched all the way up there, it seemed like it was mocking me.

None of the ladders were anywhere they were supposed to be. I didn't want to waste time hunting them down when people could arrive at any minute and ruin my chance. Fed up, I double-checked that I was alone before taking off my shoes. My hovering still hadn't gotten much farther than an inch off the floor, with support. _So I'll do this the old-fashioned, short people way._ The shelves weren't flimsy, since they had to hold however many tons of literature. But they weren't nailed into the walls either. I had to hope my one-hundred-and-twelve pounds wouldn't capsize the entire thing.

Wood creaked, but I swallowed the fear. It was only a few feet above me. I'd grab it and hop back down. Easy-peasy.

Thankfully, I was used to climbing shelves back home. There wasn't always a step stool, and sometimes even that wasn't enough. The only difference was the lack of a lip on this shelving to use as a handhold. I just had to grip them for dear life. When I stretched my arm out I had my heart in my throat. But after some desperate scrabbling, I managed to hook the case and tug it out far enough for a full grab. I leapt off soon after, wincing as I hit the ground. Not the most graceful of landings. At least I hadn't twisted anything.

I wiped away the sweaty smudges I'd left on the shelves. Commandeering a lantern, I curled up in a corner. _Time to crack into some history._

General Shinsaku wasn't poetic about his exploits. He was very matter-of-fact and didn't sugarcoat anything, even to his troops. They were well aware of the dangers in war. But it was his tenacity and willingness to fight in the frontlines that won their loyalty, and the respect of his opponents. For that three-pronged struggle, not a single warrior had deserted him. The fort they defended took massive damage, yet they fought on. Pouring hot liquids on invaders, funneling them down winding paths... I felt electric just reading about it. The only 'flowery' writing could be found in a scarce few passages. In those, he described moments that had struck him to his core, where he faced death and lived to tell the tale.

_'I stared down the naginata, and for a breath I was not a general. I was a simple soldier facing another man prepared to die for his cause. It was not my cause, but it was a worthy one, because he was willing to sacrifice everything for it. I took his life, but I could not take his honor.'_

He had loathed to fight his own countrymen, but he'd been a part of a small civil war started from disputes over interactions with foreign nations. I couldn't agree with some of his views on foreigners, but then again I was one. I had grown up in a culture entirely different from his, in a time period (and dimension) far removed. The multitude of battles he'd fought against foreign forces gave him honest reason to be wary. He had watched his men die.

Was this the mentality that led into Hoshido today? Thinking on it, King Sumeragi had somehow trusted Garon enough (at least not to murder him) to hold that meeting. _If only I knew more details on that._ That was long after Shinsaku's time.

I got through a decent chunk of the beginning half before the heavy creak of doors startled me. By the muttering, I guessed it was Tomoyo, already grumpy. Great. I blew out the light, latched the scroll case shut and went to return it. If I was going to deal with _that,_ I didn't want to be accused of... something like slacking off or thievery.

I didn't want to climb again. _If he catches me..._ There was a bit of a staring contest between me and the shelves before I decided to try my hand at some magic. Maybe I couldn't levitate _myself_ more than inch, but what if I applied that to a small object?

It proved far easier, once I figured out how to cast it like I had fire or wind. The problem was in controlling it for longer than a few seconds. It would shoot up to the ceiling, then drop like a rock. Even when it hovered at eye level, I struggled to slow its crazy spinning. Defying the laws of physics was not as easy as the games made it look. I tried to levitate the scroll upright while my hand physically raised it. Slow and careful. “Come on... _come on... don't tilt..._ ”

“Hey!”

I yipped, whirling around. Daisuke stood at the other end of the aisle. Something fell, and I cradled my head, hissing. I got _conked_ by the scroll case on its way down. At least it hadn't opened. _Don't need to get yelled at for damaging property._

“What're you doing?”

“Putting this up,” I replied. As he came over, I retrieved the case and stared at its spot, shoulders sagging. “Or _trying_ to.”

“Didn't my old man fire you?”

 _He heard, huh._ Made me wonder if it was official, then. _If that's the case... damn._ People were coming into the library now, so I probably wanted to get going. Maybe Kioko would have something else for me to do. _Anything_ was better than being kicked out. But I couldn't just leave a mess. I bit the bullet and asked Daisuke, “Can you help me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” To my surprise, and chagrin, he grabbed and hoisted me up. The sudden elevation change made me yelp. “Hurry up and put it away.”

“ _You—freaking—_ ” I could hear his grin. I _hated_ being picked up. _Being small doesn't give express permission!_ The scroll slid back into place. I used his head as a drum. “It's done now _put me down!_ ”

“Geez, calm down!”

Daisuke didn't gently set me down like a nice person would. He thought he was funny when he dropped me. Panic melted away into annoyance, and I punched his shoulder. “Asshole!”

“You're _welcome,_ ” he snarked back. My glare didn't bother him. It just made him laugh. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the shelf. “Do you really want to work here that badly?”

I sighed, taking a spot beside him. “My job is—was—at a bookstore,” I told him. I mirrored his pose. “Back home, books and drinks were my life. This is what I'm best at.”

“So you're boring like Akane.”

“ _Whatever._ I like being around books, unlike _some_ people.”

Daisuke snorted, his lip curling. But the glare was aimed somewhere past me. “I don't even think my dad likes books. He just likes being in charge.”

Family issues were not my business. _And I'm not saying how much of a jerk I think his dad is._ So I just shrugged. “Don't have to like 'em to work with 'em. He knows his stuff. He probably has his inventory memorized every morning.”

“... _grah!_ ” I leaned away, allowing Daisuke some space to flail. He growled, “I don't want to grow up in this dusty library! I want to go _out_ and do something with my life! But he just hems and haws and—” There were some choice words muttered under his breath.

I guessed that was part of their argument yesterday. I _really_ didn't want to get in the middle of it, but I also didn't like the silence that followed. I scratched at my forehead. “You have to live your life, yourself.”

“ _Exactly!_ I'm not some copy of him.”

“But I'm sure he worries.”

“Well, calling me an incompetent brat is a funny way of showing it!”

“Parents _shouldn't_ talk to their kids that. Or at least, not from where I'm from. They should encourage them,” I barreled on through Daisuke's curious frown. I didn't feel like talking about home. “But, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to hug it out and have long heartfelt talks. You probably shouldn't get into yelling contests with him.”

He scoffed, turning sideways to face me. “Don't act like you like him at all. I know you hate each other.”

“I don't _hate_ him. We might not like each other, but that's not important. He's my boss, and I was lucky to get a job here.” I'd scratched too hard. I rubbed my forehead. “... _had_ a job here. I should probably ask Kioko...” Damn, I was bleeding again.

“Don't bother,” Daisuke told me. He rolled his eyes. “My dad probably yelled and fired you for something stupid. Right?” I gave a so-so gesture. “He won't apologize, but he won't hold you to it. At least you do the work.”

 _Well... if he says so._ I shook my head. “Thanks for the sterling praise. How about I put away some more things, and if he yells at me to leave again I'll go beg Kioko for another job?”

“Or you come find me and I go yell at him.”

“No yelling! This is a library, not a fight club.” He slapped the straw hat down over my eyes. _That's it, I'm getting my ball cap next time._ “ _I'll_ fight you.”

“I could just throw you over my shoulder.”

“And then I'll kick your ass.”

“Gahah!” He twisted the hat around, messing up my hair. “Sure you would, you spunky sparrow. You should take some magic lessons from my sister, so you have a fighting chance.”

“Maybe I will! ...Wait. She knows magic?!”

I tracked down Akane, the surprising font of arcane knowledge, to ask some questions. At least until her father came over carrying a tower of put-backs. The furrow of his brow alarmed me. But instead of making a scene, Tomoyo dropped his cargo onto the table and stormed off. I tried to pretend I hadn't been about to panic. _Hoo boy._ Maybe he hadn't wanted to yell in front of his daughter? Regardless, I was grateful. I went to put the tomes and scrolls away, Akane trailing behind to pepper me with rapidfire facts. She was better with spirits than foreign spells. But with her help, I figured out how to keep levitated objects from rotating wildly. It was a start.

.

It was a particularly cold night, and I couldn't sleep.

That wasn't an oddity, really. But my mind felt heavy tonight. Thoughts were stirring my anxiety into a frenzy. I missed my bed, my roommate, my friends and family... I missed my life. Back home I would get up to go type away on a computer, either writing or chatting with friends. That quite obviously wasn't an option anymore. I tried lying there in the dark for what felt like several hours. The night wind moaned against the walls, pleading for entry. I shivered. Finally, I crawled into proper clothes and crept out of the servants quarters.

The castle was eerie. Far fewer servants walked the halls, making the guards stand out that much more. _I really don't feel like being interrogated._ So I started on the now quite familiar path to the library.

Once I was inside, I stood by the door. _They really should lock the place up._ It was strange that Tomoyo hadn't. Maybe there were some night owls like me who needed it open for research? Now that I was here, I realized I didn't actually have a plan. Still, it was better than staring at the ceiling waiting for the sun.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, slowly browsing the aisles. So far, Tomoyo hadn't banished me again. But my hackles were raised whenever he approached, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was a bit stressful, honestly. I didn't really have much in the way of friends who'd have my back here. If I could count Daisuke, _maybe..._

There was a sound, like a book _thunking_ against a nearby shelf. I paused. Was someone else in here?

I held my breath. Whoever it was, they didn't make any further noises. I crept along a shelf, heart in my throat. Was Tomoyo still here? Would someone else run me out and report to him? Gods forbid it was a Vallite, they were probably crafty enough to sneak in. When a figure came around the aisle, I nearly bolted.

“Oh my!” A woman in a splendid outfit, snow white ribboned with cerulean and gold, covered her mouth. Her hair was like the sky, blue and vast. “I didn't realize someone was here.”

My eyes widened. Fingers digging into my sides, I tried to blink away sleep, figuring I was imagining things. But she didn't vanish in a flurry of lights. It was Azura, here, in Hoshido. Just like Kamui.

“I didn't mean to startle you,” she continued, voice gentle. Her hands clasped together in front of her.

“...that's okay.” I was shell-shocked and utterly confused, but I compartmentalized as my mouth went on autopilot. “Were you looking for a book?”

“Yes. Do you... work here?”

I nodded, easily falling into the role of guide. “I guess I'm off the clock right now, but I can try to help you find it.”

Her expression was serene, like still water. Only a hint of a frown rippled through it. “I'll be all right. But thank you.”

“No problem.” _Man, this is awkward._ She probably saved smiles for her family, not for strangers. My gaze dropped. We both had bare feet. Actually... why had I come out here without shoes? Was I that out of it? I commented, unthinkingly, “I'm glad I'm not the only one who forgot her shoes.”

She looked down as well, surprise further disturbing the lake. Her lips formed a neat 'o'. “So... so you aren't.”

The beat of silence seemed far longer than it had any right to be. Talk about comedic timing.

“I was just—” “Are you the—”

We both stopped, apologies on our faces. Of course we both tried to let the other speak first, but I insisted. So Azura cleared her throat and began again. “Are you the foreigner that my siblings saved?”

I inclined my head. “Yes, ma'am. My name's Megan.” _And I already know yours, but you don't know that, soooo..._

“My name is Azura.” Her head dipped in return, before she returned to studying me. The dim lights made her seem far more pale. Her eyes were almost ethereal. “You were attacked by Faceless?”

“One, yeah.” It might've been the last of a batch, for all I knew. _I kinda just fell right in the middle of it._

“They're rather terrible creations.”

“Yeah,” I muttered, rubbing my arm. I remembered being smacked down like a bug, and flung into the snow. Even just remembering the sounds of its fist pounding into dirt only feet away made my heart pound. “I never want to run into one of those again.”

Azura nodded. This conversation was... strange. There was something I was missing. Her gaze drew higher, and she inquired, “Is that hat... common, where you come from?”

My fingers went to the brim of my ball cap on automatic. “Yeah,” I repeated lamely. _Wow, broken record._ “I didn't really think about it, or I would've grabbed my other hat when I left.” I was just so used to grabbing that one before heading out the door. Plus it was comforting to wear familiar things. I was still wearing my hoodie, too, having pulled it on for warmth in bed. It probably looked ridiculous layered with the Hoshidan clothes.

“It's very... interesting.”

My lips quirked from habit, trying to lighten the mood. “I know I'm weird. I stick out like a sore thumb, here.”

I only noticed once she relaxed that her eyes had been narrowed. Had she been suspicious of something? But she offered a soft smile, pointing out, “I would say we both do. Our circumstances are fairly similar.”

Again, I couldn't help the snort. “Did you also get lost and picked up by some royalty passing by?” Filters weren't at one-hundred-percent when tired. I was also curious, and still confused. What was going on, right now or with the 'plot'?

“You could say that.” She tucked an unruly hair behind her ear. “...I think I would like your help, actually.”

“Oh?” On the clock after all. But I couldn't deny a princess, let alone Azura. I put on a smile as I asked, “What book are you looking for?”

“Not a particular one,” she admitted, “but I was looking for some collections of short stories.”

She was looking for new ghost stories. Poor Sakura. But I guided her to the right place, and brought her selection to the main desk to log it. I had to dig around a bit. _Still not used to brushes and these inkstone things._ In order to write, you had to add water to this small bowl-looking thing, and grind a stick of hardened ink until you had enough. _Where's a pen when you need one?_ Tomoyo's writing tools were hidden in a special box, decorated with cranes taking flight over a mountain.

Once that was taken care of, I gave another smile and wished her good night. “And happy reading!”

Azura inclined her head, her smile polite and faint. Her movements were slow, methodical, and to really layer on the water analogies she was smooth to boot. She seemed to glide out of the library, slipping out the red door... and it was like she was never there. If not for the name I'd written down, I wouldn't have believed it myself.

 _She's here in Hoshido._ How had I not heard any mention of her? Maybe it was because she kept to herself. Or maybe she still wasn't super accepted in Hoshido, despite growing up here. What the hell did this mean for the secret kingdom? I stared at my deliberate brush strokes like a puzzle. There were many questions I wanted to ask Kamui and his family. How I'd get the chance to escaped me.

Once the morning came, I was cornered by Tomoyo wielding the book log. First railing against the fact that I had come into the library in the middle of the night, he then accused me of making up Azura's visit to steal a book.

“I have nowhere to hide it,” I argued. _I have to keep this civil, but fuck you dude!_ I needed to hold my hands so he wouldn't see them shake. “You can ask her yourself if you think I'm lying.”

His brows furrowed. Clearly he didn't like anyone talking back to him. “ _Regardless,_ you shouldn't be checking these out when I'm not present!”

My teeth squeaked from gritting. “Then next time I'll hunt you down, and apologize to the princess for making her wait.”

That had been too sassy, judging by how thunderous he became. But instead of unleashing hell, Tomoyo straightened up and tucked the log under his arm. Teeth bared, he hissed, “ _Very well._ Every morning, you will inform me of any overnight changes to the log. Today, you're going to act as a runner. I _will_ check in with the recipients to ensure timely delivery.”

I met his gaze, trembling but refusing to back down. “Yes, sir.”

“You are dismissed.”

I had to take a minute to let the adrenaline run its course as other staff tended to the library. They earned occasional reprimands, but none of them seemed to deal with this. _I am in my twenties and I am NOT taking shit!_ He was my boss, but that didn't give him any right to treat me poorly. If it wasn't for my precarious situation, I would've tried to report him, if it were even a thing here. Oh, well. For now, I was going to make sure he had no legitimate reasons to complain. _Cover all my bases._

Once I'd dried my face, I went to find instructions on a runner's job. Maybe Daisuke could make another diagram.

.

The woman woke in a bed for the first time in what felt like decades.

Confused and weak, she kept her breathing slow and eyes closed. There were others in the room with her, ones she couldn't recognize by ear or magic. For what purpose? She was outnumbered, and weak. Not wise to take them on alone. So, she waited.

A third joined them. Cheerful and proud. She nearly blew her cover as she listened. He dodged the others' questions, and inquired about her. There was no doubt in her mind now. He was the one she needed to speak with.

There was talk of guards... healing staves... dark spells from distant lands. She absorbed it all. And eventually, all but him left the room.

She opened her eyes.

.

The only good thing with being a runner was that I got to see more of the palace. Getting lost was common, meaning I wandered around more than I probably should have. That pissed Tomoyo off, but oh well.

Halfway through the first day, Kioko noticed how clueless I looked and gave me some much-needed pointers. Did she just know everything about every job? _A young prodigy._ More names were rattled off that I couldn't possibly remember. She told another runner to keep an eye out for me. The guy was almost unnaturally lanky and delivered weapons around the castle. He probably had to remind me his name was Saburou twenty times.

(“I'm sorry, I'm _really_ bad with names.”

“That's okay, I'll just call you 'Megumi' until you get it right.”

“Okay, fine, I'm working on it!”)

As Tomoyo decided to keep me out of the library for a while, I would stop Saburou in the hall for refreshers or run-downs on a new area of the castle. The first time I ran with my hat and sneakers on, he couldn't stop staring at them. I would've worried, but people were already staring whenever I sprinted down the hallway. _Pretty sure all of the staff know about the foreigner now._ My sneakers were just easier to run in.

Now that I was out of the library I saw the royal family and their retainers more often, if at a distance. It was still strange to see them without armor, but I guessed they wouldn't always be dressed for battle. I waved out of habit. No doubt people thought it presumptuous (or tourist-y) of the foreign commoner. Kamui couldn't stop, but he always waved back. I delivered something to Yukimura once, though I didn't speak since he was speaking with the cooks. And I caught a glimpse of what might have been Queen Mikoto going around a corner. Exciting stuff.

It was tiring work though, especially for someone out of shape. _Sore muscles and bruises galore._ But I could at least take advantage of it. Plus they fed their servants well!

Kioko approached one night at dinner to check on me. Eyebrows lifting, she watched me scarf down some rice. “Where do you put it all?”

I almost forgot to swallow before speaking. “In one of my many stomachs! ...and I forgot to eat lunch today.” She gave me a Look.

“Maybe you shouldn't forget next time, so you don't look like a starving man.”

“But I _am_ a starving man.”

She gave up, reminding me to find her if I needed anything, and went about her business. It was nice that someone cared, though it made me feel guilty. Chatting over food wasn't too bad either.

Another morning, Saburou folded like a beach chair into the spot beside me. He was more focused on breakfast than talking, but he commented on my 'weird hat' and told me about his plans for the day. “I'm finally moving up in life! Gotten so much good feedback that they're finally requesting me by name! I mean,” he backpedaled, “it's not much really, I'm still just running things back and forth.”

“Hey, that's something,” I argued. “Don't sell yourself short. You can clear a hallway in two seconds flat with your long legs, you bean pole.”

“You could, too! You're small enough to get through tight spaces.”

“Hey, come on.”

“I'm serious! And you get to be in the front-row of any crowds.”

“Unless everyone ignores me.” I pointed my chopsticks, then thought better and just used my finger. _I think that was rude, oops._ “You don't know the tragic lives us short people live, forced to use ladders and get others to help with everything.”

“Yeah, well, at least you're cute.”

I snorted. “Oh yeah, that makes everything better.”

There was a passing thought that people were having me run around either to force the stranger to work or to ogle the oddity, but I dismissed it. Even if it was true, I couldn't do anything about it. So why bother? At least there were some nice and helpful people in this palace.

One day, Tomoyo kept a firm grip on the book he was handing over to deliver. He towered over me, eyes dark.

“You will not talk to her,” he commanded, “or disturb her work. You will hand this book over and leave posthaste.”

“Yes, sir,” I answered, frowning. I hadn't dillydallied with the others, so what was up with this one? _Must just be pissy today._ I received my destination and ignored his muttering as I ran out the door on the library's upper level. Today I had my pants on under my clothes, for an extra layer. Running made the air feel much colder, even with my blood pumping.

I navigated the third floor of the castle (thanks to Saburou's guidance) to a 'Saya's' study. There was a woman already surrounded by literature pyramids to peruse at her leisure. _Talk about career goals._ She had her nose in a scroll as she dictated to Akane, who nodded when I entered. They shared their fiery hair, which made me wonder... But a hand was raised, signaling for silence. So I just stood there. Waiting.

“—it went exactly as Ginjiro prophecized, barring the exact numbers of the combatants. If he hadn't been exiled for his crimes against the crown, would his information have changed the fate of those involved? We can't be certain, but my calculations suggest that casualties could have potentially been halved with preparation for the assault, given the time his warning would've provided.”

It wasn't until Akane's brush finished scribbling that the other woman set her work down, scrutinizing me over her glasses. Her gaze went to the book in my possession; she offered a hand palm-up, and I quickly passed it over. She eyed the title before nodding.

“Mother,” Akane began, confirming my suspicions, “this is the foreigner that Father employs.”

“Me-gan, was it?” She didn't look especially tall behind that table, but I shrank beneath her gaze as I thought of her stern husband. I nodded. One eyebrow rising, she introduced herself. “I am Saya, Tomoyo's wife, mother to Akane and Daisuke. I've heard many things about you.”

 _Good things, I hope._ I had no clue if I should open my mouth. _Should I just... leave?_ Saya's gaze didn't budge as the silence grew in the room. Her daughter felt no need to continue conversation, attention returning to her notes.

“...I didn't expect you to be so shy! From what Moyo has said, you've got spunk.”

Of course he had. I winced, offering an apologetic smile. “He told me not to talk with you.” _Also, Moyo? As in, To-Moyo? That's hilarious._

“ _Did he, now?_ ” She leaned forward, elbows on her desk. Mouth hidden behind her fingers, I could still see it quirk. “That only makes me want to talk to you even more! Please, have a seat!”

“I don't think I should—”

“Akane,” she cut in, “inform your father I'm stealing her for the day. And return this,” she added, handing over the scroll she'd been reading from. Her daughter bowed and quit the room.

Now all of Saya's attention was on me. Its weight was almost physical. Her gaze burned with a hunger for knowledge. I felt like a frog in biology class. I tried to look friendly, not nervous, as I took the now empty seat. Tomoyo was going to murder me.

“Where did you say you were from again,” she began.

 _Oh, boy._ “I couldn't really say.” Her other eyebrow rose. I swallowed. “Uh... the... southeast, I think?”

“I see...” Wait, what was she doing with that quill? Was this an interrogation? _Fuck._ She nodded, looking back up. “You're most definitely not Hoshidan.”

“No, ma'am.”

“Yet so polite! Moyo must have upset you, to make you drop your manners.” I think she noticed the smile that threatened to pop up at the nickname. “You're a nomad, then?”

“Pretty much?” If she started asking me about places around the Fates World, I was going to fail that pop quiz. So I told her, “I've uh, traveled across some sea too.” Technically true, even if it was just a cruise. There _were_ other continents here, right?

“I _see!_ ” I snorted. Was that a joke? I should contain myself better, if Saya was grilling me for information. _She's friendlier than Tomoyo... but definitely scarier._ If she dug too deep, it would cause problems. “I've heard that Lord Kamui brought you to the castle,” she continued, tapping the brush on her chin. She quickly followed up, “Where were you before that?”

“I was...” Of course, I couldn't talk about the secret kingdom. But even then, I wasn't entirely sure where I had fallen in Hoshido. _Not even sure how I fell into ALL of this in the first place._ No amount of dwelling on it had shed any light. The air left me in an inaudible sigh. “I was lost.”

“Lost?”

“I'm not exactly up-to-date on geography or anything,” I mumbled. _In this world or back home._ While it helped my cover story, it was frustrating to be lost in every sense of the word. “I don't even know where _this_ place is on a map.”

“My daughter says you're educated, if occasionally vulgar.” Saya waved away my apology, unblinking. A fox watching a hare. She tapped her chin again. “All of what I've heard would suggest you aren't from a poor locale... and yet you traveled with nothing?”

“I...”

“Traveling land or sea, alone, requires a certain level of either fortitude or wealth, but you don't particularly excel in either.” I would've been offended if I didn't feel like she was fast approaching dangerous territory. “And along the way, most people would develop a sense of direction, or at least be able to recall the name of a town or two.”

I swallowed, hard. “I'm not like most people, I guess.”

Saya nodded. “No, you're very much not.”

It was difficult not to feel trapped. She wasn't loud or malicious like Tomoyo was, but she definitely had similar aggression. Her smile didn't soften the increasingly invasive questions. She knew I was holding things back. And suspicion didn't feel nice whether through angry squints or past a flippant brush. She wanted to know, but I couldn't tell her, so we were at an impasse. I could tell she wanted to push further. And I panicked. “I'm sorry,” I stood, hiding behind a formal bow, “I should get back to work.”

“Wait—” Saya stood as well, brush resting on the scroll. “Don't leave.”

“I—should.” My words came out oddly. Something was in my throat. Avoiding her gaze was telling, but I didn't want to stare her in the face when tears threatened to fall. “I'm...” _I'm freaking out and can't stay._

“Wait, please listen. I'm sorry if I offended you.” She paused, but my feet were rooted to the spot. Her voice wry, she admitted, “My son has told me I can rub others the wrong way, when I get excited.”

I blinked rapidly, willing my eyes to dry.

“Please stay. You don't have to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable.”

I took a deep, even breath. She was nicer than her husband, truly, and I didn't want to be rude. I just desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. In the end, my eyes dried enough that I could nod and reclaim my seat. Silence fell. The quiet was only broken by a passing servant, who was ordered to provide tea. I ignored my grumbling stomach. Eventually, the panic eased, leaving me embarrassed. This woman wasn't nearly as bad as Tomoyo, so why was I so upset?

_Maybe it's because I can't tell her the truth, no matter how nice she might be._

When her daughter returned to find us in an almost comfortable quiet, Saya decided enough time had passed. “Akane has also told me that you have an interest in magic.”

I nodded, swallowing until I could manage a soft, “Yes, ma'am.”

Akane had retrieved another seat, facing the both of us. “She managed basic cantrips, and has improved with guidance. She said Hoshidan summoning is 'amazing.' She also expressed an interest in the more—unorthodox—byproducts of magic, like levitation.”

Nodding, the older woman compacted her scroll before trailing a finger along a rack of cases. She deemed one worthy and slid it across the desk. “I think this will further your education.”

I blinked. _She's just... handing this over?_ After getting up to grab it, I stared at the elegant swirls on the casing. 'Courage in Your Summons.' It wasn't tarnished, yet the clasps had already been stressed. _This has been poured over countless times._ I rested the case in my lap and met Akane's gaze, and then her mother's. “Thank you,” I told them both, inclining my head.

“I doubt Moyo will give you a chance to read on the job, so—” Saya waved a hand, rather flippant for a scholarly type. “Go ahead, get started on it. My daughter and I have more work to do.”

 _Why are you being so generous?_ The question caught in my throat. I could only nod and do as she said.

It was difficult to focus on the words, at first. I had to wrestle to keep the scroll open. But once I had slogged through the preamble (skipping or skimming felt disrespectful to Saya) I became fully absorbed in the passages contained within. Their discussion around me didn't even register.

' _Knowing the true name of the spirit you wish to summon is the first step. Search records for the one fit for the task. Once you have made your choice, it is customary to do a ceremony to introduce yourself and request the spirit's assistance. Gift food or burn incense to display respect for their service. Once you have formed your contract, this new companion may allow you to gift a name. This will prevent you from giving away their true name to others. You cannot split a summon's loyalties. A spirit can only be contracted to one diviner at a time._ '

' _Even so, you will not work well with every spirit. They are as varied in talents and temperaments as people, in a sense. Spirits cannot speak in a language we understand, but you can communicate your wishes to them. They often sense your emotions and intentions before you yourself recognize them. Spirits are intimately connected to the energy in and around us. It is recommended to be sincere, or risk angering the spirit._ '

By the time the hour grew late and Saya kicked me out for dinner (“Your stomach has been complaining for hours. Go on!”) I had a new understanding of the elements that came together for Hoshidan practices of magic. Spirits were in everything, they claimed, from the dirt beneath our feet to the breeze in our hair. Not just for summons. Which made a lot of sense. Animal spirits were spread throughout the palace decorations, though coiling dragons were definitely the most prominent. But it wasn't restricted to beasts; given enough time, attention or neglect, _anything_ could develop a spirit. Not all were summon-able, but they were spirits nonetheless.

It fit along so nicely with my own beliefs. _The things in the universe that we can't explain._ I was annoyed I hadn't realized it before. It was time to make some changes to my daily routine, and to my practices.

 _Thank you,_ I said to the universe at large. Staring at the ceiling as everyone else slept, something shifted in the air—or maybe just my perspective.

.

“What are your New Years plans,” Kioko asked.

I paused, rice slipping from my chopsticks. At my furrowed brows, she reiterated, “New Year's Eve is approaching, and I was wondering if you had any plans.”

“I... don't, no.” Working with Tomoyo, in or out of the library, hadn't given me a lot of free time. I hadn't even realized it was that time of year, to be honest. But that explained some of the scrolls I'd been running. “I was probably just going to eat and sleep.”

“The staff take turns, to let everyone have some fun that night.” She frowned. “Talk with the others to see where you fall in the rotation.”

I contemplated this as I kept eating. I hadn't really talked to many of them, besides a few questions. (Daisuke and Akane had approached _me_.) I didn't particularly want to, either. _I honestly don't really care if I get the time off. But maybe Tomoyo will leave, and I can have some peace and quiet._ And maybe he'd drink and sleep in the next day. If wishes were fishes...

Tomoyo stopped me before I went on another run later that day, eyes dark. His outstretched arm startled me, but at his impatience I opened a hand and received a few gold coins. “Your pay,” he explained before storming off.

I stared at them glimmering on my palm.

Though I didn't have a good grasp of Hoshidan currency yet, I knew this wasn't much. At least back home, I'd get enough to pay off some bills and grab some food. My shoulders sagged. _This could hardly cover a meal._

But I lifted my chin, stowed the gold in my satchel, and went along with my day. _It's something, at least—and I get free food and board, so I can't really complain._ It was better than being broke. Maybe with enough time, I could save up for a thicker coat.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates are scheduled on Saturdays, so stay tuned for more in this adventure next week!


	3. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where answers only lead to more questions.

.

.

.

' _I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost  
_ _'Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
_ _[…] The things that I've loved, the things that I've lost  
_ _The things I've held sacred, that I've dropped  
_ _I won't lie no more, you can bet  
_ _I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget_ '  
“Doesn't Remind Me” by Chris Cornell

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Ties That Bind

.

.

I entered the library and found Daisuke slamming cases onto a shelf. The roughness worried me, not just for the literature's sake, but for his. _Did he have another fight with his dad?_ I approached, holding scrolls of my own. “Hey, Daisuke.”

He glanced over, then returned to glaring at the shelf. I sighed. _Definitely another fight._

“Just drop them off,” he told me, gesturing at a stack.

“No, I've got it.” Peering, I frowned. “Why are you putting history with science?”

“My father wants them on the shelves, quick-like,” he grumbled with another _slam_. “So I'm _putting_ them there.” He looked askance when I took one out of his hands. “What?”

“You're just making more work for the rest of us.” I could understand his frustration, but that wasn't any reason to make the entire library a mess. His glare was leveled with my own look. “Putting them in the wrong places now means we can't find them later, which will just make him angrier.”

“ _Good._ ”

“Daisuke—” I huffed, setting the pile aside to poke his shoulder. “Just put them in the right places, okay?”

“ _Ugh._ Why do _you_ care?”

“Because I like libraries, and I don't want anymore yelling.” That didn't seem to convince him, but he at least didn't try to shove past me to continue misplacing things. I crossed my arms, feeling like I was back home reprimanding a lazy brother. “What happened?”

He snarled. “What else? Calling me a failure because I'm not the _perfect child._ ”

_He probably won't believe me, but I know that feeling._ I rested my hip against the table, irritation fading. His fiery hair reminded me of one of my brothers, as did his temper. With a sigh, I pointed out, “This isn't going to help anything.”

“Shut up. And why are you _defending_ him?” He turned, grabbing some tomes from another shelf.

“I'm not defending him,” I argued. The first book crashed on the table, making me jump. I kept them orderly as I tried to make him see reason. “I'm just saying that making him even more pissed off won't help you—not like this. If he wants to keep saying you're a failure, this is just making it easier for him.”

“He'll say that no matter what I do—”

“But his opinion isn't the end all, be all. Why do you care so much about what he says?”

Daisuke turned. “I _don't_ care!”

“Careful— _ow!_ ” He reached out a bit too late to catch the scroll cases he'd knocked onto my hand. I rubbed it, giving him a brief glare. His apology was only a mutter. I fixed the pyramid, then began to pick out the ones that didn't belong. “What do you _want_ to do, Daisuke?”

He set down the last book, hand in his bangs. “I want to get _out_ of here. I don't want to stay in the castle all my life!”

“So, a merchant? Farmer? Soldier?”

“ _Definitely_ a soldier.” He scoffed. “I'm not going to push dirt for a living.”

“Hey, those people keep us fed.” I grabbed the science scrolls to start filling the shelf again. Eyeing each title absentmindedly, I searched for the right words to say. “So what's stopping you?”

“What do you think?” He took one, leaning over me for a shelf I couldn't reach. “The last time I told my dad that, he ignored me all day. He doesn't want me here, but he doesn't want me to leave either.”

It really sounded like he was in a tough position with his father. I mulled it over. _At least he's calmed down a bit._ Another thought occurred to me. “What about your mom?”

“I'm not asking her.”

“Why not?”

“She probably wants me to work with words all day, too. Do what she and Akane do.” Then he groaned, leaning against the table. His eyebrows were so furrowed they were close to merging. It made him look a lot like his father. “I'm just a disappointment, left and right.”

“Nope.” I faced him. “You might not like working here, but when you do your job, you do it great. Remember the map? That really helped me out.” He scoffed and picked up where I'd left off. “So this isn't your thing. That's okay. You're allowed to be your own person.”

“Not in _my_ family,” he muttered darkly. I was going to continue my pep talk, when his scowl deepened. “Oh, _great._ ”

Thinking his father was around, I was halfway to grabbing scrolls to look busy before realizing my error. The uniformed man that approached startled me as he flashed a polite smile. His dark red hair was neatly contained in its ponytail, except for one rebellious wisp. Otherwise, he was the very picture of the perfect soldier.

“Pardon my interruption.”

“What do you want,” Daisuke cut in. His hackles were raised by something.

“I am here to return a scroll, on behalf of Lady Sakura,” the man explained, holding it out. It was coded as a fantasy tale. I accepted it.

Daisuke, still belligerent, puffed out his chest. “You know where the front desk is.”

_Okay, 'Go Die'-suke is back._ I pushed on his shoulder, urging him to go add it to the log. He gave a sour look, but complied. And Princess Sakura's retainer followed after. I couldn't help staring at their backs. No matter how many faces I recognized, there was always that little ' _surprise!_ ' that smacked me in the face. But of course I'd run into him eventually. I'd already seen a few of the other royal retainers in the halls. _I met Hana at the gate!_ The near-casualness was almost comical.

Daisuke's reaction was just a little confusing. Maybe Subaki rubbed him the wrong way. I didn't care for obsessions with perfection, even if I knew the person's intentions were good. _Guess I should expect people to have a history._ Hopefully I wouldn't have any uncomfortable interactions with Subaki... not that I figured we'd run into each other much more.

_Then again, this was a surprise, so maybe I shouldn't make predictions._ This was especially true when I turned with a stack of scroll cases to find the pegasus knight coming back around the shelf. At least I didn't squeak.

Subaki tilted his head, that same smile on his face. “I don't mean to be nosy, but... would you happen to be the newcomer Lady Sakura mentioned her siblings bringing home? About a month ago?”

_What am I, a stray?_ “Uh, yes sir, that's me.” The reminder was jarring. Had it really been that long? A month away from my cafe. From the Japanese and Vietnamese restaurant across the river. From Discord calls and drunk game nights. From home.

“I see. Miss Megan, right?” His smile quirked at my surprise, and he gave a little bow. “I am Lady Sakura's retainer, Subaki. If you ever need anything, I'd be perfectly happy to help.”

_Goddammit, there it is._ If there was a drinking game for his favorite word, it could kill livers. “Thank you, sir.” I wondered what he'd heard about me.

Daisuke came whipping around the corner, thunderous scowl looking _very_ much like his father's. I tensed as he grabbed Subaki's shoulder. “You're done here, now _leave._ ” He ignored my silent warning, pulling the knight away before standing between us. “Don't you have a _princess_ to protect?”

“Of course!” Somehow not bothered by the obvious dismissal, Subaki gave his farewells before quitting the library. Daisuke glared daggers into his back.

“What was _that_ about,” I pressed him.

“ _That_ is who my parents wanted me to be.” He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, teeth gritted so hard they could've shattered. But wait, wasn't the problem that his parents _wouldn't_ let him become a soldier? Suddenly snatching at the cases, he turned his back. “Get out of here. You're running deliveries today, remember?”

“...Yeah. Take care, okay?”

He only grunted, not meeting my gaze. The rest of his evening was going to be spent in a sour mood. I couldn't help worrying after I left, in-between mad sprints across the castle. It definitely wasn't my place to get involved in a family dispute. But he was the closest thing to a friend I had here.

.

It was New Year's Eve, and I just wanted to curl up in a corner and veg.

I wouldn't have minded some food either, but I'd missed out on the early dinner thanks to some last-minute deliveries, and now the kitchens were closed while they catered to the festivities. The library was empty save for me and one other person, who had gone to the opposite side as soon as she'd come in. The shelves were a small disaster, but I wasn't rushing to get it done tonight. It wasn't like anyone was around to yell about it.

This was also a great opportunity to get some reading done. So I hid in a nook with a lantern and unfurled a scroll. If Tomoyo yelled at me for it, well, I could live with another week of running.

Considering the wealth of life in this land, it wasn't a surprise that there was more than one directory to conjuring spirits. It was tempting to go straight to dragons. _How cool would THAT be?_ But I had a snowball's chance in hell to summon one. So I started small. Rat spirits were apparently very beginner friendly.

You had to take certain steps, however, before you could summon even the weakest rodent. The 'scrolls' were essentially contracts between the diviner and the spirit, so certain limitations were put in place. I couldn't make them do anything they didn't want to do. It became obvious with some reading that although some were more than willing to participate in combat, others could refuse. Hence the contracts. But as long as it was within the confines of the agreement, they were invaluable companions. I wondered if any were advisers, or family guardians.

_I could use one of those._ It wasn't like I could practice my own beliefs in this country. Or, I probably couldn't. Maybe another night I'd try something. _But for now, more reading._ Without the proper materials, or even spare paper, at best I could simply memorize the steps towards creating a contract.

My perusal was interrupted by approaching footsteps. _Shit!_ I caught myself before I crinkled the scroll, but I couldn't roll it back up in time. Thankfully it was only Akane. Crisis averted. I smiled sheepishly as she took a seat beside me.

“Have you participated in the festivities yet,” she asked. I shook my head, and then glared at my stomach for its noise. She hummed faintly. “Seems you haven't eaten, either.”

“...I forgot.”

“That is a terrible habit.” She held out her hand for the scroll. Properly clasping the case shut, she tapped it against my stomach in reprimand. “I will take care of this. Find something to silence that racket.”

I exhaled. “The kitchens are closed.” They were chaotic, and they didn't need outsiders underfoot.

“Then look somewhere else.”

“But... the only other places with food would be... like, vendors and stalls in the city.” When I met her heavy gaze, I realized belatedly that she was trying to give me some freedom. I immediately shook my head. “Wait, no, Akane, I shouldn't—you should go out there.”

“I've had my fill.” She tucked the scroll under her arm, and a red lock behind her ear. “ _That_ racket is only bearable for so long. I much prefer the silence of the library.”

On the one hand, I didn't want to abandon my job and potentially piss off her dad. On the other...

“If you come across my brother,” she continued, “remind him not to indulge. He destroyed an inn during a drinking contest, last New Years.”

I snorted, yet couldn't help scrutinizing her sincerity. With how Tomoyo was, it was natural for me to be a bit hesitant to take this chance. It wasn't that I didn't trust Akane, but... well. Good intentions can pave many roads.

The longer I stared at her, the more her mouth quirked. The faint smile seemed sincere. “ _Go,_ ” she finally pushed. Then she stood, taking the scroll to its proper place. My conclusion the other day had done her a disservice: I had _two_ friends to call my own, here. I was lucky my boss had amazing kids, even if the man himself was a pain to work under. I finally heeded her advice, and left.

This section of the palace was quiet, making me more inclined to tiptoe around. There was hardly anyone here besides the required minimum of guards. Somewhere, a bell kept ringing in twos. It was almost eerie.

Once I passed the gates and made the windy trek to town however, the atmosphere shifted dramatically. Everyone was living it up! The streets were where the real excitement was, nobles and commoners alike mixing to play games and enjoy treats. Kids of all ages carefully fishing for prizes, filling the air with shouts of joy or defeat. I passed some girls batting around a cherry with rectangular paddles, shrieking and giggling. And plenty of adults were getting hammered. They were all dressed up in their best kimono, well-insulated from the brisk evening air.

I only had the one simple outfit, with my own clothes (and Daisuke's hanten) for an added layer of warmth. _At least there's no snow in the streets... but still, the wind better not pick up!_ The ball cap and hoodie earned some strange looks whenever I bumped people, but their attention wasn't on me tonight. It was time to party!

Vendors hawked various treats, accessories and trinkets, many stepping around their stalls to wrestle for attention. But they couldn't compete with the decorations: Brilliant red-white-and-gold banners, trios of bamboo shoots garbed in rope and fans, and artful displays that seemed to move on their own accord. Some of it _had_ to be magic, with how lively it was—maybe a playful spirit happy to spread a little wonder. On every building hung a dragon charm or figure, all facing the same direction like little sentinels. I felt like a tourist all over again, walking the streets just drinking in the festivities.

Not like I could drink much else. I had the _Fire Emblem_ equivalent of five bucks to my name, and I was saving up for better clothes.

“...maybe some mochi wouldn't hurt...”

I couldn't help it. The treat was calling my name, and there was a stall decorated with towers of them nearby. They looked cute with the tangerines on top! Kagamimochi, they were called. The vendor also advertised her habutai mochi, which looked more like the treats I got back home.

I caved. And I savored that thing like it was my last meal. _Red bean, you are a national treasure._

People flowed at a steady pace throughout the streets. I drifted to the side. No need to clog up the walkways. I went more slowly, browsing as I chewed my prize. Who needed toys and pretty necklaces when you had food?

Still, it was a bit... lonely, out here. Not because I wasn't here with anyone, though. _I have a habit of wandering on my own, even when out with friends._ That rarely bothered me. Taking in the Hoshidan citizens going all out for the end of the year to ring in the next... it all reminded me yet again how far away from home I was. No, not how far away, but—how cut off I was. Distance never mattered before, because I knew I always had the option to cross it. Or the internet.

But now... _No drunk movie or game night on New Years, or staying up for friends' countdowns across the globe._ The last bite danced on my tongue as I tried to curb the nausea. _Maybe never again._

These thoughts were shoved aside, yet again. It probably wasn't healthy. But I didn't feel like ruining the chance Akane had given me. Even if the reality of my situation was being stranded in an alternate dimension for the rest of my life, I could still enjoy some mochi tonight.

There was an archery contest nearby. Swallowing that last precious morsel, I followed the chattering crowd and tried my best to squeeze through to the front. Cheers went up as someone managed a fantastic shot. I was curious. Was Prince Takumi competing? _Actually, are there, like, sword or naginata tournaments too? Where Ryoma could electrocute the competition?_

It was unfortunate that I missed the contest itself by the time I got up there. On the edge of the clearing, I saw Prince Kamui being congratulated with handshakes and shoulder-smacks. His younger brother was being praised as well, sporting a fancy-looking package of mochi as his prize. The two standing at Takumi's side had to be his retainers. All of them were in rather resplendent kimonos.

“Good evening, Megan.”

I jumped, not expecting an address so close.

“K-Kaze!” _Well, at least I'm not the only one in my normal clothes._ Maybe ninjas weren't allowed to change. I tried to recover from the mini-heart attack as I offered a smile in return. “Happy New Year! Hard at work, huh?”

“My duty is to protect my lord,” he replied solemnly. But a smile crept onto his face. “It is a privilege that I get to enjoy the festival while I do so. Have you walked around the stalls yet?”

“Oh yeah, I saw most of them. So many neat things to spend all of your money on!”

“Yes, there are. Did anything catch your eye?”

I met his gaze and declared in mock-seriousness, “ _Mochi._ ” It got him to laugh, making me feel pretty good about myself. We may have last spoken about a month ago, but he was as friendly as always.

“Ah, Megan,” Kamui greeted as he approached, drawing our attention. “Good to see you!”

“Good to see you, too!” The sadness was completely washed away with just a few smiles. Maybe I had three or four friends here? _Nah, that's too presumptuous._ “Did you hit all of the bull's-eyes?”

He laughed. “One or two!” Holding out the bow, he teased, “Would you like to try it out, yourself?”

“Oh, no.” Palms up in defense, I shook my head at his grin. “I've never held a bow in my life! I'm _not_ going to shoot my first one in front of a crowd.”

“Fair enough. Hey, hold on a moment—Takumi!” He waved his brother over. My shoulders hiked up as they approached, even after Kamui put a hand on one. “This is Megan, the person we found surrounded by Faceless, a month ago. Megan, this is my brother Takumi, and his retainers, Oboro and Hinata.”

Takumi crossed his arms. “Yeah. We've met before.” I wanted to shrink under his gaze, remembering our previous meeting. And his scrutiny made Oboro's hackles rise, looking about ready to step in-between us.

But before she could say anything, Hinata stepped forward to hold out his hand. His grin was easy. “Hey! I've seen you running around the palace!”

“You have?” I accepted the handshake, which was a lot more violent than I expected. A laugh slipped out. _Talk about a warm welcome!_ I jokingly shook out my hand after he let go. “Most people look right over my head!” Saburou certainly joked about it.

The samurai guffawed, even as Kamui argued, “Hey, you're not _that_ short.”

“I've met children taller than me. But that's okay!” I shot some finger guns. “It means tall people are morally obligated to help me out!” He snorted. “Or I could just, climb shelves like a monkey.”

Kamui laughed at the image. “You mean like in the library?”

My smile dropped. “Wait, what? Did you _see_ that?” Panic swirled briefly, and I lowered my voice. “ _Please_ don't tell Tomoyo, he might _literally_ kill me.”

“No, wait, I was just—” He failed to smother more laughter. “ _Do you_ climb the shelves?”

_Oh... goddammit, I just outed myself._ The embarrassment burned as Hinata laughed some more. Abandoning manners, I spun on my heel and announced, “I'm _leaving_.” It was only half-joking. Maybe I could crawl under a stall until everyone forgot about me.

“Ha, no, wait—” Kamui grabbed my shoulder again, clearly holding back more laughter. He cleared his throat and tried again. “It's okay! My little sister needs help sometimes, too! It's fine!”

_At least he didn't say it's cute._ I swallowed, glancing around. Night was falling. The festival was still going strong, but I suddenly felt like I'd overstayed my welcome. “I should probably go.”

“Go? It's only just started. Aren't you going to stay up for the first sunrise?”

“ _God,_ no,” I muttered, “I have work to do tomorrow. Tomoyo would probably kill me if he found me passed out on a shelf.” Honestly, it was a surprise he hadn't tried to already. I knew he didn't like me, or really trust me.

“That's fair, I suppose. Well, have you been to the shrine yet?” My confusion must have been apparent, as he brightened considerably. “Let me show you! We normally do this at midnight, but you can at least see it before you go.”

_He really likes being a tour guide, huh?_ “Well, if I _have_ to,” I sighed dramatically, earning another snort. I bowed to his brother as they said their farewells, and tried to ignore the stares on my back as Kamui led me down the street. At least Kaze was walking on his lord's other side instead of shadowing. I swallowed again. “So, what's this midnight tradition?”

Kamui was close to having a hop in his step. “Every New Year's Eve, we visit the shrine to—well, bring in the new year! Many people pray before midnight hits, giving the Dawn Dragon their wishes. I'll show you how it works once we get there.”

He was so excited about this. Not in a 'hopped up on sugar' way, more a 'super psyched to share something I love' way. The way he waved and smiled at passerby proved that this was a prince who adored his country. And they loved him, judging by how easily they interacted. I learned he even trained with the soldiers when some crowded around us, teasing him about walking around with a girl. He had lived out his childhood here.

There were many things that were thrown out of whack, to be true. This wasn't at all what I had expected. But, I couldn't begrudge him his happiness. Honestly, I preferred it this way. _Maybe his father's madness won't be able to touch him here._

The ringing I had heard earlier grew louder and louder, resonating with my thoughts. By the time we reached the giant red gate, my worries were eased. The weight had slipped away, freeing me to poke Kamui's shoulder. “Okay, Mr. Prince, what now?”

“Come on!” He tugged my hoodie sleeve. I saw some people bowing before the gate, but he didn't stop. Kaze kept a few paces behind, just out of sight. He seemed happy to let his liege do as he pleased.

There was a little pavilion where Kamui directed me on cleansing my hands and mouth, before we approached the main attraction. That, was an intricately carved ivory statue of presumably the Dawn Dragon. A long, serpentine thing. I imagined children climbing to sit in the perfectly wrapped coils at its base. Its horns—whiskers?—were long and thin, and it was crouched as if to listen to us mortals. It wasn't as large as the one I'd glimpsed in the plaza closer to the palace. Judging by the number of visitors, it was just as revered.

I had the near-overwhelming urge to pet its snout. _If it wouldn't get me kicked out, or just plain ol' executed... MAN._ The textures of its scales were hella tempting.

Kamui continued his tour, explaining this praying process. “First, you put in your offering.” He let the gold coin slip quietly into the box. “Then, you'll ring the bell and bow twice. This is greeting the Dawn Dragon and showing your gratitude. After you clap your hands—twice—you make your prayer with your hands together...”

He stepped forward, demonstrating without another word. Watching him carry out this tradition felt a bit like eavesdropping on a private matter. But it was also kind of exhilarating! I took it all in greedily. I probably looked like an annoying tourist, just smiling for no real reason. Learning things about the world around me, even if it was another world entirely, was just... so satisfying! It made my fingers _itch_ to find a pen! After bowing one final time, the prince stepped away and gestured for me to try it myself.

There was some reluctance, but eventually I decided it was all for the sake of experience. Plus people were waiting. My second-to-last coin _clinked_ in the box. There was a shift in the air when I stepped forward, but whether that was from the wind cover or a divine presence was up to interpretation. Kamui had backed off, giving me a modicum of privacy.

I gazed at the statue, wondering what the Dawn Dragon must be thinking up in those spiritual plains it rested in. Did it peek in every so often, to see how Hoshido was faring?

Ring the bell, bow, bow again, clap twice...

I closed my eyes, the clear note lingering. _I hope I find my way home,_ I told a deity I didn't know. And maybe a few I did. _Alive, preferably._

I hoped as hard as I could, with all of my heart.

When I stepped away, the chatter and clack of sandals came rushing back. I had zoned out pretty hard. The prince stood there, smiling. “How was it,” he asked.

I couldn't offer more than, “Very spiritual.” It seemed to suffice. He waved me over so we could get out of the way of other visitors. Nothing clever came to mind as we passed through the red gate once more.

The prince turned when his retainer handed over a package. “Oh, before I let you go _—tadah!_ ” He presented it to me, grin from ear-to-ear.

“What?”

There wasn't a chance to protest. I scrambled to catch the gift before it could fall. The giant leaf was warm, and the smell of baked goods wafted from it. I carefully peeled away the wrapping, finding a silly fish pastry staring at me.

“ _Taiyaki!_ It's filled with red bean paste,” Kamui explained. “I heard your stomach earlier, so I had Kaze pick one up.” He gently pushed it closer, urging me to try it.

I stared at the treat. Without me asking, the prince had gone out of his way to help me out. _Yet again._

Without warning, tears bubbled forth. My attempts to stop them only made it that much more obvious I was about to cry. It was just a snack. How ridiculous could I get?

I immediately felt his hand on my upper arm. “Whoa—hey, it's okay.”

“Thank you,” I croaked. Simply saying it made the waterworks worse, but it had to be said. He led me off to the side so I could clean my face under less scrutiny. And he held onto the taiyaki until I was done, bless him.

I had to take some deep breaths before I felt ready to try the treat. That first bite was fluffy, sweet, and warm, just like him. It didn't go down well with tears. _So stop that, me._ It was just, so unexpected. The kindness hit me right when I was vulnerable. Thanking him all night wouldn't be enough for everything. He seemed pleased when the taiyaki practically vanished, my hunger overpowering decorum.

I dried my eyes with sleeves one last time. I finally mustered up the courage to ask him the big lingering question: “Why are you so nice to me? You've given me... so much.”

“It's not much,” he argued. I was a bit too emotional right now to soften my glare at the bold-faced lie. He weathered it like a champ. But a sigh escaped. “You looked like you could use it.”

“I do, but...” I didn't know quite how to put it into words. “I can't give you anything in return.”

“You don't need to.”

“But I do!” I glanced around, realizing Kaze was nowhere to be found. Or maybe he was just hidden, back to work. I met the prince's gaze. It seemed fiery under the lantern light. “Co—Kamui, you saved my _life._ You were the one who suggested bringing me back here. And got me a job. And clothes. Without you, I'd have _nothing._ ”

Sure, my situation wasn't that great. But at least I wasn't wandering the streets, or worse the wilderness. At least I had a roof over my head, and food in my belly every day. I might be being run ragged by assholes like Tomoyo, but it was better than being run through by a sword.

“I didn't do much,” he repeated. When I glared again, he lifted a palm in a placating manner. “And I don't expect you to do anything for me! Honest!”

“But I want to!”

Maybe it was childish to argue over this. But it was important to me. I had to find a way to convince him to let me... well, I had no clue _what_ I'd do, but once I figured that out, _boy howdy._ The leaf crinkled in my fist, tears threatening to overflow again from frustration. What was worth my life?

“I... I'm making this up to you!”

“What? No—no, you don't have to do that.”

“Yes, I do. I'm paying you back, somehow.” My arms were stiff at my sides as I bowed deeply. “Thank you, sir.”

“You really, _really_ don't have to pay me back for anything—” Actually pulling me back up, Kamui held me still to pin me with his gaze. His lips were pursed, but his eyebrows had nothing on Daisuke. “Not the job, or the taiyaki, and _definitely_ not the saving thing _._ ”

“I'm still doing it.”

His sigh might've been annoyed now. “Would you feel better if I said I did this for my own benefit?”

To say I was skeptical was an understatement. _This man, do something selfish? Yeah, right._ A brow rose as I drawled, “What, for good karma points?”

“No. It's just... well.”

I watched the Hoshidan prince run fingers through his bangs. I thought of Daisuke again and how he was doing, and felt the now familiar urge to mother someone. On the heels of that, I wondered if I had upset Kamui more than I realized. The prince was still a bit of a mystery, despite what I knew. A stone settled in my gut as he glanced away, a pensive look where a smile should've been.

I swallowed. “Sorry, Kamui.”

This brought him out of his thoughts, eyebrows rising. “What? No, it's nothing to be sorry about. It's just...” The smile returned, albeit bittersweet. “I'm just nostalgic, I guess.”

“Nostalgic?” Then again, he was an older brother. He probably argued with Sakura and Takumi about doing things for them.

_...shit, I've stolen him from his family. Takumi already dislikes me or something._ I was opening my mouth to tell him he should go find them when his chuckled words stopped me dead in my tracks.

“Around this time of year, I can't help thinking of my sister Corrin.”

.

The fortress was quiet.

Corrin listened intently. She had waited as long as she could without dozing on her feet. Perhaps the others had finally gone to bed? The stone floors were icy, a stark contrast to her thick comforter. She braved a peek out her door. The halls were empty.

Silent as a ghost, she tiptoed. She was a woman on a mission, determined to reach the kitchens without being caught. So far, her plan was going smoothly. Making herself a cup of tea to greet the new year with was simple enough, right? _I've watched Jakob prepare it so many times, I could probably make a cup in my sleep!_ Not that she was going to try. He would probably have a fit.

Metal scraped across the floor. Her back pressed against a stone walls, Corrin bit her tongue. She was so close! Just a little further! The hall was bathed in shadows, hiding her adversary. But she recognized that gait anywhere.

“Lady Corrin.”

Her shoulders slumped. _Of course he caught me._ She stepped out of hiding. “Good... evening, Gunter.” The man was probably peering down at her in disappointment. “I was just... getting some tea?”

“Hmm.”

“Please don't wake Jakob,” she breathed.

“I don't want to rouse him anymore than you do,” Gunter replied. _Thank goodness!_ “Convincing that boy to sleep is like wrangling a wyvern. Come, Lady Corrin. The sooner you get your tea, the sooner you can return to bed. Don't think this will get you out of your training come dawn.”

Though she slumped, she couldn't hide the smile. This happened every year. Every year, she slept through the first sunrise. For all of his stern attitude, Gunter allowed her these small rebellions.

.

“...sister... Corrin?”

Prince Kamui nodded. “You haven't met her because... she was kidnapped when we were very young.” His gaze was focused somewhere over my head, smile fading again. “We were visiting Cheve—Corrin and I, Ryoma, and our father. We were on vacation when we were ambushed by Nohrians. Father was killed... and Corrin was taken.”

He had a sister. Named Corrin. There were two of them. I was in a world where Anankos had two children, and one was in Hoshido while one was holed up in Nohr. There were two semi-dragon offspring of an insane dragon god running around Fates World.

“It's been so long, but... I still think about her during festivals. We used to race each other between stalls. Got into a lot of trouble together, heh...”

Were there two Yato? Was only one of them 'The Chosen Hero'? Did Anankos know? Could any of the plots that I knew come to fruition like this?

_What the hell can I do with this information?_

“In a way, you remind me of her.”

The statement caught my attention. “Huh?” Eloquent!

At least Kamui was smiling warmly this time. “When you get excited. Or mad. She made silly faces, too.”

This was yet another curveball thrown at my head. _Kamui and Corrin._ That explained why Azura was kidnapped despite Kamui's presence, at least. I hadn't really looked too deeply into things. A foreigner asking those kinds of questions would've probably raised suspicions. Still, I didn't like these surprises.

I just had to swallow the shock for now. Things were kind of heavy. Time to be a goofball. “You mean all of my gorgeous faces?” I waggled my eyebrows, making his chuckle turn into an un-princely snort.

“Right, right.” He clasped my shoulder. Despite the painful memories I'd dredged up, he was still so open and accepting. He told me, “I may not be able to help my sister right now, but I can do what good I can for the people here. Like you.”

He had decided to take his tragedy as inspiration to keep others from suffering. That, I could definitely understand. _You make good out of what you have._ It fit completely with what I had envisioned Corrin to be in the game.

My heart ached as I protested, “That's not very selfish, you know. If anything, that's even _more_ selfless than I thought.”

“I guess it isn't, huh?” He shrugged, hand slipping away to his side. “Well, I'm still telling you that you don't owe me anything.”

“And I don't care because I'm doing it anyway.” I wasn't backing down. He shook his head, finally seeming ready to drop the matter for now. _Success._ My thoughts still churned with this discovery. I tried to shove them away again. _I can mull over it later._ Something occurred to me to ask. “Hey... is it—bad or bad luck or something to go pray twice?”

“Hm? Well, you shouldn't pray to the Dawn Dragon about the same thing in one night—”

“Not the same thing, no.”

“Oh. No, that's fine. Do you want me to go with you, or...”

“I'll be fine,” I reassured, patting his shoulder. I used that same palm to turn him around for a shove forward. It only worked because he humored me. “Now go spend time with your family! Before they think I kidnapped _you!_ ” My urging made him laugh.

“All right, I'm going! I hope your praying goes well—and I'll see you next year!”

“But that's so far away,” I joked, waving dramatically.

We grinned at each other, and then after a final farewell he slipped between festival goers to track down his siblings.

I just had to retrace my steps. There were plenty of landmarks to use, thanks to the stalls and decorations. I traveled in thoughtful silence, taking a moment to bow at the gate. The line was getting longer, the bell ringing more frequently as midnight approached. Many people wanted to grease the wheel of fate. I could barely shove my last coin into the offering box, it was so full.

Ring, bow, bow, clap-clap...

_Please help Kamui reunite with his sister,_ I prayed. _And let Corrin find her Hoshidan family without losing her Nohrian one. Help keep my friends and family safe if I don't make it back, if you can. And... help Daisuke find happiness in who he is, while you're at it._

I wanted to go home, yeah. Dragons and magic were amazing, but I still didn't belong in this world. This was a place for legends to be made. And I missed my family, blood and otherwise. But I figured, if the deities of this universe had a queue set-up for the prayers they'd answer, I could live with Kamui and Corrin—and the safety of the world—getting priority. I didn't have a right to cut in line. And if the worst happened, I wanted my loved ones back home to be okay. It couldn't hurt to hope that Daisuke could be happy, too.

_Maybe I can figure out my own way home._ I'd stumbled in. Could I pratfall back out?

.

“Kaze?”

The ninja was kneeling before Kamui in a heartbeat. “At your service.”

“Oh, don't be like that,” he laughed, not for the first time. “It's New Years!”

“I'm still a ninja, no matter the time of year.” Kaze didn't lose the serious air once they were on the same level. “Do you wish for me to help you stay awake until sunrise?”

“No—well, yes.” It was a little embarrassing to admit that. “But there's something else, too. Would you mind... keeping an eye out?”

“Of course. But, what for?” Almost immediately, recognition dawned on Kaze's face. “Ah. Is it about what we discussed earlier today?”

“Exactly that.” Kamui patted his arm, still smiling. “But not now! You're relaxing with us tonight. And that's an order!”

The ninja failed to suppress the chuckles. The action finally loosened those tense shoulders of his. If there was anyone that could get this serious man to relax, it was this prince. “Very well, Lord Kamui.”

“...but, not _too_ relaxed, or I'll fall asleep...”

.

.

The sun rose on Hoshido, and on a new year. Time flowed ever onwards.

Always slipping through my fingers.

.

.

The first week was fairly busy. I somehow wasn't found out by Tomoyo. Or, if he knew I'd snuck out for a few hours, he didn't yell about it. So I got some time back in the library, in-between runs. I had to repay Akane.

_I've got no clue what she'd want, though, or what she already has._ I would've asked Daisuke, but... he was being exceptionally moody. On my way back on New Year's, I'd bumped into him drunk as a skunk. He shouted about privileged kids and told me to scram. _Never mind that I'm definitely older than him._ And ever since then, any attempts to talk to him were blown off. I couldn't help feeling like I had offended him somehow. Not that he'd tell me what it was.

_He really is Tomoyo's child,_ I thought darkly.

The returning monotony was broken up with Saya requesting my 'assistance' with scroll deliveries. It turned out to be an excuse to ply me with more questions. _She's gentler about it now, but, still._ She even pulled out a map and tried to point out several different towns and countries to 'jog my memory'. When that didn't work, she settled for stories.

(“Years and years ago, I would just sit and listen to the deep _thrum_ of them in the canal behind my house at night.”

“I've never seen an alligator,” she remarked, “but I've heard they're decently sized.”

“I think some can be, like, seven feet long? Or more.”

“ _Really?_ Large enough to ride on?”

I snorted. “I—wouldn't recommend it. Stick with pegasi and wyverns.” It was a fun visual though.)

Akane liked to sit in on these discussions. I thought she was supposed to be focusing on her studies. It was important to tiptoe. When I accidentally mentioned my phone, their interest zeroed in dangerously. It took a _lot_ of convincing before I brought it to show them. I warned against any magic, just to be safe. Watching their amazement when the screen lit up was kind of hilarious. I had it on super-battery-saver mode, but I was still antsy. I turned it off at seventy-seven percent.

(“It takes a minute.”

“It is bound to you?”

“Uh, my fingerprint, yeah.”

“What was that pattern you just drew?”

“The... pattern lock?”

“Are you _sure_ there's nothing arcane about this?”

“ _Positive._ ”

That discussion lasted over an hour, even with paraphrasing and some fudging.)

I tried to be an entertainer, peppering stories with jokes and using silly voices if I could. The inability to type up a quick story was really getting to me, and daydreaming just couldn't always hit the right buttons. I enjoyed thinking up stories for my own sake, but there was something about watching someone's reaction to my creations. Eyebrows shooting up, gasps, inelegant snorts, guffaws, the scolding ' _Megan_ 's—I ate it all up. What more could I want than people who wanted to listen to me?

Boiling it down to essentials, when I didn't want to be alone, I wanted my stories to please. This helped me weather the 'writing fever,' though the itch for keyboard or pencil remained.

.

Accounts of the most recent tragedy in Hoshido's history weren't handed around so easily, so eventually I had to ask Saya for a recap. She was eager to lecture.

A little over fifteen years ago, King Sumeragi traveled to Cheve with Ryoma, Kamui and Corrin. The trip was mostly in secret, though it's impossible to truly hide nobility without removing any and all signs of affluence. Money, finery, guards. Yet the king still went, a business trip with a side of pleasure: Ryoma would see international work in action, and Sumeragi was reported unable to resist spoiling the twins. This trip was planned to have a repeat, with the other children and his second wife if possible. As we all know, he never had the chance.

A textbook description of the event would've been brief and clinical, but Saya offered the people's impressions at the time. She remembered the outrage and the sorrow. How Queen Mikoto had stepped up to the plate despite her own grief. The queen was reluctant to point fingers, but rumors of a traitor couldn't be so easily waved off. The very king of Nohr had been confident enough in his victory to head the operation himself. Investigations into the matter never quite dispelled the mystery. No one was caught. Having to consider other Hoshidans as possible traitors to the crown had left a bad taste in many noble families' mouths. My lecturer's lips formed a thin line.

It had been trying times for Hoshido. A resurgence of isolationism, only briefly stifled by Mikoto's magnanimous air, had led to the subsequent denial of refugees following the complete razing of Kohga. If they couldn't even weed out traitors amongst their brethren, how could they keep the borders open? The regret on Saya's shoulders was heavy, as if she felt personally responsible.

Voice like flint, she told me, “We look to Queen Mikoto as a light, of hope for a brighter future. If only that same light could shine on the rest of the world.”

.

Breakfast, cleaning, shelving, running, lunch, more shelving, evening running, dinner, rest. Some afternoons Saya kidnapped me. Others had Akane assist with books, or follow me around for conversation. It wasn't _bad,_ but... I only had peace and quiet after dark. I was also annoyed that Daisuke was both ignoring me and back to haphazardly slinging books. I tried to keep my irritation to myself. He got yelled at by Tomoyo enough. I didn't want to add onto it. _Even if he's being a brat._ I also just didn't want to deal with it.

It was only when Akane witnessed him tossing scrolls onto a table for me to put up that something seemed to click in her mind. “He's avoiding you.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Immediately, I apologized. I was mostly censored when in 'retail mode', but sometimes I slipped up. The other day I had been mortified by the casual 'hell yeah' I'd given Saya for offering tea. “I don't know what's up, but...”

She frowned, watching the shelf he'd stomped behind. “He can be... difficult.”

I definitely agreed, but at the same time... There was something I was missing. He could've harassed me for any number of reasons, like the hanten I still hadn't returned. _I mean, he inherited his dad's yelling habit._ But instead of taking out his frustrations verbally, he was slamming things around and doing his best to keep his distance. He'd shouted at his dad a few times, but briefly.

“Is everything okay,” I finally asked his sister. I quickly added, “I don't want to pry because privacy, but—I'm worried, and he won't talk to me.”

Akane hummed. Then she pulled me into her father's office. It held a low desk, personal shelves and artfully arranged flowers. It felt like intruding upon a restricted area. His daughter didn't seem bothered, by this at least. Even lowering her voice, she had chosen her words carefully. “There have been some... rumors.”

“Rumors?” About Daisuke? I was surprised I hadn't heard anything. “About what?”

“About the... er.” Her gaze slid away. “The nature of your intentions towards Lord Kamui.”

I blinked. The nature of my what? With Kamui? What sort of rumors were going around? I repeated slowly, “About _what?_ ”

She sighed, fiddling with a lock of hair. “You were seen with the prince on New Year's Eve, and... imaginations run wild, I'm afraid.” My growing incredulity was obvious, if her grimace was anything to go by. “I don't believe any of the rumors, of course.”

“What—are they saying I—because I saw him at the festival—”

My neck was burning. But I wasn't embarrassed, I was _pissed._ Being teased about this sort of thing had always struck a nerve when I was younger. But to have people spreading ridiculous rumors, causing someone I had thought was my friend to drop me like a hot potato—oh, I was _beyond_ pissed. No wonder I hadn't heard anything. They wouldn't bother saying that sort of stuff to my face. And I was lucky they hadn't, or I might've done something I'd regret.

_And instead of asking me about it, Daisuke made assumptions and got pissy._ My hands were clenched at my sides. I couldn't throw or break anything in here. So I paced. “Are you telling me,” I growled, “people think I want to—to bang a prince, and that's why Daisuke hates me now?”

“N-no! That's not—well, that is, um, one of the rumors—”

“You've gotta be kidding me!” Teeth gritted, I gestured violently. I ignored the pain from smacking the table. “I swear, to every god above and below, if this is some sort of stupid crush thing, I'm going to climb a shelf and dropkick someone _._ ” If I had been more calm, I could've watched Akane rapidly swirl hair until her finger got tangled. I'd never seen or heard her flustered, but she was stumbling over her words now.

“Not at all! Or, I don't think so—you're not his, um... type?” Her voice was rising in pitch the more she spoke. “Not that you're not pretty or—or—your clothing is kind of, um, _strange_ , but that doesn't—just, you don't look anything like Lady Sakura! So—”

I paused. The scholar's face froze, eyes wide. Her mouth moved a few times without producing any sounds. Then she hid behind her hands. Quietly, she begged, “Please don't tell anyone I told you that.”

I processed this. _He has a crush on Sakura? ...Huh. Good for him, I guess._ Guess he liked short and sweet girls. Good taste.

The brief amusement from this mental image quelled my anger long enough. I realized I was making Akane uncomfortable. She might have been Daisuke's sister, but she wasn't responsible for his actions. It sucked to push it all down, because I always felt like I was doing that. But I could go outside and scream later, if the anger hadn't subsided. For now, I took a deep breath. Held it. And released it. I had to be professional, or an adult, or something.

“Okay. So.” I leaned by the doorway, crossing my arms to keep from fidgeting or picking at anything. “Why would he get mad, then?” I had to get this discussion back on track, before we were interrupted.

Once Akane had recovered her composure, she lifted her head again. Her gaze stayed on our feet, and her voice low.

“You're still relatively new here, and yet... you can just, walk up to the prince and start a conversation. I don't mean anything _mean_ by this,” she rushed, “but, our family has served the royal family for generations.”

“Right...”

Now that I thought about it, a lot of the people in the palace had a long history of serving royalty in some way, shape or form. Either their whole family lived inside, or they traveled away from home to work here. Kaze (and his brother), Kagero, Hana—even Kioko had mentioned being proud of her family's career. Occasionally individuals like me or Saburou managed to get in without a long honorable lineage of servitude backing them. It probably frustrated some people. No doubt it was one of the reasons Tomoyo hated me. But I hadn't expected his son to feel that way too.

“Our cousin is one of their retainers,” Akane continued. “Daisuke hasn't forgiven him for 'beating him to it.' I suppose he thinks you're trying to get into the royal family's good graces... and succeeding.”

My brows furrowing, I parroted, “Your cousin is a retainer? _Who?_ ”

But even before I heard her answer, I realized _exactly_ who. Who had Daisuke reacted so aggressively towards, without warning? Who just so happened to be Princess Sakura's retainer? His hair was a darker shade than Saya's, but I felt like an idiot for not seeing the resemblance.

Other facts clicked into place. Tomoyo was so hard on Daisuke because he wanted to prove that, just because his nephew got the job instead, didn't mean his own child didn't have what it takes. Did that mean part of his dislike of me was because Kamui had practically dropped me in his lap? Or because he thought the same thing Daisuke did now about my apparent plot to snag a high-paying job from the nobility?

_Shit, and I met Azura in the library that one time, too. AND I dared him to take it up with her if he thought it was a bluff._

“Oh my god,” I scratched my forehead, “it all makes so much sense now.”

Akane was studying me, lips pursed. They quirked down when I met her gaze. She asked, “What _do_ you plan to do? Are you... happy, working under my father?”

I honestly thought about it. The answer was obvious, but I needed the right words. “I like the library,” I corrected. I gestured at the door. “I like organizing books, and seeing all of the different titles on the shelves. Sneaking some reading in sometimes. But...”

“You don't like my father.”

“I don't have to like him to work with him.” I really didn't want to get in-between any family members with this. I wanted to give advice, but it wasn't really my place to interfere. “But I like some of the freedom that running errands gives me too. I see the rest of the palace, and other people. I'm just a little out of shape.”

She nodded slowly, mulling over something. Her fingers snagged a writing brush from her father's desk. “Do you like my mother?”

I winced at the direction this was going. “I'm not trying to make you—”

“No, I understand that. I meant, do you care to work with her?”

Those interrogations could hardly be called work. “What exactly would work with her... entail?”

“Scribing, most likely.”

“My handwriting is _terrible._ ”

Her eyes narrowed as she began tapping the brush handle on her chin. “Running documents back and forth, then—or food. Hm, how familiar are you with tea?”

“Very—well, uh, with the kind back home, at least.” I wasn't sure what to make of her stare. Maybe she wanted more of an answer. “...I could learn?”

“Of course you can,” she replied shortly. A few more taps, and then she straightened and returned the brush. “I think you should work for my mother. She likes you. Father can't refuse her. You'll get more freedoms. I believe you'll be better off.”

Not that I didn't appreciate this, but it was sort of a non-sequitur. “Thanks, but—does your mom even need anyone? She's pretty efficient.”

The scholar actually rolled her eyes. “Her study isn't an absolute mess because I clean it. Honestly, you'll be doing us _both_ a favor.”

Saya, a natural disaster behind closed doors? _...yeah, I can imagine._ I knew my room would get messy if I got too wrapped up in anything. But I still didn't get it. “What about Daisuke? He'll get mad if I'm friendly with your mom, won't he?”

Akane lifted her chin. “He might, but he'll get over it. Just like he'll get over the rumors.” Stepping forward, she met my gaze with the same intensity as her mom. It was only the quick tuck of hair that hinted at nerves. “I'll ask Mother tonight, if you're willing.”

“Sure...” _This is sudden._ It really would be an upgrade for me though. I nodded. “Sure, okay. Thank you, Akane. Seriously.”

When she grinned, one corner went higher than the other. It was infectious. “I like you, too,” she told me. “And so does Daisuke, even if he's acting like a child right now.”

I asked one last question after we slipped out of the office: “How old are you two? It's not important, I'm just curious.”

“I'll be eighteen this summer. Daisuke will be sixteen.”

“Holy shit, I'm a—decade older than him.” That explained a lot. _The poor boy is wrestling with his dad AND hormones._ I snorted at the shock on Akane's face. “What, I don't look my age?”

“Erm... you're very youthful?”

“Riiiight, 'youthful'. Sure.” Wasn't the first time I'd been mistaken for younger. Though, when I was in high school, people thought I was a college student. _Moral of the story: Don't assume someone's age._

Despite the good mood she'd left me in, it was another late night. The frustrations of being in an entirely different _world,_ let alone a different culture, made it difficult to appreciate the experience.

Kioko checked up on me, but Saburou spent dinnertime chatting it up with some soldiers. So I kept to myself. Normally that'd be all right, but I was feeling... strange. The sudden rage from the rumors had died, leaving me tired. Company would've been a nice distraction. Even listening to Daisuke vent would've been preferable.

Scarfing down the rice meal, I decided to stroll and sit in the gardens with my thoughts instead of heading straight to bed. Better to stare at the night sky for hours than a ceiling. I could hear the night noises better out here.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick as a dog, but I gotta keep on the updating schedule! Thankfully the chapter is already written, so I don't have to worry too hard about it. Even small editing feels like too much right now. *sick dragon noises*
> 
> For those who don't know me, this is technically the second FE self-insert-transported-to-the-game fic I've written. My first was "Journey of Awakening: Magically Delirious," which I wrote parallel to another user's fic. It was discontinued after that user left the scene, but I still have some bits written for it that I really should just upload and be done with. (THIS fic was just supposed to be a "for funzies" idea I was writing on the side, but now it's the main fic while the other is abandoned. Life is funny like that.)
> 
> Also - happy birthday Takumi! It's December 14th! Thanks, archer prince, for all of the memes, fluff, and angst. I guess you could say, I partly #BlameTakumi for this idea turning into a full-fledged fic.


	4. Those Slumbering Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where life sucks, so you just have to get by.

.

.

.

_'Hold my hand, flow back to the summer time  
_ _Tangled in the willows, now comes the tide  
_ _How can I believe you, how can I be nice  
_ _Tripping around the tree stumps in your summer smile  
_ _[…] I can't take this place, I can't take this place  
_ _I just wanna go where I can get some space'_  
“Gooey” by Glass Animals

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Those Slumbering Hopes

.

.

The sun rose before I realized I'd pulled an all-nighter. And the real shame was that it wasn't for a flurry of writing. Then it was back to the grind. The simple breakfast I'd nibbled on started shifting after half an hour. _Shit, hope I'm not getting sick._

It was also absolutely freezing today. Daisuke's hanten kept me from dying at the first icy breeze, but my teeth still chattered like a wind-up toy. I really needed my own. Using my entire paycheck on New Year's hadn't been the best idea, small as it was...

I didn't see Akane in the library, so I figured her mother had declined. Oh, well. I reported to Tomoyo, and he sent me to run scrolls on the opposite side of the palace.

This section of the castle was where recruits and soldiers were training under the watchful eyes of veterans. People paired up with wooden spears and swords under their instructors' supervision. The air was alive with _cracks_ and shouts _,_ and the occasional laugh of surprise. If the cold bothered them, they didn't show it. Maybe all of that exercising kept them warm. I just felt like curling up, or puking. Although that was probably the lack of sleep talking.

A little farther off were targets set up for archery, the _thunk_ of arrows adding an underlying rhythm. I snuck over with the thought of witnessing Takumi's legendary weapon in action. _What does it even shoot? Magic arrows?_ He didn't seem to be present, unfortunately. Even more unfortunate was that the closest person noticed me. The kicker? It was an incredibly distracted Setsuna.

_Oh, no._

“Hello,” she called out, ruining what little stealth I may have had. Several heads turned. “I remember you.” She didn't even put down her bow to talk! I didn't know whether to go up and take it from her, or to turn tail and run for my life.

“You... do?” I stepped closer so I didn't have to yell. “That's... good?”

“It is? Thank you for the compliment.” She smiled, head listing to the side. Even with one eye covered by her hair, she looked like she was stoned.

“R...right. You're one of Princess Hinoka's retainers.” She just kept smiling. Unnerving. I tried again, “Setsuna, right?”

Her fingers released the bowstring, and I flinched at the _thunk_. The arrow was, thankfully, embedded into the bull's-eye. Dead center, as a matter of fact. That was almost more infuriating.

Instead of confirming what I already knew, she suddenly commented, “I wonder what Lady Hinoka is doing right now...”

Two sentences in, and she was already daydreaming. _I shouldn't have answered her._ I really didn't have the patience right now. _Aborting post-haste!_ “You just—keep training.” I offered two thumbs-up in my backwards retreat.

Setsuna was already nodding, gaze on some distant shore in her imagination. She cheerfully called out, “Thanks for the arrows.”

“What? _Eek!_ ”

I had turned and smacked straight into someone, nearly upending the cargo they carried. My foot burned from a wrong step. It turned out to be Saburou, arms laden with said ammunition. He seemed surprised to see me. “What're you doing here?”

_Nice to see you too._ I withheld the bitterness. “Passing by.” Admittedly, I was supposed to retrieve a book from someone named Momoka, but I had no clue where they were besides 'the training grounds.'

He shook his head, leading me away with a hand on my back. “You shouldn't wander around here,” he chastised. “You could get hurt.”

I shook him off. “You ran into me.”

“I wasn't expecting you to just whirl around like that! And hey...” He reached over to pat my head like a child, which I swatted away. “I told you, us tall people can overlook you!”

I sniffed. “Then next time I'll stab your shins.”

His eyebrows arched. “Huh. Violent.”

Normally I'd laugh it off, but I didn't feel much like laughing. It wasn't a great day. Training pairs had started breaking up to get supplies. I asked Saburou, “Where can I find Momoka? I'm here for a book.”

“You're here for a _book?_ Uh...”

The soldiers greeted him, and gave me odd looks. Until one pointed at me. “Hey! It's that girl, the one that was with Lord Kamui on New Year's!” His face was familiar, now that I looked more closely. Yama-something?

“Oh, hey, it is!” The guys nudged each other, like this was some common joke of theirs. “Megane, I think!”

“ _Megan,_ ” I corrected. Smiling was almost too much effort, but I had to try. These were the prince's friends, and people were watching. I struggled not to chatter my teeth when the wind picked up. They were laughing again. I wanted to punch them. _Play nice, me._

“You never told us where you got that hat,” a girl brought up. I leaned away from her reaching hand, making her laugh again. “I just want to see!”

“I wasn't aware you saw with your hands,” I snapped.

Saburou clapped a few times. “All right, stop teasing and go do your laps!”

“Who made _you_ general?”

They had their fun, shoving and swapping insults. I had to stand there and wait for Saburou's directions. It was nice that they were all buds. But I was quickly losing patience like body heat and they had me surrounded. I had to keep my expression civil. One brushed past me with an apology. I shouldn't have been so paranoid, but I also wouldn't have put it past that one chick to grab my ball cap when I wasn't paying attention.

When they were finally out of our hair, Saburou laughed. “Sorry about that, they can get rowdy during training. They're all great people.”

“I'm sure,” I answered flatly. “Momoka?”

“Oh, right! Uh—”

“ _Saburou!_ ”

He stiffened at the address. We both turned to see an older man garbed in rather swanky-looking armor. The many layers, polished to almost blinding degrees, made me think he was a big deal. As did the very formal 'yes sir' Saburou gave him.

“We need training swords!”

“Yes, sir!” He only glanced over in silent apology before sprinting off the training grounds.

_...well, shit._

“You!” I jumped again, looking back at the man. Yeah, he meant me. “What are you standing around here for?”

_I guess I'll take what I can get._ I stepped forward, the weight of gazes heavy on my shoulders. Swallowing anxiety, I made sure my voice was steady. “I'm from the library, sir. I'm here to get a book—I mean, scroll, from someone named Momoka?”

He squinted. No doubt he could tell I was the foreigner his soldiers talked about. Even without my hat and the Earth jacket beneath the hanten, I'd just called a scroll a book _._ Without further questions, he jerked his head. “She's over there with the recruits. Be quick about it.”

“Yes, sir.” I bowed and booked it.

Some trainees stopped to watch me, but the rest focused on their whirlwind dances. The wooden staffs smacked together with enough force to bruise someone. A few bloomed noticeably on the shoulders and legs I passed. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to find Momoka without interrupting, so I searched for someone friendly-looking.

A group was milling about a few yards away. I discovered they were an audience to a more dramatic display. The combatants here weren't sparring with practice weapons, as the flash of metal sliced air and stirred up dust. Each strike felt like a finishing blow, and they just kept coming. Oboro's dark ponytail bobbed with her movements, more restrained than Hana's own wavy hair even with the headband. Both were more concerned with each other than their admirers.

Hana tried to dash forward, but the opening she saw closed too quickly. The naginata almost zigzagged as Oboro pushed forward. That reach was insane. A cheer went up when the samurai managed to parry a move faster than my eyes could track. Her slash connected with the pole, but went no further.

“Holy shit,” I breathed. They were so goddamn cool.

Someone came up to disperse the gathering, easily finding the out-of-place runner left standing there. “What are you here for,” she repeated the older man's question. She wasn't as armored, but the naginata she carried was customized with fancy tassels and silver.

“A scroll,” I answered, swallowing. “Mr. Tomoyo sent me to find—Momoka?”

“Did he, now? I am Momoka.” She sent the last of the stragglers off with a hand wave, and told the pair behind me, “That's enough for now! Oboro, run the trainees through their paces.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

I tried to ignore the searching looks both retainers sent my way, now that they weren't distracted by each other. _I can't blame their suspicion. Doesn't mean I have to like it._ I jumped when the soldier asked for my name. “M-my name's Megan, ma'am.”

“Follow me.”

I trailed behind her as we left the courtyard, winding through the palace. Eventually she had me wait outside of a room. I kept my spine straight and eyes on the wall. I didn't want to be accused of being a nosy, shady character, especially by _those_ muscles. She could break my spine over her knee.

Momoka returned with the scroll, but kept tight hold of it. “Show it to that old man,” she instructed, “then return it to me. I'm not done with it.”

“All... right.” I wasn't sure how Tomoyo would take that, but I wasn't telling this woman no. “Bring it here?”

“Bring it to the grounds, in half an hour.”

I fell into a coughing fit after sprinting back to the library. Tomoyo was already upset, and he wasn't too thrilled when I kept the case out of his reach. I needed several deep breaths before speaking. “Mo—moka wants it back.”

“What?”

“She's not done with it.” I was tapping my side, feeling the time crunch. And a bit dizzy.

“ _Still?_ This is the third time she's used that excuse—” His jaw clamped shut. Fixing me with a glare, he ordered, “Tell her this is the _last_ extension she's getting! She acts like these are her personal shelves—”

I didn't bother waiting for the tirade, already halfway across the room when the 'yes sir' finished. My leg was killing me. But damn it, I was going to get this job done and earn myself a break. If I kept moving for now, I couldn't think about the pain. Right? Sprinting through the halls was difficult when they were full of people. Thankfully, they moved out of the crazy foreigner's way. I didn't want to come to a violent halt.

A strong gust smacked right into me when I entered the training grounds again, ripping the hat off of my head. I nearly slipped in the dirt to snatch it. I spat curses. At least the spears were in the same location. I made my way over, teeth gritted. Momoka oversaw the majority, barely acknowledging me as she shouted at the recruits. They seemed to be working on a routine. Naginata spun in near unison, reminding me of a parade. She directed the more experienced ones to assist the people struggling with the steps. Finally, she accepted the scroll.

“Mr. Tomoyo—” I shifted my weight with a wince. “He said this is your—”

“My last extension? Of course.” She tucked the case beneath her arm. “That's what he said last time.”

_Damn,_ I mused. While I understood Tomoyo's frustrations, this was hilarious. She probably didn't put up with his temper. I bowed to hide quirking lips. “Enjoy your reading!”

“I will.”

I took it easy crossing the grounds, keeping weight off of my foot. Exhaustion washed over me. _I'll just, stand here a minute or two._ There was a dummy that no one was using. Perfect for leaning.

Crossing the injured foot, I wiped my nose as I watched the soldiers going through their paces. Oboro spun in tandem with her own group, no less graceful without a partner. Her naginata was a whistling blur. I wished I had half that skill. _I think every kid has picked up a stick and pretended to be as awesome as her._ Maybe if I came back, I could see if anyone minded me picking up a weapon to practice with. Learning to protect myself with more than just some piddly spells would be smart. Though, I'd do no good just swinging it around alone. But who would train a foreigner?

Since no one chased me off after the minute passed, I kept watching. _A breather, after that little sprint._ The sun felt nice on my chilly skin. I basked like a snake. A doze sounded nice right about now.

There was familiar pale hair at the edge of the archery range. I squinted against the sun. It seemed two princes were watching Oboro and the spear fighters. Kamui had his arm around Takumi's shoulders, at least until the younger pushed him off. His laughter rang like a shrine bell. _Brother bonding time._ Maybe they were hanging out after sparring, or they were just here to check on their soldiers. The sight their backs made, side-by-side, brought to mind football games with my brother Trey. My heart ached.

_...at least they're happy._

Still, it had me thinking yet again about the whole 'twin Corrin' situation. How would this affect everything? There was probably only one Yato, seeing as it was a legendary weapon created by the Rainbow Sage. He'd hardly have a reason to make two of the same thing. (There was the whole 'two Kanas in that one DLC with a Yato each' thing, but I was less sure about that one's relevance than the main game.) But then, that meant only one person could wield it. Unless they tossed it back and forth or something. Did Azura have more than one dragonstone in case either of them went dragon? Maybe it could be split?

Or maybe one could wield Yato and the other the dragonstone? I briefly imagined one riding into battle on the other's back. Hilarious, but probably not happening. Maybe it was pointless to be speculating, but Yato's purpose was important. Its fate was tied to someone who could end the war of the Silent Dragon forever.

“Megan!”

“ _Yip!_ ” I spun around, and immediately regretted it. Thankfully I had the dummy. Some colorful swears escaped.

Saburou's hands hovered nearby, uncertain if he should be ready to catch me or not. “Sorry—are you okay?”

I sniffed. “You snuck up on me.” I realized his arms were empty. “How's it going?”

“I was just about to get lunch. Anyway, have you talked to Kioko?” When I shook my head, he told me, “She's been looking all over for you! Apparently you've got another job!”

“I do?” Had Saya decided I had use after all? _Not like she could've caught me beforehand, since I didn't go to bed._ And I'd been running around all morning. It was no wonder I was only just now hearing this. I hoped it didn't make a bad impression.

“I don't know what it's about, but she wanted me to send you her way. She's probably getting food too, so let's go.”

I gingerly tested my foot. Still hurting, but I'd live. If it was only lunchtime, the rest of the day was going to drag on forever. I hoped it would be smooth sailing from here on out. It obviously wasn't going to be, but hope springs eternal.

Saburou's long legs made it difficult to keep up with him normally. I lost him twice before he slowed down. He threatened to carry me until I finally promised I'd kick him in the throat. Then he pointed out I couldn't reach. Kioko saw me weakly smack his stomach just before we reached her table.

Saburou groaned. “Ugh _,_ you wiped your nose with that arm.”

“...Is everything okay?” she asked, eyebrow creeping up.

“Yeah.” I coughed, then sniffed, just a little out of breath. How many hallways did this place need, anyway? After Saburou wandered off to grab some bowls, I sat across from her. “So... new job?”

She finished another bite before speaking. “It's for the wife of the head librarian, Saya. I'm assuming you've met her?” I nodded. She hummed. “She wants to have you in her office every other day, by the sounds of things. You'd work as a messenger when she needs it, but most of your work will be in her study.”

“Sounds good to me.” At least Saya talked to me like a human being, even if sometimes she didn't know when to quit. I rubbed my eyes. “I start tomorrow?”

“Yes, but you should meet with her right after lunch.” She waited until I blearily looked her way before asking, “Are you sure you're all right?”

I nodded. “Just tired.” And several other things, but we'd go with tired for now. _Wish the pain would stop. The sniffling, too._ There was another one. I cleared my throat. “How're you doing today?”

“Busy.”

I snorted. _Mood._

“You must have been up before me. I couldn't find you when I checked the servants' quarters.” She met my stare, eyebrow rising again. There was a pause. “...did you sleep at all last night?” My attention was pulled to a chorus of cheers at the table next to ours. The woman who had been in the library with me during New Years was being congratulated for something. I think Kioko mentioned her name was Ikuyomi? I waved. She warily returned it. “And now you're ignoring me.”

“I'm not,” I promised. “I'm just not answering 'cause I know you won't like it.”

“ _Megan..._ ” A sigh escaped her. “How old are you, again?”

“Twenty—uh. Twenty-six.” Always had to think about it.

“Really.”

“Yup.”

“You hardly act like it.” I lifted and dropped a shoulder, too tired to be witty. When Saburou returned with the most delicious smelling soup, my stomach made its presence known, and loudly. I ignored his snickers, gulping it down. Kioko frowned. “Slow down, or you'll make yourself sick.”

It was gone within a few minutes. The liquid settled in my gut like a warm blanket... that someone twisted with their tossing and turning. Maybe she had been right. I waved off the bowl Saburou offered, spending the rest of lunch trying not to lose it. I had a little help to my feet, but shot down his idea of being escort. On my own I could take my time.

It was rather embarrassing that even Saya noticed I wasn't feeling well. She set me up with some ginger tea as she went over what Akane and Kioko already had. I would run food and documents to her office, and organize and retrieve her own records. The job was rather cushy. So was the seat I sat on, if my dozing said anything. She politely didn't point it out. After scattered conversation, she ordered me to go sleep in a proper bed.

“I'll handle my husband,” she promised. “I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!”

I got back to the servant's quarters, crawled under a blanket and was out like a light.

In the morning, it took me a few minutes to remember I was in Hoshido, let alone the previous day. I stumbled into Saya's study after another light breakfast, murmured a soft 'g'morning,' and went straight to organizing scrolls like some zombie librarian. At the time, I didn't know what to make of all of her giggling. But she went easy on me, which was much appreciated.

.

Now working under both Tomoyo and Saya, my routine changed yet again. No matter who had me for the day, Saya bid me to grab us both lunch and had me over for tea. Either I sat there while she thought aloud, or she teamed up with Akane to ply me for more tales. My pay also came from her, and more frequently. I hoarded each and every coin.

I finally saw the mess Akane dealt with: Cushions being thrown at the wall, forgetting she had a brush and inkstone out already and grabbing a new one, setting aside chaotic towers of scroll cases. For guests she put on a perfect air, but she couldn't keep it reigned in forever. She seemed to constantly pour over the palace's inventory, writing out orders for me to deliver. Her concerns lied mostly with outfitting specialty units such as the Hoshidan sky knights, which meant frequent reports from people like her nephew. No wonder Daisuke never hung out with his mother. But Subaki was respectful and courteous every time they spoke, and always took a moment to ask about my day. Oddly enough, he never was annoyingly perfect, just incredibly efficient. I was almost surprised to like the (albeit brief) exchanges we had.

Not everything was how I expected it to be. I had to get used to the reality instead of hanging onto the game's story.

As February rolled around, Akane said she was glad I seemed much happier. When I asked what she meant, that quirked smile returned. It was because I hummed more now.

And, I mean, she had me there. I wasn't always on edge in the study. For all of her nosiness, Saya was more good-humored compared to her husband. And I never had to track down the ladders that always went missing when I needed them. She was also the only person I had to worry about cleaning up after. For that matter, Tomoyo seemed to have calmed down, a little. He didn't yell at me quite as much as before. Still glared, but what can you do.

I couldn't help being paranoid. _I wonder when the other shoe is gonna drop._

At last, the spring sun started melting away what snow lingered on the mountain. I was both grateful and miserable. On the one hand, it wouldn't be nearly as cold! I was sick and tired of winter! (It wasn't actually that bad here, not like Chicago or Canada. I'm just a big baby.) On the other hand, allergies. Coughs and sniffles became much more frequent. Saya's morning pot of tea switched to blends she promised would help. Bless that woman. _I'm getting used to tea without sugar or honey, at least._

She was fussing over my clothes when Subaki entered. He was still in his usual attire—although, now that I looked closer, something was missing. A layer, maybe? Did he have different uniforms for the seasons? _Would make sense._

“Good afternoon, Aunt Saya, Ms. Megan.”

There was something else different about him. I realized he was missing the scrolls and other things he usually brought for our perusal and records. His aunt noticed, asking after greetings, “What brings you here today?”

“As observant as ever!” He smiled. “I've actually come with a request from Yukimura.”

Saya's tone was strangely sharp. “Oh? I'll be more than happy to argue logistics with him again.” I was surprised. I had thought she would get along with most anyone around here. _Especially considering how she puts up with her husband._

Subaki wasn't bothered, though as her nephew he was likely used to this reaction. He informed her, “The request is for your presence in his office, though I doubt it's for another argument.”

“Hmph. We'll see about that. Megan!”

I snapped to attention. “Yes, ma'am?” I could see where Akane got the smile quirk from.

“It's time you got a little tour of Castle Shirasagi's upper levels! Nephew, come with us.”

.

I'd explored a total of four floors of the main castle so far, including some of the grounds. Saya's study was on the third floor, and the library spanned both that and the second floor below it. More recently I'd visited the fourth when following Momoka. I certainly got my daily workout, running up and down stairs and between the courtyards and other buildings. But there were _another three floors_ to this place, and Yukimura's office was on the sixth.

When I was about fourteen, I had a small freakout while visiting an aunt. It was during an outing to see Chicago, and one of the sights on the agenda was the Sears Tower. Up, up, up the elevator climbed. We stepped out onto the ninety-ninth floor, the highest I'd ever been outside flying. The building swayed with the wind, and it had felt particular blustery that day. So I did the only logical thing: I hit the floor, refusing to get back up until we were leaving. Traveling in planes was something I reveled in; standing atop a giant teetering structure had been terrifying.

Gritting my teeth as we climbed even more stairs, I focused on my strides. _Maybe on the flip side, this means I'll be fine with flying mounts,_ I hoped.

I couldn't remember enough to truly compare, but it probably didn't sway nearly as much as the skyscraper had. Still, I could swear I felt it in every creak. The smalltalk Saya and Subaki engaged in helped me ignore both the unease and the complaints of my legs. Too many stairs. Why did any building need this many floors?

“How is your training of the new recruits going, Subaki?”

“It is going perfectly. They're quick studies. How has your work been?”

“As busy as ever. It always seems like we're out of something.”

The difference in traffic _was_ interesting to note. People weren't as loud and chaotic up here, though they moved just as quickly. Tomoyo was either mercifully keeping jobs up here from me, or he wasn't privileged enough for them. Or maybe there was another library? There was a second kitchen up here, which was easier to serve the higher floors from. Probably the royal family too.

_Wait, does that mean they all climb seven flights of stairs constantly? No wonder they're all crazy fit._

More eyes followed me up here, where people weren't as used to my presence. The weight of them dogged me even after turning the corner. It felt like a hundred of Hana and Oboro, but more judging. At least those two's oppositions weren't as abstract as this blur of faces. These servants probably took their first look at me and found me both wanting and suspicious. Unless gossip had spread up here, which might not do me any favors anyway. I stuck close to Saya, thankful when we at long last arrived at the office.

“Thank you, Subaki,” she told her nephew at the door. “You must return to your duties, I take it?”

“Yes. Always a pleasure to see you, Aunt Saya. And you, Ms. Megan.” He bowed, and took his leave.

I inhaled just before entering, trying to keep my cool. There was the irrational fear, however, that Yukimura could take one look at me and dissect my thoughts. Saya was already poking and prodding. This man was a strategist working directly with Queen Mikoto. If he thought for even a moment that I was suspicious, all of the help Kamui had given me could be forfeit. Along with my life.

The office was larger than Saya's, and neater. The messiest portion was the desk, maps strewn across it. Other than that, scrolls were all in their cases, only one box of writing utensils was open at a time, and cushions weren't creating an obstacle course. I saw Saya judging the desk and restrained the urge to smack her arm. _You are WAY worse._ Yukimura sat turned away from the door, scrolling through documents as he muttered. Was his hair more ruffled than normal? It was only after my boss cleared her throat twice that he jumped. “Ah, Saya, there you are.” He set his work aside and got to his feet.

“Here I am,” she parroted. Her arms crossing, she pushed, “Well, Yukimura? Have another _suggestion_ for my inventory sheet?”

He had paused, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. “No, that's not why I called you here.” Fingers rose to adjust the frames. He cleared his throat before inquiring, “And what is this young lady doing here?”

The decision to stand behind her was meant to be tactical. The focus wouldn't be on me, and I could observe without being in the way. And then Saya pulled me forward. I swallowed the panic and tried to appear harmless. She had a firm grasp of my shoulders. “Yukimura, this is Ms. Megan. She's been working in the library with Moyo. I was showing her around. You don't mind, of course.”

_Ha. Moyo._ Still funny.

He murmured something I couldn't catch. The subtle facial hair made him look older, certainly. But it was the calculating gleam in his eyes that proved his years of experience. Then he spoke more clearly. “I wished to discuss sensitive information with you.”

Saya huffed behind me. “This girl goes through my work, so whatever we discuss will no doubt get into her hands tomorrow. Or are you afraid she'll point out your mistakes?”

“Saya...”

“Fine, fine.” She gave me a long-suffering look. “Megan, if you could run down to the library? Moyo has something waiting for me.”

Well, she had never claimed to be subtle. If I had been in Yukimura's shoes, I honestly would've been just as wary. I didn't want to step on any toes. Saya reminded me to not _actually_ run down the stairs, so I decided a nice brisk pace would be in order. Better than almost keeling over. _And it'll give them plenty of time to talk about whatever._

Walking alone didn't bother me. It was a constant back home. Outside of getting to work, I'd also gone through tons of airports and train stations. I was just another nameless person trying to get from point a to point b. But without my chaperone here, more searching looks came my way. Being a stranger was different from being a foreigner. Maybe wearing my ball cap to Yukimura's office hadn't been the best idea, sunlight notwithstanding. It was hard to keep my gaze off of my sneakers.

Finally on the fourth floor, I was glad to see a familiar face coming around the corner. “Hey! Saburou!” I flagged him down.

“Oh, hey!” He shouldered his basket, wafting something earthy my way. Herbs? Mushrooms? “Need anything?”

“Nope, just saying 'hey',” I admitted. It wasn't like I _always_ needed his help.

We both grinned, and I smacked his arm in good humor and for good luck. Even just that small interaction made me feel much better. _The floors above might not know me, but people down here do._

So did Tomoyo, not that that helped any. When I entered asking about a book or scroll for his wife, he withheld the information to scold me. Why would I come in here without knowing what she was asking for?

“Because she needed an excuse to kick me out while she talked to Yukimura about important sh-stuff.”

Tomoyo went quiet when I had expected a tirade. _He yelled when I almost-swore before._ My irritation faded. His eyebrows were doing an interesting dance across his forehead. Without explaining anything, he retrieved a plain case from the front desk.

“...You will take this to her,” he instructed, handing the scroll over. “No stopping to chitchat!”

“Yes, sir.”

There were some interesting dynamics in this castle. Some people distrusted me, some welcomed me. There was conflict within families, between nobles, and lots of unspoken things in the mix. I really didn't want to have to decipher it all, but curiosity piped up on occasion.

The scroll I was delivering covered Hoshidan-Nohrian conflicts in the past hundred years, judging by the label. An itch to read it crept in. But snooping wasn't worth it. I could always keep an eye out for when Saya returned it. So I tucked it under my arm and started making my way back up four flights.

I passed Oboro while climbing to floor five, offering a smile she didn't reciprocate. I wondered if she was on her way to talk to one of the veteran soldiers. Momoka's room was below.

“...hey! Wait!”

My hand rested on the wall to make sure I didn't tumble back down as I turned. She was coming up those stairs fast. “Yes, ma'am?” Retail training was hard to shake.

She was pointing at the scroll case, expression twisting. “What are you doing with that?”

_Yikes!_ Okay, if she bared anymore teeth, she'd resemble a snarling hound. “Delivering,” I answered. _Jesus fucking Christ, is she related to Tomoyo too?_

“To who?”

“Saya. Um, Mrs. Saya, Subaki's aunt?”

Crossing her arms, Oboro pointed out, “She doesn't work up there.” She was just shy of growling at me. Did it really only take glimpsing the word 'Nohr' to rile her up? _Holy shit._ “What are you _really_ doing with it?”

“She's up on floor six, talking with Mr. Yukimura!” Hands palm-forward, I blurted, “You can ask Subaki, he walked us up there!”

Her eyebrows didn't stop furrowing as she scrutinized me. If I left, she'd probably just shout up the stairs or hunt me down. But I didn't want to stand there arguing with her either. _Just because I'm not from around here doesn't mean I'm Nohrian,_ I wanted to tell her. But I wasn't even sure that was the problem.

“...then you won't mind if I go with you.”

“Yeah, that's fine.” I didn't want her to cause a scene. My peaceful walk was ruined, but things could be much worse. Tomoyo could've done this to me. _It's only for a few floors, anyway._ “Uh, if you're not busy?”

She didn't answer, marching up the stairs. _Ooookay then._ I followed, taking the lead once we hit the top. She probably didn't want me in her blindspot. Having her in mine made my shoulders tense. I imagined her whipping out a naginata to stick me like a pig.

“So, you're, uh, Prince Takumi's retainer, right? One of them?”

She remained silent, and I could barely glimpse her over my shoulder.

Conversation was a no-go, then. Noted.

I finished lamely, “That's cool.”

People still stared, but now I preferred their looks to Oboro's presence. At least they were gone once I went around the bend. _She's the demon on my heels._ I focused on retracing my steps from earlier, counting the doors once we hit the sixth floor. It was the longest, darkest walk of silence in my life—and I've walked home alone at night. I didn't much feel like singing to fill this quiet.

“Okay,” I stopped beside the room, wiggling the case, “I'm going to go in and hand this over. Okay?” She didn't look pleased, crossing her arms. Was she going to wait outside for me? _Figures._

I slid open the door, and yelped. Someone was standing right on the other side!

“Oh, my apologies,” the high prince of Hoshido offered as I grasped at my racing heart. “Ah, Megan. You're hard at work.”

“Ry—you— _ngh._ ” I stepped aside, ducking my head in embarrassment rather than respect. “Yes, sir.”

Ryoma was the friendliest giant to tower over me. _I could probably hide my entire body in that mane of hair._ Whereas his siblings wore more casual clothes on occasion, I had yet to see him outside of armor. He greeted Oboro, who immediately bowed. Yukimura and Saya exited after him, which suggested the meeting had been cut short. Goodbyes were polite and short. The men started down the hallway, discussing something in low voices. Oh, well.

I extended the scroll to my boss, who accepted it with a smile. “Sorry I wasn't faster.”

“I'd rather you take your time than fall down several flights of stairs.”

“Because I'd do that,” I joked.

It was tucked under her arm with the other documents she'd brought to rub in Yukimura's face. _I wonder what that has to do with supplies._ She grinned at Oboro scrutinizing us both. “Ah! How fortuitous! I wanted to commission something from you, Ms.Oboro.”

The retainer's brows shot up, and then her entire demeanor shifted. Her smile was sweet, even. “O-oh? From me? I'd be more than happy to! Looking for a new wardrobe for spring?” The bubbly voice was a welcome change.

“Oh, absolutely.” Saya seemed to enjoy the reaction as much as I did. “Your work is excellent, both in appearance and mobility. You truly know your craft.”

Giggling, the excitement seemed hard for Oboro to contain. “Thank you very much! I won't let you down! Would you like any particular colors? Themes? Something to really _wow_ people?”

Saya laughed, catching me off-guard. She began, “Oh, it's not for me.” And then I remembered our conversation, before Subaki had interrupted.

“No,” I cut in, causing Oboro to frown. But Saya's grin only got wider. “ _No._ No, you stop that!”

Her voice rang out over my protests. “This hard worker here desperately needs more than one change of clothes. Winter is out and spring is in! Yes, of course I'm paying for it,” she directed towards me.

I groaned, glancing to the ceiling for divine assistance. “You don't have to! I can wait a little to save up. Wait—” Where had that pouch she was emptying come from? I wasn't fast enough to intercept the money before Oboro snatched it away, if only to prevent me from having it. “Saya!”

The scholar shushed me. “You've been very helpful for my husband and I. And my children like you. I won't hear anymore about it!”

It felt wrong. This was what I was saving my money for, but she beat me to the punch! The woman was a force of nature when she made up her mind. The young lady she was commissioning wasn't going to disobey her either, even if she didn't care for me. _But I should be paying for it._ Words caught in my throat. It wasn't pride, it was... something else. Guilt? This was another person I was becoming indebted to.

“Whenever you have the time to take measurements,” Saya broke the awkward quiet, “I'll make sure her schedule is free. Unless you can take care of that tonight?”

“I-I'm sorry, I have other duties to attend to...”

Whether or not that was true didn't really matter to me, trying to mask how upset I was. Saya didn't question it, bidding Oboro good night. I trailed after, gaze on our feet.

I'd never had an outfit custom-made for me before. The closest I'd had was hemming a pair of jeans so my short self could fit in them. Borrowing or getting hand-me-downs was one thing. But, creating a new outfit? Just for me? I should've been grateful. But it just felt excessive, even if it was the norm around here. My hesitation seemed to amuse my boss. She reassured me it was fine and let me off work early. The feeling only got worse.

The account of a beginner diviner that I tried to read would normally be very engaging. But I just couldn't focus. The paper and writing utensils Saya let me borrow sat untouched on the table. There was no way I could take notes like this. I sighed, putting everything away. _Maybe I'll just lie in bed for a while._

On my way out of the library, I caught sight of Daisuke stomping down the hall. Part of the reason why Saya was adamant I get new clothes was because I was still wearing her son's winter hanten. It was well past time to give it back. With the weather warming up, I didn't really need it anymore either.

“Daisuke!” He didn't slow down. I had to sprint to finally catch up with him and his long legs. “Hey!”

When he spun around, I couldn't help a step backwards at the thunderous look on his face. _God, he looks so much like his dad._ He sounded like him, too, when he yelled, “What do you want?” Heads turned our way.

“I just—wanted to return your jacket,” I blurted. My skin prickled and burned from the attention. I shrugged the hanten half off when he spun away. “Hey—Daisuke, wait!”

“Leave me alone.”

Why was he being such a brat? “I'm giving this back to you!”

“I don't want it!” Before he turned the corner, he sent one last glare my way. “And I don't want some foreigner following me around! Why don't you just—get lost?” His jacket crumpled in my hands as he stormed away.

The palace blurred. Blinking rapidly, I shook out the wrinkles and carefully folded it over my arm. _He really does hate me now, huh. Over some stupid rumors._ My face threatened to twist. But I forced a neutral expression as I made my way back to the servants quarters. It was fine. I crawled into bed and didn't move when dinnertime rolled around. Didn't have much of an appetite, anyway.

.

According to the scroll I delivered to Saya, about sixty years ago there had been (quiet) attempts to reach an understanding between the powerhouse nations. A talented Hoshidan strategist who worked for the king preceding Sumeragi was found with incriminating letters. He had consistent correspondence with Nohrian officials under so many proxies it took several ninjas to follow the trail. This was the man named Ginjiro, a part of Saya's lecture I'd interrupted when we met. It was a credit to his relationship with King Yasunari that he was exiled rather than executed. This closeness to the royal family unfortunately didn't extend to listening to his dire warnings of a Nohrian assault on Mokushu villages from the sea.

Failing to convince them of the dangers, they weren't nearly as prepared to provide the ninja nation assistance after the dust settled. Long after he had left the country, documents concerning the attack were found proving he had used his Nohrian sources for reconnaissance. The question Saya had posed to her daughter, 'would this information have changed their fate,' made me think that not everyone was pleased with how that situation had been handled. I doubted it meant sympathy for Nohr, especially nowadays. The strategist himself was never heard from again.

To have accusations thrown in your face despite your good intentions... to have your loved ones turn on you... I wished Ginjiro hadn't died in obscurity. I hoped I would fare better.

.

The bucket sloshed as I stumbled over a dip. Now my sneakers were wet. Fantastic.

When I entered the study that morning, Saya had turned me away. Apparently I had a day off. It was the first I'd heard of it. But I wasn't complaining. Working day in, day out was exhausting. No wonder my mom had always been so tired when I was younger.

Thinking of her reminded me how low I'd been feeling lately. I knew I had a bad habit of withdrawing and losing my appetite when deeply upset. It was hard to fight it when I was so alone here. _If only I could just, take a plane and stay with mom for a week._ She'd smoke up some chicken or take me out for a long talk. We never did karaoke together like we said we would, once I grew up.

_I hope everyone's doing okay._ I scrubbed at stray tears.

Laundry. I had laundry to do. Or rather, I wanted to do it. I could hand it off to a servant as usual, but this was something to occupy my hands with. My winter attire was filthy, and splashing some water hadn't gotten rid of every stain. Akane had mentioned switching out wardrobes, and stowing my dirty clothes away for a year wasn't wise.

Now the problem was finding a quiet place to wash them in. Most people who frequented the ground level didn't bat an eyelash at my foreign clothes anymore. But I cleaned better without an audience. I figured doing it outside would mean less clean up afterwards too.

It was quite a walk to get complete privacy. I tried to focus on my search instead of my thoughts. Picking out the differences in flora alone was enough to amaze me. You never really noticed those sorts of things unless you slowed down. But the sky also seemed that much more blue and clear here. It definitely felt like a different world. Without pollution, this place could remain gorgeous for millennia.

As long as no rampaging dragons destroyed it. But anyway.

Several families could live on the empty land here without being crowded. I finally decided on a spot a little past the inner walls. The actual chore was simple enough. It had to be: There weren't any washing machines here to do it for me. If I had cared more about sanitation, I would've tried to boil the water before using it. But since I wasn't drinking it, it'd work well enough.

Dunk, scrub, shake, examine, repeat. I couldn't get everything, but it looked a little better, and didn't smell nearly as bad. It was something.

I glanced around, wet garments over my arms, and swore. How was I going to dry these? No stick or string to hang them with... I was an idiot. _Guess I'll explore a little more._ I put the castle further behind me with every squishy step. I didn't want anyone laughing at my misery.

_Hold on a second, there's a lake out here?_ Sure enough, there was a body of water within walking distance of the castle. I stopped at the bank, watching the sunlight dance on the surface. _Either a small lake or a big pond._ Someone could have lapped it in a few minutes. The narrow dock made it a nice place to relax. Maybe do some fishing. I walked out to the end and laid out my clothes. It was better than waving them around for a few hours. It was hardly noon, but I was already kind of tired.

“...fuck it. It's my single day off for the year,” I snorted, “so I've got nothing better to do. Might as well.” I took off my shoes and socks and sat at the edge.

Dangling my feet in the water, I thought of the river my dad's family used to visit. A family friend owned a large stretch of property—hell, they had farmland, and their children and siblings also had houses there. Every summer we'd either go there or to my grandfather's beach cottage for fireworks. It was most definitely illegal to shoot fireworks into the river, but 'Uncle Doug' had fired one in so it looked and sounded like a UFO. They'd held pig pickin's for what felt like a hundred people, probably friends from church or masonry.

That all seemed like decades ago now. Even before dropping into Hoshido, I hadn't visited Uncle Doug's place since my grandfather passed. A lot of stuff had happened over the years.

Still, I thought of the kids who whooped and hollered down the slide and into the river. I'd envied them a little, unable to swim. Still wasn't the greatest swimmer, to be honest. Otherwise, with how clear and peaceful this lake looked, I might've fancied a dip.

I was already drying pretty fast in the sun, though. It felt warmer the longer I sat there. I rolled onto my stomach, set my glasses aside, used my arms as a headrest, and pushed my hat down for maximum shade. Sitting out in the sun always made me sleepy...

.

The world felt a little cooler when I startled awake. The sun was at a different angle. It was close to late afternoon, maybe even evening. It probably hadn't been a good idea to nap alone in the sun. Or on a wooden dock. It creaked as I stretched, trying to work the crick out of my neck. Definitely not a good idea.

“You're finally awake!”

“ _Yip!_ ”

I rolled right over the edge and into the water. I'd forgotten how narrow the dock was.

Soft laughter rang out as I stumbled coughing onto shore. Even without my glasses, the jingling clued me in before I glimpsed a messy blob of hair. _If that's Azama, I'm going to kill him._ His approach with that staff was probably what woke me.

“What a refreshing dip that must've been!” Oh, it was Azama, all right. Perfect. I could hear the smile in his voice as I stomped back down the dock for my glasses. “Why, you look like a drowned rat!”

“I'll drown _you,_ ” I muttered as I squinted at the deepening sky.

“Hm?” He didn't wait for me to repeat myself, not that I was going to. “Imagine my surprise when I find the foreigner snoozing all the way out here! You're quite lazy, aren't you?”

My teeth ground together. Calling me lazy, for enjoying my day off? But shouting about all of the running and bookkeeping I'd been doing was pointless. I didn't need to prove anything to him. _He'd probably just tease me about something else, anyway._ I decided to shift the focus instead. “What are you doing out here?”

“Communing with the divine, of course! And finding people snoring their lives away.”

I almost rolled my eyes. “I don't snore.”

His smile was even more infuriating when I wasn't in a panic. It was too smug for someone I'd want to deck in a worse mood. He rested the staff on his shoulder. “How would you know if you did or didn't?”

“Someone would've told me.” The servants quarters were full of people.

“Doubtful. They probably don't want to talk to you at all!”

_If only I could spare the battery to block him out with music._ I stood a distance from my washed clothes and tried to wring out my hair. The smell of lakewater lingered. Ugh. I'd have to clean these ones too. Once my clothes were folded over my mostly dry arm, I grabbed my shoes and socks and started back towards the castle. Unfortunately, the jingling followed. I glanced at the sky. Where was divine intervention when I needed it most?

“There are rumors that you're trying to slip into the royal family's good graces through Lord Kamui.” I lengthened my stride. Attacking a monk on royal grounds was a terrible idea. But he didn't make it easy for me. “I don't believe them, of course. That would be too much work for someone as lazy as you!”

“ _Don't kill him,_ ” I chanted under my breath. The bucket I'd washed my clothes in was right where I'd left it. I snatched it up in passing. I wasn't going to stop and let him catch up. Wait, was he speeding up too?

“Why are you walking so fast,” he laughed, coming up beside me. Damn long legs! “Are you afraid of facing divine punishment?”

The words leapt out before I could think. “You're the divine punishment.”

“Hahaha, good comeback!”

“I aim to entertain.” I just kept going. That was probably only egging him on, the sadistic bastard. But I was fast approaching the limit of my patience along with the end of the courtyard. What a shame it would be if the man was impaled on the castle's doorstep.

_Okay, rein it in, Megan._

“And how entertaining you are! Why, I remember the noise you made as I took the arrow out of your leg. Like someone stepped on a dog's tail.” The staff came around suddenly. It _thumped_ my leg, forcing me to stop to avoid tripping. “Such a shame, you can't force the prince to carry you around anymore.”

I moved past him, brainstorming for a way to lose him. Maybe the servants quarters? No, he'd probably just waltz right in. Maybe I could use Tomoyo's surly presence to shake him off.

My bare feet nearly slid on the wooden floors, but I caught myself in time. Azama laughed. I squeezed my shoes so I wouldn't beat him with them. Normally, I'd just be annoyed. But he'd caught me off-guard, and I hadn't slept well the past few nights. The nap had been great, until he showed up. Whatever deity I'd pissed off needed to just hit me with some lightning, because this was wholly unfair.

I rounded a corner and nearly ran into another servant. Irritation was making me careless. After I bowed my head and apologized, I found Azama standing in my way. Of course. I didn't bother waiting for his next insult, spinning on my heel to go the opposite direction.

“Such spirited movements! Perhaps you aren't so lazy after all!”

“I'll show you spirit.”

No, no, no fighting in the castle! That was just begging for a shuriken to the throat! A growl escaped. I pressed my things to my chest and just, bolted. I wasn't dealing with this shit on my day off.

Ducking and weaving through the halls, my height finally came in handy to take advantage of crowds and small spaces. His strides could only cover more ground if people weren't in his way. When I finally couldn't see him anywhere, I took the quickest path to the library to hide. Sure, he could've known to come looking for me there, but Tomoyo didn't allow nonsense. Finally, I could take a deep breath, and sigh.

_What a day._

“Excuse me.”

I jumped, thankfully without the yelp. Holy shit, it was Azura! What was with her finding me when I was barefoot? “Hello, ma'am! Wha-at can I get for you?” Trusty retail mode to the rescue. A bit high-pitched, but at least I hadn't screamed.

“I didn't mean to startle you. Megan, was it?” I couldn't hide the shock that she had remembered my name. She asked, “Do you remember me?”

“Of course I do!” I swallowed, lowering my volume. _Need to chill out before Tomoyo yells at me._ “I mean... you're hard to forget.”

Her lips pursed briefly. “I suppose that's true. I could say the same about you.”

“ _Me?_ ” I always said I was the most boring person I knew. When her gaze shifted, I glanced down and remembered I was in my clothes from home. Except for shoes. “Oh. Point.”

She still hadn't answered my original question. This was only the second time I'd spoken with her, but each time I wasn't sure what was going on. She was frustratingly difficult to read. Then again, the only thing I could safely say about anyone was whether they meant me harm or not. Thanks, paranoia.

“Could I have a bit of your time,” she finally asked. Her tone was polite, hands clasped before her. “If you aren't already busy.”

Well, what the hell. A princess was asking for my help again. What was free time, anyway?

I changed and dropped my soaked clothes off at the servants quarters. It was strange to have Azura waiting patiently outside with a book. Damp hair clung to my neck as we made our way through halls I'd sprinted through earlier. Azama was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. Another day I might've tried smalltalk, but I stayed silent. I couldn't help trying to scrutinize her, as if I could read her thoughts by squinting harder. Kioko's eyebrows shot into her hairline when she saw me following a princess. I didn't ask where Azura was taking me. Honestly, anything could've happened at that point and I would've been too tired to care.

The room we entered was quiet and out of the way. Perfect for the singer. I slid the door shut when she nodded... and waited. Of course she'd be this mysterious.

Only then did she hand over the book. “I've heard from Kamui you have an interest in magic,” she began, as I examined the ornate cover. “Are you familiar with any of these spells?”

This definitely wasn't Hoshidan. With the dark colors and foreboding binding, I hazarded a guess that it was from the other side of the continent. _Where did she get this one?_ My curiosity was piqued. I flipped it open to stare at the first few pages. Flowery script and a diagram of hand movements looked pretty interesting.

“I'm not...” I answered slowly, wanting as much time with the book as I could. “I've only... done some basic stuff, I guess.” I saw the word 'channeling' while I skimmed and took a closer look.

' _Due to the very nature of dark magic, it is ill-advised to attempt channeling spells two levels or higher than your mage ranking. Regardless of natural talent, powerful curses and hexes can backfire on an inexperienced caster, causing irreparable damage to himself or those around him. Wild spells—magic without incantation or focus—can lead to similar dangers when cast in repetition. Fledgling dark mages are therefore required to apprentice under a sorcerer of prestige until they prove themselves worthy of the title. Rogue dark mages, if they don't meet a gruesome fate of their own doing, are considered traitors to Nohr._ '

I nearly kept browsing, until I remembered I wasn't alone. _Shit, I'm being rude._ I shut the book and hoped I hadn't accidentally ignored Azura. _Treason means death, huh?_ That haunting sentence prompted me to ask, “Isn't it a bad idea for you to have this book?”

The princess cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well...” The story was well-known throughout Hoshido, so it was probably safe to mention. “I mean, you used to live in Nohr, right? Won't people make the wrong conclusions if they saw you with it?” Maybe that was why we were hiding in this side room.

With a thin frown, Azura repeated, “I could say the same about you. We're both outsiders.” The way she watched me was a bit unnerving. I cleared my throat. She added, “I borrowed this book from the queen.”

“The queen? ...huh.”

I examined the cover again. _Well, 'know your enemies,' I guess._ I wondered if she'd had it before or after coming to Hoshido. Having this kind of knowledge would be helpful... It was tempting, but I handed it back. I was still working with Akane on doing the simpler spells. No need to look more suspicious than I already did.

“Sorry,” I offered. Though I had no clue what Azura had actually wanted from me.

“It's all right. I'm sorry to have wasted your time.”

“No problem! It was interesting to look at! I like to learn,” I reasoned quickly, “and I haven't seen a book like that in the library. And I didn't know there were, like, actual levels to mages. It sounds kind of like...” Oh yes, let's mention video games, she'll totally understand. “Silly, and all.”

I don't know why I expected her to keep talking to me. Maybe I just wanted to seem normal. Or maybe I just wanted something nice today. Only getting a polite nod was disappointing. But she wasn't required to keep the conversation going with some stranger her brother barely knew. I respected that. My heart sank all the same as I ducked my head. Maybe I could go dry my other clothes before sunset.

“...I have one more question, if I may.”

I blinked rapidly. _Keep it together._ “Yes, ma'am?” There was a pause. I lifted my head to see what was up. Her gold eyes startled me. She had the quiet intensity of a riptide.

“Where are you from?”

She certainly tried to knock me off of my feet like one. My first thought was whether she suspected I was from Nohr, or Valla. _This book was a test, wasn't it?_ It wasn't like I could've admitted being from the Silent Kingdom if that was true, though. Obviously she knew that. I still couldn't figure out what she wanted from me.

“I'm not from here,” I answered, probably a mite too slowly. “I'm not even from this continent.”

There was a faint crease in her brow. “Did you come from overseas?”

_If dimensions are like seas, then yeah._ I laughed abruptly. It sounded almost derisive because it was directed at myself. On the inside, I was panicking. Azura, of all people, seemed to be pressing me for information. How was I supposed to handle this? Would it be bad to mention being from another world? Would anyone even believe me if I did? The kids from Awakening had been advised to keep their origins a secret, in the game. I wasn't nearly as important in the grand scheme of things in comparison. But, divulging knowledge from my world? That could be dangerous.

“I've crossed a lot of ground, and water,” I finally told her. It wasn't technically a lie. Honesty seemed like the best policy, rather than trying to come up with some fancy back story. “A lot of my life has been spent traveling. I didn't exactly plan to come here, but, I'm here now.”

“I see...” Azura mulled over this, attention drifting briefly.

A good point came up as I watched her. “Kinda like you.” She looked at me again, and I gestured between us. “Like you said, we have a lot of similarities. I mean, Co—Prince Kamui didn't kidnap me,” I corrected, “but the royal family both took us in. Gave us a home. People like you more, but y'know.”

It really sucked that I couldn't figure out what her stares meant. I could tell each one had a motive, that some prevalent thought lurked behind it. She was bright, and careful. Each look she gave me felt calculated. Even the tiny smile she gave seemed a little forced. At the same time, her aura of serenity made me feel like I was disturbing a deep lake.

“I'm not so sure about that. Being more liked, I mean.”

I shrugged, not sure how to delve into that kind of topic. _Keep it casual._ “I just kind of assume everyone hates me, that way it's a pleasant surprise when I'm wrong.”

Her eyebrows rose. Okay, maybe that was too casual. I forgot that not everyone was as jokingly, or not-so-jokingly, pessimistic. _Mostly a product of my time, with a dash of childhood traumas._ Swallowing, I said more cheerfully, “Well, I should let you go before your brother starts looking for you!”

She nodded. “Right. Thank you for your time.”

“No problem! I mean it! Have a great night, and stay safe!”

The farewell was force of habit, but probably needlessly foreboding. Retail mode was helpful until it swung back around to weird. Once I was out of her sight, I rubbed my face.

“ _I'm an idiot._ ”

Groaning, I decided to just call it an early night. I could wash my other clothes another day. Hidden beneath the covers, I finally succumbed to temptation and turned on my phone, briefly. I just wanted a sense of familiarity and comfort. Just one song. Pressing the speaker against my ear blessed me with soft guitar from an old favorite. _'Please don't take my sunshine away.'_

I was reluctant to turn it back off, but, battery. I tried to remember what my mother's singing voice sounded like.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive again! And about 80% healthy! I can talk normally at last, but I don't have full range of my voice for anything more, like singing. That was more than enough to mutter to myself while I finalized edits for this chapter.
> 
> The larger chapters might be unwieldy for some to read, and unfortunately they're already broken up in ways I felt fit the rhythm of the plot. It's definitely different from my work with "Magically Delirious," which I think was mostly around 8-12 pages per chapter. Hopefully having a week to read them will let you browse at your leisure. At least that means you have more content, right?
> 
> Fun fact: This fic, back when it was still a "for funzies" idea, was codenamed 'I Challenge My Fates!' because it made me laugh. And also 'Lost in Thoughts, On My Own,' 'I Challenge My Fates, All Alone,' etc. It took a while to come up with a serious title for it. But I'm pretty pleased with its current one. It's simple, yet fitting, and obviously ties into that prophetic song of ours. (I also had serious problems coming up with chapter titles, before I found some ideas.)


	5. Thinking With Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where finally, someone gets fed up.

.

.

.

_'Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
_ _You are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
_ _Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you_  
 _It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me'_  
“Parachute” by Cheryl Cole

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Thinking With Portals

.

.

“I've _heard_ of shogi,” I confessed to Kamui. “But I'll probably be terrible at it.”

A week had passed, and Saya had given me another free day. In the evening, I was going to meet with Oboro for a fitting, but I had some time to kill. Kamui had found me wandering the palace and invited me to join him on the sixth floor for a game. That's why I was sitting on the floor with the young prince, staring at what looked like an all-white chess board. Azura and Sakura were across the room chatting.

“I'm sure you'll do fine!” He chuckled at the look I shot him.

“Fine as a martyr for your conquest,” I joked. I tried not to think too hard on my own words. “But hey, I don't mind losing.”

I'd once lost twenty matches of _3DS Smash Brothers_ in a row against a friend and happily started up the twenty-first. Of course, then I'd finally kicked his Ganondorf's ass with Peach. But win or lose, trash talk or no, it was all about enjoying time with friends. Call me a filthy casual.

He set up the pieces and began to explain their names and roles. Apparently he played a lot with Takumi and Yukimura. I let him go first so I could get a better idea of how things went. But it really was rather similar to chess. It was played on a nine-by-nine square board (instead of chess' eight-by-eight) with nine pawns and eleven special pieces, including the king. Not everything translated from chess, of course. I'd never heard of silver or gold general pieces, pawns couldn't capture diagonally, and a lot of pieces were focused on advancing rather than retreating. But the crossover helped me start, and talking out our moves helped me adjust. The only major difference to the rules was that you were able to 'drop' captured pieces to the board.

It helped to connect the pieces to stupid ideas or nicknames to remember them, since I couldn't understand the kanji. The knight looked like it had a 'swooshy tail' at the bottom, the gold general a pointy hat, the bishop a tall hat. Lance had a longer stick in the center of the kanji, and the pawns' lower section could be called dragonflies. The king actually looked like an emperor guy. Once promoted, the rook became the dragon—though the promoted bishop looked more like a dragon with the tail-like curve. I tried to think of the squiggle as fire to help.

I'd never applied myself at chess, but after playing strategy games like _Fire Emblem_ you started picking up some things. Which for me was the difference between losing on turn eight and losing on, say, turn twelve. As he deliberated over his moves, I made faces and soft silly noises to get reactions. It earned some laughs.

“Thank you for humoring me,” Kamui said after my third loss. “I think Takumi's getting tired of winning all the time.”

“Nah, you're good,” I replied as I moved a silver general. “This is fun! I was probably just going to read a book, or nap, or something else boring.”

“You're not boring.” He playfully rolled his eyes as he captured my knight. _Nooo, horsie._ His face lit up suddenly. “Oh, that reminds me!”

Confused, I joked as he left his spot, “That I'm boring?”

He had to go into the adjacent room to get it, apparently. “ _No._ I saw a book that I think you'd be interested in!”

“Oh?” I called after him, curious. I had no clue what that could mean, since he hardly knew me. _A book on walking through dimensions, maybe?_ He came back with a prize I wasn't expecting to see again. “That... where'd you get that?”

“I borrowed it from Mother,” was his answer as he handed over the book Azura showed me the week before. I stared at it. There really was no mistaking the mildly spooky cover.

“Why'd you think I'd be interested in it? I am,” I quickly reassured, “but, does it really scream 'Megan'?”

He laughed. “I just remembered how eager you were to learn about magic! It's different from how we do it here in Hoshido, but closer to the magic you've used, from what Ryoma said. Should make an interesting read.”

I glanced at Azura. She was turned away, preoccupied with her sister. My attention returned to the book, delicately tracing the binding. The cover's texture reminded me of a snake: The patterns subtle enough to tickle the fingertips, twisting into fabulous coils. It really was a nice volume. I thanked Kamui and set aside the tome to return to our game. He was eager to give me some pointers so I didn't get so thoroughly trounced.

I couldn't help being distracted, though. Magic was so different between the two kingdoms, but there had to be some constants. How else would tomes and scrolls be interchangeable? Unless that was merely for convenience's sake in the game. This also brought up the question of how one actually used dark magic. Surely class restrictions weren't a thing. Maybe just a guideline? Otherwise, you had to stay in the 'class' of dark mage or witch (or inherit the shadowgift ability) to be able to cast nosferatu and other dark spells. Natural talent probably came into play as well, and the caster's willingness to use magic deemed incredibly dangerous. Was it so wrong to be curious despite the risks?

As I lost yet again, I finally couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. “This 'dropping' mechanic—I've heard of magic similar to that, that you can use to move people.”

“Like a rescue rod?” The name caused me to perk up, so he explained, “They're fragile, but they work miracles on the battlefield. You can pull someone out of a dangerous spot with them. I'm still learning how to use them.”

I had completely forgotten they were considered a Hoshidan item. That sounded like something I should look into. Since we were on the topic... I leaned closer in my excitement. “So theoretically, you could grab someone and put them somewhere else?”

“I could summon them to my side, yes.” He nudged my hand, pointing at the board. Oh, right, shogi. “But only within a certain range.”

“Hmm... what about teleporting?” The word earned me a strange look. I clenched my left hand into a fist. “There are, like, witches that can transport themselves from one place—” I dropped my left and waved my right jazz-ily. “—to another. And maybe other people?”

“Huh... I haven't heard of that, but I suppose it's possible.” Kamui mulled it over, fingers still on the knight he'd planned to move. Once his thought was finished and he took yet another of my pieces, he chuckled. “Maybe Azura would know. She likes to tell ghost stories about evil witches.”

The princess in question turned at being addressed. “That's how the stories go,” she defended, smiling softly. She added more seriously, “But it _is_ possible to warp yourself. Nohrian mages certainly can learn the skill.”

 _Oh, right, Iago and Zora. Zola? Shit, I forget his name._ “Can someone stop that? With magic, or something?”

Kamui nodded. “I'm sure powerful spells like Mother's barrier can stop them.” His words were warm. He fully trusted in the queen's competence.

Sakura surprised me when she spoke up. “But... Mother's barrier _has_ gotten smaller...”

I straightened. “It has?”

That couldn't be good. What did that mean? Was that something in the story I had forgotten about? Did something happen to weaken her, leading to her demise?

Kamui's smile had faded. He admitted, “The Nohrians have gotten more persistent. Between attacks on the barrier and invading Faceless, it's... difficult to keep up.” Brightening, he tried to be reassuring. “But I know that, between her and Ryoma's leadership, we'll keep Hoshido safe.”

The royals siblings nodded. The faith they had in Queen Mikoto was heartwarming. They probably saw her as an infallible, compassionate role model. Yet doubt crept in as our shogi match resumed. Was there a way to strengthen the barrier? It wouldn't stop Anankos' invasion, what with the possession and puppeting dead Hoshidans. But even if the attack didn't happen, at this rate the Nohrians could just keep battering Hoshido until its defenses fell. And what if they found another way around it, like with the Faceless?

The prince derailed my thoughts with some praise. “You're a very gracious loser.”

My shoulders lifted briefly. “I've never been good at these games.”

As we reset the board for yet another game (I honestly would play as many times as he wanted) he chuckled. “I wouldn't say I'm particularly good. But Takumi and Yukimura are great teachers.”

I nodded, smiling. The mental image of the three of them in a shogi tournament was kind of cute. _Uncle Yukimura, and little Takumi and Kamui._ All of them hunched around a table, staring intently at each piece, dissecting each move. They were probably in a completely different world whenever they played.

The simile reminded me of another thought tied to our earlier conversation. Considering the time-traveling in _Awakening_ and dimension-hopping for _Fates,_ I asked Kamui, “Do you know anything about portals?”

He only cocked his head, parroting, “Portals?”

“Like, instead of a person warping, they just, open a magic doorway. Anyone could walk through while it's open.”

He frowned, seeming utterly clueless. But over his shoulder, I noticed Azura slowly turn in her seat to face us again. Shit, she opened those with her voice, didn't she? _She already had suspicions of me, and I just went and made them worse!_

Kamui continued, oblivious to my unease, “I'm afraid not. I've only heard stories, but I can't promise those are anything more than fairytales. I wouldn't be able to tell you how to make one.”

I wore a smile. I had to pretend the princess' stare wasn't unnerving. “I figured. There's probably some crazy magic _somewhere_ that can do that. But it wouldn't just be lying around willy-nilly, or it'd be more known.”

“Ha, I guess not!” The door behind me slid open, grabbing Kamui's attention. “Ah, there you are, Takumi!”

When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw Oboro jerk away from her liege the same time he did from her. They both looked a bit... red. Were they...? It was no use assuming anything from a glance. God knows I'd hated those assumptions when I was younger. But I couldn't help thinking of how cute it'd be. Oboro, hooking up with her painfully obvious crush? _Adorable to the max._ Lucky her.

My fears with Azura were put on hold as I turned back to Kamui, wide grin still on my face. “I guess that means you can stop wiping the floor with me and play against a _real_ challenge.” I stood, stretching arms over my head with a soft noise.

He laughed. “I wasn't wiping the floor with you!”

“Oh, sorry, gently scrubbing it, then?” The chuckle I got was a victory of my own. I helped reset the board because it was polite. “I have some things I should get to, anyway.” _And a princess to avoid the scrutiny of._ “Thank you for playing with me.”

“I should be thanking you! Sorry if I kept you too long.”

“Nah, it's all good! Call me anytime you want a flawless victory!”

 _Aha, another laugh! That makes two points!_ I bowed to the room at large before making my escape.

The time definitely wasn't wasted. _A solid way to pass the day._ But I swallowed when I remembered Azura's stare. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen in this strange version of the Fates World. Making her wary was a terrible, terrible idea.

“Hey!” I jumped at the voice, but it was Oboro following me out, not the princess. My cheerful greeting was pretty much ignored as she reminded me of our 'appointment.'

“Right! Clothes time!” It _was_ the only other thing on my agenda, after all. I bowed. “Again, thank you so much for doing this. Are you sure you won't take my money instead?”

“Lady Saya already paid for it,” she reminded me. Her tone was a bit gruff, but at least she wasn't making that terrifying face. She led me to where she'd take my measurements. Being walked around the castle had become a habit.

“How much _is_ it, anyway?” I didn't have a frame of reference, for clothes _or_ for gold. But I knew how many coins I had. When I heard the figure, I grimaced. “Ah. Gotcha.” _A lot._

She frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Well... okay, I had an idea...”

.

“...what's this?”

Kamui, in the room I'd just left, started. “Oh! Megan forgot her book!”

“This?” Takumi turned it over, scrutinizing the cover. “Why does she have a Nohrian book?”

“It's not hers, she was just going to borrow it.” Kamui accepted the tome. His brother's furrowed brow made him shake his head. “She wanted to learn more about magic, and Azura thought she'd like this one.”

“She did, huh?” Takumi looked over to where the princess still sat with his sister. “And why's that?”

While Sakura seemed uncomfortable with the obvious distrust, Azura wasn't fazed. “She seemed eager to learn more about the world.” She stood, bowing her head. “Please excuse me.”

After she left, Kamui frowned. “Do you not like Megan?”

Takumi sighed. He could see how upset the thought made his brother. “It's just... She's weird.” The blunt delivery got a laugh, making him bristle. “I'm serious! She—she's a complete stranger, but she acts so familiar with us. All... buddy-buddy.”

But Kamui wasn't so concerned. “You should've seen her when she learned I was a prince. She's probably never had to interact with nobility before.” Even now, the memory made him chuckle. Sakura giggled too. Smiling, he concluded, “I think it's refreshing. She isn't nice to us just because we're royalty. It's like she doesn't even think about it. She just wants to be friends.”

Takumi still didn't look convinced, but he dropped the matter in favor of their match.

.

Akane helped me set up my first spirit contract. I practiced with it in-between shelving books. It wasn't a combat-level summon, but I could ask for help locating things and people. Runner jobs were quicker as long as I didn't lose sight of it. Her mother laughed when I referred to it as Atticus the rat-icus. (“It's a good nickname!” “It's certainly memorable.”)

Momoka had finally finished her scroll and sent in a request. Saburou said she spent all day outside. For that reason, I went out to the courtyard where she did drills. But I couldn't pick out her and her fancy naginata. Maybe she was on a bathroom break?

“Hey.”

I jumped and whirled around. “ _Eek—_ ” I eyed Setsuna standing casually beside me, heart thudding in my chest. When had she gotten there? It didn't matter. I swallowed. “Do you know where Momoka is?”

“Momoka?” There was something like recognition on her face, and her eyes slid shut. My hopes were dashed soon after. “That reminds me of okawa... Now I'm hungry...” Well, that had gone nowhere.

 _I'll find her myself._ No big deal. A wispy rabbit passed by, reminding me I could summon Atticus to track her down. I mumbled instructions to the spirit. A grin slowly spread across Setsuna's face. Hadn't she seen these before? Or was she that airheaded? I needed to stop trying to dissect her thoughts before I went mad. There was a ringing in my ears.

I watched Atticus dart off, prepared to follow it. It zoomed right between someone's legs. “There you are, Setsuna,” exclaimed a smiling monk. _God. Dammit._ The soft jingling of his staff stood out from the rhythmic clanging of the soldiers. “I see you've found our friend.”

Setsuna's head tilted. “Friend?” The staff was gestured, and her attention turned back to me. “Oh. Are we friends?”

What a question. “We would need more time to get to know each other,” I countered, trying to be gentle. _Because right now, you both only give me headaches._ Atticus poked around his feet, possibly wondering what was taking me so long. If spirits had such thoughts. I stepped to the side to get around.

I was mirrored, my path blocked. “After we saved your life? How cruel.” I didn't like Azama's smile. “Why, refusing to give us retainers the time of day is tantamount to disrespect of Lady Hinoka!”

The archer's head went around. “Lady Hinoka...?”

 _I'm in hell and these are my torturers._ I tried to move the other way. Followed again. I glanced upwards. “The time of day is almost noon.” It was sharper than I had meant it to be, the sass leaking out.

He kept smiling. More so, it looked to have widened. “That wasn't so hard now, was it? We're fast on our way to friendship.”

“Great.”

Another sidestep thwarted. Azama laughed. “Is friendship sealed with a dance, where you're from?”

I was about to race past him, but first I decided to try again. “Do _you_ know where Momoka is?”

“Hm. Do I?” The staff rested against his shoulder as he contemplated my question. His expression was unreadable, besides him taking pleasure in my misery. _Schadenfreude, indeed._ It took me a bit to realize that he wasn't actually going to answer me. My flat expression caused him to laugh again. “You make such interesting faces!”

Time's up. “Where I'm from,” I began, bright tone belying my irritation, “when someone bothers a person repeatedly, it's because they have a crush on them.”

Eyebrows lifted minutely. He didn't get the chance to respond. I took the chance to stride past, hoping to put enough distance between us. If I wasn't in the middle of a job, I would've liked to see how long he'd endure my sass. For now, he was just an obstacle. I glanced over to check if he followed and found Setsuna beside me again, looking expectant. “What—why are you following me,” I asked, stumbling around a soldier.

Like her companion, she didn't have a straightforward answer. “I hope they're making okawa in the kitchens...” Was she still going on about... whatever that was?

 _Shit, Azama is coming._ I flat-out sprinted, hoping I'd run into Momoka soon. I could give her the scroll, run all the way back to the library and hope the retainers didn't follow. Maybe the long way would be best. Tomoyo would yell for taking too long, but that wasn't new.

A flash of steel made me skid to a halt. “ _Whoa!_ ” I found myself staring into suspicious brown eyes over a katana. “H-hello.”

“What are you doing?” Hana sheathed her sword, scolding, “You shouldn't run around here!”

“Sorry, ma'am.” Agh. The jingling was getting closer! I waved the scroll helplessly. “Please tell me you know where Momoka is.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, she hummed. “I don't. But maybe her recruits would know—”

“You're right!” I hadn't meant to cut her off, but I needed to _go._ “Thank you, you're an angel, have a great day!”

I booked it across the field, stitch in my side. “ _Ow, fuck, ow._ ” Soldiers twirled wood and steel in tandem. They were effectively a banner telling me which exit to take. And finally, I could see Ryoma speaking with the woman I was looking for. He probably kept track of training, or supplies—or maybe he was just being friendly. Whatever the case, I had a split-second to decide whether interrupting them was worth it.

“ _Pardon me sir, ma'am!_ ” I thrust the scroll out with both hands, bowing in the hopes it would smooth over the disrespect. “This is for you, ma'am.”

Their conversation trailed off. The scroll was carefully taken from my grip, and I met their gazes to see some rising eyebrows. Momoka tucked it under her arm, clearing her throat. “Tell Tomoyo not to expect it back anytime soon.” My grin was brief, fading as the telltale jingle grew louder.

Ryoma was smiling. “You're quite busy, aren't you?”

“Yes, sir, very busy! Sorry, gotta go, sorry sir!” I saluted him before I could think, then turned around and bolted. The delivery was done! I was free!

“Be careful!”

I wasn't running away, or beating a hasty retreat, obviously. I was showing mercy. And I needed to get back to work, anyway.

.

Late February, there was an incident.

Thinking back on it, I should've realized that the lake I'd found was the same one Corrin had stumbled upon Azura at in the game. But it didn't cross my mind when I went out there again that I would ever bump into her myself.

It was kind of late, and I didn't have a chore to do this time. Just some reading. Kamui had Kaze deliver the Nohrian book, and an offer for more shogi. _Maybe not tonight, but I'll take him up on it on my next day off._ Honestly, I had enjoyed being able to relax around the prince. It probably wasn't a good idea to relax _too_ much. Takumi gave me these dirty looks, and servants were still probably gossiping. But talking with him made it easy to forget about boundaries and anxiety.

For now, though, I wanted to be alone. Solitude was scarce around here.

Crossing the dock, I sat down to crack open my new reading material. Maybe I could figure out if wielding dark magic was possible. I still hadn't tested how the game's class restrictions translated to reality.

“Might as well try!” I squinted at the book in my lap. The full moon wasn't enough to read by. Concentration led to a small flame that proved far better for lighting. I held the book up to avoid the dancing shadows this cast. “Much better.”

The first thing to do was to separate the arcane from cultural traditions. If it didn't affect the magic, there wasn't much need to do it, right? Or that's what I hoped anyway. It would certainly cut down on the amount of reading—which I would be happy to do normally, but there was the feeling of an impending time crunch.

It seemed a lot of magic was ritualistic here. Hoshidans made contracts and gave offerings. Nohrians had incantations and hand gestures. Which was expected, I suppose. Wizards and sorcerers waved wands and stirred cauldrons in all sorts of stories. _So, what I'm getting from all this is, I need to do a lot of memorization._ Goodie. _Guess I'll have to forget about some Pokemon to make room._

It was while I scrutinized a passage about an initiation ritual that I noticed my light was being outshone. My head lifted to glance at the moon, and I went still. It wasn't the sky, but the lake, that glowed. The fire went out.

“What the—”

Azura came up from the water, mysterious and graceful as ever. Naturally, I gawked. And as there was really nowhere to hide, she noticed me.

We stared at each other, her standing on the lake's surface, me cross-legged on the dock.

A chilly breeze caused me to wrap my jacket closed. The air was cool around here, without sun or fire. The movement broke the spell. She plunged back into the water. I scrambled to my feet as she first swam, then strode purposefully towards the shore. The sight was somewhat terrifying. _Should I run? Do I pretend I didn't see anything?_ By the time I figured I shouldn't stick around, she had already climbed out and cut off my only (dry) escape route. Well, shit.

“H-hello, ma'am.” My teeth chattered, from cold and nerves. “You... going for a night swim?”

“What are you doing here,” she shot back. Even delivered forcefully, her voice was soft. It was little comfort.

My hands went up, book as my shield. Why hadn't I prepared for this kind of situation? _Of course she'd be in the lake. Her name in Japanese was AQUA for crying out loud!_ I squeaked, “Reading!”

“Out here? In the middle of the night?”

“Yes?” Since Azama had found me here, I'd assumed it wasn't off-limits. Then again... it _was_ Azama. I swallowed, uncomfortable under Azura's stare.

“...You will have to forgive my suspicions. I've heard a lot about you from Kamui and his siblings.” The way she spoke made me think of a dragon staring down an intruder as it blocked the cave entrance. “Yet, for how friendly you are, you've also kept quiet on a lot of things. Like where you learned your magic... or where you came from.

“I'll ask you once more,” she continued her interrogation. “Where are you from?”

I glanced at her necklace. Its glow had faded. Wasn't that how she did her magic-song-shit? “Far away? _Very_ far away.” She wasn't satisfied with just that. “Across lots of land and sea!”

Her gaze was piercing.

“And portals?”

I inhaled. _Oh boy._ My reaction gave the wrong impression, if her eyes narrowing said anything. Quickly! I blurted out, “I'm from another world!”

“Another... world?”

_...Valla IS like another world, GODDAMMIT._

Azura took a step towards me. I took a step back. But there wasn't anything to stand on.

“ _Shit—_ ”

Instinct and alarm sparked into magic. Suddenly I was suspended haphazardly over the lake. Her eyes widened. She reached out, intent on pulling me back onto the dock. But I'd never managed to completely levitate myself longer than a few seconds.

 _SPLASH._ I sank, mouth filling lakewater. It burned my eyes, so I squeezed them shut as I flailed. I surfaced, spluttered for help, and sank again. _Fuckfuckfuck—_ I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't _swim_. And the last time I'd been drowning, I'd found myself in a cursed kingdom with the murderous dead. _I'm gonna drown in a lake and die like an idiot oh god PLEASE—_

Eyes closed, I couldn't see the hands that grabbed me. Azura probably only wanted answers. But gods above and below, I clung to her. All I could do was put my trust in the princess as she yanked me through the water. I would rather get run-through by her lance than drown. She let go briefly when our feet hit the incline. But by then I could fall on my hands and knees and hack my lungs out.

 _Only my second near-drowning experience._ At least this time someone had pulled me out.

I was exhausted from panic and still blind, so I welcomed the arm that hoisted me to my feet. “Thank—you,” I managed. I tried to blink away the water. “Azur... uh.”

That wasn't her manly arm around my waist.

She was on my other side, holding my arm. “Let's get her out of the water.” Stunned into silence, I let myself be dragged to shore and set on dry ground. My rescuers did their best to dry off clothes and hair. I was too stunned.

Staring down at me, arms crossed and still wet, Prince Takumi asked, “What are _you two_ doing here this late?” If I were anyone else, I might've freaked out over a guy I was theoretically attracted to with clothes clinging to him like that. Too bad. I was just freaking out.

“I was on a walk when I came across her,” Azura lied. Or maybe it was only half of one. She had probably walked around Valla. But wait, what would she be doing there? And where had the prince come from? Thoughts whirled as she looked down on me as well. “She was reading.”

“The book,” I gasped. The slippery grass nearly caused me to faceplant. So I stayed seated and looked to the lake, heart sinking. Well, if it _was_ in there, it was already ruined. The dock extended to where it was too deep for me to stand. The scare from Azama at least had been on the incline, where I could easily climb back out.

“It's on the dock,” Azura reassured.

My shoulders sagged. “Thank god...” There was no way I was letting Kamui's mom's book get water damage.

“Reading? Really? And why were you out of the castle,” Takumi shot at the princess.

“I wanted some fresh air.”

“And you just happened to bump into her?”

“I didn't know she was out here at first.”

“Then what was that bright light I saw?”

Deep breaths. I had to calm down before my heart burst from my chest. I coughed, throat burning, and pulled my knees up to hug and try reducing the trembling. My head was killing me. I just wanted to be dry, in bed... home. _GOD, I wish I was home._

“Well?” That single word held a wealth of accusations. Takumi pushed, “What were you doing out here with _Nohrian magic?_ ”

How did he know I had that book? Maybe Kamui had told him, and he guessed. No use in lying. I couldn't think of what to say though, besides the obvious. When I remained silent, Azura knelt beside me. Her expression was softer than it had been on the dock. She murmured, “Can you tell me what you meant, earlier?”

I was already wet, so what harm would a few tears do? I feebly wiped at them anyway. It was a miracle I hadn't lost my glasses in the lake. Dammit, I wouldn't have panicked if I had known how to swim. How childish. I nodded for Azura, wrestling for composure. _Deep breaths._ Everything was okay. I was out of the water. I was safe. At least until I was deemed dangerous by either the hot-headed prince or the wary princess.

“I want...” I swallowed and tried again. “I want to be able to defend myself, if... something happens.”

Takumi was less than sympathetic. “Then why _Nohrian_ magic?”

“It's not necessarily Nohrian—”

“Quiet, Azura! How can I trust what _you_ say, anyway? You came from Nohr.”

All of my crying was pissing me off, as were his accusations. I shook my head and, when that didn't work, slapped my cheek. Azura gasped. But the sting was enough. Ignoring how watery my eyes still were, I tried to meet his gaze.

“I'm not Nohrian. Your brother said other countries use that kind of magic too,” I pointed out, thinking of how relieved I'd been to hear that. At least Ryoma hadn't jumped to conclusions.

“But _that_ book is from Nohr.”

I shook my head again. “It's from your mother.”

“You know what I meant!”

Arguing from the ground was ridiculous. _I'm NOT a child._ I dismissed Azura's offer and hauled myself up with a grunt. Once my face was drier, I properly met Takumi's gaze. “I don't care where the magic came from. The next time someone shoots me in the leg, I want to get them back. And—”

“You're pretty cavalier about using _dark magic—_ ”

“— _and_ I've been reading about spirits too! But I just got this book and I wanted to finish it quickly so I could bring it back to Kamui!”

He jabbed a finger in my direction. “And you're too friendly with him! You hardly know Kamui!” I decided to ignore that, unzipping my jacket so I could try wringing it out. It didn't make Takumi any happier. But it wasn't like I was wrapping an arm around Kamui's shoulders and calling him cutesy nicknames. Did Takumi want me bowing after every sentence? Using the highest honorifics? “Even if you're not Nohrian, that's highly suspicious,” he went on. If I wasn't careful, he was going to run for the guards.

“Hold on a moment, Takumi.” Azura's gentle touch to my arm made me jump, but it brought my attention to her. Those bright eyes were impossible to look away from. In the moonlight, they seemed to glow. “You said you aren't from this continent.”

The jacket was a lost cause, since I was still soaked to the bone. I tied it around my waist. There was no way I was going to be able to get Azura somewhere private, now that Takumi was all riled up. I swallowed, thinking, _Well, I guess this is it, huh? The big reveal._ After all of this time in Hoshido, I still hadn't prepared myself for that.

Well, here went nothing.

“I'm... not from this world.” Her eyes widened again. I cut through Takumi's shout to reiterate, “But not anywhere that you know about! Where I'm from, we don't have any magic or curses—or dragons or anything! This place is just a, a myth to us!”

As expected, the prince stepped forward. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Takumi!” Azura held up a hand to stop him. And he actually listened, to my surprise. Looking back to me, she pressed, “Are you saying—you came from a different world entirely?”

I nodded, heart pounding. This could go terribly, terribly wrong, but I was in too deep now. “I can technically tell you about it, because it's not cursed. But, I'm not sure that telling you about my world is wise... considering where I fell first.”

Looking between the two of us, Takumi gritted his teeth. “One of you had better tell me what's going on!”

She didn't bother hushing him this time. She was focused now, on getting information. “You fell somewhere else?” Her tone implied a particular somewhere else.

“Yes, ma'am. But I can't tell you much about it because where I'm from, I was told anyone who talks about it ends up dead.” By her sharp inhale, I confirmed that at least that was still the same. I had erred on the side of caution up until now, and it had proven the wisest decision in the end. “I was chased to Hoshido, and that's where Kamui and the others found me.”

And as I glanced over their shoulders, my shoulders hiked up. A horrifying thought had just occurred to me.

Takumi growled, “That's _it—one_ of you had better tell—”

“Wait... wait!” Looking between Azura and the lake, I blurted, “Can anyone come _here?_ Through the water?”

“What?” _“...What?_ ”

My hands started to shake again. We were standing just feet away from the body of water the princess had used a portal in. If there was a way to Valla _there,_ then that meant there was always the possibility of Vallites sneaking into the castle. And no one would know, except for me and her. And maybe Mikoto, but I wasn't exactly thinking about her, other than how she'd die at the hands of Valla.

“Goddammit, _can they?_ ” I gestured violently before clutching at my chest. I was beginning to hyperventilate. “I—I need—tell someone— _fuck_ —but the curse...”

Valla was right on our doorstep, and none of the Hoshidans would know about their demise until it was too late.

Azura grabbed my arms, and squeezed when I didn't stop shaking. “Megan, calm down—”

“ _Can they?!_ ”

“No!” She gave me a shake and repeated, “No, they can't. We're safe.”

“Are you _sure—_ ”

“Yes, I'm sure!” It was the most emotional I'd seen her since we'd met, which was enough to shut me up. I supposed I'd have to trust her judgment on this. With me finally quiet, her grip became gentler again. “...we're safe from them. I promise.”

I inhaled shakily, and wiped away tears yet again. It was that kind of night. “Thank _fuck..._ I... I don't want...” The last thing anyone needed was a secret tunnel for invisible invaders to use.

Settling into relief, I was unprepared to be spun around to face Takumi, who looked confused and horribly pissed off about it. His fingers would probably leave bruises on my shoulder. His other hand was wrapped around Azura's wrist.

Voice low, he vowed, “I'm going straight to the guards, unless you explain _everything_ to me. _Now!_ ”

Evidently, he was done being ignored.

.

It took a _lot_ of convincing, but finally, I sat in a side building of Castle Shirasagi with the two royals, in dry clothes. The struggle was more from how difficult Takumi was. But I gave him the Nohrian book and then my satchel in good faith. I wouldn't run without my things, right? He had led us to an empty room, and was now dividing his baleful stares between me and Azura. The biggest accomplishment had been in keeping his retainers out of this. It was bad enough that I had to tell him without adding those explosive personalities to the mix.

“Well, are you going to explain anything, or are you just going to stare at me?”

At least he wasn't yelling. But the air was heavy, everyone marinating in the uncertainty and wariness.

I took a deep breath. Held it. Then let it go. _Time for another plunge._

“I'm from a world called Earth,” I began softly, “and a country called America. Well, the United States of America.”

“Really.”

 _Okay, you can at least wait until I'm done talking to be skeptical._ I glared briefly before looking at the floor. Sitting cross-legged in a kimono wasn't entirely feasible; my legs were sideways so I didn't have to sit on my old injury. I sighed. “You've never heard of it, of course. I've only heard of Hoshido and Nohr and everything else through stories. It was all supposed to be a story.”

A game.

“Then how did you get here,” Azura asked. She was no longer pushy, at least while I was willingly answering her questions. She was definitely the easiest of the two to work with.

“The short answer is, I don't know.” I found myself scratching my forehead. My hand dropped back into my lap. “I was honestly just, taking a walk. Nowhere special, just a woodsy area I'd wanted to wander in. It was the middle of the afternoon, and I'd just thrown some clothes in the wash, and I decided to... go and find trouble, I guess,” I muttered.

“And then you fell into Hoshido,” Takumi snarked.

I shook my head. “Not at first. But like I said I—”

“You can't tell me?”

Shoulders sagging, I glanced to Azura for back-up. But her lips stayed pursed. _Fine._ I faced Takumi's disbelief. “I ended up being chased into Hoshido, right where your brothers and sister were fighting some Faceless. I'd been hiding in that other place for... hours? Days? I don't know if day and night work the same way there.”

The princess stiffened. “You were in... for _days?_ ”

I laughed bitterly. _I'm as surprised as you are, sister._ “Yeah, I was alone and terrified, hiding in some alien world. Just... hiding and praying. No idea what was going on or where I was or—or anything! My phone didn't have signal, I was alone because I was—I was an _idiot!_ ” It was getting late. I had to keep my voice down. I rubbed my forehead, finding blood. “ _Dammit._ ” Scratching until I bled was a bad habit. I licked my thumb to rub it away.

Takumi was still defensive and wary. “Who chased you?” My silence showed I couldn't say that either, and he growled. “What _can_ you tell me, then? If there really is this so-called 'curse'—which is very convenient, by the way!”

I furrowed my brows, looking to Azura again. “I... I don't know. I'm new to all of this.”

She frowned, taking her time in answering. But first, she asked me, “How can I believe you're telling the truth? That you're truly from another world?”

I couldn't help the incredulous noise. “You mean, other than how freakin' weird I am, and obviously a foreigner, and that I'm used to washing my clothes with machines.”

“A Nohrian is at least two of those,” Takumi muttered, “and they probably have whatever laundry-washing machine you're talking about.”

Oh, now he was just being ridiculous. I huffed, pointing. “Look in my bag for a rectangular thing. It's red and black. It's got some weight to it?” He narrowed his eyes but did as I said, at least until I asked for him to hand it over. I argued, “You don't know how to use it, and—”

“Then tell me how!”

I massaged my forehead, willing the crying headache away. He was being a major pain. “ _Fine._ Mind the screen. See the buttons on the sides?”

Once he pushed things a particular way, my phone lit up and gave a _ding,_ startling him. “What the—what's it doing?!” It seemed to take everything in him not to chuck it, instead holding it as far away as possible.

“It's just turning on, calm down. It takes a minute.” Sure enough, it came to the boot-up pattern lock, and I held out my hand again. “I _need_ to do this, otherwise it won't work.”

He squinted between me and the phone, debating. _Maybe he'd be more inclined to hand it over if he thought it was demonic,_ I thought unkindly. It was a hard decision for him. But at last, he leaned forward, even as he warned, “If you do anything funny, you won't make it out the door.”

“Okay, but it's going to make a few more noises so, calm down.”

With his paranoia, I had to lean forward to hide the screen from him. Swiping the pattern code quickly, I stared at the ceiling until it made a final noise. The lock screen made me wince. _'Love is Neat,' indeed._ Not that they'd recognize a _Welcome to Night Vale_ reference _,_ but, still. It was mildly embarrassing now that I knew at least one of these fantasy worlds was real.

My actual wallpaper demanded my attention. I couldn't help staring at it. Two halves of silly faces peeked in from either side.

Neither of them asked, but I still explained, “This is me and my brother... when I last saw him.” I had forgotten about this picture. I had changed it to this after he graduated boot camp. Before, it had been a picture of ten-year-old him, hugging our mom. The contrast between his child face and now had been striking. Rubbing it in had been fun.

 _No, no crying._ I blinked rapidly and moved on.

Notifications of memory, battery and lack of signal blew up for a few seconds. Takumi reached for his bow. I held up my palm. “It's not doing anything! Jesus fucking Christ! Saya and Akane weren't _nearly_ this jumpy when I showed them!” In another show of good faith, I scooted closer so he could watch more easily. “Okay. Let me see... dammit, of course, GPS can't find my location, so the weather app won't even show my town... or even load. Goddammit.” The unfamiliar phrases just made him angrier.

“GPS, app—and what are you loading? Ammunition?”

“GPS is Global Positioning System—I think—”

“You _think?_ ”

“An 'app' is an... well, I'm pretty sure it's short for 'application' and they're programs... okay, basically like little spirits with specific tasks. Just to be clear, there are no spirits in it, it's just the closest comparison I can make.”

Azura shifted, then came closer to peer at the screen. “What _is_ this,” she murmured. A device that lit up and conjured images that _wasn't_ a crystal ball was probably fascinating.

“It's my phone,” I answered, tilting the screen for her. “Short for cell phone—well, cellular phone. Cellular telephone? ...anyway. Back home, everyone has one. We can make calls—uh, we can basically talk to people far away, if we know the number to their phone. This one can also store information, make light, play music... all that jazz.”

“It can play music? How?”

“Basically, it has... a memory of the song on it? Like... uh, I'm not sure how to describe it to you. It's not magic, it's a complicated mess of metal and wires and things I don't know about. I've been keeping it away from magic because I don't know how it'll affect it. Most stories I've heard have said it'd probably destroy it, so...”

Takumi had enough of being left out. He inched closer, glaring when I glanced over and recoiling when I tilted the phone. Now it faced the ceiling so we could all look at it at once. It was funny to see them both lean in just as the scholars had.

“...so this 'phone' is from 'Ah-mare-ee-ca'?”

“America.”

“Whatever!”

“Yeah. There's some money in my bag too. American money. Coins and some bills.”

His brows were furrowed, but he didn't immediately continue the interrogation or search the bag for proof. It allowed Azura time to peruse the screen. Her finger came up to tap it, accidentally swiping. Her lips formed a small 'o' as apps slid away.

“Oh, I could show you pictures of my world!” If I hadn't removed them all to make room.

I scooted closer to the center of our triangle, giving me more leeway to mess with my phone. Takumi watched me carefully. But I was just opening up my gallery and scrolling through the pictures I could still access. _The Cloud is only useful when you're in the same dimension._ I sped past the fanart, not sure how they'd react to seeing themselves more cartoon-like.

 _...now that I think about it, I've accepted this all pretty easily, but—I'm not in a cartoon world._ I frowned, squinting, before dismissing the thought. _In the end, I don't really care. Maybe it's just how my mind perceives this place._

I glimpsed fond memories of chatroom screenshots and friends' artwork, but I needed actual photographs. Some were just of nerdy purchases, but others provided landscape views of places I'd seen. Parking lots, countrysides, restaurants, even big expanses of the sky... I moved them to an 'America' folder for ease of access. Finally, more usable material: My trip to Washington, D.C. with my friends. Buildings, streets, cars, even the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. I had to remind them that the full name was The United States of America, as some plaques only mentioned the 'United States' bit. But a picture from the Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial, while blurry, clearly said the word 'Americans' as it spoke of a duty to justice and 'the path of love towards our fellow man'. I left it on some picture of a fancy dinner as I examined their faces. They were baffled, but not looking too convinced.

“Azura. Princess,” I corrected when she looked at me. “You want proof that I came from a different world, where this one was a fairytale?” She nodded, of course. I exited the gallery and opened up my music. I took a deep breath before scrolling to 'L' on the track list. “I hope this doesn't fall under the 'get me killed' part.”

There it was: “Lost in Thoughts, All Alone.” In English, Japanese, and a French cover. “This song is popular—well, popular-ish, for gamers I guess—where I'm from.” I wasn't sure how loud it was set right now, and I didn't want to blast our ears out or get any castle staff's attention. So instead I quoted carefully, “You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to... seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach.”

Her gaze was glued to the words on the screen.

I skipped to the last verse. “A burdened heart sank... no,” I stopped, closing my eyes. I had to sing to remember, though softly and sped up. “ _A burdened heart, sinks into the ground, a veil falls away without a sound, not day nor night—_ ”

With a deep breath, Azura cut in at the normal tempo. “ _Wrong nor right, for truth and peace you fight._ ” Her voice definitely did the song more justice than mine. I found her staring yet again. My throat was too dry to swallow.

“I know about the song, and the curse. I know bits and pieces about this world, but that's it. I don't know how I got here, but considering the—the portal shenanigans I've had so far, I'm guessing that there are just... random tears in the space-time continuum that people can fall through.

“...oh god,” I muttered, looking at my phone. One of the people in that dinner photo was my roommate. “She must be so worried. I... hope that portal closed, because if she got home from her trip and went looking for me... She wouldn't understand anything.” Sure, I could try to find that one and see if it went back home. But it was in a very dangerous spot. My survival was an honest-to-god fluke. She was stronger than me, but steel always beat flesh in the game of Rock Paper Death. And what if my uncle's family joined the search? My mother? My brother, even?

_Okay, let's not think about that._

I closed my music and opened up a memo app. It had a drawing feature I could use. I erased my first few attempts with a groan, because using my finger was a pain. I explained as I tried again.

“Okay, this is... America... or most of it. I live over here. Alaska is somewhere up here, to the uh northwest... Hawaii in the middle of the ocean, southwest... The Bahamas are south of Florida—this bit here. Mexico is south of... Texas and stuff... and north is... er, okay,” I admitted, “I don't have enough room here, because Hawaii and Alaska are supposed to be _much_ farther away—Canada's sitting right above America.”

The two of them stared at the crudely drawn map.

“Drawing with your finger is hard,” I defended. _I'd like to see THEM try to draw Hoshido on this._

Azura sat back, seeming to mull things over. I had given her a lot to think about. But right now, my main concern was the prince with furrowed brows. What was still bothering him? He caught me staring. Leaning back as well, Takumi scowled and pinned me with yet another suspicious glare.

“How can I believe anything you're saying,” he countered. “Just because you convinced _Azura_ of... something, doesn't mean anything. What's stopping me from going to the guards right now?”

I couldn't _believe_ this man. What more did he want from me? Gesturing my frustration, I growled when he reached for his bow again.

“And arrest me for what, sounding crazy? Reading a Nohrian book? Being some weirdo that nobody likes?” I threw my hands into the air. “I told you about America, and showed you what I had before I was basically _kidnapped_ from home by the fucking universe! What do you want me to do? Recite the Pledge of Allegiance like I'm in elementary school? Rip open the dimensions and _take_ you there?”

Azura's fingers grazed my arm again. “Please calm down...”

“Whether you're actually from another world or not,” Takumi argued, “you're still getting close to my brother and learning dark magic! How is that _not_ suspicious?!”

“Because he _saved my life!_ I was starving, exhausted, scared, and I had an _arrow—in—my—leg!_ ” I smacked the floor to emphasize each pause, ignoring the admonishment. “I had _nothing,_ okay? And if anything happens—if _they_ come back—I can't just sit back and pray he'll save me again!”

“And what makes you think _they'll_ come back,” Takumi mocked.

Heavy breathing wasn't helping me calm down. I took off my glasses and rubbed the tears away, frustrated with myself. This always happened when I got into an intense argument. But _everything_ was on the line here. _It would be so much easier if I could just tell them about the game. If it's even still viable, that is._ “Ask your brothers' retainers,” I told him, “about where they found me. How an arrow came out of nowhere, in an area where Nohrians can't fight because of your mother's barrier, and lodged in my fucking leg.”

“That's—Setsuna was there, so—”

“Ha! She might piss me off, but she has better aim than that.”

“Maybe she was _trying_ to hit you,” he shot back. I laughed again.

“Then maybe I should just say 'fuck it' and tell you everything. Who even cares about a curse?”

I was only half-kidding. The words spurred Azura to her feet. “No!”

Weariness hit me like a shovel. Yet my heart was pounding. I turned my gaze to the ceiling, willing the tears to stop. “Why not? I'm going to... to die here anyway. He won't take my word for it. Gotta be less painful than a sword! He gets what he wants, and I don't have to do this anymore. Sounds like a fucking win-win to me!”

The next laugh was more of a sob. _I'm going to die here._ Saying that out loud had made it that much more real. What was the point of trying? If I did this, more people would know the truth, and could stop the oncoming disaster. Something shifted in my chest.

_Fine._

“...fuck it. _Fuck it._ You want to know where I fell? What chased me? Fine! I—”

My head suddenly snapped to the side as I cried out.

“A—Azura?!”

Stunned, I gingerly touched my cheek. It burned. The princess was breathing heavily as she stood over me, hand still raised. She'd slapped me. Azura had actually hauled back and _slapped_ me. I blinked away tears and faced her, wanting to shout at her too. The words dissolved in my throat. Her own cheeks were wet.

“Don't you _ever..._ do that again.” Her voice was raw, and wavering. The smooth, mysterious quality had vanished, leaving her heart bare. Her other hand was clenched in the fabric of her attire. “That curse... That curse took my mother from me. I h-had to watch her die!” I gasped, not having realized that. Or maybe I'd forgotten. In the heat of the moment, I hadn't thought about how it would make _her_ feel to witness this. “I... I refuse to let the curse take anyone else. Do you understand me?”

My mouth opened, shut, then opened again for a rather pathetic, “Yes, ma'am.” My expression crumpled, but I inhaled and held it until my face was calm enough. I swallowed. “I... I'm sorry.”

She was trying to fix her composure as well, taking deep breaths. The offending hand rested over her heart. “...I apologize. That was... unnecessary. I crossed a line.”

“No no, I deserved that. _I_ crossed a line.” I tried yet again to dry my face, and forced a laugh. “I was being a... dramatic idiot.”

Shame hung my head, too afraid to meet anyone's gaze.

What kind of person was I, to do something like that? This entire situation was stressing me past my limits. I had never entertained such dark thoughts before. And I had witnessed death, though only after the fact. The images would sit in my mind forever. But corpses on beds or in coffins couldn't hold a candle to watching your mother die in front of you—dissolving into water or light or whatever it was the curse did to you. Did Azura know about the other part of the curse, too? Becoming a dragon's undead puppet?

No, probably not. Unfortunately, there was a chance she'd see for herself. The thought left me ill.

_And what if Anankos did the same with MY corpse? What if I gave him invaluable information as his puppet? What if I doomed this world AND mine?_

“I won't do that again,” I murmured.

A throat was cleared. Our gazes were drawn to Takumi. His arms were still crossed, and his eyebrows furrowed, but... something was different. Less hostile. But more frustrated.

“...I don't understand what's going on,” he admitted begrudgingly. “And I don't believe _everything..._ ”

Anger gone, I murmured, “I understand.” Because I did. Seeing was what made me believe. I awaited his verdict.

“...but, there's a place where this 'curse' doesn't work, otherwise you two wouldn't know about all of this. Right?” He examined our faces as we shared a look. “Right?”

“The Bottomless Canyon,” Azura answered.

Cocking my head, I argued, “But, couldn't you just... use a lake? Isn't that how...?”

Her lips were in a thin line, and she tucked away a lock of hair. I thought of Akane. The princess admitted, “I've never tried to take anyone with me... I suppose we could try that first.” She faced me. “Would you be willing to go back?”

To be honest, I wanted to be as far away from that place as possible. It had taken so many lives, ruled by a mad beast. There, I'd nearly drowned and been cut down. My hands were already shaking just thinking about it. I closed my eyes. There was no time for terror or self-pity. I had to be strong.

“Willing? Yes. Happy about it? Hell no.”

Takumi got to his feet. “Let's go, then. The sooner, the better.” He was eager to either see us fail or finally get to hear the full story. Azura didn't argue, but she hardly looked pleased about it either. I followed, grimacing. So soon?

“Wait—okay, can I at least get back in my other clothes, so I don't get these ones all wet?”

“Ugh— _fine,_ but hurry up!”

One quick change, a decent walk, and a chilly dip later, we all climbed back out of the lake, disappointed. _At least I didn't have to worry about drowning._ Azura's head was bowed. “I'm sorry... I suppose that way won't work for you two.”

“Obviously,” Takumi muttered, trying to wring out his hair. I didn't bother. I was too busy berating myself for forgetting that it was Azura's bloodline and Corrin's (and Kamui's) parentage that allowed them to use that method. She had disappeared in front of our eyes while we just floundered. Oh well.

“Then, I suppose our only other option is the Bottomless Canyon.”

“According to _her,_ ” he huffed, pointing at me, “there are more of these 'portals' lying all over the place. Why not find another one of those?”

She shook her head. “That's the only one I'm certain about.” Then she frowned. “Takumi... we can't leave without any explanation.”

“Then we tell Mother and the others the truth!”

She stepped forward, voice low. “We can't do that.”

He looked like he was going to argue some more. I cut in, “But it's also going to look suspicious, isn't it? The three of us going off on a little tour of the countryside. Even if he brought his retainers.”

“I go hunting,” he argued, despite not wanting to lie in the first place. Gary Contrary.

I scoffed. “In a canyon?”

“We can't tell them,” Azura brought us back on-topic, “because as you pointed out, Takumi, we have no definitive proof until we get there. It wouldn't be wise for all of us to travel together, with the recent Faceless attacks.”

He drew up, about ready to argue some more. Then he paused mid-protest. “...Kamui and Hinoka _would_ want to come... which would mean their retainers would too. Sakura wouldn't want to be left behind.” He muttered at the night sky, “And Ryoma wouldn't want us to leave without him and _his_ retainers. And that would leave Mother...” Logic was rearing its head, thankfully.

Wracking my brain, I added, “Doesn't Nohr control the canyon, anyway?”

“Hoshido has a few forts there.”

 _Not for long,_ I couldn't help thinking. I didn't know when the events of the game might happen, if they would at all. Regardless, I could see Nohr taking it out just to show they could. They were always attacking the barrier, after all.

“So... what?” Takumi threw his hands up as I had earlier. “You just give up, and I just have to trust you guys?”

“I'm not saying you should trust blindly,” I told him, attracting Azura's gaze. “Evidence is important. If I hadn't gone through some shi— _stuff,_ I wouldn't believe any of it either.”

I understood where he was coming from. But I knew where _I_ was coming from too, and ultimately I was in the right and concerned with the continued existence of the world. I just had to buy his silence until we could figure this shit out.

I took my satchel, and presented him with two items. “Here.”

Takumi didn't take them immediately, still a bit wary. “What? Why?”

Inhale. Exhale. “My phone, and my knife. It was only for opening boxes,” I promised when his gaze narrowed, “but it's the only 'weapon' I have. I don't have any proof besides what I've already shown you. You can have collateral instead. That phone is... My mom bought it, so it's very important to me. And the knife was a birthday gift. So I'm definitely not leaving without them.”

His eyebrows rose, then pinched together. When he finally took the offering, he stowed them away without another glance. Maybe he thought I'd change my mind and try to snatch them back. I pleaded, “Just... please, don't turn it on. It only has so much power left.”

Seventy-four percent, to be exact. We'd fiddled with it quite a bit.

“...it's not like I can use it, anyway.” He looked between the two of us, but didn't demand anything else. I figured he had some other way to make sure Azura complied. He clarified, “If we leave for the Canyon, it's going to be the three of us, and my retainers, at _least_.”

I didn't have the energy to argue. And really, the more capable fighters, the better. My shrug was half-hearted, as was my 'sure'. Azura agreed as well.

I failed to suppress a shiver. “So... I guess that's it, then.” That meant I could go get dry, and try to form a game plan.

The princess eyed me. “For now.” I had a feeling the near future held more invasive conversations.

“Fine.” Takumi gave one last, searching glance. If there was any obstacle I'd have to particularly plan for, it was him. Then he whirled around, making his way back to the castle.

I noticed Azura lingered when I shouldered my satchel. She chose her words carefully. “Under the circumstances, I think it would be best if we started over.” Unclasping her hands, she offered a friendly shake, unflinching. The mystique was back.

 _Well, sure, okay._ I accepted the handshake. Having her on my side was on the agenda, after all. With all of the manhandling tonight, the gentle grip was refreshing. Actually, her hands weren't as soft as I expected. A few calluses scratched my palm. Probably from handling spears and the like.

“Azura.”

“Megan.”

I hoped things would go better this round.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big turning point in the story, where things really start to pick up. One could say it's the beginning of the end? This fic isn't ending soon, no--far from it! But the ball finally gets rolling. After all, you can't even hint to The Big Secret without expecting some consequences. I'll admit this part made me a bit nervous, yet compared to the big stuff in the future this chapter's a cakewalk. This is part of an important conversation that needed to happen.
> 
>  **I have a question, for fans of the old "Magically Delirious" fanfic who are kindly checking out this new SI fic!** Would you care to see the old bits for M.D. that haven't seen the light of day? Unfinished/scrapped scenes, things written just for giggles, What If scenarios, that sort of thing. It's been some time, so they might not be as polished as my work nowadays, but hey! More to read, right?


	6. In the Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are finally looking up again.

.

.

.

_'Let's end your time to lay low  
_ _Your knees a-bending, so  
_ _It's time to get up and let go  
_ _Hey, brother, nice and steady  
_ _Put down your drink, you ready  
_ _It's hard when things get messy'_  
“Lone Digger” by Caravan Palace

.

.

.

Chapter 6

In the Groove

.

.

With the slack Saya gave me, I was able to practice magic while she was engrossed in supplies and reports.

The possibility of going back to the Secret Place spurred me to learn _some_ kind of self-defense. Akane came in to give pointers at different intervals. When she saw how excited I got at her tiger summon, she offered scrolls she didn't use. Or rather, she shoved them into my face and told me it was payback.

Why would she need to take revenge? It was probably because the other day Saya sent us both to see Oboro for measurements. It would've been fine, except she also sold me out. I hadn't planned on admitting Akane's was a gift from me. The payment plan was for my next few paychecks to go to Oboro, to cover the rest of the cost I couldn't pay outright.

“You really didn't have to do this,” Akane had muttered, echoing her mother. We stood there like little mannequins for the aspiring tailor, after I'd explained what a sports bra was.

“I wanted to.” I apologized when Oboro scolded me for moving. The fabric she'd chosen for me was colored like the afternoon sky, little white blooms dotting it like clouds. Camellia flowers, she called them. It felt kind of nice to be getting such pretty clothes, but I still couldn't shake the awkwardness. “This is for covering for me on New Years. And now I won't be the only one looking gorgeous.”

Oboro snorted. I grinned, not taking offense.

The fact that this started a friendly 'war' between me and Saya's daughter was amusing, if only because she seemed to be taking it so seriously. Even the smallest gestures like offering her a cup of tea first got to her. That's not to say I don't take gift-giving and favors seriously. But I only talked about 'getting even' because it was hilarious. Seeing the look on her face, both touched and annoyed, was the greatest reward. Daisuke might've more obviously inherited his father's temper, but Akane's wasn't anything to sneeze at either. I honestly found it adorable.

_I guess I'm a bit of a sadist, in a way. Torturing people with puns, affection and overall silliness until they get mad is my favorite pastime._ Not legit upset, of course. Just exasperated.

Now that I thought about it, that was probably why Akane was spending so much time helping me. She didn't join me on my runner shifts, thankfully for her, but she came out on the days off her mother imposed. I had new summons to try, after all. I practiced while she studied. I had to admit, Azura had the right idea coming out to the lake. It was peaceful, secluded, and beautiful.

“This is a... rather unorthodox method,” Akane told me while I pulled myself out of the water.

I flopped onto the dock for some basking. “Hey. If I can get myself to float in the air longer... cool. If I drop, then I can try to swim. Two birds, one stone.” I was spending more time in the water than out. But if there were magical muscles to stretch, then I figured this was the way to do it.

“You're weirder than my brother.”

We sat there, staring out over the water for a bit.

“...how's he doing?” I murmured.

“...better, I suppose?” Her fingers drummed on the scroll case. “He's been sneaking off every night. Probably to do some 'secret training'.”

“He does want to be a soldier.”

“I'm not sure he understands what that means, though.” She gestured at the air, brow pinched. “He thinks that it's as easy as shelving books. He's chasing after tales of glory.”

“He's not happy in the library. He's great at organizing, but he gets bored and irritable and then everything's a mess.” I probably didn't know him well enough, but I still worried. Temper or not, he was a good kid. Once he had the discipline, he'd probably make a good soldier. _My brother straightened up by the time he got into boot camp._

“It's a shame, with his skills,” Akane muttered. At my odd look, she explained, “He can remember a page word-for-word. Our mother had him help with reports when he was younger. ...now that I think about it, that's probably why he's sick of it.”

What, did Daisuke have some kind of photographic memory? Then again, when he still talked to me he'd directed me to particular scrolls and tomes—down to the aisle, shelf and color of its casing. But I'd just assumed it was from years in the library. Hell, I'd browsed my part of the bookstore so much I could tell within the day if there were new books.

Akane shook her head as I got back to my training. “I guess he'll learn one way or the other.”

_I hope he learns before his last dying breaths._ The morbid thought was hard to shake.

.

It was tempting to just lie in bed and daydream any chance I could get. Motivation was fickle. But I knew I couldn't sit on my ass. It was tough, but as long as I kept moving I could get things done that needed doing. _One step at a time._ As Tomoyo was paying less and less attention to me (probably thanks to his wife) I could do more with my time: Read, take notes, and practice.

No, Tomoyo wasn't so worried about me anymore when he was busy yelling at his son. I stumbled across them a few times, arguing about scrolls and petty things. The peaceful atmosphere of the library was broken more often than not by their raised voices. The rest of the staff steered clear, and I followed suit. I just couldn't sit back anymore when Daisuke stormed off for the fourth time in less days. It wasn't my place, it _really_ wasn't. But it was becoming a vicious cycle that made everyone unhappy. _Daisuke doesn't need to hear how many times he's a failure every day._ I had to try something.

“Sir?”

Tomoyo's glare didn't scare me nearly as much anymore. I still got antsy, but I didn't avert my gaze. “What do you want?”

What was I supposed to say? _I want you and your son to make-up?_ Yeah, that'd go well. But it was more than just tiring, it was heartbreaking. So I asked, “Have you tried asking him about what he wants?” _Ooh, that's a dark look._ “You're just going in circles yelling at each other.”

“Keep your opinions to yourself, girl.” That struck a nerve. _My guy, I haven't been young enough to be seriously called 'girl' for years._ He set down the stack his son had refused to put up. “Go put these away.”

I scooped up the scrolls, but I didn't move immediately. How could I convince him? I tried to contain the angry trembling. My teeth tore a lip. _Ouch._ “He wants to make you and your wife proud,” I told him. “He wouldn't be so mad if he didn't care.” _And neither would you, for that matter._ I hoped they cared about what actually mattered more than his family's reputation. Tomoyo strode away as if I wasn't talking, forcing me to follow if I wanted to plead my case. He wasn't as tall as his son, but his legs were still longer than mine. “He's smart, but he doesn't want to be in the library forever—”

I nearly ran into him when he stopped at the front desk. His dark eyes flashed. “I don't need to hear this from you. I know my son better than a foreigner ever could.”

My being a foreigner had nothing to do with this. He just wanted to be an ass. _Typical._ I tried to keep my tone civil. “Then you know yelling doesn't help.”

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed. “Stay out of my family's business!” _A little late for that, buddy._ “My wife has been too lenient with you, if you think you can get away with this kind of cheek—”

“I don't mean to be rude. I love your family.” I shifted to keep scrolls from slipping off of the tower. Stubbornness really ran in their veins. “But you can't keep doing this. You're going to lose your son.” Glancing up from the stack, the thunderous scowl I caught made me freeze. His face was red. Maybe I'd pushed too far? My ire quickly cooled. I swallowed. “I... don't want him to hate you.”

He pointed at the door behind me. “You're done for the day. _Get out._ ”

“Yes, sir.” I held the scrolls away from him. “I'll put these up first.” He wasn't going to run me out of here every time he got pissy. I bowed at the fuming librarian and got to work.

Partially to make a point, and to cover Daisuke's ass, I picked up the rest of the put-backs. It helped to work out the restless energy. _Fuck, I hate arguing._ While I shelved, I ran through my thoughts until I had a better idea of what I wanted to do. Because despite what Tomoyo had commanded, I sure as hell wasn't keeping out of his family's business. _No more waiting for this to blow over._ If I could help, I would. Once I had a plan, I conjured Atticus with one last request.

As Akane had suspected, her brother had chosen a secluded place in one of the courtyards to workout. He was standing with his arms crossed when I found him. Atticus did a figure-eight around his feet before dissipating.

“What do you want,” he growled at my approach. But if I wasn't going to be cowed by his dad anymore, he sure as hell wasn't stopping me. He fumbled with the hanten I flung at him. “I told you, I don't want—”

“Okay, _look,_ you little asshole.” I jabbed a finger in his chest. He slapped it away. “I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is I'm here to tell you the truth. I'm still your friend, and I wanna help.”

He laughed in my face. “What, bored with my sister already?”

_Wow._ “This is all because you saw me hanging out with a prince, right?” At the question, he started heading back. I had trouble keeping up without sprinting. “Daisuke, he took, like, ten minutes out of his night to be nice to the lady he saved! He's just that kind of guy!”

“And you're the kind of lady who eats that crap up,” he tossed over his shoulder. _Would it kill him to slow down and just talk to me?_ He scoffed. “Did Mom put you up to this? My sister?”

“I put myself up to this. Because you're one of the few friends I have and I don't want you to be mad at me over a, a misunderstanding that's just—”

“Oh, I understand perfectly!” I nearly ran into him when he whirled around, poking my forehead. “You saw an opportunity to get in good with royalty, and you took it!”

Learning about this from his sister was one thing. Hearing it from Daisuke himself was another. He really thought of me like that? Some simpering, airheaded floozy? I saw red. _How dare he call me a—a golddigger!_ I stepped forward, wanting to shove him much harder than playful arguments of the past. I didn't. He stepped back anyway. “The prince saved my _life_! With his siblings!” It was the first time I _really_ yelled in ages. I was pissed.

“ _You—_ ” He shoved me away. “Don't touch me!”

With nothing to catch myself, I landed on my tailbone. I hissed, eyes stinging. His face was a blur. “I don't... _care_ that he's a prince! If his family hadn't found me, I—I would've died.”

And just like that, my voice was gone. I trembled, thinking of Valla and the Faceless and just how very lucky I'd been. _Thud,_ those giant fists had slammed into the earth. And I still had the scar from the arrow. Lunch twisted in my stomach. The Nohrians sent more of those monsters all the time. Anankos could easily slip dead Hoshidans into the country. If I had faced either of those alone... The tears finally fell as I tried to keep the rest of my composure. _This always happens when I get actually upset._ Probably why I tried to be rather easygoing.

A hand materialized inches away from my face, startling me. It was just Daisuke, eyebrows furrowed. He at least seemed to have calmed down. I accepted the hand up and dried my eyes with a sleeve.

“Look...” He paused, sighed, and tried again. “Look, I don't care what you do. All right?”

I scrubbed my face some more. _How generous._ “You avoided me for weeks.”

He flung his arms in the air. I flinched away. “Okay, so I was mad! I was going to invite you to drink and I saw you walking around with a prince!” I guessed that would've put a bit of a damper on a teenaged boy with an inferiority complex. Still, he was sixteen, not eight. “And you've been with him _a lot!_ ”

I gave an incredulous noise. “No I haven't? I mean yeah, I've hung out with him, but he invited me, and _you_ weren't going to hang out with me, so—”

“Grah—because you were hanging out with _a prince!_ ”

Daisuke was comfortable enough to argue with me again. It was better than him turning tail and running. I just wished he and his father would develop inside voices. Shouting was so tiring and stressful. I poked his shoulder, repeating, “I don't care that he's a prince, or that you're _not_ a prince. You're both my friends. That's all that matters to me. Okay? Accept my friendship. Or I'll fight you.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” He folded the jacket over his arm. Then, propping his elbow on my head, he asked, “So what in the world could you help _me_ with?”

“...I've been thinking about what you want to do,” I admitted. It wasn't worth the energy to shove him away. This was almost a gesture of forgiveness. “You're still young enough that you could train to join the military, easy.”

He huffed. “My father won't like that...”

“When I told my dad I was going to train in my country's junior-military-thing, he laughed.” It had happened the summer in-between middle and high school, and had come as quite a shock. He was normally supportive. But he hadn't thought I'd had it in me.

Daisuke peered at me over his arm. “You were in the military?”

“It wasn't exactly military. Think of it as... a group of kids trained by former soldiers? You don't have to do military afterwards, but it's a good program. And I was in for all four years,” I added, proud of my younger self. It had taught me a lot about myself and what I was capable of. It had also instilled in me 'if you're on time, you're late,' which was always a good mentality. You should only do the program if you want to, but I felt it beat gym class.

Pulling away, Daisuke crossed his arms. “So you joined anyway. You really are spunky, huh?”

I shook my head, moving back on topic. “I don't know a lot about the Hoshidan military, but I know some people who do. Do you know Saburou?”

“'Course I do.”

“He'd probably know who you should talk to. You could also ask Kioko, 'cause she seems to know _everybody_ and _everything_.”

“Wait, hold on. My dad, remember? He's going to shoot down any attempt I make!”

“Not if you talk to your mom first. Akane said he can't refuse her.” I couldn't help smiling at the face he made. “Hey. She wants you to be happy. Your dad should too, but he can be a jerk—no offense.”

We started ambling back. This was a vast improvement from even just half an hour ago. It helped that he reminded me of my brothers—both of them, in different ways. A temper, good intentions with bad execution, intelligence without experience. With how welcoming Saya and Akane had been, I felt both obligated and inclined to do what I could for him. It came naturally to help strategize and make a list of things for him to try out. It was like helping my friends back home, after letting them vent. I just couldn't Google the information. And if he laughed at my suggestion to exercise together, I was good-humored about his doubt.

Honestly, I had missed this. I loved talking with his mother and sister, but I hardly acted like this around them. Maybe it was just the fact that I could be 'one of the dudes' with Daisuke without him raising eyebrows.

“So you'll talk to her?” I really wanted to encourage him, if this was what he wanted to do. When he hesitated, I poked his side. “ _Daisuke..._ ”

“Okay, fine, I'll talk to her!” He slapped my hand away, muttering to himself.

“I can be there with you if you want.”

“ _No thank you._ I'm not a child.”

“Sure, we'll go with that.”

There was some more dark muttering. “...I know what she's going to say.”

“Try anyway. If worse comes to worst, I'll sneak you into the army.”

He snorted, then ruffled my hair so hard it slipped out of its ponytail. “Sure. Thanks anyway. Hey... you know what? Tonight, let's break into my father's office and rearrange all of his things.”

“That'd be funny.” When I was younger I once turned all of my stepmother's figurines backwards, and she didn't notice before my dad told me to fix them a month later. But I probably shouldn't encourage that behavior. _He's bad enough without my help._ “ _Or_ we could go find Kioko to see if you can practice with training weapons.”

“Ugh! You're no fun.”

“I'm plenty fun,” I argued, before pulling out my scroll. To the spirit, I pleaded, “I'm sorry, I know I just said I was done making you run around but, would you mind helping us find Kioko? She goes all over the place—”

Daisuke bumped my elbow as Atticus sprinted off. “You know you don't have to apologize to them, right? You have a contract.”

I shook my head. “Just because we have an agreement doesn't mean I can't be polite.”

“You're... an odd bird.”

“Odd bird, spunky sparrow—any other bird comparisons, birdbrain?”

“Pipsqueak.”

“Dummy face.”

“What are you, ten?”

.

“Ms. Megan, a moment of your time?”

I couldn't help being shocked. “Sure. How can I help you?” Subaki was normally in and out in what felt like a minute. With family working in the library, he probably knew the place backwards and forwards.

His smile was effortlessly charming, I'd admit. I wondered if he had practiced it. “There was a scroll Lady Sakura wanted, but I can't seem to find it. The records indicate it isn't checked out, but it's not on the proper shelf or among the returns.”

“Okay.” That was a pain. It could be anywhere. _Time to perform a miracle, I guess._ First thing's first. “What book—sorry, what scroll are we looking for?” Habits die hard.

“ _The Shrine Maiden and the Silver Crane._ The third edition would be perfect.” _Ding ding, take a shot._

I missed the ease of Google and electronics. Knowing Tomoyo would ask, I went to check our inventory sheets. Indeed, it was supposed to be here—the first and second editions weren't, but Subaki had said third, so that didn't matter. The case he pulled down for me proved that someone had forgotten to mark the first back in, just as he said. Clerical errors like that were annoying, as was tracing them to the source. I corrected the sheet, then leaned against a shelf as I examined the room.

“Hm. If I were a fairytale, where would I be?”

“In a perfect world,” Subaki answered the rhetorical question, “on the proper shelf.”

Despite myself, I snorted. “If only.” We exchanged smiles. Then I went back to thinking.

_A scroll with a fairytale, that a young girl like Sakura would enjoy._ It wasn't with the other fairytales, or even mistakenly placed in history or art. No one had left it on a table. Asking the other library staff hadn't helped either, as no one had seen it and no one was looking for it. Had someone taken the third edition, thinking it was the first? If Daisuke had been working, I would've accused his laziness or frustrations of misplacing it.

...wait.

I returned to the front desk, peering at the handwriting. Cross-referencing proved that it was Daisuke who had checked in the majority of the scrolls Subaki had returned. _Probably snapped at him each time._ The previous one was another fairytale, _The Tailor and the Phoenix_. I was somehow surprised, amused, and annoyed all at once. I couldn't exactly blame him, remembering my one-sided pining from high school. But did he have to make my job harder?

I asked Subaki, “Is _The Shrine Maiden and the Silver Crane_ a part of a series?”

He inclined his head. “Yes, one that Lady Sakura has been enjoying immensely.”

“Of course.” I shook my head and rolled the inventory back up. _Instead of asking where a fairytale would hide, I should've asked where a lovesick boy would stick it._ I could come up with a few places.

Subaki humored my strange ideas without further questions, which surprised me. We crouched and stood on tiptoes quite a bit in the search around the library. He also didn't mind helping me put the shelves we passed to rights when the worst offenders caught my eye. His height was definitely an advantage, as I didn't want to embarrass myself by climbing a shelf with a witness. I struck gold when I realized that, while Daisuke would sometimes stuff things wherever, _this_ scroll would get a special place. And where was the best place to keep it safe without it leaving the library?

“Are... you sure you should go in there,” the retainer finally queried as I slid open Tomoyo's office door. The man, thankfully, wasn't in.

“If you want the scroll, then yes.” _Make it quick._ I examined his desk, but ultimately decided against something the man would check regularly. The shelves in the corner were looking rather dusty. I crouched, and then peeked behind the potted plant. “ _Aha!_ ” Success! Victory cackles!

Subaki had finally entered, looking more than a little uncomfortable. Seeing where I'd found his prize, he murmured, “What was it doing _there?_ ”

“Hiding from me, probably.” I wasn't going to out my friend, especially to his cousin, and Princess Sakura's retainer. We had only just made up. I dusted the case off with my sleeve before handing it over. “They're having a little party.”

“Are there more? Allow me.” Once the collection was in his arms, he looked like a man pulling off a great heist. “My, this is the entire series! Ah—” A case tried slipping away, but he twisted a hand to catch it without dropping the rest. Smooth.

“Yepperdoodle.”

We made out like bandits, no one the wiser. I couldn't convince him to leave the cases to me. He claimed with a smile that it would be remiss of him to leave a job half-finished. The extra help was appreciated, even if Tomoyo gave me some rather unhappy looks once he returned.

Of course, Subaki had a princess to attend to. I couldn't keep him forever. Eventually I was by myself again, rearranging and collecting scrolls in the fairytale section. The whole thing needed to be redone, even ignoring Daisuke's meddling. I wasn't happy with the way it looked. _It's not right, and it's not neat._ I adjusted and dusted and generally was a big nerd about setting things to rights. My favorite work task back home, when I wasn't behind the cafe counter, was organizing merchandise or supplies.

It happened as I tweaked cases so every label was readable. A case fell when I accidentally bumped the shelf, and I made a big show of catching it before it hit the ground. _“Nailed it!_ ”

The pleased smile froze on my face as I realized, quite suddenly, I had more in common with Subaki the flashy perfectionist than I originally thought.

.

I wandered the halls after dinner a few nights. Atticus could've made this easier, but I figured I shouldn't always rely on it outside of work. As this was an entirely personal endeavor, I could do this myself.

Plus, I could use a little quiet time. Mostly, I could engross myself in the present time and forget that I was lost in another world. But a thought would strike like lightning, or I'd mistake someone for an old friend. When night fell, the conjured feelings had nowhere to go. _Not like I can write in the dark._ Wandering was better than staring at the ceiling or pacing.

It wasn't easy to find her, but then I hadn't figured it would be. The palace grew quieter and darker as time went on. I thought I'd hear some of those 'eerie voices' from the rumors, but there was nothing. Maybe she wasn't in the castle? Taking to the grounds didn't yield immediate results, even stopping by the lake. It was like chasing a phantom.

But then, one night, I finally caught sight of her bright silhouette against the moonlit waters. She stood alone. _Ah, the Lady of the Lake!_ Tracking her down on the higher floors probably would've meant she was with her siblings. I didn't want anyone butting in on our conversation. People were less likely to make the trek out here, and I didn't think I was followed this time.

Azura sat on the dock to dip her feet in the water. I removed my shoes and socks to join her.

“Hello.”

“Good evening,” she greeted softly. She swirled her leg. We watched the ripples carry across the lake. “How are you faring?”

“I'm all right.” Good enough. Some things were looking up, and I was pushing down the anxiety for now. “How're you?”

“...I'm doing all right.”

“Good to hear.”

Silence fell.

Awkward.

“Don't you step on, like, rocks and stuff?”

She blinked, turning her gaze from the waters. “I... try not to.”

“And walking on stone when it's hot, or cold— _ugh._ ” I extended my leg to wiggle my toes. _Better to be weird than awkward._ “I used to run down the street barefoot when I was younger, but I'd get those... sand spurs or whatever they're called. The little spiky seeds? Getting those out of my feet _sucked._ ”

Azura eyed my gesturing hands, and then my foot. She was still so hard to read. “I suppose I'm used to being barefoot. I can avoid what hurts too much, and endure everything else.”

“Man. You're a trooper.” I snorted. “Or maybe I'm just a big baby.” Her lips quirked. I went on before I thought too hard and talked myself out of doing what I'd come here for. “Hey, so... I'm sorry for what happened before. With... you know. I wasn't thinking right. I never would have... Not normally.”

“I understand,” she told me.

And looking at the line of her frown, the forehead crease, and her ever bright gaze—I believed it. If anyone understood being unable to tell anyone something so important... no one could compete with her. Her lips had been sealed for years. I only had a few months under my belt. The guilt yawned in the pit of my gut.

I removed something from my person. “I wanted to give this to you, as an apology. It's not magical or anything, but, it's full of good vibes.”

Mouth forming an 'o,' she gently pushed my hand away. “You don't have to do that.”

“I want to,” I argued. The beaded bracelet was nice, but it was just part of a package I'd ordered. It didn't really have sentimental value. It did have good vibes though. I told her this, adding, “You don't have to wear it or anything. But, it means 'I'm sorry, and I hope your pain heals.' ” She still seemed hesitant, so I dangled it between us. “It's like a friendship bracelet.” Maybe that was too much. She seemed more reluctant to take it. But she let the beads pool in her palm, like dew.

The spring air wasn't too hot, though I could've lived with more warmth. Having my feet in the water meant they would get chilly the moment I took them out. I wrapped my hoodie more tightly. “Oh, I guess I should ask, um, do you mind if I come out here?” The question earned me an odd look. “This place is kind of like your safe place, right? A place to retreat and get some solitude. I don't want to intrude.”

Her hands rested in her lap, clasped around the bracelet. “You can come here if you want to. I can't stop you.”

“Technically, yeah, but, still. I know what it's like to need some quiet time alone. It can get... too much.”

She examined me, lips pursed. Maybe she had as much trouble reading me as I did her. I wasn't sure how to arrange my expression to be more sincere. The gentle smile caught me off-guard. “Thank you. I'll be fine.” She paused. “I would like to ask you some questions.”

Of course she would. There were some things I wanted to ask her too. But I could get my answers in time. I waved, welcoming inquiries. “Ask away. It's not like I'll be sleeping anytime soon.”

It was impossible to talk about anything related to Valla. But she could ask about what came before. I told her honestly that I couldn't remember what led up to me being in this world. I even shared a little about myself, a simple American who worked in a bookstore cafe and impersonated a hermit crab. I explained what I could, unable to break down exactly how an espresso machine or cash register worked. Recalling muscle memory and my regular customers brought another pang of homesickness. But this time I embraced it. I missed home. There was nothing wrong with that.

Azura gracefully ignored the tears I wiped away. “Now, how did you come across that song, and the knowledge of the curse?”

Right. The whole 'your world is considered entertainment value in my world' thing. Maybe I could avoid putting it like that, though. I squinted at the moon.

“Well... I imagine that being from a totally different world means it's out of the curse's reach. It's powerful, but there are still limits. And I still don't know how much I've heard translates to this reality. Interdimensional travel is funny like that.”

I was getting another strange look. Fair enough. I tried, “It's something I've heard called the Many Worlds Theory... or something. I'm probably remembering it wrong, but basically it's the idea that there are infinite realities out there, some crazy different and some with only one small change. I've always taken it to mean that, hey, maybe there's a world where I'm tall, or where my favorite book is reality.”

_Or video game._ (Not that _Fire Emblem Fates_ was my favorite, but that was neither here nor there.)

“I see... Then I assume you heard a story about this world.”

“Pretty much.” I felt better having her say it. With a wave, I admitted, “It doesn't really matter if anyone believes me on the 'other world' thing. As long as no one thinks I'm from Nohr, or... other places.”

There wasn't a good way to prove that I wasn't, unfortunately. Well, for Nohr, at least there was the anti-Nohr barrier here. But for those aware of Valla, I couldn't provide a birth certificate saying 'this bitch from Earth' or anything. I just had to hope Azura could trust me—something difficult for a person as guarded as her. At least she seemed willing to believe me enough, for now.

“That would be problematic,” Azura conceded.

The frown she wore as she considered this information still made me uneasy. It was risky to share, but I didn't want to seem like I had something incriminating to hide. _I guess it doesn't REALLY matter that the game treated them like characters instead of real people._ That was just how stories were told. It took some getting used to, but I couldn't assume I had all of the cards in the _Fates_ deck. After all, Anankos had twins in this world. _It's just—the last thing I want is for them to assume that the future is set in stone._

Fate be damned. As Chrom would say, anything can change.

It seemed she had run out of questions for now. But there was one selfish request I had, before I let her be. “So, you have absolutely no obligation and I honestly won't take it badly if you say no...” Wow, this felt like the time I'd asked a voice actor to say one of my favorite lines. What was I, a teenager? I swallowed. “Would you mind... if I listened to your song?”

“My song?”

“Just once,” I promised. “I can turn my back and you can pretend I'm not even here! I just...” I tried to laugh it off. “Without my phone to play music, I've been going a bit stir-crazy—and it can't compare to the real deal.”

“...I admit, I don't normally have an audience.”

“That's okay—sorry.”

“But I don't mind,” she continued before I could get back on my feet. _Oh._ I hadn't expected a 'yes.' I had to get comfortable again before she began.

She straightened her spine to make sure her words came out clearly. Then, she sang.

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ ”

For someone who spoke so softly, her singing voice rang out over the lake. I could feel the power in it even without the pendant glowing or floating. Every word, every rise and dip, I could almost hold it in my hand.

“ _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time—the path is yours to climb.”_

When I first heard this song as a teaser, something about it had moved me even without any context of its contents. Something almost physical was left twisting in my heart for some time after listening. This? This was better than any loudspeaker could ever hope to recreate. And it came from the young woman right beside me. She captivated me without a piano or violin accompaniment. Normally so stoic, every emotion this song gave her was written across her face.

Tears dribbled from my chin. I wanted to hum or sing along, but didn't want to distract her from her concert. I closed my eyes and waited until the last note hung in the air. “That was beautiful,” I choked. It was a little embarrassing to cry over a song, even one as meaningful as this one.

Lightly, something draped over the hand on my lap. I started. It was a handkerchief. Azura murmured thanks as I dried my cheeks. “...I learned it from my mother.”

It was another of my stupid ideas, but after I got the lump out of my throat I offered, “I could... share a song? It's not as good as yours, but, my mom used to sing it as a lullaby.” She considered, then nodded. I couldn't tell if she was smiling or not. I took a deep breath, then released it. “Just—fair warning, I normally have to warm up so it's not going to sound great.”

Now she definitely smiled. “It's all right. I'm happy to listen.”

Maybe it was cruel to sing ' _You Are My Sunshine_ ' to a girl who'd experienced so much darkness in her childhood. I know I'd thought it a strange lullaby, once I learned more of the lyrics. It wasn't a happy song. It held complicated, bittersweet feelings for me, with the chaotic mess my family had become. But it always reminded me of my mother sitting on my bed, singing one last song before saying good night. That tired, hard-working woman had always made time for me. I wondered if _I_ was the sunshine she was always afraid would be taken away from her. _Guess it happened after all. Just our luck._ Depressing. I wanted to laugh.

“ _...please don't take my sunshine away._ ”

I wiped more tears away before returning the handkerchief. _Is she actually crying?_ I was both guilty and relieved. _I guess I'm not the only one who sometimes gets emotional over music._ She thanked me again, beating me to the punch.

“Thank _you_ for listening. I don't normally... sing _for_ people? I mean, I might be cleaning or bored and start singing, and if anyone overhears then that's fine... But I wouldn't be able to get on a stage and do it.”

Azura nodded. “I can understand that. I actually used to have terrible stage fright.” I couldn't help the shocked look.

“You? No.”

“I was afraid of not living up to my mother.” Her gaze went somewhere across the water, sinking into memories. “She was so talented... I knew I'd never measure up! I was always worried people would make fun of me.”

“Yeah... That can hurt.” I shifted, finally pulling a leg up to start drying. Goosebumps sprouted immediately. “I remember my stepmother telling me not to quit my day job—because I was singing for fun instead of trying to sound good.” I still thought of it and got pissed on occasion. How dare that harpy put down a child, let alone _me!_ It had probably contributed to how self-conscious I was about singing to anyone other than my actual mother, beside lingering childhood shyness.

“I'm sorry she said that to you,” Azura murmured. “Your voice is lovely.”

I shied away from the compliment. “Thanks... I'm sorry you felt like others would make fun of you.”

She turned to offer a smile. I still wasn't used to seeing it. “It's all right. Things are much better now. Queen Mikoto made sure of that.”

Right, her aunt. _Does she know they're related?_ It was best not to press that for now. This princess had enough on her plate as it was. I couldn't help asking, “Did she sing with you?”

“No. But, she told me my voice was beautiful.” Her smile turned nostalgic. It must've really touched her, to hear it from an adult she looked up to. “I could either learn to sing with confidence or I could waste my talent being afraid. That was a turning point for me. I decided to be brave every time I stepped on stage.”

_Damn. Mikoto, dropping the real wisdom like the mic._ I snorted. “Metaphorical or literal.”

Azura came back to the present, examining the wooden planks we sat on. “If you sing with confidence, anywhere can become a stage.” The advice sounded odd from a seemingly aloof individual.

“I mean, I guess the world's a stage, for amazing people like you.” _Aha, another smile!_ I shot some finger guns. “I'll be the court jester.”

“We'd make quite the pair.”

Bowing was difficult when trying not to fall over into the water, but I managed. “Joker, at your service! They'd never see it coming.” I laughed at myself. “I'm the funniest person I know—because my entire life is a joke!”

Azura's eyes widened. _Maybe that was too much._ “That was terrible,” she scolded.

“I know I am.”

“No, I meant—”

“I'm kidding! It's one of my go-to jokes. I promise my self-esteem isn't that bad.” Mostly. I had my bad days. I was working on it. _Fake it 'til you make it, right?_

“It isn't a particular good joke. You shouldn't talk about yourself like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll try to tone it down a bit.”

I hadn't expected to sit talking with Azura, especially not for as long as I did. But it brought me a sense of peace I hadn't had in a long time. Someone else knew, too. I was far from home, but I wasn't alone.

.

Things weren't so bad for a while, actually.

I was figuring out how to not drown, though I still couldn't tread water well. Akane said I was making good progress on spirit summoning. Our new outfits were finished too! She looked absolutely adorable in her light pink kimono. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt in mine: The layers weren't stifling and allowed me to run without any trouble. Saburou stopped calling me cute when my poking bruised his side. Tomoyo was still grumpy, but surprisingly he didn't treat me especially terribly after my talk attempt.

Daisuke, now that things were cool between us again, got to laugh at how weak I was. Jogging and carrying things on my back? No sweat. Push-ups or chin-ups? I was dying.

Kamui offered to spend time with me outside of shogi matches. It was sweet of him to try so hard, even after I told him he didn't have to. He showed me how Hoshidan rods worked while helping Sakura with some minor training injuries.

“You draw the power out of it like this...” He twirled the rod just as she had. _Did the air just sparkle?_ The bruise shone faintly before gradually fading away. “The more severe the injury, the more energy and time it takes.”

“...Kamui, it literally looks like you waved a magic wand and _poof injury gone. What_ did you do again?”

He was delighted when I introduced him to Atticus. (I hadn't actually tried any magic from the Nohrian tome, too afraid of being caught again, but I tried to memorize it all the same.) He offered to get me more scrolls, but I declined. There was no way I was bothering him with anything—plus, I liked the little pow-wows I had with Akane. Her mother probably had access to any extra learning materials anyway.

I still got strange looks, but I was back in the 'don't care what they think' mindset. I poked Akane, smacked Saburou, laughed loudly with Daisuke, and maybe swore a little more in front of Saya. People would talk no matter what. Might as well enjoy myself while they talked shit, right?

.

Stepping into Saya's office, I came to a halt. Seemed she was entertaining an early audience. Daisuke looked uncomfortable while a young woman wearing diviner garb leaned over the desk. Her purple hair was up in a ponytail held up by a golden comb. She glanced at the young man, wearing a catlike grin.

“I'll come back later—”

“No no, come sit down!” Saya waved me in with a smile. Whatever was going on with her son and the woman who had to be Orochi didn't seem to bother her. “Daisuke, have you told Megan yet?”

“Yes, yes, I've told her,” he muttered, avoiding everyone's gazes. They had probably been talking about his career as a soldier. _Good!_

“Is it about how amazing I am?” I bumped him as I took a nearby seat, earning a scowl. “I know, but it's always nice to hear.” Orochi angled towards me, tapping small wooden planks against her chin. A spirit scroll of some sort.

“So _this_ is the foreigner Orochi has heard so much about,” she sang. She talked in third person? At least that was official confirmation. “You've been quite the popular topic, around here!” I shrugged, not sure how to respond. She watched, unblinking. “...hm? Cat got your tongue?”

“She's not a morning person,” Saya cut in. She had a mischievous air about her. “I'm surprised she's coherent.”

Daisuke snorted, and Orochi turned her gaze onto him. “Hmmm, I remember a very fussy young boy, complaining about the sun rising too early...”

His face burned. “Are you just here to get gossip, or what?”

“How rude! I'm here on official business for the queen!” She cocked her head, pointing with the scroll. “Can't I take a break to chat with you?”

“ _No._ ”

“Daisuke, be nice.”

He scowled and got to his feet. “I'm taking a bath.” I couldn't help snickering as he stomped out of the room. But now it was just me with two women up to some mischief. _...shit. It's too early for this._

I paused. “Wait. Bath, as in cleaning bath, or bath as in a hot spring?”

“ _Someone_ sounds interested,” Orochi sang.

Saya set aside her supply logs, presumably what the diviner had actually come for. “That's right, you haven't been to the hot springs since you've been here. I'm surprised Daisuke didn't show you, now that you're training with him. He enjoys a nice soak after a long day.”

Large, hot baths were one of the many things I missed from back home, next to soda and air-conditioning. I didn't bother being nonchalant. “Man, I could use one of those.”

“The weather's getting warmer now,” she pointed out. “You should try it before it gets too hot for you.”

_Too hot for me? Worst-case scenario, I'll get drowsy._ I'd be fine. “Maybe I'll go tonight. So, wait, what are the customs for that? I... don't want to offend anyone by doing the wrong thing.”

“Take Akane with you. I'm sure she'd be happy to explain everything.”

That wasn't a bad idea. I thanked her, and sat through a brief, awkward silence. It was strange to have someone sitting in on our conversation without contributing, especially when they were watching us like a hawk. I asked Orochi, “Do you need help with something?”

Her smile widened. “Is there anything _you_ require? A fortune, perhaps?”

“No thank you.” _She's actually wiggling her eyebrows._ “I'm good.”

“Are you?” She stood at her full height, pressing the scroll to her lips and closing her eyes. One hand waved out. “...oh, dear. I would say you are most certainly _not_ good. A truly awful fate will befall you...!”

“Sorry, you're—” I looked at an invisible watch. “Twenty-six years too late. I'm already born, so.”

Saya's head almost whipped around. But Orochi's smile only grew as the woman scolded me for such dark humor.

“So I'm a little dark when tired,” I muttered through a yawn. “I could be threatening people.” Saburou and Kioko were familiar with that, joining me for breakfast. Just because I was regularly waking up early didn't mean I had to like it.

“Now I know where Daisuke learned that.” The scholar finally turned to shoo her visitor out. “Don't encourage that—for _either_ of them.”

I waved flippantly. “I don't succumb to peer pressure, I'm my _own_ bad influence.”

Saya muttered something under her breath. Orochi cackled, waving planks at her. To me, she cheerfully warned, “Beware of any untimely dunks!” A faint jingle heralded her departure.

When Saya seemed interested in how unperturbed I was, I admitted, “Just this past week, I've fallen in a lake, like... a hundred times? I think I can survive one more dive.” She shook her head, smiling as she asked for last month's supply log. _And back to work we go._

.

It was exciting to see Daisuke's confidence grow the harder he worked. There was a new swagger in his step. The days of him stomping out of the library were almost gone. And I didn't hear anymore explosive arguments. I actually got him to start high-fiving me in passing. Saburou caught us one day and wanted in. The High Five Club. Kioko was amused, but kept her hands to herself.

Seeing the two guys hang out on the training field one late afternoon had me grinning from ear-to-ear, which is when Prince Kamui found me.

“Someone looks to be in high spirits,” he teased. I yipped. His bare feet made him almost as stealthy as Kaze. Grinning at my playful glare, he stood beside me. “Did something good happen?”

I sniffed, leaning an elbow against his shoulder. “I feel like a mother watching her chick preparing to fly from the nest.” He chuckled as I pointed at the trainees. “Those are Saburou and Daisuke. They—”

“Ah, Subaki's cousin.” Kamui nodded. He blinked when he noticed my stare. “...what?”

“You know him?”

“Of course! We live in the same castle.” _Okay, fair._ “I don't know him very _well,_ but I know his family. I figured it had to be him you were talking about the other day.”

“I what?”

“You mentioned being happy that your boss' son was your friend again. Remember? We were talking about how warm spring was, and you mentioned doing laps together?”

“Oh. Kamui, sometimes I don't even remember what I said a minute ago.” He failed to smother his laughter. I finally stopped using him as a prop, choosing to stand shoulder-to-shoulder as we watched Saburou and Daisuke practice. The kid wasn't disciplined, but with all of his grumbling he was picking things up rather quickly. The two were sassing the hell out of each other. Complicated feelings swirled in my breast. “He reminds me a bit of my brothers when they were younger. Hot tempered, sometimes a brat, but with some help, he gets it.”

“I didn't know you had brothers.”

“Two of them... six and seven years younger than me.” The red hair definitely reminded me of one, and the fact that he was becoming a soldier was like the other. _...god, they're hitting their early twenties this year._ My chest ached like it had when reminiscing with Azura. At least there weren't any tears.

I caught Kamui watching me. He smiled sadly. “You miss them, huh?” There wasn't anything clever to say, so I just nodded. We watched the duelists smack each other with staves for a few beats. I almost didn't catch his murmured, “I can sympathize with that.”

My situation wasn't exactly the same as having a sibling kidnapped, but I wasn't sure how to explain it without diving into the whole other-worlds thing. It was better to let that be, and to try to distract him from the melancholy. “Hey, how about we go play some shogi or something?”

The way he smiled made it seem like he knew, and appreciated, what I was trying to do. It got me a shoulder pat. “How about we help them train,” he countered. “We work harder with friends helping push us!”

To be entirely honest, I would've preferred fifty losses in shogi to physical effort. But I didn't want to shoot his idea down. And maybe I was curious how Saburou and Daisuke would react. Good thing I was wearing my Earth clothes. I jogged over, shouting, “Hey, losers! Ready for some laps?”

“With _your_ short legs?” Saburou laughed, at least until he saw who was following me. His spine straightened in a millisecond. I couldn't hide my grin. “Afternoon, Lord Kamui!”

Daisuke scoffed. “It's evening now.” He got an elbow in his side.

“Sorry for barging in,” Kamui said. He stood at ease. “You guys are working so hard, I wanted to join you!”

Daisuke looked between him and I. “Don't you have royal duties to attend to?” I gave him a Look. Sure, he was being surprisingly civil, but I didn't want him going back into that 'angry inferiority complex' thing. _Just let the prince be friendly, for fuck's sake._ He glowered back.

“I'm free for the afternoon, at least. So how about it? Room for one more?”

Saburou finally seemed to recover from the shock, shoulders easing down. “How about a little race?”

“Last place has to do fifty push-ups,” Daisuke dared. Kamui took it in stride.

“Sounds good to me!”

They were trying to kill me. “So guys, uh, short legs?”

“Just gotta move them extra fast,” Saburou joked, pushing my hat down. I missed smacking his hand away. “What? Can't you keep up?”

There was no way in hell I wasn't going to end up dying in the dirt by the end of this. I gave one last attempt to get out of it. “I could be referee to call who gets last—”

“Oh, no, you're running too. Come on, spunky, let's go—” Daisuke took great pleasure in forcing me to race. He shouted 'go' before anyone else was ready, getting a headstart.

I was clearly the slowest of the group, unable to keep up with them. After a point, they were just too far ahead to catch up. So I gave up and walked the rest. I flicked him off at the finish line, before realizing he didn't know that gesture. I blew a raspberry instead. _Why yes, I'm twenty-six, why do you ask?_

“You don't have to do the push-ups,” Saburou began, ignoring the child almost cackling.

The only thing left to do was save face as best I could. “No, you know what? I'm doing the push-ups. My twig arms need some working out anyway.” I was annoyed Daisuke didn't think I could. The best motivator was people doubting my capabilities. I got down on the ground and started counting. Down, up, down, up. “One, two, three—one. One, two, three—two...”

“What are you doing,” the teen laughed. “It's fifty.”

I paused, already a little shaky. “So—I count like this to twenty-five—and that equals fifty, dumbass.” It brought me back to high school. Last day of senior year, I'd had to do eleven push-ups—well, twenty-two with this method. Class of 2011 and all.

He snorted. “Whatever floats your boat.” With every click of my shoulders, I felt just how many years it'd been since I'd actually done a push-up. My instructors would've been enjoying themselves as much as Daisuke, if they were here. I paused to catch my breath. Only fourteen. “Quitting already?”

“Shut—the fuck up.” Someone dropped down to join me. I looked over and groaned. “Kamui, you don— _phhbt_.” My elbow folded. I ate dirt.

“We're all training, right? Come on,” he encouraged, holding himself up like it was nothing. “Let's do fifty now, and then we'll get some water and jog some more.” He had no right to look that happy doing push-ups, or to make it look so easy. I tried to get back into my rhythm and ignore the burn.

“You took all the fun out of it,” Daisuke complained, getting down with us. Saburou followed suit, snickering something that had the other try to kick him.

By the time dinner rolled around, every muscle was twitchy and I had to get a rag for all the sweat and dirt. But, it wasn't too bad I guess. Running didn't do much for my arms, even with cargo. _I probably need these workouts._

Kamui actually laughed at one of Daisuke's snarky comments. Afterwards, the teen seemed to stand a little taller. The prince sure did have a way with people, to win him over. Saburou was disappointed Kamui couldn't join us for dinner. But when the latter invited us all to train with him and his other soldier buddies I could see Saburou brightening too. He had been trying to get his hard work noticed by the nobility. This certainly couldn't hurt.

I realized suddenly, in a way, I'd kind of helped them both out. _I'm actually doing some good._ Indirectly. Nah, I couldn't take the credit. It was all Kamui.

The prince mirrored my grin. He clasped my shoulder as he bid everyone farewell. To me he asked, “How about we have that shogi match tomorrow?”

“My muscles would appreciate the break,” I wheezed. He laughed, and left. I muttered to no one, still smiling, “No, really, they would.”

“Let's fill our bellies,” Saburou cheered. We started for the mess hall. It struck me that this felt very much like the times with the friends I'd gone to DC with. The guys took either side of me, like little escorts. All that was missing was locking arms like schoolchildren. “Are you two going to make it?”

“ _I'm_ fine, but the short one here might keel over.”

I shoved Daisuke's arm off. “I'm not short, I'm just designed to trip people.” He choked.

Saburou patted my head like I was the child. “You're a very cute obstacle.”

“I'll fight you.”

“I've wrestled with tougher kittens.”

“Did they have knives?”

“Very, very tiny knives.”

“I'm eating your mochi then.”

“She eats a lot,” Daisuke butted in. _Wow, rude._

Saburou snorted. “She says she has extra stomachs.”

“I'm a plague,” I said completely deadpan, “slowly but surely consuming everything in its path.”

“ _Very_ slowly.”

“Hey, okay, I might eat slow, but _shut up._ ”

The next day was filled with the aching and soreness I expected, but also with the knowledge that the two of them would meet me and Kioko at breakfast. Saburou and Kioko had enough morning cheer for Daisuke and I. And tomorrow, Saya and her daughter would tease my morning lethargy.

Still, I felt quite suddenly like I could stomach the possibility of living here for the rest of my life. It wasn't ideal, to lose my home and my loved ones... But at least I had been welcomed into their home and friendship circle.

.

“Where's that thing of yours,” Daisuke asked on our walk to the training field, another evening. I gestured for some clarification. “The... the thing you showed my mom. It's not magic... something about prison cells...?”

“Wha— _oh—_ oh my god, _prison cells._ ” I snickered into a hand. _I guess he wouldn't think of biological cells—which would also be hilarious._ I waved away his glare. “It's called a cell phone, and I don't have it on me.”

“Can I see it?”

“Normally, yeah I'd be happy to. But...” I smiled in apology. “I'm... letting a friend borrow it. I'll show you when I get it back, first thing.”

“ _Ugh._ Whatever. I get it.”

“What? Daisuke!” I sped up to keep pace when he tried to stomp off. “Seriously, dude, I would love to show you the pictures and music and shit on it, but I have to get it back first.” We arrived at the courtyard, stopping on the edge as I tried to keep him from getting upset. _Oof, teenagers._

“Who has it?” His head turned as he caught me looking at the small crowd that awaited us. I hadn't expected this many people! Now I had a bigger audience to my failures. Goodie. He straightened his spine. “All right, I'll just go get it back from him.”

“What?” His strides had purpose. How did he know who had it? Was he marching over to start yelling at Takumi? _Maybe the confidence boost has its drawbacks!_ I hurried after him. “Wait, hold on—”

“Hey, Lord Kamui!” Daisuke jerked his head in my direction. “Can I have Megan's cell phone thing back?” The question threw me off momentarily. He must have misinterpreted my staring at the royal siblings. And now others were staring. _Oops._

“Her... what?”

“What _about_ her phone,” Takumi cut in. He seemed more baffled than upset. But I didn't want to chance two volatile natures colliding.

“He doesn't have it.” I kept the words low and tight. “I told you, I'll get it back, _later._ ”

“What's a cell phone?” Great, now Hinoka was interested. Also, _goddamn,_ she was toned. She could probably lift me over her head, with one muscular arm. Distracting.

“It... uh.” I had to focus. Shaking my head, I gave Daisuke a Look (he rolled his eyes) as I explained shortly, “It's a device that can do some simple things, like make lights or take pictures.” Takumi snorted. I didn't like the way Daisuke was looking at him. “But it only has so much power, so I can't just, whip it out all the time, so—I'll show _you later._ ” I started poking the teen.

“Fine, fine. Let's get on with it.”

Eyeing some of the soldiers, I tried to keep my tone playful. “So, Kamui, youuuu decided to bring a friend or twelve?” Amongst the unfamiliar faces were Subaki, Hana and Hinata. Wait, was that Akane? She was here too?

“It might've gotten a little out of hand,” he admitted. _Aw, I can't get mad at that boyish grin._ “But, the more the merrier, right?”

“The more to leave me in the dust, you mean.”

“Hey! You're getting there!”

“Thanks for the support, coach.”

I moved past some people with quick 'hellos' and apologies until I could chat with Akane. She stood at the back, fiddling with her hair. I admitted, “Didn't expect to see _you_ here.”

“What, I'm not allowed to try staying fit?”

“What? No, you're allowed—”

She waved to show she wasn't actually bothered. Stepping closer, she lowered her voice. “You let someone _borrow_ it?” There wasn't any point in my hesitation before nodding. She hummed. “I'm surprised. You hardly let me or Mother touch it.”

“I trust him. I mean—” I cursed my word choice. “I'm not saying I don't trust you, or your mom—shit, that came out wrong—”

“I know that's not what you meant.” Then, after carefully tucking her hair, she added quietly, “I _do_ appreciate the clarification, though.”

I took a deep breath and sighed. “I trust you two, absolutely. But you'd want to fiddle with it, to learn more about it, and that takes battery. It only has so much life in it.”

“And your friend won't use up its power?”

For a cover story where 'my friend' was borrowing it, that _did_ sound odd. “Not... really.” I hadn't intended for it to be a big lie, but Daisuke had forced my hand.

Akane hummed again, looking over my shoulder. “...can I ask who has it?”

I glanced back, seeing Daisuke making his way towards us. “Not right now?” Kamui was talking with Saburou, while Hinata tried to cheer up his lord.

“Okay. Later, then.”

“Yeah. I promise.” I would rather be honest with her—and with Daisuke, if I could trust that he wouldn't explode over everything. But maybe if I started with Akane, it'd be easier to tell him.

Her brother complained about 'slowpokes' once he got to us. I raised my voice to drown him out. “Let's get some exercising done!”

_This is becoming more and more like I'm the senior surrounded by lower classmen._ The group was much larger with Kamui's additions. Many of his soldier buddies turned to him for direction, so we just followed suit. He kept telling them to stop calling him 'sir.' They laughed like it was a running joke. I spied Azura and Sakura sitting on the sidelines, chatting and watching the lot of us. They waved back.

“We'll knock out some push-ups before doing some laps.” Kamui encouraged everyone like he was leading an army to victory. He very well could one day, with this charisma.

I met his gaze. “Yes, sir!”

His playful sigh had me giggling. The smile held little warning before he got me back. “...well, let's see if you can run better than you can climb shelves.”

“Wha—” _And now Hinata is guffawing again._ The others weren't in on the joke, but they laughed as I shouted, “I'm great at climbing, thank you!” I couldn't believe he'd use that against me! The sneak!

He continued smiling, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“...not that you have any proof I do that,” I finished. A few roared. _They must be pretty jovial guys, to think this is hilarious,_ I half-sulked. “You know, legs are also good at kicking people.”

Finally cracking, Kamui waved the others off as his shoulders shook. “Do you threaten to hit your friends often,” he asked as I approached him. He didn't even move to defend himself, so I didn't bother smacking him.

“Sometimes she follows through,” Saburou said, drive-by twisting my hat backwards. “With those kitten claws!”

My fist barely whiffed. I squinted as menacing as I could while slowly rotating the ball cap back around. Daisuke high-fived him. Okay, that made me laugh. As for Kamui, I pointed at him in mock-warning. “I hope next time you want a book, it's checked out for five months.”

“A terrible fate, indeed.” I wasn't quite relaxed enough to flick off a prince, but I could hold up a fist as if I was going to do something with it. He simply laughed and gestured at the courtyard. “Ladies first!”

“I'm as much a lady as you are.”

I wasn't the only one who ended up lagging behind as the literal soldiers and disciplined princes went through the motions. While Akane and I took up the rear, Daisuke trailed behind Saburou, who could sprint but definitely couldn't marathon. The urging of the others had us all pumped to push ourselves, though, which was exactly what Kamui wanted. I could already see Daisuke forming a one-sided rivalry with Takumi unfortunately, but also a friendly competition with the army recruits. And something had his sister fired up.

“You need to pace yourself.” I wiped at my forehead. She stood with her hands on her knees.

“I know,” she gasped. Taking several deep breaths, she wavered on her feet, hand on my arm. “I just... I just need to... get a feel for... it.”

“You'll be feeling it tomorrow.”

She grimaced, making me laugh. The shift of her hand then directed my attention to what she was looking at. _Oh goddammit, Daisuke._ I sent her for water and made my way over to him. He had his chest puffed out like that would intimidate Prince Takumi and his retainer.

“—stand what you need with it. So just give it up and—”

“Dais— _fuck!_ ”

The teen had flung his arm out in emphasis, catching me right in the face. Tears sprung up as I clutched my nose. I heard him ask, “Whoa! You okay?”

“M'fine.” _It just really fucking hurt._ Any harder and the nose pads might've left bruises. It was still tender. I tried to blink away sweat and tears. “ _Daisuke,_ leave the prince alone.”

“He's got it, doesn't he? The phone.”

Was that really what this was about? _For fuck's sake._ I held up a hand and took off my glasses to wipe with my sleeve. Not the greatest, but good enough. A few more blinks and I could give Daisuke my best Look. “How many times do I have to tell you I'll show it to you later?”

He scoffed. “Oh, what, but a _prince_ can see it whenever he wants?”

“Hey, man,” Hinata held up his palms, “I don't know about this phone thing, but—do you got some beef with Lord Takumi?”

“I have 'beef' with people who get special privileges—”

I grabbed his arm and refused to be shaken off. He called me some choice names, which I also ignored. “Leave him _alone,_ Daisuke. This isn't worth harassing him for.”

“So I'm not worth the time?”

“ _Are you—_ ” I stopped myself, took a _deep_ breath, and let it out slowly. He glared at me as he waited. “The _phone_ is not worth it. I would rather tell you about it than have you get in trouble just so I can show you. Your _future_ is more important.”

Prying my fingers off, he tossed my hand away. “Glad you're thinking about someone other than a _prince_ for a change.” And he turned away before I could formulate a reply past the sheer indignation.

“I... _never—!_ ”

The thought of smacking him with a fireball was oh so tempting.

_Deep breaths, deeeep breaths, time to calm down._

There wasn't anything I could do about the adrenaline, so I tried to ignore the shaking. I bowed to the prince and his retainer. While Hinata was confused, his lord had his arms crossed. _Keep the voice level._ “I apologize for my friend, sir. I hope you have a good evening, and stay safe.”

I then spun on my heel, grabbed Akane, and left before anything else could ruin my night. It was time for a hot bath.

.

Valla might be a forbidden topic, and I wasn't about to get into the other-worlds thing, but everything else was fair game. After a quick paraphrasing of the situation, Akane mulled it over as I sank into the water. One of the side buildings had hot springs sunken into the ground, with men and women separated of course. Cleaning yourself _before_ getting into the water seemed strange, but it made sense for a communal activity. _If only people thought that way for pools._

“So... he's holding it as blackmail until he trusts you.”

Leaning my head back, I scoffed at the ceiling. “It's not blackmail, I gave it willingly.”

“Fair enough... but now, Daisuke wants to see it.”

Anger flared, and I smacked the surface of the water. “He didn't get immediate gratification and had a temper tantrum.” She sighed, unable to disagree.

I didn't want him in trouble with Takumi—that was _literally_ the worst royal sibling to get on the bad side of, barring possibly the high prince—but what he had said really rankled. He constantly said I was playing favorites with the princes. How deep did his insecurities go for him to get so mad so quickly? _And do they have to screw me over in the process?_

“Is it possible to... temporarily have it back?”

“Oh, I'm sure that'll go over well. 'Excuse me sir, I need to borrow this to show my friend things, but I'll totally return it, scout's honor!' He doesn't trust me.”

“Maybe he can... be there while you...” After a little floundering, Akane huffed, sinking to join me. We looked like river monsters poking our heads out to search for a victim. “I give up. It's just a pain altogether.”

“You're telling me.”

We stewed, trying to ease the tension in our muscles from exercising and stupidity. I squinted through the steam, glasses safely stowed away. Was that dark hair Kagero? Probably not, since I had actually noticed her. Or maybe ninjas were visible on their downtime. Who knew. Kaze, at least, had revealed himself at New Year's for smalltalk.

“I wonder where he is...”

“Hm?”

I sat back up. No need to overheat and pass out in the spring. “I was just thinking of Prince Kamui's retainer, Kaze. I haven't seen him much since New Year's.”

“I'm sure he's around. Or maybe he's on a mission.”

“Maybe. I hope he's doing okay. They took turns carrying me, when they found me out in the woods.”

She sat up as well. “I remember you mentioning that.”

I lifted my leg to squint at the scar tissue the arrow had left. Bruises from training circled it. “I can see how arrows can end an adventurer's career. It freakin' hurt.” Those Skyrim NPCs sure weren't kidding. (Unless that line really was about marriage.)

“You were lucky they had a healer.”

“Yeah...”

Azama, though kind of an asshole, was the reason I could walk at all. He and Setsuna had been the first at my side, when Faceless (and Vallites) were around us. Their presence could've even warded them off. I hadn't paid much attention to them. _They've only caught me on my bad days, too._

With a pang, I realized I had just written them off as 'side characters.' I hadn't even given much thought to Kaze. Or more than 'hello' to Hinoka or Ryoma, and they had saved me too! _It's like I got lost in my own little world._ Granted, I had a lot going on, with the whole 'insane dragon wants to destroy the world' thing always in the back of my mind. But I was so worried about that and Kamui's happiness and Azura's trust and Takumi's misgivings that I had written off everyone else as the _background_.

Had I actually been treating Daisuke the same way?

I realized Akane was peering at me, brows furrowed. “Megan...?”

“I think Daisuke... was kind of right.” She sighed. My gaze fell to the water. “No, he was _definitely_ right. I blamed him for the mess after New Years, but... All I had to do was try a little harder to talk to him. If I really cared, maybe I should've shown it.” The shame was hot on skin warmed by the spring, and on watering eyes.

“Don't write off how difficult he was being,” she warned.

“I'm not. But friendship is a two-way street.” I laughed bitterly. “I never learned how to drive.”

She lifted a hand, fought hesitation, and placed it on my shoulder. “You're a stranger from foreign lands. I think a little... social awkwardness is to be expected. My mother has lived here her entire life, and she's still terrible at making smalltalk.”

I appreciated her support. Working my jaw was tough. “Thank you. I mean it. You're a good person, Akane. I... want to deserve your friendship. And everyone else's.”

“You don't have...” She sighed again. “Never mind. I won't try to change your mind. But, you _do_ organize my mother's disaster of an office. And you ordered a kimono for me.”

I snorted, rubbing my eyes. “So that makes us even?”

“Absolutely. And you've helped my brother stop whining and get to work. _Maybe_ you ignored him before,” she spoke through my protests, “but that's in the past. Apologize if you have to, but it's time to move on.”

“You're right. Okay. Don't want to do it again, but... Okay.” I took a deep breath, thinking. “I want to formally thank the people who found and saved me. Not just Prince Kamui and Kaze. ...well, I need to thank Kaze officially too, so.” But how would I go about that?

“Gifts aren't exactly an option, as you've spent all of your money on _me._ ”

I pretended I didn't see her stern look. _Worth it._ “And I don't really know how to make anything, either. I'm not much of a cook, I haven't sewn anything in years... The best I could do is give them, like, a thank-you poem,” I laughed.

Akane didn't laugh. “That's right, you mentioned you were a writer. That could work, actually.”

I stared, hoping I had misheard her. “...pardon?”

“A genuine thank-you written as a poem would be a lovely—and free—way to show your gratitude. You would only need to borrow writing materials from Mother. I'm sure she'd like to study an example of your cultural upbringing, which means she'll accept in a heartbeat. You would just need to focus on writing the words neatly and... and you look rather ill.”

“So... here's the thing.” I swallowed. “I haven't... written a poem for anyone since high school... nine years ago. I don't... well, I mean, I _show_ people my writing, but normally I'm not writing it _for_ them specifically or... if I am, it's silly, fun things to make them laugh or think mushy-gushy thoughts.”

Her eyebrows rose as she continued staring. Either the heat was getting to me or I was actually blushing. I rarely, if ever, blushed. That implied shame, of which I generally had none. _Except for tonight._

She spoke slowly. “Then make it silly. Or mushy.”

“And just _hand it_ to them?”

“Unless you have a retainer of your own up your sleeves.”

The joke made me snort, but I still couldn't shake away the mortification. Twenty-six I might've been but, as I told Akane, “Writing is a _very_ personal thing for me.”

“That makes it more sincere, doesn't it? The words will come from your heart.”

“Oh my _god_.”

I sank until the water was just below my nose, trying to squash insecurities that should've died with graduation. _If I remember right... yep, I gave a poem to my crush back then. And even that was just leaving it on his desk._ But as a grown-ass adult, I should be able to write and hand over a small thank-you note. For the three royals, and the retainers that had been with them... Seven poems. Easy-peasy, right? Except for how flighty inspiration could be, and the fact that they might not even understand my style of poetry, let alone like it.

Akane (lightly) tugged on my hair. “It is _not_ that complicated, Megan. Or are you going to give up so soon after making that promise?”

I sighed through my nose, disturbing the water. Then shook my head. No point in freaking out before I even began.

“Good. If you want, I can show you some Hoshidan poetry to compare. I'll admit, I'm a bit curious, too, about your homeland's poetry.”

“No pressure,” I mock-muttered as we got out of the spring. _Brrrr!_ She huffed, smiling. It made me feel a bit better. “Thanks, _Mom._ ”

“You're welcome. ...and don't call me that. You sound like Daisuke.”

“ _Oh, sister dearest..._ ”

“That's even worse.”

I cackled quietly.

_Make that... eight poems. Wait, no, ten for Daisuke and Saya. ...maybe Saburou and Kioko too..._ _or Azura..._

Well, I had been dying to write for months now. This was as good an excuse as any to start.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since interest was shown, I will in fact be uploading those old bits to Magically Delirious! Keep on the lookout for those!
> 
> So now the ball is rolling! With all the craziness that's "fated" to happen, Megan could certainly stand to have more friends.
> 
> And if you want another Fates SI fic in between updates, there's always Mixed Valence's fic, Earthborne! It's fantastic! It uses some cool science in its narrative, and it'll have you on the edge of your seat multiple times. There are quite a number of chapters out now, and things have gotten REALLY interesting in the latest update! Go have a look!


	7. Offbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things prove they are never simple.

.

.

.

' _I don't always get it right  
__I'd see it in a different kind of light  
__Pay my lip service, keep it eloquent  
__Optimistic but never quite elegant  
__Still a weirdo, still a weirdo_  
_After all these years_ '  
“(Still A) Weirdo” by KT Tunstall

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Offbeat

.

.

Getting the prince alone was impossible. But I needed to ask for that favor. When I finally found Takumi, I was reminded that he also knew a bit of swordplay. He sparred against Ryoma set aside from the main training grounds. Metal flashed, skating across its kin. The brothers practiced with real swords where I would've expected wood or bamboo. _Yikes._ The older brother noticed me first and halted their practice.

“Good day, Ms. Megan.” Ryoma gestured for me to stand after I bowed. “I've heard you were training with my family.”

“Uh, more just, a little exercise. I can't do—” I pointed at their katanas. “— _that._ I'd probably cut my own arm off.”

“We wouldn't want that.”

Takumi was frowning. “What do you want?” His calm tone belied any suspicions, probably because of his brother.

“I just wanted to ask for a favor. The thing you're borrowing—can I have it back for maybe a few hours?”

His brows furrowed. “Why?”

“I wanted to show it to my friend.” I smiled in apology. “The one that was asking you about it the other day.”

Ryoma made a noise of recognition. “It must be that phone Hinoka mentioned. I'm quite curious about it, myself.”

I noticed too late I had picked at my chin. _Fuck, blood._ I smeared it with a palm, then discreetly licked fingertips to wipe it away. Damn nervous habit. “It's not much, really. I'll be—happy to show you guys, if you want.”

“Another time, perhaps,” he said, to my relief. He patted Takumi's shoulder. “We can resume our training once you're finished with your friend.” My smile hid the wince. _Yeah. Friend._ Thankfully Takumi bit his tongue until we stood alone.

He crossed his arms. “Why should I give it back?”

“It's just for a little bit,” I countered. Thinking of Akane's suggestion, I told him, “You can stand with us if you want, so I'll hand it back right after we're done.” He didn't look too convinced. I glanced down at my person, and then up. “And you can hold onto my hat in exchange.”

“Your hat.”

That probably sounded silly, but I was just about as likely to leave without it as my phone. I carefully removed the ball cap, wincing as the sunlight hit my eyes. “I can't really go around anywhere without it. I can't function without a hat. I have another one, but this one's _mine_.”

“Why can't you function without it?”

I shrugged, trying not to squint too much. What was the easiest way to explain this? “It's... well, I have a light sensitivity. Too much sunlight and not enough sleep... it doesn't hurt, but, it messes with my head. It's like... a sensory overload.” The explanation was the best I had. Flyaways tickled my forehead. I tried to smooth them back, with limited success.

“...fine.” Despite this, Takumi shook his head when I tried handing over the hat. “I'll tell you when. We're doing this on _my_ terms.”

“Yes, sir.” I bowed again, before reclaiming my hat for now. “Thank you, very much.”

“Don't thank me,” he argued. “I still don't trust you. You're showing it to your friend, briefly, and then I'm getting it right back.” My shrugged, quiet agreement caused his brow to furrow even more. He turned away and stomped off.

 _Well, that went much better than I expected._ Then again, the bar had been set very low, considering I expected some yelling and being thrown into a cell. Still, I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

.

Daisuke followed me only a few steps into the room before screeching to a halt.

“What is _he_ doing here?”

“I'll explain that,” I promised, waving him forward. “Can you close the door behind you?” He was glaring at Takumi. “ _Please?_ ”

A little more preparation would've been nice. But Oboro had nearly thrust a note with directions into my hands, before warning me from trying anything funny with her lord. _Yeah no, I'd rather not get stuck like a pig, mate._ She was probably hiding down the hall right now. I had pretty much sprinted after Atticus to find Daisuke, and then again to make sure I didn't get lost. (The castle was still a bit confusing even with directions.) I'd left the spirit on lookout outside. The prince was standing against the wall inside, watching us both.

“...gah, _fine._ ” Daisuke slid the door shut. Switching his glare between the two of us, he snarked, “So what's this about?”

I quietly approached Takumi and held out my hand. Reluctantly, he parted with my phone, and accepted my hat. The phone was a familiar, almost comforting weight. Turning, I slid a fingertip to the scanner, unlocking the screen. “You wanted to see my phone, remember?” It lit up, the wallpaper making faces back at me. _I forgot I changed it._ My brother's silly face was a small comfort.

Daisuke's huff brought me back to the situation at hand. “So why is a _prince_ here? Or am I not allowed to see it without him here?”

I took a seat on the floor. _Here we go again._ “Actually, yeah. But not because it's _you,_ ” I explained as he _thudded_ in front of me, “but because it's _me._ Basically, this it to make sure I don't run off with it.”

Daisuke processed that. He squinted at the phone, clearly interested. But he met my gaze instead. “Isn't it yours?”

“Yeah, but...” I tried to smile. “So, I might've sorta, kinda, maybe lied to you about why he had it.”

The teen's head whipped around. “Wait—is he blackmailing you?”

“No—”

“Are you blackmailing _me_ now?”

“No one is blackmailing anyone.” I forced my hands back into my lap, before I could scratch my face anymore. “I gave it to him willingly, as a—symbol of good will, because I don't have any kind of proof of where I come from.”

It was clear that the teen was having a bit of trouble wrapping his head around this without getting upset. Takumi certainly wasn't giving him any clues. He was just standing there looking annoyed.

More slowly, Daisuke ventured, “You're not from _Nohr,_ are you?”

“I'm obviously not, thanks to the queen's barrier.” _After a few kidney-punches, you should know that._ I sighed. “But that doesn't keep out the Faceless. It also doesn't rule out anyone who's possessed, cursed, or undead.” He drew back, almost laughing. “You think I'm joking, but I'm not.”

“What?” The humor faded when I didn't go ' _psych_ ' and throw confetti. “...You can't be serious. This isn't a late April Fools joke?” They had that? _Also it's April already? Damn._

“Dead serious. Now that I think about it, it also doesn't rule out anyone who, for some ungodly reason, would defect from Hoshido or try to start a civil war.” I was thinking of General Shinsaku's accounts. Brothers and sisters fought each other over their differences. A mutiny occurring _now_ would be disastrous, with Anankos' returning interest. _He might try to stir one up._

“I can't believe you're serious.”

“Do you want to see my phone or not?”

“Hold on, I want answers! Why would he suddenly be so suspicious of you?”

My shoulders involuntarily sagged under his questioning. I held out the phone, silently asking him to take it. He resisted for a few beats, glowering as I refused to answer, but in the end he snatched it away. Takumi shifted.

Daisuke stared at the screen. “...what do I do with it?”

I rolled my eyes. “What do you _want_ to do with it?”

“Well... well, you mentioned something about pictures.”

I scooted closer, gently reclaiming my phone to tap a few icons. _Let's stick to my camera roll._ “It has a lens here, and on the back,” I turned it and pointed, “which can record what it sees. That's how I took these pictures.”

He leaned in and squinted. “They're so _tiny—_ oh.” His finger had tapped one, enlarging it for viewing. “What... _is_ it?”

“A plushie—a little toy that we sold back home.” _A cute little grumpy red t-rex._ I swiped past a couple pictures. I had a picture of a building in Chicago, taken from the passenger seat. “This was when I was visiting my aunt.”

“What's _that?_ ”

“A car. Think of... a wagon with armor? Or maybe a... those moving puppet things, that people ride on? ...Think of a mechanical horse. But with wheels. If that makes any sense.”

“This thing... Its drawings are too realistic.”

“Not drawings, photos. Here.” I tapped the camera icon, and snapped one of myself making a quick silly face. Showing him this, I reminded him, “It captures what it sees, like a memory.” I couldn't explain the intricacies, so I moved on. I pulled a menu down and turned on the flashlight to shine it on my palm. “This is the flashlight. I can also take pictures in the dark using that.”

“What kind of spirit is doing this?”

“No spirits. I'm pretty sure magic will damage this, actually, so...”

“Incredible... It must have cost a small fortune to forge this thing, without any magic!”

“It's not—well... maybe it is kind of like forging. But delicate forging.” I eyed the battery. Seventy-four. Reflexively, I clicked a button, and the screen went dark. “And it wasn't a small fortune, but, smartphones are always too expensive.”

“Smartphones?”

“This thing. They call it that because it can do all that stuff. Some cell phones don't have these features, so they're not 'smart'.”

He weighed the phone in his palm. “Not the lightest rock, that's for sure. Well, how much _does_ it cost?”

My mother hadn't given me the price tag, but I remembered looking it up at one point. “I think the average price was... $300?”

“...is that... a lot?”

“Yeah—but there _are_ phones that are more expensive. Uh... I don't know how to convert dollars to Hoshidan money.” I sat back, trying to work the math. “Let's see... how much is a dozen eggs, here? In dollars, it's anywhere between two to four. So... average of that would mean, it's worth about a hundred dozen eggs? ...Twelve-hundred eggs, I guess?”

“ _Twelve hundr—_ ” Daisuke glanced at my cell like it was a brick of solid gold. Though, maybe that wasn't so strange. _Saying all of that out loud sure makes it feel like an expensive brick._ Cradling it in two hands, he hissed, “Do you _know_ how many people that could feed?!”

“A fuckton, I know.”

“You... and you just...” With his hands full and a newfound respect for the device, his head jerked instead. “You gave it up as _collateral?_ ” It brought my attention to Takumi, who was schooling his features once again. The value might have surprised him too. Had he thought I'd given him a fancy rock? _Enchanted shit is probably really expensive too, so like—ugh, whatever._ I _had_ been rather casual about it. He probably didn't treat his Fujin Yumi like that. I was going to point out that the best kind of collateral material was either expensive or sentimental. _And I didn't even tell him about the knife._ But Daisuke kept going, his real question making a comeback: “What sort of suspicions have _that_ kind of price tag?”

 _The kind that concern the safety of the world._ But I couldn't come right out and say that. I really, really hated keeping quiet on important, dangerous things. The weight of it sat on my shoulders like lead plates. “When you have a story as crazy as mine,” I muttered instead, “you have to show your sincerity somehow. That's all I got.”

Meeting Daisuke's gaze proved his attention had zeroed in on me. I hated that. If I had to explain this to everyone, I was going to write a pamphlet to hand out instead, because I couldn't keep going through this. The constant sunlight filtering in through the window wasn't doing me any favors either. _Time to close my eyes and keep it short._ Maybe I could get this done with minimal shouting, especially if Takumi kept quiet.

“I'm a foreigner and all. You might've noticed how weird I am.”

“Obviously.”

I furrowed my brows to give the best Look I could without opening my eyes again. _Keep quiet and this'll be a lot easier._ “ _Anyway._ I'm not from this continent, like I told your mom. None of you have seen _anything_ like the technology my country has. Smartphones? Basically everyone has one where I'm from. Cars, too. Well, those who can afford one.” _And drive them._

“So you're from a different country. It's not Nohr. Or a Nohrian colony, I'm guessing.”

I snorted. _That'd almost be easier._ “No, not as close as Nohr.”

“Nohr's on the other side of the canyon!” A pause. “Hold on. You're not from one of the islands off of the coast, are you?” Islands? Oh, right, Saya had pointed those out on a map. They formed a loose curve south of the continent, pointing from Hoshido's eastern coast to Nestra, where the internationally famous opera house was located. I shook my head. “Then... if you're not from Nohr, or any other country on the continent, where _are_ you from?”

Finally, Takumi spoke up from the wall, irritated. “She _says_ she's from another _world._ ” My eyes opened as I turned, incredulous. Of course he couldn't remain silent the entire time. What, was I taking up too much of his precious time?

“What? ... _what?_ ” When I looked back at Daisuke, he was glancing between us waiting for the punchline. It wasn't going to come. He pushed, “What do you _mean_ , another world?”

“Exactly that. Okay, look,” I cut in, “let me explain it really quick, so _please_ don't interrupt.” His mouth opened, no words coming out. I took that as acceptance, rushing through a brief explanation of everything I remembered before waking up in another world. Day off, laundry, spontaneous walk, then a big blank. “And then... I woke up in a place I thought was a myth.” His stare was getting unnerving, and the light was bothering me again. I set my glasses aside to hold my forehead. “And the worst part is, I can't tell you what happened before coming to Hoshido, either.”

“ _Before?_ ”

“It's a curse,” Takumi snarked. Helpful.

I inhaled. Held it. Then exhaled. “There's a curse that prevents me from talking about the place I woke up in first, or what else is there. But I can tell you that I was chased through a portal, and that's how I found myself in Hoshido. That's when the royal siblings found me.”

“A curse... and a portal. From another world. Megan, you... you're suggesting...”

“I'm going to be honest, I don't care if you believe I'm from another world or not. The details don't matter. All that matters is that I'm not trying to hurt anyone, or working as a Nohrian spy.” The idea made me scoff. Some spy I'd make. A few push-ups and I got winded. “Prince Kamui and the others saved me from being splattered across the ground by Faceless. I had nothing, and they brought me here so I could get a job and have a place to stay. ...I owe them everything.

“But I owe you, too.” It had taken me far longer to realize that than it should've. “I got a job, but you helped me keep it. You and your sister... your parents... Kioko, Saburou, and all the other people in this castle who've helped this stupid, weird stranger that kept putting her kimono on wrong and...”

Saburou showed me around the castle, and kept an eye on me for Kioko. Running books would've been agony and full of more yelling, without them. Saya not only offered me an easier, far more enjoyable job, but gave me new clothes and days off. Tomoyo might've been an asshole, but he hadn't actually fired me like he'd threatened. And Oboro could hate me all she wanted, but thanks to her I had more clothes to wear.

My voice was quiet with the weight of truth. “I owe everyone here, everything. And I'll never get to pay them back before I... die horribly, or something.”

Something grabbed me. My neck burned from ripping my head upwards in a panic. But I was clutching Daisuke's arm clasping my shoulder. I couldn't see his face clearly, eyes watering. But he was definitely looking straight at me.

“Look, I don't understand _everything—_ you've said a lot of... of crazy shit.” _Saya is going to be upseeeeet at me for that._ “It all sounds like something from a fairytale. I just... You've always kept secrets, from Akane, Mother, and from me. They've gone through so many scrolls trying to figure out where you're from! You barely talk about your home. But—another world? I sure as hell wasn't expecting _this!_ But—but just because you're far away or went through portals or whatever, doesn't mean you're not going to get back.” With a light shake, he declared, “If there's a way here, there has to be a way back.”

I swallowed. A strange pep talk to have now, especially from Daisuke. “I'm pretty sure I went through at least two portals to get here, if not more. I can't even remember how I got to... that other place. And I have no idea if they're still open.”

“Even if they aren't...” He trailed off, eyebrows furrowing. I dried my eyes and replaced my glasses before he continued his thought. “Even if they aren't, there _has_ to be another option. I remember reading about this—this place called the Dragon's Gate. It has immense power—”

The name didn't click at first. I was used to it going by a different name, in _Awakening_. But when he went on to describe the text he'd read, it all came flooding in. I couldn't help a loud gasp _._

“ _The Dragon's Gate!_ ” I pushed myself up from the floor.

Startled, Daisuke climbed to his feet as well. “Y... yeah, that's what I said.”

“How could I forget?! Holy shit—Megan, you goddamn idiot—” My hands shook, but this time it was from excitement instead of panic. I had to release it somehow. My choice was pacing. Hands jerked about in emphatic gestures as I rambled aloud. “That's literally a gateway to like, fifteen different places. Maybe more! If it's anything like—like what I think it is, then it could have a way to Earth—or hell, maybe to other worlds too! It's a magical, interdimensional gathering hub for travelers of the space-time continuum! If I could get there and look at their, I don't know, world catalogue, maybe—maybe I _could_ get home!”

“Back off, prince!”

I glanced over. Takumi had stepped forward, probably done with standing around. “Daisuke, give him the phone. We wasted a lot of time talking. But it _wasn't_ a waste,” I spun on a heel, heart light. “Daisuke, you are an angel and a saint and an absolute fucking genius—”

“Wha—Thanks, but slow down, will you?!”

“So I guess my major goal is to find a way to... Daisuke,” I paused in my march, “where the hell is the Dragon's Gate?”

He was suffering from whiplash. “It's... It's across the Bottomless Canyon, to the north.” I returned to pacing as he stood there, watching.

“Shit. Of course it is. Well, maybe it can be a two-birds-one-stone. Or, I don't know. Something. Still! It's possible! Travel isn't _impossible,_ it's probably just really dangerous because of the Nohr assholes who send Faceless and—”

I halted again with another swear. “It's probably in Nohrian territory, or close enough that they've got their eye on it. Or the area around it. Dammit. And Garon's not dropping dead anytime soon. And I can't make that journey alone, so I'd have to find someone willing to take me there. I don't have that kind of money.” Which was another point, I realized with a hand to my forehead. “And _Anna's_ gonna be there! Probably going to be. Which means _more_ money. Son of a—I'm not _made_ of dough.”

The joy faded as more and more realizations dampened my mood. I watched the floor while I circled the room.

“Even if I had the money, there probably _isn't_ a portal to Earth just, sitting in the Dragon's Gate. No, that'd be too convenient. I'm not allowed to have it that easy without the other shoe dropping. And _even if_ there was, it wouldn't drop me off where I left—hell, it might not even drop me off in America. With my luck, I'd be in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean without a life preserver or anything, hundreds of miles from civilization. Assuming it even goes to the right time period, and not like, medieval times or five million years into the future.

“And if there are records of the Dragon's Gate in Hoshido, then...”

I stopped. _Oh, shit. Oh, FUCK._

“It's the Dragon's Gate. _Dragon's._ Is it—his?” More panicked gesturing and pacing. “Does he know? Has he been there? No, no way, he's probably never left... but that doesn't mean he can't send... it's probably guarded. _I_ would, if I were him. He's insane, but not an idiot. It's probably _conquered,_ or secretly owned, that bastard and his invisible goddamn minions—”

The hand was back. Daisuke had grabbed my shoulder again. “Megan, what the _hell_ are you _talking about?_ ”

I'd forgotten where I was while I vented. I probably looked insane: Eyes wide and frantic, wringing my hands and trembling. I peered across the room, at the prince staring with brows to match Daisuke.

“I... I can't tell you,” I winced, “or I can't tell you the details, or...” _God fucking DAMMIT._ Frustration bubbled up. Needing a release and without many options, I reached down and tossed my shoe at the wall. “I _hate_ this stupid piece of shit curse!”

“Dragon,” Takumi repeated, coming closer. “It's a dragon? You've met a dragon?”

“No, I haven't—and I don't _want_ to meet—ugh. Dawn Dragon would be fine, hell, the Dusk Dragon probably would be too. Or Fire! But not _that_ one.” Another thing occurred that only somewhat eased my paranoia. “Now that I think about it, the Dragon's Gate could be named after any of the First Dragons. Or after all of them. Dragon party. Not just him. Thank fuck...”

Daisuke lightly shook me, fingers digging deeper. “ _Focus._ If you can't tell me... whatever that was, what _can_ you tell me?”

I considered him, running the facts through my mind. What _could_ I tell him? I had no clue what kind of fates the world had in store for him, no matter what path the war took. Any information could be dangerous. But, it could also save his life. He was looking to become a soldier. Was there something, anything I could tell him?

“If I could tell you one thing... don't fall into the Bottomless Canyon alone.”

He gave me an odd look. “I... wasn't planning on it?”

Takumi's gaze narrowed. Obviously he suspected something, with the whole plan for Azura and I to show him the truth there. No surprise there. But that was different; we'd be a group of at least three-to-five people.

“I know it sounds dumb, and obvious. But I'm being one-hundred-percent serious.” I squeezed Daisuke's hand on my shoulder. “Do _not_ fall in alone. And if you can't help it... hide. Don't let _anyone_ see you. Use whatever cover you can find, don't make any noise—find a way back out as fast as possible. Actually, do the same thing even if you _aren't_ alone. Don't trust anyone you can't see very well, or who's glowing a little purple. Even if they look Hoshidan.”

I never wanted to see Daisuke possessed, or killed and then reanimated. Takumi, either, but morbidly I could expect, brace and plan for that. Plus, he was better able to defend himself. But, this was just a kid.

“...okay. Sure. I'll... take that advice to heart, I guess. You...” Daisuke wasn't normally at a loss for words, but I had probably unloaded too much on him with little warning. He wet his lips. “I see you keep a lot of secrets.”

I tried to smile, but it felt pained. My throat was rather dry from all of the talking and emotions. “The one good thing about paranoia is that you probably won't die surprised.”

The joke felt rather lackluster. _We were just going to look at my phone. Of course he had to ask more questions._ He ran his hand through his hair, mussing it. “...gah. I still don't get it all, but... thanks for telling me, I guess.” A quick glance over his shoulder. “Even if you told the prince who doesn't even like you first.”

“I couldn't help that. I probably wouldn't have told _anyone_ if I could.” Another time, I might've speculated on what was going through the prince's mind, with the new information. But a migraine was beginning to pound. I rested cool fingers on my forehead, closing my eyes. “Hey... um, could I please have my hat back, sir?”

“You can when I get the phone back!”

“Daisuke...”

“You were—freaking out! I wasn't going to let him just, run off with it!” After I turned it off, the teen very grumpily handed it over to Takumi. The two snatched the items from each other like schoolchildren. I snorted, and regretted it. _Ow._ Time to retrieve my poor shoe. Daisuke came back to set the hat on my head, surprisingly gentle. His elbow rested briefly on my shoulder. “There. Better?” Takumi made his way for the door.

“Will be,” I murmured. “Thank you, Daisuke. I... I'm gonna go lie down.” What an exhausting day.

“You do that. Wait... I can't tell anyone any of this... can I.” It wasn't a question. I shook my head silently. He muttered. “Figures. Well, I'm already keeping one secret for you. What's one more?”

I blinked. “What secret?”

“You're a big crybaby.”

“Oh. That's... not much of a secret.” I followed him out the door, vision blurring from exhaustion. Takumi was already nowhere to be seen. Atticus fell into step beside us. “Cry if there's too much yelling... getting frustrated... reading a sad book...”

“I mean, the only other secret I had was that you climb shelves, but apparently Lord Kamui let _that_ one out of the bag.”

“I'm never going to live that one down, am I.” That wasn't a question either.

.

I was truly blessed to have Saya as a boss. All I had to do was say that I had some personal work to do, and she gave me the tools and time to do so. It wasn't exactly 'no questions asked' because, well, she's nosy, but admitting it was to make gifts seemed to satisfy her for the time being.

What was a great place to go for some privacy? You guessed it!

Sitting a way's back from the dock's edge, I scribbled words and slashed through them and made a horrible mess of the scroll she'd given me. Hoshidan poetry had its similarities to Japanese haiku. But I didn't want to mimic a style I wasn't comfortable with. It was best to stick with what I knew. The only problem was I wanted to keep it brief without making it meaningless. It had been more than a hot minute since I'd written poetry, even before I got lost in Fates World. Even then, it was almost always freeform train-of-thought type poems. But these thank-yous were going to have tempo and rhymes to them. I decided to keep each between two-to-four lines, to avoid a massive undertaking.

“Where's RhymeZone when you need it,” I muttered. I had to wrack my own brain for material.

Strangely enough, Ryoma's came first in a flash of inspiration. (Ha. Flash. Raijinto was lightning. Anyway.) I could've tweaked it, but it said exactly what I meant. Kamui's was next... and I broke my one rule to add two more lines. _I can't help that what I wanted to say needed more room._ Azura flowed out like water, also gaining extra lines. My bias was showing.

After that, however, I started to struggle. The brush tapped against the edge of the page, the blot growing little by little. I squinted at the sky, trying to think of how I could thank Hinoka and her retainers. Kagero was a mystery, too. She hadn't paid much attention to me during my rescue, and I hadn't seen her since! If I continued having trouble, I was going to have to give up and just go with the simple thank you. If we ever crossed paths again.

My inkstone eventually dried. I elected to take a break. _Creativity is hard._

Getting back in the saddle after months of daydreaming during work felt strange. The convenience of phones, laptops and pens made it easy to jot down any thought that came to mind. But now everything had to be much more deliberate. My head had to slow down to match the pace of the brush, or I'd lose the train of thought entirely. The thickness of its handle as I swept bristles across the page wasn't doing my handwriting any favors either.

 _These are just drafts. I'll make it look pretty after I cement what they're gonna say._ I just had to stare at the ugly loops and blots until then.

It got me thinking, though. _I used to write songs, too._ I was sure I'd saved some on my phone, during a nostalgia trip. A lot of them escaped me, but one came to mind when I looked up. It had been inspired by a particularly deep blue sky, marked with large fluffy clouds. It was such an optimistic, energetic song, I couldn't help smiling. _I guess I found the adventure I sang for._ No one was around to hear me sing it now. Fine by me. Safely setting my things aside, I leaned back on my hands to enjoy the solitude. The quiet was nice, but now I felt like breaking it some more. More nostalgic songs left me, not particularly powerful or beautiful except in the memories they held for me. Humming between shelves had nothing on belting out Smash Mouth or Backstreet Boys to the wilderness. ...or was it N'Sync? They blurred together nowadays.

It wasn't too long before I was almost rocking out by the lake, slapping and snapping for the beats only I could hear. It contributed to me being snuck up on, yet again. Wooden creaks interrupted my rendition of Mystery Skulls. Footsteps. I whipped around. _Ow my neck—_

“Sorry to interrupt!” Prince Kamui smiled bright to ease my embarrassment. “You can keep going, if you want.”

“No, I'm good.” I turned around and rubbed the back of my head, hoping it would ease the pain. “Do you need anything?”

He crossed his ankles to sit so I didn't have to peer up at him. “Not exactly. I was going to ask you something... Hey, what's that?”

“ _Nope!_ Can't look!” I half-leapt to cover the scroll. He drew back, amused and confused. “It's a secret!”

“All right, then, I won't!” My dramatic hoarding got a laugh out of him. He waited until it was hidden before continuing. “I couldn't find you in any of your usual hiding places, so I figured you were out here.”

I leaned back on my hands again. “Do you have a Megan radar or something?” There was a strange consistency with how he easily he found me.

“I... have no clue what that is.” That got a snort. Then he shifted, as if uncomfortable. His smile was nearly an apology. “No, I just... asked Kaze.”

“You asked...” Wait a minute. Hold up. “Are you saying you had your retainer stalk me?”

His palms came up in his defense. “I just wanted him to check up on you every so often!”

I wasn't sure how to take that. Was it nice, or was it creepy? “...he didn't even say _hi._ ” Did he know what I was up to? “...is he here right _now?_ ”

“No! I promise!” Warding off my skeptical look, Kamui added, “He's out on a mission, so if he _is_ here, it's a surprise to me too!”

I shook my head, unable to hide the smile. “Fine, I _guess_ I'll trust you. You probably had good intentions. Probably.”

“ _Definitely._ ”

“So, you wanted to ask something?”

“Oh, right!” He straightened, grinning widely. “In about a week, Takumi and I are going on patrol, west of here. It's more of a glorified hunting trip, really. But I thought you might like to come along!”

“Me?” A patrol hardly sounded like something a random person like me should be invited to. It was probably supposed to be more brotherly bonding time. “Are you... sure he'd be okay with that?”

The prince seemed smug. He crossed his arms as he answered, “Actually, _he_ was the one who suggested it.”

“... _What?_ ”

“He said you were interested in seeing more of Hoshido.” I processed both the fact that Takumi technically wasn't lying, and that he said such as if we were buddies. Kamui continued, “His retainers are going, and Azura surprised us and said _she_ wanted to go. A nicely sized group, I'd say! If you came, the group would be evenly split—guys on one side of camp, girls on the other! We'll get rooms if we stop at any inns, of course,” he finished.

 _...ah. This isn't just a hunting trip._ Azura asking to go, and Takumi 'inviting' me along. It didn't seem so random anymore. The conversation with Daisuke a few days earlier might've prompted Takumi to seize the first opportunity to see the truth for himself. But bringing Kamui along bothered me. I didn't want him anywhere near Valla right now. Who knew what Anankos would do to him?

I refocused on the prince to notice his frown. “Er... you don't have to go if you don't want to,” he said. He had misinterpreted either my silence or expression.

“No, no, that's not it.” And besides which, I absolutely _had_ to go. I glanced around for an excuse. “I just... Never gone camping before.”

His eyebrows rose. “Never?”

“Never. Always wanted to, though.”

“Hm, I guess getting lost in the woods isn't the same.” He nodded, accepting that. Quickly, he reassured, “But Takumi and I have gone out plenty of times, so don't worry. It'll be fun! And if we come across any trouble, we'll take care of it!”

I straightened and pointed. “Hey, I don't want you to take care of me all the time! I'm going to figure out how to keep myself safe!” That was why I was learning magic and working out with the others.

“Fair enough! But you won't have to fight alone.”

“That's fair.” I offered a hand. “Deal?”

“Ha... Deal.” We shook on it. Eyeing the ink I'd accidentally spread, he tried to rub it away. “So, if you're not too busy with your secret work... would you like to meet my mother?”

 _His mother._ My mouth ran off without me. “Isn't that supposed to happen after a few dates?”

“What? ...oh, nonono! Not like that!” The way he flailed his arms and hurried to clarify had me cackling.

“That was too easy! I'm sorry, you kind of set that one up for me.” At least this would be a suitable distraction from my lack of motivation. I gathered my things as confirmation, cradling them. “I just have to put these up real quick.”

“...are you _sure_ I can't peek?”

“One-hundred-percent.”

“Aww.”

Despite my cavalier attitude, I was quietly panicking. The prince was taking me up several flights to meet the queen of Hoshido. Queen Mikoto. The woman I barely knew anything about, if even _that_ stuff was accurate. Someone that might be fated to die. The most important person in this entire palace. Kamui's super cool mom. I at least had my new kimono on, so maybe that'd give a good impression. But my fingers were all inky, and my foreigner hat didn't match the Hoshidan aesthetic at all.

Kamui must've figured I was nervous. He stopped on the last floor to give me some encouragement. “It'll be fine! I've told her a little about you, and she thinks you're great!”

“And then I'll open my mouth and disabuse her of that notion,” I couldn't help muttering.

“No you won't, she'll love you. Come on, she might have some mochi left.”

I perked up. “Mochi? ...Shit, now I _gotta._ ”

Thankfully, while he chuckled, it'd been too quiet for the guards we approached to hear. _Okay, LAST swear of the day. You're talking to ROYALTY, Megan._ Retail mode, but dialed up to twenty.

The doors they flanked towered over us, a deep black heavily decorated with gold. My neck ached trying to see the tops. They certainly stood out, in hallways of red and blue. The soft creak as they split was ominous; doors that big shouldn't open so quietly.

Kamui allowed a slower pace so I could take everything in. _What are all of those... statue things? Lanterns? Incense burners?_ The perimeter of the room was held up by massive red and white columns, with a heavier emphasis on gold accents to match its fancy entrance. The ceiling was so ungodly _tall._ Vibrant banners hung from it, depicting the coiling Dawn Dragon. _I dig it._ Intricate patterns matching the door covered the carpet that led across the room. It felt like a crime for my dirty shoes to sink into such softness. Ahead of us lied the throne. The sun literally highlighted it, a beacon of hope for the Hoshidan people. A twisty metal backdrop reminiscent of the Dawn Dragon's whisker-horn-things framed it as another visual reminder of the royal family's ties to 'gods.'

The throne itself was empty, though. The queen stood just beside it to speak with Orochi and another servant. The diviner was dangling something just out of reach, and cackling. It was a little bizarre to see Queen Mikoto's shoulders droop with a heavy sigh, the spitting image of Kamui in playful exasperation.

“Mother!”

She straightened. “Ah, Kamui! There you are!”

The servant bowed and hurried past, leaving the way we came in. Getting closer to the queen brought more to my attention: The sheen of her hair and glow of her clothes, but also the rebellious locks twisting by her ears, and that the metal ring holding her ponytail was a bit crooked. Orochi finally handed over what she'd held captive: A simple pin, which she used to corral some of the flyaways. _He even inherited her hair—its behavior, anyway._ Mikoto had always seemed so put together in the game. But then again, you hardly had any time with her.

“This must be Ms. Megan,” Mikoto continued, smiling warmly. I immediately bowed, to Kamui's amusement. She inclined her head. “I've heard so much about you.”

I was too nervous for my smile. _What the hell DID he tell her? He knows practically nothing about me!_ Then again, with a ninja tailing me, he might just know everything.

Mikoto giggled softly. “Only good things, I promise. Let's go sit down.” _Here? Oh, no, she's taking us elsewhere._ It probably would be a little awkward to sit on the floor in front of the throne. She nodded at the door guards. “Orochi, would you mind making a pot of tea?”

The diviner fluttered the planks at her. “Orochi is at your command!” I wasn't sure what to make of her smirk.

.

The room we settled down in was far more demure. _Thank god._ No fancy décor to drop jaws, just tatami and gentle earth tones. A vase in an alcove held the only real splash of red-and-white, with its small blooms. Much easier on the eyes.

Orochi carried out the tea. Each movement brought a faint _clicking_ of beads, likely intentional. The ritual was carried out without comment. For someone who liked to rile others up, she gave the room a splash of serenity. The tray of mochi was a beauty, each little ball arranged like globs of paint on a palette. Kamui had an 'I told you so' smile on, which I mirrored. With a little flourish, she finished her preparations and handed me the first cup.

Only after he tried his did he break the quiet to compliment Orochi's handiwork. She smirked, taking the last cup to sit at the queen's side. “This is nothing. I'll have to get a _spicier_ blend to really wow you!”

“Maybe after dinner.” His shoulders weren't normally hiked up, but they seemed to ease even further in his mother's presence. So much so that she reminded him to sit up straight. He smiled sheepishly at the room. “So... this is my mother, and the Queen of Hoshido.”

I inclined my head. “Good afternoon, ma'am.” He snorted at that.

“Don't you mean 'your majesty,' ” he teased. I made a face at him before remembering myself. He only chuckled.

Mikoto sipped her tea. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you're fitting in well with everyone. I understand that being so far from home, and in a foreign land, can be difficult.”

 _I bet you do._ I nodded. “It's taken some time, but I'm pretty good at adapting.”

“That's useful, I'm sure.”

Unsure how else to respond, I gave a 'yes ma'am.' I couldn't treat her the same as I treated her son, no matter his reassurances. She seemed nice, at least. Kamui gestured for me to take from the tray. I eyed the options. “Is that red bean?”

“Taro.” As I shrugged and took it, he claimed a green one. “Azura loves the strawberry ones.”

“Mm. Those are pretty good. ...Ooh, have you ever had mango?” I hummed at the thought. “Sooo yummy.”

“It's pretty good,” he agreed. “When summer rolls around, we'll have to get some!”

“Definitely!”

I bit mine in half, the slight give of the rice dough a taste of home. Sharing a variety pack with friends was fun, seeing their different reactions. “Pff... I have a friend who, every time there's a mango _something,_ she has to try it. She _wants_ to like it, but the texture or something weirds her out. But she'll just keep trying it, and I'll tell her 'are you _sure,_ you know what happened last time' and she's like 'okay but maybe _this_ time' and—nope! Still doesn't like it!”

Kamui chuckled. “At least she's willing to try new things?”

“Not normally, she's hella picky. It's _just_ mango she keeps trying.”

...then I realized I swore and stuffed the rest of the mochi into my mouth. _Nice going, idiot._ Orochi smirked from across the table. The queen didn't seem incredibly bothered, just calmly sipping from her cup. I wondered what she thought of me. I was some stranger who practically dropped into her son's lap.

She smiled sweetly across the table. “Kamui used to be such a picky eater. He would make faces if I tried to force him to eat something.”

He stared at his mug. “Not _terribly_ picky. Just... a little picky.” I was used to seeing him laugh things off. The near-defensiveness was amusing. _Moms always know how to mortify their kids best._

“I hated lima beans,” I said to make him feel better.

“I grew out of it,” he added.

“Same. Now I eat everything. Waste not, want not, right?” Even if the food wasn't to my taste, there wasn't a point in tossing it if I was hungry.

“Maybe,” Orochi leaned closer, grin cat-like, “the picky little prince could learn from such an appetite!”

“H-hey, I grew out of it!” He really couldn't shake these comments off. I was laughing at how easily the two women teamed up on the poor guy, when something caught my attention. He continued defending himself. “I'm not a kid anymore.”

“You're not,” Mikoto allowed. “But, I can't help reminiscing on my picky little boy.”

“ _Mother..._ ”

 _There!_ I pointed as Kamui's face began to burn. _I wasn't imagining it._ “Hey!” He started at the shout. I reached, then thought better and pulled back to point at my own head. “Your—ears! They move!” On cue, they twitched. It was faint, but their tilting added to how he emoted. I only noticed now because I was sitting right beside him. _And now that I'm really looking at them... they have these kind of ridges on the edges? Makes 'em look more sylvan or some shit. Not your run-of-the-mill costume elf ears._

He aborted a gesture as if to cover one. “Ah... yeah, they do.”

Orochi started to cackle. It was probably at how my face screwed up, biting my lips to keep them shut. Because that was adorable and neat. _He is already blushing, and his mother is right there. I probably don't want to give the wrong impression by gushing over them._ I had to tear my eyes away from them. But I could have the illusion of subtlety at least.

Mikoto, either taking pity on him or unable to curb her own curiosity, turned the subject back to food. “What sort of dishes did you have back home?” She claimed a strawberry-flavored mochi for herself.

It was a tough call, figuring out how to boil down my normal diet. I couldn't use countries she wouldn't recognize, either. _Which knocks out Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Mexican... and so on._ “A lot of different kinds. We have our local cuisine, but we have restaurants of all kinds in town. Some's a lot like the food here, but we also have steak... oh, that sounds good right about now,” I muttered to myself. _Mmm._ “...steak, pasta with all different sauces—fish and shrimp and stuff. Burgers and fries... mm, a Ruben sounds good, too...”

Kamui was back to normal, grinning. “I don't know what that is, but you're drooling, so it must be good.”

“I'm _not_ drooling,” I countered, making a brief face. “So... we have a lot of food. But mostly I ate pretty simple at home. Stuff like chicken and veggies, or spaghetti. Soup. Maybe a pork roast.” When I could be bothered to cook, instead of eating out of cans.

Arms chiming, Orochi dangled a hand over the table. “It sounds like the way to your heart is through your stomach. Does the little puppy do tricks for treats?”

“Woof.” It got a snicker, making me grin. I told her, “I'd roll over and play dead if it got me steak. Or ribs! Ooh, or asparagus.” Shoot, why settle for just one?

“Your homeland must be well off,” Mikoto mused.

“I guess it is.” _Hm... maybe I should be worried about her, after all._ This could be a roundabout way to dig for info. Friendly though she was, one bad impression could land me in the guillotine. I glanced longingly at the mochi. Kamui nudged until I took another. The reminder of my precarious situation had me more subdued. “Every country has its problems. Just different ones.”

Kamui set down his cup. “It's unfortunate, but true. Even in Hoshido, there are things we could improve.”

Now that we were on the topic, I couldn't help the rising curiosity. “I read there was a civil war centuries ago? Over isolationism versus open borders?”

He nodded, sighing. “If things were different, I would love for our borders to be more open, but...”

I thought of Corrin, and King Sumeragi. “It's dangerous right now. And there's a lot of distrust going around. If you just go 'hey yeah so, we're opening borders,' people are going to protest.” It was something I'd heard enough about back home. _Next thing they'll claim Nohrians would take their jobs and eat all their food._ My shoulders sagged. “You can't always guarantee people won't take advantage, but... you shouldn't never be kind either. Or it's a vicious cycle.”

The animosity started with warring dragons, and hopefully, but also unfortunately, would end with the death of one.

...well, this was a dark topic to have over tea. I smiled, trying to ignore my own tension. “That's why it's good there are people like you,” I directed to him and his mother. “Good people.” It was a blessing to have met them. Her son had quite literally saved my life.

The queen set down her tea, frowning faintly. “I'm flattered, but... can you truly claim that of me? We've only just met.”

 _Yeah, guess my opinion is a bit colored by the game._ But I pointed out, “You've raised some awesome kids, and your barrier keeps Hoshido safe. I think you're pretty good too. Ma'am.”

“You're absolutely right,” Orochi cut in before the queen could protest any further. “And you know, the picky prince turned out pretty decent too.” Kamui smiled and sighed, not rising to the bait. _Wise._ Her hands clasped beneath her chin as she turned that feline gaze on me. “What good taste you have!”

 _Taste?_ I couldn't help a glance down at my own cup. “Thanks?” I wasn't sure how to take that.

It was a short time later that Yukimura stepped in for a quick word with Mikoto. She apologized and excused herself. The strategist scrutinized me before following her out the door. I shivered. As there were still some mochi left, I decided to have another taro. Waste not, want not.

“Shouldn't you go with her,” Kamui asked the diviner busy examining her nails.

Her head tilted. Slyly, she shot back, “Shouldn't you worry about entertaining your guest?”

“I'm pretty easily entertained,” I argued, after swallowing. “But I understand, I'm pretty hilarious. You don't have to hide it. We're all friends here.”

Her eyes glittered as she leaned forward. “Then, you'll tell me your deepest, darkest secrets?”

“I don't know about deepest and darkest, but you can ask questions?”

Kamui nudged my arm. “I wouldn't do that if I were you. She remembers _everything._ ”

“Only things worth remembering,” Orochi countered.

I grinned. “Lucky. I'll walk out the door and forget what I was going out there for.”

While I knew I should probably be afraid of being interrogated... Orochi was kind of a hoot. And I was pretty good at putting on a mix of retail smile and casual. Customers used to sit at the counter and ask increasingly invasive questions about my life. This felt more like that. Maybe she'd relay things to the queen, but she was equally as likely to just harass me more once she had some dirt on me.

It was when she pulled out a deck of cards that she got a reaction she was aiming for. “Oho,” she crowed, “has Orochi finally piqued your interest?”

“What kind of cards are those?” Was it an old-fashioned tarot deck? An oracle deck? Something unique to Hoshido?

She swiped up a handful and fanned them out, flashing vivid designs. “The kind that foretell the future.” Basically a non-answer. I squinted, but they were folded back into the deck before I could recognize anything. “Would you care for a fortune?”

“Hmm... It depends.” I glanced at Kamui, but he didn't seem inclined one way or the other. I asked her, “Are you going to give me a serious fortune, or make a joke out of it?”

“Hmmm...” She tapped her chin, and 'contemplated.' It was only after my eyebrow rose, and then I crossed my arms, that she laughed and waved aside my worries. “Jokes I may have, but my profession is not one! I'll offer you one serious fortune—free of charge!”

It was... tempting. While I always saw tarot and the like as guidelines instead of the absolute future, I knew (or assumed, from the game) that her prophetic powers were legit. Maybe she'd get a clearer picture. If she wasn't toying with me. But, what would I want to ask?

_Getting home... our safety on patrol... how I got here in the first place..._

_No, those might all be dangerous topics._ Anything to do with Valla could very well be dangerous, even described indirectly. Also, I wasn't sure her divination was good for looking into the past. So, what else did I care about?

“...can you see how my family and friends are doing without me?”

Cocking her head, Orochi's gaze traveled the length of me. There was a pregnant pause. Her smile remained, but her words were apologetic. “I don't have the proper materials for that right now. If I were to tell your fortune, it would have to concern you specifically.”

“Okay, that's fair.” At least she had let me down gently.

But I couldn't help the disappointment. _It would've been nice to know how they were handling my disappearance._ This was of course assuming that she could see between dimensions anyway, or that time passed between here and my world at the same rate. After all, if Valla and the Deeprealms had such vast differences... _Maybe it's already been a hundred years back home._ A sour laugh escaped.

“Sorry,” Kamui murmured. I don't know why, it wasn't his fault. I waved him off.

The diviner tapped the deck to her chin. “I really wish I could, but that's how it goes. So, anything else you'd like to ask of the future?”

Was there? I was terrible when put on the spot for decisions like this. Nothing in the room had an answer for me either. It'd probably be rude to just turn her down—and I still wanted to see her in action. “Well... okay, tell me what horrible things will probably happen to me.”

Kamui nearly choked on his tea. His cup _thudded_. “Megan!”

Orochi was smirking. Either my question or his reaction amused her. “Very well! I shall commune with the future! What awful fate should you be wary of befalling you?” The prince crossed his arms, sighing at the ceiling. It was almost childish—very Takumi-like. She deftly handled the cards, watching me the whole time. She took great care not to bend them terribly while still ensuring a decent shuffle.

The noise reminded me of game night with my roommate. I would've given anything to be able to play a round of Sheriff with our friends again, or Cards Against Humanity with my online groups. What would it be like playing with the people I knew now, I wondered. They probably couldn't handle such a crude, pop culture-filled game. But Betrayal at the House on the Hill, or Werewolf? _Maybe I can still do the latter, if I remember all the rules._

A hand waved in front of my face, startling me. Orochi scolded cheerfully, “Don't get distracted! Or is your future not worth your full attention?”

“Sorry!” I sat straight and made sure she saw I was focused again. I hadn't meant to be rude. At least she laughed. I wondered if I had been making faces.

No one spoke. The cards were shuffled some more.

Finally, she setup the deck and began drawing. Each card was placed facedown, upping the dramatics. Only three. Kamui leaned in. I waited, figuring she'd reveal them when she was ready. Her hand hovered over the one on her right, letting anticipation mount. She smirked at the prince's impatience. Even now, she played.

He eventually sighed, “Orochi—”

“Hush now! The future speaks!”

She flipped the first card over. A bloody moon sat above a gnarled forest. Something tried to claw its way out of the treetops. The entire scene was bathed in various shades of red.

My first thought was, _Well, that doesn't look good._ But following that was the realization that this was probably the deck Kagero had made for her. The landscape was twisted and macabre, in a delightfully abstract way. I actually found it appealing on a darker level. I'd been too scared to watch horror movies growing up, but now I appreciated what made the monsters, well, monstrous. _Hell, Vaal Hazak in Monster Hunter World is my favorite, even if it's a pushover to fight._ My reactions ranged from 'Gross! Cool!' to 'That's awful, I love it.'

Examining this in silence, she moved on to the center card. This revealed a body of water. The surface was still, but beneath it lurked various shapes and too many glowing eyes. A figure had one foot in, but stood with a horrified expression. Understandable, considering.

She perused that card a bit longer than the first, but moved on to the last. The left card, instead of being a bird's-eye view like the previous two, came from the bottom of a cliff. A bent sword and tattered fabric sat at its top, though they were barely visible from the depths. I wasn't sure if there were supposed to be shapes in the darkness, or if that was just from the strokes of Kagero's brush while painting it.

_So... what?_

The silence stretched. Then, Orochi turned her gaze to me. Instead of offering an immediate explanation, she posed a question of her own: “What do _you_ think the future holds?”

It caught me off-guard. _I can't read unfamiliar cards!_ But, it was all about feelings and intuition, right? I could try. Glancing between the three, I gnawed at my lip. “...okay, so my less serious answer is, death by wild animal, death by drowning, or death by falling.”

“I don't like the sounds of _any_ of those,” Kamui muttered.

The diviner, for her part, was still wearing that feline smile. I wished I could tell what she was thinking. Did she want something from me? “So,” she nudged, “what's your more serious answer?”

“Hmm...”

There were many different ways you could interpret these. Just because one culture considered one thing symbolizes another didn't mean it was universal, or even true of every person in that same culture. Someone afraid of birds wouldn't think doves were very peaceful. So I could only go by what each one made me feel. I gave them all another look over.

“This one,” I pointed at the first, “makes me think of something that means, like, dreams and fears. The animal's trying to get out of the forest and all. Maybe it wants something better. Maybe it's afraid of something worse. This,” towards the second, “is like they took one wrong step, that maybe could've been easily avoided? I mean, you shouldn't just step into any old lake. And... okay, I still can't think of anything except falling.” Thanks to the 'camera angle,' the sword and cloth seemed like they belonged to some idiot who teetered over the edge.

“Hmm! Interesting! Very, very interesting!”

I shrugged. “I'm not good with, like, memorizing actual meanings for colors or plants or whatever. So that's just from my own feelings, and what cards they remind me of.”

“Oh? You've dabbled in divination yourself, have you?”

I dispelled that thought with a wave. “I've never tried to look at the _future_ future or anything. I've more used these kinds of things to ask the universe for other advice.”

Because short of magical prophetic powers, that was the best I could hope for: Half-intuition half-imagination geared towards interpreting seemingly random card combinations. Sure, I believed _something_ had a hand in choosing the cards, runes or what have you. I'd also tried to talk to specific entities. But I didn't think I'd get any life-changing news from some paper rectangles, unless it was that the universe (and the entities within it) had interesting senses of humor.

Kamui, examining the last card, pushed, “So what did _you_ see in them, Orochi?”

“Ah-ah, this isn't your fortune, picky prince!” She smirked at his pointed look. She leaned forward and playfully tapping his nose. He drew away with the 'hey' of a young man flabbergasted by her gall.

I couldn't help smiling. Orochi had chosen a good target to tease; I was happy to be their audience. But he had brought up a good point. She was the diviner, not me. “So, what's my fortune, O Future Seer?”

She turned to me, finger on her chin. “Hmm? Oh, right. Orochi sees all!” She leaned to tap each card in succession. “You need to make sure you take care of yourself! Earlier bedtimes and eating more regularly is important for a young lady such as yourself!”

I snorted. “I'm twenty-six, but still, good advice.”

“Wh—you're twenty-six?!” Kamui's eyebrows were practically in his hairline. I couldn't help grinning.

“Yep. Anyway.” I asked Orochi, “So the gods and the universe told you the same advice everyone has been telling me for years?”

She laughed. “Sometimes they tell you things that seem obvious, because you've been ignoring them!”

“Fair.” Not that I could help many of my sleep problems. _I've been eating and sleeping better here, to be honest._ I shrugged. “Any other advice?”

“Now that you mention it...” She pointed a finger in my direction, smile vanishing without warning. Her tone dropped the playfulness, making her seem like the embodiment of a Bad Omen. “Dreams and fears can be dangerous if they run wild. Don't let them blind you to the truth, or from right and wrong.”

Now this was more akin to the advice I'd expected. I nodded. “...I'll try.”

“You'd better. If you don't...” Orochi let the sentence hang ominously. I swallowed. It was a heavy thing she left unsaid. But then she suddenly laughed, breaking the atmosphere entirely as she stood to retrieve her cards. “Now that you know, perhaps an awful, gruesome death won't come to pass! You're welcome.”

“Thanks,” I snarked, smiling automatically. My heart was pounding in my ears. I didn't want her to think I could be so easy to scare with a spooky fortune. “Next time I want to cheat death, I'll come to you for advice.”

“Ah-ah!” And now she tapped _my_ nose. I jerked away with an upset noise. “You've already used your freebie! Next fortune, I demand compensation in the form of herbs—difficult to find, expensive herbs.”

“Fair enough. Thank you for the fortune! And thank you for the tea,” I inclined my head to them both.

She smirked as I stood. “Then you owe Orochi a favor for her generosity!”

“ _No,_ ” Kamui interjected, following me. Was he trying to be my shield? Aww. “No, you're not sending her on a wild goose chase.”

“Oh, would you like to go in her stead?”

“No! I've already climbed a cliff for you!”

Oh, that poor man. Was it bad to laugh at his misery? Whoops. I was already aware I was an awful person. This just proved it to the prince, who almost sulked on our way out. He didn't accept my shoulder-pats of condolences. But he was smiling soon enough, because he didn't seem capable of remaining upset for long.

.

It was very rare for Orochi to not be confident about something.

Nowadays, her predictions were more accurate than ever. For good or for ill. Whether or not the receiver appreciated it was another matter, one that had caused her family constant heartache. She could ignore that thanks to Queen Mikoto, at least. She was hardly confused by fortunes, whether it be by silently communion or card spreads. Tough questions had come her way, true, but she had always had an answer to give.

But then a certain foreigner had gotten curious for a fortune.

She had lied to me. Fortunes targeting other people _were_ possible. A small lie, but it had been necessary on such short notice and with Prince Kamui as audience. When I'd asked about my home, she'd actually tried—focusing on my question, my face, and silently asking the gods for an answer. First, nothing. Then, a fog of uncertainty, something she hadn't experienced for decades. And still, nothing. She couldn't pull _anything_ on my family and friends. But she couldn't just _say_ that. So, the lie.

Still, a diviner will divine, and then she'd been even more curious than before. _What secrets do you hold?_ My next question had been amusing, if morbid. Kagero's artwork was rather fitting. I appeared to share her tastes, if the look on my face meant anything.

While I was distracted by my own thoughts, a card had nearly jumped out during the shuffle. Orochi had quickly slipped it back in so Kamui wouldn't ask questions. Such an occurrence signaled an important message that colored the following fortune.

She examined the card now. A shuriken, fractured. Footprints scattered across ground marred by unseen claws. Blacks and grays, except for the crimson pool that dyed the bottom of the card.

Simply put? Danger.

She hadn't known whether it was meant for her, or for me.

Still, she pressed on. And so came the confusing fortune. It normally had genuine advice, yes—but in light of the rogue card, those cards took on entirely different meanings. Desperation... being hunted... sacrifice... betrayal. The center card was almost entirely pointless, as its message of caution in new territories was obvious amidst the rest. However, my interpretation of it had amused her. _Someone who is used to expecting something lurking beneath the surface._

She could bring up the first oddity to the queen, but the rest...

It was as if something was throwing off her divination. Something unseen, and powerful. And Orochi wasn't sure how to interpret that.

.

Suffice it to say, Orochi's warning didn't fall on deaf ears. _I have to be careful._ I had trouble sleeping that night, despite her other advice. But it wasn't just preparing for the trip that worried me. It ultimately would lead to me returning to Valla. The last time I'd been there, I'd ran like a bat out of hell and nearly met my end on arrows or shackled fists.

_I'm not looking forward to this._

Kioko had figured out by now that my lack of appetite often followed a troubled night. She pulled me aside. “Do I need to have Saburou escort you to bed?” By her tone, I wasn't entirely sure she was joking.

“No, I was in bed,” I promised. The yawn kind of ruined my credibility, but it wasn't a lie. “I'll make sure to sleep hard tonight.”

“All right. Here.” She thrust tea into my hands. “Drink this, and make sure Tomoyo gives you a break. Running around too much will make it worse.”

I took a big whiff. It was a blend with ginger in it. _Bless her._ “I'll get lunch, and have my break in Saya's office.” With a drowsy smile, I thanked her sincerely. “You're a great boss.”

“I'm not your boss,” she argued, though she smiled back. The pat on my arm startled me. “Go sit a while.”

The rest was appreciated, because Tomoyo had plenty of deliveries across the castle. Momoka was torturing him again. At least it was a different scroll. And he actually entrusted me to take one into the town below, albeit because his original pick was out sick. The fresh air was much appreciated. Daisuke decided to come with when he saw me heading towards the front gates, which was also appreciated. The scarcity of people on the trail let us vent, me more so.

“I'm kind of anxious,” I admitted, case tucked under my arm. “I've traveled a lot, but not on foot, and definitely not in Hoshido.”

“Count yourself lucky!” His gaze was on the clouds, tone wistful. “I'd kill to get out of the castle.”

“It's not just a tour around the countryside though.” I glanced around again. No one else was close enough to overhear. “It's about... that secret thing.”

He stopped, and I followed suit. His brows furrowed. “Seriously? Right now?”

“In about a week,” I corrected. Preparations had to be made, and Kamui hoped Kaze would return in time to join us. I pushed my glasses back up, motioning for us to continue walking. “That's the big anxiety-inducer.”

“...shit.”

“Language.”

“Okay, _Mom._ ”

I snorted. _I practically mother you anyway._ “Your parents will kill me if they realize I've taught you bad words.” I dodged the arm headed for my crown. He really liked lording his height over others.

“...are you sure about this?”

It took me a moment to connect. Sighing, I pointed out, “I can't exactly say no.”

“I guess not, huh? So, how many princes know about that?”

“Just the one.”

“The one that doesn't like or trust you?”

“Yeah,” I answered flatly. “That one.”

He patted my shoulder, making me jump. He tried to reassure, “Well, at least Lord Kamui likes you.” Which was true. I just hoped I could rely on him, and Azura, to back me up if anything happened.

As we made our way into the city, I asked Daisuke if he knew where I was supposed to go. “I just have the names Mai and Yasu, and the fact that they run an inn.”

When he stared into the distance, tapping his chin, he looked a lot like his mother, only with his father's eyebrows. “...did they run a stall selling sake at New Year's?”

“How should _I_ know, I wasn't the one getting drunk on New Year's.”

He ruffled my hair through the hat. “Do you want directions or not?” Striding ahead, he gave me some trouble with his long legs, but I managed to follow. We passed some vaguely familiar faces—maybe other palace staff were in town for errands or breaks. I thought I saw Ikuyomi, but the woman ducked away too fast to be sure.

It was a simple delivery in the end: An anniversary gift, surprisingly, for the innkeepers. _I didn't think Tomoyo cared about other people._ But that probably wasn't fair. I only saw the archivist who hated foreigners and wanted to control his son. He probably had rather normal relations with people outside of his family. The man I handed the scroll case to—Yasu—smiled warmly at Daisuke.

“Good to finally see you! Took this long to recover from New Year's?”

“Yeah, right, old man,” he grinned, “you _wish_ that watered down stuff could take me out.”

“And who's this young lady?”

There went the elbow to my head. _Yeah, sure, I'm perfect armrest height. I'm also perfect punching-kidneys height._ I gave the older man a long-suffering look as Daisuke introduced me, “This is Megan, she works for _my_ old man. Say... what's in that case, anyway?”

Yasu didn't answer, except for a wink and a nudge. Gotcha. _There are many reasons Tomoyo could not want his children to deliver this, and I'm not looking any deeper to discover what._ There were certain sections of the library off-limits to kids, after all. The innkeepers then spoiled us with some tea and sweets before we left, probably assuming we were both around the same age. I sure as hell wasn't correcting them. I mean, tea and sweets!

“I remember them now,” Daisuke announced as we made our way back, at a leisurely pace. “I hit their stall every festival. It's pretty decent, but they only let me have one cup.”

“Because you're a _child._ ” I poked his side, and got the same in return. Acting like a child was fun. My eyebrows raised as I realized something. “Hold on, you see them every festival... and you didn't remember their names?”

He gave me a dark look when I started laughing at him. “It's not like they introduced themselves with a flashy banner or anything!”

“Fair! It took me a while to remember your name.”

“And to say it right.”

“Sorry. I tried my best!”

“Yeah, well, your best was pretty terrible.”

“ _Your face_ is pretty terrible.”

I poked. He shoved. I stumbled. He had the decency to save me from faceplanting. Good silly fun. The climb wasn't as arduous with distractions. We passed through the front gates and got back into the palace before we were stopped. I squeaked when Kagero seemed to manifest out of thin air.

“My apologies,” she offered in a mild tone. Daisuke was snickering. _You jumped too, asshole._ “I have orders to retrieve you.”

“Oh.” Did Ryoma have something to ask me? It was rather late for an interrogation about how they'd found me. Maybe he wanted to talk to me about his brother's patrol. “Okay. Oh! Um, I wanted to thank you, for keeping me alive way back when. It's kind of late, and I was going to try to do something fancier, but—I had writer's block.” Better to just come out and say it than to do nothing.

She was staring. “I was following my lord's orders. A ninja cannot fail her mission.” I couldn't read her that well. Either it was ninja training, or she was just subdued in general. Or both.

“Thank you for being a great ninja.” I smiled, hoping she didn't think me insincere. When she offered no other protests, I finally asked, “So what do you need me for?”

“I'm to bring you to Yukimura's office.”

 _...oh._ That was more concerning. Had Orochi found something suspicious about me? Or the queen? Was I going to be exiled for suspected treason? Or executed? I didn't know what else I could offer people without spilling my guts about Valla, which was effectively suicide.

I felt a hand on my back. Daisuke asked, “What's _he_ need her for?”

Of course the ninja wasn't going to say. She was waiting for me. I sucked in a breath. “Okay,” I tried to sound casual. “No problem!”

It was a big problem. Whereas Takumi was a bomb threatening to blow, Yukimura was the snake in the grass. Calculating, exact, deadly. I didn't think I could juggle both—didn't think I could weather his scrutiny alone.

_But hey, maybe it's just a simple talk. Maybe he isn't looking to kill me._

Yeah. Maybe.

Daisuke wasn't allowed to be there with me, but he argued that there was nothing against him walking upstairs with us. The ninja didn't protest, not seeming to care one way or another. As long as she completed her mission, right? She led the way in silence.

“Is something going on,” Daisuke whispered. I waved a hand for him to be quiet. His brows furrowed. All I could offer was an exasperated shrug. How was _I_ supposed to know?

The door looked far more ominous without Saya's presence. I tried not to let the anxiety get to me. “Thank you,” I told Kagero, who inclined her head. I repeated it for Daisuke, more quietly. _At least he walked me here._

“I'll be waiting out here.” He glared at Kagero, but she remained silent. He crossed his arms, trying to stand as tall as he could. It got a faint smile from me.

“I won't be long. Hopefully,” I added, still unsure what the deal was. Adjusting my kimono, then clearing my throat, I mustered up all of my courage to step inside.

The door slid shut behind me.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today's update was a little late, but I had some things to do and I wanted to look over this chapter one more time. There's a lot of talking, again, BUT! Next chapter, the group will be on their way to visit the Silent Kingdom! Exciting stuff! I know I'M excited, at least!


	8. To the Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the journey ends with not a dip, or a trip, but a fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare pre-chapter note, but I couldn't wait to show you guys: I've received my first ever fanart! I'm so very honored and excited to share it with everyone! I won't be able to thank this lovely person enough!  
> https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/post/190300991246/aihi8-hi-guys-long-time-no-see-i-know-im-not

.

.

.

_'When we were young, endless wonder  
_ _Thoughts of death were not a cause to live slowly  
_ _Now the unknowns seem to haunt us  
_ _[…] What is fate revealing?  
_ _Will I survive or will I fall?'_  
“Valkyrie (ft. Laura Brehm)” by Varien

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

To the Valley of the Shadow of Death

.

.

Akane ushered me into Tomoyo's office. It was only thanks to her that he didn't get into a screaming match with his son. He was pissed because I was supposed to have reported back after the delivery. But she physically stood in-between them, and demanded privacy. Like Saya, she got what she wanted.

The door slid shut. The silence stretched. The siblings exchanged looks. There was a ringing in my ears.

“Are you all right?” Akane's voice was soft.

“I don't know,” I admitted. A hand rested over my roiling stomach. “I don't think so.”

“Since you said you were gonna throw up,” Daisuke muttered, “I'm taking a guess and saying 'no.' ” He was frowning. “...what the hell did Yukimura _do_ to you?”

It was no surprise he assumed that. I had walked into the tactician's office half an hour ago. My gaze slid to Daisuke's feet. I couldn't look at his eyebrows without thinking of Tomoyo right now. “He invited me to sit. Offered tea. And talked.”

“That's it?”

I swallowed, shaking my head. “No. He threatened me.”

Akane gasped. “He _what?_ ”

“I'm going to be traveling with two princes, an honorary princess, and some retainers.” I wanted to laugh, but didn't have it in me. Hard enough to talk over a whisper. “I'd be more surprised if he _hadn't_ threatened me.”

“Wait, hold on—” Daisuke moved some of the chairs around. I sat on the sides of my legs, while they knelt. He pressed, “Okay, tell us what happened. From the beginning!”

I stared at the table, trying to keep the afternoon's sweets from coming back up. I wet my lips, then grimaced. Yukimura's bitter tea lingered, even with the small sip I'd taken. My stomach lurched. _Focus._ What had happened? Even though it had just happened, the streak of panic was making it difficult to recall specifics. “I walked in,” I explained, “and he had me take a seat. There was some tea already on the table. It wasn't piping hot because he had been waiting for me.”

“A ninja was asking for you while you were off delivering something,” Akane murmured. She toyed with a lock of hair. “I suppose that's what it was for.”

“He asked me about working with your mom and dad.” The siblings reacted differently: Akane stilled, Daisuke bristled. “I told him I enjoyed my work, mostly. He mentioned I was 'being familiar with the royal family.' ” He could get in line. I'd heard enough about how bad getting friendly with royalty was. ...What had he said next? “...then he mentioned the patrol.”

Akane was tapping her chin. “The one Lord Kamui and Lord Takumi are going on, correct?” When I nodded, she hummed and tucked hair behind her ear. “I imagine he's not happy you're going.”

That I could easily recall. “He's not. He told me that, if anything were to happen to any of them, I was as good as dead.” I flinched when Daisuke's palms hit the table in outrage. _Get it together, Megan._ His sister forced him to sit back down. “...he is going to send spirits to keep track of our progress.”

“ _And if anything nefarious occurs during your trip,” Yukimura had finished, tone matter-of-fact, “there is not a place you could hide where our spirits won't find you. I will hunt you down, and ensure either your capture or your execution myself, if necessary.”_

_My hands had been shaking in my lap, tea barely touched._

“ _Have I made myself clear?”_

_I had to swallow, take a deep breath, and carefully release it. “Yes, sir.”_

“ _Let us hope it doesn't come down to that.”_

I held my breath, blinking away tears. It was one thing to have a mindless creature come after my life. Another thing entirely to have someone inform me, to my face, they would kill me without hesitation. He had been calm, direct. Even if I couldn't remember all of his words, the meaning behind them was clear. He would not regret my death.

I flinched away from Akane's hand. _DAMMIT, me._ Halting, she retracted it. Voice low, she suggested, “Perhaps you shouldn't go with them.” If only it was that simple.

Daisuke groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he argued, “But she _has_ to. It's—there's a _thing_ she has to do.”

“Something more important than her life?”

He glanced to me for help. My jaw wasn't working properly. _I'm... I'm not myself right now. I need more time._ I gestured for him to explain in my stead. I had meant to tell Akane before, anyway. Of the people who'd taken me in and weren't directly involved in the Vallite conflict, I trusted those two the most. He turned back to his sister, lowering his voice. “She—has to go somewhere to show one of the princes something important. To prove something.”

She wanted more information, of course. It was almost cute how crestfallen she was when she realized I had told Daisuke something before her. _Not that I'd meant to tell him all that._ He explained there was a curse, and a dragon, and that I was from a different world entirely. And that I was paranoid of something dangerous coming to finish me off. It was a lot to take in, even with Daisuke's paraphrasing. This would make the fourth person who'd become aware of my situation, scarily enough. Four more than I'd wanted to know. She sat back in her seat, about as stunned as her brother had looked back then.

“......that would certainly explain your bizarre gestures and phrases. Your 'phone.' Your lack of knowledge on some basic occurrences in Hoshido, or even outside of it. How evasive you've been in answering questions. I've always wondered... but you certainly aren't Nohrian, or one of their vassal states.

“...and you're... going back into danger,” she ventured. My teeth squeaked as I nodded. Her gaze swept across the office, almost frantic. She got up to start pacing. “You should... There has to be a better way of doing this! A letter—maybe a drawing?”

Daisuke stared at the ceiling. “I don't think that would get past a 'no-tell' curse,” he countered. “You know how nasty those can be. And think about it—why would Lord Takumi believe her on her word alone? He probably wants to see it himself, and doesn't think he's in any danger. The cocky...”

“Then... then take more people with you. You have—” She counted on her fingers. “Six people total? Double that. More people means more scouts and weapons and—”

“More obvious. They don't want to draw attention to themselves.”

“But if there's as much danger as she says, then... Agh. This is ridiculous. Who would bother cursing something to be unspeakable? That's—impractical! And insane!”

I barked at that. “Insane... That's the problem. Unable to be reasoned with... full of hate. Wants to destroy _everything._ ”

“What? _Who?_ ” The question remained unanswered. She came over to kneel before me, pleading, “Please, tell me more about this. Can you give me—the first letter of their name, maybe? A little description?” Not knowing must have been killing her. Being unable to tell her was killing _me._

“No.” When she tried to push, my voice hardened. “If I say _anything_ about—that—then you'll have to watch me die.”

The last word hung in the air like a noose. She swallowed. I looked away, and tried to ignore my tears.

“...I-I'm sorry.” She returned to her seat, and began twisting hair around her finger. “I didn't... mean to push.”

I inhaled, then exhaled.

“It's okay,” I lied. “You're not as bad as your mom, at least.”

“...I appreciate that you trust me—us,” she gestured between her and Daisuke, “with this information. I truly do. But... but why haven't you told anyone else? Mother would probably be able to help you figure out a way home, if you told her the truth.”

_I hope this doesn't offend her, but..._ “That's risky. She might be able to help, yeah. But she'll want more. And I can't tell her anything about _that,_ and I don't want to talk too much about my own world.”

“Why not?”

“Well... one, I'm paranoid that the Secret Big Bad will be more likely to learn of my world the more people know about it. And two, I'm a little afraid of sharing information that could be misused if put in the wrong hands.” I could see them both gearing up and held up my palms. “Your mother is great. A _fantastic, wonderful_ person. But, if she talks to anyone else about it... I don't want to be hounded by people—generals and soldiers and _Yukimura_ , who all want to know about the technology my world has that could be used for war.”

“I don't think she would...”

I started wringing my wrists under the table. After everything I'd told these two, I didn't want them getting upset because I was keeping secrets from their mom. The floor didn't hold any answers for me. But how could I tiptoe around the fact that their mother was a very nosy person with a forceful personality when she assumed she knew best?

“...it's not that I don't trust your mom. She's been so generous. But...” I met their gazes, briefly. “The more people who know, the more dangerous it gets. And the more danger the people that know are in. I'm _trusting_ you two to stay out of trouble.”

Daisuke scoffed. “No falling into the Bottomless Canyon, right?” Akane made an odd face.

I gritted my teeth. “Absolutely. That's not a joke. It sounds dumb but, _please—_ ”

“I get it, all right? Gods... Okay, okay, fine.” Running fingers through his hair, he conceded, “If we told Mother that, she'd probably go jump into it, to figure out why it's so dangerous.”

Akane huffed. “She's not that stupid—”

“But she's nosy. And if _we_ can't tell her why,” he gestured around the table, “because of the curse, then she's going to go find out herself. Come on, Akane, you know her—she'll march right up to Yukimura and harass him if she doesn't like the reports!”

“So she's a bit of a spunky sparrow! But, walking right into danger? That's not the same thing as bothering someone who can't fire her!”

“Then she'll harass Megan until _she_ jumps into the canyon!”

“She hasn't been harassing her recently!”

I patted the table, then louder, to get their attention. “Guys! Focus. I'm sorry, but I'm not telling her. Not unless I have to.”

Akane sat back, forehead creased. She wasn't happy with this decision. After a few beats however, she murmured, “Then... I promise to keep your secret. Though I really think she would want to help you.”

My shoulders sagged. A small victory, but an important one. “I know. I don't want to trouble her more than I already have.” Before she could protest that, I asked, “I hate to bother you either, but... do you know any spirits that are willing to fight?”

Her lips pursed. “I know quite a few. I suppose, if it's really as dangerous as you say, you need to be able to defend yourself.” I nodded. _Thank god she's cooperating._ She tapped her chin, mulling over it. “...I think I can get the scrolls. You remember how to make a contract, right?”

“Yeah.” Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to use the other scrolls she'd given me. Though most were simple enchanted paper, they still had some life to them.

Daisuke got up to roll his shoulders and stretch. “You should probably look into another weapon, just in case. A shuriken is better than nothing.” He pretended to throw a few, like some high school cosplayer. It struck me then: In a castle full of trained soldiers and strategists, I was getting most of my help from two children. I snorted. _All right, Akane is eighteen, but still._ I had to wave away their stares. Hopefully, my sincerity showed in my smile.

“Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for trusting me, and helping me.”

Akane tucked a lock behind her ear, glancing away. “...you're very welcome.”

“You've helped me out,” her brother pointed out. He shrugged, sitting again. “Have to return the favor, right?”

“Not really. That's why I'm thanking you.”

Akane straightened. “Don't thank us just yet,” she warned. Pulling out her father's writing materials, she wet an inkstone to begin a list. “There's still a lot to be done. You need to make contracts with more spirits, and pack for the trip. Anything you don't want to bring with you, we'll have to find a place to hide.”

“From Mother _and_ Yukimura,” Daisuke muttered. He straightened. “Yeah, I know a few places. I can probably get something from Saburou, too, to have on you in case of an emergency.”

_Saya isn't the only force of nature in the family._ I didn't want them trying to take on everything for me out of, I don't know, obligation or something. _I'm the adult here._ “I can't carry a weapon without telling Prince Takumi about it. That's part of the trust thing.”

“He'll just take it away from you!”

“Then I'll tell him in front of the others,” I countered. I could take advantage of what little protection being Kamui's friend would get me.

My fingers quietly tapped a beat as I tried to go over all of the facts one more time. It was a trip around Hoshido, which would involve a quick dip into Valla to prove the claims. Kamui had to be left in the dark, for his own safety. I needed to get a better handle on defending myself, for my _own_ safety. I also had to contend with Yukimura's spiritual check-ups. Although I've traveled _to_ the capital, a round-trip was going to take longer. Bathing would be harder on the road—a minor inconvenience, but a luxury I'd sorely miss. _And the hot spring was growing on me._

“I should probably pack light, so there's less to carry.” Man, I sucked at packing. At least I could handle the weight. I used to carry a backpack nearly bursting to and from work back home, and the runner jobs had only helped my stamina. “I just need to pack the clothes I'm not wearing, and scrolls.”

Daisuke snorted. “And be bored out of your mind? Pack something to read.”

I snorted. “It'll be done in like, a day.”

“You'll be doing a _lot_ of walking.”

“I'm a fast reader.” But he had a point. I was pretty good at entertaining myself, but having something to do would help. I conceded, “I'll borrow some stuff for writing instead. I still have some poems to do.”

Akane tapped the brush. “ _That's_ right. I'll help you with the ones you have. You wanted them to look 'fancy,' didn't you?” She was right, my handwriting was garbage. I sheepishly accepted. Her mouth quirked. “I'll tell my mother it's for 'studies.' ”

“You're an angel.”

Daisuke stood again. He seemed pretty restless today. “Okay. It's not much of a plan, but we've got a start. Before the week is up, you'll be more ready for that trip than even that prince!”

His sister's gaze narrowed as we followed suit. “You're not doing this just because you want to one-up him, are you?”

“Wha—no! Do you seriously think I'm that petty?”

“You've shown an aptitude for it in the past.”

I snorted again as Daisuke complained about her making shit up. What fun banter. “Language,” I warned before we stepped out of their father's office.

“ _You_ taught him that,” Akane shot back. I grinned, only half-sorry.

.

It was a very full week of preparation.

Saya slid over two cases and refused to take them back. Whether it was Akane's influence or not, I finally accepted the spirit contracts and thanked my boss. She waved it away, saying I had to come back in one piece to return them.

My questions about the upkeep of my new outfit served to irritate Oboro. I hadn't meant to make it sound like I thought it was poor quality for everyday wear and tear. It was one of the prettiest things I'd ever worn outside of formal events! I didn't want to ruin it. She finally told me it had been designed with my work in mind, meaning I could run up and down the castle without worries. So it was probably fine to travel in, too. And good advertisement for her.

Kaze hadn't returned yet, which worried me. But Kamui reassured me it was fine. The ninja had been away on longer missions before, and this one was important. He'd probably be back by the time our patrol was complete. So I gave Saburou the poem I made (and Akane scribed neatly) for Kaze, to deliver the first chance he got. (I took the chance to thank Saburou for all he'd done, which got me some teasing for getting sappy. It was worth it. I'm a sap.)

' _A watchful eye from corners dark, you will never miss your mark. Your heart tempers your strength and wits, making your role a perfect fit._ '

He was also given Ryoma's, Hinoka's and her retainers' poems, to deliver after we left. The latter two weren't as serious, but no less sincere.

' _A blade crackles across dirt and ice, the lightning of justice need not strike twice. The sun rises on peace and hope, found that day on a snowy slope._ '

' _Feathers fall like rain from heights on high, as a warrior reigns supreme in the sky. Evil can't hope to escape your steel, descending upon them with passion and zeal._ '

' _Precision and calm under duress, your talent and skill managed to impress. Eyes on clouds above your head, without your arrow I'd be dead._ '

' _Heart free of woes and strife, a sarcastic monk saved my life. A man of the gods who likes to tease, I can thank you for that at the very least._ '

I hoped they would forget about the poems by the time we returned, because I'm awkward.

I surprised Akane when I dedicated one to her, written as carefully as I could manage. ' _Joy that curves and lifts and swells, ringing clear as evening bells. Friendship found across a scroll, growing louder with each toll._ ' Daisuke teased her for getting flustered, up until he got his own: ' _The star that burns in twinkling skies, shooting past the highest heights. Kindle the fire in gleaming eyes, to see through the greatest fights._ ' He left before she could get revenge.

Akane, and her mother, were interested in the different rhyming schemes and structures, but I only gave them a brief go-over. I hoped to give Azura and Kamui their poems in privacy, but I didn't get a chance before time was up.

.

It was the day of my departure, and a certain someone was being difficult.

“I can't take this!”

Saya pressed the pouch deeper into my palm. “Well, I'm not taking it back! You might as well hold onto it for me.” Her mouth quirked at my dramatic groan. “Bring my children back some souvenirs.”

“Sure, but—” I made a face at the _clink_ of coins. “This is a lot more than a little allowance.”

“Think of it as insurance that I'll get my scrolls back, safe and sound,” she teased. She clasped both of my hands around the pouch. The faint heat of her palms made it worth the ink smudges she shared. “If the charity truly makes you uncomfortable, then, you can bring back stories from your trip. I'm sure you'll have plenty to tell me.”

I sighed. There was no convincing her, was there? _Acting like I'M the difficult one._ She was ruining the entire point of my paychecks going to Oboro. “You've probably heard it all before.”

“Not from the eyes of a foreigner.” She was having too much fun thwarting me. I rolled those foreigner eyes, unable to keep from smiling back. She hummed, “Truth be told, I haven't left the capital since Daisuke was born. You can tell me how much has changed.”

“Fiiiine. But I'm finding a way to pay you back—”

“So you tell me, time and time again.”

Oh now she was definitely messing with me. “Okay but I _mean_ it—”

“Yes, of course you do.”

“Just you wait!”

“Oh, I'll be waiting.”

I tried and failed to remain grumpy as I made my way to the front gate. Sleeping the night before was a challenge. I was worried, but the excitement was there as well. Traveling was always an adventure. So many new sights! Maybe some new cuisine, maybe entertainment, maybe a history lesson or three. I hoped to learn even more about the country I'd found myself in. _Kamui gets to be a tour guide again,_ I laughed to myself. I could enjoy that much, at least. Before the unpleasant bit.

Kioko handed over two healing potions and wished me luck. She almost sounded jealous. I thanked her, for the wishes and for all she'd done since I'd gotten to the castle. _Kindness is important, but so is clear guidance._ She smiled and told me to enjoy the trip for her.

More than a few people stood at the gates. _Ah, the princes' family and friends saying farewell._ It was kind of early for a send-off party. The laughter and shouting was cute, if loud. I was going to wave and join them when I got distracted. Who was calling me?

“Wait up, will you?” Daisuke was flagging me down as he dragged his sister by the arm.

“Oh, hey,” I greeted, surprised. “You're up early.”

“So are you,” he snarked. He gave a pointed look when I yawned. “What, didn't think we'd send you off?”

“Well... we said goodbye last night.”

“It was Akane's idea.”

“W-what?” The young woman had retracted her hand the moment he let down his guard. She fiddled with her hair. “ _You're_ the one who nearly tore my arm off—”

He snorted, pointing between them. “ _You_ didn't want to admit you wanted to see her off. _I'm_ not shy.”

Tired as I was, I was still beaming. _They actually got up early and ran through the castle to see me off?_ My heart swelled. I grabbed Akane for a big hug, hoping it wasn't too intrusive. She actually squeaked. “Thank you,” I breathed, tearing up. _She's like the younger sister I never had._ “You know, if you're not careful, I might just have to adopt you from your parents.”

“I... well...” Akane carefully returned the embrace. Clearing her throat, she tried to sound matter-of-fact. “Mother wouldn't allow that.”

“Guess I'll just have to kidnap your whole family, then.” I laughed, releasing her, and turned to her brother. “Hey, you're not escaping—”

The rest of my threat was swallowed by his shirt as he struck first. “Wasn't gonna try!” Even if he hadn't been working out recently, he wouldn't have had any trouble picking my tiny ass up. I was shook dramatically. He laughed at my squawk. I gave up struggling. _Too much effort._ Still holding me up like a child, he lowered his voice. “I hid your things. Make sure you come back, all right?”

Once I was free, I swiped a sleeve across my eyes. _Keep it together._ “You're not getting rid of me that easily!” He took a potshot, forcing me to fix hat hair. My face hurt from smiling so hard. “I'm coming back,” I promised, offering a handshake to seal the deal. Daisuke accepted it, squeezing a little too hard. Akane's was firm but less painful.

There was a solemn moment, looking them both in the face, where I wondered, _What would they do if I DIDN'T come back?_ My chest twinged.

But I pushed it away, and Daisuke was shoving some canteen-looking thing into my hands. “When you get thirsty,” he explained.

“Thanks, Daisuke.” _I should probably get going._

“I stole it from my father's office.”

My neck burned from the double-take. “You _what?_ ”

“ _Daisuke—_ ”

“And here,” he continued over our voices, tossing a familiar jacket over my shoulder, “you wore it so much, it's pretty much yours now.” He physically turned and shoved me towards the gathering. “Now hurry up and get out of here! Take the evidence with you!”

He was trying to act like the _big_ brother, despite being the youngest of our trio. Like I needed looking after! The incredulity had me laughing on my way over, catching the attention of Queen Mikoto and Yukimura. They stood a few feet outside of the main group, watching in amusement. The strategist's expression hardened when our gazes met. _Yikes._ At least the queen was still smiling. “Having a good morning?” she asked. The clarity in her eyes was a reminder that she got up early and climbed down several flights to send off her children. _Whereas I rolled out of bed and zombie walked out._ I wondered what her morning routine was like.

“Yes, ma'am.” I bowed, not wanting to offend. _Yukimura, please stop staring._ “How about yourself?”

She smiled. “It's going very well. Some of my children might be leaving for a time, but I know they will return to me.”

“Yes, ma'am! ...so, um, I hope you have a good day, ma'am. Your Majesty. I'll go—leave you be.”

She only smiled at my awkwardness. Escaping her tactician's stare, I crouched to rearrange my pack. Delicate items were wrapped in the clothes I wasn't wearing. Saya had lent writing utensils and two blank scrolls for the journey. I also had the sheep and horse spirit scrolls she'd gifted (and Atticus), a scroll copy of the dark tome thanks to her kids, my own notes, Kioko's healing potions, and a borrowed blanket. My Hoshidan hat hung off the side. It didn't seem like a lot to me, but this wasn't my heavy-duty backpack. With Daisuke's additions, it was very full once I slung it back over my shoulders. I'd placed my 'unlucky black cat' pin on it for some flair. The rest of my 'nerd pins' were hidden by Daisuke.

Hinoka had come over as if to help. _That's a familiar outfit._ She thankfully wasn't offended when I waved her off. “Ready to go?” she asked. “I'll be heading out soon, too.”

“Wait, you are?” _Shit._ I hadn't heard about that. Not that I was privy to royal matters. But I figured Kamui would've told me if someone else was coming along. _Seriously? This is already complicated enough._

A young girl shifted beside her. Sakura. I almost wouldn't have noticed her, with how she stood half-behind her older sister. She was the one who told me, “Y-yes, Hinoka and I are going to help villages with repairs.”

“We're heading about the same way we met at,” Hinoka added. “I'll tell you if we see anything suspicious. We've had people looking into the area we found you in. Anyone who sneaks around to harass innocent people isn't welcome in Hoshido.”

_Oh, they're not coming with us._ Right, her brothers and sister wouldn't be leaving her if she was joining them. Man, my brain needed to boot up already. My voice was still rough. I lightened my tone to sound less sleepy. “Well, have a good trip! And stay safe!”

Hinoka's grin returned. “You, too. Try to keep my siblings out of trouble.”

I laughed as an automatic response, but remembered what the real goal of the trip was. “I'll do my best,” I told her. I couldn't promise anymore than that. I offered her a handshake as well. She took it with the same confidence Daisuke had, shaking some alertness into me.

I bowed and made my way to Kamui, dressed in that brilliant snowy armor. A few of his soldier friends recognized me and gave lighthearted teasing, which I ignored as I passed. I found him speaking with his older brother. I caught the tail-end of Ryoma's question. “—rather close, don't you think?”

“We can handle it!” Takumi was also in his iconic armor, which shouldn't have been as relieving as it was.

“I promise, we'll be careful. Ah, Megan!” Kamui raised his volume to greet me, allowing his brothers to continue without him. “Good morning!”

“Good mor—” Another yawn ambushed me. I covered my mouth and apologized. “Good morning.”

He grinned. “I had difficulty getting out of bed, too. How'd you sleep?” I squinted, for comedy's sake and because the sun was rising. _Damn light._ My transition lenses needed time to adjust. His smile faltered. “ _Did_ you sleep?”

_Maybe I've joked about that too much._ I held up a finger, but couldn't think of anything witty that wasn't yet another insomnia joke. “...technically.” What a wasted opportunity. I didn't like his frown, so I went for cheerful and silly. “How could anyone sleep the night before a grand tour of Hoshido?” I pretended Takumi hadn't scoffed, totally eavesdropping. A strap dangling from Kamui's hand brought my attention to a larger bag on the ground. “What's that?”

“Oh, it's just stuff for camping. Takumi's retainers are carrying the other two, so I figured I'd help out.”

_Well, that won't do._ I was already unshouldering my own bag and reaching for his. “I've got it!” He held onto the strap. I arched an eyebrow. “What, think my _incredible muscles_ can't carry it?”

“You already have your own things to carry,” he tried.

Tugging again, I countered, “I used to carry _all_ of my textbooks, for _all_ of my classes. _Everyday._ ” When he still wouldn't budge, I added, “And after running up and down stairs with books for months, I'm probably more in shape than ever! I'll give it back if it's too much.” No I wouldn't.

“Well... all right.” He handed over the bag. I tied my own to it and hefted both onto my back. It was a little heavier than expected, but not impossible to deal with. The worst part was just getting back on my feet. The prince looked half-ready to catch me in case I toppled over. His eyebrows crept upwards. “...huh. I guess you're right.”

“The only real muscles I have are my legs.” I shimmied for effect. It earned some chuckles. Oh, right, the soldiers. Actually, more were coming over, pushing through the rest to say goodbye. I didn't know what to do. _Too many people, this early._ I took a step back to wait it out.

“What a surprise,” Azama spoke up from behind me. He laughed when I whirled around. I hadn't even realized he was standing there! “You've prepared quite a bit for your journey!”

“Yep.” Thank-you poem or not, I still didn't know how to interact with him. Or his coworker, who thankfully wasn't present. Probably stuck somewhere.

“Why, if you stuffed your bag with anything else, it would burst!” His head tilted, and I found his staff poking my shoulder. It nearly unbalanced me, earning another laugh. “One strong gale could blow you over!”

“Probably.”

“Ignore him.” Hinoka had come over, looking mildly apologetic. She scrutinized her retainer. “Azama, are _you_ prepared for _our_ journey?”

“I am a man of the gods! I want for nothing!”

The look on her face, coupled by the unrepentant smile on his, tickled my funny bone. I blamed drowsiness. She then shot _me_ a warning not to encourage him. “I don't think he needs encouragement,” I countered. “Man of the gods.” She sighed. Azama hadn't stopped smiling.

I started when I turned to see Azura. _Is everyone ninja-trained, or am I just oblivious? At this rate, a child could walk up and stab my kidneys._ She inclined her head. I mirrored her. Maybe she wasn't a morning person either. She probably didn't get the greatest sleep, if she wandered at night. A shame Takumi was so prickly towards her, or they could commiserate over lost sleep. We could start a club.

Subaki entered my peripheral, smiling. “I wish you safe travels, Ms. Megan.” He must have already over-prepared for Sakura's own trip, if he was using any of his spare time on me. I spied Hana squinting at the two of us, standing beside their lady.

“Thanks. You, too!” I was still trying to sound more chipper and awake than I felt. I did appreciate his words, even if he was just being polite. “Stay safe, okay?”

“Of course.” Head tilting, he commented, “I hope my Aunt Saya can remember how to manage without you.”

I snorted. “Akane will have to take over her office again.”

His smile widened. “Yes, I suppose so. She's perfectly capable of setting the place to rights again.”

I twitched. _The secret word._ It was probably just me overthinking it, but I wondered if that was a jab. Like, the family was better off without my help, or something. It was something Tomoyo believed. But this wasn't the time to obsess over that. I said a quick but polite farewell and went to wait closer to the gate. Was it time to leave yet?

_Too much waiting, and I'll start panicking again._

Thankfully, it wasn't much longer until Ryoma gave a final farewell. The others waved and called after us. My attention was on the path forward. The gates were closed during the night, but I had never been around to watch them reopen. It was a whole process, making sure the way was clear and nothing would catch.

I adjusted my straps and made sure my hat and ponytail were secure. _Here we go._

.

Something scraped across wood. Was someone at my door?

I sat up, rubbing my sockets. Shit, it was too bright in my room. Had my curtains fallen down?

“Did you just make a cat noise?”

I squinted, vision blurry. “Wha...?” Who the fuck was that? Maintenance? Quarterly inspection?

“ _Hinata!_ You can't just enter the women's room like that!”

“Oh! Sorry!”

The door slid closed. I was alone again.

I blinked.

“...fuck. Right. Fates.” Had I really slept so hard that I forgot the last several months in this world? What had even happened last night? Now that I remembered what world I was in, I only recalled starting down the path and getting through the capital city with Corrin—no, Kamui. _Brain needs to reboot._ Had we stopped at an inn? I was pretty sure that had been Takumi's retainers here just a moment ago.

I grasped around. How I hadn't lost my glasses in last night's exhausted stumble was a mystery. _Passed out in my clothes, even._ The room was fairly empty, other than a few bags. The rest had probably gotten up well before me.

“...sun.” The sun was up. Kind of bright, this early... “ _Shit!_ ”

It was a mad scramble for the door. I nearly fell on my face, blanket still twisted around my feet. _Fuck, sliding door, not swing._ My clothes were borderline presentable as I threw myself into the hall. Oboro was out there, and I asked before her eyebrows finished rising, “What time is it?”

“Late morning.”

I groaned. _First day on the road and I sleep in!_ I had to wrap my hair back into its ribbon. “Why didn't anyone wake me?” _For that matter, HOW did no one wake me?_ Maybe the noises of sharing a room had grown normal. Or maybe I was just that dead tired.

“Lord Kamui told us to leave you alone.” Oboro sounded faintly sour. She probably never got to sleep in. I must have been making some kind of face, because her frown eased. “You _were_ pretty tired yesterday. Hardly ate anything before calling it a night.”

I scratched my forehead. _Ow._ “Shit. Crap. Sorry. Uhhh, where's C... Prince Kamui?” This wouldn't do.

“He's out—” Oboro sentence faltered as I slapped some awareness into my face. In my defense, it was what I normally did. She continued more slowly, “He's outside, helping the innkeeper—but I think you should get properly dressed.”

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you.”

None of them had said anything about my foreigner clothes, but maybe that was just out of politeness. _Time to swap. I can show off Oboro's designs as partial apology._ I laid out my sweaty clothes to dry, giving me time to track down Kamui to both apologize and scold. I didn't need anyone thinking he was giving me special treatment—I didn't _want_ special treatment. It felt... wrong.

Once I was out of the inn—decently sized, with Castle Shirasagi's mountain faintly visible over the treetops—I quickly found the prince unloading baskets from a cart. He grinned at my approach. “Good morning, sleepyhead!”

“Good morning.” I smiled at him, and an older woman. The innkeeper, I think? Right, I was out here for a reason. I began, “You didn't have to let me—”

“You really needed it.” It was as if he was prepared for my protests. He hefted another basket while I made faces at him.

“So I heard.”

He snorted. “You almost fell asleep in your dinner!”

_Hey, warm pillow._ I withheld the dumb comment. “Next time you should wake me up, or I might just sleep all day. You were all waiting for me... I'm sorry.”

“No, it's alright! It actually gave us a chance to help out around here. We're just patrolling, which means we can do things like this. You should join us—if you aren't too tired still.”

“Ha, ha.” I grabbed a basket to follow him. “Where's this go?”

.

It wasn't so bad. The guilt lingered, but there was enough busywork to pass the morning. Transporting supplies, whipping up food, carrying messages and cleaning every square inch. It was like the castle, just on a much smaller scale. By the time Takumi returned from hunting—he actually caught something, which was _wild_ to think about—the innkeeper was cajoling Kamui to stay another night. It was his younger brother that politely refused, silently urging us to keep going. I tried to ignore his sour looks. At least I was more awake. Silver lining and all that. Bad as I felt about it, the rest had been necessary.

The Great Wall of Suzanoh was the next obstacle, in a sense. Kamui mentioned it as a great achievement that's withstood the test of time. I had to crane my neck to peer at the pale structure. There was no climbing over that. Though there wasn't a plethora of soldiers manning the upper walkways, heads bobbed just out of sight. I thought it a little strange that a country already so isolated would have a giant wall. _But I guess better safe than sorry._

It was straightforward, as no one stopped the royalty from going right through the gates. They certainly hadn't before, when Kamui and his older siblings had brought me through. I'd been too shellshocked at the time to really absorb the sight. Now I scrutinized the stone overhead. The sun shone directly above, making it seem to shine. Incredible, indeed.

It would fall if Nohr marched to conquer Hoshido.

_I wonder if the impact would kill you immediately,_ came the morbid thought. _Or would you be alive just long enough to suffer?_

What sort of mangled corpses could be puppeted after a fall like that?

“Megan?” The voice brought me back to reality. Kamui had halted, frowning. “Are you alright?”

Oboro's look was searching. But I couldn't meet her gaze, or her lord's. My throat constricted. If Nohr marched on Hoshido, her, Takumi, Hinata, and so many others would die. It was stupid to be so worried about it all of a sudden. But looking up at something so high up, all I could think about was the fall.

“Yeah,” I mumbled. It wouldn't be right to worry them over what-ifs.

April had several scattered showers, but we were in luck: The road wound through a scattering of Hoshidan settlements. All were about a day from each other and blessed by both river and trade route. And Kamui knew them all by name: Hakagawa, Kota, Futaki, Tennotera, Yoshino, and so on. A few rung bells from Saya's early interrogations. Honestly, it made me embarrassed about my own lack of geographical awareness. They were close to the capital, true, but it was still incredible. He was eager to gab, always so proud of his countrymen. Rarely he got Takumi in on it; his brother wasn't keen on humoring me. As if I was plotting something elaborate with the information.

I did end up recording it, though. Saya wanted to hear about what I saw on the patrol. I didn't doubt she knew the local history, but there were other things: The clear blue sky, sometimes with fantastically fluffy clouds; mango trees blooming with sweet white flowers; the nashi pear I mistook for an apple; the farmers tending vast fields of rice; or the hairbrush I'd picked up, with a simplistic rooster design. (I also wrote how Daisuke had surprised me with sake in the supposed water bottle, figuring it'd get a laugh.)

A lot of my observations were about agriculture, to be honest, so surrounded by Hoshido's abundance. _I live in a city surrounded by farmland, and I've never seen this much food._ I almost felt jealous in Nohr's stead. _The Hoshidans have all of their needs met._ I was oddly pampered, for traveling on the road without an ox cart.

But then we left the cluster of civilization closest to the capital. It was our first night of real camping.

.

There was a noise outside of camp.

That was the only reason I could suddenly be awake. I wasn't the type to snap out of sleep on my own. Which sucked for nightmares, but that's just how it goes. Azura shifted on my other side. We were all on tatami mats, surrounded by these 'camp curtain' things—cloth barriers for wind and some privacy. Without a roof, the night sky was on display. The princess settled again, seemingly still asleep. I had my blanket over me, and supplemented pillows with my jackets. Better than nothing.

_What woke me up?_

A breeze kept the air flowing, bringing the evening chill. Too gentle to have woken me, though. Insects trilled, whined and chirped outside. That had been fairly constant. Not noteworthy. I squeezed my eyes shut, straining to listen past the nocturnal chorus. But still, nothing.

Had I imagined it? In-between sleep and consciousness, sounds could be fabricated that would seem real enough. Maybe that and Azura's shifting had gotten through the exhausted fog.

_Or maybe it was the person who just sighed outside._

It couldn't be Vallites, no way. And Hoshido left no reason for highwaymen to exist, even ones clumsily telegraphing their intentions. But I couldn't smother the icy fear, not until I had made sure we were safe with my own eyes. The heavy _thudding_ in my ears made it hard to locate them from that clue alone. I removed the blanket painstakingly slow. Were those footsteps? Glasses only helped so much, in this darkness. I moved as carefully as I could, holding my breath. _Don't. Make. A sound._ I peeked at the sleeping bodies around me. Three. Soft murmurings drifted over. Squinting, I made out two pale-haired figures just outside our barrier.

_The princes._ I sighed silently. _I'm getting worked up over nothing._

The adrenaline wouldn't fade that quickly, but at least now I could focus on calming down. I retreated as quietly as before. I didn't want to get caught spying, even if I couldn't actually hear anything. _Takumi is suspicious enough._ If only falling asleep was as easy the second time around. _I hate my body._ It clearly hated me.

Eventually, the two returned to their mats. It was quiet again. That almost made it worse. I had been spoiled at home with electronics to fill uncomfortable voids. Even the castle had someone up at every hour making some sort of noise. The latter had startled me awake on several occasions. Now there were thousands of creatures bombarding the night air, and yet the silence was still deafening. Where were earbuds when you needed them? Not that I had my phone.

I tried daydreaming, brainstorming, tapping out a quiet beat. An eternity later, I finally couldn't stand it. Crawling out of bed, I stepped a short distance from camp with my writing kit. _Shh, stop rattling!_

There wasn't enough light, but I didn't want to risk a fire spell. So I improvised. “Can you be my light,” I breathed to Atticus's glowing form. It settled on my shoulder. My scroll was bathed in icy blue, which was better than nothing.

Saya had given me some sort of ink stick wrapped in string, which was much easier for me to use. I could try to write away the insomnia, like I used to. But what could I write? I had ideas flitting around in my head, but writing fanfiction in a world I once considered fiction felt unwise. There wasn't a line of poetry leaping to be written either. And my brain was too muddled to conjure up something original. Hm. _'I didn't think I'd miss the loud, busy castle,'_ I wrote to Saya. This could pass the time.

But I barely wrote another line before something creaked behind me. I sat facing the trees, away from the road. It was either one of the group, or someone sneaking from or across the path. Or, maybe it was a tree? No, best to stay paranoid. Either you were pleasantly surprised, or right.

Slowly, carefully, I glanced over the shoulder opposite Atticus. A figure stood, spear at the ready. Oboro. I sagged.

“What are you doing,” she asked, voice too audible for my liking.

I turned to give her my profile, annoyed when she tensed with her weapon. My free hand flourished sarcastically at the scroll in my lap. “Writing,” I whispered the obvious. I didn't have to see her expression to know I'd irritated her. She could've pointed the naginata away more when she approached, at the very least.

“You should be asleep.”

_So should YOU._ Seemed she was onboard the paranoia train too. Takumi had probably told his retainers to keep an eye on me. Did they think I was going to bolt in the middle of the night? I decided not to respond. Maybe turning my back to her wasn't wise. Hopefully Atticus would warn me before I got stuck like a pig.

Eyes on my crude pencil, I was more focused on the footsteps coming my way. _Is privacy too much to ask?_ I didn't expect the hand on my shoulder. _Or personal space?_ Atticus, at least, didn't move.

“It's too dangerous for someone like you to be out here, alone.” In those words was a thinly veiled threat. She was the real danger.

“Guess I'll die.” I was in the wrong world to make that reference. At least I could snort at my own joke.

Oboro's grip became a clamp. Less funny. I had enough bruises. She hissed, “Go to bed, or I'm getting Lord Takumi.”

“I _tried,_ ” I snapped back. “Instead of staring at the dark for six hours, I decided to be _productive._ ” Gods help her if she tried giving me 'advice' I'd already heard fifty million times before. If she suggested I just wasn't trying hard enough... _UGH._

“Writing what, in the middle of the...”

She turned, and I followed her gaze. _Oh, goddammit._ I set down the pencil. Clearly I wasn't writing anytime soon. Takumi stood by the barrier, hand on Fujin. Because why not have a little party of Who Wants to Accuse Megan, right? Was Yukimura going to be hiding behind a tree? Tomoyo?

Oboro kept her hold as the prince came over. Even if I had something to say, she didn't let me open my mouth. “I found her out here.” Duh, Captain Obvious.

“What are you doing,” Takumi echoed her previous question.

“ _Writing,_ ” I repeated.

He bent to snatch the scroll from me. My utensils upended when I moved for it, but I was restrained. If it wasn't for the sleeping people nearby, I would've shouted. I held my tongue instead.

Whatever he was searching for, he wasn't going to find it in this low light. He crinkled the scroll trying to smooth out shadows cast by the creases. Anymore and he was going to ruin the damn thing. I had the small satisfaction of startling him with Atticus. It was only there to hover above the page. No need to stress his eyes while looking for nonexistent treachery. He huffed, but went back to reading. I returned the utensils to their container.

Oboro was watching her liege. Even now, she behaved like he was up on a pedestal. But soon she matched my flat stare. I had nothing against her personally. Just, if she and Takumi kept being abrasive, I wasn't sure how to keep things civil before we even got to Valla. _And THAT is just a wild card._ My stomach started forming knots again.

I might've jumped when the scroll was thrust at my face. “Don't stay out here,” he muttered. “We're not waiting on you again.”

My teeth squeaked. “Yes, sir.”

Once they'd given last warnings and returned to their mats, I fumed in silence.

I hated being treated like this. It was ridiculous, pointless, and honestly a bit hurtful. Rationally, I could understand the suspicions. I was a wild card too, in their eyes. I knew that I couldn't expect them to bend over backwards and extend trust to just anyone. But, a part of me wished that my time at the castle and my friendship with Kamui held a little more weight. Was I really that unlikable? Disposable? A burden?

_No. I'm not. I know I'm not._

Furious tears were dried before they could fall. Once my breathing was even, I returned to my spot. Morning took its sweet time.

' _I didn't think I'd miss the loud, busy castle,_ ' I'd written for Saya. ' _But this quiet makes me paranoid._ '

.

Days passed in this manner. Now we camped more than we stayed places, the distance growing between settlements. It wasn't comfortable, but at least the weather was clear for it. _One of my friends camped in the rain before. (Knock on wood.) It sucked._ We had a routine: Set off early after a light breakfast, put down camp before the sun touched the horizon. Without having to walk an ox we were actually making decent progress, or so Kamui told me. The princes alternated searching with someone for game and foraging; the rest of us partnered up to fuel the fire. Three guesses why Azura and I weren't allowed to be alone together.

One night, Kamui was arguing with his brother, after deciding he'd forage with me. “We'll be fine,” Kamui reassured. I was busying myself with camp setup, trying and failing not to eavesdrop. “We'll be careful. If an animal gets spooked and attacks us, I have my sword and she has her spirits.”

“I just don't think it's safe. I should come with you.”

“You went with Oboro yesterday.”

“I—that's different,” Takumi argued. _I'm sure it is._ He lowered his voice, either out of embarrassment or paranoia. I still caught part of an offer to swap or to push to the closest village. It didn't really matter to me, as long as I didn't get dragged into it. I just wanted peace, tonight.

When his brother stalked off, I asked Kamui, “Everything alright?” That sigh seemed a little frustrated.

He still smiled for me. “Yes, everything's fine. Need any help?”

“No, I got it.” _I hope._ It looked sturdy enough. Getting poles to stick into the dirt was a pain, but the deeper they sat the less likely they'd blow over. I tested their give before turning to him. “So how we doing this?”

We needed to carry water back to camp from the nearby river. On the way Kamui pointed out various flora and their properties, from magical (“that's used in shrine maiden rituals”) to mundane (“that one's inedible”). _Prince Bear Grylls._ He paused mid-sentence. “What's so funny?” _Oops, I'm grinning._

“Oh,” I waved him off, “you know. You're really into this tour guide thing, huh?”

His eyebrows climbed. _Did his ears just twitch?_ Then he smiled, shoulders rising and falling. “I guess I _do_ ramble a lot, huh?”

“No, it's fine! I like to listen! It's just kind of funny, a little.”

“I'm glad I'm entertaining?” He chuckled with me. “I figured you'd enjoy learning more about what we eat and use in potions. You seemed interested, anyway.”

“Well, the way to my heart is through my stomach.” I snorted at myself. “The magic is cool, too.” Conversation with him was always nice. He seemed to enjoy it, too.

The river was rather large, a gently flowing thing. Dragonflies participated in odd dances or perched on reeds. Maybe if I held still, I could get one to land on my finger. Staring across, every so often I could see the ripples or splash of an adventurous fish. As a child I'd tried and failed at fishing, but in different circumstances I'd love to try again here. The water felt cool on hands warm after walking in the sun all day. _Ooh, neat rock._

I glanced over to find Kamui frowning. _Uh-oh. Not a good sign._ I gestured with a canteen, wondering what was wrong.

He gave a questioning look of his own. “You haven't been eating much.”

“I haven't?” I thought about it. “Oh. Yeah, I guess not.”

“Why?”

A little embarrassed that he'd noticed, I was honest. “Eating too much right after waking up makes me feel sick. And I... multitask eating and reading or writing before bed.” He didn't seem pleased. _Well, shit._ “To be fair, I've been eating a lot better since I got here. I'm bad at remembering.”

If anything, his frown deepened. “How do you forget to eat?”

A combination of factors, really. But I didn't feel like delving into discussions on the psyche and my own bad habits. _It's not a body image thing, funnily enough._ So I simply said, “I just get distracted. But it's okay! I promise, I'm fine.”

“Well... If you say so...” Despite this, he didn't seem terribly convinced. I expected he was going to continue his good-natured helping and start giving me reminders. Not terrible, really. Still, he'd done enough as it was. Before I could try to steer the conversation away, he pressed, “Are you _sure_ you're alright?”

“Positive. Why?”

He corked the bottles he'd topped off. “You've been quiet lately. And you seem... tired? It reminds me of when we found you. Is something bothering you?”

_You mean, besides the fact that I'm taking myself and your siblings to Valla?_ It was wearing on me, true. Made it hard to sleep. Roughing it out in the wilderness wasn't helping either. But there was nothing I could do about any of that. _I don't want him to worry._ I put on a smile for him. “I'm good. Don't worry about it.”

I sealed my own bottle last, tying it to my side. The rest were cradled in my arm. _Wish I had an apron with pockets to carry these._ It had made restocking the cafe fridge easy, back home.

The bottles sloshed when I turned and came to a sudden halt. Kamui was staring me down. “I _do_ worry. Especially when you keep telling me not to, when there's clearly something going on.”

The deer-in-headlights look wasn't exactly innocent. Was it bad that I had expected him to be oblivious, or to take my word for it? Being confronted was a shock. I swallowed, searching for the magic words. “I... what?” Those weren't it.

Was that a smile, or a grimace? “I'm not blind, Megan. I can tell when my friends and siblings are keeping things from me. And with the way everyone's been acting on this trip, it feels like I'm the only one out of the loop.”

This was bad. I had to stall until I could think of something. “Elaborate?”

He sighed, almost disappointed, and gestured for me to follow.

“Takumi is still kind of wary around Azura,” he began, “but when she asked to join us he didn't object—he _encouraged_ it, and suggested I bring you along. This is a bit outside our usual routes, for hunting. And we'll be missing Ryoma's birthday on top of it! Takumi brought _both_ of his retainers. Normally I'd say it's to make up for Kaze's absence... but they've been keeping a particularly close eye on things.” He huffed softly. “And no one will tell me anything.”

_Ohhh, this is VERY bad._ The words still escaped me, but I couldn't leave it like this. I winced. _Ow, my lip._

I shifted my cargo to clasp his shoulder, halting us both. “I... I'm sorry.” He met my gaze, and I tried not to choke on my nervousness. “Takumi—your brother doesn't trust me farther than he can throw me. And it makes it a bit awkward, traveling with him. But,” I added when he went to protest, “he's just worried about keeping you safe.”

Kamui pursed his lips, but didn't object. _I guess Takumi isn't exactly subtle about it._ “I don't understand why he doesn't trust you. You've never given any reason not to. Not once.” I only shrugged, not wanting to get into that. “Do you know the reason why he wanted to go so far out?”

“I don't know.” I shook my head, self-correcting, “I have no clue why he picked this way in particular.” Had he interrogated Azura for details, or chosen a route himself? I wasn't going to ask.

The fading sunlight filtering in through the trees made Kamui's stare look like fire. It certainly burned. The scrutiny was nerve-wracking, but I gave him the time he needed. I could afford him the same respect I'd given his brother: I couldn't expect him to believe me when I couldn't provide any evidence. It was silly to, no matter what I had assumed about his character. A generous, positive person did not equal a foolish person. _I, of all people, should know that._ I hoped he forgave me.

It was the smile following a softer sigh that relieved the tension in my shoulders. “I suppose I'm not getting anymore out of you tonight.” Despite the words, he sounded faintly teasing. I mirrored the change gratefully.

“Sorry for worrying you.”

“No, it's alright. I'll just have to work even harder to make sure you enjoy this trip, despite that.”

With a dramatic sigh, I moved ahead of him. “You don't have to,” I reminded. It was pointless to try, but hope springs eternal.

“No, but I _want_ to.”

“Well, I want you to _not_.”

He laughed, changing subjects again. “What is it that you keep working on instead of eating properly?”

I hesitated. But I was already keeping so much from him. “Some notes from that book you let me borrow...” _Okay, bite the bullet._ “...some writing.”

Of course he zeroed in on the latter. _Goddammit._ I was obligated by guilt to pull out the scroll for him once we returned to camp. The others peeked with growing interest. Fidgeting was inevitable, and I couldn't help prefacing it with a reminder that these were all rough drafts. “I haven't... really written much for months, so... these are kind of warm-ups... Sorry about my handwriting.”

I was hovering. He eventually waved me off, telling me rather pointedly to get something to eat. I ate my rice and beans with a sulk.

Hinata thanked us for getting the water, before he finally couldn't hold back his curiosity. “What's that?” He turned to me when Kamui seemed too absorbed to answer. I couldn't quite hide the alarm. “What's he reading?”

“...nothing.”

_Smooth._

“What is it,” Takumi pressed. _Son of a..._

“I like it,” Kamui spoke up, suddenly much closer. I flung some rice with a squeak. He had come to sit down beside me, accepting the bowl Azura offered. He smiled, looking up from the scroll. “I didn't know you wrote poetry.”

“Poetry?” Hinata's parroting only served as further mortification. My face was burning without my consent. He was easygoing about it, if loud. “That's pretty cool! Can I see?”

My chopsticks held my full attention as I begged, “Please don't.”

“Why not?”

“They're only rough drafts—”

Kamui bumped my elbow with his, making me jump. “How many drafts do you normally go through?”

“For... for poetry?” I wasn't expecting the question. My fingers drummed on the wooden bowl. I could focus on that instead. “...I write down the idea—normally, it hits me out of nowhere and I have to write it down on scrap paper. The... uh, there are some tweaks as I write it down, 'cause I can see how it looks on paper. Then I figure out how I want the formatting... how the words go across the page. I look for rhymes if I want it to rhyme.”

He hummed. I glanced over, seeing him picking out all of my scribbles and cross-throughs. I realized quite suddenly, “Hey, it's getting dark, you're going to hurt your eyes.” It reminded me of my mother warning me when I was a child, reading in bed by flashlight.

“I'll stoke the fire,” Hinata offered, leaping to his feet. “You'll let me read those poems when they're done, right?”

“I... uhh. Maybe.”

“Aw, come on!”

Kamui tapped my shoulder, making me jump again. He leaned over to point at a crossed-out section. “What's a 'gun'?”

“Uh.” This was the night of Throwing Megan Off-Guard. _I'm not getting into this right now._ “It's... similar to a bow, kinda?”

“So it's a kind of weapon?”

“Yeah. But hey, that's not part of the poem! Ignore it.” _I don't like how angrily interested Takumi looks right now._

“Alright, alright.” Kamui snorted, patting my back. “Don't be so embarrassed! We all have our hobbies. I mean, you've played a _lot_ of shogi with me.”

I snorted. “Thrown myself upon your sword, more like.”

“Hey, you were getting there!”

“Yeah, sure. Now, if I could show you some of my card games back home, I'd _totally_ win. And by that, I mean lose in funnier ways.”

The fire was steady, which meant Hinata could happily reclaim his seat. “Oh! I should've brought cards—we could'a played _uta-garuta!_ ”

Kamui lightly smacked a fist into his palm, as if playing rock-paper-scissors. “That's right! Normally we play on New Year's Eve, but—”

Conversation became much easier when it shifted to hobbies instead of my writing. That game sounded interesting, though I wouldn't know the poem the cards referenced. I got to explain some of my favorites too, recounting tales of past game nights with my friends. (The PG ones, anyway. Definitely not Cards Against Humanity.) Hell, for Sheriff, my roommate and I had developed elaborate lore: She was the hunter who couldn't hunt to save his life, and I was the seamstress he kept stealing from. Anytime he was 'jailed' for peddling illegal goods, I questioned where he got the cheese and bread from. We would argue through the entire market phase, sending most of the others into tears.

Kamui and Hinata's laughter certainly lifted my mood now. It was enough so that, before bed, I could admit to Kamui that one of the poems was for him. It wasn't fancy-looking, but I could live with that. He'd already read it, anyway.

_'When a pawn was thrown from across the board, you saved the lost soul of your own accord. Though they don't know where their path might lead, they know they can trust a man of good deed. Your hand sure and your heart great, you're the master of your fate.'_

Though he wouldn't understand the references, he was touched. “You didn't have to write me a poem.”

I held great pleasure in throwing his own words in his face. “No, but I _wanted_ to. To thank you for saving me.”

“You didn't have to... but, thank you.” He clasped my shoulder, moonlight glinting off of a wide smile. Of course he'd thank me for thanking him. “It's a wonderful poem!” Then he went off to bed.

A draft he'd peeked at had held some of my frustrations, which had probably made him worry more. The line he'd pointed out had been about the sensation of a gun to the head, which I'd crossed out. But the poem's focus was on the compassionate, fighting spirit I wanted to yield in the face of adversity. ' _You get back up,_ ' it repeated. Because that was the most important thing to remember. That was what I had to keep telling myself. Even if I didn't have Kamui or Akane or Daisuke to hoist me back to my feet—even if it was literally me against the world—I couldn't go quietly into that night. I couldn't stop hoping or trying my damnedest to make things better. Not now. Not ever.

' _You fall down. But your heart catches you. And you get back up. You get back up._ _You get back up._ _'_

.

It was too quiet today.

Saya leaned back with a sigh, startling her daughter. “Are you still moping, Akane?”

“Moping?” The way Akane's face scrunched in upset confusion was the same as when she was a toddler. It was endearing. “What are you talking about?”

Saya pointed a brush, ink dotting the desk. “The trip won't last that long, and you'll have your friend back.” The reward of her daughter ducking her head was worth the mess.

“I'm not moping.”

Sure. “You should tell your brother to slow down before he hurts himself.” The rag and some spit made quick work of the ink. “The two of you have been watching the front gates like hawks.”

“Mother, you know he won't stop his training.”

“And neither will you.” Saya's lips quirked at the stunned look this earned. “Do you truly believe your parents don't pay attention to what you two get up to?”

“No! That is...” Akane cleared her throat, gaze on her hands. “I'm surprised you haven't said anything before now.”

Oh, there had been times Saya needed to bite her tongue. Humor fading, her sigh was heavy. The brush was set aside to focus on her daughter. “Why? Is there something I should say?”

“No, I... I suppose not.” Akane tucked a lock behind her ear. It was getting long again. Her gaze wandered the room. “It's not wrong, wanting to defend my family and my country. Daisuke and I agree on that.”

This, from a child whose free time was usually spent organizing and pouring over scrolls. Part of Saya wondered if she had missed something as a parent. Another part of her was proud. If this was what they wanted to do, then that was that.

She couldn't help the fear. War would never be kind, not even to children. Too many were orphaned. Too many had their parents bury them. She had seen enough of both in her time. Even still, she knew that if Akane and Daisuke were anything like her, they wouldn't let their parents stop them from doing what they thought was right. Trying to dissuade them would ruin their trust in her. She only wished they'd talk to her more. Daisuke still wasn't talking to his father.

So she gave her daughter a grin. “Then you can go join him now. Keep him from working too hard.”

Akane lifted her chin to examine her mother. There was something else going on in that brilliant mind of hers. It took everything to reel in the swirling questions and keep smiling. _I'm learning restraint._ Finally, her daughter smiled back. “Thank you, Mother.”

“Just be careful,” was her soft plea. Over everything else, she wanted them safe. “And if you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask.”

Nodding, the young girl rose from her seat to find her brother. Saya sighed quietly, wishing that could have prompted a confession. Perhaps if she joined her children's training they would be more inclined? No, that was meddling. She genuinely wanted to help them improve. Perhaps she could teach them properly, or ask an old friend for assistance. Momoka would probably jump at the chance.

Akane paused in front of the closed door. Slowly turning around, she eyed her mother as she fiddled with her hair again. “...Mother?”

“Yes, Akane?” Was this the confession? Saya hoped she hadn't sounded too eager.

The girl bit her lip. “Would you... You _do_ trust Megan, don't you? Even though she's a foreigner?”

That wasn't what Saya had expected. She forced her expression to relax, smoothing away the shock. “Of course. I wouldn't let her touch my records if I didn't.”

There was a pause, where the women examined each other in silence. Saya eyed her daughter's twitching lips, the faint furrow in her brow. She was holding something back. But what?

Akane bowed. Her soft thanks seemed to hang in the air well after the door slid shut behind her. They grew heavier with each passing second, resting over Saya's heart. There they dangled with the information scrubbed from records, and the stories she never told her children. She let herself slump briefly.

The winds of change were blowing once again. What would it take from her this time?

She stiffened as a voice called from the hallway. “Come in.” Her nephew entered, documents in hand. They exchanged smiles and pleasantries, where she suggested he look over Daisuke's training. He declined graciously before bowing out. There was always work to do. At least it kept the mind off of things. Saya unfurled the scrolls, taking in the requests and jotting down the numbers.

Her brush slowed as something became apparent. Strange. She almost thought she was overreacting, but a quick spot of research proved her suspicions to be true. There was a peculiar lack of herbs she remembered being quite popular during the war, for their potency in concoctions of truth. Once drunk, the target would answer every question and have no recollection of the interrogation. Nowadays there was no need for such a thing. The noted herbs sat amongst orders for a resupply to their fort on the Bottomless Canyon. She might've overlooked it if the request hadn't come from Yukimura himself.

Hoshido's most talented strategist held secrets. The foreigner Saya had welcomed wholeheartedly held secrets. Now her children were holding secrets from her as well.

“Yes, we all keep something close to our chests.” Tapping the list, Saya wondered which secret would come out first on the winds of change.

The parchment didn't have her answer. It rarely did.

.

We were getting close to the canyon. The terrain grew rockier, and it was clear that the people here often ran into trouble with Faceless. Huts were obviously in-between repairs. Entire trees uprooted. The others weren't surprised, and offered their help. I pitched in as well, partially to work off nervous energy. Keeping hands busy and a tune on my lips kept my thoughts from nosediving.

The news of May's arrival was startling. April had simply flown by. My grasp of time was tenuous at best without electronics, and so much had been going on. _Still, I can't believe I completely missed it._ I set out on a 'bathroom break' to cobble together a shrine of sorts. A scattering of blooms brought some color. I had no clue if the universe would humor my wishes, but I could at least give my dad a quick apology and tell my family (dead and alive) that I loved them. It wasn't quite the same as standing at his grave, but it was the best I had. I kept it brief.

The remnants of an abandoned settlement, once known as Yokoramoto, was the closest our route would get to the Bottomless Canyon, according to Kamui. Tomorrow, we'd curve northeast back towards the capital. I caught Azura's gaze, and Takumi and his retainers watching us both. I tried to act natural, not wanting Kamui to catch-on again.

It would have to happen tonight.

.

Sneaking out was nerve-wracking. I had kept out my spirit scrolls, muffling them in my jacket. _I absolutely cannot wake Kamui._ Once outside, Oboro gestured for Azura and I to follow her. We found Takumi on the outskirts of—well, I couldn't really call it a town anymore.

“Where's Hinata,” I asked.

“Standing guard,” the prince snapped. “I'm not leaving my brother alone here!” With our goal in sight, the hostility was a sign of his own nervousness. Instead of feeling relieved, it made mine worse. But there wasn't time to let it consume me.

Azura had her hands folded before her, gaze steady. “Let us be off, then.” I wished I could be as serene.

At the very least, I could choose what I wore to face my fears. Wearing my own clothes was partial comfort. Oboro's tailoring was both gorgeous and functional, but the sleeves were more likely to catch on things. I secured my ponytail through my ballcap. The summoning scrolls could be slipped into the makeshift pockets inside my jacket. Everything else was tucked into the bag left near the sleeping prince.

We had to climb out of some rocky hills and sparse foliage to get there. If I had been wearing anything other than my sneakers, I would've slipped and eaten dirt. Takumi led the way with Azura, and Oboro took the rear. The silence was peppered with the crunch of gravel and twigs.

This close to the border of Hoshido, I realized just how likely encountering Faceless or other resistance could be. _In fact, if the game is accurate, the forts Hoshido had along the Canyon didn't have the barrier's protection. Hans and the others could definitely fight._ The last thing we needed was a Nohrian detachment coming across us. I was mindful of my footsteps, though the rumbling sky likely made it unnecessary.

We rounded a bend, and there it was. I hadn't realized we were that close. The dark clouds gathered thickest here, the perpetual threat of a storm. Cliffs stood over a gaping abyss. Orochi's ominous cards came to mind. The paranoia spiked. Approaching it by Atticus' light proved that I wasn't overestimating its size—it was absolutely massive. I had looked across smaller football fields. If anyone was on the other side, I could hardly tell. _Hopefully, there's no one there._ An old bridge was somehow still intact, despite both neglect and invaders. Or maybe the latter took care of it. Concerning.

“Here we are,” Takumi spoke up. It made me jump. His voice was too loud, bouncing all around. He crossed his arms, glancing between Azura and I. “Now. Where is this... _place_ that you can't tell me about?”

I was biting my lip. _Here we go._

“It's not here,” Azura answered. She spoke through his huff, “But this place is where we can reach it.”

“I already said we're not crossing the canyon!”

“I said we won't have to.”

“...hmph! Fine! Lead the way, then!”

Oboro pointed her naginata at us, face twisting in Atticus' pale light. “If you try anything, you won't live to regret it.”

I swallowed. The canyon was imposing, but these two held steel to our throats. I wasn't sure which was worse. All I could do was follow silently behind the princess, and provide her some support with my presence. The bridge swayed and creaked. I glancing down. Infinite darkness peeked between the boards. It would be a long fall. Stomach dropping, I glued my gaze to her back. Eventually, she stopped. I followed suit. When she looked my way, I tried offering a smile. It was probably terrible. She still returned it.

Takumi came to a halt in front of her. “Don't try anything, or you're falling to your death.”

She turned, and whatever expression she wore seemed to surprise him. Her words were bittersweet. “That is exactly what we must do, I'm afraid. Though it won't be to our deaths.”

“...what?”

“ _What?_ ” Oboro strode forward, bumping my shoulder. I clutched the handrail as the bridge jerked. “Are you _crazy?_ ”

Azura shook her head. “I understand it's difficult to believe, but it's true.” Meeting my gaze, she nodded.

This level of bravery was breathtaking, to be honest. Here she was ready to return to the place her family had fled years ago, just to prove its existence. Her eyes glinted like coins, an intensity behind them that always left me speechless. It was with this gaze pinning me that she stepped backwards. My heart in my throat, I couldn't help reaching for her. “Wait—”

She slipped through my fingers, just as I had through hers months ago. But a lake wasn't going to catch her for me.

“Azura!”

Takumi's shout echoed. We all leaned over the railing, watching the white speck shrink further and further until... she was gone. Despite knowing the truth of the canyon, I still expected to hear her body crashing against rocks. But silence stretched for several beats before anyone could recover.

“What the hell...” The animosity had left Oboro, words barely over a whisper.

Suddenly, Takumi had grabbed at my shirt. “Why did she do that?” he shouted in my face. His eyes were wide. “Why did... why... why did she _jump?!_ ”

“I—” I couldn't twist his hand away. His gaze bore into me, angry, desperate. “It's in there! It's—a doorway! Magic!”

Oboro had a hand over her mouth. “You're _both_ insane,” she breathed.

Takumi glanced into the abyss again. “We can't—we can't just _leave_ her in there! We have to... find a way down or a, a kinshi knight—maybe Reina, or... or...”

He was breathing heavily, Oboro was stockstill. They were both understandably shocked. They needed explanations, reassurances.

But we were wasting time. The longer we waited, the longer Azura was alone. Valla was too dangerous. But the jump was terrifying. This was worse than the Sears Tower. What if I smacked into rocks? I hoped Azura hadn't. Fuck. We needed to get to her. Just needed to jump. If I didn't go now, I never would. I didn't _want_ to. Keep it together. Azura needed us.

Glancing over the edge where she had disappeared, I decided to do something stupid. I stomped hard on Takumi's foot and smacked his hand away. The surprise was enough to get loose. I leapt for it. The rope burned across my face as I dived through a gap in the railing.

And then I was falling.

The cliffs rushed past. I tumbled, pit and sky blurring until I couldn't keep the two separated. Jagged rocks seemed to reach for my skull. The wind whipped around me, stealing my breath. I tried to scream.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck fuck fuck FUCK—_ ”

The void swallowed me whole.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have some questions about some scenes and how they were written in this chapter. The answer for many of these questions is: There are things, important things, at play. c:
> 
> And here we are, finally diving into the action and adventure! Things are actually happening now! I'm thankful for everyone who has stuck around this long, eager to see where this story goes. There's a LOT going on in the next few chapters - you're in for it now! Just you wait!


	9. The Heart Betrays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where hearts lead, blood follows.

.

.

.

_'Fiery mountain beneath a moon  
__The words aren't spoken, we'll be there soon  
__For home a song that echoes on  
__And all who find us will know the tune  
__[…] We'll fight as long as we live  
__All eyes on the hidden door_  
_To the Lonely Mountain'_  
“Song of the Lonely Mountain – Extended Version” by Neil Finn

.

.

.

Chapter 9

The Heart Betrays

.

.

But then, a light.

.

I found myself on soft grass.

Rolling over, I lost my dinner. Or what little I'd eaten of it.

“ _Fuck..._ I'm never... _ever..._ ”

“Megan!”

I cleaned the tears and spittle as I sat up. There was still no visible sun, but it was lit well enough. The disjointed pools in the sky and floating islands... Everything was just as I remembered it. Still completely alien. My stomach churned.

Azura knelt beside me, offering my hat. What luck. She accepted my quiet thanks before swiftly moving on. “And the others?” To be honest, I probably should've confirmed with Takumi and Oboro that they'd follow before jumping. Otherwise, they were just going to freak out until we got back—however that worked.

But I barely had time to grimace before someone else called my name. Takumi.

Wait, no.

The world tilted when I spun around. The hair was too pale, too short. _Nonono—_ My shoes slipping on the moist grass didn't deter me. I met him halfway.

That is to say, I stopped. He didn't. I wasn't expecting the collision, nearly falling over from the force of it. “ _Megan._ Gods, you're all right!” He was crushing me, and shaking.

“Kamui, why—” I wanted to grasp his shoulders, but he had an iron grip. I settled for talking to his skull. “ _Why are you here?_ ”

“Why did you jump? Why?!”

“Kamui!” There was the prince I'd expected, the most disheveled I'd ever seen him. Takumi hesitated when he noticed the bizarre surroundings. _Not something you see everyday._ To his credit, he shook it off to stride over here with his retainers. He was trembling too.

I finally wriggled enough for Kamui to take a step back. His fingers dug into my upper arms... but more painful were the tears dribbling down his face. I inhaled sharply. He had watched me jump off a bridge to my presumed death. That sight... I couldn't imagine how devastated he had felt, to have jumped in after me.

Wait. I finally managed to grab his forearms, brows furrowing. “Did you _jump in_ after me?”

He inhaled shakily. “Of course I did!”

Lucky for him, my nails wouldn't go through armor. I shook him lightly. “That's—the _stupidest fuc_ —why? _Why?_ As far as you knew, I was as good as dead, and you...” It really sank in when I shouted, “ _You decided to jump to your death?!_ ”

I was pissed off. I was _livid._ But most importantly, I was terrified.

“You aren't supposed to be here,” Takumi interjected, grabbing his arm. His brother, surprising everyone, jerked away, standing apart from us all. Even Takumi seemed taken aback.

“So this is what you've all been hiding from me?”

“Kamui...” Azura's voice was soft, maybe ashamed. She probably hated keeping this from him as much as I did.

I was angry and scared. But I had to focus. My teeth ached from gritting them so hard. “You can be pissed off later,” I told him, “but you need to _leave._ ”

“ _I_ need to leave? Why am I the only one left out of this?” His fists were at his sides, his forehead creased. A tight frown to Takumi, Azura... and me. This was unexpected, coming from him. “What else are you hiding?”

Takumi stepped forward, pausing when the frown was directed his way again. “Kamui, we were just—”

“I didn't want to tell you,” I cut in when he faltered. “I didn't want you to _be_ here because it's dangerous and—”

“My siblings and friends put themselves in danger,” Kamui cut in, “and I'm supposed to—what? Wait until they come back to tell me? _If_ they come back?”

“We just needed a little time! Then, if the coast was clear, _maybe_ we could've shown you too—”

“You lied to me!” The words died in my throat. His accusation struck deep. My jaw worked, but I couldn't conjure anything to banish the betrayal on Kamui's face. He was mad. He was mad at _me._ Tears were still trailing down his cheeks. “You said everything was fine. But it's not. Everything is—is as far from fine as it _can_ be!”

“I...” My hands twisted around themselves, vision blurring. He was absolutely right. I'd lied to him. I'd broken our trust. Everything was going wrong, and I only had myself to blame. Even as a voice in my head screamed not to, I muttered, “I s-said that _I_ was fine, not—everything.”

His arm swung out, frightening me. His face was twisting. “Don't—argue semantics!”

Azura stepped forward next, palm out to soothe. “Kamui, please, keep your voice down—”

“You jumped off a bridge, into a canyon! And for what? _This?_ ” An arm swept out at the scenery. “What is so important about this place... that you'd risk your lives and _lie_ to me about everything?”

I couldn't answer him. There wasn't anything I could say to make up for this.

But before I could even apologize, Takumi drew his bow in my direction. “Kamui!” Arms flew up, like that would protect me.

His brother reached for his waist as if for a sword. Being empty-handed surprised him. But it was Azura who directed attention at our surroundings once more. Creaking, clinking, stomping. That's when I noticed the silhouettes, bathed in purple light, crawling out of the woodwork. I whipped around. When the magic flickered, we could see metal and leather armor, swords and bows.

They had us surrounded.

Azura breathed, “We've been spotted.”

“No, nonono.” My shaking was getting worse. I scrabbled at my jacket. “Fuck, we—were too loud!”

_I won't get lucky a second time._

All weapons were out now. Kamui had nothing, but didn't falter. I held my breath. After a few stressful seconds of standing at the ready, the realization came. They had stopped a distance away—easily crossable by their cavalry, but a decent jog for any infantry. They were just, watching. Already, this was a far cry from my first kerfuffle with them. It didn't bode well.

“What's going on,” Oboro demanded, naginata at the ready.

It was difficult to tell at first, but a figure was wading through the vague mass. It was silent until they stood at the front. The magic around them kept shifting, but they looked to be in fanciful attire. A mage? A sorcerer in charge of these troops?

“ _Welcome, all of you,_ ” a voice boomed, startling us. It seemed magically enhanced. “ _We were expecting company._ ”

My head snapped to Azura, but she looked equally confused as she inquired, “Company?”

“ _Yes._ ” The man's head tilted in her direction. “ _Though we were not anticipating quite this large a group... Regardless, we come as escorts._ ”

_Oh hell no._ Seeing Kamui was closest and unnarmed, Takumi and his retainers moved to cover him. I went to follow suit, but an arm prevented me from stepping in front. Kamui wouldn't look at me, refusing to budge.

Azura stood tall despite the danger. “And where would this escort lead us?”

The man held out his arms, as if to welcome us. “ _Our escort leads to the great ruler of this land, the mighty King Anankos._ ”

I hissed. “Over my dead body.”

Thankfully, the princess was the one speaking. “I'm afraid we shall have to decline. We must leave.” Her bravery continued to astound me. Until I noticed the faint trembling in the fingers she hid behind her back. Not as untouchable as she presented herself. I had to remember she was still young. They all were. How young? Didn't matter.

I reached for her hand, to comfort her, when the voice boomed again. “ _I apologize for the misunderstanding._ ”

And then, he began to sing.

Haunted notes filled the air, heavy with emotions I couldn't place. An eerie tune hit our ears like a crashing wave, bowling over us. And it consumed us.

I found myself on the ground, clutching my head. The weight of his words physically pushed our group to our knees. The others groaned and muttered, paralyzed.

There was a gasp. “ _No..._ how can this be?”

“A—zura.” I had to _push_ to even lift my head, let alone inch closer to her. “Th... the song...”

It was her song. Twisted into a grim spell.

“ _No one refuses King Anankos's invitation._ ” The thuds that began meant his soldiers were moving in. “ _An audience with him is the greatest honor._ ”

Oboro struggled, reaching for Takumi. He gasped, “Kamui...”

But none of us could move when the song resumed. This was it. It was over. These soldiers would capture us, bring us to their leader... and gods know what would happen afterwards. I had some ideas, and none of them were good. Seeing Takumi devoured by a curse... and Kamui, and Oboro and Hinata... and me. Best case scenario, we literally got eaten. No matter how we died though, our corpses could be summoned at will to terrorize the continent. Or to work as Anankos' spies.

We were going to die.

I was going to die.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...”

It was all my fault.

A cool breeze rushed past me. I sucked in the air as if I'd been drowning.

The weight lifted. My head snapped up. The others were similarly blessed. A voice rang in our ears, drowning out the man's song with one far more empowering. _“You... are the ocean's gray waves...”_ _Azura._ She had planted her lance in the ground to drag herself back up. As she rose, her melody did too, in both volume and intensity. _“Destined to seek life beyond the shore...”_ Water was conjured to whip around us as a barrier, dissuading the soldiers who had stepped forward. First to her feet, her conviction had her staring at our opposition unflinching. Her tremble was gone.

“ _You_ are the one who doesn't understand,” she told the stranger and his men. “You're not taking us anywhere.”

“Azura...”

The man shouted an order, and hooves beat a tattoo into the earth. I scrambled to my feet and nearly dropped the first scroll I pulled out of my jacket. And then an explosion rocked the ground between our forces, throwing men off of their horses. The small crater fizzled with dark energy. “What the—”

“There!” Kamui pointed past the singing man.

Squinting, I realized there were two figures on a nearby cliff. Who could that be? One moved far faster than it should—on horseback, I realized quite suddenly. Dark armor, pale hair... could that be...?

Takumi spun his brother around before restringing his weapon. “ _Let's go!_ ”

“Right!”

Kamui yanked my arm as he broke into a run. We all did. The Vallite forces were scattered by eruptions from the very earth they stood upon. The lungs that girl had to keep singing even as we ran... Takumi took potshots at anyone that threatened to come closer. But it seemed the enemy's attention was now divided between us and the newcomers harassing them. The distraction was like a gift from the gods.

We sprinted past rubble until we found a wall big enough for cover. Hinata peeked around. “Whoa... the whole field's on fire!” The ground kept trembling with the arcane barrage.

“They saved our asses,” I breathed. Quickly, I tightened my ponytail and zipped up my jacket.

“That much power—that dark magic, it _has_ to be Nohrians,” Takumi spat.

“ _Nohrians_ saved our asses.”

“We need a better hiding spot,” Azura cut in, before we could argue. “Once we've lost them, we can explain what we need to and leave this place.”

“What _is_ this place?” Kamui asked, almost pleading. “Who is King Anankos?”

She shook her head. “Later.”

“But... we can't just leave them.” I thought better about poking my head out. Even if arrows hadn't started flying yet, that didn't mean an archer wasn't in wait. “There was only, like, two of them! Against a whole army!”

“There's only six of _us,_ ” Takumi shot back.

Oboro, face twisting, added, “Those Nohrians could've been aiming for us.”

“No way, they had a clear shot and hit _them_ instead.” I glanced around at their faces. “You... you can't be serious. Are we just... just leaving them to _die?_ ”

“You want to save those Nohrians so badly, _you_ go get them!”

“Takumi...”

I glanced at the wall, mind and heart racing. That could've been Gunter. He could already be possessed. A hidden threat. But maybe he wasn't. Maybe he'd just fallen here. Which would mean Corrin might return to Hoshido soon. Or maybe things had happened differently. Maybe she was with him right now. Maybe we could save them. Maybe they'd die if we didn't.

The group was already muttering about how to get away. Azura's hand came to rest on my knee. I looked into her eyes and saw the grief in them. She didn't want to leave the Nohrians to their fate either.

But we were the minority. There was the hatred in Oboro's scowl. Takumi's dismissal had been clear. Even Hinata didn't seem too keen on going out there.

My head turned to see Kamui's tight expression. He spoke in a low tone, strategizing with Takumi. I thought of his silence earlier. He hadn't argued with his brother at all. It suddenly hit me that he didn't want to save them, either. Not simply from the danger it would put us in.

Nohrians had taken his twin sister.

An icy despair dripped down my spine. The idea of normally sweet, generous, _compassionate_ Kamui sentencing possible innocents to their deaths...

It burned in my chest.

I didn't realize I was on my feet until the others fell silent. Atticus was already out with a whisper, waiting for me. I thought of the cliff, the enemy forces, the Nohrians—

“ _Megan!_ ”

“Get _out_ of here!” I told them.

And I bolted.

.

This was stupid. I was an idiot. I was reckless. The moment I left cover I was exposed to anyone within fifty miles holding a bow. Atticus darted ahead, leading me down the safest path it could. Fewer Vallites were turned my way. At least one was cavalry. Grasping another scroll, I shouted, “ _Help!_ ”

A blazing horse surged forward, crashing through the closest soldier. I willed Atticus back.

A song rose above the din of steel and screams—high and powerful. Azura. It felt as if the wind filled my lungs and propelled me. I hotfooted it to the treeline. Every second took an eternity. Vallites once again dogged my heels. But things were different this time. For once, I was thankful Tomoyo and his son had pushed me so hard.

_Daisuke'll be PISSED if I die._

I finally hit the forest. The spirit's path curved. That's right, there was a slope on the side that led to the cliff. If I could climb it, maybe—

_Thunk_ went an arrow.

Had to get there first!

Holding two spirits was something I couldn't manage. Atticus' form vanished whenever I summoned Frederick the horse. It'd be easier to just stick to Freddy-bear, but Atticus was tiny and fast. Frederick wasn't. Neither was I, though I was smaller than Freddy. While navigating trees was difficult, it kept out mounted soldiers and broke line of sight. I was much safer in here.

Problem was, it was burning down around me. _The fire must've spread!_ I could feel the heat through my jacket. My clothes were sticky with sweat.

Atticus had to do a quick ninety-degree turn that I barely managed to follow. A flaming pine slammed into the ground where I would've ran. Gnarled roots escaped my notice, the thick smoke from the flames wracking my body with coughs. Still, the spirit waited for me to scramble up each time.

_What the FUCK am I doing?_

But finally, I skidded to a halt at the forest's edge. Atticus stopped immediately. Soldiers were storming up the slope, having followed a thinner path clear of trees. A tongue of flame swinging about the top deterred them. I glanced down at myself, debating what to do now. Heart pounding. The air burned in my throat.

It only took one soldier noticing me.

“ _Shit!_ ” I brought Frederick back, knocking the woman over. I summoned Atticus and shouted, “Get me up there!” It had been summoned to find me a safe path to the Nohrians on the cliff.

When I glanced down for its directions, the rat was staring at me. As if to say 'there _is_ no safe path.'

“Fucking—'least dangerous' then!”

It was off again. I slipped on dirt, startled. But the woman with a sword was halfway to her feet. I didn't wait.

I was absolutely vulnerable. I couldn't afford even one hit. Thankfully, I was also less threatening. Vallites didn't see me until I was running past them, and they were focused on climbing anyway. But some still tried; arrows embedded in the ground, and steel was raised in my direction. Without armor or weapons, I had to duck and weave whichever way I could. I couldn't slow down, or retaliate. I just had to trust in the spirit.

It did another sharp turn. A man was charging up at an angle. I lost precious momentum in a literally uphill battle. Atticus never tired, just kept flying. I was running on fumes. Bringing Freddy out one more time, I watched the soldier backstep, slip, and end up tumbling over the edge.

I swallowed. They were all possessed or dead anyway. I shouldn't feel sorry for him. Even if he screamed.

Too much hesitation. A tattoo of hooves and armor noticed too late—someone snatched my arm. I was dragged screaming onto a horse. My shoulder burned.

“Quiet,” an older voice commanded. Metal clanged above me, and I ducked. The horse turned. “I just saved your life.”

Blinking away tears, I realized the horse's armor was dark—and fully visible, for that matter. My neck twinged from turning too quickly, but I had to be sure. The knight who grabbed me had the look of a seasoned warrior, almost ancient, even. Hair pale with age, breastplate reminiscent of Medieval Europe, a scar on his face... He certainly looked like what I expected of Gunter.

I nearly fell off when the horse bounded over something, but he clutched the back of my jacket. “Merlin!” he cried. A strange Nohrian swear. “I've got her.”

“Set her down,” replied someone I didn't recognize.

And so he did, helping me slide from the horse before he positioned it as a sort of barrier. The woman seemed closer to his age—or the salt-and-pepper hair was just natural. So, clearly not Kamui's twin. Her dark cloak and hat weren't exactly sorcerer clothes, but there was darker magic on her palms. A witch? Was she responsible for those explosions? I couldn't place her face from the game cast. _Like Daisuke's family._ A wild card.

She slid sideways, casting off an orb that exploded yards away. I realized the motion was so fluid because she wasn't touching the ground. _Looks like a witch._ She positioned herself in front of me before landing. The energy still rippled off of her. “Are you alone?”

“No—” I glanced off the cliff. I couldn't pick out anything other than the swarming Vallites. I could only hope they were hiding. Grimacing, I admitted, “I'm the only one who came—”

She forced me to drop with a dunk. Gunter's horse had charged off. Arrows _clinked_ off his armor and whizzed over our heads. “Not smart.”

“ _I know!_ But—”

“Gunter,” she interrupted. “Duck!”

Good thing he listened; she lobbed another dark orb just over his hunched form. It exploded when it made contact with the Vallites threatening him. Many were stunned. He galloped in a curve on our side opposite the cliff, intercepting a woman who had gotten around. He had to shout over the din. “If they keep pushing us back, we're in trouble!”

“I know,” the witch replied. She flung out a hand, and a flamethrower swept across the slope. To me, she grilled, “What can you do?”

“Some—magic, spirits—”

“Anima? Elder? Light?”

“A-anima? And—” I sucked in a breath and sent Frederick out once more. It was barely enough to trip and distract someone. “That!”

She took that opportunity to wrack them with dark lightning. “Better than nothing.” Her attention went behind us, and she swore. “How did they—”

An impact in the side of my stomach staggered me. It was the side I had pulled Frederick's scroll from. I twisted to look, and pain bloomed from the spot. I cried out. _What—_

I stared at the piece of wood sticking out of my jacket.

That was an arrow. That was blood. I got hit. I was bleeding.

“Fucking goddammit all to hell— _Gunter!_ ”

The pounding in my ears. Was that my blood, draining faster? Or was it hoofbeats? Agony exploded when I sagged against the woman. It struck again when I tried to straighten. I was shot by an arrow. The world blurred. A scream tore through my throat. Heat flared. Was I dying? My skin itched and crawled. The woman swore. The sensation grew, and a different, hotter pain made me choke with tears. The shaft was bumped—I screamed again—and then its weight lessened.

The ground trembled. I blinked away tears as this wave finally receded. She was supporting my shoulder, attention aimed to the cliff. I turned my head, biting clear through my lip to ignore how that hurt. Slabs of rock were falling over the edge of their own accord... except they didn't drop, they floated, extending out from the cliff. What was happening?

Fingers touched my shoulders, then my feet. Before I registered the incantation, I found my body rising from the earth. My panic was waylaid by her grip, directing me forward at a gentle pace. She was getting me out of here. Towards that strange rock bridge. Her gait was as long and smooth as she could manage with a limp. An old injury? A new one?

Shifting made me cry out. The pain was back. Her palm pressed against my side, growing hot quite suddenly.

“I'm not a trained healer,” she confessed. I strained to listen, wanting to focus on anything besides the arrow in my fucking stomach. She tossed her cloak up, repelling something. A low, steady wind remained. “Never mastered it. Just learned enough to get by.” I inhaled deeply, and regretted it. But too shallow was on the verge of hyperventilating. I tried to find a happy medium. My eyes slid shut. “Stay awake.” I knew she was right, but _fuck_ I wished I could just wake up healed and safe. Her finger prodded my arm. “Anima. Summons. Have you tried light magic? Dark?”

She wanted me to talk? Fuck. I opened my eyes. We were perched on the growing stone platform. A sheer drop lied on either side of it. My head spun. I closed them again. “D... dark. I read about it.”

Her hand returned for another dose of burning, uncomfortable healing. “Dark magic is useful. I'm using it right now to patch you up as best I can.”

“It fucking hurts,” I whimpered.

“It will. Try to focus on that.” My expression must've spoken my thoughts, because she continued, “I know it hurts, but with dark magic, you can utilize that. Weaponize it.”

That was an ability in the game, wasn't it? Dark mages had it. Learned it. Or something. I grimaced as her fingers brushed tender skin. What was it called again? “Revenge,” I hissed. That wasn't it.

“Exactly.” It had gotten the point across, anyway. I felt her swap sides. Another blast of air. Some voices faded away. “You reach inside to grab that pain, condense it, and throw it back at your enemies, threefold.” Her laugh was a huff. “Sharing is caring. Spread the love.”

“That—works.”

“It does. And when they're down—” Our progress halted. She turned with a hiss. I could hear a crackle, then sizzling. I wasn't the one screaming this time. Looking forward, I realized the stone was sloping downwards. I couldn't see more than blobs through the tears, but it looked like something was rising from below to meet us. I shifted, gasped, and found a hand at my back again. “Took him long enough,” the woman muttered. “I can't carry _everyone._ ”

I had no clue who this woman was. But she had scattered the Vallites surrounding Kamui's group, and was protecting me from my imminent demise. She might've looked like a small, frail middle-aged lady physically, but clearly her strength was in her magic: I hadn't once touched the ground, and barely bobbed when she divided her attention to attack or deflect. If she hadn't had a limp, I felt like she could've sprinted with me magically in tow down the slope. As it was, she was doing a great job, considering we were practically sitting ducks on this manifested walkway.

_GOD I hope she and Gunter aren't possessed._

“What dark magic do you know?”

She was talking to me again. My face twisted. _Pain, pain, pain._ “N—not re— _ah!_ Not much. But I know... some names...”

“Then you might've heard of this one: Nos-fe-ra-tu.”

“Y-yeah. Attack. Heal some.” At this point, I'd take the hot, uncomfortable pain over the sudden stabbing pain. Her palm gave blessed relief.

“Dark magic has a lot of rituals. Hand gestures. Materials. Some flourish. But, a lot of what is taught isn't necessary. There is no real standard. No one can match another person's movements to the minutiae. What's important is finding what feels right to you, and perfecting that.” She was slowing down. If she was tiring, we were in trouble. “All you really need is the willpower.”

I barked. “Got that in _spades._ ” It was what had gotten me into this whole mess.

“I noticed. Your friends might be coming our way,” she switched tracks unexpectedly.

My eyes shot open, blinking away the tears. The sentence had almost sounded sarcastic at first, engendering fear. But I could recognize the figures approaching on the now completed stone ramp. I gasped, and felt that stab again. “ _Fuck._ ”

They were coming. They hadn't abandoned me. I was angry. I was relieved.

“Is that them?”

“ _Yes, fuck._ ”

“Any of them a healer?”

“No—kinda? I don't...”

“ _Megan!_ ”

There was a song on the wind. “A—Azura?” Vision blurry again, I could only hope I wasn't hearing things.

The woman behind me gave a deep sigh. “We're almost there. Megan, is it?” I gave a nod. “Call me Merlin.”

“Oh.”

A spelled gale screeched across stone. “Oh?” she echoed.

This really wasn't the time. But out slipped an honest, “I thought he was just—swearing.”

She barked at that. “He was. In a way.”

Hands suddenly fumbled with my arm. My eyes squeezed shut. “ _GAH!_ ”

“ _Careful,_ ” Merlin hissed.

“ _Sorry!_ Sorry!”

“Ka—Kamui?” I blinked rapidly. That was him, alright. Azura stood beside him. The others, behind him. “You were—you're not _supposed_ to—”

Merlin cut me off. “Do you have a healer?”

The bluntness caught Kamui off-gaurd. “I—I know some healing,” he admitted, wind tousling his hair. He was staring at the arrow. Right. That was why I was in pain. That was still there. “But I don't have a rod!”

She swore, glancing around. “I need you to hold her for a moment. _Don't_ jostle her.” Her palm briefly warmed my side, but was gone too soon. “I'm getting us cover.”

The moment his hands supported under my armpits, the weightlessness dispersed and I swayed towards him. At my gasp, he swore. “I should've moved behind. That arrow—”

Stone shrieked. The light dimmed. Walls suddenly rose on either side of the walkway, blocking our view of below. But now the archers couldn't pick us off. The wind died down at last. An arm moved my legs backwards, so the arrow shaft wasn't brushing against Kamui.

“Set her down,” Merlin ordered. She had crouched, other hand flat against the stone. “Gunter, give us some time!”

“Takumi!”

“Already on it,” the archer prince shouted. The faint whistling wasn't the wind, it was his arrows littering the walkway below us.

They had to get me on my back. Even with Merlin's magic, it was agony. I bit down on my lips to keep quiet. The copper tang had to be spat out or swallowed. A disjointed sky was further broken up by the silhouettes hovering over me. I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe.

“Tell me what to do.”

“If you've used staves or rods, this should work similarly. After we remove this arrow, you need to channel my magic to heal the wound.”

“What?”

“I would do it myself,” she snapped, “but I've never been taught! You have to work with me!”

“I... yes, right.”

“I'll bring my magic to my palm, you can direct it where you need to. Do you have a knife?”

“I—no. Wait—Takumi!”

“ _What?_ ”

“The knife! I need the knife!”

There was scuffling. The amount of feet pounding on the stone made it tremble. I desperately prayed the bridge would hold. Otherwise, so many people would fall because of my mistakes, and there'd be nothing I could do to stop it.

_I don't want them to die like this._ Tears burned until they soaked into my hair. _I don't want to die like this!_

A loud _click_ brought me back.

“Have you ever cut out—”

“My brother and I go hunting.”

“This is a person, not an animal.” A coolness spread across my stomach. My eyes snapped open to catch the glint of steel. Fear gripped my heart, realizing what was about to happen. Merlin, taking pity, covered my eyes with a chilly hand. “Stay still.”

There was pressure. Something was tearing. Fabric? My jacket and shirt were cut away from the arrow. I was sure those were hands on my stomach. It was scary how detached I was from the sensation. Something she did kept the pain at bay—different from the healing. Why hadn't she done it before? _It must only mask it._

They were speaking over me, but I blocked it out. I tried not to think about it. About the knife. About Kamui performing discount surgery. About my guts. I tried, I tried, I tried. But with my eyes closed, all I had was my imagination. Like I needed anymore nightmare fuel.

I felt something come loose, and jerked. “ _Ah!_ ”

“Stay still! You—quickly!”

“Yes, ma'am.”

There was a familiar itch, eventually melting into a warm tingle. A hand was splayed across the torn skin. The pain was abrupt, and soothed just as suddenly. I blinked away tears. Their faces were shadowed by the light above, but the set of their shoulders spoke of the determination. I could hear the clop of hooves coming closer. Tilting my head back, I had an upside-down view of Gunter's horse. He was glancing over his shoulder. “Are you quite finished?” Gradually, _finally,_ I lost my casualty status.

“Are you ready to make an opening?” Merlin asked instead of answering. To Kamui, she explained, “He'll charge forward first. She should go with him. We'll follow the path they make. We can't stay here.”

“You're right, we can't.” His tone was serious, but he was being surprisingly cooperative. Where had his earlier reluctance gone? His hand was extended when he noticed my scrutiny. “How're you feeling?”

I sat up with his help and gently twisted my torso. It still hurt, but nothing else tore. I glanced down. My stomach and clothes were covered in blood. “Like a pincushion.” My vision adjusted to catch the grim smile on his face.

Merlin grunted as she got to her feet. “I'll switch with Gunter—you get on his horse, and hold on tight. You're leading the charge.”

She meant for me to leave them? “I—wait!” I could see Hinata and Oboro darting forward and back in tandem, Takumi providing cover fire. But they couldn't keep that up forever. Kamui still didn't have a weapon. And when Merlin wasn't floating, her limp really slowed her down. “I can't just leave you—”

Merlin snapped. “You can't run, and I can't keep carrying you!” I flinched. She didn't soften, but she did lower her voice. “Use magic to distract and disorient. Hell, try dark magic. No time like the present.”

I'd run off earlier with the hopes that the others would go hide. Getting on horseback and getting the hell out of Dodge now after they'd jumped into the fray made my heart clench. But, they were all far better equipped for combat. Hell, all Kamui had to do to be twenty times more useful than me was pick up a dropped weapon. I had to believe in their survival. _Between Azura's song and this Merlin's magic, they SHOULD be okay if we can secure an escape route._ Hopefully.

“If any of you die, I'm kicking your ass.”

As Merlin snorted, Kamui vowed, “I'll do my best. You, too. Don't... don't get hurt again.”

I held out a hand. He interpreted that as a request to help me up, which I also accepted. But then I wrapped my other arm around him for a quick squeeze. _I have to trust him. I HAVE to trust him._ I couldn't fight an army alone or tactic our way out. Trusting others was hard. But I had to. He briefly returned the gesture before turning to relay the plan to the others.

I didn't have time to listen to their responses. Merlin had stepped forward, dark lightning crackling up her arms. Gunter waited with his horse. I stepped into the stirrup, wincing when he pulled my arm again. _At least I'm SITTING this time._ “Arm around my waist,” he instructed. I listened. He was almost too wide to clasp my hands in front of him.

Peeking around the bulk of his armor, I watched Merlin sling bolt-after-bolt in quick succession. _CRACK CRACK CRACK BOOM._ Most splattered across chests and shields, showering them with sparks that eagerly clung to metal. Others hit like hammers. People dropped. Sometimes over the side. I hadn't misjudged her power.

She seemed to realize we were ready. I heard Kamui shouting to the others. As soldiers staggered before her, she spun with a hand outstretched to ring herself in fire.

“ _Go!_ ”

Gunter's heels dug in, and his mount surged forward. I gasped. My fear of running over Merlin was misplaced; a flurry of heated air sent her rocketing over our heads, leaving us to charge through dissipating flames. I gaped.

People screamed. My chin smacked into Gunter's back, forcing me to readjust my grip and blink away tears. We were forcing our way upwards. The approaching Vallites were either trampled or flung off the side. Soldiers farther up began running backwards to avoid meeting the same fate. Did horses really run this fast? The power in the animal beneath me was almost as terrifying as the height we were at. It could easily snap my spine with one step. Even if it wasn't so strong, the man atop it spun a deadly lance. It whistled through the air, lethal when it slipped between plates and joints. I didn't envy the soldier he smacked out of the way. Attacking, defending, calculating the battlefield—Gunter was clearly a man of war. We reached the top of the cliff and turned, galloping parallel to the treeline.

I chanced a backwards glance. Though we were on horseback, the others weren't too terribly behind—I could hear a voice on the wind spurring them on. Magic flashed and exploded. Fire erupted on the slope, its trail snaking across to create a wall. To my relief, they disappeared into the trees, seeking cover as I had before.

_Thank fuck!_

Poking around again, I got worried more for our sake. The treeline seemed to extend far ahead until it cut in front of us. We were quickly running into a dead-end.

“What do we do?”

“Don't despair,” Gunter reprimanded, snapping the reins. “This old dog has some tricks left in him!”

Only time would tell if being cursed was one of them.

No time for that now.

An explosion rocked the cliff. My head snapped around again. Part of the fire wall was breached by a slab of rock the Vallites could use to get across. Now that Azura was out of earshot, a haunting melody was on the rise. _Oh no._ Calvary was coming up fast.

“Shit!” I clawed at Gunter's armor to hold on, flinging out my free hand. Frederick smacked into two living horses, slowing them down. But more were catching up.

“Hold on!” I clasped hands just in time to lean into a turn. We couldn't quite make it without slowing. The jostling burned my shoulder, but I held tight. Gunter had found a path that cut into the forest. It was thin and winding, only wide enough for a few horses side-by-side. “Now, it's time to lose our pursuers!”

While they had the same issues turning, it didn't stop them. The tight squeeze meant hitting them was easier—but when one pulled out a bow, I realized the same extended to us.

Another brought a sword out of its scabbard, which I didn't want anywhere near us either. The enemy surged forward, low on their steed, and raised the weapon. Thankfully Gunter's lance spun and caught the blade, forcing it out of the man's hand. It was quickly behind us, and the man retreated.

I sent Freddy out, and its blazing form sparked an idea. My arcane—anima magic wasn't nearly as strong as Merlin's, but fire was fire. First, cutting wind. One, two, three, four—on the fifth try, I found a weak enough tree. It cut across the path, crashing into a rider who didn't adjust in time. Both caused a bit of a traffic jam in the road. Unfortunately I couldn't cast fast enough to catch the next tree on fire, and it missed the remaining Vallites. Our options were limited. If I trusted I wouldn't fumble, I would've leaned to grab the shield strapped to his horse's flank.

_What do I do what do I do what do I—_

I followed my summon with a ball of fire. Maybe together, Freddy's staggering and the spell would slow them down enough. But then something extraordinary happened: The fire homed in and _clung_ to the spirit. _Woof!_ Now Freddy was ablaze! A hellbeast charged the Vallites, the bright streak now wreathed in fire. A few horses were spooked and sent into the trees.

“Holy shit!” Had _I_ done that? I'd done that! A cackle burst forth, adrenaline in my veins. “Eat shit, assholes!”

An arrow just whiffed past us, thanks to Gunter's erratic serpentine. _Oh shit—_ The last soldiers were still a threat. But my discovery was heartening. Wind spells sliced more trees, and with Freddy's help, they were finally set ablaze. This was an obstacle course too intense for any proper horse show. It was incredible to watch the spirit streak by, disrupting our enemies' paths until they were forced to slow or risk injury. Whinnies and shouts grew distant. A few bends later, we lost sight of them at last.

“ _Fuck yeah!_ ”

“Don't get cocky. We still have to regroup with the others.” Okay look, I just wanted to enjoy my victory for a moment. But he had a point. I set a few more felled trees on fire before he reprimanded me again. “The last thing we need is the entire forest up in smoke.” Another good point. Hopefully we had done enough to buy us more time.

Glancing around, though, there weren't any signs of other enemies in hiding.

I took a deep breath. Held it. And released.

It looked like we'd gotten out of this alive.

I smiled against the armor warmed by my cheek. I was glad no one could see me crying, even if they were tears of relief.

.

“This way.”

Azura wasn't sure what to make of this woman, floating as a spectre through the trees. Perhaps she was a witch from her old ghost stories. But the stranger had saved me, and gotten the rest of them out of a sticky situation. For now, she would follow Merlin's lead.

“Where are we going?” Takumi was not so easily convinced. He traveled the same path with reluctance. Though there'd been no sign of Vallites for a while now, he still had his weapon out. Probably wise, in the end.

“Somewhere we can lie low,” Merlin answered. “This place is strange, but it provides many hiding places.”

“'Strange' is one way to put it.” Kamui clearly still wanted his answers. Azura swore he would get them, after they caught their breath and regrouped with me and the knight. She prayed for everyone's safety. Valla wasn't kind to lost travelers.

“I shall explain once we're hidden,” she promised. The chance to finally get her biggest secret off of her chest, that had sat there for years and years... She couldn't pass that up. She asked the witch, “Do you know where the others have gone?”

“If he took the path... it curves in front of us and runs along a rocky outcropping. We squeezed into a crevice there earlier. It'll be tight, but serviceable.”

Azura had to ask. “Do you hail from here?” The woman had some familiarity with the nearby geography, at least.

“No. My home is long gone.” She paused, palm to a tree, and huffed. “But even that hellhole made sense.”

Something darted out in front of them before anyone could inquire further. Takumi released an arrow only to find the small shape curved around it.

Kamui gasped. “Megan!” The rat spirit twined between his legs before floating in front of him, standing on its hindquarters. There was one I would chase around the castle. Hopefully this was the same spirit. It was at least a sign of my continued survival. He held out a hand, asking, “Where is she?” As they watched, it twirled around his hand and sprung off. An icy wind followed in its wake. With the way it lingered on the edge of their vision, it seemed to want them to follow.

Merlin's gaze was narrowed. “How sure are you that it's your friend's?”

“How sure are we that _you're_ trustworthy _,_ ” Oboro shot back. “I'd rather trust a Hoshidan spirit.”

A spirit's allegiance belonged to whoever held the contract. But Azura held her tongue, for now. There was a lot she'd discovered on this venture, but it wasn't time to dive into that just yet. As with the witch, she'd have to trust the spirit. The woman didn't seem offended by Oboro's accusing tone, looking at her like an unruly child.

“They must have found a spot to hide.” Kamui was willing to trust it, too.

Hinata grinned, of the same mind. “Yeah! Let's go meet up with them!”

The smoke rising above the treetops was concerning. The rat spirit angled to avoid the distant crackling of burning wood. It brought a fresh breeze as it zigzagged, nudging them in the right direction. Everyone kept their eyes peeled for hidden traps or enemies. But no one sprung an ambush or flanked them. The silence that fell over the group grew eerie.

It tempted Azura to fall into remembered grief. _That man... no._ It was a struggle to stay focused. She couldn't afford to slip up. If opposition appeared once more, she wouldn't allow anyone to fall. Each and every one of them was going to walk out of here alive. She would make sure of it.

Was this what her mother had felt, all of those years ago?

Would this lead to her own demise?

_Focus._

The forest abruptly ended. A road cut into their path, just as Merlin had said. Rocks bordered the other side, too jagged and irregular to cross. The spirit darted forward, seeming to sink into them. Wait, there was a path there—barely wide enough for a grown man to squeeze through.

“Hold.” Gazes turned to Merlin and her outstretched arm. She floated above the path to examine the dirt. Hoofprints littered it. Gaze going left, then right, she turned back to them. “We shouldn't leave tracks. I'll levitate each of you, one at a time. Keep watch.”

Some of them were uneasy at the prospect. Azura inhaled, and stepped forward. “I'll go first,” she offered. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

A hand traced her shoulders, then her ankles. Magic prickled across her skin. Soon enough, she was a few inches above the ground. Keeping balance was an issue. Merlin grabbed her before she tipped forward. “Keep still.” Together, they made it across without any more issues. Once Azura stood on cool stone, the witch touched her back. “They're waiting inside. Keep it quiet.”

_She's certain?_ Azura looked across the road. The others were getting antsy. Kamui caught her gaze, pursed lips lifting into a tired smile. He waved her on. They would be fine. Above anything else, she knew she could trust Kamui.

As predicted, the walls of this path were rather close. Azura was glad she wasn't claustrophobic, or this would have been a nightmare. Many scattered points dug into her feet. They didn't draw blood, but it certainly stung. She gently nudged some of it aside, for Kamui's sake. The path curved until it ducked underneath a larger rock, forming an alcove. Inside sat the individuals she sought.

There I was, spine straight and eyes wide. Clothes bloody and torn. “Azura. Are the others...?” The knight beside me lowered his lance, seeing the princess wasn't a threat.

Azura's shoulders sagged. She had to duck to enter the cramped space. “Yes. They're coming now.” It was definitely going to be difficult to get everyone under here.

“Thank god,” I breathed.

“Lady Azura?” The old knight seemed to recognize her. She pursed her lips. He inclined his head. “You might not remember me. I am Gunter, one of the knights stationed in Windmire.”

“Gunter...?” Memories stirred, sluggish and dark. But then she really took notice of his scar. “Oh. Yes, I do think I remember you. It's... good, to see you again.”

“I'm glad you're unharmed. After your kidnapping...”

Footsteps approached, and he trailed off. It was likely for the best. Still, Azura found a touch of comfort in seeing a familiar face. She didn't mind tucking in beside him to make room. I smiled from his other side, before my attention was pulled to the entrance once more.

“Megan!”

.

“Keep it down,” Gunter warned the prince. He took the admonishment in stride as he ducked into the crevice. It was quickly going to get cramped.

“Kamu— _mph._ ” I got a mouthful of hair. He had stumbled on his way over, nearly faceplanting. I turned and spat onto Gunter's shoulder, earning a stern look. _Oops._ I tried to clean it with my jacket sleeve.

“Sorry,” Kamui muttered. Once he was settled beside me, he gripped my shoulder with a critical eye. “Are you alright? How's your injury?”

“I'm fine.” It hurt a bit, but that was to be expected. _And I twisted my foot, but I'm sitting down so I can ignore it._ We could worry about properly tending to things later. “What about you? And the others?”

“We're fine. The others are making their way—”

Hinata poked his head in, grinning. “Hey!” Immediately, three of us shushed him. I pointed at the ceiling, as if there were upstairs neighbors to worry about. Thankfully he got the point and lowered his voice. “You're okay!”

“You, too.” Relief flooded through me. It really was a miracle.

Soon enough, everyone had squeezed in to sit like sardines in a tin. Hinata and Oboro were beside Azura, letting Takumi sit beside his brother. Merlin appraised the ceiling, sitting just outside its cover—until she pressed a hand against it, and dragged it to extend like the canopy of a convertible. Solid rock, just... extended. _How...?_ She hadn't run out of surprises.

“Where's your horse,” she asked Gunter.

“I had to hide her down the road.” It hadn't been possible to fit the steed through such a narrow path. _I hope she's going to be okay._ Her name was Estelle. Such a dainty name for a powerhouse's power-horse. He handed over his canteen when Merlin asked. She flicked open a familiar knife.

“What...” I couldn't help glancing at Takumi. _What's she doing with my pocket knife?_ Then she cleaned off the blood. _...oh._ It must've been the knife Kamui had asked for earlier. I stopped thinking about it.

“Give me your coat,” Merlin ordered. I realized with a start she meant me.

“Why?” I removed it while waiting for an answer. Taking it off in such cramped quarters was an experience. I tried not to bean Kamui.

“It's already torn, and we need to clean that wound before it gets infected.” Was she going to salvage it for makeshift bandages? I couldn't help some reluctance, cradling the jacket. This was one of the few things that were truly _mine._ She watched me. “It'd be a shame for your friend to have performed surgery mid-battle, only for you to die of disease within the week.”

Her sardonic tone made my face burn. Maybe being attached to clothing was ridiculous. But I didn't appreciate her pointing that out. I so very rarely cared about my clothes. _I can't even have this one thing, can I?_ I clenched my jaw and underhand tossed it to her. She measured the knife across the fabric, debating, and then started to saw away at the shoulders. Losing the sleeves wasn't as bad.

I glanced over at Azura, who offered a sympathetic smile. Then she gathered herself up, eyeing everyone in turn. Her gaze ended on Merlin, though she spoke to the group at large. “This land we've fallen into... is a kingdom known as Valla.”

“Valla?” Kamui's ears twitched. “I've... never heard of it.”

She inclined her head. “There was a curse laid upon it. Anyone who speaks of Valla outside of its borders... will die.”

Merlin hummed, having fashioned usable strips. Any awkwardness with having her in my personal space lifting my (torn) shirt was swallowed by pain. Her scrubbing got the dried blood off my person, but left the skin red and tender. Despite the fact he had probably seen my guts, Kamui politely averted his gaze.

“The curse was placed by the one we heard that... man refer to as King Anankos.” Azura bowed her head. “He was not the king, originally. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed the king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards.”

“He destroyed an entire kingdom? For no reason at all?”

_He had his reasons, however mad they may be._ I had to cut in. “From what I'd heard, he used to be well-known, and gifted humans with powers. Even the royal family of Valla. He loved them. But, people drifted away, and... he went crazy.” _How heartbreaking._ I wracked my brain for the details, and a way to put it. “The First Dragons left the world and... ascended, or whatever, because they knew they would eventually degenerate into madness. But An—Anankos—” _Stupid pronunciations._ “Anankos stayed. He knew the dangers, and tried to prevent the madness with a magic song, and a magic pendant. The royalty of Valla, who he blessed with his blood, were the ones who kept him in check.”

“Wait.” Kamui leaned forward. “You don't mean...”

I followed his gaze. Sure enough, he was staring at the pendant that sat on Azura's chest. Not that it was terribly difficult to piece together, with us providing the information.

She lifted her head, gaze steady. “Yes. I am a descendant of the Vallite royal family. My parents... were the king and queen.”

“But...” Hinata received warning looks before he even finished his sentence. He whispered the rest. “But, she's a Nohrian!”

Metal grinded beside me as Gunter shifted. “If I may...”

“And who are you,” Takumi growled.

“A knight under the Nohrian king.” Gunter wasn't fazed by his attitude. “Lady Azura was brought to Nohr by her mother when she was very young. I was at the capital when she arrived. Back then, I would never have imagined the two to have such outlandish origins. But after everything I've seen, I'm inclined to believe her.”

“...that explains why she knows of this place, if it's truly cursed,” Kamui muttered.

Takumi's gaze flickered over. _Please don't mention me being from another world. Not now._ Surprisingly, he didn't.

Pursing her lips, Azura warned, “Please do not attempt to test the curse. I know my word might not mean much to—”

“Enough already!” Takumi shook his head, sighing heavily. “I get it, okay? I guess I can believe you now. It's just... a lot to take in. All of this time... You're not even Nohrian!”

“I'm sorry for lying to everyone. If it wasn't for the curse...” Azura trailed off, then shook her head. “It doesn't matter now. Here, I can explain everything to you—”

“Wait.” An awful feeling was in my gut. “Your song—it's the royal family's, right?” She frowned and nodded. It was like she expected where this was going. I chewed on my lip. “Then that means the guy who tried to take us... was one of the royal family. Unless Anonkos decided to bless someone else.”

“No, you are correct.” Her expression was eerily smooth, despite her next words. “That man could very well have been my ancestor... or my father.”

“But...” That didn't make sense. Or rather, I hadn't expected that. He was hardly mentioned in the game, which didn't mean much. The particulars of his death had never been described. But even if it was brutal, the dragon could probably just summon him pre-injury. It... kind of threw me, to think about seeing Azura's father. Or even just anyone besides her mother. _I need to stop having expectations._

Takumi's brow was furrowed. “I thought he was dead.”

Gaze drifting to her pendant, Azura murmured, “...he was.”

Those two words were so heavy. The realization had finally sunk in for her. It made things very uncomfortable in the cave.

Merlin tightened the bindings. _Ow._ Retreating, she murmured, “Once we leave, the curse will restrict us.” She scrubbed the blood from her hands. “We can't warn anyone about this dragon and his puppets. Is the canyon the only entrance and exit?”

“It is the only permanent entrance, as far as I am aware.” Azura glanced over, but also didn't comment on my own mysterious origins. _I could kiss those two._ “But, I'm unsure Anankos can't create his own portals to send out soldiers.”

Someone grabbed my arm, startling me. Kamui's eyes had widened. “They were chasing you,” he remarked. “We found you in Western Hoshido—it couldn't have been Nohrians. That's why you couldn't say anything, isn't it?”

I nodded, swallowing. “They... they turn more invisible, outside Valla.”

Azura confirmed this. “They can rile up nations and set them on each other, without anyone the wiser.”

“What cowards. Raising the dead, slaughtering innocents, cursing the very land...” A dark snarl grew on Merlin's face. “Fancies himself an untouchable god, I take it. _Disgusting_.” She glanced at Gunter, who seemed to read her look and nod.

“We must find her.”

Kamui perked up. “Her?”

Gunter pursed his lips. I sat up straight and told him, “If we know who, my spirit friend can find her.” _It has to be Corrin. There's no one else it could be._ I could only hope they meant once we left Valla. Otherwise... _I'd hate for her to have fallen here, too._

“I cannot betray the crown to—”

“Give it a rest, Gunter,” the witch snapped. Her eyes flashed. “The crown doesn't care for any of our lives. That man was under _orders_ to do what he did. It was all a plot.” So, Merlin had traveled with, or at least known of, Gunter, Hans and presumably Corrin. Interesting.

The knight's face hardened, gripping his lance. “...very well. I am searching for my charge, Lady Corrin.”

You could hear a pin drop, with how silent it had become in the alcove.

_Yikes._ I summoned Atticus, deciding to get it out of the way. “Can you find Lady Corrin here?” It cocked its head. Spun in a neat circle. A pause. Then it zipped through the air, perching on my right shoulder. Everyone stared at it. “I'll... take that as a no?” It shook its head.

A collective sigh went out between me and the Nohrians. The others were still stunned. But finally, Hinata blurted out, “You know Lady Corrin?!”

“You know my sister,” Kamui breathed. Something was different. A light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Fresh hope. He was talking to someone who had spoken with his twin sister recently.

Merlin's lips twitched. “I knew it.” _Well, if Corrin has the same ears and eyes, it's kind of obvious when you look at them._

“I was entrusted with her education and protection.” Gunter parted with the information reluctantly. “...I take it, then, that you are Hoshidan royalty?”

Kamui hesitated, then nodded. Takumi wasn't so happy to share this information either, but it was already out there. Nothing to do about it now. “I'm Kamui, prince of Hoshido. This is my brother Takumi, his retainers Oboro and Hinata, and my sister Azura.”

“And I'm Megan, the not-royalty,” I couldn't help adding. It earned a brief smile from him.

Gunter examined the brothers. Then he glanced at the young woman at his side. “I've always regretted being unable to protect you, Lady Azura. But, it appears the Hoshidans treated you kindly... I am thankful for that, at least.”

I couldn't help peeking at Azura. Her expression was carefully smooth. Years of emotions surely hid behind it. Nohr had not treated her well. She laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I'm sorry to have caused you such pain, Gunter. Please, don't worry about me anymore.” The selflessness wasn't surprising, or without unpleasant implications. She inhaled deeply. “We must find Corrin.”

“She's not in Valla,” Kamui reminded. “Though, we've never been able to use spirits to locate her before... We always assumed that Nohrian magic kept her well hidden.”

Merlin shifted. “She was with us along the canyon. If she didn't fall in, then there's hope.”

“But if someone was plotting against you, then... then that could mean—”

“There's no point in pronouncing her dead before you find a body,” she cut in. Having her say it so bluntly made us flinch. As before, her voice remained stern though it quieted. “If you give into despair, then she might as well be. Once we leave this hellhole, we can properly search for her.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“And... I would suggest,” she continued as she eyed Gunter, “once we find her, she should go with them, instead of return to Nohr.” Predictably, he straightened as if to protest. Her icy gaze and cool words stopped him. “Would you rather Hans finish her off, then?” She took a swig from the canteen before tossing it over. “There are dark machinations in Nohr that you won't be able to protect her from. In all honesty, neither of us should return, either. They plotted for, and expect us to be dead.”

“If you were ordered to protect her... why would they then order your deaths?” Kamui asked them both. “It doesn't make any sense.”

She sighed. “I've no time to get into politics. All I can tell you is, there are good people in Nohr, but they do not sit on the throne.”

Sitting here listening to all of this, I tried to keep the panic from rising. This sounded a lot like what kickstarted the war between the two powerhouse nations in the game. _Well, of course it is. This is part of the prologue._ I didn't want to think about how much worse it was going to get. I'd already gotten two arrows lodged in me. _I don't want to start a collection._ I had to grip my arms and will myself not to shake.

Yet, there wasn't going to be much of a choice for the others. Kamui was going to fight tooth and nail for his sister—as were the rest of his siblings, and the Nohrian family. And if the scale tipped more to either side, many of them were going to die. Princess Elise might die at her brother's blade. Prince Ryoma might die at his own. I pictured the Great Wall of Suzanoh in my mind, Corrin forced to kill innocents by her 'father's' decree. Would Takumi fall to his death? Or would it be Kamui? Sakura?

Hell, would it be _me?_ As laughable as it sounded, I knew I wasn't going to sit back. I'd put myself in the middle of things and now found myself in Valla. If I backed out now, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Even if it was just to carry weapons and clean up camp, I wouldn't be able to abandon Kamui. If I couldn't find a way home, there was nothing else I _could_ do.

But could I stick with him if the worst came to happen? If the 'third path' wasn't chosen... Even after months with the Hoshidans, could I watch them war with the Nohrians knowing the truth behind it all? People who colluded with Nohrians, such as the tactician Ginjiro, were either exiled or executed. Things were such a complicated mess. I had no clue how any of this was going to pan out, and that was terrifying. Even this was throwing a massive wrench into the storyline as I understood it. Now Kamui, Takumi and his retainers knew about Valla. What would this change? Would it change anything? Would things get worse? Was this ever a good idea from the start?

I jumped. Kamui's hand was on my shoulder again. “Megan? What's wrong?”

_Shit._ Was it that obvious I was freaking out? I held my breath. _Calm, calm, stay strong, calm._ I was an adult. I had to act like it. “I'm fine.” I wasn't. But people were looking at me, so I had to be. I couldn't fake a smile, but I could at least pitch my voice to be more—not chipper exactly but, put together. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“Sir Gunter said you twisted your foot.” _Goddammit, Gunter._ Kamui gestured. “I'm not sure if I could do anything about it, but I could try?”

“No, I... well.” I hated to admit this. It felt more like a waste than anything. “If we need to get the hell out of here, I can't slow you down. So, if you have any numbing magic or can fix it, um. Thank you.”

Takumi shifted to give him and Merlin some room, seeing as she acted like a makeshift healing rod. He didn't seem too happy about it. But what else could we do? I offered the affected foot. Then I moved to remove the shoe and sock because having someone else do that for me was just _too_ weird. _Hm, the hole on the top of my shoe is getting bigger. Maybe I can patch it?_ It was as Kamui crouched with the witch that I finally recognized the unfamiliar _clink_ of metal. “Is that a sword?”

He paused, glancing at the object in question lashed to his side. “Ah. Yes, I picked it up from one of—the Vallan people?”

Azura and I both corrected, “Vallites.” We shared a look. It was almost funny.

“It's strange.” He murmured as the sensation of crackling magic sank into my foot. Now I could watch the energy flow in bright purple flecks, landing and melting away like snowflakes. “It appears to be Hoshidan in make.”

“It probably is.” This brought his attention to me. I stared at the sword instead. “Either he was actually a Hoshidan, just brought back to life, or he took it from one.”

“What? They... This Anankos can do that to Hoshidans?”

Merlin hummed. “The dead have no allegiance.”

“The cavalry that chased us certainly appeared to be Nohrian trained,” Gunter added. The resigned sigh alone aged him another five, ten years. “To think... such a horrible power has been hidden right beneath our feet.”

Takumi snorted. “You're one to talk. Your country sends Faceless into Hoshido, destroying villages and taking countless lives!”

“Takumi,” Azura began. She fell silent when Gunter shook his head.

“He's not wrong,” Merlin muttered. “It is a disgusting thing for a commander to order someone to do. But that is the military's doing. Not the entire country. Do not pin the blame on every man, woman and child of Nohr. Or should the whole of Hoshido be held responsible for this young lady's kidnapping?”

Takumi scowled. “Of course not! Just—forget it!”

We didn't need tempers to flare. But what could I say? Who would care what I said? The twist in Kamui's expression concerned me. Either he was thinking of his own anger, or something else bothered him. He caught my stare and offered a smile. Whatever it was, he let it go. A gentle pat on my leg preceded a cheerful, “Good as new! It shouldn't hurt as much now.”

“Thank you, Kamui.” I arched the foot, then wiggled the dirty toes. It certainly felt better. He offered to do the same for the rope burn on my face—I'd forgotten why it was hurting—but I declined. My smile was brief. I asked Azura, “So, how are we getting out of here?”

“Not another jump, I hope.” Yeah, I felt that, Oboro.

“Unfortunately, it will require jumping, yes.” The frown on Azura's face tightened. Her gaze seemed focused on something past the ground. “...we will have to circle back the way we came. Past the slope, there is a particular cliff that I know will lead us back to the canyon.”

“How does that work?” It bothered me. I'd entered Valla suddenly. Was it anything like the portal out I'd found last time? How did it work? Does it just, spit us out at the top?

“I don't know the specifics. But this path was used quite frequently to go between Valla and other nations, in the past.”

Hinata leaned forward, hands on his knees. “People used to come here?”

“Yes. Before Anankos took the throne, there were no restrictions or dangers in coming here. In fact, the white throne in Hoshido was a present from Valla.”

“ _Really?_ Huh...” Kamui was probably picturing the throne in his mind, as if he could mentally recall a 'made in Valla' sticker on it. “I would have never known.”

“After he cursed Valla, knowledge of this kingdom began to fade from the world. I imagine only the most ancient of texts still hold any information on it and its people.”

I was worrying my lip again. “Would finding those texts trigger the curse? Or showing them to anyone?” I didn't want anyone to die for such a stupid reason.

Azura considered this. “...I don't believe reading the text would harm you. But I advise against writing the information down, or sharing the reading.”

“Right, right. I hope it doesn't count someone who doesn't know about it handing over an old book in a library...” That was more than worrying. What if there was one rare, forbidden text tucked away in a nook back in Hoshido? What if Daisuke or Akane found it, and handed it over to their parents to investigate?

“I've never seen this 'Valla' or 'King Anankos' mentioned in our records,” Takumi spoke up. “Unless it's in an obscure scroll even _I_ don't know about.”

“You do love your history.” That was a relief. _Funny, he probably hadn't meant to be reassuring._ When he shot me a dirty look, I realized he might've misunderstood my tone. “Hey, I love history too! I'm just saying, if anyone would know, it'd be you.” He probably also had access to nearly everything, being a prince. There were still some things Tomoyo wouldn't let me handle. He didn't seem mollified, turning away.

Gunter cleared his throat. “Then we shall have to exercise caution, once we've left this kingdom.”

Merlin rolled her shoulders, forehead creasing. “Let's focus on getting out of here.” We all solemnly agreed. Her hands smoothed down her sides until she scowled. “Gunter, inventory?”

“I have my lance, and a potion with my steed.”

“You had a potion,” Kamui questioned, eyeing my foot.

Gunter eyed me. _You know, I should watch the cave entrance, just in case, and coincidentally not meet his gaze._ He quietly confirmed this. Then threw me under the bus. “She refused me when I offered.” _Goddammit._

I felt Kamui's gaze on me now. I continued watching the entrance past Merlin. “It was a sprain, not bleeding, so I figured we could save that for more important things.”

“Megan...”

“We can save it for when our only healer is injured,” Merlin cut in before he could rag on me. She moved on. “Two swords, three lances, a bow, and two magic. Decent for a squad, but I wouldn't recommend we fight an entire company.”

Gunter shifted, armor _clinking_. “Mounted, I won't be of much help in the trees. Those are our best bet for sneaking through.”

“I have a few tricks to help with that.” Merlin hissed when she leaned forward, returning my jacket. She conceded, “I think it's best if I join you on your horse, Gunter. With her injuries taken care of, I'm the weakest link if we have to run.”

While that was a nice sentiment, I had to point out, “But, you can float.” It really sold the whole witch thing for me. _One day..._

Voice flat, she turned to me. “I cannot levitate myself and disguise our presence at the same time. And I need to conserve my energy.”

“Right. Sorry.”

There was a twinge of suspicion. Both strangers on a horse. The two of them could abandon us at any time. But I shoved it aside. She must have used a lot of energy to save our asses, and to heal me. In fact, our previous escape had relied heavily on her firepower. The thought of not being able to rely on that was upsetting. What would we do if we got surrounded again?

An idea came to mind. “What if you nosferatu'd me?”

“ _What?!_ ” Oboro was the one shushed this time, but the others were just as thrown. I avoided their incredulous or worried expressions. It was a good idea, wasn't it?

Merlin's smile was faint. “I appreciate that. But it's inefficient.” She held up a hand, the other gesturing between it and her chest. “Nosferatu is primarily an offensive spell. While it does have the ability to heal the user, it can only capture part of the target's life force. The rest—” Her free hand fluttered up and away. “—disperses with the attack. It would take far too much of your energy to 'top me off,' as it were.”

“It's not possible to—I don't know, grab more of it? Sixty, seventy-percent, at least...?”

She shook her head. “That requires a more intimate knowledge of life energies than I have. Your prince has a better chance of figuring that out.” The suggestion offended Kamui, if the 'just ate a lemon' expression meant anything. She snorted. “I would rather not undo his hard work either. If need be, I'll use it how it's intended: On the enemy.”

“That works.” Hopefully, we'd sneak by without a hitch and she wouldn't get the chance to.

Everyone started speaking in low tones to cover the plan. We were crossing the road and diving back into the forest, angling towards the location Azura knew of. The trees extended a majority of the way, and the ground was fairly level up until the slope. If we could avoid detection to that point, we could make a break down the slope and dive into more trees. I was listening, unable to provide much input, but the muffled _clack_ of wood distracted me when I shifted. It came from my (now sleeveless) jacket. I unfolded it to see the other planks I borrowed from Saya sticking out of the inside pocket. Pulling them out and seeing the intricate carving made something _click_ in my mind.

“ _Sonuva—_ ”

Kamui turned. “What is it?”

Wooden planks in my lap, I couldn't bear to meet his gaze. My face was burning. I shoved it into my palms and pretended I didn't look like a child doing so. “I'm a fucking idiot,” I muttered. _Don't cry, don't cry._ “I have a sheep spirit. It can heal whoever summons it. _That's why I brought it._ ”

So much preparation went into this trip, and I still managed to fuck it up. _Didn't bring the potions Kioko gave me, either._ If I had been thinking more clearly, I could've saved Kamui a lot of trouble. What if he tired out more quickly while we ran because he healed me? What if that led to his injury?

“It'll come in handy later.” Of course he would try to cheer me up. While I appreciated the pat of reassurance, it couldn't erase the shame. He tried again. “You've never been in combat before! It's understandable.”

Understandable, until it got someone killed—

“ _Ow!_ ” I lifted my head to see Merlin wielding my shoe like a flyswatter.

“You can cry about it later,” she told me. Gaze like flint, she tossed the shoe my way. “Focus.”

My face twisted. But I quickly schooled my expression and sucked in a breath. Held it. Then released. “...yes, ma'am.” She was right. This wasn't the time. _Stay calm. Stay strong._ As she moved the discussion back on track, I put my shoe back on and turned the planks over and over in my lap. I wouldn't forget Lissa the ram next time.

“Time flows differently here,” Azura brought up. “I believe it's slower in Valla than outside of it. We should do our best to jump together, to avoid leaving anyone behind for too long.” I definitely agreed. _If Gunter and Merlin aren't already ticking time bombs, I don't want to give them another chance to become ones. Or anyone else, for that matter._

“Should I levitate your horse, or can she jump on command,” Merlin snarked to Gunter. It didn't amuse him.

“And once we're back home,” Kamui continued, “we're looking for Corrin.” No doubt he was eager to be reunited with his long lost sister.

Azura nodded. “...then it's settled.”

“We have a plan.” Merlin eyed the lot of us, gaze lingering the most on me. “For all the good it will do us.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fun, I made a little playlist for Waves using the songs featured at the top of every chapter. If you want to give it a listen, and get a sneak peek to what song will feature in the future update, [check it out!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) (I also have a general 'Waves vibes' playlist, but that one is so varied and mostly just to motivate me for writing so, for now, I'm keeping it to myself.)


	10. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the only way out is down.

.

.

.

_'Dagger deep, blood ran over me  
_ _Every melody you ever sung to me  
_ _Floods my memory, I can't breathe  
_ _I vow to right this wrong, I promise here and now  
_ _[…] I'll bring you back, my Valkyrie  
_ _You're coming home'_  
“Valkyrie II: Lacuna (ft. Cassandra Kay)” by Varien

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Whatever It Takes

.

.

“I don't think it's a good idea.”

Exhaling silently, I tried to argue my case. “You let me borrow that book. How's that any different?”

Merlin might've shushed us if her attention wasn't on whatever illusion she was casting. Gunter's horse forced us to pick through the trees to keep in range of her sorcery. Our group was closely knit without being on top of each other. The spell, she claimed, would break up our silhouettes and muffle our steps. Takumi and his retainers kept lookout. His brother, however, had a point to quietly make.

“Reading it out of curiosity, or for academic purposes, is different,” Kamui claimed. “Trying to actually use it... I've heard of how dark magic can twist its users.”

“You could stab yourself with a sword, but I don't take that away from you.”

He sighed. “ _Megan..._ ”

“ _Kamui..._ ” I huffed, leaning closer to lower my voice further. “I can't do much. Let me do this.”

“You've done enough.”

“No, I haven't.” I eyed the two on horseback, the three on alert, the princess who led the way. The prince who had kept my guts intact had his lips pursed. “I want to help—protect myself, at least.”

It wasn't like Merlin had given me an extended lecture on dark magic. She had just recommended, if I had a grasp of how it worked, that I master it sooner rather than later. She'd scrutinized me like a vibrant beetle before declaring I should attempt spells such as elfire and elwind. Nosferatu was along the same ranking. I drank up every bit of wisdom. After seeing what she could do, I didn't doubt her knowledge. I just wished I had more time to practice the gestures.

The way Kamui's expression softened, I could guess what he was thinking. _'I don't need to protect myself, because everyone else here will do it for me.'_

While he meant it with good intentions, I couldn't accept it. Something hot and angry coiled in my stomach. I wasn't a bystander. I wouldn't be a casualty. I was a participant, and I was going to provide _something,_ goddammit.

“I can distract them, at least.”

“...all right.” His shoulders dropping, he made one last attempt. “You don't need dark magic to do that, though.”

I shook my head. “Here? I need every trick in the book.”

He couldn't argue with that. Still, his worried disapproval hung over us, and between us. It was another thing we were going to have to discuss in detail once we were out of here.

.

_So far, so good._

Every footstep was agony. Silence reigned over the group. We were strung so tight, waiting for an ambush. My gaze darted back and forth, trying to find ghosts in the shadows. Using Atticus to find where the Vallites were could've given away our position. I just had to trust that our collective alertness would keep us from being surprised.

Smoke drifted on the wind. We angled our trajectory, some of us covering our mouths. An ill-timed cough might ruin everything. Azura's stride was certain, but I wondered if she truly had as clear a memory of this place as she portrayed. Hadn't she been rather young when fleeing Valla with her mother? I wasn't doubting her, not at this critical juncture. But I wondered what else she could remember.

Estelle suddenly stopped. Merlin had raised her fist. We were nearing the treeline by the cliff. From here, we could see more pillars of smoke rising in the distance. She peered at them, and to either side. Then she declared, “They're burning the forest down.”

“That might be my fault,” I had to admit. Takumi gave me an odd look. I wiggled my fingers. “Magic.” Hinata snorted.

“No. It's systematic.” Merlin pointed at the surrounding trees. “Burning in sections, to smoke us out. They're waiting.”

Takumi swore. “We can't sit around and wait for them to find us!”

“You can't outrace their cavalry on foot,” Gunter argued. “And we can't afford another casualty.”

“If we can't get around them using the forest..." Kamui turned to Azura. “Is there another way?”

She frowned, searching the ground for memories. “I... I'm not sure. Not without doubling back, and the trees behind us could already be ash.”

“Then we need to distract and make obstacles,” Merlin decided. She pointed at Takumi. “How confident are you with that bow?”

The question elicited a scowl. He twirled Fujin once, holding her gaze. “Very!”

“Takumi is the greatest archer I know,” Kamui supported, gripping his brother's shoulder. His smile was encouraging as they shared a look. The solidarity made my heart ache.

I moved to steady Merlin when she slid off of the horse. Her stare pinned me next, fingers at my elbow. “You've never been in combat before.” Blunt. I swallowed, muttering a 'no, ma'am.' Her hand moved to my shoulder blade. “You have your magic, and summons. Gunter?”

“You aren't suggesting another charge,” he began.

“Distractions and obstacles. Take her.” She pressed a palm against her forehead, and I caught some muttering. “...but a smokescreen... spirits running circles around... for those goddamn archers...” She was thinking of everything she could.

“I-I can only summon one at a time,” I admitted. Her expectant gaze weighed heavily on me. I searched for something I could provide. “But I can... they can carry some magic?” She ordered me to elaborate. Gesturing behind us, I said, “When we were being chased, Fred—my horse spirit caught fire and, just ran with it.”

While the others seemed confused by the description, the witch's eyes lit up. “ _Really?_ Hot damn.” She snorted, then returned to business. “That could prove useful.” It was small, but the brief rush of hope that admission gave me was enough. _I'm not just a bystander._ Her lips twitched. “Then we just need to prepare for......”

She trailed off. Only a breath passed. Then the hand on my back pushed me down. Something whizzed overhead. A cry was cut short.

A soldier was pressed against a nearby trunk. The glowing arrow sticking from her chest dissipated. Hinata was first to press his blade against her neck. “Don't move!”

Merlin limped over to examine the panting Vallite. The witch ordered everyone, including our attacker, to keep quiet. I prepared Freddy's scroll, standing beside Oboro with her naginata at the ready.

“...Considering the lack of dark magic, I'd say you're not possessed or dead.” Merlin almost sounded amused. I remembered how disgusted she'd been at the idea before. Was this an act? Had that been one?

The soldier coughed. “You'll all be dead... soon.”

“No, that's you.” Merlin knelt beside her. “You're fighting a losing battle. Give up. You give us information, we patch you and leave you for your friends.” The idea of getting one of these zealots to give up their fellows was ridiculous. Oboro's eyes narrowed. Before I registered the Vallite's hand moving, it was deflected and grabbed. The dagger fell into her lap as dark flecks flowed up Merlin's arm. “Wrong choice.”

“It's—the only choice!”

And then, blood seeped from the woman's throat. Hinata jerked his sword arm out of her grip. Merlin continued using what I could only assume was nosferatu. The body gradually slumped over.

_Did she... she just commit suicide on his sword?_

Her eyes were wide, mouth open for words that never formed. She didn't look brave or furious anymore. In death, she didn't even look peaceful. The expression frozen on her face was of pain and terror.

Merlin stood, briefly scowling at the blood on her front. “A waste.”

“We need to move,” Gunter pressed.

I had to tear my eyes away from the fresh corpse. Oboro held her composure, but her face was pale. She turned to me. The magic words to make us both feel better didn't come.

Merlin limped back over. Her hands went to my temples with a mutter. Something warm wrapped around my skull. Tapping the bridge of my glasses, the energy _snapped._ I blinked as the fuzzy feeling vanished. Then she pushed me forward and moved on. “On the horse. Takumi, I have a spell for you.”

“Another spell?” He held his bow away, as if afraid she'd take it. “What for?”

“To hide your glowing arrows so you don't give away our position,” she snapped. Bending to snatch another dagger from the ground, she ignored the glare as she laid out her plan. “We use what's left of the forest for cover. Direct their attention elsewhere. Make a break for it. Focus on escaping, not fighting.”

With Gunter's assistance, I was getting better at mounting a horse. I was settled behind him once more. My heart was racing. “But how're we directing their attention?” I had vague ideas at best.

“You'll see how far your spirit can run in—any direction will do. With fire. Or lightning, if you can. Give them a little shock.” She was examining Fujin Yumi, likely trying to figure out how to help him make stealth arrows. It looked odd without the glowing string. She paused. “Takumi, how does this damn thing work—you can be suspicious all you want, but this is _all_ of our lives on the line.”

His argument was cut down before it began. Fists clenched at his side. Through gritted teeth, he explained, “I have to will it to work.”

“Interesting. Do you will the arrows, too?” A curt nod. Merlin hummed. “Can you will them to be invisible?” When that proved beyond his ability, she waved away his frustration. “I have illusions. More importantly, can you will _particular_ arrows?”

“ 'Particular'?”

I examined Freddy-bear's scroll as they hashed out a quick plan. A thought occurred: Did my magic hurt the spirit? I couldn't imagine they'd want to be summoned if that were the case. But suddenly I worried I was harming our relationship. Uncertain, I quietly called out Atticus, hiding it between Gunter and I. Without sleeves, the chill swept over my bare arms. “Does... using spells on you... hurt you?” My voice was angled for its 'ears' only. The little rat staring up at me didn't have a way to express any sort of feelings. But something about its beady eyes made it feel like it was judging me. Slowly, it nodded. My heart sank. “Then... what I did earlier—it hurt Frederick.”

It shook its head. Wait, what? At my confused expression, it spun a neat circle in my hands. It then stood and stared off in another direction. When I turned, I couldn't see anything through the trees. But it wanted me to look that way.

Wait. The body. It was there. I looked back at Atticus, whispering, “Does dark magic hurt you?” A head shake. It looked again. I squinted, trying to decipher its silent message. It was only overhearing Merlin and Takumi talking about scattering the Vallites that it clicked. “Oh. Enemy magic hurts you, but not mine?”

It nodded, and dissolved away. Maybe this meant the spirits were tuned to my magic. Or, since my spells weren't intended to hurt them, it didn't. I stared at my hands. _That's a relief._ Then my attention turned to Frederick's planks. “I need you to confuse the enemy,” I explained to it. “You need to spread fire and—spread havoc in any way you can, so the Vallites don't know where we are.”

The horse inclined its head as I presented a ball of fire. It seemed doused in gasoline, for how quickly the flames swallowed its form. The nightmare incarnate turned and galloped out of sight.

“Whoa,” Hinata muttered.

“Takumi and I will mislead them from the treeline,” Merlin told the group at large. “Once the sixth arrow is launched, Gunter will charge down the slope and the rest of you will follow. Megan, you'll hit the arrow closest to the bottom with a thunder spell—elthunder, if you can manage. I'll secure the other side.”

The arrows wouldn't be gone by the time we got down there? They must have figured something out. Takumi at least didn't counter this, though the way he gripped Fujin Yumi wasn't the most reassuring.

Estelle shifted. Gunter pressed a hand to her neck. “Our priority is escape,” he reminded. “Do _not_ engage the enemy. We can't stand against their full force, if they catch us.”

Merlin nodded, eyeing each of us in turn. The weight of her gaze put a stone in my gut. This was it. We crept to the treeline. She began directing Takumi's first shot. He scowled when her fingers rested on his weapon, muting the light to barely a twinkle.

“We've got this,” Hinata whispered. His smile trembled. Bless him for trying.

I nodded. “We do. We'll make it.”

A brief whistle, and the arrow was gone.

“One,” Merlin called.

“Gunter,” Azura approached. “Hoshido's barrier will be in effect, once we cross over.”

“I am aware.”

“Two.”

“Then you'll have to leave quickly,” I told him, “so you aren't a sitting duck.”

Lips pursed, he refused. “I must find Lady Corrin.”

“But—”

“Three.”

“Hoshidans will attack you,” Azura warned.

“And Garon wants you dead,” I added.

“Be that as it may...” (“Four.”) “I must ensure her safety. For my own peace of mind.”

I gripped Frederick's planks. How far had the spirit gotten? The faint sense of _something_ that spirit summoning always gave was distant. “If she's in Hoshido, you _can't._ ”

“Argue _later,_ ” Merlin hissed. “ _Five._ ”

We fell silent. I transferred my grip to Gunter's waist, gearing up for another chase. _Lightning on arrows, then get the fuck out._ A simple plan. I hoped we could follow it.

Estelle surged forward before I registered the last whistling arrow. My heart lodged in my throat. As the treeline fell away, so too did our protection. Gunter was the only thing keeping me on this horse. The swell of fear squeezed my eyes shut. But only for a moment. I had to focus. I glimpsed the others through the trees behind us. Without a horse and guided by Azura's song, they could move much faster in cover. Gunter and I were distraction as well as setting up—something. Why was I using magic on Takumi's arrows again? Didn't matter.

Gunter grunted. “Hold on!” We curved towards the slope. Blobs moved across the ground below. That whistling wasn't Takumi's handiwork. I peeked around Gunter's armor as best I could. He bellowed, “Ready your spell!”

“Uh—right!” I held my hand out, choking on my words. The magic fizzled, and died out. “Shit, _shit—gimme lightning!_ ” Fire had come so much easier.

“Quickly!”

This wasn't the time to fuck up! Swearing, I glanced behind us. The others were coming out of the woods after us. Someone was lagging behind. Merlin's hat had to be magically bound to her head to not fly off. My heart was in my throat. Her path took her perilously close—and then over the edge. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Our ride was getting bumpy, trying not to slip on unstable ground. Gunter grunted, pulling on the reins. “What?”

“Merlin—she—”

“She can handle herself,” he reprimanded. “Use your magic!”

Raised voices carried on the wind. Friend or foe? The end of the slope was approaching, where a glowing rod awaited us. Takumi's arrow. I ducked my head and glared at my fist. Magic, magic, _magic damn it._ Voice cracking, I swung my arm and commanded, “Give me _lightning!_ ” More sputtering. I screamed. “ _Now!_ ”

A spark jumped from my hands and struck my cheek. But the searing spot of pain had to be ignored in favor of the energy crackling through the air. A shining bolt not unlike Fujin's arrows shot out. It didn't hit its target directly, but a line arced to the rod with a high-pitched shriek. Then it cascaded out, forcing Gunter and I to duck and the horse to veer sharply. When we came to a halt and looked again, the rod was spitting out beams like a disco ball. A ribbon-like current connected to other rods across the field in a domino effect. The soldiers that had been approaching from that direction either were forced to halt, or skidded into a lifesized bug zapper.

That wasn't burnt ham. I gagged.

Steel sung nearby. Gunter cut down a swordsman that had avoided the magic. The rest of our group was still climbing down the slope, even with the tune lengthening their strides. Soldiers were coming from our other side. Takumi took some potshots.

“ _Goetia!_ ”

The cry startled me. Dark lightning snapped across the magic current, corrupting the disco show. Fears were eased when I realized Merlin was floating between us and the closest arrow, hands outstretched. _What, did she jump off the cliff 'cause it was FASTER?_ She was the source of the dark spell and seemingly unconcerned with her proximity to danger. The magic began to writhe.

Spinning around, she shot past us with a _crack._ “ _Go!_ ” She met the group at the foot of the slope, already gesturing.

Estelle was more disciplined than I was, standing firm until he ordered her forward. Nohrian horses really were something else. I clutched Gunter again. Too much jostling and I'd fall right off! “Distractions,” he reminded. Right. We had to help the others get to the treeline, before following it towards our exit. One side was covered by the arcane barrier. But there were plenty more Vallites in our way. Gunter could handle melee, easily—but we didn't want them that close.

I gripped wooden planks, calling Frederick back. _Hopefully it diverted some reinforcements away._ Having it surge ahead with fire was truly a sight: The bright streak it left as it powered through several men made my heart pound with excitement. I couldn't ride the spirit, but I could live without a mount. (Or I _hoped_ I could.) Fire leapt at any who dared get too close.

“Lightning!” Shit. I snarled, “ _Lightning!_ ” It worked, barely, striking a man in the sternum. He choked and fumbled his sword. I swept my arm, and Frederick bowled him over. It was still on fire. A vicious grin stole across my face. _They can carry magic while I use different spells!_

The ground shook. Something exploded behind us. I glanced back. Kamui and the others still weren't in the trees. Fuck. At least the rods were still spitting electricity.

_Idea!_ Frederick vanished. I told Gunter to stop circling. There wasn't time to waste. Summoning the spirit once more, I sent it charging forward _sans_ fire, and took a few deep breaths. Its spiritual body still made an impact. But I had more in mind, thanks to Merlin and Takumi. I shot another lightning spell through the air, covering the spirit with radiant light. Brief flashes were surprising, not shocking. Not enough damage. Not yet, anyway. I inhaled deeply, turned sideways, and concentrated on the orange blur. I outstretched both hands, trying to grasp crackling energy. “Lightning! El... el-light—fuck, _thunder!_ ” Was that the problem? Thunder was a sound! My teeth clenched. “Fucking _elthunder! ELTHUNDER!_ ”

Energy burned my palms as the spell finally shot forward. The electricity, though it fizzled soon after, arced through swords and axes and helmets. When it connected to the spirit circling them, the Vallites were stunned. I shook out my hands, swearing. Unexpected, but I would manage.

I hissed another spell. It wasn't enough. And it _burned_. Frederick started sweeping left. _Concentrate. Muster up every bit of energy._ Someone was coming right at us! “ _ELTHUNDER,_ ” I screamed, aiming at the soldier. The spell burst out, colliding to throw her on her back. My fingers curled, trying desperately to hold onto the agitated magic I lassoed to my spirit. With me as an anchor, Frederick brought the dancing current through the group. _Good luck shaking THAT off!_

“We made it,” I heard from behind us.

“Go!” “Get out of here!”

It all dissipated. My arms dropped to my sides, every twitch lighting my nerves on fire. Gunter reached backwards to force my arm around his middle, ignoring the sparks. “Hold on!” A hard order to follow. Holding on was like hugging a pole in winter. I pressed against his back, hot tears dribbling from my chin. Gods above and below, it _hurt._

It was terrifying to close my eyes for long on a galloping horse. I couldn't see the men we trampled. But I could almost feel them, hear them, beneath Estelle's hooves. I tried to focus on the colored blobs instead. _In. Out. In. Out._ We were curving. We had to follow the treeline. Azura had said it would lead to the exit. At this point, I was expecting the horse to manage a flying leap over the edge. I blinked away the remaining tears to peer around. The foot soldiers behind us had no chance of catching up. As for in front of us, Gunter was spectacularly good at swerving his steed around soldiers.

We were more than lucky to have run into him and Merlin.

_Pleasepleaseplease don't be possessed._

I forced through the last twinges to bring Freddy back out. It ran in tandem with us, swerving towards anyone who got too close. You couldn't really ignore a charging horse, spiritual or no. Weapons only briefly dispersed it. Even when they braced, it slowed them down. That was more than enough.

My attention shifted once we made it around the bend. It was hard to make out, but there were figures lined up in the distance. There was no way in hell Kamui's group had gotten past us, even if we were taking the long way around. My stomach dropped. “Oh, fuck.”

Gunter tugged on the reins. “Gods. They've blocked—”

The ground exploded beneath us.

My scream was cut short as I slammed onto my back. Muscles burned. I couldn't breathe. The world spun. _FUCK._ My body protested as I pushed myself up on trembling arms. My glasses were miraculously intact... but smoke was all I could see. I pressed my hood over my mouth, trying to muffle the coughing. The spirit planks were missing. _No no no—_ I swept a hand out, squinting at nearby ground. Attempts to summon Freddy or Lissa fizzled.

“Where are you?”

Choking, I searched for the shout's source. “Gu—Gunter!”

“Stay low!”

I ducked. Was someone shooting at us? I heard hooves and a whinnying steed. I must've been thrown off. Those other shouts were close. My heart leapt into my throat. Head down, I scoured the dirt for a glimpse of the rectangular boards. There! I dove for them. But I drew up short with a gasping cough.

No, that wasn't Estelle running about: She was lying right here. From what I could see... she wasn't getting back up. I gagged.

Squeaking announced the presence of a towering, armored man, glove over his mouth. My arm knifed the air in a panic. Freddy's brief surge brought Gunter and his lance to kneel. I choked on apologies as he swore. A shield and the other missing scroll had fallen out from under his arm. Snatching all of the planks, I wheezed into my elbow. “What... do... we do?”

A whistle, and then a spot exploded only meters away. “Run,” he croaked, before he wrapped his arm, and shield, around me.

Together we staggered, away from thundering hooves. Lissa's dance relieved aching lungs and muscles. We broke out into a run once we cleared the smokescreen, into the treeline. We had no other choice. A haunting melody was on the rise.

“Shit, _shit—_ ”

Gunter clasped my arm to cease its trembling. “Quiet. This is not the time to fall apart.”

How could he say that with a straight face? We were _fucked._ Without his horse, we were at the mercy of their cavalry, of countless soldiers. They blocked the edge. They nearly blew us up. They'd had plenty of time to prepare for us. Who knew what else they had up their sleeves?

A nearby twig _snapped._ The shield was pushed into my hands as he stepped in front of me. Gunter lunged. _Clang,_ went the lance. Fear clogged my throat. I hugged the shield to my chest while he forced someone back. _We're going to die._ He nearly lost his footing dodging the axe. Lissa charged forward to pass through him and collide with his opponent.

Dirt exploded. A body hit the ground. I stumbled, gasping. _Help!_ I flung my arm out. Atticus raced around smoldering craters and ducked beneath a whizzing spell before disappearing deeper into the woods.

Then I was hoisted up by my arm. Gunter lied on his back, groans shifting to coughs when a boot sat atop his breastplate. I tried to jerk away. “Get off of him!” It earned a fist to the back of my head.

“This is only two of them. Where are the rest?”

“Restrain these ones first.”

.

Our weapons were confiscated, as was Gunter's armor. The Vallites didn't humor any attempts to break free. I finally stopped when blades pressed against our throats. I couldn't just sit there and pray. But my mind blanked on ways to get out of this without help. Would they actually kill Gunter? Was he no longer a worthy sacrifice for King Anankos? Was he cursed, or not? I was nobody. If they kept him alive, they could afford to kill me. They only needed one of us for bait if it came down to it.

I could see five Vallites. Once we were secured and unarmed, one shot a spell past the canopy. The sparks were some sort of signal. A horn sounded in the distance.

“You don't have to do this.” My croak was mostly ignored. Who knows if they could even listen to reason. A woman shoved me forward, keeping a tight hold on the rope around my arms. They were taking us out of the trees, probably for that damn 'escort.' My head was pounding in time with my heart. “You don't have to... to live in fear, under a tyrant! You can get out of here and—”

The sorcerer in charge stepped forward to direct mounted soldiers with a finger. She ordered, “Take these two to the meeting point.” The others under her command moved to tag-team dragging me and Gunter forward.

The woman she stood before responded coldly. “Do not let the rest escape. Our king does not accept failure.”

“I will honor King Anankos with my success. See to it you do the same.” Flicking her wrist, the sorcerer turned around. Her dead gaze was still piercing, even with the illusion magic flickering across her expression. “The delay you've caused us will be punished accordingly.”

Why were we being taken to their king in the first place? Was this how he cursed people who fell into Valla? Then they planned to curse all of us and release us to cause havoc. In the game it was only Takumi and Gunter. My mistake had doomed our entire group. Probably the world. This was all my fault. Corrin would be fighting a war she couldn't win. She probably wouldn't even learn the full truth. If only Azura wasn't here... if only I had kept my big mouth shut.

A moment later, the sorcerer ordered her soldiers to secure us to the horses. More rope? My arms were already chafing. Gunter seemed smaller, stripped of his armor, but he remained stoic as the Vallites worked.

I stepped away from one man to collide into another. _No, no way._ Let myself be strapped in for the ride? _Then it's all over._ A hand squeezed my arm so tightly I thought it might break. I snarled, wriggling with renewed vigor.

“Girl, quit your struggling.”

“Fuck you!” I spat in the man's face.

He grabbed my jaw and leaned in close enough for his breath to fan across my face. “Quit struggling, or you'll be meeting the king as a corpse.”

His grip was too strong for me to twist and bite through his gloves. I brought up my foot to try putting distance between us. My knee nailed him in the junk. I lost my balance and fell, tied hands barely propping me up from the dirt. I kicked at anything and anyone within reach. I was pulled up screaming by my ponytail. “ _Fuck—fucking assholes!_ ”

“Are you truly this incapable?”

My breath was stolen, replaced with a clawing heat. The woman on horseback had an arm outstretched to collect the flecks of energy being ripped out of me. _Nosferatu._ I hadn't expected that. A mounted sorcerer? It was brief, but my limbs felt like lead. I greedily sucked in air for aching lungs. A Vallite dragged me to the horse before I could recover, preparing to heft me up. I was beyond weak. All I could do was let my legs go out from under me again, forcing the man to hold all of my dead weight. He shook me violently. The horse shifted and moved a few feet after I was slammed against its armor. I wanted to hurl and pass out. Everything blurred with tears and dizziness.

The soldiers paused, muttering about a distant _pop_ and _crackle_. “There they are. Finish here and grab the rest.” My heart sank. _No._ Someone else had gotten caught. Hanging my head, I let the tears dribble onto my lenses. I couldn't see anything but brown and blue through them.

Halfway onto the horse, everyone faltered when the earth shook beneath our feet.

My captors pushed me against its flank, trying to keep their own balance. Shouts were swallowed by a roaring fire. The heat was unbearable even meters away. The two soldiers it consumed weren't so lucky, shrieking in agony. One Vallite tried to finish tying the rope. I rolled, kicking on the way down. A hoof _whiffed_ right over my head as the horse bolted. Thank god I wasn't attached.

Vallites dispersed to avoid bubbling pockets of molten flame. The sorcerer who'd caught us slung spell after spell into the treeline. Wooden planks rattled at her waist. The spirits! I struggled to stand. _I need this rope cut, fast!_

I looked up and screamed. Roll! _THUNK!_ Steel dug into dirt. The illusion couldn't hide the murderous intent of the gleaming axehead. I managed to turn my roll into a stumble before he lunged again. Air whipped past my cheek with the swing. Too close! Foot catching something, I fell again. The man lifted his axe and was bodychecked by one Nohrian knight, who kicked his head for good measure. “Gunter!” Holy shit, that old man wouldn't go down!

It took some finagling, but the dropped axe freed both of our hands. Armed once again, Gunter tried to take his spot in front of me. Adrenaline pushed me to stand beside him. _Enough watching and screaming._ Our heads were on swivels as we tried to find safe passage through Vallites and hellfire to the trees. Something small and blue darted across the field—Atticus.

“Merlin...” Gunter's mutter brought my attention to what I'd missed at first glance. Yes, that was her levitating just outside the forest. Magic crackled up her arms. A hand came up for a classic 'come at me.' Wind and fire came at her courtesy of other mages. It was neatly dodged and mirrored, forcing them back.

The sorcerer had finally caught sight of us, but she had to move as magma exploded where she'd stood. A dark orb was tossed, bursting into writhing tendrils. Gunter forced me aside. He grunted, grasping at his side. When we looked again, she was gone. Or was she?

A glowing streak sank into a mage's back. Takumi stood to the side, picking off another mage before the rest caught on. Magic intercepted magic. He shouted for us to follow him before he darted away. One last plume of fire covered his retreat. Once more, Gunter dragged me into another run. Merlin was giving us this chance and we had to take it. _I hope Kamui and the others—_

My fingers slipped from his as I was yanked back. Nails dug into my arm. “ _Nosferatu!_ ” Another arm squeezed around my throat. I flailed and gasped. My second wind was being drained, along with my life. Gunter held an axe, but I acted as the woman's meatshield. There wasn't a safe shot. “Drop your weapons!” Ice ran through my veins.

“Megan!”

“Surrender, or she dies,” the Vallite hissed. I dug into her arm. Energy flowed through it. The clock was ticking. Wriggling, elbowing, even trying to drop—she simply held on. The nosferatu pulled at something deep, deeper than flesh and bone. I was going to pass out. I was going to die. Or Gunter would surrender. We were so close. _NO._ I twisted to grab what I could. I wanted to tear her flesh apart. I wanted to rip her arm from its socket and beat her with it. _How DARE SHE? I AM NOT YOUR BAIT!_ “ _Nosferatu._ ”

Teeth bared, I pulled from that deepest part. Sickly warmth grew, energy flowing. “ _DIE!_ ” Dark smoke rose with a _hiss._

I was swung slightly in retaliation. The sorcerer cursed. Then gasped. My knees hit the dirt. The remnants of a glowing arrow in her shoulder dissipated. I reached, clutching ribbon and wood. Then I fell forward as, with a chime, she disappeared once more.

A shout, another explosion, and a line of fire rose to blistering degrees. Gunter half-carried me to the trees. There awaited Takumi, Kamui, Azura, Oboro and Hinata. All unharmed. “Lady Azura,” he murmured, gently handing me over. A hand went to his side. I stared at the planks in my palms. “They were lying in wait. We're at a disadvantage. I've lost my mount. We need to move.”

“Of course we need to move,” Takumi growled. His gaze was on the forest's edge. Fujin Yumi was drawn and ready to fire. It was only Merlin. It took him a tick longer to adjust his aim.

Kamui's hand on my arm was a cool balm. But his focus was on examining the various scrapes and reddened skin. He turned over my palms and swore. “Use your sheep scroll,” he urged. While I did so, his hand slid to his acquired sword as he joined his brother. “We need to get to the cliff. That's where Azura said we could leave this place.”

“The forest ends too soon. We can't run through it to the cliffs!”

“We'll think of something,” Merlin promised. She urged us further into the trees. Suddenly in front of me, her thumb brushed across my cheek drew a wince. “Can you manage more magic?”

I swallowed, whispering, “Don't know.” Damn. My throat was torn up.

“All right. You did well,” she told me, voice oddly soft. Then she turned away to address the group at large, stretching her hands. “I will lead. I'll deflect as best I can. Watch our flanks. Get to that cliff—even if you have to limp over the edge. Do _not_ stop moving. Lady Azura, prepare your counter song.”

“We can break through.” Optimism or confidence, Hinata still managed an exhausted smile. “We just need one opening, right? Oboro and I will keep them off our tails!”

Oboro huffed. “Don't just volunteer me—but yes, you can count on us!” Her lips quirked.

“We all have to leave at the same—” I muffled a hacking cough, eyes watering. Even with Lissa's help, I'd done a number on myself. I pleaded, “ _No one..._ gets left behind.”

“Stay between me and Takumi,” Kamui ordered. I realized belatedly it was directed at me. When I shook my head, he stopped any protests with a firm, “ _Please._ ”

I couldn't look him in the eyes and deny him. After everything, I owed him at least this much. I nodded silently, eyeing his bare feet. I hoped they had good calluses. As Gunter said: “We've got more than a jog ahead of us.”

.

_Here we go again._

Water and song preceded our approach to the treeline once more. Azura's voice rose, giving us all second winds in preparation for the run. But while this eliminated part of the element of surprise, Merlin proved she still had tricks up her sleeve. The liquid splattered across some Vallites just before electric hammers slammed into their chestplates. A chain of lightning streaked across, catching on the ones who had gotten too close. The two directly hit fell clean off of their horses.

Kamui yanked me forward as she further split their forces. Another horn bellowed in the distance. Heavy boots following after was plenty of motivation to move. Buzzing filled my ears, skin prickling from rampant energy. My throat burned. Lissa brought a deep breath of air, darting out for interference. Oboro and Hinata's weapons flashed. Kamui finally let me run on my own, reaching for his sword.

Merlin leeched the life from a downed soldier in seconds. She lobbed a lightning-hammer as a rain of glowing arrows littered the ground behind us. A series of small explosions shook the earth. I tried to duck, attention shifting left. Kamui's blade seemed normal, except each swing had a little extra _something_ to it. Water? Was he close to partially transforming? What did that mean for us? For him?

Takumi and I nearly collided. My hoarse apologies were lost in the rising song. Azura's voice rang crystal clear, but there was an undercurrent that steadily rose the closer we got to the cliff's edge.

It wasn't just rock and dirt. A platform guarded by shattered columns sat on the precipice. Had this once been a station for those traveling between Valla and the rest of the world?

The mystery man's voice was getting stronger. Despite our own songstress, I could feel my legs threatening to buckle under the weight of his words. He wasn't pulling any punches. His silhouette stood at the edge with arms outstretched, surrounded by presumably his elite. We'd given him plenty of time to prepare.

Takumi tried to shake it out of his head. “How do we get past them?”

Kamui's arm shot out, forcing me to duck. A stray arrow clattered to the ground.

“Leave it to her!”

Merlin's words didn't make sense until Azura's voice surged forth with more strength than before. Water pulsed outwards. It was only Takumi's interference that kept me from tripping in my distraction.

“ _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate,”_ she sang. The aggression wasn't like her. Yet the power permeated the air.

The waves brought Merlin's magic across the distance, lapping against the stone platform. But it didn't seem to be affecting the people standing there. And while we made steady progress, they were waiting.

“Prince Takumi! Place arrows along the edge of the platform!”

Takumi followed the instructions without delay. How he nocked and released so many arrows in neat succession was a testament to his skill. A handful of glowing rods stood from the waves, ready for another barrier. But that would block us too. What was Merlin's plan? She twisted her fingers before her, muttering in an unfamiliar tongue.

Another of his arrows was knocked off course as the prince stumbled with the rest of us. The enemy's song was _agonizing._ Notes that harmonious shouldn't have been stabbing my eardrums. A piano dropped on my head would've been less painful. I couldn't hear anything else anymore. Gravity threatened to halt us. Even Merlin's attempted rocket-move became little more than a leap. Our options were dwindling.

I saw more than heard Merlin's snarl. Sinister orbs scattered like the slugs of a shotgun, crowning the rods. Their combined energy glowed neon pink. Her palms then came together hard, and she slammed them into the ground as she fell forward. Each orb grew and sank with the gesture, taking the arrows with them. And the energy vanished.

Old fears returned as I felt the ground shift.

The enfeebling song faltered.

The platform was moving off of the cliff. No—part of the cliff was _collapsing._

The ground covered by the lake Azura conjured had softened with the flood. The sunken arrows had broken it up even further. The weight of the platform finally proved too much for the destabilized soil. And the cliff crumbled away into the void.

It was with sickened awe that I watched the Vallites try to make the leap to stable ground. Many failed.

I recalled the sensation of falling. My stomach lodged in my throat. We would have to make our own leap.

Merlin's voice finally cut through the ringing in my ears as she assaulted the remaining blockade. “ _Don't stop! Go!_ ” Right, we weren't out of the woods yet. But almost! Pain shot up my leg, but I hobbled as best I could. Adrenaline burned like lightning. Kamui tried to help me keep pace, face pinched. I just couldn't keep up. Gunter's breathing was haggard.

An ear-splitting roar snapped our attention to the skies. Those shimmering blobs were coming down fast—

Merlin shouted ' _duck_ ' and unleashed lightning. Kamui dragged me to the ground. Two of the attackers veered to either side, but the last weathered the spells without stopping. The witch rolled out of the way. The ground shook as a massive wyvern landed. Snarling, wings flaring, it was back in the sky before Takumi could recover. His arrows were buffeted away. Then the fliers began circling back. Back on her feet, the witch threw her arm towards the edge. “ _GO!_ ”

Just at the cliff's edge, Kamui stopped. “Takumi! Come on!” His brother stood, bow drawn and eyes on the sky. The wyverns were already on our asses again?!

The bolder wyvern ignored Merlin's spell again, but at last an arrow lodged into its wing. _YES!_ Triumph was short-lived. A dark streak flew from the rider, striking Takumi in the chest. The spell's force sent the three of us sliding, right over the edge.

“ _LORD TAKUMI!”_ “ _LORD TAKUMI!_ ”

“ _KAMUI! MEGAN!_ ”

“ _FUCK!”_ Whipping winds devoured the swear. It was happening again. We were spinning out of control and out of each others' reach. _I'm gonna puke—_ Was Takumi clutching his chest? _What spell WAS it?_ I reached out, and swore. _Stop stop STOP!_

On the next spin, I found Kamui embracing his brother. The outstretched hand didn't have the reach, the brush of his fingertips almost mocking. I flung out my limbs, desperate for any sort of control. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, felt obscenities being yanked from my lungs—

A shriek echoed in my ears. Something dark was chasing after us. I couldn't focus enough to fling a spell or a spirit.

_That light!_

Was this the same one that—

.

The ground shook beneath me.

Startled, I pushed myself up from the dirt. This wasn't like my arrival to Hoshido. That had been a continuous experience. Did this passage knock travellers out, or had I gone unconscious? How much time had passed?

Distant memories became reality. I wasn't imagining the clank of chains in the dark. But I was too slow. Pain exploded as I slammed into the dirt and rolled several feet. I choked for air, blinded by the transition. Now there was a new problem. _Faceless._

I crawled away with difficulty. Whatever blessings I'd had months ago had run out. Was something broken? Was I bleeding? Where were my scrolls?

The clouds kept interfering with the moonlight. So I conjured the only summon I could right now: Atticus. Its contract was always tucked against my heart. Several hulking silhouettes lumbered around. What a time to stumble upon a Faceless invasion. Were any of the Vallites here too? The wyverns?

There was Kamui! Several meters away. He had to have been crouching beside Takumi. _Clink, clink._ He brandished his sword as a nearby Faceless turned their way. _No no nonono—_ I struggled to my feet. Finally I stood, favoring my good leg and clutching my side. “Hey!”

He glanced my way. But it wasn't his attention I wanted.

“ _Hey!_ ” When the Faceless' pace increased, I panicked. Screaming, I lobbed a malformed ball of fire at its face. _That_ did it. The creature turned. The chill of fear was instantly overcome by heated fury. Another more controlled spell flew its way, drawing out a grunt. I pointed and shouted, “Look at _me_ you sonuva bitch! _I'm right fucking here!_ ”

“ _Megan, don't!_ ”

When it tried to turn to him again, I focused both hands. Lightning danced across its shackles and chains. Its scream was a mockery of humanity. I grit my teeth when my leg buckled beneath me. The creature began accelerating this way. _Good._ No spirit scrolls. No other weapons. All I had left was myself. Willpower. I had to make this work.

“Nosferatu,” I shouted. I needed energy. The Faceless was still coming towards me. Snarling, my hand knifed a wind spell through the air. It wasn't enough. I stood and tried again. “ _Nosferatu!_ ” Dark wisps, but nothing substantial.

“ _UUUURGH!”_

“ _NOSFERATU, FUCKER,_ ” I screamed back. It slowed for a moment. Clawing at the air, I finally felt the warmth trickling in. Small flecks of energy flew at me like fireflies. The itch of a thousand insects would've made me shudder if I wasn't holding tight to my anger.

_'I know it hurts, but with dark magic, you can utilize that. Weaponize it.'_

I thought of my aching side, my seizing leg, and _seethed._ They would never lay a hand on me again! They wouldn't trouble _anyone_ any longer!

_Spread the love!_

“ _Nosferatu—nosferatu—NOSFERATU—_ ”

I swung as if to scratch its face, wishing I could tear off its mask and make its eyes bleed. My exhaustion stood in the way until I suddenly sucked in a refreshing breath. My nerves were alight, but my muscles tingled nicely. The warmth was definitely the life-leech effect. The world narrowed as the Faceless pulled back its fist, nearly on me.

The next spell exploded outwards in wriggling tendrils, latching onto the golem to suck it dry. It tried to shake free as its mask shattered. But it wasn't escaping me now. I urged the magic, hissing for blood. _TEAR IT APART!_ The face beneath lied under more belts and bolts and steel. Its blank eyes stared back while I ripped what life I could from the soulless shell.

The impact its body made shook the earth. Luckily it didn't land on me.

I limped around it, pace quickening as I saw Kamui standing to repel another Faceless. _These bastards just keep coming—_ The ground exploded elsewhere. I heard Hinata shouting. The others had made it. A scream. _Nonono._ No idea where it came from. I prioritized the wounded I could see. Skidding to my knees, I tried to support the groaning archer as best I could. I couldn't see an injury, but he still clutched his chest. I placed a hand over his, mind racing.

“How the fuck did Merlin do it,” I thought aloud. Willing him to heal didn't seem to do anything. I gritted my teeth. “How does Kamui heal? Kamui!”

Kamui parried and sidestepped, sword clanging harshly against shackles. It sank into his opponent's gut before ripping sideways. A far messier end than mine had. The blade bit into its neck before it finally collapsed. Then he turned around.

“How did you do it—you and Merlin,” I blurted out. The Faceless were all around us, we couldn't sit still. My gaze was on one approaching before a lightning-hammer clocked it. Merlin.

“I-I don't know. She held the energy out and I—” He placed his hand over ours, grimacing. “It needs to be healing energy, or life energy.”

“ _Fuck._ What does that even mean? What's it feel like?”

“It's—”

Another Faceless was passing. I ripped my hand away and clutched towards its silhouette. “ _Nosferatu,_ ” I spat. The heat dotted my palms and sank in. I slapped it back in place, but it only served to make Takumi snarl in pain. I swore again.

What could I do?

“I need my scrolls,” I decided. Where were they? “Atticus! I need my scrolls! Where are they?”

It darted between lumbering figures until it danced in a neat circle. Damn, they were a distance. But I needed them. _I might be able to manipulate Lissa's healing._ There were at least two Faceless in the way.

“Megan, don't—”

I dodged Kamui's arm and bolted. Couldn't think, just _go_. At least these idiots were facing away, attention drawn by a familiar song. A much needed boost! It soothed my aching leg as I limped behind the first Faceless. It charged away. The next one stepped backwards, forcing me to run in front of it. It swung on instinct, missing to impact in the dirt. Small favors.

I dropped to scoop up the planks. I couldn't parse through and separate them, but I was sure I had all sixteen.

“ _UUURGGAHH!_ ”

I staggered, the fist _thudding_ just behind me. _SHIT._ No time to lose.

The Faceless gave chase even as I tried giving a wide berth. Dumb but dogged. Atticus soared through the air, leading me back to Kamui's side. I nearly flung the scrolls at him before turning around, calling Lissa out. The planks rose up, unleashing the sheep spirit. I shouted ' _nosferatu_ ' and watched the dark ribbons slam into the Faceless after the spirit charged through it.

“Lissa,” I shouted as it came running back with the leftover energy, “help! How do I call healing energy?”

It circled me. I crouched again, moving both princes' hands out of my way. When the spirit stood over us, bright flecks hurtled into my chest. The burn was soothed by a gentle tingle. I could only describe it as smelling peppermint and cinnamon, but as a physical sensation. Pressing a hand over Takumi's heart, I tried to focus on that feeling. Remove the pain, heal the wound. Kamui's rough palm covered mine.

“Don't be cursed, don't be cursed, _please_ don't be cursed—” If he was... I'd channel nosferatu. Carry him to Merlin. Suck the curse out, if I had to. “ _Heal, dammit!_ ”

My palm was itching again. Kamui's magic finally took. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pins and needles. _Heal, heal, heal._ Lissa leaned over to trickle more energy into me. The dichotomy of the soothing presence and the burn of being drained was wretched.

Kamui gripped my shoulder when I fell into a coughing fit. “Are you alright?”

I waved him off, blinking away tears. My hand was shaking.

Takumi brushed us aside, wincing as he stood with his brother. But he seemed at least partially recovered. I swayed to my feet. _Good._

Lissa surged past us to clip a few Faceless. Purple twirled across its pink form. The nosferatu spell was still attached! I beckoned it over, relishing the warmth and adrenaline that sparked when the spirit passed. _Yes. More!_ I couldn't sit idle. I flung an arm for its next target. Another giddy rush came with its return.

Dark fingers exploded from the dirt yards away. Hinata and Oboro's pincer maneuver decimated the sole Faceless between us, allowing Azura to come running over. The sight of us standing on our own feet brought relief to her face. The witch danced around another Faceless, sending electricity shooting up its arm to shatter its mask.

“Where's Gunter,” I asked Azura.

“Merlin sent him away because of the barrier. We need to get out of here,” she told us. _Yeah, no shit._ “Can you run?”

The ache in my leg could be overlooked with the arcane stimulation. “Yes.” A stabbing finger commanded a searing bolt towards a Faceless' chest. Then I sent Lissa, muttering another nosferatu for good measure. The energy crackled across my knuckles. Oboro shot me a look in passing, but then she only had eyes for her prince. I raised my voice. “ _Merlin!_ ”

The woman stood at the center of the invasion group. With a _shriek_ of power, she was in the air. Dark clouds formed overhead to further blot out the night sky, loosing purple lightning. It became a radiant web of destruction, sending the Faceless into painful convulsions. The sharp smell cut across the stench of flesh.

“Run,” she called from behind. I jumped. Silent landing?

But we followed the instructions. There was nothing left for us here.

.

We collapsed beneath a familiar creaky hut. Our belongings hadn't been touched. Not that we had expected someone to raid the abandoned Yokoramoto within the night. I crawled to pull out the potion bottles, offering one to Oboro for her lord. Her hesitation was brief. Azura was collapsed against a wall. Hinata was touching up his own arms. My body ached and burned from so much running. But it was nothing life threatening. Honestly, the thought of guzzling a foul-smelling potion made my stomach flip.

I made my way to the far corner. There the witch was slumped in a strip of moonlight, gaze a thousand miles away. It refocused on the bottle I dangled in her face. “Here,” I offered, voice hoarse.

She met my gaze. Her hand rose only to gently push it aside. “Save it,” she murmured.

I grunted, flicking hair over my shoulder. No clue when the hair tie had vanished. “Take it.”

Arms pushing her body more upright, Merlin's expression hardened. But I wasn't going to be scared off by a glare when I could see how she clutched her side. I sloshed the liquid around. Her lips curved downwards. “I will survive.”

If I wasn't allowed to play tough guy, she wasn't either. My throat cracked painfully as I informed her, “If you don't take this, I'll do what you do and shove my energy down your throat.”

“ _No._ ”

I pursed my lips. “Why? Dangerous?” Her silence was answer enough. Her explanation in the alcove and the warm tingle of draining and being drained had given me an idea. Nosferatu was meant for tearing life energy out of one body to place some in another. _How much tearing did she do to herself to heal me?_ Eyeing her side, I shoved the bottle closer. “You need this. You saved our lives. _Take it._ ”

The hesitation made me think she'd refuse again. But her fingers grasped the base of the bottle, allowing me to finally let go. Her stare never left me. She unscrewed the cap, took a large swig, and swallowed with barely a grimace. When she held it back out only to be denied, she sighed as if she had expected as much.

I wasn't expecting the witch to heave herself to her feet again. Hand on her shoulder, I asked, “What're you doing?”

“We have company.” The declaration preceded heavy footfalls, but Merlin dismissed my alarm. “Gunter.”

Sure enough, she led the Nohrian in. He seemed subdued, exhausted. _Getting too old for this, huh?_ She offered the potion, supporting his head to tilt back. Shaky hand to his forehead, his voice hadn't lost its steel. “I must find Lady Corrin.”

“Megan.” I jumped at Merlin's address. She gestured. “The spirit.”

“Oh. Right.”

Once more, Atticus burst forth with the command to find the missing princess. It stood, as if sniffing the air. Head turned left, then right. And then it went to the door, glancing back as if beckoning us to follow.

Kamui breathed. “She's alive?” I repeated his question. Atticus' confirmation sapped the tension from his frame, shoulders slumping in relief. A short laugh escaped. “She's alive. I can't believe... after all this time, I finally...”

“Not out of the woods yet. Where is she, is the problem.”

If things still went as I knew, she was in Hoshido with Kaze and Rinkah. But I had to be certain. I asked Atticus to point in her direction. Its snout directed to a wall. _What I'd do for GPS._

Takumi scowled. “She could still be near the canyon.”

“No, she has to be moving east! Remember where Yokoramoto was on the map?” Kamui's words burned with optimism. He gripped his brother's shoulder, claiming, “She must be heading towards the capital!”

“Hoshidans must've found her,” I declared. I had no real reason to know it to be true, but we'll call it optimism. “We should head that way too.”

“Even if she's not headed that way, we can send scouts to collect her.”

“Yes!”

“No,” Merlin told Gunter, hand on his chest. Their argument cut into our discussion. She told him in no uncertain terms, “You would be walking to your death, unable to fight back.”

“Wait a minute!” Oboro cut in, tone accusatory. “Aren't _you_ affected by the barrier?”

Merlin replied without breaking her staring contest, “I would imagine our escape answered that.”

That meant she wasn't Nohrian. Huh. _Wait. Azura wasn't affected either._ Why had no one thought about that? Or did they assume she was an exception? Did conquered people like the Ice Tribe and Cheve count? How did this barrier discriminate nationality anyway?

“It has weakened since it first appeared nearly two decades ago,” Gunter informed us. Sakura had said as much, before. Sweat dotted his forehead. “But it is still effective in draining Nohrians' strength.”

“Good,” Takumi muttered, expression twisted. My heart leapt. _Not cursed. Right?_

Merlin grasped the knight's shoulders, no matter that he towered even when she floated. “If such a barrier surrounds Hoshido, you can't stay. Cross the canyon. Find neutral territory.” His protests were halted with the faint crackle of magic, drawing his wince. Her flinty gaze didn't falter. “The crown ordered you dead. Hoshidans will kill you on sight. You have no _choice,_ Gunter.”

“I swore to protect her—”

“If you are so willing to die for your duty, I should have let you fall into the canyon alone!” she snapped. I stepped back. “But I don't believe in men falling upon their own swords. You are the only one honoring your vow to the crown.”

“I do not do this for the crown!”

An awkward silence settled. The venom in that one sentence was a slap in the face. His rage cooled soon after, as if the barrier wouldn't even allow that. He shakily covered one of her hands.

Merlin, after watching his expression, nodded. “...I understand. But in order to protect the little princess, you must be _alive._ ”

The furrows left in his brow reminded me of the various stressors and tragedies in Gunter's past, if everything I remembered was true. Years of service, and his family was murdered by his king as punishment for refusing a blood vow. He harbored pain in his heart as he genuinely worried for Corrin's safety. Assuming there wasn't a curse lurking in there too. But even then... there would always be a part of him that cared for her, wouldn't there?

The witch released him at last. “Until you can reunite with her, I will protect her in your stead.” Her hands were offered palm-up. “We can vow with blood, if you'd prefer.”

He eyed them warily. “Why?”

“...Evil lurks in the shadows. But in the short time I've known the princess... I've seen kindness and hope.” Her voice was soft, like that moment in Valla. “I may not be a knight under oath, but I refuse to let her light be snuffed out.”

Corrin certainly symbolized many things for many different people. Kamui and Gunter's determination to find her showed she was important. She didn't have to be present or blood-related. A war could be started over her, right? Even I, a complete stranger, had panicked at the thought of her being in Valla. More for Kamui's sake, and the world's, than mine, but did that matter?

All of this for a princess once locked away in a tower. We were truly living in a fairytale.

No doubt this and more went through Gunter's mind. His lips pursed as he scrutinized Merlin. I had to swallow the burning curiosity.

To my surprise, Kamui spoke up. “And I won't let anymore harm come to my sister.” The words were heavy. A soul-deep promise. One that might literally kill him if he can't keep it.

The air left Gunter in a quiet sigh. “I would rather take your word, than a blood vow.” The admission earned Merlin's brief smile. _Yeah, I don't blame him._ He clasped her hand to seal the deal. “You have proven to be quite trustworthy, despite your reticence. Don't disappoint me.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Her deadpan delivery got me to snort. She glanced over before bringing him to the door. “Stay hidden. Get rest while I send him off. Megan, do you mind?” Seeing her wiggle the potion bottle, I shook my head. Gunter had saved me countless times. He could have it.

“Wait. I must implore you both—implore _everyone_.” Azura's voice cut in, her gaze heavy and contrite. “Do not speak of it. Otherwise, the curse will take you too.”

Whoever did could force her to watch another person fade away before her eyes. The Hoshidans exchanged uncertain looks, but I, as well as the two we'd found in Valla, nodded solemnly. This burden now rested on all of our shoulders. I hoped this fact would give Azura relief instead of guilt.

“Take care, Lady Azura.” Gunter bowed. “I hope when next we meet, it is under happier circumstances.”

“I do, too. Stay safe, Gunter.” I wondered if she had her hands clasped to hide any shaking.

I tried to ignore the uncomfortable silence Merlin and Gunter left us with. Everyone was patched up but exhausted. With the tatami mats still on the floor, our best option was to sleep. But I was jittery. Sleep wasn't going to be simple. Nausea threatened to swell again when I lied down. Takumi and his retainers stood guard despite Kamui's urging. It was only once Merlin returned, alone, to put up arcane defenses that they relented.

The moonlight vanished, leaving us in darkness.

.

I couldn't have slept long. It felt like minutes had passed when I was made painfully aware of the burning in my gut. Ignoring it any longer wasn't an option. Rolling to my knees, I covered my mouth. I had to at least make it out of the hut.

My own bag tripped me to sprawl in the dirt. _Shit._ I barely managed to crawl the last few feet.

“Megan? _Oh—_ ” A featherlight touch came to rest on my shoulders as I heaved. “That's not good.” My mouth burned now, as it was mostly stomach acid coming out. I hadn't eaten much before falling into Valla, and I'd already lost that.

“Move.” I was pulled upright by my shoulders. Merlin ordered through my coughing, “Let's go.”

Despite the brusqueness, she offered what support she could. Her hand rose to my forehead. There was some swearing. Magic sparked painfully across my skin, and I drew away. I was gently lowered to the ground, just before I doubled over again. I think she was talking to Kamui?

Soon I found Merlin kneeling beside me, unconcerned with the smell. “I should have seen the signs. You've absorbed too much energy—not used to it, are you?” I couldn't quite shake my head, but she understood. Her fingers lifted my arm. “Summon one of your spirits. Stay back,” she told someone.

Did I have them with me? Of course, I'd slept with the planks in my jacket. Focusing was difficult. A bright orange flash stung my eyes and brought more sparks. My palm burned. I heard wood give and topple.

“You can't heal this. I can't even try to drain her myself. Outside magic might make this worse.” She was speaking with Kamui again. To me she ordered, “Wind, now.”

The spell was blasted just after she lifted my palm to the sky. A funnel came out with enough force I feared the beam supporting my back would give. _Oh._ My arm dropped to my side, leaden. Merlin swore again. “Sorry,” I bit out.

“That should do it for now. We can't risk getting caught. Anything else you need to get out?”

I went to speak, but it wasn't words falling from my mouth. She kindly waited until I was done to lift me to my feet again. My head ached, blood pulsing with a rapid heartbeat. I was still exhausted, but now my body was rebelling against me. What a time to get sick. Magic sick?

“Sorry...”

“I should've caught this. Hold her steady.”

Someone did. It hurt to keep my eyes open, even in the dark. I would've fallen again if it weren't for the hands. My apologies finally reached ears. “It's alright,” Kamui murmured. “Just try to get some rest, okay?”

I felt like a child again, mumbling 'okay' as I was gently lowered to lie back down. That wasn't my usual pillow. Merlin's blurry face was over me as she brushed away hair clinging to sweaty skin. Her legs were cool beneath my neck. I hoped I wasn't hurting her.

“You're still a novice. I should've better prepared you.” She tested my forehead again. It was covered by a wet cloth. Focusing on her voice was getting difficult. “That much energy is dangerous...”

I blinked away the tears. Now closing my eyes hurt too. Clumsily drying them, I muttered into my sleeve out of embarrassment. “I'm sorry... I just... wanted to help...” And now I was causing them more trouble. Typical.

“You did.”

“I couldn't let them... die... or... or I...”

Unable to think of the horrors, let alone speak them, I turned to cough and dislodge the lump in my throat. A gentle hand soothed my furrowed brow. Its coolness was a blessing. Eventually I faded once more, too exhausted to trouble the waking world any longer.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's action actually went over a heavy revision, and fairly recently too. As in like, this week, right before it was scheduled to go up. RIP my sanity. But I think it goes a LOT smoother now, and the stakes feel more authentic. Overall, I'm much happier with this version. Even if it shaved years off of my life to edit it so close to release.
> 
> Playlist still exists, and has been updated! Want a sneak peek at next chapter's song? [Take a looksie!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr)


	11. Swaying and Being Swayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it can only go up from here, but there's a little wallowing first.

.

.

.

' _Eye-to-eye, our worlds collided_  
 _Ear-to-ear, you kept me smiling_  
 _Kept me happy, kept me grounded, before I flew away_  
 _[…] I don't understand what you see in me_  
 _'Cause I'm just another story (that's not worth the reading)_  
 _[…] (Am I worth believing?) I'm not so sure_ '  
“StopRewind” by NateWantsToBattle

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Swaying and Being Swayed

.

.

My mother was humming. I could hear her now, while she gently petted my hair. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see in the dark, let alone without my glasses. I could tell I had a fever.

“Mama?”

The petting stopped. “Yes, sweetie?”

I closed my eyes, tears leaving hot trails down my cheeks. “I missed you,” I whispered.

The petting resumed. I basked in the familiarness, and the quiet. Shuffling sounds reminded me she had dogs. Thankfully they weren't jumping up and being a nuisance. I was too sick to have patience for them, as much as I loved them.

“I shared our song with a friend.”

“Our song?”

“ _You are my sunshine,_ ” I croaked, then coughed. Nope, couldn't sing right now. She offered water to soothe my throat. After some deep breaths, I continued. “She was really nice. Sings like an angel. Wish you met her.”

My hair was finally pulled back and twisted so it wasn't tickling my neck. The cloth was removed in favor of a hand. “You're still burning up.”

Didn't I know it. I sighed. “Please don't make me take cold showers. I hate cold showers.”

“Cold showers are better than dying.”

More tears flowed, unbidden. I nearly choked. “I don't want to die.”

“You won't. I promise.” The cloth was back and cooler than before. I sighed in relief. She gently traced my cheek with her thumb. “Get some more rest, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.” I wouldn't argue that. I was still so tired. “Love you, Mama.”

“Love you too.”

She sounded choked up. I had already lost enough fluids, but I couldn't stop crying. Not when my mom was sad. I reached for her hand, pleading, “Don't leave me.”

“I'll be right here,” she promised, squeezing my hand back.

“Don't leave. Please. Stay. _Please._ ” She tried to shush me, but I had to make her understand. “I didn't tell you I love you enough. I love you, Mama. Don't leave like... like...”

With a deep inhale, her voice came out soft and sweet. “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..._ ”

I sniffled as the world melted away.

“Please don't... take, my sunshine... away...”

And I was gone.

.

Morning kicked in the door far too early.

Someone gently shook me. “Megan. We need to go.” Curling up didn't deter them. “I know, I hate waking up early too. How're you feeling?”

It was Kamui. Opening crusty eyes, I squinted at the blurry hut.

It had only been a dream.

The tears came again. I wiped them away, furious. I hated dreaming.

“Shitty,” I finally answered Kamui. My throat was clenched and far too dry. I tried a few coughs. Didn't help. Every inch of me ached. I rose like the dead, hunching over to cradle my head. Muscles in my back screamed. A headache was pounding. I trembled.

“Drink some water.”

I grimaced, pushing his canteen away. “I'm sick.”

Despite his own exhaustion, he chuckled. “Merlin said it's not contagious. Go ahead, you need some water.” He offered my hat and glasses next, and apologized for 'getting familiar' to check on my wounds. No healing rods allowed, per Merlin's orders. At least last night's flux of nosferatu and healing magic seemed to have kept my guts intact. He kept me steady after helping me up. “Are you going to be okay to walk?”

I had no idea. I was shivering from exhaustion. It felt like the room was tilting. “Yeah.” We were too close to the canyon to linger. Corrin was out there, somewhere. We had to get moving. Moving my arm was arduous as I whispered Atticus into being. Something _snapped_ across my hand. I snatched it away, as if I'd been bitten. It certainly stung. The spirit darted around at a dizzying pace.

“Eat something.” Merlin was at my side, giving me a handful of... berries? Though my stomach growled, it also flipped. She told the look on my face, “Can't travel on an empty stomach.” Kamui's frown reminded me that he'd taken note of my eating habits. _Dammit._ So I tried. They were sweet and tangy, and more flavor than I could handle this morning.

While I focused on keeping this meager snack down, Kamui helped himself to my things. He had everything put away and slung over his shoulder before I noticed. “Geez, you really carry all of this? It's almost heavier than you are!”

I scowled. I wasn't a warrior, but I wasn't absolutely useless either. Trying to reclaim my pack proved too much excitement, the playful tug-of-war ending with my hands on my knees. _In, out. Please don't puke again._

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?”

“I'm fine.” I swallowed. Maybe if I said it enough times, it'd come true. If only I wasn't so tired. _If only I didn't feel like shit._ Just had to push through.

The others' words blended together. I watched the sunlight peek over the decrepit town. Golden rays filtered through caved roofs, splashing across walls left standing. Farming tools lied abandoned. It was a small mercy we hadn't stumbled across any remains, though surely there had been casualties. To think, Yokoramoto had once been full of life. The village was yet another victim to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. If the Big Bad hadn't been a problem, could this have been avoided? Or were these countries doomed to tear each other apart? Was Corrin's family always fated for war?

A hand clapped me on the back. I gasped. _Definitely pulled something._ Hinata frowned. “You doing okay?”

I shook my head, then nodded. “M'fine.”

“You look like you're gonna fall over! Here, you know what?” He turned around and crouched. “Climb on, I'll give you a lift. It'll be fine! It's like extra training!” I grimaced, trying to wave away his offer. But even that small motion made me sway. I pressed a hand to my forehead. _Focus. You can do this._ The ground wasn't _actually_ moving, after all.

“I could carry you. I've done it before.” Kamui's offer earned him a flat look. _Urf, don't jerk my head, got it._ He chirped 'helpfully,' “Just think of it as climbing shelves!”

“That...” My brain couldn't come up with a good comeback. I was already too warm, and the rising sun was only going to make it worse.

“Hey, you're already carrying her stuff! I'll carry her!”

Merlin's appearance on my other side spooked me. “You can hardly stand.” Nearly falling over probably proved her point.

She stared me down.

I swallowed.

She cocked her head towards Hinata.

My shoulders sagged. “Mkay...” All of the staring was making me uncomfortable. Better to hide my face in Hinata's hair.

She urged me to release more energy. Atticus had vanished in my distraction. Summoning again made my skin prickle, but I just needed to ask it about Corrin again. Its snout pointed... north-ish? I let the others make of that what they would. Freddy charged through the center of town until the buzz in my head eased.

Hinata kept hold of me once he stood back up. My squeak earned laughter. “Don't worry, I've gotcha!” The arms loosened around his neck. I was mortified and a little upset, but I didn't need to choke him. This was my own fault, anyway. I could only hope I wouldn't slow them down.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the world go on without me.

.

“Merlin? Could I ask you a few questions?” When she gestured for him to continue, Kamui couldn't quite keep quiet. “You... You've met with my sister? Corrin?”

He had been mulling over it all morning. It was only for my sake that he'd held it in for so long. I needed rest. But after so many years of absolutely nothing, to finally have someone he could ask about his twin! The exhaustion of yesterday's trial seemed to vanish when that single thought came back: She was close. Or, at least closer than she'd been since her capture.

The simple nod was disappointing. Wasn't there anything else the witch could add? He prodded, “Where did you meet her? _How_ did you meet? How has she been, all this time?” Her head had turned. She stared. His ears twitched. “I'm sorry if I'm being overbearing but... you have to understand, I haven't seen her since we were very young.”

“Nohrians kidnapped her after killing our father,” Takumi muttered. Oboro was scowling. Kamui couldn't refute the truth. He himself was still wrestling with their recent run-in with Nohrians—well, a Nohrian and some sort of nomad.

Merlin inclined her head. “I sympathize, for what little that's worth.” Her voice wasn't quite as soft as when she tended to their sick compatriot. There was a hint of bitterness. Her expression smoothed as she returned to a neutral, even tone. “I've only known her for a few days. I'm afraid I can't provide answers to all of your questions.”

“But you met her,” Kamui pressed. “You _saw_ her, in-person.”

“She shares your eyes. Your hair.” Her gaze shifted. “And ears.” They twitched at the mention. So did her lips. “A stranger sharing all of that and your sister's name would be too much of a coincidence.”

He grinned. _She HAS met her. I can't believe it!_ “Then, what was she like?”

Merlin deliberated as she examined the road ahead. It allowed him another chance to marvel over the fact that, yes, she was floating. He had seen a few diviners levitate in their summoning. But this was something else entirely. Maybe Azura could enlighten him later, if her scary witch stories held any nuggets of truth. After he'd gotten some more information about his twin. Finally, Merlin gave her answer. “It has been quite some time since I've seen such selflessness and compassion. Or naivety.” Kamui's eyebrows rose.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Takumi snapped. While he didn't really bring Corrin up, no one was allowed to disparage family. Kamui might've been a little proud.

Merlin calmly met the young man's irritation. “She was a princess locked away in a tower for most of her life, unable to leave. I imagine the world would be no different than fairytales, for her.”

“Wait—a tower?” Kamui's rising heart sank. _What did they do to my sister?_ “For... for all of these years?”

“Her location was King Garon's best kept secret. It is little wonder he didn't let her roam around.” His anguish must have been obvious. Merlin's blunt tone eased. “For a prisoner, she was treated well. I would say she and Lady Azura have that in common.”

Kamui glanced at Azura, who had remained silent. At first he'd thought it was from a sore throat. But now he wondered if her lips were sealed for other reasons.

“They treated her well enough that she kept her title as a princess. When prisoners were brought before her for punishment, it was her word that spared their lives.” That certainly got his attention. His head whipped around, incredulous. A prisoner, allowed to pardon other prisoners? Merlin continued, “I wouldn't suffer the king of Nohr to live, but his children are not so cruel.”

Takumi scoffed. “Anyone who supports that mad king can't be called 'compassionate'. Comparing our family to those _Nohrians_ is laughable.” He swung an arm out. “They killed our father! Kidnapped our sister! Their Faceless invade and destroy our villages!”

Kamui winced, glancing at Hinata's passenger. “Takumi...”

“They're despicable people! Am I wrong?”

“No, but—”

The group was startled by the crackle of magic, and the way Merlin almost seemed to materialize ahead. Kamui couldn't help reaching for his sword. Energy thrashed at her feet. Her voice was eerily gentle in comparison. “It was the children of this mad king who saved the lives of Hoshidan spies, because Lady Corrin wished them to live. You also have them to thank for your survival of—last night. My life was saved by a prince's mercy. In turn, I was able to protect yours. Or are you so confident you could have fought your way out of there?”

Takumi bristled, gripping his Fujin Yumi. “We wouldn't have had as much trouble if _Megan_ hadn't tried to save you!”

My head hadn't budged from Hinata's shoulder. Kamui's gut twisted. He hoped I was somehow still asleep.

“Perhaps I should retrieve Gunter, as you seem to hold yourself in such high-esteem.” The suggestion made Takumi snarl. Merlin's head tilted. “Your country would never kill a defenseless man. The Nohrians can spare a Hoshidan ninja—and you're far better than them, after all. Correct?”

No. The Hoshidan court would never let a Nohrian knight past the Great Wall of Suzanoh, let alone into the palace. He would have been killed on sight. They wouldn't risk it, barrier or no. Even if he had been brought as a prisoner, the barrier would wrack his body. He definitely would've been interrogated. People had talked about _me_ for months, even with the barrier's proof and Kamui's support. Some still talked.

Kamui's gut churned.

“Wait,” he cut in. “Did you see the ninja's face? What did they look like?”

Merlin looked his way. It felt as if the earth pulled to swallow him whole. After seeing what she was capable of, he was glad she had chosen to fight _with_ them.

“Green hair, purple scarf. Young. Recognized Lady Corrin's name. Said his name was Kaze.”

_Of course._

His retainer had found his sister after all. His hands shook. The ninja had vowed on his life to find her, but Kamui always hoped he wouldn't have to exchange them. And in the end, Nohrians had spared Kaze. Because Corrin had wanted him to live. The sister they themselves had kidnapped.

Brow furrowed, Kamui met Merlin's gaze again. “The Nohrians... They didn't hurt her?”

“Kamui? What—”

“They protected her,” Merlin answered swiftly. Her magic finally settled, as did she. Her weight shifted to her good leg. “Father notwithstanding, they treat her as family. Just as you have for Lady Azura.” Her gaze was piercing, as if she could see right through him. “Do not mistake duty to their father for malice.”

Kamui wasn't sure what to make of any of this.

Nohr was responsible for all of the pain his family had experienced for nearly two decades. Terrorizing villages, conquering the weak, invasions only prevented by Mother's barrier... Yet they treated his sister, their prisoner, with kindness. No, it wasn't Nohr that protected his sister. But then, it wasn't the princes that had ambushed his father. He was certain Ryoma had mentioned the oldest leading assaults on the borders, though. At their father's orders? But how could they accept such cruelty as acceptable? _And yet they saved Hoshidan lives, because of my sister._ Did that truly cleanse them of their sins?

Could he disentangle them from their father's?

Did it matter if he could?

“You have a right to your anger.” Levitating once more, Merlin turned to continue deeper into Hoshidan territory. “But you have no right to willingly misplace it.”

.

Merlin definitely knew her shit, luckily for me. With her magic as both protection and cloak, we were gradually able to believe that we hadn't been followed by the Vallites. Her suggestions to vent energy whenever we rested seemed to ease something coiled in my chest. And whatever was in that tea of hers knocked me right out. _That was deepest sleep I've had in years._ I was feeling a lot better by the second evening.

She dismissed my thanks with a wave. “I had to fix my mistake.”

Unfortunately, this didn't mean I was fully recovered. The festering guilt had me refuse Hinata's lift at first. But trying to keep pace with everyone made me realize just how weak I felt. Power had coursed through me like a live current during the fight. Draining it left me hollow and dazed. Apparently, my stumbling was obvious.

“Are you sure you're okay,” Kamui asked yet again. He was still carrying my things. I wished he'd stop hovering.

“I'll probably be alright.” The humor fell flat. Every breath took more effort than it should. Why was it so hot?

When picking up my pace nearly ended in me eating dirt, Takumi got fed up. He told me either I let his retainer carry me, or he was going to carry me himself. I conceded quickly. Hinata cheerfully accepted my thanks and waved off quiet apologies. Said something about carrying me until I smiled again. He was a good person. He didn't point out my tears, even when it got his shoulder damp.

Being this weak was the absolute worst. I couldn't do anything fun, couldn't pull my own weight, could barely even function. I was just miserable.

.

Kamui gave me the cloth for the dividers to hold while he drove the poles into the ground for camp. My attention was pulled from the stack to Takumi's huff. “Let Oboro handle that. We need wood.”

I nodded, resigned. _Can't even do this, huh._ Only after handing it over and noticing his impatience did I realize he meant for me to help with firewood. _Oh. Well, I'm still useful, I guess._ Kamui smiled. The retainers were exchanging looks. My shoes scuffed the dirt as I trailed behind Takumi. Frederick lit our way, orange light setting the forest aglow. Metaphorically.

We visited Valla the other day, but it already felt like a fortnight ago. If only I could collapse into a mattress and sleep for a month. It was all get up and go, do this, find that. Even ignoring everything in the canyon, this 'road trip' had been constant movement. I was just so tired. How did anyone keep at it, one-hundred percent, everyday? For all of my optimism and silliness, times like these I felt wearier than a twenty-six-year-old should. There wasn't a dark, quiet place for me to hole up, either.

But I wasn't the only one dealing with all of this. Hell, this wasn't the first time others had to pick up my slack. Complaining wouldn't be right. I had to suck it up. Stay strong. I could breakdown on my own time. If I got any after this. If nothing killed me.

“You can carry the firewood.” Takumi's voice cut through the dark fog. Right. I wasn't alone. I swallowed and nodded. “Don't be stubborn, or you'll get sick again and slow us down.”

I wasn't sure that was how this magic sickness worked. But an overworked body was more susceptible to illness. _I'd hate to get sick-sick on TOP of magic-sick._ Was it any different at this point? “...yes, sir.”

He scoffed. Huffy, as usual. _Teenagers._

_...How old is he?_ The question always came back. Was a sixteen-year-old about to be pulled into a war? How old was Sakura, or Elise? My gut churned. The world hardly cared about a few kids in the grand scheme of things. Like Daisuke. And I couldn't do anything when things went south. At best, I could carry sticks and scrolls. Some help _that_ would be. Sure, I could tell them everything I knew. But who was going to believe a foreigner? So much of it was inaccurate already, anyway. How could I account for _twins?_ I harbored an outdated copy of the future like a lifeline. Misinformation could be deadly.

I dried my eyes on the shoulder of my jacket. Takumi's head turned at the jostling branches. “You good?” I nodded. “Can you hold more?” Another nod. He turned away. My shoulders sagged.

Traipsing through the woods alone with Takumi was awkward. I didn't want to seem too jumpy. But between him and the forest, I was on edge. He wasn't making smalltalk either. _No way in hell I'M filling the silence._ Thankfully we didn't go terribly far from camp before we started to double back. An ambush would've been awful.

The prince came to a halt. Immediately I followed suit, gaze darting. Had I spoken too soon? He spun around. The bow remained on his back, but his furrowed brow wasn't exactly reassuring. His arms were crossed as he stared me down.

“Aren't you going to ask for it back?”

What a non-sequitur. I honestly had no clue what he meant. “...what?”

He sighed, hand moving to dig for something. _He has POCKETS?_ The discovery was probably more shocking than it should've been. I stopped ogling as a familiar red-and-black device came out. My eyebrows shot up. He had that with him? Actually, of course he'd keep the collateral close. But he had it _on_ him? “Your 'cell phone,'” he added unnecessarily.

I stared at it.

Saying I didn't want my phone back was a lie. I wanted to turn it on and drown myself in music. Scroll through old fanart. Jot down some quick digital notes. Do the impossible and message friends and family. I wanted it so badly. Even just to hold it in my hands. But the reality was I couldn't, even if my arms weren't full.

“No.” I shifted my burden, wincing at the rough bark. “It's collateral.”

I didn't like the way Takumi was looking at me—I didn't like how he stared. He flipped the device in his grip. I twitched. _As if he'd fumble it._

“You gave me this because you didn't have proof about...” Alarm must have flashed across my face. I thought he'd forgotten about the curse for a moment. He finished lamely, “Everything.”

“Yes, sir.”

“But now I've seen it. So...” He flipped the phone again before holding it out. “I'm giving it back.”

Frederick's glow reflected off of the screen. It was almost beckoning. Was he just playing with me? If I reached for it, was he going to yank it away and say 'sike'? No, that was too cruel. Takumi could be stubborn and suspicious, but he wasn't an absolute asshole. And that wasn't a view through rose-colored glasses.

I deliberated. He huffed. I pointed out, “I haven't really, well, proven where I'm from.”

“Do you want it back or not?”

“Of _course_ I do.” If he was going to snap at me, I was going to snap back. My vision blurred with frustration. Deep breaths. I focused on the bundle of sticks in my hands. “But your trust is more important.”

Then my vision was red. Not in anger—he had shoved the phone in my face, causing the branches to slip to the forest floor. I fumbled, not wanting to drop it too. “Shit.” I knelt and eyed the prince moving to help clean my mess. “Takumi—”

“I don't want to carry it around anymore.” He pointed a stick. I drew away to avoid losing an eye. Was it supposed to be a sword? “And after what we saw, _maybe_ your story sounds a little less crazy.” _Well, that's certainly an improvement._ “It's still crazy, though. And I'm still holding onto that knife.”

_Did Kamui more good than it did me._ If Takumi was going to be so pushy about it, there really was no other choice but to tuck it away. The familiar weight slipped into my back pocket. “Okay.” I snatched that damn stick away from him. “No touchy. _I'm_ carrying the sticks.”

_I appreciate this trust you're giving me. Please let me pull my own weight around here._

Takumi scoffed. “Fine, whatever.” He stood back up, offering a hand when I finished my gathering.

_Ouch._ His gloves were abrasive against still tender skin. But that reminded me. “Do you know where I can get some gloves?” Better start looking for more protective gear.

“Not around here. Ask Oboro.”

That made sense. Bundle under my arm, I flexed my fingers. _Double ouch._ Freddy's orange glow wasn't the greatest to see by. My thumb traced developed blisters. I ignored Takumi's muttering as I turned on my phone to assess the damage in better lighting. A flat 'oh' escaped. Besides the bubbles, the skin was red with scars like brush strokes. My palm was quite the abstract piece now. The marks looked like a fern here, a clawmark there... Red twined partway up the thumb, pointer and middle fingers. It had to be from the rampant magic. No doubt the other hand looked similar. Add these to my list of stupid mistakes, not limited to the two arrow wounds I was lucky to have survived.

Takumi was staring. I shoved my phone, and hand, into a pocket. _Triple ouch._ The wince was forced into a smile. At least this silence on our way back wasn't as awkward.

It didn't take long for the device to be noticed. The screen reflected firelight like a beacon. Kamui's face brightened when he recognized it. “Oh, you brought it with you!”

I peeked at his brother. _Yep, totally._ It was just me and the Hoshidans for the moment. Merlin was foraging for more of the herbs in her knock-out drink. A little show wouldn't hurt. Kamui scooted closer. I didn't miss how the retainers leaned in. Screen unlocked, I lingered on my wallpaper again. _Hey, Trey._ I answered Kamui's question before he could ask it, not wanting to dwell on it. Then I gasped. I could show him my family!

I tapped and flicked through folders. I had gone on a picture saving spree at some point... Ah, the aptly named Memories album. _Shit, almost 350 of them._ It took a lot of scrolling to find the right ones. The past whispered, slipping a ball of warmth into my chest. “ _This_ little shit...” A smile grew, unfettered. “...is one of my little brothers.”

Talking about my family came easily, more so when I could stare at their faces. I mentioned Trey's many talents, how hardworking my mother is, that I used to talk history with Ethan. Joking about how Trey was 'me but better' let me gush about how proud of him I was: Coaching football, defending his friends, being really good with computers. Him being in the military scared me, even if he worked on planes outside of war zones. Kamui teased offhand that Trey reminded him of Takumi, which I confirmed before the archer could protest. _Smart AND athletic—though I think Trey is better with animals, working at a vet. He's done a little of everything. Has Takumi done any art?_ I wondered if they could've been friends. I had less to talk about for Ethan, but that was a can of worms I didn't feel like opening right now. Happy thoughts time.

“How old are they?” Kamui's head tilted with the answer. He had looked lost in thought. “Huh. They're around my age.”

I couldn't help the incredulous look I gave Kamui. “You're twenty?”

“Twenty-one, yes. Er... how old did you think I was?”

Thinking on it, I realized I hadn't really thought about his age much. The game avatars had all been about self-inserting anyway. So I shrugged. The pause gave Hinata enough time to interrupt, though it wasn't about the phone like I expected. “How old are _you?_ ” My eyebrows rose.

Oboro smacked him, hissing, “ _Hinata! You don't ask a woman her age!_ ”

Recovering, I laughed. “Go ahead and guess!”

“She's twenty-six.”

I twisted around. _Ow._ “Kamui!” _How dare he just grin back at me._ A few people seemed to choke on the number. I mock-huffed. “I can't believe you ruined my fun—yeah, twenty-six.” I offered jazz hands and a little, “Tada?”

“You do _not_ look twenty-six,” Oboro muttered.

“Or _act_ like it,” Takumi added. Double-team, ouch.

“What's that one phrase? 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional'? It's not like there's some universal standard to aging anyway. Wait—how old are _you_ all?”

Azura was twenty-two, only a smidge older than Kamui. Hinata boasted about how he was older than his lord, (“Only by a few months!” “Hey, that counts for something! Right?!”) having turned twenty a few days ago! He didn't seem too bothered that we hadn't celebrated it. But he gladly accepted the offer to party first chance we got. Oboro frowned when he pointed out how she was the youngest here at eighteen. Maybe this was why Takumi was taller than I'd expected. Or maybe I just had to stop expecting anything, again. It felt odd to hear I was close in age to the eldest prince. And to finally pin exact years to once ambiguously-aged characters.

“I wonder how old Merlin is...” Oboro tapped her chin, contemplating. _Says the one who just complained about asking ladies their ages._ Maybe she was thinking about fashion.

“Show us some more!” Hinata gestured at my phone. If he wasn't careful, he was going to fall into the campfire. “Do you have anymore family?”

“A _lot_ of family, but I don't have pictures of them all. How about...” I switched apps, smiling at my brother's face in the interim. “I can play you some music.” I truly had missed the ease of electronics. _What I wouldn't do for an unlimited power source and my bluetooth earbuds._ My fingers moved on automatic, somehow not missing the routine even though it had been months. I clicked to shuffle my singing playlist.

The phone blasted a man's scream on full volume. I nearly flung it into the fire. “Shit!” The others either jumped or reached for their weapons. But it was just James Brown, singing about how good he felt. I brought it back down to an acceptable volume. They were staring at me like I cradled a grenade—even Takumi and Azura, who had seen my phone before. I snorted, and then fell into a fit of giggles.

Merlin materialized from the trees, sparking hands at the ready. “Feel Good” played in the background as the group watched me gasp and cry into my hands from the laughter.

“It wasn't— _that_ funny but— _your faces—_ ”

“What... is that?”

“Megan's phone,” Kamui told the witch, as if that explained everything. He was patting my back to encourage actual breathing. “Everything's fine! It just startled us.” My stomach ached. I held my breath, only to have the laughter bubble out again. Fists squashed against my eyelids, I begged myself to stop.

“I thought you were in danger.” Merlin wasn't so amused. Apologies were disjointed, and only half-genuine.

By the time I calmed down, she had left again to recollect the herbs. I let them listen a little longer before I shut the thing off. Still seventy-four percent! Battery saver was a, well, lifesaver. I smiled at the device before tucking it away. I'd really needed that laugh, silly as it was. My chest felt lighter. The thoughts that weighed so heavily had vanished. The negativity wasn't allowed to come back for at least a day. _I should thank Takumi._ Not even the gross tea or stinging salve could ruin this good mood. I curled up on my mat, welcoming the drowsiness.

.

Takumi asked one morning, “Did you just make a cat noise?” I rubbed my eyes, blinked owlishly, then shrugged. I'd been stretching, so I probably had.

“See? Lord Takumi heard it too!”

“We _all_ heard it,” Oboro muttered to her comrade. Her odd look wasn't a surprise. _I'm self-aware._

Kamui chuckled through a yawn. “It's not the strangest noise she's made.” The others turned to me with varying expressions. I furrowed my brow, squinted, then shook my head. I had no clue what he was talking about either. I tried to tone done my weird habits in this world. Then he poked my side, surprising a yip out of me. “Like that,” he laughed.

I may have been threatened by Takumi when I tried beating his brother with my shoe.

.

We visited a village for supplies, and a breather. Merlin would've stuck out more if I hadn't given her my Hoshidan hat, and if she hadn't disappeared for a bit. I'll admit, I wondered if she had up and left us until she reappeared on our way out.

I remembered to ask Oboro about gloves in-between her haggling. Instead of answering, she grabbed my hand for a thorough examination. Did she have the ability to measure with her eyes now? She didn't mention the scars. At last she released me. “I'll see what I can do.” I bobbed my head, and left her to her work.

Unfortunately, the village didn't have much more than herbs and food to barter with. Anything more expensive would require a more complex market. Hinata would have to wait for his birthday feast. Still, better than nothing.

It was only when the village was behind us that I noticed Kamui's frown. A nudge got him to confess he worried for their safety. “If Nohr suspects Corrin is here, they may send more Faceless to harass our borders to intimidate us into returning her.” That sounded likely. Garon would send Faceless regardless, but his children would do _anything_ for her. Takumi suggested they talk to Ryoma once we returned to the palace. No one objected to picking up the pace.

I mulled over the idea for a few days before finally approaching Merlin as we set up for the night. “Ma'am? Could I ask a favor?”

She stood half-turned, on her way to gather more herbs, or so I assumed. Most nights, I didn't even see her in camp before I passed out. She appraised me in the dim light. “Training, is it?”

_I guess it's not hard to guess what I want._ After seeing her in battle, I wouldn't have been surprised if I wasn't the first to beg her to teach them. Even light rain had been repelled with waves of her hand. There was clearly a lot I could learn from her. I swallowed. “I want to know how to use magic, and not fuck up.” Maybe I was still a little upset about nearly saying 'el-lightning.' Plus, as I pointed out, “I don't know when I have—I dunno, 'too much energy.' I've only been doing this for a few months.”

“I can tell.” _Well you didn't have to go for the throat._ She shifted, on solid ground after floating all day. The crossed arms weren't reassuring. Neither was her unrelenting stare. Her words came slow and careful. “Are you absolutely certain you want me to teach you?”

“I have my spirit contracts, but I haven't had a chance to learn much about arcane stuff.” There was only so much I could glean from what little Akane could get for me.

“Are you certain you want _me_ to teach you _,_ ” she repeated. There was something bitter about it. Her head jerked towards the others. Most returned to their work, pretending they weren't eavesdropping. Except for the princes. Merlin added, “The spells I know aren't child's play.”

“I'm not a child.”

“My curses have rearranged and removed guts.”

Gesturing at my stomach, I couldn't help the sass. “Been there, done that.”

She cocked her head, eyes dark. “Could you live with someone else's guts on your hands?”

It brought to mind the Vallite that had killed herself on Hinata's sword. The image of her red throat popped up at odd moments. Not all of Anankos' soldiers were possessed or undead after all. Fear could eliminate the need for either. Even if they were puppets, it didn't make their deaths any less gruesome. The smell of burnt meat churned my stomach at first.

Swallowing, I told her what spurred me to ask in the first place. “I can't sit around while my friends get killed, or when someone tries to use me as leverage.” I'd rather see the insides of strangers spurred by hatred or fear than theirs. _If worse comes to worst, I'd rather try and get myself killed than be their doom._ When she didn't relent, I added, “If you don't teach me, I'll experiment some more and explode or something.”

There, her lips twitched! She turned away. “I suppose I can't allow that. Very well. You've been warned.”

I bowed, murmuring thanks. _If I could learn how to do half—no, a TWENTIETH of what you can, I think I'll be good._ There was the giddiness of learning more magic, tempered by knowing what it could do to people. I had wanted to rip apart a Faceless for the princes. My thoughts had turned violent with rage and fear during our Valla escape. Would learning dark magic exacerbate these urges? It didn't matter. I had to stay alive, to try to help the others live. I needed everything I could get. _I'll have to be responsible with it._

A firm hand startled me. Kamui clasped my shoulder, lips pursed. The thin line spoke of his disapproval before he did. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” was my quick answer. Part of me was rankled at his doubt, but I wrestled it down. _I understand where he's coming from._ I had to ease his fears as best I could while Merlin was gone. “She knows what she's doing, and I'll know better next time.”

“Yes, but...” He stopped, sighed, and started again. “Dark magic can turn on you.”

“I figured that out,” I snarked. That earned a grimace. I apologized and moved on. “But if worse comes to worst, I'll know what to look out for. After all...” My glance at Takumi didn't go unnoticed. I just couldn't stop thinking about the spell he'd taken to his chest, and what a powerful curse could mean for all of us. “The Big Secret is cursed. What _other_ curses could they use?”

Kamui watched his brother strike up a fire. This wasn't an easy thing for him to swallow, with recent events. But I needed him to trust me on this. Maybe that was asking too much, after the lies he'd discovered. Palms stung from nails digging in. I still hadn't apologized. But why did 'sorry' feel hollow on my tongue?

“I know it's asking a lot,” I muttered instead. The embers grew with Takumi's care until they crackled and snapped at his hands. “If you have any questions at all—about the magic, or me, or... _anything._ I'll answer everything outside of the curse.” I could tell Kamui was watching me now. Meeting his gaze would mean acknowledging my watering eyes, and I was done with crying. _Deep breaths._ I continued. “And... thank you. What happened back there... I did something stupid. You had to save me. Again.”

He sighed. “I told you, you don't need to thank me for that.”

“Yes. I do. You came to save me instead of going somewhere safe. I wanted to do something you didn't, but—then you came and did it anyway. To save me. And then again.” Normally my jaw locked up when admitting something unpleasant. But the words were falling out. “I shouldn't have expected you to risk your life for Nohrians—but I got mad, irrationally, and I thought 'what if it was Corrin in trouble' and I was scared that—I didn't expect you to come after me. I _really_ didn't.”

“Megan—hey.” Kamui tried to peer into my face, rubbing my back. “It's alright! It was my choice.”

“Was it?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. This sigh was longer, releasing something heavy into the air between us. He lowered his voice. “I know they can't all be evil. I shouldn't have assumed they were even Nohrian from such a distance. Merlin proves dark magic could exist outside of Nohr. I'm sorry you got injured because I hesitated—”

“Not your fault.”

“—but in the end, I'm glad you went after them. We met two—interesting people...” An honest smile was on his face when I glanced over. “And, I heard the first news about my sister in years.”

And I guess looking at it that way, the trip was sort of an overall win. Ignoring all of the pain and turmoil. He seemed a lot happier every time Corrin was mentioned. It wasn't 'if we find her' anymore, in his mind. It was 'when we find her.' Even now, his eyes burned that much brighter.

_What will he do if she doesn't remember him? If she chooses Nohr?_ I crushed those thoughts and let them disperse like ash on the wind. I had to stay positive, for both of us.

“And about the whole 'ask questions' thing...” Kamui nudged me. “You don't have to tell me _everything._ I know you have some things you're not ready to share. And that's okay. I just want you to be honest if you're not okay. You don't even have to tell me why, just... don't lie about it.” A finger poked my cheek. I swatted it away. He grinned. “Okay?”

“Okay, okay.” I couldn't help smiling back. _He's not angry with me._ What a relief. I had been afraid he'd been harboring a grudge, but clearly not _everything_ was different about this version of the Fates World. “Not gonna take advantage of my promise to be honest? I'll even tell you embarrassing stories from my childhood. Or now-hood.” That got a chuckle.

“Maybe over dinner. I'd like to hear more about your home.”

.

Following this, Merlin's training didn't go like I expected it to. _Again, with my expectations._

“Now that you're mostly recovered from your 'mishap,' we can work on your stamina.”

I thought mine was at least average, at this point. “So... jogging?”

That smile didn't bode well. “Not quite.”

She claimed the best way for me to work on my arcane endurance on the move was to float. Not like my previous attempts, propped on tables or above a lake. She wanted me to keep pace with everyone else—as in, float _and_ move. That was something I hadn't tried before. Spirits and spells could move me if I wasn't prone or attached to something, but that wasn't sustainable. No, I had to perpetuate the floating itself.

“Can't I use those incantations you used back in—that place?”

“I'm sorry,” Merlin drawled, “but that sounds like someone regretting their decision to take my lessons.”

An hour in, I wasn't. But after that, maybe a little. Have you ever done chair squats? A real pain. Ever tried to hold that position as long as possible without falling on your ass? It was like that. By the way, your feet can't touch the ground, so you have to balance without that anchor. All while maintaining walking speed. _I'm still carrying my things, and I'M the one using a spirit to keep track of Corrin._ There was some grumbling on my part. I stumbled a lot. Couldn't do it longer than a few minutes at first, and it deteriorated over the day.

The problem wasn't in the power it took, but the nuance. You can't pick a lock while hefting crates and dodging fireballs, for example. Even Merlin had needed to stop floating to levitate me and use combat spells, when I was injured. So I had to make it (magical) muscle memory. I told the others not to slow down. _This is just another training session, sans my usual company._ I agreed with Merlin that Kamui shouldn't catch me, despite his concern. I jogged whatever distance had built up before trying again. The motivation was there, it was just hella tiring.

But Merlin figured I could do better. Her suggestion to zap me each time I dropped was probably a joke. Kamui still shot that one down. So instead, she went for positive reinforcement. “If you can float for ten consecutive minutes,” she said over a lunch break, “I'll teach you about wards.”

“Wards? Like, shields and barriers?”

“You said you wanted to protect your loved ones.” The witch sipped from the bitter herbal tea she shared. “I would say those would be a good place to start.”

Being able to create a barrier would be helpful. _It must be similar to the 'umbrella' she makes for the rain._ Would it defend against magic or against physical projectiles? Could it be for both? Spirits were interrupted briefly by weapons, but magic forcibly ejected them back into the ether. They at least blocked the latter, for my sake. _Though I'd rather they didn't get hit at all... wait!_

“What if I put a shield on a spirit? To protect it. Maybe make it stronger? Or, _or_ , or maybe it could become a moving shield. Make a _bigger_ shield. If they ran with a ward, would it leave a trail of protective magic or— _ohhhh my god I need to TRY THINGS._ ”

Kamui chuckled. “Just try not to hurt yourself? Please?”

“It'll probably be fine.”

Each evening, Merlin had me stand a ways from camp for a few minutes of throwing any magic I could. There wasn't much more than fizzles after a long day. Missing someone who wasn't even trying to fight back was irritating. Anything that _did_ hit bounced off or was absorbed. Were those the wards she meant? My questions fell on deaf ears. I jotted down several ideas before bed.

.

After over a week of endless training and travel, Merlin suddenly declared, “We need to stop.”

I did just that, asking what she meant. Kamui added, “We're nearly to Daisen and—”

“You're sprinting without a race. Everyone will run themselves ragged trying to keep this pace up.”

“Says the slave driver,” Oboro muttered. Was that in my defense, or just an opportunity for snark?

Kamui hesitated, examining us. I _was_ tired, not just from Merlin's training. But we had all agreed to a faster pace. Atticus showed that Corrin's path had been steadily aiming for the capital, and he clearly wanted to be the first to greet her. “Does... anyone need to rest?” I wasn't going to be the one to say so.

Takumi scoffed. “We didn't exactly stop for lunch. Today _or_ yesterday.” Right, he _had_ mentioned that yesterday. Trust him to be the first to air out grievances. Even his family wasn't safe.

“I... I suppose you're right.” Kamui ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long, some locks way past his shoulders. “Our sister seems to be well on her way to Castle Shirasagi, where Mother and the others will greet her. I might be eager, but I should consider your feelings as well. I'm sorry, everyone.” His brother shook his head with a sigh, but didn't heckle him anymore.

“I want to meet her, too,” I promised. She was related to Kamui, who I owed my life to thrice over. Even if she wasn't exactly the same, I believed she was just as compassionate and friendly. I grinned. “I hope her ears twitch like yours.”

Twitch. “Th-they might.”

“I wonder if she'll be an adorable dork, too.”

This teased a smile out of him like I hoped it would. “Orochi's influenced you,” Kamui accused. “I knew I should've stopped her.”

“Oh, no, I thought you were a dork before then. You rambled about plants and food for an hour.”

“You listened happily!”

“Yeah? And?”

“You also like to climb shelves.”

“Uh, excuse me, I _scale mountains,_ thank you.” I was prepared this time. It made him laugh.

Oboro cut in. “So, we're stopping then? _Ooh!_ ” She clapped her hands together, bright and hopeful. “If Daisen is close, then _that_ means we must be near Yokete!”

“Yokete?” That one didn't ring a bell. “What's that?”

“Hot springs!”

The quick reply made Kamui laugh. “It's a city, not _just_ hot springs. Though Sakura did highly recommend them...” Mulling it over, he nodded. “All right. We can spend the night in Yokete, as an apology for rushing everyone. It's only a little out of our way.” He gave us that boyish smile of his. “Maybe I can bring Corrin later, once we're sure she's safe.”

.

Yokete was a humble city compared to the capital, but it still bustled as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Besides some curious children, most everyone else went about their business. _Thank god Merlin's borrowed Diasuke's hanten._ Here we could take care of supplies and any extra shopping we needed. Thanks to Oboro, I got some new gloves to break in. They were sturdy, but not too thick that I couldn't still be dexterous. _I feel kinda cool just wearing these._ I picked up a small pouch, too, for the miscellaneous things (rocks, frayed ribbons, seeds, etc.) collecting in my pockets.

Once we were set for the night and had our fill of dinner, we all made a beeline for the bathhouses. Baths are an underappreciated concept overall. Time to yourself, scrubbing the day off, taking a moment to just breathe? They're a godsend for bodies sore from hard work. Warm water loosened up muscles and soothed deep aches. Even cool baths were refreshing on hot days.

The fact that strangers were in the bathing area didn't bother me at this point. _As long as I can have a proper bath._ Locals chattered and teased each other, paying me no mind. Friends prying closely guarded secrets and complaining about work. I thought of Kioko and the others back at the castle, rubbing at the puckered skin on my stomach. It would be good to take a breather to catch up with everyone once we got back.

Before long, I sank into pure bliss. “Fuck yeah...”

Merlin hummed, already relaxed against the edge, head back. We sat in comfortable (relative) silence.

_Wish I could've taken my mom to one of these._

The hot spring was set in stone outdoors, giving the brilliant night sky a captive audience. Tightly woven fences kept out prying eyes. Someone on the men's side of the divider shouted about others jumping in. _Sounds like they're having fun._ I was fine doing absolutely nothing. My attention was pulled to a cerulean blur at the entrance. That had to be Azura. I lifted a hand to catch her attention in case she wanted company. She passed whispering girls and dropped her towel just before she stepped in. I peeked through foggy lenses to spy Oboro basking in a separate corner. That was just as well. I set my glasses on the ledge behind me and sank up to my chin.

Sighs of contentment sounded from our quiet spot.

_DAMN, I missed hot water._ Hopping out for ice cream afterwards sounded great.

I eventually leaned back with my glasses. Merlin had the right idea in stargazing. _I can never get enough of this sky, when I'm not stuck in my own head. So full._ I traced imaginary constellations as I listened to the life around us. A smaller spring adjacent to ours was for pregnant women and mothers with young children. I overheard kids getting scolded for splashing. _Just like my brothers and cousins._ The water rippled as someone in our spring slapped the surface, friends howling with laughter. An awed chorus rang out from the divider.

I imagined each voice was a radio signal from a star. If I blotted out my peripherals, I could pretend I was in a hot tub back on Earth. _Mom used to have one._

The water was constantly shifting. I only realized someone was wading closer when I recognized a soft voice apologizing. I sat up to give Oboro a wave. “Decided to hang out with the cool kids?” Her brow furrowed, but I wasn't sure if it was from my words or my friendliness. She chose the spot between me and Merlin.

It wasn't long before Oboro's purpose became clear. “So... you're definitely not Nohrian?” I shot a look. But her voice was low, and directed at Merlin. _At least she's being civil about it._ There were people close by glancing at us on occasion.

The witch didn't snap at the unnecessary question. Her gaze on the stars, she answered just as quietly. “I have spent time within its borders. But I was born elsewhere. I have no allegiance to the king.”

“Hmph. You're obviously not Hoshidan, but... have you spent time here?” Oboro frowned when the witch didn't answer. She pushed, “You foraged for herbs on your own, for your tea—and you haven't had any issues with our customs, but no one's explained anything to you.”

...actually, that was a good point. Those two were in the springs before me, so Oboro could've watched the witch prepare to enter. The kimono Merlin purchased earlier had been closed and tied properly. She held chopsticks with ease. I hadn't noticed until now.

“ _Megan_ has been here for months and still has trouble tying her obi.” _True, but ouch._ Oboro crossed her arms, expression threatening a scowl. “...so? Who taught you?”

Water rippled. People around us were laughing and arguing, filling the pause. I scooted closer to the conversation. Azura followed suit on my other side. _She's been very quiet lately._ I'd have to talk to her. Later.

Merlin reached up, as if to grasp those many stars. Her voice took on that soft quality again. “My husband.”

Oboro started. Remembering where we were, she only hissed, “ _Husband?_ ”

The witch sighed and sat up to roll her shoulders. It was hard to miss the pale, jagged lines crisscrossing her skin. Even if I hadn't seen her in action, the varying degrees of fading in the scars made her battle history clear. The amount on her torso alone made me wonder how the hell she survived. _Unless she's undead._ I pushed away the only half-silly thought.

Merlin answered Oboro's bewildered look, “He didn't truly teach me. But I learned. For him.”

“You... married a Hoshidan? Why? How? Who?”

“I would rather not speak of my late husband.”

Her tone was firm. And just like that, the topic was closed. Oboro clearly wanted to know more, but she respected the witch's wishes, and the dead. I looked at both of them in a new light. _Oboro isn't as pushy as Takumi. And Merlin—proof that people of totally different worlds can come together?_ It didn't mean a lot in the current political climate. But it was somewhere to start.

A young girl shrieked as she was dunked. I returned to reality with a jump. Merlin was staring. I waved faintly. Her lips quirked, easing into something more approachable. What had she said? She repeated herself for my benefit. “I could teach you.”

“Me?” Wasn't she already?

“To tie your obi.”

“Oh.” _Figures._ The smile rose unbidden. I shrugged. “Isn't it part of my charm that I'm a dumbass?”

Azura startled me by speaking up. “You shouldn't speak so poorly of yourself.” That's right, she had scolded me about this before.

“Hey, self-depreca—deprecating—” Stupid words. “Is my brand of humor. And I only _half_ mean it.”

“I still think you should find better jokes.”

“These _are_ the better jokes. I can't make the others around polite company.”

Oboro squinted. “Do I _want_ to know?”

“Probably not. Well... You _are_ eighteen. ...nah, it's just dumb shit.”

The retainer huffed and crossed her arms. _Hello, Takumi's influence._ “You know, you're _really_ difficult to read. You're...”

“Weird? Crazy? Kind of dumb?”

Her brow twitched. “A headache.”

“Ah, understandable. I love messing with people.” I shrugged. The goofiness faded. “But I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. You, Takumi, Kamui—I just want everyone to live, and be happy.” I offered my hand. She glanced at it. To encourage her, I added, “I promised Kamui I'd be honest, so I'll promise you too.”

Maybe we couldn't be best friends. But I thought well of Oboro overall. Obsession and Scary Scowl aside, her dedication to not just her lord but to her tailoring work was incredible. She could easily start her own business if she wanted. Her whirling naginata was also part of the reason I made it back to Hoshido. How she had blanched when the Vallite slit her own throat reminded me that she was just another person trying to do her best in a terrible situation. Maybe she could become Azura's friend instead? The princess certainly needed more people in her corner.

It was strange to shake her hand, let alone while naked in a hot spring. But this showed she would give me a chance to prove myself. Her grip was firm, palm rough from spinning her weapon. At least my blisters were gone.

“You're strange,” she told me like I didn't already know. “You also have a knack for getting into trouble.” _An understatement._ “But, you mean well.” She was trying. Then she frowned, holding on. “I know you're still learning about our customs, so I'll tell you: Not using the royal family's titles in public is considered too familiar, and insulting.”

I chuckled sheepishly. _I'm still seeing them through the lens of the game—as if I was their sister._ I hardly needed to slip up in front of the palace staff, or worse yet Yukimura. “Shit. Sorry, Kamui told me to stop calling him 'lord' and 'sir' and I guess it... spread.” Not technically a lie.

She snorted, letting go. “That sounds about right. Lord Kamui's just like that.”

“Ha, yeah... he is, huh?” _And thank the gods for that._

_._

Conversation surprisingly continued after we got out of the hot springs. Oboro was put off at first, but I was genuine in wanting to get to know each other.

She had taught herself how to fight after her parents' death, as the story goes. The fact that she fought so well was a testament to her drive and ability to pick things up quickly. But her pride shone brightest when she spoke about her needlework. Her tastes were sometimes surprising, but never short of beautiful. I admitted I hadn't done more than repair small holes since I was a child. The people in my life who'd had an interest in fashion hadn't been people I wanted to emulate. Before long, Oboro had forced me to hand over my torn Earth clothes to salvage what she could, including my shoes. I was still attached to them, torn and stained as they were. My hat was fine. Explaining mass-produced clothing and machine stitching _discreetly_ would've been difficult if we weren't huddled up in our room.

Azura and Merlin were drawn to ask questions, but mostly it was us two. With this opportunity, Oboro needled me (ha) on my origins. I didn't want to just come out and say 'I'm from another world' again, but I didn't know enough about the continent to make something up. _Plus, I promised._ Merlin, shockingly, came to my rescue. (“Does it really matter? She's not Nohrian. She's here now.”) Considering she was most of the reason I was clamming up, it was an unexpected relief. The tension mostly dispersed by the time we all went to bed.

The remainder of the trip was easy enough. We didn't have to camp in the thick of civilization. Kamui tried to keep from pushing us too much, but it was a very close thing. He watched the horizon, as if staring hard enough would give him super-vision to see his twin sister. Takumi got huffy.

The way back felt shorter despite covering more ground. Free of the lurking dread, I could be excited again. Stopping in villages allowed me to browse products for the souvenirs I promised Saya's kids. Oboro even gave advice when I asked. I was grateful.

I couldn't help humming or spacing out quite a few times. I was... happy, traveling with these people. I'd always had a bit of a travel bug, but being around people I didn't like or who disliked me was always a damper. Now? Takumi actually answered one of my history questions with more than four words. I got Oboro to snort, and she said I should have my hair down more often. Merlin reminded me of Saya and Momoka, and a little of my mother. Hinata and Kamui were just as friendly as before, and now I was more comfortable with opening up. I even showed Azura her poem, albeit when the others were distracted.

' _A voice rings out crystal clear, blessing countless hearts and ears. Spite the silence to heal the world, avenge the pain of that little girl. Bright as light and strong as stone, you will never be alone._ '

As she held the scroll to read, a discovery made me grin like a fool. She was wearing the bracelet, on her ankle. Had she always been wearing it, or was it a recent development? Either way, I was touched.

Kamui had his own grin one night that I tried to tease him for. He turned it back around with ease by explaining, “You said 'when we get home.' I'm glad you think of it as your home now!”

The slip of the tongue shocked me. But I couldn't resist smiling back at him. There was no denying how much I missed my loved ones, but...

_I've officially made a home here too, I guess._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I rewrote the talking-about-family scene probably five times, because I will ACTUALLY gush about my brother like a total nerd and have no regrets, but I figured I could cut some out to get on with the scene.
> 
> We're on our way back to Castle Shirasagi. What awaits the crew there? Is it Corrin? Is it something else? And what else is going on behind the scenes? Tune in next Saturday to find out, in the next episode of _Waves Z!_
> 
> Pssst, there's a playlist! [Have you a listen!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr)


	12. The Benefit of the Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can feel the approaching war breathing down your neck.

.

.

.

' _I was lost when I first lost sight of you  
_ _Caving in inside my mind  
_ _Call my name, I've been searching everywhere  
_ _Where did you go?  
Now you're here and I fear to look away  
_ _Is it real or just a lie?_ '  
“Signs” by Big Giant Circles

.

.

.

Chapter 12

The Benefit of the Doubt

.

.

The ivory walls of Castle Shirasagi were our beacon above the capital city. _Is it shining even more now?_ Maybe Kamui's excitement was contagious. Atticus scurried towards the mountain, proving me right: Corrin had been taken here.

“She's here,” Kamui breathed. It was difficult to keep up with his long legs. Atticus itself was barely in front of him. “ _She's here!_ ”

“We _know._ ” Takumi was getting fed up. I sympathized, but I also couldn't begrudge his brother the excitement. _I know Takumi might not trust Corrin, but he has to be a LITTLE excited, right?_ Maybe anxiety was making him snappy. It had been years, after all.

Merlin huffed, coming to a halt. Keeping pace was obviously difficult for her without floating. She waved away guilty looks, her smile tired. “This is what you've been waiting for. I'll catch up.” She found a wall to lean against for a spell.

Kamui only hesitated a beat before accepting this. _Damn, he's REALLY eager._ He didn't even stop to speak with the citizens welcoming him back, merely waving and shouting thanks. No one seemed to take offense. There was a skip in his step as he goaded his brother. “We're finally going to see Corrin again! She's probably grown so much—maybe she's even as tall as me!”

“Lucky,” I snorted. There was no telling what Corrin would look like. White hair and fiery eyes, sure, but I knew better than to assume much else. Despite our early morning, I was energized just by Kamui's smile. He was _freaking out_ and it was adorable. I flashed him a grin. “Hey, Kamui!”

“Yeah?”

“Last one there does fifty push-ups!” And I bolted, cackling. Was I acting like a child? Probably. But I heard him laugh before bare feet started pounding after me. I whipped out Lissa for an extra boost—he yelled about 'cheating'—to try staying ahead. I didn't need Atticus' guidance anymore.

The others shouted after us and joined our race. I put up a decent fight, but most of them passed me halfway there. _I'm more stamina than speed._ Kamui was gracious enough to wait at the bottom of the mountain trail, only a little sweaty. I made a face at his grin. “You can do push-ups later,” he teased.

“She wasn't last, though!” Hinata laughed, pointing at Azura jogging up to us. We all began the climb, Kamui much calmer after burning that excess energy.

“ _Technically,_ ” I snorted, “Merlin is last 'cause she's still in town.” I smiled at Azura.

Oboro snorted back. “ _You_ try forcing her to do push-ups.”

“Y'know, I wouldn't doubt she could do handstand push-ups.”

“Do what?”

“Yo! I could totally do that!”

“Hinata, please don't hurt yourself.”

The gates were wide open and beckoning. Wispy forms darted around our feet with the gentle breeze. Voices rang out like bells to welcome us home.

“Atticus, she's in the castle, right?” The rat spirit came out and pointed with its snout. “Okay, take us to her!”

The icy blue silhouette barely reached the front door before a yellow blur barreled through it. It was just another spirit, a tiger. _But tell that to my heart!_ The damn thing seemed to be prowling around us.

Kamui didn't stop, a man on a mission, sidestepping palace staff. “Sorry, Daisuke! We'll catch up later!”

Indeed, I recognized the fiery hair. Then I was yanked from the ground, feet dangling, as I was crushed against his chest. “Aha! I _knew_ you were coming back today! I could feel it!” It was difficult to breathe through his sweaty shirt.

“Dai—suke, put me—”

“Akane's coming down the hall, she's been worried _sick_ —” He received a smack to his gut. Relinquishing with a grunt, he ruffled my hair when I tried to get past him. “Still fighting things twice your size?”

“Yeah—okay I have to go, Daisuke, Kamui is waiting for—”

“Take a minute to say hi!”

“Daisuke...!” I sucked in a breath. Reel it in. _I don't need to make him upset again._ Atticus was waiting down the hall. I pointed at it in display. “There's something important I need to do really quick, but I'll be right back!”

“No way. I'm coming with you.”

“What?”

“Just come on,” Takumi snapped.

Daisuke gave him a look, but thankfully didn't refuse out of spite. He tugged his sister along as we were passing. Her hair was all over the place. He snickered. “Akane had a spirit wait at the gate to tell her—” Her elbow interrupted him. The dark look vanished once he started throwing questions too fast for me to answer. “Did you go the entire perimeter, or sightsee? Gah, I'd sell everything I have to go traveling. How is it outside the capital? Wait, are those gloves? I should get a pair.”

“If you won't tear them apart—”

“Like _you're_ one to talk, Akane.”

A grin stretched across my face thanks to the _woosh_ of familiar fondness for the two of them. I blinked away tears. “I love you guys.” The words startled them. Daisuke laughed it off and ruffled my hair beneath my hat. Akane's smile, and the way her brother avoided my gaze, made me think they liked me too.

Up, up, up several flights we went. As I predicted, Atticus led us to the top floor. I had only been here once to meet Queen Mikoto. We went right past the towering doors to the throne room, and kept on walking. Here, Kamui ended up sprinting right past the spirit. “I know where she is,” he shouted.

Daisuke scoffed. “What's _his_ problem?”

_Kamui's like a kid on Christmas morning!_ My legs protested the partial jog after him. I rounded the corner to see him slip through a doorway. _That must be the room they used to share._ Someone yelped inside, followed by what could have been a laugh, a sob, or both. My feet halted arm's length from the door.

Daisuke bumped into me, not expecting the stop. “Wha—what gives?” When I only shook my head, he went to follow Takumi and his retainers into the room. I clutched his sleeve. His frown became a scowl. “ _What?_ ”

“Hold on.” It was just me, him and his sister in the hallway now. Azura seemed to have vanished, unsurprisingly. I lowered my voice. “Give them a minute.” The siblings exchanged looks, but eventually followed me to lean against the nearby wall. I found myself worrying my lip. Was I allowed to tell them about Corrin? I could see Daisuke starting to simmer. A distraction sounded like a great idea. “...we went there.”

It took time, but the vague sentence slowly led to understanding. Steel stiffened their spines. Daisuke asked first, “What happened?”

“We escaped.”

“Without a fight?” Akane wasn't happy with the shake of my head. She examined me, lips pursed. “...what can you tell us?”

“Not a lot.” I hated that fact. A pressure on my skull refused to simply be rubbed away. I contemplated. “...he believes me now. 'Cause he saw it.”

“That's good.” She glanced at the open door. “Right?”

“Yeah. I wish we hadn't needed to go to prove it, but... Yeah.” Nothing more to be said about it. Except, “His brother saw too.”

“ _What?_ ”

Daisuke ignored the shushing. I looked to the door, but the clamor from within seemed to have drowned him out. Suddenly I was very aware of how quiet the rest of the floor seemed. I tugged him in the opposite direction, wanting more privacy. His protests were thankfully brief. Of course I wanted to stay and meet Corrin myself. But this wasn't the time to get swept up in fangirl excitement. She wasn't my family, or my avatar. This wasn't my place. And these two deserved an explanation. Before we hit the stairs I glanced over our shoulders and found Oboro standing in the hall. Watching. Did suspicions still dwell between us? I couldn't read her closed expression from here. Still, I smiled and gave a half-wave before descending.

_Not my place._

Once locked away in a side room, I brought our heads together and told the story in a soft voice. I left out the obvious and Corrin's importance in Merlin and Gunter's presence, explaining only that a Nohrian and a wanderer had helped us all escape death. Akane and Daisuke were shocked that a Nohrian-friendly person had come back with us. Their doubts weren't a surprise. I weathered their questions as best I could. _Have to be more careful about showing sympathy to Nohrians._ But Merlin had proven more trustworthy than I expected. I would defend her, and Gunter.

_At least until they betray us,_ came the sudden, bitter thought. I dispelled it.

“...you're scared.” It was a strange declaration, coming from Daisuke. He sighed when my brows furrowed. He gestured at my clasped hands. “You really... You really saw some shit.”

That red throat flashed through my mind again. Estelle, torn apart in an instant. My magic and my life being drained. Bloodthirsty wyverns and Faceless. Daisuke had absolutely no idea.

Akane's smack was half-hearted at best. “ _Daisuke..._ Well. At any rate.” Then she reached out, her cool hands cupping mine. Her gaze was as firm as her brother's. “You did what you set out to do. You can relax, now.”

I snorted softly. “Can I?”

“You don't have to report to Mother or Father just yet.”

Daisuke jumped to his feet, crowing, “Let's have a little party! I'll get Saburou and the others.”

I blinked. “Others?” I was a little lost on who else he could mean.

Akane stood as well. “I'll find Kioko. She has been filling in at the library, since Ikuyomi got sick. Ah, do you think we should have Mother come?”

“No way, she'll kidnap Megan and lock her away! She's busy anyway.”

These two were still forces of nature: Daisuke the inferno and Akane the tidal wave. I followed them out, trying to catch up in more ways than one. Akane sent a tiger spirit racing through the halls before tugging me to the castle's hot springs. I gave up and let her. _Could always use a hot soak._

.

Once evening came, I found myself back down the mountain, utterly surrounded in a small restaurant. I realized it had been months since I'd 'partied,' if I could even call it that. There was a low, steady warmth in my gut unrelated to the alcohol. This was like going out with friends back on Earth. Feeling playful, I played keep-away with Daisuke's bottle of sake. Not my drink of choice, but you make do. A few swallows were stolen before he snatched it back. The table laughed at our antics. I juggled conversations, but mostly I just sat and took in the atmosphere. It was strange. Not entirely comfortable, but just a little exciting.

The story of how Daisuke had pranked me with alcohol in my water bottle was interrupted by a server wearing a wide grin. “Out for a night on the town? You've come to the right place!” I realized why the man was familiar. I'd delivered a scroll on his anniversary. Of course Daisuke would suggest this place, he knew Yasu and Mai well.

“Where else _would_ we go,” Daisuke shot back. “We all know you have the best drinks in Hoshido!”

“So you and your father tell us.” Yasu winked. “It only takes you two a few sips to say that.”

I lifted a hand with a 'hear, hear,' nudging Daisuke and Akane. “To good drink, good food and good company!” My grin stretched as cheers rang out. Giddiness bubbled and fizzed. Maybe I had slammed back the sake too fast.

I was honestly surprised the other library staff didn't dislike me, all things considered. The older man, Kenchiro, hadn't come, and neither did Ikuyomi as she was sick. But apparently the rest made it, and were happy to welcome me back. I earned teasing for requesting names, but I wanted to remember who came. It was about time we had proper introductions. Mirai's matter-of-fact nature reminded me a bit of Kioko, if a bit older and more strict. Kimi seemed just as quiet, but her sass came through with time. Yoite, forehead creased, was wholly determined to make things right.

“We're sorry for how we treated you,” he began. “We're just... wary of strangers—foreigners more so.”

I waved it away, but Kimi leaned forward in earnest. “We hid ladders and everything!” _That was THEM? That explains it._ “It was kind of petty, but then you did the work without complaining, and Tomoyo kept yelling at you. We felt kind of bad.”

“We weren't sure how to approach you.” Mirai inclined her head a fraction. “I hope we can start over.”

“Absolutely, yes.” Blinking rapidly, I tried to put all of the sincerity in my smile. I appreciated the apology. “Just, I'm _really_ bad with names, so please don't get mad.”

“It took her weeks to remember mine _._ ” Saburou laughed as I wagged a finger in his direction. Kioko was nodding in agreement, the traitor. “What did you keep calling me? Saboro? Sataro?”

“Hush.”

“Saaaa...?”

“ _Shut._ ”

Daisuke also invited some of Kamui's soldier pals. Might as well commit them to memory too, right? Yamata was boisterous, and liked to tease similar to Saburou. Chinatsu was the girl who had reached for my hat. Kaito wasn't energetic but wore an easy smile. Gin and Etsuko were partners in crime, tossing jokes and insults back and forth like siblings. Harumasa wasn't familiar, but he was friendly, and he could put away his sake. They promised they shouldn't get in too much trouble, as long as they weren't out drinking all night. They speculated on why Kamui (“Your favorite prince!”) hadn't accepted their invitation. But I knew he was with his sister. It was already a full house in this place anyway.

My head remained on my shoulders, though it often lulled against either Daisuke or Akane. He got a lot more huggy. _There's no age limit on drinking? Or does he just seem Adult enough?_ Akane didn't drink more than a saucer, but her smile grew loose.

I was worried about getting back in through the castle gates, but the crew had a solution for that too. Our procession after dinner only had some difficulty with the mountain trail. At least no one slipped over the edge. The path was lit by flecks of light darting about. Little blinking bugs. I felt a surge of childish glee as I reached for one, just missing it. Kimi fell onto Daisuke, who dragged her as he unleashed a line of swears. Akane slapped his back.

“I didn't realize they'd open the gates at night.” My hesitance earned a smile from Harumasa. They were expected.

Indeed, the guards at the gate ushered them in with only a reminder to get up in the morning. “Hangovers are not a proper excuse.” How understanding their superiors were. My heart leapt into my throat when a hand clamped onto my shoulder. “Hold on, who's this?”

Daisuke couldn't quite cut in between us, and growled. “That's my mother's assistant. She's with us!”

“She couldn't hurt a fly,” Saburou joked. If the guard wasn't watching, I would've smacked him. He laughed at my sour look. It was Kioko's word that got me released, which made me wonder again how she had gotten her position. Hard work, yes. But sometimes I forgot many of these people I spoke to everyday were nobles in their own right. I was urged forward into the castle with the rest of them.

Everyone began wandering to their beds. Both the recruits and the library staff had work in the morning. Daisuke and Akane told me not to bother getting up early tomorrow because 'their mother could wait.' _Special treatment strikes again._ The idea was a brief sour note on my evening. I had to promise Kioko I'd actually go to bed. “Okay, _Mom?_ ” She wasn't amused. I left before she started listing off my bad sleep habits.

To her credit, I stood under the night sky for a time. The mountain wasn't _that_ tall, but I could imagine I was close enough to touch the stars. _Mama... Trey... I'm doing okay, everyone. I hope you are, too._ I sent my love with a soft song. “ _You are my sunshine..._ ” Admiring the sky as I thought of home loosened my lips. Or maybe that was the sake. A heart attack appeared in the silhouette of a ninja. I nearly screamed. But Death hadn't come to gut me.

“I'm sorry for frightening you.”

“Kaze!” I whispered, creeping closer. It was good to see him in the flesh, alive and well. Even hearing it from Merlin and Gunter, I'd had my doubts. “Hi! How're you?”

“I'm well, thank you. I'm glad to see you are, as well. I can finally thank you for your poem.”

“My poem? ...oh.” _Shit. I forgot._ I rubbed my arm. “It's just... a thank you. Nothing special.”

“I disagree. To have a poem written just for me is very special.” He smiled, then returned to business. “Lord Kamui wanted me to retrieve you, when you returned to the castle.”

“He did?” Maybe it was about Merlin, who had completely slipped my mind. Or maybe it was something else. Kaze didn't seem worried, so I aimed for calm. “Right now?”

“Yes. He wishes to speak with you before tomorrow.”

“...dammit. I have to climb six flights of stairs.”

Kaze chuckled softly. “I could carry you, if you like.” He was probably being serious. I declined all the same.

It was really weird to be in Kamui's room this late, but he insisted despite his yawning. Apparently it wasn't a conversation to have in the hall. He clearly had something important to say. To the surprise of no one, he sent Kaze to keep an eye on Corrin's room. Being in his room _alone_ was even weirder. I had to mentally banish the joke about 'illegal petting games.'

“Did you have fun,” Kamui murmured. That sleepy smile made me want to ruffle his hair.

So I did. “Yeah, I did. I hope you did too.”

He batted the hand away. But he was grinning. “Corrin's already asleep, or I would've introduced you two. You sort of disappeared on us.”

“Sorry—” Time for my own yawn. I lightly slapped my cheek, willing alertness back. “I wanted to give you time with your family. I can always meet her later.”

“About that...” His smile slid away. “Scouts came back earlier this evening. Faceless have been sighted in northwest Hoshido. Ryoma, Corrin and I are going to make sure our sisters are safe and fight off the invasion.”

_That's right, they left about the same time we did._ This at least followed the same thread as I expected. My brows furrowed. “...are you sure Corrin should go?”

“The barrier prevents Nohr from sending more than Faceless through the border.” His frown deepened. “And... I agree with Ryoma. Corrin needs to see what Nohr does to Hoshido. She... has been having trouble adjusting.”

_Because she doesn't remember you._ I didn't like the crease in his forehead. The pat on the arm felt shallow, but I didn't know what else to offer. I floundered. “Well... Just, stay safe. Okay? All of you.” Faceless might be mindless, but they packed a punch. Plus, if Corrin did indeed have that sword from Garon, it might be hurting her to use. _I'd offer to come if I didn't think he'd refuse._

Kamui smiled to reassure me. “Of course we will. And I hope you can keep out of trouble, too.” My joke was interrupted by a yawn, allowing him to continue, “I asked if Mother could arrange you to have your own room.”

“You... _what?_ ” The lethargy evaporated. _As in, a private bedroom?_ I gaped. “Why... No, I can't.”

“Before you refuse, please listen!” He noticed I was retreating and clasped his hands around mine. “This isn't something you need to pay me back for. You protected me and my brother's lives. You _did,_ ” he pushed when I shook my head. “You put yourself in danger for us.”

“I put you in danger in the first place,” I hissed.

“You had a secret to keep. You were forced to keep it.” The dim lantern cast harsh shadows across half of his face. “And I want you to stay there so you can talk with the others, about that secret—or what you can of it. From what I've heard, and seen... We need to be prepared.”

I stared at our hands. “I don't need my own room to do that.”

“No, but it'll make it easier.”

It felt wrong. And on top of that, it would look _horrible._ “Picked up by a prince, then taken along on a country tour, and coming back to get a fancy suite. Yukimura isn't going to like that.”

“He was hesitant,” Kamui admitted. “But I told them about how you fought the Faceless, and... oh, right. I may have volunteered you to watch Ichigo.”

This was becoming quite the talk. “Who...?”

He smiled, finally releasing me. “Ichigo. He's our family's dog. Since Ryoma and I are leaving, Hinoka and Sakura aren't here, Kaze is coming, and Takumi refuses to watch him... He kind of needs a keeper. We've had castle staff and retainers look after him at times like this, but I recommended you. It'd be easier to take care of him with a private room. It's a good excuse for you to talk to my brother, too.”

I didn't mind being given a job, though a dog takes up a lot of attention and time. But having my own room, while a much appreciated upgrade, felt like a reward I didn't earn. It was going to be on the third floor. Same floor as Saya's study, one above the main library. _Just below Momoka._ To watch a dog? It would stand out. _I_ would stand out.

But the prince's intent gaze proved even if I refused the babysitting job that he wouldn't budge on the room. _I want to argue, but now that he's talked to his mother refusing the room would probably be an insult._ He took the slump of my shoulders as acquiescing. Grin morphing into another yawn, it was his turn to give reassuring pats. “Ichigo is with Ryoma tonight. I warn you, he's a cuddler.”

I couldn't help the joke. “Your dog or your brother?” He laughed, then covered his mouth. Oops, volume. I rubbed at my eyes after another teary yawn.

“If you can't drag yourself out of bed in the morning, I'll introduce you to my sister the moment we get back.”

“I'll hold you to that.” Before I thought better of it, I stepped forward for a quick hug. “Please stay safe, Kamui.”

He returned it, teasing, “Or you'll fight me?”

“You bet your princely ass I will.”

A muffled laugh later, and he escorted me to the stairs to bid good night. _He's probably going to fall facefirst into bed and pass out._ It sounded like a plan. Too bad all of those flights between the first and seventh floors weren't escalators.

It gave me plenty of time to consider what I was going to do. Would the staff and soldiers still be friendly with me when they learned I was getting a temp-job from a prince? How would Tomoyo's family react? More important was probably how Yukimura would behave. _He doesn't trust me, and this certainly isn't helping._ My stomach dropped just thinking of another 'talk' over bitter tea.

I would just have to wait and see, then adapt. _Just like usual._

.

Rolling over for the first time in months, I kept my eyes closed. Kioko had told the others to let me sleep.

_It's not special treatment,_ I told myself. Maybe repetition would make it true.

The sun was peeking in. I figured Kamui had already left to find Sakura and Hinoka. _Another reason not to get up._

An eternity later, I stumbled out to break the news of dog-duty to Saya first. It was a stroke of luck that Akane was in the study as well. They took the news without fuss, though Saya almost pouted. It was only until Kamui came back, I presumed. My apologies were waved away. “My revenge will be watching you chase a dog around the castle.” Saya laughed at my raspberry. I told Akane my plan to take Ichigo out to the lake to run around. _Maybe it'll tire the pup out._ She suggested bringing Daisuke, and wished aloud that her mother could join us. She promised we would another time.

My stomach protested my forgetfulness. _I can grab something on my way down._ My muscles weren't so easily mollified. I stopped on the sixth floor as I realized I had absolutely no clue where this dog was going to be. A servant sent me on my way with some side-eye. He hardly accepted my apologies before striding down the hall. I tried not to take it personally. Shoulders hunched as I approached the correct door. It was the room where Kamui often took me for shogi. I heard arguing inside, and barking. Probably the right place, unless multiple dogs were just running around the place.

The gods smiled upon me. Sliding the door open, I was blessed with the sight of Takumi wrestling with a small, fluffy dog... and losing. “Let— _go,_ you mutt! I'm not playing!”

I snorted, then covered my mouth with both hands. _Do. NOT. Laugh._ He hadn't noticed me yet, too busy trying to yank a pillow out of Ichigo's mouth. It was a testament that despite not liking the dog, Takumi didn't just violently swing the cushion until he let go. _So he has SOME self-control._ Or maybe he just didn't want to get yelled at if he got caught. The tug-of-war ended once Ichigo noticed me, dropping his prize to start yapping. Takumi whipped around. Busted.

He pointed at the dog. “You're in charge of him! I'm done!” The giggles couldn't be contained anymore. That only made him angrier. He tossed the cushion back to its spot... which drew Ichigo's attention... and threw his hands in the air with a yell. Had they been wrestling for that pillow all morning?

I knelt down to offer a hand for sniffing. “C'mere, sweetie! You're such a fluffy puppy!” Ichigo finally stopped playing with the cushion and ran over. Yap yap! I cooed, ruffling his fur.

“He's not a puppy,” Takumi threw over his shoulder on his way out.

“Every dog is a puppy at heart!” I laid my hand on the ground, trying not to look threatening. “Isn't that right, Ichigo? Little Ichi-boy! You're being a downright brat, aren't ya? Harassing poor Takumi all morning. Don't be so rude, lil dude!” He was a feisty, excited bundle of snowy fur, his tail like a long brush with a motor. A red rope acted as his collar, tied into a cute bow. He snuffled all around my arm, spinning in circles. A nip earned a stern point. “ _No. No biting._ Not cute enough to get away with that, baby.”

_...I probably should've actually talked with Takumi._ Kamui wanted us to put our heads together while he was gone. This would've been the perfect opportunity for a quick word. But I was still hesitant around the archer prince. All these months later, I still had some trouble reconciling the game with the reality. It sucked to be on such shaky ground with one of my favorite 'characters.' That phrase about 'never meeting your heroes' was probably wise. Things had improved between us—maybe? He'd given my phone back. But I shouldn't have expected to be best buds. _Kinda hurts, still._

I stood back up, Ichigo spinning some more. The shogi board was on a shelf. I wondered if Takumi would play with Yukimura or wait for his brother to return. _He'd probably get frustrated with my lack of skill._ I straightened the cushion, in between a pup very excited for pets and playtime. It took some convincing, but I managed to pick him up to enact Operation Lake Adventure. Ichigo licked, then nipped my chin. “No _biting,_ mister.” _Cute, but OUCH._ I rearranged him before beginning the long trek back down. I was already tired.

Seeing people at the lake was a surprise. Many were either standing at the shore or dangling their feet from the dock. _Well... I guess it IS summer, huh?_ So much for privacy. I set the wriggly bean down. He took off like a shot.

“...shit.”

Daisuke and Akane found me chasing my charge around the lake. Ichigo darted back and forth, barking his little head off and skidding through the grass. He was certainly enjoying himself! The dive in the lake was the last straw. Thankfully I was in my plain clothes. Daisuke made fun of my being soaked, at least until Ichigo decided to shake off right in from of him. I made threats if he retaliated. There were some dark grumbles. With others nearby, I had to usher both of them closer to explain Kamui's reasoning for this 'job.' They agreed with him, the traitors.

Ichigo let out some steam, then lied panting in the cool grass. Lunchtime came around. I had a brief reprieve to grab a bite. Daisuke tossed a stick around that was much too big for Ichigo—not that that stopped the furball. It was nice seeing him and his sister relax, and to relax with them. But all good things come to an end. Returning to the castle led Kioko to pull the kids away for something. Her smile led me to believe she didn't resent me for any special treatment. _Hopefully the others feel the same._ I didn't envy her, or whoever informed Tomoyo about my temp-job.

Ichigo panted as I wandered the grounds aimlessly. _Eurgh, dog breath._ He didn't like being carried for long, so I tracked down a leash. Taking him around became much easier. I could entertain myself quite easily, half-focused on quiet lyrics.

That night, someone led the way to the room set aside for me. It wasn't an actual suite, but even having a small space to call my own was incredible. I stood there, alone except for Ichigo, and just... took in the solitude. It was peaceful. Ignoring the dog tugging on my clothes.

“...thank you, Kamui.”

I definitely had to tell him that when he got back.

.

It had been several years since I'd shared a bed with a dog. Ichigo liked to dig his cold, wet nose into whatever patch of unprotected skin he could find. He was absolutely a blanket hog, and an early riser. I dragged us both outside, not wanting to risk my bag or bed becoming a toilet. Wet grass chilled my feet as he did his business. He was already spinning. _How's he got so much energy this early?_ I tossed sticks until breakfast. Even when I lived with dogs, I hadn't played with them much. Now it was my job.

Come noon, recruits and soldiers were long into training, as usual. I found it interesting that they worked as hard as they did. The barrier prevented full war, and Hoshido had little interest in sending its soldiers outside the homeland. Did Faceless invasions require this much preparation? _I suppose better safe than sorry, but... hm._ Perhaps it was to counter any Nohrian efforts to retrieve Corrin. Either way, it meant there would be people ready to defend the castle and the city below if the worst happened. I watched the choreography of whirling metal and wood.

Ichigo started to tug on his leash. “No, you _can't_ go play with their weapons. Those aren't sticks, they're ouch-sticks.” He whined, looking pitiful. “Yes, I _know,_ life is just _awful._ ” Yap, yap. “Hey don't talk back to me mister. Ichi _-no.”_

Yamato and Gin came over to tease me and rile the dog up further. I told them to 'stop harassing the baby,' earning some laughter. Ichigo was happy to nip and bark at them. I peppered his fur with kisses to distract him. His head turned every which way to retaliate. _Muahaha, I'm the one in control of your fate!_ I blew a raspberry. He barked some more. Okay, I loved messing with him too.

Akane was speaking with people by the targets, bow in hand. Had she picked up a new hobby? I decided to leave her be. She was busy, and I didn't want to distract her. I wondered if Daisuke knew.

Wandering back out, I saw retreating pale hair and quickened my pace. “Hey! Ta—Prince Takumi!” _Have to remember that._ He had a rather sour look on his face when he and Hinata turned. I wiggled Ichigo in my arms. “Don't you want to play with your dog?”

“No—and he's not _my_ dog,” he protested. _Sure._

“Hey, Megan! How's dog duty going?” Hinata had no qualms with giving Ichigo attention and lots of heavy-handed pets. The dog playfully nipped him. He only laughed. Next time I'd have to invite him to play by the lake. “You two must be having lots of fun!”

“Yeah, fun. The little brat likes to hog all the blankets.” I ruffled Ichigo's head until he sneezed. He looked mildly offended. _Like a doggy Takumi._ I blew lightly at his face until he barked. “I get my revenge!” This was probably the perfect time to ask about a more in-depth talk. But Takumi didn't look so inclined to listen, as if the dog subtracted further points from my Likability gauge. Still, I couldn't put it off for too long or I'd never do it. Breathing in some courage, I stepped closer and lowered my voice. “Do you think we could talk later? About... things?”

The prince's brow furrowed as Hinata echoed, “Things?”

We didn't have a lot of time to stand in the hall and chatter. “All of us. The big secret thing. Bad things?” _Come on, what else could I be talking about?_

“Oh!” Hinata cried out, startling Ichigo and earning a big ' _shhhh_ ' from me. His voice dropped to a whisper. “You mean, with the curse?”

I eyed the ceiling, but no patience dwelled there. “ _Yes._ ” So much for subtly.

Takumi finally stepped forward, not pleased. “What about _Merlin?_ ”

I patted my chest. “I can send out Atticus to find her. Just, whenever you're free or want to meet up, I'm open. I'm on dog duty, so I'm not expected anywhere.” Maybe I could even ask Daisuke to take the dog out for a run.

Hinata pointed between us. “So, there's us, and Oboro... Lady Azura... Merlin... Well, Lord Kamui isn't here right now. Where would we meet up?”

“The lake is getting popular, so I wouldn't go there.” I glanced around again. My neck prickled. “There's always my, uh, new room?” It was better if I could avoid going to the higher floors. I hardly needed the attention.

“Sounds good to me,” Hinata said. He looked to his lord and wasn't refused. His grin was paired with a thumbs-up. “Alright! Then we'll meet up there!”

Takumi sighed. “When?”

“Whenever you want,” I answered hurriedly. People were coming down the hall. _Spent too long talking to them._ I bowed. Ichigo protested. “Get me if you need anything!”

My wide smiles at the passing servants belied how jittery I felt. Getting the spotlight was the last thing I needed to do. On that same token, I couldn't avoid every bit of attention interacting with Hoshidan royalty would get me. _It's more important to start making a game plan for the future._ I just had to make sure to keep the number of gazes on me low. If Yukimura developed even an inkling of suspicion, I was in hot water.

.

A note the next evening had me pacing in my room. I didn't do it often, but I was jittery and anxious. I didn't normally have to handle what was effectively a war meeting.

Atticus was off to locate the witch, leaving me to my endlessly churning thoughts. Daisuke offered to take the dog on a long walk, dragging his sister along. I wasn't sure how much time that earned me. I still wasn't required for anything else, but I knew my luck. Someone could decide to come find me, or Takumi, and there I'd be looking all suspicious. _Maybe I should've suggested he bring a shogi board._ It would be at least a passable excuse, since I played with Kamui.

The other thing was, this room was perfect for me, but not really suited for company. Not that I wanted to roll out a red carpet. But I only had three cushions, and unless I sprinted to the kitchens I couldn't offer refreshments. It was only clean by virtue of my lack of belongings and a quick sweep of a cloth. Folding up my bed just served to make the place look barren. I pulled it back out for makeshift seats. My bag sat in a corner, forlorn.

_I'm overthinking this. I need to calm down._ Trembling wouldn't look good. It was time to be an adult with composure and poise. Forcing myself to sit down, I closed my eyes and thought of happy things. If it wouldn't take time and battery I would've pulled out my phone. The easiest go-to was singing. Nothing emotional, just enough to ease the tension from every cord of my body. I picked fun, easy songs from childhood shows. No one else would understand what 'gotta catch em all' meant. In true Megan fashion, I tapped the beat and added noises for instruments like electric guitars.

Then the door slid open. I yelped and nearly fell backwards. _So much for poise._ My shoulders hunched as Hinata entered, bright as can be. “Hey, you have a nice voice!”

“Uh, thanks—” I gestured frantically. “Pick a seat?”

He grinned. “Oh, thanks!”

“Wait—the door—”

“Right, right! Sorry.”

“Also, have you heard of knocking?”

“Oh—I did kinda barge in, huh? Sorry about that!”

“It's alright, only gave me a minor heart attack... So, uh, how're you doing today?”

“I'm doing great! Today was full of exercising and sparring. Say, you should come watch sometime—or join us!”

“Ha! No thanks, I'll just watch. _You_ should join _me_ at the lake with Ichigo—you two could tire each other out.”

“No way! I've got more energy than even that little yappy furball can handle!”

Hinata tried to convince me to start sword training, but I declined. I still had a lot to learn about magic before I picked up another weapon. Even so, I appreciated the enthusiasm he brought into the room. He had me smiling in no time. Waiting wasn't so bad with him here. The door slid open again for Oboro and Takumi to enter. I asked, “Is Azura coming?” He gave a curt nod. They took their seats, sharing looks as Atticus came scurrying in. Hinata's smile helped buffer the dip in mood, but even he sat a little straighter. _At least I feel better._ I could handle this.

The songstress was in before long, and so we sat in a partial circle. I faced the door. Atticus replied in the positive when I asked if Merlin was coming.

“We shouldn't trust her completely,” Takumi muttered. “So she helped us. But she spent time in Nohr. With their _royalty_ , no less.”

_I can't guarantee that she isn't cursed._ I definitely understood the wariness. But I had to play devil's advocate. “She isn't loyal to the crown, and she helped us with more than just escaping.” There was her limited healing knowledge, and the training she'd started me on. I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. _But I'm the only one._ What could possibly convince others to do the same? Was it even worth trying? I had more reason than anyone besides Azura to be suspicious. I took a deep breath. “We can just start talking now and fill her in on anything she needs to know.”

“ _If_ she needs to know.”

“Yeah. That.”

Hinata leaned forward, legs crossed and hands on his knees. “Alright! So... what _can_ we talk about?”

“Nothing curse-related,” I reiterated. Azura nodded.

Takumi glared at us both. “We know that,” he snapped.

She frowned, apologizing in my place. Guilt twinged. “It's just that, if you speak even one word of it...” Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Her gaze turned to them. “I want to be sure nothing terrible happens, to any of you.” _Hell no. I won't allow it._

Takumi's arms remained crossed. “What can we even discuss, then? We don't have a lot of options.”

I straightened, glancing at each of them. They still seemed young, but after visiting Valla I knew they were far from helpless. “We can still prepare for things, keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious.” Even if the game timeline was inaccurate, we had probably stirred things up with our little dive. Corrin's presence meant Nohr was beginning to froth at the mouth to invade. _Time to jump at shadows again._

“I was already doing that,” he argued. “That's what started this whole mess in the first place!” Point.

Azura didn't seem fazed by his being difficult. What patience. “But we all have a better idea of what to look out for, now that we've seen it firsthand. The more people who are aware, the more likely that we can stop something from happening.”

“I know how to handle intruders!”

“It probably won't be anything so obvious as an invasion.”

_Not until they've set off something big first._ But that wasn't something to just blurt out. I softly tapped the floor. “The castle grounds are a big, winding spiral, right? More or less? Meant to delay and block any invaders. Is there anything you can think someone might do to circumvent the defenses?” Takumi didn't look like he wanted to say anything out loud. _Fair enough._ I decided not to be offended by the glare. “Plan for it. And keep track of who you let know about it.”

“I know how to defend a castle!”

“Takumi, please,” Azura murmured. “She's just trying to help. We're all on the same side, here.”

He eyed her, keeping his guard up. Oboro shifted. She was biting her lip. Carefully, she began, “Is there anything we should know, about what 'that place' might send after us?” The way she put it made me shudder.

Azura pursed her lips, considering. “...as I've said before, I'm not sure now that other openings can't be made. But I have never been followed back from my visits, as far as I'm aware. We have also confirmed that they can...” She paused. Took a deep breath. “They can command the dead.” _Like your mother. Maybe your father._ I glanced at Takumi. _And yours._ “While Nohrians can't breach the barrier without losing their will to fight, it is entirely possible we will have to fight our ancestors. We will have to come to terms with that.”

The words hung in the air between us. The weight rested heavy on my heart. I imagined how it would feel to see my mother puppeteered by Anankos. Or my brother. My heart clenched, stomach churned. _God._

Hand halfway to his throat, Hinata muttered, “They're not all dead.” When gazes turned his way, his arm dropped. “Merlin said so, right? The one that caught us. She wasn't cursed or dead or anything.” The reminder brought her open neck back into my head. Oboro glanced away, then to her lord.

I inhaled. “She was just scared.” It had definitely opened my eyes to the Vallites' plight. In the game, they had just been some nebulous entity, stuck under Anankos' thumb but ironically as invisible as he made his soldiers. But, that one kid, Anthony... and this woman who killed herself to avoid her god king's wrath. It terrified them. And well, why wouldn't it? A massive dragon with incredible powers? I gripped my hands together, focusing on breathing. “...It's understandable.”

Hinata crossed his arms, thinking. _I don't really like when he frowns._ “Do you think we could talk to people like her?”

“You saw how well _that_ turned out,” Takumi retorted. They looked eerily similar when thinking hard. A frown was normal for him though. “I didn't recognize her gear. Hoshidan, Nohrian... How are we supposed to know what kind of weapons and training they use?”

I shrugged. “Expect everything?” It wasn't appreciated. This talk risked devolving into pointless circles. I wracked my brain for anything I could give them—information I knew was true, but wouldn't out me as 'knowing too much.' Kamui and Azura's heritage was explicitly off-limits. Vallite history was cursed. What else was super important?

Oboro's lip curled. “That _Nohrian_ said they were utilizing Nohrian tactics. And since his country is determined to invade despite the barrier, it would be smart to practice against them anyway.”

“Yeah! And sparring with each other can help us with, er, Hoshidan tactics. Right?” Hinata looked to his lord.

“One-on-one tactics, yeah...” The prince sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But none of this prepares us for any sort of invasion. I'm confident the castle can take it, but that doesn't protect the capital city. And what about the rest of Hoshido? We can't send out enough soldiers to protect the whole kingdom, we'll be spread too thin to do anything!”

Everyone sat there, looking around or at each other as if the answers were strewn about. Oboro begrudgingly added, “We would need more recruits. Then we'd have to train all of them.”

Azura nodded. “We would need a reason as well, to avoid suspicion. Claiming it is for the Faceless won't work if we suggest training against Hoshidan tactics.”

“Then what, we just don't train them and let the— _those people_ take them by surprise?”

“Of course not.” She didn't back down from Takumi's gaze. _She seems a bit tired._ “Perhaps we can emphasize training with veterans who have fought Hoshidans in the past?”

“The last civil war was a few centuries ago.”

“Surely they've handled minor conflicts in the last fifty years.”

Hinata slapped his knees, startling me. “Wait—what about a tournament? Then we can spar all we want against each other!”

Takumi groaned. “You're not just saying that so you can show-off again, are you?”

“What? Of course not!”

“...okay. I'll keep it in mind.” His gaze suddenly swiveled to me. “Well? Are you going to help at all, or stay quiet?”

_Why are you mad at ME?_ Heart pounding, my gaze dropped to the floor. “I—I'm thinking.” The pressure was building in my head. My throat clenched with panic and tears. Thank god I could hide behind my ball cap.

“Feel free to speak up at any time!”

“Takumi...”

“What, Azura? The entire point of her having this room is to help us figure this out, and she's doing a lot more sitting than talking!”

I inhaled shakily. _Fuck it._ Standing up, I ignored the looks to return to my pacing. The energy needed to get out somehow, and the distance meant I could breathe easier. The door was still within sight. I focused on what I had witnessed during my time in Valla. The patrols, the terrain, the chase, the curse...

“Just because you're not Nohrian doesn't mean I trust you more. If anything, I should trust you less! You're with _them!_ ”

“I am with you. My family was killed by them, directly or by the curse.”

The singer, the ambushes.

“And you're so torn up about that, obviously.”

Oboro gasped. “Lord Takumi!”

The maneuvering, the fires.

“Even after all of these years, you still don't trust me.” Azura murmured, “Queen Mikoto said she wished for us to treat each other like real siblings.”

“My mother said that? Really?”

The magic, the platform.

“But I understand. I haven't given you a reason to trust me. Even if I couldn't share the contents of the curse... I should've tried harder to connect with you.” The cliff... “I have failed you, as a sister and a friend. I'm sorry, Takumi.”

_Wait._ I spun around to point at her. “The cliff.” Attention brought the weight back to my chest. I kept my breathing even. _Focus._ “You sang at the cliff. That was a lot of power.”

“I... Yes, I did.”

“Obviously,” Takumi scoffed.

I pointed as a 'hush' without facing him. “You used your pendant to do that, right? To do the water thing and fight off the man's song?”

Azura's lips pursed. “...yes. This pendant has tremendous power. It was passed down through my family.”

_And it hurts you to use it too hard or too much._ But that wasn't my point. I threw my hands in the air. “Then why was that man able to do any of that shit? _He_ doesn't have that necklace. So how the fuck did his song restrain us like that?”

Her fingers went to her necklace, examining the gorgeous pendant. The blue teardrop within it glimmered in the lantern light. _A fragment of Anankos' dragonstone._ Did this mean there were more fragments out there? More necklaces? Along with that, Azura can somehow pull out a whole dragonstone (or at least a functioning piece of one) for Corrin—Kamui—whoever—to use. Is she splitting an eighth in half? Was it one of those 'bigger on the inside' situations?

“I don't know,” she finally answered.

Takumi threw his hands up next. “Great! That's _really_ helpful!”

I turned. “If it hurts him like it does her, then it _is_ helpful—”

“What do you mean—”

The door slid open, abruptly ending our conversation. I'd heard the footsteps too late. We found two redheads and a dog standing there. The silence was back and heavier than before. Daisuke read the room and furrowed his brows.

“Daisuke, Akane.” I bowed shortly. “Thank you.”

I held out my arms for Ichigo. Daisuke held him like a bargaining chip as he, and his sister, stepped into the room. Akane shut the door. “So,” he began. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” When his eyes flashed at the blatant lie, I amended, “Nothing you have to worry about. We were just—”

“Is this about what you found in the Bottomless Canyon?”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. _God. DAMMIT, Daisuke._ Oboro's gaze snapped to me. “How does he know about that?”

“She told him,” Takumi answered, not sounding happy about it. _You were IN THE ROOM at the time, asshole. You were the one who told him about me being from another world too!_ He met my look with a glare. “He needs to leave.”

Daisuke puffed up like a blowfish. _So much for getting along._ “Stop treating me like a child!”

“Hey, uh, what Lord Takumi means is—”

“Let them stay.” We all jumped. Merlin was in the room. _How?!_ She sat in the farthest corner. Daisuke fumbled and let the dog tumble out of his arms as he swore. I tried shushing him.

Takumi scowled once he'd recovered. “There you are!”

“Took you long enough,” slipped out. I couldn't help the anger.

“Who the hell is that?!”

“ _Daisuke, lower your voice._ ” Deep breaths. I rubbed at my face. “Daisuke, Akane, this is Merlin.” His hackles rose even further. I motioned for them to step away from the door, wanting to keep this as quiet as possible. _Anymore people and it's going to get crowded._ “Fine, sure, come in and sit down. Whatever.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Akane muttered, gripping her brother's sleeve.

“Yeah, what's she doing here? Waiting to catch us when our guard's down?”

“Merlin's not our enemy,” I argued, “anymore than I am.” I would keep saying it for as long as it took to stick.

He glared at me. “Then is _she_ from another world too?”

“Daisuke!” I could strangle him. _Quiet. Deep breaths._ Ichigo was swept up into my arms, partially to force me to control myself. I spoke over Hinata and Oboro's questions. “Sit. _Down._ ” When he didn't budge, I bared my teeth. “Or you can take your happy ass right back out that door.”

Akane kept a tight hold to stop her brother's aggressive step forward. I ignored how I leaned away. _I'm not scared._ Her own voice became stern. “Daisuke, we want to help. Remember?”

He took time to be convinced, but he finally spun and found an angry seat across from Takumi, on the floor. I inhaled deeply. One, two, three. Exhaled. Another day, another ordeal. I took Ichigo with me to sit beside Azura. I wanted to keep an eye on Merlin too. How had she gotten into a windowless room without us noticing? _Unnerving isn't the word for it._ Before the silence could settle in again and I lost my nerve, I asked the witch, “Have you noticed anything while you've been here?”

She eyed the room. Perhaps because of her leg, she sat in a sideways kneel. The Hoshidan clothes looked strange on her, but she seemed comfortable. _Her husband was Hoshidan,_ I reminded myself. Daisuke watched her like a hawk. She levelly returned the stare. “They haven't followed us.”

“Good.”

“But, I have noticed things.”

Daisuke snorted. “With your 'witch magic'?” Akane tapped his arm in warning.

“With my eyes and ears.” Merlin's head tilted. “You should try using them instead of your mouth.”

_Sharp tongue as always._ I cut in before he could yell again. “What did you notice?” _No riddles, please._

Her arms folded over her stomach, she appraised me. “Your spirit summon can reach the edge of the city and no farther.” I blinked, not expecting the observation. “Unless you plan to focus on reconnaissance, that should do you well. However, it wouldn't hurt to test if your magic will cling to it that far.”

“...Got it.”

“Are you capable of using it to search within that range for our 'problem'?”

I straightened. “I would assume so. I can direct spirits silently, so I don't have to worry about the curse.” Or at least, I hadn't been dissolved by the curse yet. _I could've died without anyone knowing why._ I removed my glasses to briefly ease the ache. “This, of course, is assuming _they_ don't take measures to remain hidden. Hoshido couldn't find Corrin for years. So I can't say it's foolproof.”

“It's better than nothing. Without the ability to directly share our knowledge, we need work-arounds.” Merlin hummed, considering. Then she shook her head. “Unfortunately, telling others with spirits to have them 'react to non-Hoshidans' just means it'll react to people like me, and not to any undead Hoshidans.” Daisuke and Akane, to their credit, only shifted at the declaration. I'd spoken with them about this both before and after our trip. “You can't single out anyone wielding a weapon, or it would hound every individual sparring or the other guards. 'Cursed individuals' wouldn't necessarily work either. Shame.”

She turned. “Prince Takumi. Post additional guards at the entrances, particularly those experienced in magic. We can hope to cover some bases with that.”

He crossed his arms, scoffing. “We already have plenty of those. Diviners, shrine maidens...”

There was that look again, the slight quirk of a brow. Merlin asked him, “Do you want to guess how many guards took notice of me on my way here?” He opened his mouth, only to be cut off. “None, so far as I can tell. Wearing Hoshidan garb and using a little magic, I slipped through a side entrance. Short-range warps kept me well-hidden. Did you even notice me before I spoke up?”

“That's... that's impossible! Someone had to have noticed you!”

“If they had, guards would be running around calling for my head.” Her gaze slid to me as she pointed out, “They have their eyes peeled for non-Hoshidans, after all. They stopped you the other night, despite living here for however long.”

“You were _there?_ ” came out the incredulous thought. I hadn't noticed her. I had nearly forgotten about her most of that night. Was that also the effect of a spell, or was that just reaching?

She nodded, gaze intent. Her next words chilled my blood. “Didn't you wonder who pushed you forward into the castle?” Close enough to touch. Yet I hadn't noticed her at all. I looked to Daisuke and Akane, who had been standing beside me at the time. They sat stunned. _None_ of us had noticed her.

Daisuke tried to shake it off. “B-bullshit.”

“You were too drunk to notice anything other than that young girl you were carrying. Miss Kimi.”

“That's...”

“I left at first light just as easily.” Gaze returning to the prince, Merlin concluded, “A rather simple dark spell, and I slipped in and out like a mouse. Your people are woefully unprepared.”

Shaken and upset about it, Daisuke faced me. “And you want me to _trust her?_ ” he hissed.

“I have no ill will towards Hoshido.” The witch wasn't fazed. “I would think informing you of these blind spots acts as proof of my sincerity.”

Akane wrung her wrists, glancing between me and Merlin. Slowly, she ventured, “With the barrier around Hoshido, we... I don't think we've renewed our warp-negating wards. And the majority of our soldiers have been dispatched to handle Faceless at the borders, who aren't known for their casting abilities... But, Mother _would_ have sensed it if you were closer. I'm _sure_ of it.”

Lines visibly softened in Merlin's expression. If Takumi and Daisuke earned the 'stern mom' face, Akane was getting the 'you tried, sweetie' one. “I'm sure she would have. I am saying this castle, as a whole, needs some work.”

My attention was piqued. “Saya—your mother, she's dealt with dark magic?”

Daisuke's expression made me think I had missed something important. “She was a soldier.”

I thought of the spirit scrolls Saya had told me to keep holding onto. How some of the characters were worn from the planks. How I'd been instructed to rewrite the contract. How they were combat spirits. “Oh.” I had always seen her as a secretary sort. If anything, Tomoyo seemed more capable of violence than her.

Akane's smile forgave me for the obliviousness. “She doesn't like to talk about it, even to us.” She registered the others' gazes, and started twirling a lock. (Had her hair grown too? _Well, duh, hair grows._ Anyway.) “...so. We must improve our awareness of dark magic, and magic in general. Perhaps negating warp spells. That's an oversight we can't afford, if someone is looking to assault the castle.”

“I have more observations to make, but for now...” Merlin gestured with a hand, leaning back. “I believe you have your own questions to answer, Megan.”

Several gazes slid from her to me as if she'd cast another spell. _Throw me under the bus, why don't you._ I nodded, throat dry, and gestured for them to ask whatever. It had to happen sometime.

“What's this about another world,” Oboro cut in. Her gaze pierced like a naginata, pinning me until she had her answers. _I DID promise._ “The last 'other world' we visited nearly killed us.”

“It's not that one,” I quickly reiterated. “It's so far removed from this world that I'm still not sure how I got here. We don't have magic, or dragons, or... anything like that. I've never been able to do _this_ —” A pitiful fireball briefly _whoofed_ into existence above my palm. “—before coming here.”

Her arms crossed, once again emulating her lord. “You know an awful lot, for someone who's only been here since—what, last winter? How'd you know about 'that world' then?”

Time to tiptoe. I pulled my hands from my face before it started bleeding again. “Through stories. I can only guess that being in such a far away dimension means the curse doesn't affect my world.” I huffed, a little bitter. “It was _all_ only supposed to be a story. Then I nearly got killed by a fairytale. You start believing real quick after that.”

“Does Kamui know,” Azura gently pressed. I'd almost forgotten she was here. _Merlin's rubbing off on her._

My shoulders sagged. “No. I haven't had the chance to tell him.” Not without Merlin or others not being around. _And now the cat's outta the bag. So much for that._

The princess nodded and neatly moved along. “How do you know about my pendant's abilities?” She lifted it up, bringing our eyes to the gleaming stone. “You've seen some of them, but I've never mentioned using it has a cost.”

“What kind of cost,” Hinata blurted, forehead creasing out of concern.

When Azura looked to me expectantly, I figured she wanted me to answer both of their questions. “More from the stories. That's how I knew it came from the—well, your family. I know that, if you use it too much, like... for something you did at the cliff, that you can really hurt yourself. Power like that always comes with a cost.”

“Like... getting tired...?”

I swallowed. “Yeah. Or dying.”

This revelation clearly bothered the others—even Takumi eyed her. To imagine her dying, slowly and in agony, was terrifying. Hinata told her not to use it then, if it could kill her. She took it all in stride, eyes shutting briefly. Voice low, she told everyone, “If this power can be used to keep others safe from the ones who took my family, then I will use it. But I have not been reckless. My mother warned me, before the curse took her. I am well aware of the dangers.”

The words were little comfort, if what I knew from the games still applied. _She might give up her life to help Corrin, or Kamui. If I can avoid that outcome, I will do my damnedest to get it._ The lack of such a sacrifice could doom the world, though.

It reminded me of what my brother had told me about his training at boot camp. Going into the Navy, there was obviously the possibility his ship could start taking on water. He told me about two ships that had rooms fill in sixty-seconds flat. In a situation like that, you had to weigh the lives of the few in the room against the rest on the ship. He finished boot camp knowing that being in that room might mean being locked in to drown. Hearing those stories had me envision him in that filling cabin, watching the door shut and seal him inside to die. It had stricken me with a terror I'd never known before.

It had made me tell Trey that I'd fly across the country, swim several oceans and rip open the ship like a walnut if anything happened to him. That same terror filled my spine with lead now. Azura met my gaze, and I told her with frightening sincerity, “You're not going to die. I won't let you.”

Her smile was sudden and gentle. “I'm not sure you can stop it once I overextend—”

“I don't care. You're not allowed to die. I'll—drag you out of death if I have to.”

As she watched my fists clench, I wondered if she sympathized with me. Maybe she had said something similar to her mother. “That won't be necessary... but I appreciate the sentiment.”

I examined the room. “The same goes for all of you. _Especially_ you two,” I said to Daisuke and Akane. They had gotten dragged into this mess because of me. Having that lead to their deaths was something I couldn't afford.

“Of course.” “Wasn't planning on it.”

This train of thought, to protect them from war, brought my attention back to Merlin. “I need to learn how to make shields.” Her eyebrow rose. “Wards. Whatever.”

“There's a lot you need to learn.”

I ignored the barb. “You know your shit. I need someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong.”

Crossing her arms, the witch countered, “Are you so sure you're ready? I don't recall you meeting my condition.”

“Oh come on.” I gestured at the room, full of people preparing for a silent war. “Do you really think we have the time? I _need_ to get stronger.” I didn't allow her to stare me down again. Understandably, I couldn't do something above my 'mage level.' But there had to be smaller, simpler spells I could start with, at least. I didn't have time to gradually meet her standards.

“...very well. Fair warning, I do not plan to coddle you.” Merlin's lips quirked when I snorted. “We shall see if you can handle my training proper.”

“I've survived so far, so I think the odds are ever in my favor,” I snarked.

“Or maybe your luck's run out.” Once the sentence faded, her gaze rose. Her smile was sardonic. “It seems I was mistaken. Not so unnoticed after all.”

Everyone's attention whipped around to the door when someone rapped on the frame. I leapt to my feet. Sliding it open revealed a familiar diviner. “Orochi?”

Beads clacked as she peered into the room, one thin eyebrow rising. “In the flesh,” she crowed. “Having a little party without inviting me? I should be offended. In fact, I am. Very offended.” The floor caught her attention next. Yap yap. “Hello, Little Strawberry!”

By this point, Daisuke had gotten to his feet. He shouldered past to stand in front of me. “You can tell Yukimura to shove it!”

“So feisty! Just like your mother.” I watched her tap his nose with her planks. He reeled away. Her mirth rang out loud and clear. The planks were then used to shoo him. “Do I look like Yukimura's messenger? Go on, sit with your friends.”

“Theeeen, what _are_ you here for,” I asked as Daisuke returned to his seat. _Oh he is not happy._ Abruptly, I realized Merlin had disappeared. Again. Unnerving.

_Fwip,_ the planks became a fluttering fan. “Can't the lovely Orochi come visit a good friend?” Orochi ignored Daisuke's mutters about Saya's office being down the hall. “Another time, perhaps. Lady Mikoto wishes to see her darling baby boy!”

“H-hey!”

An almost predatory smile stretched over her face. “What's the matter, Lord Takumi? Orochi was speaking about the dog, of course.” I only managed to swallow half of the snort. But I didn't have time to revel in the prince's anger. There was something about Orochi's stare that felt dangerous this time. “You're not just coming along as the official canine escort. Lady Mikoto wishes to thank you in-person!”

“O-oh?” Why did that terrify me? Ah yes, I was down one Kamui, aka one human buffer between me and the Queen of Hoshido. I glanced about, then at my plain clothes. This was definitely a step down from last time. I swallowed the fear and scooped up Icihigo trying to tug on the diviner's sandal. “I shouldn't keep her waiting.”

Orochi bowed for Takumi and Azura, and fluttered her fingers at the rest. I hoped the bright smile would cover up how nervous I felt. What if she thought it strange that I was around them without Kamui? Thinking quickly, I spoke up before we left. “Hey, so—Prince Takumi—we should play shogi sometime. I'm not that good, but it's pretty fun even if I lose twenty times.” It would give us more chances to talk.

There wasn't a chance to dissect his expression. Orochi hurried me along, laughter sharp and bright. I had a dog to deliver.

.

Seeing the queen was actually pretty anti-climactic. I had expected an interrogation, or at least a few warnings not to mess with her children. Not from Mikoto, but from the strategist that only seemed to leave her side for paperwork. Nope. It was literally just to let the queen play with her dog. Ichigo had never looked so content as he did in her lap getting those belly rubs. The awkwardness and fear I had around her was a bit dented after that display. I didn't even have to lift a finger. The only real thing of note we actually talked about was her suggestion that I avoid using dark magic in the castle. Of course _she_ would've noticed Merlin's shenanigans, and of course _I_ would take the blame for it. Her voice held no censure, only concern for the conclusions others might jump to. It had attracted attention, after all.

The visit took longer than I'd hoped, but it was about time I walk the dog anyway. I stopped by my room to warn the others, and found it empty. _Ah. Guess they wrapped up and left._ The thought was a bit deflating.

The stars twinkled down on us as I paraded Ichigo around outside. I joked that he had a constellation in the sky, the Dog Star. Maybe the Fates World had an equivalent. He didn't seem too concerned with astronomy as he was the business of every interesting scent ever.

Returning for bed revealed a scroll on my pillow I hadn't noticed before. Someone had scrawled 'shogi tomorrow morning, walk the dog first,' and someone else an ominous 'I'll find you when it's time' for me to agonize over. The first had to be Takumi. _Means we can meet up to plan the next talk about Operation Fight the Big Bad._ Well, some actual shogi wouldn't hurt. I missed Kamui. The latter note was hopefully Merlin about training. Would it have killed her to sign it? _Looks like it's from some serial killer._

Ichigo nestled against my stomach. I scritched his head until we faded into dreams.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems she just missed meeting the woman of the hour. Maybe next time! There's a lot for an exhausted foreigner to do in the meanwhile.
> 
> There's still that [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) for all of your listening needs - and if you'd like to hit me up outside of AO3, you can find me on [tumblr](https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thedragonlover) under the same handle, @thedragonlover. Bring any questions, ideas, or just goofy things over. If anyone does anymore fanart or anything, I might literally die. Out of love, of course!


	13. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zugzwang** (German for "compulsion to move", pronounced [ˈtsuːktsvaŋ]) is a situation found in chess and other games wherein one player is put at a disadvantage because they must make a move when they would prefer to pass and not move.
> 
> When the universe doesn't care about what you don't want to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important Author's Note at the bottom!**

.

.

.

' _I can't hear you, I don't fear you now  
__[…] I wanna taste love and pain, wanna feel pride and shame  
__I don't wanna take my time, don't wanna waste one line  
__I wanna live better days, never look back and say  
__Could have been me, it could have been me, yeah_ '  
“Could Have Been Me” by The Struts

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Zugzwang

.

.

“You're terrible at shogi.”

I watched the prince take yet another piece. “Hey, I warned you.”

This was the first real conversation we'd managed since I came up here this morning. Takumi made sure I knew how to play, tossed pieces to decide who went first, and then war commenced in total silence. The plan was to put up a valiant effort. The first game lasted less than five minutes, and only thanks to my stalling. Whereas Kamui would at least make a show of considering pieces, his brother held no mercy. Each piece _clacked_ a little more forcefully.

 _I wish he was like that shogi prodigy in Persona 5._ I could use some Owain-style move deliveries.

“And what's all of this?” Takumi tipped his head towards the bag Ichigo tried to wrestle with.

“Stuff.”

He scowled. _CLACK._ There went a silver general. “What _kind_ of stuff?” _Okay, don't piss him off this early in the morning._

“I didn't know if you'd get tired of me quick, so I brought some writing and reading. And a rope for Ichigo, hence his dedicated assault.” He'd noticed me pack the toy. At least he wasn't tugging our pants. _Can't help but notice Takumi's in his armor. Paranoid, but understandable._ I deliberated over my move before attempting to circumvent his assault.

“You can't move your knight like that!”

“What? Oh! Sorry!”

“I thought you knew how to play?”

I returned it, embarrassed by my mistake. “I do, but—sorry, I'm dumb. It's not like chess, it can't go sideways.” Since I'd already tried to move it, I conceded to a vulnerable position. To my surprise, it wasn't swiftly consumed by his need to win. I found his narrowed gaze on me. “...Yes?”

“What's 'chess'? I've never heard of it.”

“Oh. It's another strategy board game thing.” I pointed at the board. “It's close enough to shogi to make it easy to learn. The pieces are all shaped differently though, so they're easier for me to tell apart.” I tapped the squares around my knight where, if it were chess, it could move. “The knight's my favorite piece because it moves so weird, compared to the rest. It can go backwards and sideways too, in chess.”

He stared at the board as if to envision it. Eventually he huffed. “I doubt you're any better at chess than you are shogi.”

“Wow, rude.” I wagged a finger. “Just because you're a genius doesn't mean I'm _terrible._ ”

The compliment made him scowl as if he didn't believe in its sincerity. “Someone who wasn't terrible would be able to remember how the pieces moved.”

“Okay fine, I'm the worst shogi player in existence. Rub it in, why doncha.” Reaching over, I ruffled Ichigo's fur. The distraction brought his attention from the bag to me. My punishment was a lap of yapping fluffball. “ _Ichigo_ , your big brother's being mean to me. Tell him to be nice.”

“Wha—he's not my brother!”

“And now he's disowning you. _Wow._ ”

“You...” Gesturing angrily, Takumi jutted a finger at me. “Just make your move already!”

“Wait, is it my turn?”

“ _Yes._ Didn't you notice my bishop took your knight?”

“Oh.” _And right after I told him it was my favorite. So cruel._ I sighed dramatically, moving my sole bishop. “And the slaughter continues.”

The annoyance faded to a smirk. He took that piece too, as he replied, “Technically, the game should be over because you made an illegal move. That's an automatic loss.”

“And miss the chance to utterly decimate my army? No way.”

“It's not _my_ fault you're weak.”

I twitched. _I can HEAR the universe laughing at me._

.

Over the week, I fell into a routine: Wake up, grab a snack, play a little shogi if Takumi felt like it, wander the grounds with Ichigo, possibly forget lunch, chat with Saya's family if they were free, get dinner, try to read or write, and crash. Allowing for intermittent play sessions or potty breaks for Ichigo.

Now Takumi wasn't always in what I affectionately dubbed 'the game room' in the morning. Sometimes he was but had a foul mood, or he just looked busy. (Once he was playing Yukimura, and I dipped out without even saying hi.) But when I had first joked that we should play everyday, he hadn't outright rejected the idea. Despite meaning to use this to ask for his thoughts on our Big Secret Dilemma, I found it hard to bring it up in a less private setting. I was a bit distracted when he was absolutely kicking my ass.

Our games went as follows:

-

… Takumi snorted as I was put into checkmate. “Are you even trying?” …

-

… “You can't be serious. Did you forget about my rook?”

“Takumi, why do you hate my horsies?” …

-

… “So. Do you want a hint?”

“ _No, I got it. ........._ oh goddammit.”

 _Clack._ A snort. “Yeah, you really don't 'got it'.” …

-

… “Lord Takumi! ...oh.” Oboro came to watch our game. “You're winning, right?”

“Of course I am!” “Of course he is.”

She smiled at the prince's confidence, and eyed my mock-resigned smile. “Huh... you must be a glutton for punishment.” …

-

… “The game ended so quickly because you made a lot of stupid moves, wasting your knights and lances. I wouldn't even call those reckless moves 'tactics.' It was easy to get behind your front lines, even without dropping pieces in. Kamui would've seen my decoy for what it was and forced an assault to prevent me from flanking him. You can't just move pieces randomly and hope that you'll...” …

-

… “Stop staring and move something!”

“You know, if I just never move a piece, I'll never lose.”

“That's not how it works.”

“Shh, let me dream.” …

-

… “You might be a master shogi player, but if we were playing _Smash_ I'd totally obliterate you.”

“I have no idea what that is... but I'd like to see you try.” …

-

...And so on.

All jokes aside, I was never bored during our matches. Takumi was very serious about his strategies. I started to notice a few moves looked familiar—ones Kamui had used against me. After some thinking, I decided it was likely he had learned them from Takumi instead of the other way around. _Kamui always mentioned how much better his brother was at shogi._ Eventually Takumi stopped outright decimating me. Winning so one-sidedly all the time got old. He allowed me to strategize aloud, even explained his moves. He still won, no matter that he laid his cards on the table. It was arguably worse to see defeat coming from a mile away and being unable to prevent it.

As we closed another game where I danced around until conceding defeat, he hit me with an unexpected question. “Why do you keep playing when you know you can't win?”

“Uh? Well... it's not over 'til it's over?”

“I meant in general. You keep coming back. I'm clearly better than you.”

I shrugged. “I always call myself a 'casual player.' I play for fun, mostly.”

“But it's not fun to lose constantly.”

“I'm having fun. _”_ I glanced at the board. “Do you not want to play again? If you don't want to, that's fine.”

“I _guess_ I'm fine with playing another game.” He groaned, setting up again. I moved to help, pushing a dog snout away from his piece stand. _No flipping the board again._ “But you've done nothing but lose. Aren't you sick of it?” My second shrug was met with a scowl. “That's not an answer.”

“I don't really care, if I lose.” It wasn't what he wanted to hear, going by his eyebrows. Hm. How to put it? Memories I'd long forgotten about bubbled forth as I looked at the ivory pieces. “When I was younger, a little younger than you actually, I played this game called Risk with my dad's family. Think of shogi but like, the board is a world map, and you have different troops with different skills to conquer different countries, and stuff. My brother Ethan wanted to play it daily one summer, so me and my dad played it to make him happy. Ended up getting pretty sick of it, actually,” I laughed. It was bittersweet, remembering those times.

“So? What's your point?” Takumi had his arms crossed. “Don't tell me you're playing to 'make me happy.' I'm not a child you can patronize.”

 _Hello, Daisuke._ I smiled in apology for the snort. “No, you're not, I know. I was just bad at Risk too. But I made my own fun out of it.” I gestured at our board. Ichigo attacked my hand. “I'm not—winning, but I'm learning a little. And I like seeing how you win. Overall, I kinda just like the company.” Pieces clinked in Takumi's hand. Cast across the sideboard, I held back the dog as we counted pawns and tokins. Three out of five pawns. He was going first.

“You could spend time with those two. Daisuke and Akane.”

I exhaled. “Daisuke is super grumpy this early. Akane's busy. They both have free time around lunch. And I'm sure it's healthy to exercise my brain every morning. Even if my brain hurts afterwards.” I paused, offering a smile. “Sorry, I'm probably annoying you with talking too much. I'll shut up.”

He snorted. “Not going to happen.” Ouch. But true. Generally, I hadn't watched movies with people because I had trouble keeping my mouth shut. _I'm self-conscious about it._ The silence that began to settle was broken by a quip that wasn't mine for a change. “But while you're at it, you could try to lose less too.”

“Not gonna happen,” I shot back. Was it childish to stick my tongue out? I did it anyway.

“Are you sure you're twenty-six?”

“Takumi, I'm not sure of anything. I forgot I was fifteen a week after my birthday.”

“You... You're really something, I'll give you that.”

“The best something, obviously.”

He actually rolled his eyes at me. “Weren't you going to shut up?” Who was the child now? All the same, we returned to our game.

To be fair, I kept my promise and bit my tongue. A few snorts slipped out, but I couldn't help the dumb ideas that popped into my head sometimes. _Only I'd get it if I dropped a knight and said 'you've activated my trap card.'_ My valiant efforts still ended in failure, but that was fine. I held up a hand when he moved to stand up. “Just one more game!”

“What? You're actually going to try now?” He sighed, acting like I was taking oh-so-much of his precious time. _The past few mornings proved you have nothing to do this time of day._ “Alright, fine. _One_ more game.” The board was set once more. _This time I'll make a decent stand!_ The final showdown was well underway when the door slid open behind me. Yap, went Ichigo. Probably Oboro.

“Good morning, Lord Takumi.” Yukimura's voice turned my blood to ice. The piece slipped from my fingertips. The clatter was far too loud in the morning quiet.

Takumi eyed me as he returned the greeting. “You're here early. This won't take long.”

“That's quite alright, Lord Takumi. I was actually hoping to have a word with your opponent, Ms. Megan.”

I hadn't turned yet. Was my glance at Takumi too panicky? _No, calm down, calm down._ A deep breath helped, marginally. _Did someone say something about me? Am I in trouble?_ Heart racing, I peered at the man by the doorway. He scrutinized me much as he had before our trip to Valla: As if plotting five different ways to incapacitate me. I swallowed, hands deliberately clasped in my lap. “G-good morning, sir. What can I do for you?” There. Polite and calm.

Every fiber of my being had to focus on not jumping to my feet when Yukimura came closer. Something on his person clinked. Weapons? No, he retrieved two bottles.

“Lord Kamui expressed his concern for your injuries. Sustained from battling Faceless, yes?” _And other things._ At my wary nod, he offered the bottles. One opaque, the other clear. “This is a salve meant to reduce scarring, applied twice daily for a week... and this is a potion to eliminate any lingering pain. One is topical, the other ingested.” _Yeah, I got that, genius._ “Eat a full meal before taking the potion to lessen the nausea.”

This wasn't what I had expected. Here I was all geared up to run, and the man was just bringing me medical supplies? “...oh. Thank you, sir, very much.” I bowed to hide my surprise.

As I stowed these bottles away, Yukimura spoke to the prince. “I do apologize for being unable to make our matches as of late. Recent events have forced my attention elsewhere. But I will return after a few more errands, for certain. I've missed our battle of wits.” Warmth tinged his voice, the friendliest I'd heard him speak. He truly cared for Mikoto and her family. _That's why he's so ruthless with possible threats._ In comparison, he spoke to me as a prosecutor and a judge. I couldn't blame him, though I hated being on the receiving end.

In my peripheral, Takumi crossed his arms and leaned back. “I could use the challenge.” I felt his gaze on me—I felt _both_ gazes like stones—but I didn't rise to the bait. I instead took the opportunity to softly move the piece I'd fumbled, avoiding additional noise. Ichigo was wrestling with my bag again. Grasping the leash, my hands returned to my lap to patiently await his move once conversation would conclude. The pause felt physical. Finally, he continued, “Any word back from my brothers?”

“They are in good health, if occupied. Several ninja are there providing aid, though we of course don't anticipate more than a handful of Faceless deployments. The princes have plenty of experience with handling those, unlike...”

A hand was waved in my direction. “She knows about Corrin,” the prince explained. “Kamui wouldn't stop talking about her.” I didn't miss the annoyance.

“...I see.” Oh, I didn't like that tone. I didn't like it one bit. What did Yukimura see? I didn't turn to face him. Fabric shifted, floorboards creaked. “It is a blessing to have her return to us. Queen Mikoto eagerly awaited the day her family reunited once more. Thankfully, you and Lord Kamui—and Lady Azura—did not fall to treachery as you patrolled the perimeter of Hoshido. To reclaim one child only to lose three more would have broken her heart.” _And signed my death warrant._ “Perhaps Ms. Megan could share the location of the 'heroic stranger' you stumbled across? It seems we have been unable to offer this 'Merlin' our sincerest gratitude for protecting you and your siblings.”

 _Of course._ My eyes slid shut, briefly. I smoothed my expression out before facing the queen's strategist once more. He stood calm and expectant. I answered slowly. “I believe she is staying in the capital city.”

“You believe?” He got a nod. “Hm. Then it must be a testament to her knowledge of _dark magic_ that our messengers haven't found her. She has proven quite elusive.” I swallowed. _Messengers? More like ninjas._ I didn't say anything to that. So he pushed. “Because of this, doubts to her sincerity have been expressed. Yet Lord Kamui and Lord Takumi tell me you have consistently vouched for her character, Ms. Megan. I find myself curious as to why.”

 _How much did they tell him?_ I regretted not confirming our group's cover story for what we couldn't share. _Shit._ My lip tore on my tooth, causing me to wince. Best to keep it short but honest.  
  
“We were caught off-guard,” I answered. “If she hadn't showed up, we would've been in trouble.”

“A very convenient rescue,” he murmured.

I took another deep breath. “Maybe it was obvious they're nobility, but she hasn't asked for any rewards for saving us. She absolutely hates the Faceless, so I don't think she sent them. And if I was trying to sneak into the capital, I wouldn't make a big show of my powers. Or make the royal family aware of my presence.” Maybe that had been a poor way to put it, with how Yukimura eyed me. I swallowed again. “The Faceless were probably sent by Nohrians in retaliation to losing Corrin, and Merlin happened across us and saved us.”

“Yes, and then Lord Kamui decided to bring her to the capital, as he did with you months before.”

 _Yes, because obviously that was such a big mistake._ Takumi remained silent behind me. Part of me hopelessly wished he'd back me up. But why would he? He'd had the same suspicions—still had some, considering the knife hostage. He had no reason to defend either Merlin or me. I wetted my lips, struggling for courage. Tomoyo had stopped scaring me months ago. Saya wasn't afraid of Yukimura. Shouldn't I stand my ground?

“Very well. Your vehement support of your new friend has been noted.” Like I'd earned a demerit. Yukimura's gaze was piercing, his words carrying the severity of the country's safety. “Let us both hope your faith hasn't been misplaced. Her actions will be a reflection of your judgment.”

What, I was her keeper now? Did I carry her sins too? Kamui had hesitated, but he'd clearly gotten over his doubts. Why was I the only one being censured for it? Anger flared. I didn't shy away from his gaze.

“Both Merlin _and_ Prince Kamui saved my life,” I said. My voice felt loud, but I didn't care. “Without them, I wouldn't be here. Just because I'm not throwing Merlin under the bus doesn't mean I don't plan to keep the prince safe on the slim chance she does prove a danger.” _Trust me, I've thought of nothing but for weeks now._ “I would've done that even if I _wasn't_ threatened. Sir.”

Yukimura nodded. Just nodded! If he thought my angry reply unjustified, he didn't show it. The fact that he didn't seem offended made me feel like I'd snapped at nothing. It was hard to read him, being so calm and calculating.

But he'd been _threatening_ me. He couldn't talk to me without doing it! Takumi had too, but now he knew why I had secrets. Short of kidnapping Yukimura to the Canyon, I was going to have to dance around every accusation until he decided I wasn't secretly trying to destroy Hoshido's royal family. The sad thing was, I didn't even expect that to pass if I leapt in front of a sword for Kamui. He would probably accuse me of pulling a Zola as I lie dying at his feet.

“My errands won't take long. I promise I will return shortly, Lord Takumi.” He spoke as if what I'd said was of no consequence, sliding over my anger. Despite this, he was watching me closely.

“I'll be here.”

The door slid shut, leaving me to sit in a silence too large for the room. An agonizing moment passed. Ichigo whined, squirming. I took great care in pulling him closer. Focusing on the dog helped me calm us both down.

Fabric shifted behind me, leading to a series of _clacks._ “He probably needs to go out again.”

“...yeah.” I lightly scritched Ichigo's ears, leaning to kiss his forehead. The way he tried leaping to get me back made me feel a little better. Animals were great. Still, my good mood was ruined. I let him off of my lap. My things were all packed anyway, so I only had to help Takumi put away the shogi board. I wanted to say 'maybe next time' or 'you got lucky.' But the words wouldn't come. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

This was part of the reason why I wasn't too happy to be stopped on my walk. The other part was that she had snuck up on me. Uncovering my mouth when it was clear I wouldn't scream, Merlin told me to come with her.

“You wanted training. It's time.”

.

Down the mountain we went. The witch's stride was stilted by her bad leg, so I kept my pace slow. It allowed Ichigo the freedom to examine everything. Trepidation grew as she took me off the path once we hit the bottom. _Alone, in the woods, with no one else the wiser._ But I held fast to my faith in her. It was enough to quiet the paranoia. No doubt we couldn't be seen practicing dark magic and the like without raising the alarm.

Perhaps an hour later we stood in a thin patch of woods marked by fallen, rotting trees. Merlin sat with a quiet groan, rubbing her leg. Quiet words broke our silence. “You want a matrix for warding.” I cleared my throat and nodded. Her fingers continued their work. “Are you ready?”

_I have to be._

She gestured for me to sit beside her, taking a nearby stick to begin digging into the dirt. Ichigo tried to steal it from her. Finally, she snapped it to lightly toss one half. It occupied him long enough that she could show me a rather complicated circle. _Shit._ So many lines and loops and letters. She tapped the edge, explaining, “This is the simplest long-lasting ward you can conjure.”

“...okay.” I couldn't recognize those runes. _If I had spent half the time memorizing obscure Fates symbols as I did the runes in Awakening, and the elder futhark..._ I pulled out writing tools. “What do these mean?”

This would take a while. She accepted the dog in her lap as I sketched my best copy of the matrix. I aimed to mimic each rune perfectly as she described its properties, scribbling what runes they reminded me of. I found her staring at my work after a time.

“What are those symbols?”

“Uh...” _Well, it's probably not harmful._ I turned it for her to examine. “These are some runes from where I'm from. We don't have magic, but we have a lot of alphabets.” She mulled them over, finger trailing each line. A niggling thought finally forced me to ask, “Do you think... I could use these in magic?”

I expected a hard 'no,' not the thoughtful hum. “I'm not sure,” she admitted after a pause. Her lips quirked at my incredulous look. She gestured at the circle. “This ward is white magic, generally associated with the divine as light magic is. I assume they _could_ work, if a god or otherwise powerful entity deems them acceptable. Other schools might accept them, if you're determined enough. But incorporating them into a matrix takes time, and trial and error. The nuances may complicate things.”

On and on she went, finally providing the context for elemental and dark spells I'd poorly dabbled in. It was like being in college again. I was told to stand so she could correct my stance and tweak hand gestures to increase spell efficiency. She showed me how to keep the essentials when circumstances limited me. I crouched. I crawled. I floated. I used my non-dominant hand. And I was terrible at all of it. But Merlin didn't stop.

When my frustration faded into angry determination, she changed things up again. Cutting a felled tree and levitating it, she had me chasing the damn thing like a dog. Ichigo ran into an invisible barrier trying to go after us. How had she done that without me noticing?

She told me I should prepare for magic every chance I had. These symbols were merely art until you completed matrices and poured energy into them. Otherwise, you risked exploding in the middle of prepping a ward. I could carve runes into wood or earth, stitch them into clothing or armor, write them with ink or blood or even water. Gods forbid you mess one up though. Willpower was important for freehand casting, but erecting a barrier required precision and legibility. Different materials and methods would garner different results.

Then the log went from target to victim. Carving a matrix into its bark, Merlin bade me to press my hand against it. I was supposed to activate it with magic. But how? I'd needed Kamui _and_ Lissa's help to heal Takumi after Valla. I had trouble conjuring only energy to my hands without making it something else.

“Close your eyes,” she instructed. After I did so, her hand covered mine. I tensed. Her voice remained low even as warmth trickled over our intertwined fingers. “Imagine a well of power at your core. Whenever you call out an incantation, a spark leaps from there to your hands for you to bend and shape. This is much the same. Draw up the will to protect. Think of those you fight for. Family. Friends. Comrades. _Ward._ ” The air _snapped._ Her hand slipped away. “ _Koff._ Open your eyes.”

The log seemed to have vanished. Its outline was hidden beneath thick magic, as I expected. But the form around it drained the blood from my face. Was that _my_ doing?

Merlin gripped my shoulder. “A loved one, I assume?” I swallowed. Without an answer, she patted my shoulder and limped away. “Now. It's time to protect him with your life.”

I didn't respond at first, too busy staring at my brother Trey—or a pale image of him. Last time I'd seen him, he'd been in his fancy blue Navy uniform. Well, he'd taken it off in favor of a shirt and some sweatpants at my aunt's house, because of her dog. That was how he stood now, in the middle of these trees, staring straight ahead. Pride swelled, thinking of how small he used to be. He'd grown so much. And I'd missed so much of it. I was missing so much more of it.

Was he even still alive...?

The air whistled past my shoulder. I flinched away. The ethereal image still stood unmoving, but to my horror my brother's shoulder was slashed open and weeping silvery blood. Merlin floated several meters away. Anger and tears burned my throat. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

“Protect him,” she repeated. Twisting a hand, she commanded, “Or watch him die.”

Endurance runs and magical strain had nothing on this. It wasn't that she was purposefully missing me—she was slinging every spell to hit the target behind me. There was only a few seconds between each attempt. And with every hit, my brother developed another injury. Another cut, a burn, a zigzagging scar. It had to be her doing. She must have used dark magic to conjure someone from my mind, manipulating his image. How? I'd figure it out later. In a panic, I flung spirits in front of her spells, gut wrenching. My own fireballs and wind blades couldn't compete with hers. Sadly, she had to be holding back. Trey's gut was bisected. Panic became anger. She drew closer. He lost a fucking arm. Anger became desperation. She just kept coming.

Her lightning-hammer bulldozed right through Frederick to strike true. A high-pitched noise pierced my skull. Then the ward behind me exploded. The ground rushed in and clawed at exposed skin. After the world stopped spinning, I remained lying there.

Slowly, I peered up through my tears. Merlin knelt, hand extended. She had won. Yap, yap, yap, yap. My fists dug into the earth. I wanted to shut that dog up. I refused her offer, drawing my legs to my chest. Muscles tingled and ached. My glasses had flown off again. I could press my forehead to the ground without obstruction. I had watched my brother get cut down. Every gory detail.

The witch only gave me a minute before dragging me up to lean against her. A hand began carding through my hair. The anger and grief wasn't soothed, but I didn't shove her away. Her humming worked in tandem with fingers and a warm tingle to ever so gradually relax the muscles tense enough to snap. A free hand waved to bring the missing frames, and again to free the dog. She ignored the teeth tugging her sleeve.

“I'm sorry,” she eventually offered. It at least sounded sincere.

.

My morning got off to a late start. While they weren't nightmares, dreams about back home weren't any better. Ichigo assaulted my face with licks. I pretended it was the tears and not needing to go potty that upset him. He got his walk. I got fresh air. The cool grass tickled my bare feet. I avoided the usual places so I wouldn't have to fake conversation. Everything felt distant. I wouldn't make great company.

Still, I knew I needed to get out of the dangerous headspace. _I have too much to do._ Despite the temptation of hiding in my room, I picked up the dog to take the stairs. I could play a round of shogi before heading out again. Partway up I was stopped by an irritable prince on his way down. It was understandable if he was too busy to play.

“There you are,” he muttered instead. “I don't get how you can sleep in with that dog in your room.” I shrugged as he spun back around. He called for me to hurry up. “I don't have all day.”

I would've been bothered by the silence if I didn't have so much to think about. Merlin had thoroughly whooped my ass yesterday. _And after this, I'm going back out for round two._ I looked at the shogi pieces, wondering if I could do any better. Time was spent contemplating instead of talking smack. Each mistake felt personal. _What if that was Kamui? Oboro? Takumi?_ Hopefully I was putting up a better fight. It still felt like he was three moves away from decimating my army.

“My siblings are on their way back,” he told me. I jumped. His voice was far too loud in here. It was just us. I nodded. That was good to hear.

Usually, I took pride in Takumi's wins. He was clever, when he wasn't blinded by anger. But today I couldn't help the twinge of envy when he unleashed superior tactics. There was getting the hang of it, and then there was someone with years of experience and time to plan. I stared at the board. How could I have avoided this checkmate? Be more aggressive? Or if I hadn't let him break through my barricade and given up the bishop? What would he have done to counter it then?

“What's with you?”

I needed to stop jumping. He was scrutinizing me. My gaze slid back to the pieces. _What am I gonna do, complain about dreams to TAKUMI? Yeah right._ I half-shrugged, managing a hoarse 'tired' in hopes he'd drop it. Should I stay for another game? No, it was probably best to get going. Merlin had warned that this training session was going to be a long one. I started to put the game away.

 _CLACK._ Takumi slapped a gold general down, startling me yet again. “You're giving up already? What happened to 'just playing for fun'?” The accusatory tone wouldn't have been as irritating any other day.

I hesitated. Should I tell him? It wasn't like Merlin had told me to keep it secret. But if it was anything like yesterday, I wanted him and everyone else as far away from us as possible. Then again, he could grow suspicious if I snuck off without telling anyone. My throat was dry, forcing me to clear it. He was getting angry. It was better to be honest. “I... I'm going to do some training, with Merlin.”

His head snapped up in my peripheral. “You're what?” When I didn't elaborate, he muttered darkly. Pieces started clinking into the box. “Dark magic, then. Where at?” The shrug brought more muttering. After it was all put away, he stood with a quiet 'shoo' to Ichigo. “You're not just going off alone with a... a witch! I'm going with you—Oboro and Hinata, too.”

Eyes slid shut. _Of course they are._ I swallowed. “Azura?” I didn't want her to feel left out of things.

He sighed. “Fine. Her, too.” A finger pointed my way, he ordered me to stay put while he went to find them.

I did as I was told. Not like I could hide. _I'm not Merlin._ Ichigo grew restless until I pulled out his rope to play with. Seeing him have fun helped. Show affection, get it in return. Simple. I scritched his head, blowing softly on his ears. He didn't like that much.

.

Azura surprisingly came along, though she hung back and remained silent. Hinata saved me a trip to the kitchens. A merchant in town coerced him to buy all of her apples. He let me chow down on two on our way, whistling as I pitched the cores over the edge into the trees. Atticus led us to the woods, and from there we followed a trail of eerie blue lights. _Almost like foxfire._ I'd sent the spirit off to warn Merlin. I wished I could use it to send actual messages, like a patronus. I hoped she didn't mind the audience.

Despite this, she didn't seem terribly surprised when we found her. She gestured at a log opposite hers. I was the first to step forward and accept the seat.

“Good morning,” she greeted. My reply was mumbled. “Sleep well?” I didn't answer that one.

Takumi approached, followed by his retainers. “What sort of dark magic are you teaching her?”

“None, at the moment.” She shifted. I got back to my feet to offer a hand up, which she dismissed. The hanten slipped from her shoulders before I realized she still had it. “I believe this is yours?” It was Daisuke's, at least until he gifted it to me. She kept it out of reach, tracing something on the inside I hadn't seen before. “I added a simple ward, using enchanted thread.” I examined it more closely, recognizing a few symbols. _Small design, must've been difficult._ She extended her other arm, offering to hold onto Ichigo in exchange. I accepted, slipping my arms into the sleeves. Easier to wear it than hold it.

I felt like it needed to be said. “Thank you.”

“It won't hold for the more powerful spells, but it will offer some protection. Try to avoid getting hit regardless.” Her instructions had me press a hand against the fabric over my chest before saying the incantation. As I focused, I felt the sudden _charge_ sweep over my shoulders and down my spine. Her lips quirked when I stood a little straighter. “Do you remember what else I taught you?”

I nodded. A lengthy pause settled in before I registered the expectant look on her face. _She wants me to recite it?_ The audience made me nervous. I wet my lips, envisioning the notes I'd taken yesterday.

“There's... There's shields that use dark magic, light and white magic, and combinations of them all.” I paused. She waved me on. “...they can be coded to protect against magic or physical damage. But they can only handle so much of either. And they fade with time if you don't take care of them. You don't want them giving out on you in the middle of a fight.” I picked up more steam. It was easier to memorize than to do her drills. “You can pretty much make them out of anything, but what you use affects how strong it is and how long it lasts. Carving it lasts longer than drawing. Blood is more powerful than ink. You can prep them beforehand, activating them when you need them. Since the runes themselves aren't magical until you add the energy—”

“I also told you,” she interrupted, “not to solely rely on them.”

Air exploded in front of my face. Roots and branches scraped my back as I went skidding across the ground. Someone shouted. The dog was barking. I rolled over to gasp. That had knocked the wind out of me.

Merlin spoke over the yelling. “Because they aren't invincible. And neither are you.”

Takumi's hand was on his bow. Azura looked like she had come closer but stopped. Hinata would've gotten in Merlin's way if Oboro hadn't yanked him back—probably for the best, since I had a ward and he didn't. This had taken us all by surprise. _I should've expected it after yesterday's gut punch._ At least she'd given me a ward. The witch watched as I staggered to my feet, her fingers in Ichigo's fur. She didn't look ready to fight. But could I trust that? It could be a lesson not to underestimate enemies. I shifted. _Be a smaller target._ She turned her gaze to the dog in her arms.

“...now. You mentioned combining shields with your spirits. Can you tell me what problems you might run into?”

I swallowed. Still a chance she'd take a potshot. I summoned Frederick, staring at her over its orange flank. But it got me thinking. “...I can't draw on their forms.” She nodded, gesturing. I glanced at the spirit. “...and even if I could, it'd disappear with them and I'd have to draw it again.”

Merlin nodded. “That's the flaw with this method. If you were able to use staves—or rods—it's possible you could give them a shield if you could spare the hand. But those shields don't last as long as many you could carve. You trade effectiveness for speed and versatility. Choose the best tool for the job at hand. Cover the weaknesses.”

She was right, that did make it a problem. _Maybe I could draw the circle on their scrolls?_ I was concerned how that would affect our contracts, though. I'd have to discuss it with each spirit.

I flinched when the witch extended her arm, expecting another spell. But her palm faced the sky. She commanded, “Summon your rat.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to examine it.”

I shifted, glancing at Freddy. “Atticus isn't for fighting—”

“I'm not attacking it. I'm trying to solve this riddle of yours.”

Summoning Atticus meant dispersing Frederick, meaning no extra shield. _Not that I like using them for that anyway._ There was nothing for it. The horse spirit vanished, and an icy blue form darted off. I watched Merlin carefully. Atticus 'perched' above her hand, staring her straight in the face. She cocked her head. “A good choice of companion, the rat.” She lifted a hand to keep Ichigo from snapping at it. She hummed. “...quite a bit of energy. And there...”

Her pointer finger curled. Something in my chest moved with it. _What is she doing?_ My hand flew up as if to catch it. “What was that,” I ordered more than asked. Someone whispered in the Hoshidan huddle.

“A tether. This spirit is bound to your magic. You can't see it, but practiced sorcerers can sense it.” Her finger twisted further, causing Atticus to move. My heart suddenly lurched, as if she held it in her palm. My breaths came short and fast. Panic threatened to bubble over. And then her hand relaxed again, releasing me from the terror. I sagged like a puppet set loose, still clutching my front. She was unconcerned. “I have an idea. We'll just have to get... unconventional.”

 _I'm not sure I like the sound of that._ “Unconventional how?” I coughed when my voice cracked.

She didn't answer immediately. Her finger directed Atticus to return to me. She considered us, scratching behind Ichigo's ears. After a time, she posed her own question. “How do you summon them? Incantation, gestures?”

I nodded, reluctantly waving the spirit's scroll. It wasn't as fancy as Saya's and lacked a protective case. The planks were thinner too. Easier to hide in my shirt, at least. Atticus disappeared momentarily, allowing her to scrutinize the process. The rat ran in a neat circle around my feet. A hand went to her chin. I explained, “I have a contract with each spirit. I can summon them as long as I keep to our agreement.”

“I wonder if you could draw matrices with a spirit...” It was certainly an idea. Merlin moved along for now. “On the one hand, you could invest in rod training. Simple is often best. On the other, you could attempt combining the act of conjuring and shielding. Make this—” She mimicked my summoning gesture. “Multipurpose. You could enchant your gloves, put seals on your sleeves, adjust your contract... I would suggest experimenting, if you're deadset on doing this.”

“Experimenting on spirits?” Oboro frowned, eyeing us. “That sounds questionable.”

I allowed Atticus to hover above my palm. I smiled briefly, as if to reassure the spirit. “If I can protect them, and others, from spells... It'd be worth experimenting for.”

“But, don't you use spells on them too?” Hinata's confusion was understandable.

“I'm not sure why, but my magic doesn't hurt them.” I tapped my chest, wondering aloud, “Maybe it's because of that tether Merlin mentioned. If I use that to summon them, then it could be that they're protected from my spells... But it doesn't stop other spells from hitting them and—I don't know, banishing them or something.” Merlin's lightning-hammer was very effective in that regard. Atticus nodded. I tried another smile. Did each spirit have their own personalities? Maybe I was personifying them too much.

“I think we'll attempt that another day,” the witch declared. She gestured for someone to take Ichigo, which Hinata eagerly accepted. Her weight shifted. “Today will be a bit different. Attack me.”

My brows furrowed. “...Attack you?”

“Throw everything you've got. As an apology for what I put you through yesterday,” she pressed, gaze intent, “and as another learning opportunity, I won't fight back. Let's see you try to get through my personal ward.”

She said this like it was simple. The others were equally wary. _I don't trust this._ Maybe I was missing something. I squinted, trying to see through any tricks. “...what kind of ward is it?”

Her smile made me think I was onto something. “A ward is what I call an anti-magic shield. A barrier is for physical damage. I am currently using a ward which will absorb a portion of incoming spells and deflect the rest. I'd be offended you don't trust me, but it's smart of you to be paranoid. Still, I promise not to cast any spells.”

My hesitation was obvious. 'Deflect' was a loaded word. Would spells explode in my face?

She opened her arms, almost beckoning. “Take out some aggression. You seem the type to bottle things up.” _Putting it lightly._ Her arm gestured for the others to back up. Despite the uncertainty, they followed instructions. “But first, protect your audience. Do you remember how to draw the partial wall?”

I did. I pulled out yesterday's notes just to be sure, studying them closely. _This won't be pretty._ Dirt wasn't the greatest medium for wards, and random sticks weren't on par with wands or knives. I dug extra deep just to be sure. Gazes on my back sat like stones. Thankfully, Oboro filled the silence asking Merlin about the hanten's ward. “I didn't realize your magic could be combined with sewing.”

“It's an older practice, mostly meant for the mundane wear-and-tear. I've sewn quite a few in my time. The one I gave Megan will need to be redone once the magic runs out.”

That was definitely something to explore. _Another thing to ask about later._ The bright look in Oboro's eyes seemed fairly interested too. With that, she could protect her lord and friends using her tailoring. Two of her passions wrapped in one. Clearly she was sold.

Once the wall snapped to life, Merlin came forward to test its give. Her crackling palm stretched the nearly opaque surface like it was cling wrap. I held my breath. _She's leaning pretty hard into it._ Eventually she deemed it sturdy enough. We stepped away from the ward to stand several meters apart. Merlin didn't float or lift her hands. _Somehow still a bit intimidating._

She crossed her arms when I didn't make a first move quickly enough. “If I were an actual opponent, you'd have far less time to consider your options.”

I ignored the jab. I double-checked the wall and that everyone stood behind it, including Ichigo. Freddy and Lissa were with me. Just in case, I set Atticus' scroll aside. No matter how hard I looked at Merlin, I couldn't see the ward she mentioned. _First thing's first, I need to figure out how much this is gonna suck._ I took a deep breath. A wind spell should be simple enough to start with.

The glowing crescents were fairly slow, being at such low levels. When they got within arm's reach of Merlin, a purple veil appeared for it to _crack_ into—no, it skated across the surface like a leaf on a pond. Then the current picked up, whipping the spell around her. Wait—

My eyes widened just before it collided with my chest. I fell backwards. “ _Fuck!_ ” I rolled over, rubbing the spot it'd hit. Thankfully there was no cut, probably thanks to the hanten's ward. It still hurt like a bitch. “What the fuck was—a _fastball ward?_ ”

“I told you it deflects spells.” She sounded amused. I sure as hell wasn't.

“Oh yeah, sure, you don't need to cast spells, your ward will just do that for you! I should've known—” I stood up and dusted myself off. “Should've known. 'Share the love.' Take the spell and send it back threefold, right? Fucking swear to god—” I tried to shake off the anger at being duped. _Focus._ I had an audience.

Merlin still stood there, arms crossed. What an irritating smile. So smug. Was this how my players had felt when I DM'd? I glanced at my hands. Wind spells were the weakest ones I knew. If that came back like a bullet, what would a fire or thunder spell become? I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. But what other options did I have? I held onto the scrolls, wanting to try something else first. Nosferatu?

The dark smoke hit, then dispersed. So much for that.

Fire, as I expected, came back with a roar. At least I dodged this time. _Put that out before this forest burns down too._ I dismissed using lightning. It'd be way too fast and I didn't fancy searing pain. _This is a puzzle I don't have all the pieces to._

“Have you cast fimbulveltr before?” When I frowned, Merlin gestured to summon a spattering of snowflakes quick to disperse. “Just a thought.”

 _Uh-huh. Right._ I tried the spell all the same. The first few didn't pan out. The one that did strike her ward was absorbed like all the rest. It came flying back as an ice spike, exploding into chilly mist. There was a shudder, my back tingling unpleasantly. _She's playing with me._ Frederick collided with her shield next. As I'd hoped, the spirit couldn't be sent back at me. But it didn't get through either. Still, progress was progress. Lissa had much the same result.

Wards. They protected against magical attacks. I had no clue how she'd set hers up, so I couldn't speak for the strength of it. But all shields broke eventually. Then again, I might not have the energy to waste throwing at her to knock it down. There had to be a weakness I could exploit. Spirits couldn't be turned on their summoners like this, and I could command them silently to be more unpredictable. Did the spells have to be seen to be deflected? Frederick whipped around, but Merlin's blindspot seemed just as impenetrable. Aerial strikes, too. Short of trying to attack from below, the protection seemed to wrap fully around her.

“My ward still has plenty of life left in it,” Merlin taunted.

“Wow, no way, never would've guessed.”

 _If only I had Takumi's tactical mind._ I glanced at him behind the ward, safe from any of my errors. No doubt he'd be able to figure this out, do a feint and catch her—or someone less experienced—by surprise. A legendary bow wouldn't hurt either.

A thought quietly hooked. If this was shogi, her range would effectively be somewhere between a rook and a bishop. Difficult to capture. But I had been confident in either pieces' abilities and found myself outwitted by Takumi's decisive moves. ...A knight. I needed a 'knight' that threw her off, that she wasn't expecting. The spirits helped, but they still couldn't break through. Something unconventional. What could break a ward?

...wait. There was an idea.

I examined the distance between us. She thankfully allowed me this time to plan. In a genuine fight, there weren't any timeouts or rules keeping things fair. I had to think craftier. Be the knight.

Frederick came out again. I took a step forward as my hand jutted out to direct the spirit. It collided and dissipated. I took another. Lissa was next, cloaked in a dark cloud. They didn't make a dent in the shield, but that didn't matter. I continued my approach as I barraged her with spirit after spirit. She didn't flinch. Just waited. I noted attaching a spell to a spirit didn't return either.

Out came the ram, but it remained at my side. A fireball shot out instead. _Time to go!_ I chased after it, feeling Lissa's invigorating presence. The ward flared with the spell, flames whipping into an inferno. Lissa passed through me effortlessly. My eyes squeezed shut as the deflected spell dispersed it. Lingering energy from the ram soothed the heat that rushed past. My hanten fluttered to the ground. The ward dissipated, having done its duty. And my shoulder slammed into Merlin at full speed.

“Woohoo! Go, Megan!”

We landed painfully on dirt and branches. I scrambled on top of her, hoping to gain an advantage before she flung me across the clearing again. The dust was settling.

Meeting my gaze, Merlin stared, her shoulders starting to shake. But she wasn't crying? No, that was a chuckle quivering in her gut. I blinked. It bloomed into genuine laughter, ringing out like a victory bell. I'd tackled her to the ground, and she was laughing. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I stayed right where I was as she wheezed beneath me.

The longer Merlin's amusement went on, the more self-conscious I felt. This was a viable strategy, right? “Wards don't protect against physical damage. I don't need to break the ward if I can do that.” Why was I arguing? And what was I arguing for? She coughed, hand twirling. No spell came. Eventually I realized it was a gesture to get off. I knelt as she rolled on her side to smother more coughs. Guilt settled. “Are you okay?”

She finally sat up, using her knee as an armrest. Her smile seemed loose and free. I flinched when she ruffled my hair—my hat had flown off. What a pain. Her tone was lighter too. “And that's why,” she pointed a finger in my face, “you don't rely on wards or barriers too much. If you do, you risk being blindsided when it really counts. Try not to get hit. Use shields to lessen the damage when you just can't dodge. Better to learn to be nimble and flexible, and leave shielding for stationary defenses.”

I nodded. _Seems like sound advice._ Heaving to my feet, I offered her a hand up. I still felt kind of bad. Laughing again, she grasped it. There was a tingle up my arm. Then I found myself flying over her shoulder to slam on my back. Air left my lungs rather painfully. The rush of magic only half-cushioned it.

She floated above me. “But your tactic wouldn't have worked if I had a full barrier up.” She sounded so teasing. My groan was more of a wheeze. “A hidden ally could have cast one, or I could have one carved beneath my feet. Try to stop blindly running into danger.”

“God. _Dammit._ ” I didn't feel bad anymore.

“But, an A for effort. An improvement from yesterday. Now.” Turning, the witch's smile became rather feline. “Which of your friends would like to try next?”

.

At least Merlin was fair. If she ran me ragged, she gave the others a challenge. I felt a little better watching Takumi's growing frustration as the witch deflected his shots. His attacks became more devastating, arrows slicing clean through tree trunks. Merlin seemed pleased, but gave a lecture about friendly fire once she got him on his back. His glower was concerning. _Doesn't she worry he'll sick guards on her?_ In comparison, his retainers were level-headed but made little progress. The barrier was too strong for their weapons, and she side-stepped between them like it was a dance. I envied her skill.

Azura wasn't so keen on joining in. I sat beside her for quiet company. Merlin didn't let that slide. She handed us over to each retainer, telling them to defend their new charges and attack the other. Oboro and Hinata took this opportunity to show off for their lord. Was Takumi hunching his shoulders? Their playful banter was entertaining enough to join in. I cheered for 'Team Oboro.' Merlin soon had the prince pepper our feet with arrows. Azura and I were supposed to defend our protectors in return. _She has magic water powers, that's cheating._ Not that Takumi aimed to truly hurt his retainers.

The sun began dipping beneath the treetops as I walked Ichigo around. Was it already that late? We had been playing 'hide-and-seek' to learn how to detect magic, especially dark magic. The witch materialized out of nowhere to set us free. “Next time, we'll remember to break for lunch.” She muffled a cough. Maybe we'd run her ragged, too. With one last scritch for Ichigo and a wave, she disappeared again.

 _Thank you, Merlin._ Despite her mean streak, she wasn't cruel. _Even if you love messing with me._ I wondered where she went. For all I knew, she could be living in these woods.

The walk up the mountain was far less awkward. Hinata had a pep in his step and loud boasts on his tongue. Oboro rolled her eyes, but she and Takumi had grins on their faces. I felt better, myself—more _like_ myself. I gently tapped Azura's shoulder to offer a smile. _I'm glad she decided to come._ Her trash talking could use work, but I think she relaxed with my ridiculous distraction tactics. Glancing at her 'anklet' just made me happier.

Hinata invited me to eat with him and Oboro. I countered with a suggestion to join my group of friends. Like a late birthday feast. He threw an arm around my shoulder. “That's a great idea! You and Azura could sing me a birthday song!”

“I mean, I'll sing 'happy birthday,' but I'm not putting on a concert.”

“Not even for my birthday?”

“Nope!”

“I'll sing for you,” Azura offered. This more than satisfied the 'birthday boy.' Bless her. _I don't sing for audiences._

Dinner was a more boisterous affair than normal. I didn't terribly mind. _In moderation, anyway._ Kioko left early, but Hinata and Saburou took over much of the conversation. The latter took turns teasing everyone, most of us taking it with good humor. 'Is Hinata trading retainer duties for apple peddling,' or 'Megan can drain us dry of sake.' Hinata's laughter was infectious—because how could you deny those loud, silly guffaws? Takumi unsurprisingly didn't stay long. He probably wasn't as close to these people as Kamui was.

I was more shocked that Oboro did stay—and beside me the entire time. _I would expect her to run after him._ But maybe I was being unfair. Or maybe she had ulterior motives. She got up as I went to follow Azura's example with turning in for the night. Saburou booed while Hinata thanked us for the birthday wishes. Oboro stopped me in the hall.

“Can I talk to you, in a bit?”

 _Oh boy. What did I do NOW?_ “Sure,” I replied, chipper.

.

My room still didn't feel good enough for company, but it was the best place for privacy. _Don't be nervous._ She came in, and we sat on the cushions. This time, at least, I had snagged tea. It was only a little showing off to magically heat the water. The silence had physically wedged between us by the time I poured our cups. I held mine with sleeves as I waited for it to cool. Ichigo was tired and spoiled by scraps, curled up on the last pillow.

Eventually, Oboro inhaled. “So.”

I waited a beat, then echoed, “So?”

She pursed her lips. “I wanted to... ask you some more questions.” Yeah, I had figured as much. I set my cup back down and gestured. She took her time. “...Can you tell me what your world is like?” I inhaled deeply, having also expected that. _Surprised Hinata hasn't harassed me for the same._ I was still a little salty Daisuke had let it slip. Nothing for it now. The ceiling was just as helpful as it was last time.

“It has some similarities to this one. Some food and things I recognize. We have different names for some things, but... Some of our technology is past what you guys have. But we don't have any magic. Or dragons. Or spirits, like these spirit summons.” She was examining me when my gaze returned. Her jaw worked. This was surprisingly calm, and not as uncomfortable as I expected. I think she was more uncomfortable than I was. I decided to offer more information to try to help. “We have carts that can move themselves thanks to a combination of, like... combustion and rotation? And we have mechanical bows, and guns that are more advanced than those. We've developed flying machines, space-faring vehicles, underwater vehicles... Still working on teleporting, though.”

The joke was more for my own benefit, as she didn't react to it. She sipped her tea. “Your customs are obviously very different from ours.” She gestured at how I sat, partially sideways.

I pointed at her own position, the proper kneel. “Sitting like that kind of hurts. My knees would kill me. And I can't sit on my foot. Old injury.” Stupid thing. Free weatherman, though. I chugged the rest of my tea, knowing I'd forget it otherwise. _Ouch._ Time to get down to brass tacks. “What _exactly_ do you want to know? I know it's difficult to trust me without being able to see it for yourself, but I'll tell you anything I can.” There wasn't anything I could say that was more incriminating than I'd already said. The only thing I had to avoid saying was how I knew a story about _them_ instead of just about Hoshido in general.

Oboro wasn't making her 'I just heard someone mention Nohr' face, but the one she did wear wasn't a happy one. She had been weighing her words carefully, which I hoped was a good sign. But with my question she straightened and looked me in the eye.

“I'm trying to understand you,” she told me point-blank. Her hand gestured at the whole of me like some ancient riddle. “Even ignoring your strange clothes, or your strange words, you act so different. You'll be quiet one day, loud and ridiculous the next. You always make all of these weird noises, too. You're terrible at being respectful to Lord Takumi. And you're learning more about magic to... do _what?_ Pull another stunt like you did back at—at _that place?_ ” Phew, she remembered. Her arms crossed with an exhale. “Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what you've done for my liege, but... I just really don't get you.”

That was a lot to digest. First, I tackled the last thing she mentioned. “What did I do for him?” Surely she didn't mean the shogi matches, or the shield during Merlin's training.

Oboro's brow furrowed. “When you protected him and Lord Kamui, back at the Canyon. And, that potion you gave him.”

“Oh.” Such small acts in the grand scheme of things. I had put him in danger in the first place. I waved dismissively. As for the rest of our dilemma... “I'm not sure what you're trying to get. I'm just, being myself. And I'm weird so, there's that.” She wasn't satisfied with that. I tried again. “I'm learning magic so I'm not just a meat shield. Two arrows in my body is more than enough.”

“Yeah, but for _what?_ Do you plan to apply for the army?”

I couldn't help the snort. _I've already realized I'm not a military kind of person._ “No, definitely not. I'd probably die in a week.”

“You've already almost died a few times.”

“Fair.”

Oboro shook her head. A hand went up to ensure her ponytail was intact. Her lips pursed again as she stared at me. “Why have you been training at all? With the soldiers, with Merlin... What are you expecting to do?”

I swallowed. “I just... I want to be able to protect myself at least. And I want to be strong enough to keep the people I care about safe.” I had hoped she could understand that.

“Like who?”

 _Okay, I wasn't expecting that._ It put me on the spot. Admitting this out loud was actually embarrassing. Sharing it also meant I had to follow through with these vague feelings. It was tempting to just say a generic 'everyone' and hope she'd back off. _But I promised to be honest._ I took a deep breath. “Well... for starters, I want to repay Prince Kamui. If it wasn't for him, and Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka, and their retainers, I would've been dead. And if it wasn't for Kamui especially, I wouldn't be here, where I have a roof over my head, food in my belly every day, with some people I can call friends.”

 _It really is all thanks to him._ I blinked away the tears. Stupid overemotional me. “And maybe I'm not strong enough to fight soldiers like you guys are—but if anyone tried to hurt civilians like Daisuke or Kioko, I want to be... not useless.”

Something in Oboro's jaw loosened. Her shoulders eased. “Yeah. I can see that.” Just as quickly, her brows furrowed again. “But then, why would you run out like that, for some strangers? For—” The dirty look flashed across her face. “— _Nohrians_? Instead of staying with Lord Kamui?”

“Well, only one of them was Nohrian—”

“ _Still._ ”

I picked at a fraying thread. How could I put this? I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. But, what was the right idea? _Honesty. Just tell her the truth._ I took a deep breath. “No one wanted to help them. Besides Azura. Maybe they were evil Nohrians. We had no clue. But... we didn't _know._ And it was because of their distraction, with Merlin's spells, that we managed to get away from—those people. They didn't know who we were, either. But they helped us anyway. And I couldn't just walk away and pretend they didn't exist to make myself feel better about letting them die. If that had been me... If Kamui had just turned around and walked away...” _I've had a few nightmares about that._ I shook my head, lump in my throat.

Oboro toyed with her obi. It was interesting how her gaze slid from mine. Then I realized what I'd said. I clarified, “I'm not saying that he was wrong to be suspicious—I'm not saying he had to do anything. I just couldn't _not_ do something. I didn't mean to force him to help! Or any of you! I knew that you all could keep him and each other safe. I just wanted to get to Merlin and Gunter to make sure they knew enough to get out, or at least hide—”

“I get it,” she cut in. I fell silent. Maybe I'd overreacted. _I just want to explain myself._ But I waited. She sighed. Then, lifting her chin, she told me, “It was brave of you, even if it was kind of stupid to go running off alone like that.”

“Ha... I called myself twenty kinds of stupid as I ran.”

She shook her head. “So you have a need to be a hero.”

“No. I don't want that. I just want to help people.” I didn't need someone to pat my back and give me an award. The thought made me uncomfortable, actually. Maybe a thank you, or just to not be treated like a criminal. _Better not hold my breath for Yukimura._ I pushed the thought away. “You're not just training for Takumi's sake, right?”

Immediately, she sat straight as a naginata. “No! I-I mean, yes! I mean—”

A startled laugh escaped. _Guess I caught her off-guard with that one._ “You want to keep him safe, too. But you want to keep what he loves safe too, right? His country, his family, his friends. You wouldn't just let it all burn down.”

She visibly eased her stance, cheeks still burning. “Of course not! But it's my country too. It's not exactly the same thing.”

“Okay, not the same, but similar. I love this place.”

I paused. That warmth of 'home' I'd felt on the road to the castle... It had happened a few times, now that I knew what it was. Dinner with my coworkers. The vast blue skies I'd traveled under. Hearing siblings' banter. Walking with a laughing group up the mountain path. Moments of peace in the library. Every glance at a brilliant night sky that grew familiar but never dull. Even a yappy dog's cold nose digging under a blanket.

Blinking rapidly, my smile was sincere, if small. _“_...I love this place. It's—my home now. Even if it wasn't basically one-hundred-percent certain that I was never going back, I would want this place to be safe. It's beautiful. It wasn't just Kamui that took me in. People like Saya and her kids... Kioko, Saburou... even Atticus and the other spirits. I can close my eyes and feel...” I trailed off. The land itself felt alive, and it only ever gave me good feelings. _But saying it out loud makes it sound silly._ I moved on. “I think there are more people like that out there. Like Merlin and Gunter. I don't want to be useless when someone else is in trouble. If I can help even a little bit...”

Hopefully every little bit counted. I couldn't save the world. But helping someone who could was just as important.

“There are a lot of people out there who don't deserve that kindness,” Oboro muttered. Her expression darkened predictably. “People who will take advantage of that. Mistakes like that on the battlefield can get you killed.”

I shrugged, sigh heavy. “I'm training so I won't be fucked if I mess up. ...and it's not like I'm going to protect the guy coming at me with an axe.” _Here's hoping I don't face the Nohrians I'm sure aren't evil._

Her brows had furrowed again, but at least the anger had dissipated again. Good thing she wasn't a mind reader. She pointed. “You really can't help your crude language, can you?”

“What? Oh. Sorry. Where I'm from, it's... well, not normal, not in public, but... I have the mouth of a sailor around friends.”

“...okay.”

That was strangely anticlimactic. “...okay?”

Oboro extended her hand. Confused, I took it regardless. Her lips twitched, and we shook. Then she told me, “I guess we're friends, then.”

 _...oh._ Huh. I guessed that was good. She was probably just being polite about it. Did friends shake hands like business partners? Well, if she was happy, that was all that mattered. I nodded. “Yep! Friends! Can't get rid of me now!”

“ _That's_ ominous.”

“I get that reaction sometimes.”

She muttered something about oddballs while she pulled out a bundle. First Takumi, now Oboro? _What's with these hidden pockets?_ Maybe they were her design. Speaking of designs, the ones on the fabric swatches she splayed on the ground between us were rather pretty. I moved empty cups aside for her. _Ooh, what a bright red. And more flowers!_

“Before he left, Lord Kamui asked if I could design some clothes for you that had more protection than—”

“Wait, he _what?_ Oh my god I'm gonna kill him,” I declared to the ceiling. Oboro gave me a look.

“I wouldn't say that too loud. _Anyway,_ he might have asked me to do it, but since you're going to be the wearing it, I wanted to get your opinion on colors and patterns.”

“I mean, you know more about fashion than I do...” She huffed, pushing them over. I took the hint. Each was pretty in its own way, but I wouldn't feel comfortable in all of it. _Too floral... too yellow..._ I probably should've put down the bright red, but it really stuck with me. The gold thread on black was really cool too. Then Oboro pulled out even more, like some Hoshidan Mary Poppins. I gawked at her. “Do you just carry all this around or what?”

“I grabbed it before coming. I have to figure out what you like and what you don't!” She huffed. The new swatches were added to the pile. “I don't have a blue that matches your jacket exactly, or those 'jeans.' Do any of these catch your eye? I have some greens too. Your shirt is kind of beyond repair, so... Sorry.” It sounded sincere, which I appreciated.

She had put so much thought into this that I felt awkward. I glanced between the fabrics in my hands. All of my big talk, and I was defeated by some squares of cloth. I finally asked her for advice, expecting annoyance. _She's dealing with a clueless idiot._ Instead Oboro surprised me yet again. With an eager glint in her eye, she leaned forward to explain the material in each option and the ideas she had. The bottom layer wasn't going to be too thick, but she planned the middle one to have extra padding. It wouldn't stop everything, but it also wouldn't hamper my mobility. “Since you like to run into danger.”

I was encouraged to share my thoughts and give suggestions. “You could always put a dragon on it,” I joked, thinking of my favorite shirts back home.

“What color?”

“...wait, really? You could?”

“Of course I can!”

“It's not, like, disrespectful to your religion or...”

“Do you want the _Dawn Dragon_ on it?”

“Well, no. Just... any dragon, really. If it's not too... weird?” I didn't like the way she eyed me. Her eyebrow rose. Like I was giving up some huge secret, I muttered, “I just like dragons. Since I was a kid.” That was putting it lightly. Little wonder my pen name was 'The Dragon Lover.'

What was with that grin? I didn't like that grin. She didn't elaborate, only gave me more colors to look at. There couldn't have been enough rainbows in the sky to hold all of these shades and hues. By the time she gathered all of her swatches up again, I was convinced I wasn't seeing colors right. _Have to untangle my brain._ I was left to wonder for the rest of the night what that grin meant for my future. Ichigo wasn't sympathetic to my plight. Snuggles were too important. I conceded his point.

.

We were just counting down the days for Kamui and the others' return. It was all we could do. Well, that, and subject ourselves to Merlin's (sometimes mean) training, rain or shine. She seemed to delight in teaching and teasing in equal measure. It was thanks to her that I wasn't as jumpy anymore, paying more attention to my surroundings. But I couldn't predict a sneaky ninja. In my defense, I didn't expect to get snuck up on while surrounded by training soldiers. Ichigo barked when I shrieked.

A hand steadied me before I stumbled over the dog. “I didn't mean to scare you.” Some soldiers were laughing at me. Assholes.

I muttered unintelligible sounds instead of swears. _Stupid ninja skills._ My brain was slow on the uptake. I gasped and whirled around. “Kaze! You're back! How're you?” Maybe the hug was too much, but it was brief and respectful.

He smiled at the enthusiastic greeting. “I've been well, thank you. And you?”

“I'm doing good.” As he knelt to greet the yappy dog attacking his ankles, I asked, “Where's Kamui? Prince Kamui.” That was a really bad habit.

He picked up Ichigo, chuckling. “I was actually sent by Lord Kamui to bring you to him.”

“Again?” I snorted. “Might as well call yourself the Megan Finder. ...Oh! Next time you're just sneaking around and you see me, can you at least say hi? Your boss said you knew all of my hiding places?”

It was halfway there before I realized this probably meant I was going to meet Corrin at last. My stomach clenched. This was the person that two royal families could fight to the death for. This was also the twin of the prince who had saved my life, twice. I didn't care much about the larger populace's opinion, but I wanted to make a good impression on her. Did I stink? Ichigo's white fur was all over me. _Impossible to avoid that._ I was just doomed to meet his family as a mess. Maybe she wouldn't notice the fur. Sakura's retainers passed us on our way up. Subaki smiled and called out a greeting, promising to catch up later. Hana squinted. Was she still wary of me? Oh, well. _Not that we had much chance to talk anyway._ Thankfully Princess Hinoka was directing Setsuna, and Azama was nowhere in sight. I could slip away with only an enthusiastic wave.

They were safe. That was good. Not that I'd had any doubt. But seeing it was a relief.

Of course Kamui was on the top floor. Kaze and I skipped the throne room, which was somehow worse. Soon, the ninja was ushering me towards the bedroom I'd avoided last time. As I expected. I took a deep breath. _Show time._

It was a simple child's bedroom with obvious foreign touches: Two beds on opposite walls, sitting atop drawers, barely large enough for an adult; a dark wooden wardrobe where a few trinkets and paper cranes were perched; the vanity mirror with a thick silver handheld mirror and matching brush. Despite Corrin's mother living in Hoshido for over fifteen years now, she didn't change her children's room to reflect this. I wondered if I'd missed a similar design choice in Kamui's room in the dark of night. A large wooden chest sat in the corner. For toys maybe? It was all surprisingly free of dust and clutter. Servants were likely tasked to keep this place pristine, now that Corrin was back. The woman herself stood in the center of the room as if she was afraid to disturb anything. _I guess she's barely been in here._

Her twin sat on one bed in animated conversation with her. He paused at our arrival, standing. “Megan! It's good to see you!” Before I could do more than echo the sentiment, an arm around my shoulder brought me forward for Corrin's inspection. “Sister, this is my friend Megan—the one who uses magic and spirits, and writes poetry. And Megan... this is Corrin.” The warmth of pride in that declaration made it easy to forgive him for mentioning my writing.

Corrin's smile was honest in its nervousness. I couldn't help staring. Pointed ears peeked out of long, snowy curls held mostly in place by a headband. Her eyes shone like rubies in the light. _The messy hair cinches it._ The resemblance was uncanny. No one could miss it.

Yap, yap, yap!

“Oh—I almost forgot—” Kamui stepped forward, accepting the dog from his retainer's arms. He laughed, introducing through the yaps, “ _This_ is Ichigo.”

“Your furry brother,” I couldn't help adding. Maybe it would catch on and they could tease Takumi.

The title amused the twins. The unabashed grins on their faces were close to eerie. My heart nearly skipped. _Twins._ It was like watching someone stand beside a mirror. Corrin gently rubbed Ichigo's head. She was delighted by his yaps and nips instead of offended. “Hello, Ichigo. And hello, Ms. Megan. Lord Kamui has told me a lot about you.”

Kamui's smile tightened. Kaze accepted Ichigo once more. “Just Kamui is fine. We're siblings,” he pressed.

Despite the assurance, Corrin looked uncomfortable. Any family reunion after over a decade would be awkward, and she might have amnesia to boot. ( _Shouldn't assume, at least until someone confirms it for real._ ) I tried to ease her mind with my good cheer. “Only good things, I hope!”

Kamui laughed. “Of course!” He bounced back quickly.

“He told me that you write poetry, and use a variety of magic.” Corrin's head tilted, like Ichigo when intrigued. “I'd love to see both!”

I gave her brother a Look. _Why did you have to mention the poetry?_ I allowed, “Maybe I can show you something later! I've been practicing lately. But first...”

I stepped closer, smiling, and dug my finger into Kamui's armpit—one of the few weak points of his armor, which he was still wearing. His startled laugh was mildly satisfying. He jumped away and asked, bewildered, “What was _that_ for?”

“For commissioning Oboro!” _And for talking about my writing._ I pushed the finger against his breastplate next. Gently, because otherwise that would hurt. He looked more amused than repentant. “You're as bad as Saya! I can buy my own clothes!”

“Well, if we're being technical, I bought the armor, not the clothes...”

“Okay, now you're just nitpicking semantics!” His smile faded. I stopped. We'd argued over semantics before, back in Valla. He'd been angry, and crying. We shared a somber breath. I lightly pushed him away, and the memory as well. “I'll just give you the money if you pay Oboro for me again.”

“Megan—don't.” He grabbed my hand, smiling again. It was softer, and maybe a little sad. “You don't have to pay me back. I promise.” I shook my head, giving up for now. _Not my fault if he finds money stashed in his shogi board._ He then reached to tug his sister forward. “Come on, Corrin! We can have lunch with the whole family now!”

“Have fun,” I snorted. The alarm on Corrin's face shouldn't have been funny, being very real anxiety. But she was the person who had the least to worry about.

His second hand found mine. “You should come too!”

“ _What?_ ” On second thought, I was with Corrin on this one. I resisted the pull, glancing between the twins. “No, uh, this is a family thing, I shouldn't—”

“It's the perfect time for me to introduce the two of you to each other,” Kamui argued. He became more excited the longer he thought about it. “I really think you two will get along great!”

“I-I don't—” “Kamui, wait—”

“Kaze, make sure Ichigo runs around a bit! I'm sure he's missed ninja fetch!”

There was no stopping Kamui, once he made up his mind. I gave up, snatching my hand away after promising I wouldn't run. But I wasn't happy about it. I felt comfortable around him and Azura, and I was used to Takumi. This did not mean I was comfortable around the high prince, the eldest and youngest princesses, their _mother—_ or all of them at once! Why did he always test my courage like this?

“Maybe it won't be just family,” Kamui conceded. “Hana hasn't left Sakura's side.” Relief was fleeting. “And work never leaves Mother alone—Yukimura might try to feed her paperwork instead of sweets!”

 _Lunch with Hoshido's royal family, and their strategist, the guy who thinks I'm evil._ _Great._

.

All it took was bumping into Orochi, and word went out with a rabbit spirit. The diviner took up our time. Her eyes twinkled, but she was relentless in questioning the princess. Thankfully her inquiries seemed harmless, if strange. Treats, clothes, jokes. No idea what her aim was.

It was no surprise that the entire room turned when we finally entered. We ended up being some of the last ones there. Most smiled warmly, glad to see at least two of us. Takumi's brows furrowed. And Yukimura's gaze found mine immediately. He sat beside the head of the table where, of course, the queen sat. She was eager for us to join them. While the twins had a spot left open for them, I lingered near the door. Where the hell was I supposed to go?

Kamui's question caught my attention through the chatter. “Where's Azura?”

“S-she said she's not hungry,” Sakura mumbled. Head tilted down, her glances at Corrin were poorly concealed.

Takumi huffed, arms crossed. “She 'already ate.' ” He glanced my way. “Sit down already, will you?”

“Takumi, be nice.” Ryoma's teasing earned a huff. He smiled my way. _Definitely more charismatic than Takumi._ “I promise, we won't bite.” _And more playful?_ I'd forgotten about that.

Mikoto had Corrin, Kamui, Hinoka and Ryoma on one side, and Yukimura, Takumi, Sakura and Hana on her other. Where the hell was _I_ supposed to squeeze in? Just elbow my way in between Kamui and his big sister? Flop into a spot beside Ryoma? Hana wasn't glaring, but only just.

The waffling sealed my fate when two hands clapped down on my shoulders. I yipped. Kamui was muttering something to Corrin, who quickly smothered a snort. Orochi's sly voice offered, “You can keep Orochi's spot warm. Yukimura, Lord Takumi, if you please?”

 _...oh no._ Did I blanch? But the diviner was already directing me forward. I should've risked the high prince. Too late now. I had to stop being so afraid of this strategist. _Especially since I've done nothing wrong._ My worth would prove itself. _But there's no stopping the nervousness around Takumi._ I folded in the seat between the men. Orochi's feline smile didn't set me at ease before she fluttered off to a side room.

Soon after her departure came the food. I kept careful track of my manners. The stakes were much higher here. The other side of the table was far more talkative than mine, besides Hana and Sakura's quiet asides. Sunlight filtered in here more than most other rooms. Yet the warm glow had more to do with the joy at this table than the lighting. Kamui was determined to keep Corrin smiling, even at his own expense thanks to their mother's playful teasing. Ryoma loved the good ol' sword-throwing story. I enjoyed the retelling.

Actually—and it was probably strange but—being here with the royal family was pleasant. Pretending Yukimura wasn't beside me, I could just... listen. Snort as Orochi teased Kamui, again. Share in Corrin's amusement. Marvel at Ryoma's laughter. Admit to myself that the queen nearly using brushes instead of chopsticks was hilarious. Hinoka chided Yukimura, for 'placing work next to her mother's food like that.' Even turning eyes to my plate, I absorbed the joy like a sponge. _Good food is a bonus._ The twin's laughter punctuated the thought.

If that was the punctuation, the loud 'hmph' beside me was the 'but...' of the sentence. Takumi took offence every time Corrin smiled or Kamui spoke to her. _So pretty much a permanent scowl._ If he could just relax, I was sure he could think this through and warm up to his returned sister. I smiled in hopes he'd at least react, only to be dismissed. _The brooding is bad._

“Megan?” Kamui's voice brought my attention to the present. His smile hinted that he understood where my thoughts had wandered. He offered distraction. “How was Ichigo? I know he can be a handful at times.”

I consciously eased my shoulders. _Remember: Censor._ “He's a playful little scamp—lovable, but a scamp. Always stealing my blanket.”

“Ha! That sounds like Ichigo, all right. We really do appreciate your help with him.”

“It's all good! We had fun.”

Yukimura's sleeve brushed into view. I tensed. “Your fun often ventured past the castle walls.” The calm delivery belied the weight of his words. Kamui's lips curved down.

I floundered. Was I supposed to explain myself? Could I make a joke out of it? Once again the decision was made for me. Takumi shifted. “She's been training with Merlin.” _God dammit it, why can't people just have tighter lips?_ He couldn't compete with Daisuke dropping the 'other world' bomb to three people, but he was definitely in the running.

Kamui met his brother's gaze as the stragetist inquired, “Training?”

“Merlin?” Corrin's surprise caught everyone's attention. She repeated the name with familiarity. “She's here? Where?”

“I have asked much the same question,” Yukimura answered slowly. His gaze traveled from her to me, and back again. “You know this mysterious woman?”

“Yes! I'm so glad she's alright!” Corrin pressed a hand over her heart, visibly sagging. “I was so frightened for her, and for Gunter... But, I could have sworn they fell into the Bottomless Canyon. Did she climb back out?”

Ryoma shook his head. “Impossible. The canyon is named 'Bottomless' for a reason.”

My gaze flicked over to the queen, but her poker face didn't budge. Wise. _I should keep as much under wraps as possible._ “She knows a lot of magic—I've seen her float, and make others float, so... She probably used that.” Hopefully that was enough to ease Corrin's fears without outright stating we knew Gunter was safe. _As it is, this is information I didn't want Mikoto to know._ But now that the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't quite stop myself. “How did you meet her? If you don't mind me asking.” I hadn't realized her shoulders were so tense until they sagged in relief. Kamui's efforts hadn't quite removed his twin's unease. But now she didn't sit quite so stiffly. Her tone was as genuine as her smile.

“I met her in Windmire, when I was trying to find the castle kitchens.” She giggled, admitting, “She gave me quite the fright when she stepped out of the shadows. I thought she was an assassin! But she brought me back to my brother Leo... who of course scolded me for getting lost.”

I couldn't help laughing. _That sounds like him. Probably, anyway._ “She does that a lot, the sneaking up on people thing.”

The queen nearly gave me a heart attack when she spoke. “You met her in Windmire?” She had mostly sat back to listen, like me. Likely her heart was overfull, surrounded by family and friends. Now that she spoke, I was surprised she didn't ask about the 'brother' comment. The others looked perturbed by it.

Corrin seemed just as shaken by the direct address. “Y-yes, your majesty.”

Her siblings exchanged looks. Queen Mikoto smiled sadly, like she had expected it. Ryoma reminded his sister this was their mother and such an address wasn't necessary. Corrin's apology sounded uncertain. Kamui's smile dimmed. Something in my chest twisted. _This is difficult for all of them—especially Corrin. She's in a difficult position, and totally lost._ Still, the queen gently coaxed more out of her daughter. “What is this Merlin like? All we know is that she doesn't hail from Nohr... and makes a habit of surprising people.”

My little snort got a nervous Corrin to smile. She took a deep breath. “She's very... quiet. I heard she had been in Castle Krakenburg for months, but no one could find her unless she felt like being found. I didn't realize she had followed us to the Bottomless Canyon until she touched my arm. Nearly scared me right out of my skin!” _Way to make her sound like a creepy old lady. Which is only half true._ “But she's very kind. She tried to stop the conflict, back at the fort. I'm so glad to hear she's alive and well.”

Yukimura's gaze was heavy. “So we hear. I would like to see this Merlin for myself.”

“Yes, I would love to see her again!” She turned to me, eyes bright. “Could you take me to her?”

“I... guess?” The witch had agreed to keep Corrin safe, after all.

But Yukimura shook his head. “I wouldn't advise leaving the castle grounds, for the time being. Perhaps this Merlin could meet with you here.” It wasn't subtle. _Little does he know that she's been here a few times already._

Takumi snorted. “Good luck getting her to sit in plain sight for a few minutes. She's as slippery as an eel.” _Thanks, man, you're really helping sell her here._

Queen Mikoto didn't seem so bothered by this information. Her smile remained warm and serene. “I would like to thank her in person for protecting my children. But I can understand if she's hesitant to speak with strangers. I can allow you a moment to speak with her alone, Corrin, if you'd like.”

Corrin bowed with quiet gratitude. Yukimura straightened. “Alone? Are you certain, milady?”

“I am. She has earned my gratitude as well as my respect.” The queen gestured at the table. “She has not only protected Kamui, Takumi and Azura, but she's looked after our beloved Corrin as well. Merlin is welcome in Castle Shirasagi.”

 _Not by the look on Yukimura's face._ Thankfully he respected his queen's wishes and held his tongue. He was none too happy about it though.

Kamui leaned forward, tapping his twin's arm. “Hey, don't forget about your food! There's plenty here, so eat up!”

“Oh, r-right. Sorry.”

Orochi, who had returned just a moment ago, made her way over to them with a laugh. “How strange, to hear those words from your lips! Why, I remember a certain picky prince...”

“Please don't bring that up again...”

“I only speak the truth!”

“Whether or not we want to hear it.”

“You have to admit, you _were_ a picky child.”

“Hinoka? You too?” _Et tu, Brute._ The joke would be lost on the men beside me.

“Even Takumi ate all of his greens.”

Pulled into the conversation, Takumi huffed. “Of course I did! They're good for you.” _And tasty._

The family got drawn into another spirited discussion and forgot about me. I shrugged it off, returning to the food Kamui had pointed out. _It'll let me catch up since I'm such a slow eater._ But it also provided me time to think.

Because while this was a touching reunion, it spelled the beginning of war. Even if everything I thought I knew ended up being wrong, one thing remained true: Nohr would not stop harassing Hoshido. And if everything _did_ come to pass... a crossroads was fast approaching. I wasn't sure there was a single right path anymore.

.

Inhale. Exhale. _I can do this._ Really, it had been a long time coming.

I stepped through the door. “Kamui?”

It was evening now. The lunch had concluded safely, and I was released from both their custody and from dog duty. I'd left and mulled over things for a while before having Atticus lead me back to the prince. I had caught him sitting with Takumi in the game room. He turned with a surprised smile. “Megan! Did you want to play some shogi?”

“Ha! Maybe another time.”

Takumi stood up abruptly, expression dark. He didn't even say goodbye, nearly shouldering me on the way out. That was worrying. Kamui smiled in apology, gesturing for me to join him. I wished I could sit cross-legged, but my kimono didn't exactly allow that. “Then, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! I'm sorry for getting carried away at lunch.”

I waved off the apology. “Where's Corrin?”

His sigh was good-humored. “Sakura mentioned the latest story she was reading, so she's showing Corrin the library. Maybe I should've sent you with them,” he teased.

My smile faded quickly. I wasn't here to simply chat. _Enough stalling._ I set my bag on the table and began digging through it. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Not bad, but... kind of important. I probably should've told you before now.”

He straightened. “Oh? Okay. What did you want to talk about?” He leaned in like he'd been waiting for this for years. I tried not to snort.

Setting my phone face-up, I finally took the plunge. “Where I come from.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BIG IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!** Due to the impending wrap-up of Arc One (Light) of _Waves_ , I'm changing my update intervals from every Saturday to **every other Saturday** for the next few chapters. This means next chapter is slated to come out **March 7th 2020**. Better to wait a little longer and have a better story come out of it, right? It's exciting to finally get to this point! This has been a wild ride to write.
> 
> As always, I have the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) for you all to listen to, and you can reach me on [tumblr](https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thedragonlover) under the same handle, @thedragonlover. Feel free to drop in for ideas, questions, or just to say hi. I really do appreciate the kind words and curiosity! Stop by and chat, I'd love to ramble. I'll try not to spoil anything.
> 
> REMINDER  
> Chapter Fourteen: _Check_ \- releases **March 7th 2020**


	14. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A **check** is a condition in chess, shogi, xiangqi, and janggi that occurs when a player's king (or general in xiangqi and janggi) is under threat of capture on their opponent's next turn. A king so threatened is said to be in check.
> 
> When a lit powder keg flies into a crowd.

.

.

.

' _So what if nothing is safe  
__So what if no one is saved  
__No matter how sweet  
__No matter how brave_  
_What if each to his own lonely grave_ '  
“The Sword & the Pen” by Regina Spektor

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

Check

.

.

How many times would I be grateful for the person Kamui was? It seemed pointless to keep count. For most, hearing about other worlds would be proof of my insanity. Visiting Valla helped in that regard. Still, it wasn't a small thing to accept, let alone to keep it to himself. He was a blessing.

While that was a cinch, he wasn't so easily convinced about dark magic. Even after all that happened and what he'd seen, he still wasn't very keen on it. _But I need every edge I can get._ That argument led to him suggesting I pick up our training again—even picking up a sword or bow like his brothers, or naginata or rod like his sisters. At least mentioning the rest of our 'shared secret group' had been present eased his fears. He wanted to join in to keep an eye on me, but obviously he was busy with his twin now. I didn't begrudge him that. Our compromise was I would tell him when I went, and I wouldn't go alone.

I knew he was eager to spend time with Corrin. How could he not be? But I warned him not to suffocate her. He was having trouble giving her space. They used to share everything, when they were little. Hell, they used to share a bedroom. Thankfully he hadn't tried that. He promised to give her breathing room, but he still wanted to keep an eye on her. I didn't blame the paranoia, considering how his family had lost her in the first place. Kaze would keep watch, and Kamui would allow her to come to him tomorrow. The admission almost pained him.

“I just want her to be comfortable with us.” The quiet confession clearly hurt to say. It was painful to hear, too.

I reached out to pat his arm. “She will be. But if you push, it'll take much longer.”

_And you only have so much time before shit hits the fan._

.

Maybe it was presumptuous, but I followed a by now familiar path the next morning. _The worst that could happen is I get sent away, maybe yelled at._ I hoped it wasn't the latter. Too early for that.

Takumi was in the game room with Oboro, shogi board still shelved. Their gazes turned my way. The prince posed the question. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn't know if you'd want to play shogi. But I didn't want to not come by to check because that'd be kind of... rude? So...” I gestured.

“Don't you have anything better to do?” Takumi crossed his arms. “Fawning all over Corrin, like everyone else?”

I glanced between them. _Jealousy isn't good, but it's not a surprise._ Combined with suspicions and overall irritation, it didn't bode well. I tried not to make it worse. “I don't fawn over people. And I can't give up now, I'm getting close to beating you.”

He snorted. “Yeah, right. You still flounder for twenty moves.”

It was a relief when he went for the shelf. I moved for the sideboards, smiling at Oboro. She didn't seem super happy. _Okay, yeah, I'm intruding on special 'lord-retainer time.'_ She took a seat beside the board with the slightest pout. I held back my own snort. _Was I ever this bad? ...actually, don't answer that._ Once the pieces were set and began to move, I tried to divide my brainpower between the game and current problems. Takumi always seemed to know what he was doing, placing each piece with vigor. But he got frustrated when I took too long or made a stupid move. Maybe it was the same when he saw his brothers and sisters welcoming in a stranger with open arms. He'd certainly given me a hard time. Corrin hit much closer to home.

“You're quiet,” he muttered. He seemed wary. “Tired?”

“No—well, yeah. I'm just thinking.” Maybe he was right about the floundering. I never really knew what to do in the first bit of a match. Moving a pawn, I glanced up. “Have you had a chance to talk to Kamui about 'secret things'?”

That brow furrowed further. “That would mean he takes time away from his _precious twin._ ” _CLACK,_ went his bishop.

I frowned, considering. I shifted a knight, knowing it wasn't a particularly good move. “I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll let me show her around the library or something. It'll give you some time to hammer out the details of things.” _And maybe Kamui will tell me whatever you guys come up with._ I didn't have to know every secret, but when it was important I wanted to be in the loop. Though, maybe Takumi would've told me if I asked. I just didn't want to seem too nosy or like I had to be included in everything. I don't. But I kind of did. It was a pickle.

Scoffing, Takumi moved his rook. “Think you're so buddy-buddy with him that he'll listen to you over his siblings?” My shoulders sagged. He was nursing dangerous feelings. _No, that's not at ALL what I meant._

I drew up, meeting his gaze. “Are you crazy? I'm just some schmuck. You're his _brother_. I'm _nothing_ compared to that.” Admitting that hurt. It wasn't that I wanted Kamui to throw family away for my sake. But it was never nice to think you were worthless. Which was why I said this to Takumi, who seemed to think Kamui was choosing Corrin over him. My feelings would recover. I stared at the board, unsure what to do next. _Another pawn, I guess._ “I'm just reminding him to talk to you. Me hanging out with Corrin is just to convince him he can leave her alone for a bit.”

Takumi remained silent. My side of the board was kind of congested. All he had to do was break through one part to thoroughly fuck up my forces. If only I could figure out my offensive.

I glanced at Oboro. Her gaze had swung between me, her lord, and the game so frequently she should've gotten dizzy. Her attention returned with my staring, so I asked, “What do you think of Princess Corrin?” Her eyes widened.

“I... I think she's rather suspicious.” She shifted, glancing at her lord again. Then her expression darkened. “After so many years in Nohr, how can we be sure she isn't brainwashed?”

“She has 'amnesia,'” Takumi muttered. Confirmed at last. “Swears she doesn't remember us. Keeps calling those _Nohrians_ her 'family.'”

“I guess it's possible the amnesia is from a curse.” The game had never exactly explained why the memory loss happened, or why it lifted. “It could also be trauma. Have you asked her about it?”

Takumi scowled. “Why bother? Apparently I'm just a stranger to her.”

“Because it might answer some questions. For all you know,” I pressed, moving another piece, “she's been trapped in a castle for all of these years and doesn't know anything. She didn't know about the Faceless.”

“Or she's _lying._ ”

I sighed. “Then she's lying. But you won't know unless you _ask._ ” When he conquered another piece, I made my decision. “Fine, _I'll_ ask her. About her life in Nohr, about her 'family' there.”

“What makes you think she'll tell _you?_ ”

“Because it's all she knows. I doubt _anyone_ has asked much about her life.” I thought of when I met Corrin. She seemed so tense, walking around a stranger's home. “All she's known is Nohr for the past however many years. She's being bombarded with a lot of shit right now, she looks like a deer in headlights. People are so busy trying to put her into the spot they remember her being in or what they want her to be. Even Kamui just wants his twin sister back—”

“A deer in headlights—what does that mean?” Oboro's question put a growing rant on pause. _Oops. Reel it in, me._

“Oh. Like, a deer in... crosshairs? No, that's another foreign thing. Uh... It's like a deer seeing something come at them and freezing up.” I rubbed my forehead. “The cars I mentioned? They have these lights on the front for driving at night. When deers cross the roads, they sometimes freeze up or jump right in front of the cars. It's terrible,” I muttered.

 _CLACK._ “Then Corrin is freezing up because she knows she's being watched.” Takumi sat back, crossing his arms. “The Fujin Yumi is going to stay trained on her, until she proves herself trustworthy.”

I wanted to convince him otherwise. Corrin was his sister too—and while Kamui was wrapped up in her return, he didn't love Takumi any less. None of their family did. _If he could just give her a CHANCE—_ The gentle slide of wood dashed away the thought. I turned to see Yukimura at the door. _Goddammit._ Followed by Kamui and Corrin. _Better!_ While the strategist clearly wasn't pleased, Kamui cheerfully led his twin inside with some greetings.

“You're up early!” he teased me.

I slipped into my normal cheerful behavior. _No need to worry him._ “I've been training in the art of shogi. And by training, I mean your brother probably has five ways to beat me in three turns or less.”

Takumi scoffed. “Seven.” Show-off. I moved my bishop, and stuck my tongue out—only slightly!

I told Kamui, “You can watch him decimate me before I go.” Maybe he could stay with his brother, and Corrin could be coaxed to come with me?

“Don't bother.” Takumi leaned forward to move his bishop, then promote it. And just like that, I was in checkmate. No matter which way I looked at it, the best I could do was evade him one more turn before he moved his rook to end it. He stood up as I muttered about him toying with me. “Kamui, we need to talk.”

“All right—”

“Alone.”

“Oh. Well...” Kamui glanced at the room, settling on his sister. “I was just about to show Corrin our favorite games.”

This was probably better, anyway. “I can show her shogi,” I piped up. Takumi barely glanced my way. Gesturing at the board, I joked, “Or at least what not to do.”

I tried not to watch Yukimura when he came closer. Every move he made had me bracing for attack. He walked around the board to begin setting it to rights again. He met my gaze. “For some, a visual aid helps in learning something new, as does a proper teacher. Why don't we play a game?”

If Takumi was decimating my army, Yukimura would just straight up murder me. Which, all things considered, was fairly accurate.

“Great. She's covered.” Takumi grabbed his brother's arm. “Come on, Oboro.” _You can't even leave her with me? For moral support?_ I smiled all the same, waving them off before helping with the board. It was better to act like everything was fine. Maybe it'd become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Silence fell once the door slid shut again.

“......okay!” The pieces were set, so it was time to play. Corrin sat like I did, and just as awkwardly. My smile prompted her to return it. I encouraged her to look at the pieces. “So, this is shogi, a strategy board game where two players try to capture each other's king.” I tapped on mine. “I kind of suck at it, but Yukimura here has been playing with the princes for years. He's probably a master shogi player.” Instead of tossing pawns, the strategist motioned for me to take the first move.

I fell silent as he began describing each piece's name and function, falling into a familiar rhythm. Maybe this was the first time in years he'd taught someone how to play. Despite lingering nervousness, Corrin ate it up eagerly. While her emotions were always genuine (something I wished Takumi could see) this was the easiest smile I'd seen on her, besides hearing about Merlin. _She's so lost, she'll take any distraction._ I decided that, you know what, fuck Yukimura, I wasn't going to tiptoe right now. Her comfort was more important than mine. He wasn't amused when I clutched my heart and proclaimed him a fiend as he captured a knight. Or when I gave my moves silly dramatic names. It made the princess giggle.

Once I was soundly defeated, Corrin hummed thoughtfully. “This is a lot like chess.”

“Oh, you've heard of chess?” It came out before I thought better of it. Yukimura was watching me again as we reset the board. _Dammit._

“Yes, my brother Leo is very fond of it.” Her smile became wistful, toying with a captured pawn I'd handed over.

 _There we go._ Genuine interest combined with my plan in this instance, keeping my question honest. “You mentioned this 'Leo' before. What's he like?”

And she _beamed_. My heart ached with how obviously she loved him.

“Oh, he's very clever! He's the smartest person I know, and he always works so hard. His duties and studies kept him from visiting often, but he likes to give me puzzles and challenges. I've never been able to best him in chess.” She returned the piece to me. “I think he would learn how to play this 'sho-gi' game faster than I could.”

“Probably better than me, too. I'd love to see him and Takumi duke it out.”

Yukimura held out a hand. I carefully set the tokin in his palm. It joined the rest of his army, and he folded his arms before him. “Now that you understand the basics, we will have a proper battle. Watch our match closely.”

 _You mean, that wasn't even you trying before?_ That was fine, I was used to losing. But I didn't like how closely Yukimura watched me. What could he glean from my moves, or from how I reacted? Once again I had first turn, and I debated on what to do. What was even the point?

I was subjected to Corrin's bright stare, her head cocked and ears perked. “Do you play chess?”

“Not really. I played some as a kid, but...” No idea where my set had gone, probably lost between moves. Last time I played, I borrowed my algebra teacher's set during free time in high school. I shrugged, and bit the bullet. Moving a pawn was always a safe first move, right? Yukimura moved a golden general. “My brother liked a strategy game, too. He played it with me and my dad until we were sick of it.”

Corrin giggled. “I'm sure I'd get sick of chess, if Leo had visited more often.”

I moved my bishop. Yukimura moved his king forward. _Uh-oh._ Players didn't move _that_ piece on a whim. Gold general, king again. Gold general again, a pawn. He waited with far more patience than Takumi had, and struck like lightning. It was intimidating. _Him and Merlin have more in common than he'd like._ I put more effort into concentrating.

Pieces exchanged hands. My attempts to charge were summarily thwarted. Unfortunately, I didn't keep up conversation for the princess. _Hopefully the show is entertaining enough._ It was only when he dropped a bishop that I realized he was employing the same tactic Takumi had earlier. I sat back and examined the board, but I was already in the thick of it and didn't have anything useful to drop. How did I lose to the same attack twice? For the first time, I muttered, “I concede.”

Corrin's head tilted as Yukimura began gathering his pieces. “Wait, what? Why did you surrender? You could move your king out of check.”

I pointed at the invaders before he grabbed them. “These pieces got behind mine. In chess I could move backwards, but in shogi a lot of pieces are more limited. Moving the lance would just get it captured by his and open that lane up for him. Even moving the king wouldn't help much, because that bishop was about to promote and he has my rook on the sideboard. I just got my ass handed to me by Takumi the same way, so—” I sighed. _Swearing, Megan._ “I didn't start strong, so I wasn't aggressive enough before he came at my throat.”

“I see...”

Yukimura took the remainder and set the board aside, leaving a clear table for us. “There are several ways to end a match. The most obvious is to capture the opponent's king, but it is considered polite not to draw out a match. If the same game position occurs four times consecutively, the game is considered a draw. If someone perpetuates an eternal check with this, they lose for causing such a situation.”

“Really?” I hadn't known that. None of my games had been so evenly matched to have that happen.

He nodded curtly. Turning to Corrin, he continued his explanation. “If both kings have advanced into their respective promotion zones, and if neither player can achieve checkmate or gain any further pieces, that is jishogi. When jishogi occurs, the winner is decided with a tally of points determined by the pieces each player holds.”

“And if you do an illegal move, the game ends immediately and you lose.” Because Takumi was only nice about it the one time.

Corrin nodded, gaze lingering on the table. “I think I've got it. This game certainly calls for excellent strategizing.”

“Which is why he absolutely destroyed me. He's Hoshido's master tactician.” I gestured at Yukimura. My smile took nothing from the heavy truth in my next words. “I know I'm dead the moment I become his enemy.”

If the double entendre amused or annoyed him, I couldn't tell. His attention seemed wholly focused on Corrin now. “I don't have as much time for shogi as of late, but Lords Kamui and Takumi play nearly daily. I'm sure they would be happy to play with you if you showed an interest. That does remind me, I have a... a word of advice. If I may?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I advise against mentioning this... 'Leo,' or other individuals you've met during your time in Nohr.” His glasses were pressed up. “Hearing you refer to them as 'brother' or 'sister' has been upsetting for your true family to hear. At least for now, it would be best not to speak of them.”

What success I'd had in having Corrin open up seemed to be dashed in an instant. Her gaze dropped again. “I-I see... Very well.”

My heart went out for her. _The small bit of comfort she has, and she can't even have that?_ I couldn't watch her wilt like this. “Aren't they curious how her life has been since she's been gone? Wouldn't they want to know?”

Yukimura's stare was cool. “Of course they would love to know more about their sister. But to hear these Nohrians as anything other than her captors? It upsets the royal family—Queen Mikoto most of all. Perhaps in time, Lady Corrin's memories will return, and we can all put this terrible tragedy behind us.”

Wishes and fishes. Corrin was suffocating under all of this attention and affection from strangers. Yes, they loved her. Yes, they had missed her. But it had been over a decade, closer to two! Didn't any of them realize that smothering her wouldn't erase all of that time? _She needs to breathe. And if thinking of her 'home' in Nohr comforts her right now, you can't take that away from her._ So I turned to her, trying not to tremble in fury. “Then if no one else wants to hear it, I will. Princess, you've been through a lot, and a lot of this is probably strange for you. If you need to vent, I'm here to listen.”

“How generous.” Yukimura was just short of sarcasm. I shot him a look.

“I know what it's like to be lost and thousands of miles away from everything I know.”

Corrin's ears twitched. But our conversation was cut short by the arrival of Princess Sakura and her retainers. It was time to bow out. It was probably for the best. Sakura was still shy around her elder sister, and she hardly knew me. I had shown Corrin the game like I promised, and now she could spend the rest of the morning with the gentlest of her siblings. I'd done my duty. Putting distance between me and Yukimura was the wisest course of action right now. Corrin stopped me at the door, asking quietly if I could get ahold of Merlin for her. I promised to do what I could. This meant sending Atticus down the hall with instructions to bring the witch to the princess.

_I hope Merlin fares better than I did against Yukimura._

Halfway down the first flight, I was hailed. Subaki paused on my stair, that same perfect smile on his face. _He MUST practice it._ “Pardon me, Ms. Megan. Do you have a moment?” I shrugged. _I'm sure Saya won't mind._ He gestured, and we continued our descent as he posed a request for assistance in the library. “Lady Sakura is nearly finished with her latest story.”

“Sure, I can help you look.” _Still feel like you're better suited for it than I am, but okay._

“Excellent!” He was so very cheerful as he told me, “I was told you have experience with storytelling! I expect you have an eye for a good read.”

 _Oh my god, HOW many people know about my poetry?_ As we turned a corner, Subaki commented on my reddening face. I picked up the pace. _I'm going to fight Kamui._

.

Corrin was grateful for everything offered to her, a stranger in this castle. She had a bedroom to call her own, even if it was meant for a child. If she were a Hoshidan in Nohr, she felt she would've gotten a cold, dark cell—if that, considering the near-execution of Kaze and Rinkah. Even more so, she was glad to have Queen Mikoto's request honored by Yukimura and the others. _Though I'm worried about the talk they want to have with Merlin afterwards._

In a side room for privacy, she leapt to her feet the moment the door slid open. “Merlin!”

“Hello, princ— _oof._ ” Not even in the threshold yet, the witch staggered from the enthusiastic embrace. Corrin earned a pat on the back and an amused huff. “What a welcome. Let's sit down a spell.”

“Oh, right—sorry!”

Once Merlin was off her bad leg, she dismissed the tea offered to her and met Corrin's gaze. “I'm glad you're alright.”

“I'm glad _you_ are.” Corrin rested her chin on knees drawn up to her chest. She almost didn't want to ask, but she needed to know: “Did... did Gunter...?”

A finger was raised, asking that she wait. And she did, brows furrowed. Merlin's eyes were closed, as if she were trying to hear something faint. But there was nothing. Corrin's nighttime adventures had trained her hearing and she couldn't even pick up footsteps outside the door. They were truly alone. Moments passed in awkward silence.

“...my apologies, princess. It was nothing.” Merlin began kneading her leg, and whispered. “Keep your voice down.”

She hadn't answered the question. Corrin pressed, “But, if you know what hap—”

“Don't go looking for him.” The warning cut like a blade. Merlin didn't allow any room for debate. “That is all I can tell you.”

This could mean that Gunter was dead, and there was no point searching for him. But, it could also mean she knew he lived, but wouldn't say it. Maybe she couldn't. Or maybe there was something else going on. Not understanding was so frustrating.

Corrin hugged her knees. “How... how did _you_ survive? I saw you both fall...”

“That is a story for another time. We have more important matters to discuss.” The tea cup was picked up, but instead of drinking from it, the witch pressed it against her knee with a hiss. Perhaps she needed the heat? Corrin moved to help and was waved away again. “...that fall was no accident.”

Corrin felt the gloom settling in. “No, it was Hans' doing... But, why? Why would he do such a thing?”

“He was under orders.” How did Merlin know that? Hans had only mentioned it after she'd already fallen. She shook her head at the incredulous look. “He didn't fear the repercussions of his actions, because he wouldn't face any. He has friends in high places.”

' _Just following orders. King Garon's orders._ '

“But...”

“I would suggest keeping quiet about the events at the canyon. Someone wanted us dead. We can let them think they succeeded on my account, until we learn more about what is happening behind the scenes.”

The past few weeks had seen blow after blow to everything Corrin had ever known. King Garon wasn't her father, and the queen of Hoshido was her mother. Xander and the others weren't her siblings, but she had brothers and sisters in Hoshido that had missed her dearly. But they were from a country that hated Nohr. How could she trust the words of these people? Though, whether or not he was her true father, King Garon had evidently plotted for her demise. Or was Hans lying and Merlin mistaken? Was _Merlin_ lying too? She had always been so mysterious. Accusing people was physically painful. But if it were true... why? Why would the king want her dead? Was her disobedience truly cause for death?

Pressing her face against her knees, Corrin tried to hold back the tears. If only Xander were here. If only she were back home. Except, what even _was_ home anymore? She felt so alone.

There was shifting and a grunt. Then an arm wrapped around her, letting her lean into the security of an embrace.

“Things can seem confusing right now,” Merlin murmured. “There are good people in Nohr, and good people in Hoshido. Many of them think they know what's best for you. But they do not control you. You are an adult capable of asking questions, and making your own decisions based on the answers.”

Hot tears dribbled from her chin. Corrin leaned into the embrace, forcing the witch to reposition them. “I miss my family,” came the quiet confession. The words were pushed through every clenched muscle in her throat, but they couldn't be bottled anymore.

“I know. You will see them again.”

 _I'm afraid of how we'll meet again._ Corrin got the feeling that her 'family' here wouldn't be so happy about that. She didn't want Xander or the others to get hurt for her. But if these Hoshidans didn't even want her to mention them, they certainly wouldn't listen if she asked for a ceasefire. Raising her head, she couldn't help the desperation in her voice. “What... what should I _do?_ ”

“...I don't have an easy answer for that. I may not know everything that will help you. And I'm not one to lead.” Merlin used her sleeve to dry the tears, before gently cupping Corrin's face. “But if you still want my advice, I will gladly give counsel.”

“ _Please._ ”

“In dark times of despair, find the light of hope. And if there is none?” Merlin lifted a palm, cradling a bright spark. “Make it.”

.

Sleeping in a room alone was both a blessing and a curse. I didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone, human or dog. The only one kept awake by my restlessness was myself. I kinda missed the little yappy heater. But it was much quieter.

Without the dog occupying my time, I was back in the care of Saya and Tomoyo. Unfortunately, Saya waved me off to work with her husband instead—and he was far more irritable. Maybe it was the summer heat? At least it was cooler indoors away from the sun. Or maybe seeing me with nobles and the royal family infuriated him. Regardless of why, he worked me hard day in, day out. Arm-deep in dusty shelves, cleaning every nook and cranny, rearranging every piece of literature and documentation. My nose hated it. I was barely able to greet Corrin or retainers before Tomoyo herded me away for more tasks.

This definitely wasn't a coincidence. Still, I worked. This was my job. _Maybe he'll keep Yukimura away too._ It gave me a chance to interact (briefly) with Yoite, Kimi and Mirai. They didn't understand what was up with him either. Daisuke and Akane were kept similarly busy, or were occupied with other things. Ikuyomi was still sick, her uncle Kenchiro taking care of her.

But every night, worries and irritations kept sleep at bay for hours. If things were still decently in line with what I knew, there would be an attack. I'd told Takumi my 'boss' wanted me working first thing in the morning. As such, I hadn't gotten a chance to speak much with the others. _Still don't know their plans or ideas._ Kamui no doubt was with his twin or his younger brother, Takumi and his retainers should be preparing and keeping an eye out, and Azura...

I left my room one night, wondering if I'd find her at the lake. No such luck. More guards were patrolling (for Corrin's safety) so I kept my walk brief. But asking Atticus for directions, I was startled when it led me towards the castle walls. How could Azura be out there after dusk? My only conclusion was she had permission from Queen Mikoto, or she had other means.

_Since Atticus can sense her, she's not in Valla. What business could she have outside the castle, but not in Valla? Unless..._

Should I be concerned if Merlin had an interest in her... or the other way around?

 _No, because they're both on our side. Azura especially, and I won't call Merlin traitor until she does it. I HAVE to believe in her and Gunter._ Because a sorcerer of her caliber would certainly be able to sense if anything was wrong with Gunter. Trusting her was the crux of it.

It certainly didn't help me sleep at night.

.

Tomoyo and I didn't get along, but I followed orders without complaint. Library work was better than running around in the sun. However, his foul moods made it difficult to appreciate even that. It all came to a head nearly two weeks in when Kamui and Corrin were heading my way and Tomoyo actually grabbed my arm. “Sort out these scrolls.” He dumped a pile on me.

I jerked out of his grip when it loosened, glaring at him. _Was that really necessary?_ “Yes, sir,” I said through gritted teeth.

“ _Now._ ”

“Megan!” Kamui offered the librarian a smile as well. He was in his fanciest armor. Corrin was in her Nohrian garb, but her sword was missing. Small favors. “Good morning, Tomoyo. Do you mind if I borrow Megan for a bit?”

Brows furrowed, Tomoyo stepped in between us. “Actually, I _do_ mind.” He was actually denying a prince? Even Kamui looked shocked. “The shelves on the second floor need to be reorganized and their inventory recorded.”

“Oh... I see.” Kamui apologized, promising to be quick. Tomoyo stepped back to allow us a moment. (“ _Only_ a moment.”) The prince looked disappointed. “I was hoping you could join our tour of the capital, but I suppose you're busy.”

“Tour?”

He nodded, gesturing at Corrin. “Mother said I can finally show her around, since the ceremony's today. Everyone will know she's here soon enough.”

My blood ran cold. _The ceremony._ Isolated as I was, I hadn't heard much wind of it. “Wait, today? When?”

My shoulder was grabbed this time. “Girl, you aren't—” I slapped his arm away. _FUCK you._ It was a bad move. Tomoyo towered over me, his own temper rising. “How _dare_ you—”

“I need to go to the ceremony.” Come hell or high water, I was going. Even if I had to sneak out of the library or bust down the gates. The sudden declaration incensed him further.

Kamui, trying to defuse the situation, began, “We would love for you to—”

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

What was Tomoyo's problem? Why was he so stubborn _now?_ I'd hoped he'd calm down towards me. Clearly his disdain had just been in remission. _What is this all FOR?_ I turned to the twins, who seemed very worried about this argument. “I'll be there.”

“A-alright. Try not to work too hard.” Kamui's joke was lackluster under the librarian's withering glare. He led his twin back out. They both waved at Akane a few shelves down. Returning the gesture, the redhead's gaze swiveled back to me.

We couldn't do more than frown at each other. I was forced around so hard I was sure my ankle twisted. A palm clutched my shoulder, fingers likely leaving bruises. He hissed, pointing in my face. “You will _not_ be leaving this library. _Do you understand me?_ ” I shook I was so pissed off, but I held my tongue. He didn't deserve a response. It earned me a rough shake. “Girl! Don't you dare step foot outside this library! If you know what's good for you—”

“Father!”

 _Saved by the bell._ Tomoyo scowled. His daughter nearly stumbled into me in her rush, looking indignant and confused. Instead of explain himself, he stormed off around the corner. “ _Get to work!_ ” Kimi squeaked and scurried off. I felt bad for the others.

My ankle protested when Akane tried to pull me along. She instead offered support while I asked Lissa to soothe the pain. My spirits were always on-hand nowadays. “What's going on? He doesn't normally act like this...”

“Fuck if I know.” I grinded my teeth. _Inhale, exhale._ “Sorry. But, there's a ceremony happening today, and I _need_ to be there.”

“The ceremony that the royal family is holding in the city, before noon?”

Daisuke startled me as he snarked just beside me, “What other ceremony _is_ there today—the 'national tea ceremony'?” My wince didn't go unnoticed. He made a better prop. “Shit, what did he do?”

“Be an asshole.” _I'll forgive myself for shittalking their dad to their faces today, because it's true._ I met their gazes. This was important. I had to be at that ceremony, no matter what. “How much time do I have?”

“A few hours, but—” Akane double-checked that I was fine before allowing full weight on my foot again. “If you try to leave before then, in the state Father is in—”

“He might actually send the guards after you. He's _pissed._ ” Daisuke ran fingers through his hair, growling.

“Why? What did I _do?_ ” The man had been pissed off in general since I returned, but today felt like it had come out of nowhere. The kids exchanged glances. “What? What is it?” I didn't have time for guessing games.

Akane bit her lip. “I don't think it's anything you've done, exactly. I overheard Father and Mother arguing over something. It was her idea to have you in the library.”

“ _She_ did?” It sounded like there was a lot more to this. Saya was a force of nature, but not for anything she didn't care about. I shook my head, setting it aside for now. There were more important things. “Whatever the fuck's going on, I _need_ to go.”

“Why?”

“It's—” I couldn't tell them the exact truth. But I didn't have to. I lowered my voice. “If I was someone with bad intentions, a ceremony would be the perfect opportunity.” She stopped fiddling with her hair.

Daisuke swore. “Everyone in one spot.”

“But, Father—”

“Who cares what he thinks?!”

 _Not me._ I hissed for them to shut up, motioning them closer. “Help me get out of here.”

Ducking her head, Akane murmured, “But, how? Father will be keeping a close eye on the exits. If we leave too early, he has time to track you down before the ceremony begins. Too late, and we risk missing it.” Her arms folded over her stomach, finger rapidly tapping. She met my gaze again. “Are you sure about this?”

I couldn't be absolutely sure. It was entirely possible nothing would happen. But I couldn't take that chance. I nodded. “ 'A bad feeling' would be an understatement.”

“Then...”

Once again, a hand was on my shoulder. But Daisuke's grip was far less aggressive. His smirk gave me hope. “I have a plan.”

_Thank god one of us does._

We had to scatter before Tomoyo pitched another fit, but we kept our eyes peeled. Forced on the library's second floor, I had a good view of the floor below. Tomoyo tried shooing his kids out, but they kept coming back in with 'returned books' or 'inventory questions' as excuses. Focusing on my actual work was impossible. I tried to look busy enough.

Yoite was nearby. His repeated glances finally led to him walking over. “You okay?” I couldn't ignore the possibility of Tomoyo forcing him to keep an eye on me.

“I'm fine.” I wasn't. I sounded more pissed than anything. But I waved him off. “It's not you, it's—a bad day.”

“Any day getting yelled at is a bad day.”

“ _Yoite!_ ” Tomoyo's voice rose from below. “ _Shelving!_ ”

Bowing his head, Yoite whispered good luck before he scurried off. “Try not to let him get to you.”

_Don't worry, I've got bigger fish to fry._

The clock kept on ticking down. I glanced around more than I worked, which was definitely suspicious. But I couldn't help it. _What if they attack early? What if they're setting up, and I could stop it before it starts?_ I had to be patient. While I didn't care about Tomoyo's fury, the last thing I wanted was for him to rile the guards up. _If I was suspicious of a foreigner and saw her running, I'd chase her down too._ I had to wait for the sign.

It came on a gentle breeze. I blinked and found a folded paper crane perched on the shelf in front of me. I shoved scrolls back in and peeked over the railing. Yoite could still see me, but Akane was speaking with her father. His back was to me. This was it. It felt a little silly to crawl to keep out of sight of the first floor. I violently waved off Yoite's concern, praying he'd let this slide.

The creak of wood preceded a heavy _crash_ downstairs. I scrambled for the door.

“ _Daisuke! What are you—_ ”

I didn't wait to hear what happened. My sandals slapped loudly as I bolted for the stairs, shouting apologies to the palace staff I nearly slammed into. _I wish I had my sneakers!_ I kicked the damn things off and snatched them up to keep running.

Next floor down, I nearly collided into Akane. She shoved my bag into my hands. Together we took the stairs two at a time. My last sprint had been some time ago, and I felt it in my side. Lissa gave much needed rejuvenating air. Unfortunately, socks don't have much traction on wooden floors. Luck was on my side for once: Daisuke caught me before I somersaulted down the stairs. Wait, where had he gotten that sword? Did he expect to come with? I didn't have the breath to argue as we ran.

.

“Ow, what—” Bursting out of the front door, Daisuke had yanked me from my beeline for the gates.

“This way!” Following ended up a good idea. The three of us came up to a group of pegasus knights prepping for flight. _Perfect!_ A ride would significantly shorten our travel time. Daisuke's strides outran our own, putting him ahead of us. He grabbed his cousin's arm with immediate demands. “Take us to the city!”

“Daisuke?” Glancing between us, Subaki's smile wasn't any less perplexed. “Akane and Ms. Megan as well? You're all out of breath!”

“Stop chatting and take us!”

“I'm afraid we can't do that. This flight has a strict schedule for the ceremony—”

“ _Look,_ you bastard—”

I pushed forward, shaking from adrenaline and growing dread. “Subaki—sir— _please,_ I need to get down there! It's—” There were too many people to just come out with it. There might be panic, or questions, or doubts, all of which would slow me down. “It's important. I need to be there!”

“Just hurry up and fly us down there,” Daisuke pushed.

The other knights shifted closer. Subaki smile fell into a frown as he examined us. _He might not budge._ It was taking too long. This had _all_ taken too long. I looked towards the open gate. It would be exhausting, but maybe if I started running now I could make it in time? Lissa didn't have the same effect as Azura's song but was better than nothing. _Is she already down there?_

I flung my hand out, sending Freddy out to find Merlin. _She's a magical powerhouse—if she can get there before me—_

Too many fingers were digging into my shoulder today. I hissed as Daisuke yanked me back mid-lunge. “You'll never make it in time!”

“Then I'll jump off the mountain and learn to fly,” I snapped. My voice cracked. The trembling was getting worse. So much time spent preparing, and I still wasn't ready. “Let me go!”

“Megan—”

“ _Let go!_ ”

Subaki stepped forward. “Hold on.”

Daisuke glared. “We don't have _time_ to hold on!”

But the knight firmly removed Daisuke's hand, and offered me his. “I can make an exception for something important. If we leave now, I can drop you off at the edge of the city.” He was patient while I hesitated. I couldn't read his smile.

This was good enough. Every extra second was a blessing. _Thank you, whatever god is listening._ I accepted his hand. Daisuke attempted to bully someone else into taking him and Akane while I was hefted onto the pegasus via stirrups. Subaki swung up behind me, apologizing for my lack of proper seating. Apparently there were different saddles meant for passengers. I didn't care. Time was of the essence.

An arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped. Subaki steered the pegasus away from pedestrians as he apologized for the invasion. “We're currently lacking the proper safety harnesses. I wouldn't normally take off without—”

I grabbed his arm. “Please just go!”

He acquisced. His mount went from a walk, to a trot—then we were racing across a clear stretch of dirt. My free hand pressed my hat down as I ducked. Gravity yanked on my guts. The ground fell away. And with that lurch, the pegasus turned the figurative flight into a literal one.

The air was ripped from my lungs. My face stung, tears welling up only to streak my temples from the wind-force. But I fought it to keep my eyes open. The breath left me for an entirely different reason as the distance between us and the ground increased. The castle was becoming a dollhouse. The city was like a miniature. Though the wings flapped on either side of us, the pegasus moved its legs as if it was galloping on some airborne highway. My heart was pounding, but giddiness swelled if only for a moment. On a different day, I could've cried from the sheer joy of being in the sky. To fly through the clouds and chase birds... Those were the better dreams.

The arm on my waist tightened as our trajectory tilted downwards. Subaki shouted over the wind, “What's gotten into you and Daisuke? Has something happened?”

I squinted at the city as we approached. Nothing screamed 'invasion,' but I couldn't really tell from here. _Those people—they must be gathering at that plaza for the ceremony._ Had it already started?

“Megan?”

Swallowing didn't soothe my dry throat enough. All of this excitement left me light-headed. Teeth gritted, I knew I had to answer him. He wouldn't be as easy to convince, unaware of certain things. But I couldn't say nothing. “I'm worried about the royal family's safety!” Raising my voice hurt.

He didn't force me to keep talking as we descended. Small favors. I braced, but landing wasn't as rough as I expected. _If only the end of the saddle wasn't digging into my back._ Getting closer to the ceremony would've been ideal—best not to look a gift pegasus in the mouth though. His arm didn't loosen until we had come to a complete stop, keeping me from just leaping off. Then he insisted he help me down. Subaki was only trying to be helpful. It just wasn't the time for chivalry or honor or—whatever.

“What has you so worried?” His fingers weren't squeezing my wrist, only firm enough to resist tugging. The frown had returned with a vengeance.

I tried to tug anyway, holding back swears. He had helped, after all. “It's—there might be someone waiting to set a trap!”

“The barrier keeps out the Nohrians. Faceless are hardly coordinated enough to stage an ambush, let alone slip in undetected.” Despite saying this, his free hand drifted to the naginata strapped to his steed. “Did you bring these concerns to anyone else?”

“I don't have _time for this!_ ” If he would just let me go!

“Ms. Megan, please calm down. There are guards posted in the city, and I'll bring word back to the castle to stay vigilant. Take deep breaths and...”

He paused. I snarled, the last control of my tongue slipping away. I was going to strangle him. Mouth opening, I didn't get the chance to lose all of his respect for me, or even wonder what he was staring at. There was a growing rumble in the stones beneath our feet. I stopped and glanced down, dimly realizing I'd dropped my sandals. Then some sort of force hit me. It flung me into the knight, and him against his steed. The pegasus whinnied, stumbling and rearing. I gasped. A deep _boom_ hit our ears next. Wooden chips and dust rained down on our heads. That power crackling across his armor...

“No—nonono—” I pushed away from Subaki, whipping around. The ground trembled as something heavy fell. Several somethings. Buildings, those were buildings falling. That explosion, the magic going off, it had to be— “Fuck, _no, not now!_ ” He shouted my name, but I was already racing down the street.

Socks weren't good protection for hard stone. I felt things digging into the bottoms of my feet. Various debris had been blown even all the way out here. Waving my arm nearly unbalanced me, but I needed Lissa. The ram kept pace, darting through me at intervals to soothe my screaming muscles. There was an ominous light up ahead, and a loud, inhuman roar. That wasn't good, that could only mean—was it Kamui? Corrin? Both? I was running against the screaming Hoshidans desperate to get away from the danger. Ducking and weaving between them wasted so much more time. The ones who hadn't made it were a tripping hazard. I leapt over them, trying to focus on my path.

Kamui. Corrin. Mikoto. Where were they?

I fell around a corner, swearing. I'd taken it too sharply. My knee had slammed into the wall. Lissa did its magic. As I gazed at the devastation ahead, the pain faded from my mind.

Several buildings I vaguely remembered standing here were reduced to piles ringing the plaza. Figures ran back and forth shouting, but there was a much bigger problem among them. The clearing held a creature that rivaled the Faceless in size. Plates of silver and black covered it, from its antlers to its tail adorned with blades. Its claws were horrific, reminiscent of human hands curled painfully to stand on the knuckles. A beast. _A dragon._

But who?

Roaring, it struck out with a gangly arm. A silhouette was revealed—a Vallite, or someone cloaked using the same methods. They faded once more with a ripple of magic. The dragon's head whipped about before it gave chase to a phantom. This brought it diagonally closer, but gave me a better view of the plaza past it. I saw a shock of white on the cobblestone. There were others standing past or adjacent to the dragon. Some soldiers. I picked out pink, blue, white—Sakura, Takumi, Azura. Alive, for now.

Ryoma was on the other side of the destroyed Dawn Dragon statue. A blur charged him. Magic _crackled_ and _boomed_ as a dark figure intercepted the blow, sending the enemy back. Merlin. She was there, helping the high prince. _Thank god._ Hinoka was nowhere in sight. Queen Mikoto lied there, still as death.

My heart stopped.

Two bodies.

But Hinoka didn't wear white and blue.

And Corrin had been wearing her Nohrian armor earlier today.

“ _KAMUI!_ ”

Panic surged me forward.

The dragon—Corrin, it had to be her—she swiped at her quarry. It wasn't in my direction, but her tail whipped with the motion. I stumbled. My arm burned. When her attention began turning my way, I sent Lissa racing through and past her. Her head snapped around, unable to bite it with her alien anatomy. Instead she buffeted the air with her wings.

It knocked me off balance—someone else too. Someone closer. She pounced. The man's scream was cut short.

Scrambling back up was difficult with a retwisted ankle. I dispersed and summoned Lissa again. The energy barely carried me to the prince's side.

“Nononono— _WE NEED A HEALER!_ ” The words tore through my throat. I brought Lissa around, begging its magic to take hold. “Kamui don't you dare, don't you fucking dare—”

There was so much shouting. What if no one heard me? No, they _knew_ he needed healing. They had to. I just had to keep him alive until someone could get here. Wait, I had to check if he _was_ still alive first. Oh god. _He better be, he better fucking be—_

He was facedown. That couldn't be good. But moving a person with injuries could do more damage. Blood was oozing out of the once pristine armor plating. It was an explosion right? Why was his armor shredded? The evil sword's shattering. But Corrin hadn't carried it, had she?

My name. Someone was calling my name. I whipped around, neck burning. Daisuke and Akane stood where I had. He held a sword, she a scroll. His arm shot out to keep his sister back as the dragon rampaged in our line of sight.

Despite the danger, they called again. _“Megan!_ ”

“ _Get to them!_ ” I threw my arm, directing them towards the separated royal siblings. Mikoto needed help. And they needed to get far away from Corrin. I turned back. I needed to do what I could until help arrived. First, a hand against his throat. I was shaking too much to get a pulse. “Fuck, _fuck!_ ” Next his nose. I pressed, trying to focus.

...there. A breath. Kamui was breathing.

“He's... alive! _HE'S ALIVE!_ ”

The relief was short-lived. I fought tears, needing clear vision. My bloody arm couldn't dry them. I shrugged off my bag and steadied Lissa over the prince. _Please, heal!_ I stood and sucked up the pain. There was chaos all around us. I had to keep him safe. If anyone got close, they were going to eat shit.

Actually, I could use the blood after all. I hissed and dragged my fingers repeatedly across my arm. The blood was smeared on stone until I could wrought symbols out of the mess. Palms on either side fed magic into the partial barrier. Thank god it didn't explode. It wasn't elegant, but it shone an opaque purple.

I returned to my feet. Merlin had said I pulled my spells from a well of energy deep within. I would drain it dry if I had to.

So much shouting. What was happening? I surveyed the field. Takumi had reunited with Sakura. Yukimura stood with them, lacking his puppet mount. Daisuke kept his sword raised as he moved towards them. Ryoma and Merlin were still tangoing with what had to be Sumeragi. Sweeping shadows brought my attention up. Pegasus knights were attempting to land. But they had attracted Corrin's attention, and the torrents of water she spat kept them aloft.

I was distracted. A vague shape came around my barrier. A gale exploded upwards from my hand. Their veil flickered. A woman, sword sent sideways by the spell.

“Stay— _back!_ ” Another panicked wind spell. We both staggered from the force. I hit the ground. _Nonono!_ Snarling, I wrenched my hand upwards. _STOP!_ Darkness seeped from the stones. She was unbalanced, but not down. Energy coalesced in spurts as my concentration wavered. Wind, wind, wind, _wind wind WIND—_ and she finally fell. I wouldn't take chances. “ _Nosferatu!_ ” Darkness grasped her throat. I got back to my feet, trembling. Purple flecks swarmed to my gloves. My palms felt warm. _Good._

A rush of heat exploded against my chest, flinging me backwards. My back smashed against the pedestal before I tumbled to the floor. Everything tingled. Smoke. Singed cloth. I choked, grasping. Fire magic. Yet the hand on my chest didn't sink into burnt flesh. And the collision hadn't broken my spine.

The hanten. Merlin's ward held. I could kiss her.

I heaved myself up on shaky arms. Then dropped. That mage was nearby. Suddenly crawling seemed a lot less silly. I squinted, trying to pick out the culprit.

A glimmer. I ducked. Electricity sizzled across the fabric. Most diffused, but my shoulder burned. I swore as I continued crawling. Kamui was still lying there, facedown. _I need to get to him!_ I scrambled up for the last stretch. Shouldering off the hanten made my back scream. I threw it over him and swept another wind spell across the plaza. It didn't connect with anything. The fight waged on, but I had no clue where my attacker was. I would have to deflect the next spell.

But what was in a ward circle? It felt like the knowledge was slipping through my fingers. My hands shook as my mind blanked. Why now?

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck—_ ” I whipped out an arm, screaming. Lissa leapt in front of the fireball and burst into pink sparks.

There wasn't time to deliberate. Smearing more blood, I swiped a line and substituted Merlin's runes with some from Earth. _Please, please, please work._ Lissa was brought forth again. I slammed my hands against the stones. “ _Please, god, ward!_ ”

The spirit darted into another spell, dispersing. The delay between summoning was too long. Another bolt came. I screamed again.

It missed, maybe. Otherwise I would've felt that searing pain from before, tenfold. I blinked away the image burned into my retinas, squinting through a white haze. It wasn't until I backed up that I realized this was caused by the pale sheet of magic between me and my foe. It didn't look as sturdy as my barrier, more a window than a wall. But the electricity danced across its surface instead of my nerves, and that was good enough. It had to be.

Kamui was still lying there. I brought Lissa forward and risked moving him. Rolling his limp body over was difficult when every muscle screamed and I couldn't feel my hands, but I managed. Despite the spirit's help, he hadn't woken up.

“God, please, Kamui, wake up!” I pressed my hand against his chest, willing energy to him. _Pull from that well! Give it to him!_ The trickle of magic wasn't enough. He wasn't getting enough to close these wounds? I needed to give him more. But how? HOW?

Something exploded, and hot air washed over us. The makeshift ward had broken. He was running out of time. We both were.

I dug fingers into my front, ignoring the pain. “Nosferatu!” Nothing. My chest ached. “ _Nosferatu!_ ” I tried to drag it forth, to wrench and have it seep out like I had the dark pool. But no amount of grasping and then slapping him with that hand amounted to anything. I dumped my bag, grabbing Yukimura's potion before it smashed on the ground, and forced Kamui's mouth open. Would he choke? Did he need help swallowing? I poured and rubbed at his throat in hopes it'd stimulate the muscles. If he started choking, I would turn his head or put him back on his side. There was no way of knowing if I was doing anything right.

The liquid was coughed out, but he didn't stir. Running out of options, I pressed both palms on his chest again. “God, please—heal him, please fucking heal him! Heal!” My voice rose. Maybe the gods were deaf. “ _Heal him! Someone—_ fuck. Please! _HEAL HIM!_ ”

The magic wasn't forming right. Even with Lissa, even with me screaming my heart out. It wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. Kamui was going to die.

Something clamped on my shoulder to force me out of the way. I twisted as I fell, ready to fling Lissa at the attacker—Kamui wasn't dying to a _sword_ at least! _Fuck YOU—_ But my arm was caught. The yank made my shoulder burn more, but it kept me from the ground.

A bottle was shoved into my hands. The one I'd dropped. A firm voice instructed, “Keep the ram spirit on him—give him this the moment he's conscious.”

My head whipped around, but the barrier still stood. I gave some space and set Lissa back on the prince. The hanten was returned as well. Fingers working quickly, Yukimura began removing the ruined armor. He didn't give me a second glance. There was another presence. Kaze? He stood at the ready. My arms shook as they slipped into the hanten's sleeves. I held the bottle as a lifeline. The ground shuddered from a dragon roar. Yukimura didn't falter.

Carefully, Kamui was rolled over once more. The shirt was cut away next, revealing angry weeping wounds. Dark things poked out of his skin. Metal. Debris. Lodged in his body. I gagged.

 _No, FOCUS._ Though I couldn't keep my hands steady, I could still stand well enough. Blood smeared across my forehead, but my eyes were dried. I kept watch. Scrutinized every corner, figure, rubble, noise. Kaze stood where arcane or stone wall didn't protect us, while I peered through my magic. There? No. Behind the statue? No, nothing lied in wait. No lurkers in the rubble of buildings either.

 _Don't bother with the others—just keep this spot safe._ Takumi and the others had to be okay. I had to trust they were okay. My job was here. Corrin was still flinging herself forward. Her fury knew no limits. For a dark moment, I understood. I was ready to rip out a Vallite's heart.

On such high alert, I barely registered their voices. Glancing over, I shouted to the kids, “Keep watch! There might be more!” My throat protested. _Too much screaming._

“Over there!”

“I'm on it!”

I glanced back at the crouched tactician. He was rolling Kamui over again. Had he removed the shards? Or was better he left them in until a dedicated healer could staunch the bleeding? He and Lissa could only do so much without a rod.

My gaze was caught by Kamui's pale face. He looked like death. “Don't you dare die,” I whispered. He couldn't hear me. But I had to say it. “Don't you dare—Kamui, your family needs you. Your country—your _world._ Stay alive... _stay alive._ ”

Yukimura worked for an eternity. Someone finally yelled the all clear, but I couldn't relax. _Kamui's still..._ Being on the other side of this was awful. It shouldn't have been him, or Mikoto. When I feared the worst, the strategist finally called for my attention. Eyelids had fluttered open, revealing the rubies beneath held life in them yet.

With that, Kaze and I abandoned our posts to drop to his side. I found my hands squeezing the prince's. His grip was weak. But a faint smile flashed across his face. I sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to press the potion to his lips. His siblings were calling for him, crying happily over their mother. She was alive too.

_Thank fuck._

Sakura's gasp carried over. “Wait—Corrin!”

The name was like a live wire to his nerves. He struggled to sit up, gasping for the effort. Orders to stay down were ignored as he reached feebly. “Cor...rin.”

I followed his gaze and felt my stomach plummet. The plaza might have been cleared of Vallites, but the dragon's rampage wasn't finished. In fact, now there was no one else to serve as distraction. Her roar rattled in our bones. You could tell where her attention was even without eyes as a guide: Wings, horns, limbs, her body was one-hundred-percent angled our way. I dropped Kamui's hand to scramble up, following Yukimura.

“Kaze, prepare to grab Lord Kamui and run,” he ordered lowly as Corrin approached. My heart leapt into my throat. The ninja moved in my peripheral. The prince's voice was faint, but easy to predict: He didn't want to leave, he needed to see Corrin.

She stood several lengths away and _**roared**_ _._ She wasn't in her right mind. If no one stopped her, she was going to charge and crush us. Crush her brother.

No.

My feet moved on their own. I stood behind my barrier. Someone tugged my shoulder, but I smacked the arm without turning away from Corrin. The movement brought another _**roar**_.

Everyone froze.

Silence fell.

Her tail lashed.

“...Corrin?” Her claws started digging into the stone. Like butter. What would that make me? Air? “P-p-please calm down. Corrin?”

Her talons were wrested from the stone. She lumbered closer... picking up speed.

“Corrin—he's safe, Kamui's safe—” _**Roar.**_ It rang in my ears. I couldn't hear myself speak anymore, but the words spilled forth. “Corrin! They're safe! They're both safe, please—” She was running. “Corrin, corrincorrincorrin _DON'T!_ ”

_**ROAR.** _

“ _CORRIN!_ ”

Up flew my arm. My hanten was yanked backwards. Something caught my elbow. I was brought to the ground.

_**R O A R !** _

.

Tragedy had struck Hoshido on a day that was supposed to be the happiest of their lives. Takumi hadn't been keen on the ceremony, but his mother had insisted. This provided him with a front row seat to watch the peace shatter. Eyes honed with years of archery, he had noticed the strange sight of a weapon soaring through the sky into a stranger's hand. It was that blasted sword of Corrin's, the one that made his skin crawl. The explosion swept everyone off their feet—the lucky ones. But he had leapt back up just in time to see the wings that had sprouted from Kamui's back, desperately shielding Corrin and their family.

It didn't protect them all: Mother collapsed just after Kamui. There was blood. Takumi choked. Sakura was crying. Raijinto swung through a figure who disappeared and left them wanting. Phantoms. Vallites? It didn't matter. He wanted their blood. He wanted to make whoever had done this _pay._

Then Corrin had erupted, only to be replaced by a beast. Ryoma called it an 'Ancient Dragon.' The wings, the horns, the claws—so it was.

He hadn't wanted to think about what he'd seen during their trip to the Bottomless Canyon: Whipping energy, morphing hands, and most importantly, when Kamui had leapt in after me, the glimpse of wings. His brother had always seemed—well, not _normal,_ being barefoot and pointy-eared—but not _monstrous._ The chaos could have muddled the memory. So he hadn't thought about it. His retainers were told to forget it, and he pushed it to the very back of his mind to focus on the now.

But the _now_ held a rampaging dragon, one that had those same wings and didn't care what blood was spilt.

“ _NO,_ ” Takumi screamed.

The claw swung down with enough force to punch straight through the arcane shield I'd put up. Kaze had tried to pull me out of the way, but everyone's true saving grace was the darkness that twined around the dragon's legs. Claws screeched on stone as she was fully dragged by the force. What would have surely crushed them all was reduced to catching and slamming my arm against the ground. The following scream was ear-shattering.

“ _Overgrown lizard,_ ” Merlin spat, standing tall before she wrenched backwards with both hands. The beast thrashed. “ _BE STILL!_ ”

Fujin Yumi hummed. Corrin's head snapped his way, but Takumi wouldn't cower. He snarled. “Stand down!” Sakura was calling for them both. She was so upset. Their entire family was in disarray. Beside him, Daisuke and Akane could only stand there, horrified. Because of _Corrin._

Merlin reached again. But the dragon's arm whipped around as if sensing this. It connected before a shield could be conjured, sending her into the rubble of a building with a sickening _crack_. Corrin chased after the threat capable of moving dragons. Takumi swore when his arrow glanced off of steely hide. He needed to be stronger. He had to stop this. Pale knuckles tightened around his weapon. He wouldn't let her destroy his family!

While he still had his reservations about the witch, he recalled the words whispered in his ear to get them out of Valla. Fujin Yumi's string and arrows were an extension of his will. It had chosen him, and so he was its master. Without a dampening force he could feel the power of legend crackling across his knuckles. Where he willed, even the wind would part for his arrow to strike at the very heart of his enemies.

A blazing light left his fingertips to embed in between those silver plates. The screech of pain was almost satisfying.

And then his bow dropped, invisible weights dragging his arms towards the stone.

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ ”

Takumi struggled against it. There was a pressure in his chest that took his breath and clutched his heart. “What the—” He couldn't step forward, could barely remain standing. With a start, he realized Azura was halfway across the plaza. _It's her fault._ That song of hers, it acted just like the Vallite man's haunting melody.

Red armor rushed forward—Ryoma, calling for Azura to stop. His strength in the face of this power was incredible. But he couldn't simultaneously resist the effects and barrel through the water suddenly whirling around the Vallite princess. Her gaze connected with Takumi's over her shoulder. He snarled. She turned away.

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ ”

Her arms were held out, as if to accept the crouching beast sifting through the remains of a storefront. Her voice rang out far louder than it should. If it were possible, he was sure it could put the entire world under her spell. It was meant to soothe an ancient dragon—could it tame this one?

Azura drew closer. Corrin reared back. Was she afraid?

“ _Yet the waters ever change..._ ”

Then the claw descended, throwing Azura to the ground.

Sakura screamed. “ _NO!_ ” A sob choked her. Takumi fought through the fading lethargy to level his bow at the dragon once more. Time to take Corrin out before she came after his siblings again.

A feeble hand was nearly smacked away before he recognized the person attached to it. Mother, tears on her cheeks, begging. “Takumi, no.” Even with a patchwork healing job done, her first thought was for her daughter's safety. His heart clenched. The bow lowered a fraction.

 _Why?_ Why did everyone bend over backwards for a woman they barely knew anymore?

The weighty sensation returned with a twinkling. A barrier of water much weaker than before circled around Azura and Corrin. That voice had returned, broken and weak. “ _Flow-ing like time... the path is... yours to climb._ ”

It was difficult to see what happened next: One moment, it seemed Corrin was going to pop Azura's head off of her shoulders with a claw; the next, she backed down to be swallowed in water and a blazing light. Then, she was simply a person. Just like that. Like nothing had ever happened.

But Takumi could care less about her. His bow was stowed to free his hands for the brother he had nearly lost today.

“Kamui!”

He was alive. He was _alive._ Takumi couldn't dry his tears without releasing his brother's hand. _No chance._ He hoped they could ignore how he shook too. The way Kamui smiled to reassure did set him at ease—it was just like him to worry about others over himself. He would be okay. But it also pissed Takumi off. Even worse, Kamui's gaze shifted towards his twin sister, longing to comfort her. As if this wasn't all her fault in the first place. As if they could just sweep this all under a mat!

He started when Merlin bumped his elbow on her way to Yukimura's side. How could she still walk? Barely. Her limp was far more pronounced. She directed Sakura, and turned to the person he'd all but forgotten. I sat clutching my arm like a lifeline, front soaked with blood. The flinch when Merlin touched my arm seemed more instinct than conscious. That strange, dark magic flowed from the witch to the injured.

“Both the prince and the queen require intense medical care,” she coughed. “It's not exactly a curse, but there's a nasty effect on—”

Her words choked in a harder fit. When her hand pulled away red, Kamui, whose gaze had shifted with the sound, tried once more to sit up. Even Kaze's gentle touch was enough to stop him. Still, he called, “Merlin, you... you're...”

“I am aware.” The sharp dismissal stung. Merlin didn't apologize, not even with Takumi's glare. Instead she pressed her hands to my chest with an order. “Take my energy. Sir, have you removed the shards you could?”

That was right. In the chaos Takumi had forgotten, but the witch had sent Yukimura like an errand boy with a task: To remove the shards of Ganglari from Kamui. Mother had been similarly afflicted by some effect of the sword, but she hadn't taken the brunt of it. Were the shards all embedded in his back? Or did they dissipate with the wings no longer visible? Judging by the pile beside Yukimura, at least some had been removed. Whatever Merlin had done to reduce the damage of the blast hadn't been enough.

The strategist listened to Sakura's worried murmurings and frowned. “Something is wrong. The energy is being drained...” Takumi's stomach plummeted. What did that mean for Mother and his brother?

“Mother, don't!” Hinoka had caught the stumbling queen in her arms. Mother needed the support to stand. Guilt gnawed at Takumi's mind. Perhaps he should've walked her over instead of abandoning her. She deserved to see Kamui. He ducked his head from her gaze, choosing to stare at his brother's hand.

“Ma'am, I advise you don't m—move.” Merlin coughed and spat to the side, staining the stone with more blood. “...fuck. Run dry, has it?” The latter was more of a mutter to herself.

A wave of Sakura's staff caused her to gasp in horror. “Ms. Merlin! You... y-your internal injuries...”

Takumi's glare evidently wasn't necessary. Instead of snapping, the witch gave a wet laugh. “I'm held together by curses and dreams, princess. Heal your family.” Her sardonic smile was wiped away rather suddenly as Kamui reached for her. Everyone watched his fingers spark. Merlin clutched his fingers and set them against his chest. “Child, do _not_ drain your life for me.”

Had Kamui tried what she did? Takumi squeezed his hand in warning. “Don't you _dare!_ Rest until Yukimura and Sakura are done fixing you up!”

“But...” Expression clouding, it cleared with another encouraging smile. “Corrin... Azura!”

Takumi's head snapped around, seeing them approach. Azura's hand had found a place on Corrin's back. Ryoma spoke quietly with them, slack with relief. Anger burned in Takumi's chest. Standing to his full height, he let his 'sisters' have it.

“This is all _her_ fault! If she hadn't come here—Kamui and Mother wouldn't have been hurt!”

“Takumi—”

“Megan wouldn't have been hurt either,” he interrupted. A flash of guilt across Kamui's face nearly made him regret it, but the fury forced him to argue his point. “Countless others wouldn't be dead. _None of this_ would've happened!” They had to listen to reason.

A voice cracked. Takumi's attention was drawn downwards, seeing my eyes were on him. I swallowed, coughed, and tried again. “'s not her fault.” Maybe if I didn't seem so lifeless and traumatized, that would've been more convincing.

And still I was defending Corrin?

In this moment, he hated her. He hated me. He hated Kamui, Azura, Sakura, Ryoma, Hinoka—even Mother murmuring his name, pleading for peace. They were all defending the woman who had brought nothing but misfortune and pain. Why couldn't they understand just how dangerous she was? She had literally become _a dragon._ A creature that hadn't stepped foot in Hoshido since ancient times. A creature like the one that supposedly lurked in Valla with intentions to destroy them all. Pieces of her sword were lodged in Kamui and Mother. She had almost killed several of them! What more could she get away with before someone finally came to their senses?

“This is all your fault! You don't belong here!”

“Enough, Takumi!” Ryoma barked.

“Your words don't change anything. And besides—”

“Shut up, Azura! You're no different than Corrin. An interloper.”

Azura drew back, actually seeming insulted. It was the first she'd reacted to his insults with anything but that irritating serenity.

“Takumi...”

He snarled at Corrin. “Don't speak my name! I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?” It was entirely possible she was cursed by Nohrians, or worse. Just because they hadn't found her in Valla didn't mean she had avoided falling in like she claimed. I had kept mentioning brainwashing for good reason. Maybe such a ritual would give her that draconic form too.

“Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!”

Hinoka's words made him laugh bitterly. Which did he argue first: The fact that Corrin would've killed indiscriminately or that those hadn't been Nohrian soldiers? Not that he had the bodies as proof; once defeated, they seemed to slowly dissolve like spirits.

A rough coughing fit came from Kamui this time, finally forcing himself up. Bandages were already turning red, not likely to hold longer than a trip to the castle. His retainer kept him steady. Slowly, that hand was offered to Takumi again. “Please... brother. Don't...”

_I should smack it away, along with his soft-hearted tendencies towards his 'twin sister.'_

Before he could follow the impulse, the woman of the hour spoke up at last. Corrin's voice was hoarse and angled at her bare feet. “I'm so sorry, everyone. I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here—maybe I should leave.” The soft _plit-plat_ of tears permeated the quiet.

_GOOD._

“My dearest children... please.” Mother straightened and took a deep breath. It was here Takumi remembered why she was not only beloved, but respected by their people. Never before had she seemed more queenly to him than she did now, stifling her pain to soothe others. “Please don't fight.”

But as long as his family sided with Corrin...

“Corrin, this isn't your fault. This is no one's fault but the ones who attacked Hoshido.”

“As I said, this is the work of the Nohrians,” Ryoma claimed wrongly. Or partially. Ganglari was Nohrian, wasn't it? Regardless, Mother didn't correct him. Kamui, Azura, and Takumi remained silent. I stared blankly at the stone.

“...not this assault.” Merlin's voice was quiet but firm. She met the high prince's gaze from the ground, ignoring everyone else's. “There is a barrier, is there not?” Trust the witch to dance around the curse.

“There may be an even darker force at work,” Mother allowed. The admission surprised them all, but the ones aware of the curse especially. Did she know about Valla, or was she simply speculating? Takumi had never considered their mother would know anything about someplace shrouded in secrecy. There was no way to ask her right now. She gave a warm, if tired, smile, so much like Kamui that Takumi glanced at his strained expression. She thanked her daughters for their help, and ignored their warnings as she carefully picked her way to the center of the plaza. “But even in the dark, there is the light of hope.”

The statement proved to have a more practical purpose. The movement of her arm brought their attention to a glint of something lodged in the pedestal that once held a statue of the Dawn Dragon. Takumi squinted. Wariness morphed to incredulity. But it was Corrin who gave his thoughts a voice.

“Is that... Are those swords?”

.

I soaked in the silence.

Checked over by various healers, I was one of the lucky ones. Though my arm was in a sling, I would recover with minimal issues. My own bed would suffice. Many were treated in the city for scrapes and minor fractures. Temporary shelters were set up until buildings could be rebuilt. But those needing extensive care were delicately transported to a secondary building on castle grounds. The dead were given proper burials, as according to Hoshidan traditions. The royal family of Hoshido would take care of their citizens.

Besides bathroom breaks, I spent the evening in my room staring at the ceiling. Shifting sent pain shooting through my nerves. At some point, a person entered to set something down. I tilted my head. Without my glasses, they were simply a silhouette through my tears. They didn't speak, but their soft palms were careful. The tea, while bitter, helped me sleep for a few hours.

The noises of the castle were fairly consistent. The higher you climbed, the quieter the activity. I assumed the time of day by listening, when I wasn't consumed by my thoughts. By memories. By guilt.

Could I have stopped this? Would anyone have listened? How many of these deaths were on my hands? How could I look Kamui in the face?

Over and over, the thoughts circled like vultures. Eventually I dragged myself up with a wince. Along with using the facilities, I knew wallowing wouldn't solve anything. The noise outside was steadily increasing. Morning had come around. There was work to be done, somewhere.

First, Atticus. My right hand twitched with muscle memory, eliciting a whimper. No dice. Using my off-hand was bizarre, but it was exactly what Merlin's training had prepped me for. I trailed after the spirit in silence. Took stairs one at a time. Avoided looking at anyone as if they could read the guilt off me like an ingredients list. Thankfully no one stopped our procession to the front door, nor on the path to the building I'd seen the injured being taken to. Several feet away, I stopped. I could see inside was alive with healers flowing between patients. No doubt Kamui and Mikoto were tucked away in a private corner of the building, requiring special care for the strange conditions affecting them. Their family was probably crowded around them, or interrogating the doctors for details. I took a minute to watch and imagine, then spun on my heel to return to the castle. I slipped into the library, hefted a small stack in my good arm, and busied myself on the second floor.

Daisuke found me there. A strange noise caught in his throat before he snatched scrolls away. “What the hell—why aren't you in your room?! You should be resting!” A paper crane on my shoulder took off. I hadn't even noticed it was there.

Kimi sighed dramatically. “That's what _I_ told her.” I ignored her some more. The scrolls were transferred to her, earning a sulk. She was waved off.

“Did my _father_ put you up to this?”

He didn't seem convinced by the shake of my head. It was true though, the man's gaze had slid over me like I wasn't there. Small favors. Aborting a grab, Daisuke groaned and offered a hand up instead. I accepted to avoid more yelling, wincing when he tugged a little too hard. We followed the paper bird to Saya's office, him muttering and berating me the whole way. It was nice that he cared. The crane landed in between his mother and Akane, the latter who scrambled to her feet. I was offered tea, snacks, a seat, a fresh top, and an ear. I only had the energy to accept the first four.

Though Saya offered sanctuary, servants and messengers flowed through like a diverted stream. The peaceful office became a hub of concerned and stern faces. She had a lot of information to sift through. At least they were too busy to give more than a passing glance my way. Even Subaki could only offer a smile and brief encouragement. The constant activity made it difficult to focus. Akane whispered between interruptions.

The castle was preparing for war. Our soldier friends were all over the place being outfitted as best they could be on such short notice. People like Saburou and Kioko hadn't had a wink of sleep in all of this. This was because scouts found Nohrians patrolling the Hoshidan border as if in preparation. The barrier was up, but waning quickly. The queen couldn't keep it up indefinitely in her condition.

It had begun.

The door slid open for the fiftieth time. Expecting yet another irritable soldier, Saya stood to bow at an unexpected guest. “Welcome, Lady Sakura. How may I assist you?” Her son's spine cracked like a glowstick with how fast he straightened.

“H-hello. I'm sorry to interrupt.” The princess bowed her head, fiddling with a heal rod. “I was just looking for Ms. Megan. Subaki told me I could find her here, and...”

Akane cleared her throat, giving her brother a look. The noise brought attention to the three of us. Sakura stepped closer. Was she searching my expression for something? I didn't think my facial features could manage a smile. Hopefully a bow would suffice. I didn't want to scare her off because I was having trouble emoting.

Her fingers tightened on the rod. Then, to my surprise and faint horror, she bowed back, far deeper than I could manage with my arm in a sling.

“Thank you, for helping my brother.” She sniffled, head still down. “Thank you so, so much...!”

I had difficulty standing up. Managing with Daisuke's reluctant help, I stepped forward as Sakura's head lifted to reveal the flowing tears. But what was I supposed to do? Would hugging her be inappropriate? She looked like she needed it, if the gesture didn't break her. Maybe a handshake. _Fuck, ow, right arm._ I extended my left instead. Her eyes widened, delicate eyebrows rising. This probably broke just as many social rules, but admittedly I was floundering. She awkwardly reached and accepted the handshake. Her fingers were so small and thin, I was afraid to do more than gently wiggle them.

“How is he?” The tea had soothed my dry throat, but my words were still gravelly.

Hand slipping away, she lifted her chin and her rod with the solemnity of duty. The tingle of magic sank into my bones. She neatly dried her face with those tiny fingers. “Our healers are doing their best. He's stable now. Mother is doing much better, too. If you want... If you want, I could send a message when he wakes up?”

I swallowed again. Her hands were clean, but her sleeves were noticeably stained. I didn't ask by what. “I wouldn't want to... intrude.” I needed more tea for my throat.

The fingers returned, soft and kind. I found Sakura's gaze surprisingly intent as she promised, “You wouldn't be. He would be happy to have you there.” The princess wasn't as skittish and withdrawn as I expected. In the face of that, I couldn't refuse her. My nod was met with a brilliant smile, one she hid by turning her head a breath later. I had thought, back on Earth, that her smile was too sweet for words. But the video game hadn't prepared me for the quiet strength behind it. The watering of my eyes couldn't be helped with the surge of affection it brought.

She didn't linger, leaving with a copy of medicinal inventory. I returned to my seat, accepting another cup with a murmur. The steam danced above it.

“...you've certainly earned a place of regard in several hearts.” Saya's musing brought my attention. She chuckled at my frown. “News of what you did has circulated the castle. There have been kind words from unexpected sources.”

I shook my head. _What I did was barely enough._ I couldn't care less about the gossip.

“The others from the library have always described you as a hard worker,” Akane piped up, toying with a lock. “But no one expected you to... well.”

Daisuke snorted. “Challenge a dragon?” Despite his tone, mentioning it made him pale.

“You're always full of surprises,” their mother teased.

“Too much of a spunky sparrow for her own good, you mean.”

The phrase had been repeated quite a few times in his muttering. It seemed a common phrase in their family. Sure, I got the gist, small birds fought off intruders to their nest no matter the size. But it felt like there was more to it. My furrowed brow prompted Saya to elaborate. “It's something of an inside joke. An endearing one, I promise. It's used with affection, to describe the ferocity hidden in tiny packages.” I sighed. Her smile became vulpine. “I had a friend who reacted much the same. But I'm still right, aren't I? Small as you are, you've faced problems much larger than yourself.”

Daisuke snorted. “She can't really help that. She's not taller than anything.” He grinned as his sister pointed a scolding finger.

“ _Daisuke._ ”

The children exchanged faces and looks. I almost smiled. Saya laughed. Then something darkened her thoughts, mirth fading into a somber stare. Tapping her brush, she directed its handle my way. “I can only hope you stop biting off more than you can chew.”

With what lied on the horizon, I couldn't make that promise.

.

Someone did come calling that evening. It wasn't Sakura or her retainers, but another princess. I gestured with my good hand and pretended I didn't see Corrin's grimace. Cushions were kicked into position. Then we sat.

She wanted to apologize for her actions, but my palm stopped her before she got much farther than 'I'm sorry.' Words came a little easier now for me to reassure her. I knew it wasn't her fault—even if I hadn't known all along, I couldn't have blamed her. She had obviously not been in her right mind. I would never hold it against her. _Takumi is probably doing enough of that._ Still, she wrung her wrists like a repentant child. Offering my hand as I had her sister, I asked if she wanted to talk about anything. She hesitated.

“...I've inconvenienced you enough as it is. But... when you have a free moment, you said before that you would... listen.”

 _Ah._ I got up and gathered the third cushion, motioning for her to follow. It was far more comfortable to sit with my back against a pillow on the wall. _Really wish I had pants._ In the end, I said 'fuck propriety' and sat cross-legged anyway. She mimicked the posture and fidgeted until I gave her the go ahead.

Slowly, carefully, I drew out the stories of joy in Nohr. How Leo often wore his collar inside-out. The soothing sound of Xander training outside her window. Tea with her servants. The more Corrin spoke, the easier the words came, until she gave a watery laugh at some joke Elise had once told her. I didn't comment when her knees were drawn up, knowing from experience it provided comfort and support. And when her voice failed her, thinking of people she now knew weren't her true family, I quietly told her stories of my own. When Trey had drawn all over my sketchbook. How my mom had called me an old soul. The habit my dad had of buying a Pepsi and a Reese's every time he'd gone to the register. I tried to think of the silliest stories to make her laugh through her tears, pushing down the painful memories.

It came up that my mom and dad had separated when I was young, putting me between two families. The comparison couldn't be anymore uncanny. Resting her cheek on her knee, Corrin posed a difficult question. “Could you ever choose between them?” She had recovered from her tears, though the melancholy remained.

“...our situations aren't completely the same,” I had to point out. “My families never ruled countries or waged war.” Though enough conflict between them had made it feel like it.

“I know. I'm sorry. I just...” Her gaze drifted away, voice growing soft. “I don't know what to do. I love my brother Xander and my other siblings in Nohr... but I also love my family here. And... And I'm afraid I can't have both.”

My heart ached. I feared the decision that lied ahead of her and what it would mean for the world. But right here—this was a lost child. She didn't ask for any of this. In her position with my knowledge, I would pick the middle path in hopes I could emulate Revelations. Not everyone had that kind of in, however. She could only ask for advice, and hope. I offered a hand palm-up, trying to reassure her with a smile. She allowed me to twine fingers until our hands were locked together. With this hold, I gave a reassuring shake. “They all love you.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes too much,” I teased, thinking of Kamui's clinginess and her stories of Camilla's smothering. Her lips twitched. “But this is a difficult situation. I'm sorry, but the man you thought was your father is not exactly a good guy.” Another concept I could relate to.

She sighed. “I remember now. He killed my true father, and stole me away.” _I'll let that one go._ Lips pursed, she gave me an imploring look. “But, I _know_ Xander and the others are good people. And maybe, if I could talk to them...”

“You can.” I squeezed. “But you probably won't get a moment alone with them like me. And when you're standing on a battlefield, you don't exactly have time to pour your heart out.”

“Then how can I get them to understand? How can I get my family here to listen? You're the first person besides Merlin who has let me talk about them.”

“It might take a lot of work. Takumi, especially. He's...... He's a good person, but his heart is easily bruised. But, I believe in you, and think you can convince both sides to listen, eventually.” I mulled over my words. What could I give away without opening the dam? It was important that I sounded confident and supportive. _That's what she needs right now._ “...it won't be a quick or permanent solution, but learning more about the people who attacked Hoshido should help.”

“What do you mean?”

I released her and turned, shoulder against the wall. “It obviously couldn't have been Nohrians that got in for the attack. The barrier drains their will to fight. I've seen it. At the very heart of Hoshido? They couldn't possibly have set up an ambush.” _Careful, Megan._ “Other things I've seen and heard... makes me believe there is something out there that could threaten both Nohr and Hoshido. This was just the start of it.”

Corrin's forehead creased, but she grew thoughtful. “Merlin mentioned something about that... She wouldn't go into detail before they brought her to the healers, however.”

 _Not surprising._ I remembered the blood the witch had coughed up, realizing I had once again forgotten about her. “How's she doing?”

“Much better now that she's allowed someone to examine her.” The playful exasperation quickly faded. Corrin almost looked ill. “From what I've heard... her health isn't as pristine as she's acted. I overheard someone saying by all rights she shouldn't be alive, if not for dark magic.”

I dimly remembered her words from the plaza. _'I'm held together by curses and dreams, princess.'_ Just how literal was that phrase? “She knows a lot of advanced spells. I guess that's how she's...”

 _Or is it not HER magic, but Anankos'?_ Pushing away that thought was harder than before. But her magic had saved us so many times. I couldn't keep waffling over this.

Corrin's lips pursed. Then she shook her head. That sheepish grin was so like Kamui's. “I'm sorry, I've taken so much of your time just to dump all of my worries on you.”

 _None of that!_ I reached and tapped her nose playfully. She covered it, ears twitching. Sticking out my tongue, I threatened, “Don't make me lick your eyeball.”

“W-what?!” Surprised laughter escaped her.

“It's what my mom would say when I was crying. 'I'll lick your eyeball.' Sometimes she did.” I weathered her semi-grossed out laughter. I'd felt the same back then too. “Well, my eyelid, anyway. It was weird enough that I had to laugh.”

“While I appreciate the offer, _please_ do not lick my eyeball.” Giggling, Corrin held out the wrong hand, taking the sling into consideration. “Thank you for talking with me, Megan. I can see why Kamui thinks so highly of you.”

Feeling awkward about the praise, I accepted the handshake. “I know why he thinks the _world_ of you. You're both one-hundred-percent adorkable.”

“A...dorkable?”

“Adorable, and a dork.”

She shook her head. “I'll take that as a compliment, I think?”

“You should. I'm _also_ adorable and a dork. The highest level, in fact.”

Making her smile made me feel like, just maybe, everything would turn out alright. She lit up the room when she was happy. It was no wonder the world was willing to fight for her.

.

I was right after all. The room Kamui and his mother were in was tucked away on the third floor, healers and servants running back and forth. Seeing all of the surgical equipment and a pile of bloody bandages made me uneasy. It didn't have the exact chemical smell of a hospital, but it held the same strained, clinical atmosphere. I didn't have good memories associated with that—not that many did. Maybe it bothered Kamui too, and that was why he perked up when Hana led me in. Or maybe he was just happy to see me. The exhausted queen smiled and inclined her head.

“Don't get up or I'll fight you,” I threatened her son. I ignored the others' looks.

He accepted this with good humor, sinking back into his pillow. “You'd probably win, too.” I sat beside him, trying not to let the guilt return. I'd had enough time to wallow. He examined me. “Especially now that your arm's better!”

I stretched it out, thankful I'd been given another outfit with long sleeves. _No need to flash my new scars._ “Now when _you_ get better, we can finally get back to our arm-wrestling competitions.”

He snorted, eyes falling shut. “Are those before or after the shogi matches?”

“Before, you've got to stretch your muscles before you stretch your mind.” It wasn't easy to act like nothing had happened. Like he was just lounging in the grass and I'd come across him. I tried to ignore the bandages peeking out of his shirt, or the hiss when he shifted wrong. The poke to his arm earned a soft grunt. “Should I let you sleep?”

“No, no, I've done plenty of that. I could use some distraction.” Kamui yawned despite this. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered, “While I like sleeping in, I'll admit I'm getting a little... stir-crazy.”

“I can always come by around lunch or something. Bring you some mochi and bad jokes.” I crossed my arms, grinning at his owlish blinking. “You'll be Megan me to stop.”

Seeing my goofy expression caused him to laugh, which unfortunately led to a poorly concealed wince as he gripped his side. My hands hovered helplessly as he sat up to breathe easier. We waited out the pain. I mumbled contritely, “Okay, no jokes, got it.”

“I think I could use more jokes, honestly.” He didn't want me to feel bad. Which of course just made me feel worse. The humor slid away as he stared. It wasn't the first time I ever had to look down to meet his gaze. I didn't much feel like gloating. The other time had been when he'd been bleeding out while I was in a full-blown panic. He frowned. I hoped this wasn't all painted across my face. His hand came out in silent offer, though I wasn't sure what for. Still, I accepted. His other came around to trap my fingers in warmth. “Thank you. I owe you... a lot.”

I shook my head. “You don't owe me anything.”

“The others told me what happened while I was unconscious. If you hadn't run in and done what you did, I... probably wouldn't be here right now.” He squeezed when I looked away, imploring me to listen. “You didn't have to risk your life like that. But you did. That means more than you know.”

“Then we're even. Or, not, I'm sure I still owe you for surviving near-death experiences...”

“You protected me and Takumi before,” he argued. “Again, when you didn't have to.”

Something was clenched in my throat. I breathed carefully, willing the tears away. “I did, though. I had to. I couldn't... let you die.”

He seemed to understand. Lowering our arms, he offered a cloth for my sniffling. I had to blow my nose one-handed though; apparently he needed to make sure I didn't run off on him or something. Once that was dealt with, he did what I had for Corrin and lightly shook our locked hands. “Most would say that's the job of a retainer.”

My huff was half-hearted. “Kaze was there.”

“I know. And so were you.”

Another huff. “Then I guess I'm your retainer now.”

“Only if you agree.” Patting my hand, he finally let go and watched me. His smile was easy, but something about it seemed nervous. It wasn't like him to worry about our joking behavior. After a lengthy pause, he nodded in my direction. “...do you?”

“...do I what?”

“Agree?”

 _To WHAT?_ I stared, not fully grasping. He acted like... Halfway through his gesture between the two of us, I realized quite suddenly what he had implied. My back _popped_ when I straightened. He couldn't be. It had to be a joke. I glanced at my hands, then his, then over my shoulder at his mother. I couldn't quite see her face, but she might've been smiling. When I gawked at Kamui and his unrestrained grin, I thought again, _He must be pulling my leg._ “You're kidding.”

“Not really.” The flippant tone belied how much he wanted an answer. He had much the same problem as Corrin, albeit toying with his bandages instead of wringing wrists. “I'm very serious, actually. I've already cleared it with Mother and Yukimura.”

“You _what?_ I... what... There are so many other people you could ask that kind of question.”

“Technically.”

“No, not _technically._ I'm just...” I gestured violently at myself, suddenly a jittery mess. “I'm just some stranger you met a few months ago! I don't have some... some fancy noble family history to pull from! Or years of training! There are better people!”

“Megan, how many people would do what you've done?”

“Plenty!”

“Would they?” The smile faded again. He held my gaze, almost daring me to look away. “How many people would have risked their lives as often as you did? With no history or training? When we were—” He paused. Took a deep breath. “When we were on our patrol, you showed bravery and selflessness. You didn't have to do what you did then. When we came back, you threw yourself into the training you knew you needed. To protect others.”

I squirmed. This was an entirely different dragon to face. “Oboro and Hinata were there. And Azura. And Merlin.”

“Oboro and Hinata are Takumi's retainers—which just proves my point, doesn't it?” He watched my face twist and tried again. “I know that my siblings were fighting in the plaza, and countless other soldiers. Even Corrin... Even she fought. Yukimura and Kaze were at my side near the end. But you? You ran in first. You did back then, too, for Merlin and...” He shook his head, moving on. “You stood up to Corrin when she wasn't thinking straight, trying to stop her from doing something she'd regret. You stood up to a _dragon._ And when Takumi was confused and angry, and scared... you stood up _for_ her.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “You didn't have to do that, either.”

I swallowed. That was only because... I knew she wasn't a bad person. I knew she couldn't have wanted it. That didn't make me brave, it only made me a bleeding heart. It had caused so much trouble before, for myself and others. Besides which, Azura had also risked her life to stop her. I wasn't special.

“Honestly, I'm surprised you aren't afraid of either of us.” Kamui's hand sank into his hair. Something about his blanket must have been very interesting for him to stare so hard at it. “Corrin is my twin. It's no secret we have our similarities. After seeing her become... _that._ ” He swallowed, picking at threads. “After seeing that, you aren't the least bit frightened, if one of us transforms again...?”

He sounded afraid, himself. More afraid than I could ever be of him. I reached over to tug the blanket out of his hands. “No way in hell.” Even if Azura hadn't pulled out those Dragonstones—which that was a question for another day—I would have trusted both of them to keep their draconic natures in check from that day forward, for their loved ones' sakes.

“...really? Not even a little?”

He shouldn't have been so uncertain. How many others had expressed uneasiness while he lied here? Whoever had was lucky I hadn't heard it yet. On impulse, I leaned to tweak one of his ears. He reacted as usual: He pushed my hand away and covered the ear while it twitched as if to shake out the sensation. The frown was met with my wide smile. “Nope! We're birds of a feather—dragons of a scale?” I shrugged. “You two have the body of a dragon, and I have the soul of one. Or so I like to think. Back home, I had the nickname 'The Dragon Lover' since I was like, ten. As in, I love dragons.”

“...you did? You do?” Seemed he accepted the change in tone. He lowered his defenses, giving me another potshot at his ear. This time he grabbed the offending hand. “Hey—”

“This also means I can call you all sorts of nicknames. There was this character in a story back home who had the soul of a dragon too, called the 'Dovahkiin.' It meant 'dragon kin' or something like that. Plus, Spyro the dragon? Puff the magic dragon? ...maybe not that one, it's about drugs or something.”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Returning my hand to me, Kamui let out a breathy laugh. He seemed absolutely bewildered. “I... I guess I should be glad _you_ were the foreigner I found in Hoshido.”

 _Keep up the good mood._ “I mean, I _am_ pretty amazing. I don't mean to brag or anything but, my sense of humor? Comedic gold. And I could totally break you with my incredible muscles.” I mock-flexed an arm until he laughed again. “Good thing I'm your friend, huh?”

That wide smile was what I wanted to see. He looked much better with genuine happiness. “Very much so,” he said a bit too seriously for a joke. He held out his hand again, this time for a proper handshake. As we shook, the determination in his eyes burned brightly when he asked, “Will you be my retainer, too?”

I examined our hands, mulling it over. This was more than just an offer, it was a commitment. _Stall for time._ “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes._ And I don't care what people might say,” he countered when my mouth opened again. “I've made my choice. All that matters is yours.”

He was so certain about it. About my capabilities. Why? Maybe I would never know. My lip tore between my teeth. “...you barely know me.”

His grip tightened, and he lifted his chin. “You're Megan. The woman I found lost in western Hoshido, who climbs bookshelves, makes silly noises, and lets her tea and food grow cold when she's busy writing.” My embarrassment was his delight. It must be payback. More seriously, he added, “The woman who continues to surprise me. Who always makes the others around her smile. Who has the courage to stand in the way of danger to protect others. _That_ is who I want as a retainer.”

I blinked rapidly. _I'm not going to cry. I refuse._ Who would've guessed Kamui was so poetic? Something was definitely in my throat now. I swallowed multiple times, unable to clear it. And finally, I nodded, squeezing his hand to seal the deal. “Megan the retainer,” I murmured. It sounded a little silly. The only thing I retained was secrets. I definitely didn't deserve that kind of title.

Kamui's smile said otherwise. He looked across the room, calling, “Mother! Make it official, before she changes her mind!” I choked on a laugh, realizing she had heard all of this. Having my heart on the table was an uncomfortable feeling. But, at least it was in good hands.

To be honest, I had already been trying to make sure his and his family's lives were in good hands. Let's face it: Portals back to Earth were impossible to guarantee. I would always wonder if it were possible, but I couldn't hold out hope indefinitely. I'd lived here for over half a year. All but chaining myself to Kamui as his retainer finally forced me to stop hanging back. Time to move forward. Now there was nothing stopping me from setting down my roots here. Honestly, they'd already been creeping into this world's soil. Now that I could let them take hold, I had to defend my new home, my new family, with my life.

They could only destroy it after ripping up my cold, lifeless body.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this moment to remind everyone that, while Megan is of course a very charming and passionate individual, she's not without her faults. Obviously. None of these characters are. Some decisions could've reduced the damage in this incident, brought healers to the wounded quicker, protected citizens and soldiers alike, etc. The choices of this story's cast will sometimes be actively detrimental to the "greater good" we're all aiming for. And that's okay. How else will people develop if they don't make mistakes first to learn from? I appreciate curious questions about characters' choices, but I prefer suggestions to be kept at a minimum. Thank you for being so invested!
> 
> Don't fear, I do intend on an overall happy ending for this fic. But it's not going to be easy, folks. It might be bittersweet along the way. And the path there will be long.
> 
> I also want to take a moment to thank someone in my life who has unfortunately passed away. It was actually him and the chess club he led that got me interested again in chess and similar tabletop games. I'm not any good at it, but he still invited me to play every time he saw me. He laughed whenever I pretended to dash off with their pieces, and always offered the food and snacks he brought for the group. It's difficult to see the group come in without him. I can still hear him in my head, calling me "Miss" and an expert in taking names out of a hat. Thanks, Carmine. The club and I miss you.
> 
> As always, I have the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) for you all to listen to, and you can reach me on [tumblr](https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thedragonlover) under the same handle, @thedragonlover. Feel free to drop in for ideas, questions, or just to say hi. I really do appreciate the kind words and curiosity! Stop by and chat, I'd love to ramble. I'll try not to spoil anything.
> 
> REMINDER  
> Chapter Fifteen: _Zwischenzug_ \- releases **March 21st 2020**


	15. Zwischenzug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the tide of war stops for no one, princess or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The **zwischenzug** (German: pronounced [ˈtsvɪʃənˌtsuːk] "intermediate move") is a chess tactic in which a player, instead of playing the expected move (commonly a recapture ), first interposes another move posing an immediate threat that the opponent must answer, and only then plays the expected move.

.

.

.

' _You've got a big heart  
__The way you see the world, it got you this far  
__You might have some bruises and a few scars  
__But you know you're gonna be okay_  
_Even though you're scared, you're stronger than you know_ '  
“Something Wild (ft. Andrew McMahon)” by Lindsey Stirling

.

.

.

Chapter Fifteen

Zwischenzug

.

.

I waited until I had Saya, Akane and Daisuke in the same room before making the announcement. It was honestly really nerve-wracking, understanding their family's history. Their mother I wasn't so worried about, even less so Akane. But Daisuke held a grudge against his cousin for beating him to it, thanks to his dad's badgering. Now a foreigner was getting a similar honor? I expected him to never speak to me again. Still, better to tell him to his face. Or at least to his feet. The women in his family gave me their congratulations, while he remained silent.

“I didn't expect it—any of it. I hope this doesn't change anything.”

I flinched when he finally stepped forward, preparing for a shove or smack to the nose. He'd done both before. But the hand only hovered in front of me, palm sideways. A... handshake? I met his gaze, still wary.

“You're crazy enough to try stopping a dragon.” My hesitance got a huff. He leaned forward to snatch my hand, forcing a shake. The furrow in his brows didn't stop him from telling me, “At least you're not _gloating_ about it, unlike my cousin.”

Saya sighed. “Daisuke.”

“...whatever. Just don't suddenly get a big head about it, okay?” His hand slapped the bill of my hat, in the way he knew I hated. It dug the bridge of my glasses into my nose, which _hurt._ He had a smug little smirk on his face as he pointed out, “Because you're still tiny. You spunky sparrow.”

It earned him rough pokes in his ribs, and laughter. So he didn't hate me. I could live with that nickname, even if I'd rather be a dragon.

.

That night brought a visit from Oboro, who was busy preparing my new outfit for the ceremony tomorrow. _I didn't even know she knew about that._ The shoes needed finishing touches, but she had other things for me try on. Whoa. This design was _incredible_. She asked while I stared, “How does it feel? Fitting? Suffocating?”

I stretched carefully. The outfit had three layers over my torso: A black under-layer, rather light; a long-sleeved red layer over that, padded by leather inside; and a short-sleeved, deep blue outer layer. Yet again, she had managed to make sure it wasn't restrictive or cumbersome. If I was being honest, I was... stunned. The ensemble drew attention to my arms featuring the _pièce de résistance_ that really caught my eye. From my right hand up the sleeve, and then back down the left sleeve, coiled a serpentine dragon. The black thread stood out against the red. If people stared now, it was because of that.

“Well?”

Pulling my attention away, I finally found my words. “Oboro... you _made_ this?” With her own two hands?

“Of course I did!”

“For _me?_ ”

She tugged on the sleeve. “You said you liked dragons. Or... did that change after...?”

I shook my head so fast I got dizzy. She didn't retreat before I grabbed her arm. “No—I _definitely_ still like dragons—I just...” My heart clenched. The waterworks threatened to start and I couldn't do anything to stop it as I confessed quietly, “These clothes are the nicest things I've ever gotten... _handmade_ for me. All of your clothes have been so gorgeous. I don't... I'm gonna pay you back.” And there went the tears. I lifted a wrist, then stopped and made an upset noise. “ _Oboro,_ I'm going to cry _all_ over your clothes, I need a tissue or something.”

There was a scramble until we found fabric scrap to blow my nose with. (It was a cute design of flowers and birds, but she convinced me to use it.) Smile softer than I expected in my direction, Oboro told me, “I'm glad you like the outfit. I made it for you, after all. It's already been paid for. You can thank me by wearing it with pride!”

So then, I had to suffer an early morning. Oboro brought the outfit and ensured I put it on right, even helping with my ponytail. She dismissed my worries about the ball cap ruining the look, saying it was 'part of my image.' I took it as a compliment. But if I ever wanted to wear my hair down, she suggested forgoing the hat so it could flow freely. Maybe I'd consider it when it grew dark outside.

Efficient, barely five minutes passed before she ducked back out for her other duties. The boots had little red tassles with the Hoshidan knot. I was playing with them when the door slid again. Glancing up, I inhaled sharply and stood. “ _Merlin?_ ”

“In the flesh.” She stepped inside. Despite Corrin's worries, the witch seemed to have recovered well. _Or she's a good faker._ Her hobbling stride brought her over. “Well... look at you.” I wiggled fingers. My 'ta-dah' wasn't the most enthusiastic. It was too early to be a refined member of society. She circled me, tapping fabric and tugging on the obi Oboro had supervised me tying. “Not bad.”

“Oboro's work is amazing.”

“Indeed.” Her nail traced the dragon's mouth on my right wrist. Goosebumps rose. Humming, she met my gaze. “I see they've fitted you with leather armor. Good. Of course, this isn't an excuse to jump into a dragon's mouth.”

“I'm not an idiot.”

“No, you're not.” She tapped my nose. I drew back, face scrunching in dismay. It got a huff of amusement. “But, being blinded by a bleeding heart is just as dangerous. Mind yourself.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

She slipped behind me again, tugging on the obi. “Here, a trick you can use. Hold the front.” Once it was loosened, I watched her press a glowing fingertip to the leather plate. A faint symbol was traced as if I wore some kind of glowbrite. It was this and a simple 'float' that had a snap of energy envelop the obi. She then instructed me to release it... and watch it float. “Now, you don't have to fight gravity.”

“Whoa... is that what you used to levitate me?” And why did it look like a Disney channel commercial?

“I haven't used this sigil in quite some time. I drew it using a light cantrip. Using it to 'draw' even simple sigils like this one isn't effective, unless you only need it for a moment. It can't sustain itself without magic being constantly applied.” Sure enough, the time we took to talk was enough for it to fade. I rushed to catch the obi, eyeing the surface. Nothing. “It's possible your spirit summons could prolong it, but it would still need to be redrawn whenever they disperse. Anything involving your summons slides into territory I'm not particularly familiar with.”

She grasped my hand to touch our fingertips together for instruction. I had to draw energy to them, like I did to cast shields. But only the tiniest, gentlest bit. I just needed the harmless glow. Then I could recreate her tracing until the obi was floating again. Tying it _was_ a lot easier now. “Thank you.” It was a rather harmless trick, for an all powerful witch.

Merlin waved dismissively. _I guess it's nothing compared to what else she's taught me._ Then she reached into the fold of her clothes and held out her hand. When she traced on my palm, the empty air she cradled became a book.

“You still have a lot to learn. But you _can_ learn.” The tome was transferred to my hands. A finger tapped the plain cover. “If you accept this, you will read each page carefully before attempting anything. You are on the cusp of Rank D. Anything labelled Rank C is risky. Above that? Deadly. Use your best judgment for when you're ready to try the next level.”

Had she really transcribed a bunch of spells in here for me?

Yet I was faced with pristine, blank pages when I flipped it open. _...uh._

She pinched the cover closed. “There'll be time for that later. You have a ceremony to attend.”

“Shit, you're right.” I stowed it in my bag for now, figuring she'd explain afterwards. We exited the room together. Admittedly, it was strange that she chose to walk with me. My curiosity won against the thought to keep quiet. “Why aren't you with Corrin?”

“I was only gone for a moment. She is surrounded by family, and well protected.”

Merlin floated down the hall beside me. Perhaps it was because she had been exposed at the plaza that she didn't feel the need to hide her magic or presence. We didn't get as many stares as I expected. But a few diviners whispered to each other as we passed. _I'm kind of used to this already._ I refused to watch my feet except for the stairs, silently greeting anyone who ogled. The witch might've exacerbated their suspicions, but I knew what I was about. That was what I cared about in the end. If what I did wouldn't convince them of my sincerity, then a new title, pretty clothes and careful behavior wouldn't either.

The ceremony itself wasn't as elaborate as I feared. Partially, perhaps, because of where it took place. Merlin apologized for our delay the moment we entered the sick room the queen and her son occupied. It was already rather cramped in there. Even Saya's kids had beaten us here. They looked stiff, but gave encouraging gestures. Merlin peeled away to stand near Corrin, much to Yukimura's displeasure, as I stepped forward. The princess's smile was heartening. Takumi wasn't happy about her presence, but her twin had a grin ear-to-ear. The high prince stood in full armor like the rest, somehow still charismatic amongst all the pointy metal.

The lines I had to recite were very few, and rather simple. I was pledging my life to service under Prince—that is, Lord Kamui. I had already committed to the idea. I'll be honest, I'd be hard-pressed to tell you exactly what I said. The actual words went in one ear and out my mouth without stopping for gas. Whatever it was, I meant it. Hopefully I hadn't flubbed anything up. Only the usual suspects were frowning: Yukimura and Takumi. A good sign?

“You really look the part,” Hinoka commented once the formalities were done with. Had it really only taken half an hour? It had felt like a lifetime. I didn't want to think about how long a proper ceremony would've taken.

“Thanks. But that's just because Oboro's amazing.” I glanced over, but Takumi was absorbed in conversation with their mother. Oh well, I could pass the compliment along myself. Daisuke and Akane were shuffled out by Yukimura. _Ooh, Daisuke's not going to be happy about that. Saya, either._ Once I made the rounds, I planned to go after them. I turned back to Hinoka. “...hey, our reds sort of match! Twinzies!”

She snorted. “Sort of. At least we'll be able to find you more easily than Kaze.”

Suddenly, the ninja in question was speaking at my elbow. Did I scream? No, I swallowed the noise, and about twenty swears. I was never going to be prepared for ninjas. He smiled and apologized, though the former undermined the sincerity of the latter. “It is a ninja's job to be unnoticed.”

I muttered, “Maybe you could give a little warning before you give us non-ninjas heart attacks?”

“I suppose I could try that, for your heart's sake.”

“Good.” I punctuated the word with a nod. He chuckled.

Ryoma was speaking with the queen now. Yukimura and Takumi both exited without a word. I had hoped... nah. That was my first mistake. I ignored the sting. There were still royals in the room. Sakura, Corrin and Kamui had their heads together almost conspiratorially. Their conversation ceased with my approach. My brow rose. “Having a party without me?”

They shook their heads, Sakura bowing with a quiet goodbye. I waved enthusiastically and thanked her for coming. _...of course she came, it was for her brother. Don't be an idiot, me._ Corrin's congratulations were sincere and sweet, making both my and her twin's smiles brighter. “From what I've heard,” she said, eyes twinkling, “your biggest challenge will be making sure he doesn't sleep in.” I barked.

“H-hey, you're not exactly an early riser either.”

“Maybe... But I don't snore like you do.”

“I do not snore! And—you _definitely_ do!”

“You can't prove that!”

“Then let's go camping. No walls to muffle your snoring!”

Maybe it wasn't appropriate for a retainer to be giggling herself into tears while royalty argued. But dammit, this was the kind of argument I expected him to have with Takumi, and Corrin was a much better sport. _These two would absolutely start an impromptu water gun fight._ I couldn't help thinking of home, the family and friends there. It was a welcome ache. I could relish moments like these, even if they reminded me of what I'd lost. I could've gone without the coughing fit. But Corrin had tweaked Kamui's ear and now they were pointing mock-threateningly at each other in the most Sibling-y Way I'd seen yet.

A hand on my back brought a warm tingle. Suddenly I could breathe easier. Merlin commented dryly, “Already at each other's throats. That didn't take long.” Corrin turned sheepish, but it was waved off. “You could use something fun to do. As your brother is helpless to stop you, he is a perfect target.”

I snorted. “Rude. But true.”

“Megan, as my retainer, you're supposed to _protect_ me, not toss me to the wolves.” Despite his words, Kamui had that same smile he wore when being relentlessly teased by his mother, or Orochi. There was no way he didn't have fun with this.

“I would never! But...” A childhood memory had resurfaced, bringing forth a wicked grin. “I'm also the big sister that sat on her brother and forced him to wear makeup.” Maybe Trey had forgiven me by now? Maybe. More than a decade had passed, I wondered if he'd even remember it.

Corrin gasped, pointing. “I did that too! Well, not exactly sitting on him, but—” My laugh interrupted her story, but she beamed. She need a brief explanation before she returned my high-five, but the big sister solidarity was real. Man, she needed to giggle more. When she noticed the face Kamui was making, she gave a bubbly promise not to do that. _Unfortunate._

As they dissolved into more teasing and laughter, the witch tapped an elbow for my attention. Her voice was low. “Anything interesting in those pockets of yours?”

“Hm? Not really.” Wait. That was new. I hadn't put that in there. I unfurled a small piece of paper. Ah. Of course. A note about meeting Merlin this evening. I turned to confront her and shouldn't have been surprised to be standing alone. She really loved her little games, huh? Maybe she hadn't even left and was just watching from the shadows, snickering to herself. Always teasing me. _One of these days, she's going to meet Saya, and that's literally the scariest thing I can think of besides the crazy dragon._

.

Following Merlin's cryptic instructions, I wandered the grounds late that night, the blank book tucked into my front. While Oboro had sewn in pockets, they weren't quite large enough. Being stealthy was a little hard with my new brighter wardrobe, so I tried to be casual. The guards hardly needed to get suspicious for whatever it was the witch had planned.

There was a sparking touch at my elbow. My neck burned from twisting. Merlin. Wordlessly, she led me around the perimeter to the farthest corner of the castle grounds. No one followed us, I don't think. She whispered and drew a familiar symbol, then grasped my arm as we rose together. The sudden weightlessness brought my heart into my throat. I clung to her like a child. We drifted over the wall and descended down the cliff face. It was far different than riding a pegasus. _I think I much prefer that._ The symbol faded. Eventually our shoes hit dirt once more.

Our training woods were a far different beast at night. The clouds were thick, which would've forced us to pick through the darkness if Merlin hadn't conjured a flame. It cast dancing shadows across the trees as we passed. Was this like being led astray by a will o' wisp? I tried to swallow the paranoia. _She probably knows what's in a fifty-foot radius, anyway._ When she stopped some time later, she folded into a cross-legged position. I followed suit.

The cicadas wailed.

“I would offer refreshments,” Merlin broke the silence at last. She began gouging the soil with a dagger. “But I'm afraid I'm fresh out.”

It got a faint snort. _I appreciate the attempt._ “Damn. I was really hoping for some tea.”

I leaned forward, elbows on my knees. Merlin placed tinder at the center of a magic circle to transfer her palm of fire. It crackled, but the sparks were contained within. Neat. Out of her bag came a wooden bowl, a vial, and a cloth wrapped around another dagger. The dirty one was set aside in favor of it. She held out her hand for the book. Everything was set between us, nice and orderly. It all seemed rather ritualistic.

Merlin held my gaze, half of her face shrouded. Ominous. “I wasn't entirely truthful this morning. I'm not simply handing over potentially dangerous knowledge to an amateur.”

“...understandable.”

“However, I have decided your potential can't be ignored. And so, this is my true offer.” Her hand unfurled, palm-up, as she announced, “Become my apprentice.”

I leaned back, eyeing the hand. “I... thought I already kind of was?”

“Teaching parlor tricks is not the same. This would mean I would take full responsibility for what I teach you. You would defer to me, if necessary.” The hand lifted to halt my coming argument. “It will not interfere with your new job as a royal retainer, I assure you. You defer only in relation to the mentor-student relationship, meaning your education. The only exception is that we cannot inflict harm upon each other.”

Having a no-harm condition was actually a smart failsafe for a student-mentor partnership. But having someone I was completely unable to attack sounded fishy, despite my constant self-reminders to trust Merlin. It sounded risky. Then again, if it worked both ways, I would be safe from her too. _Is it a condition to abide or risk breaking our contract, or does a magical force prevent spells from connecting?_ This wasn't something to take lightly. I wasn't sure what to do.

“Before we proceed any further, I will give you one more warning. What I offer you is not unlimited power, nor authority to abuse such. This is a contract.” Her hand rested over the book. “Accepting this contract will allow you to use this grimoire. This is my gift, as your mentor. Whenever we are separated, it will continue to guide you.”

I frowned. “Don't you have to be teaching me for me to be your student?”

Her lips tugged downwards. “I won't be your teacher forever. My duty to Princess Corrin may take me out of your reach.” Hands folded in her lap, she sighed. “I might have power, but it is neither unlimited nor unstoppable. There are only so many times you can recklessly cheat Death before it comes to collect.”

Sitting alone in the woods under a dark sky, her words nestled deeper than it might've otherwise.

“While our contract would expire with my death, you wouldn't lose the ability to use my grimoire. Which means,” her head tilted with a grim smile, “I have to survive if only to ensure you don't 'explode yourself or something.' ” My snort was a little forced. “But I aim to improve your critical thinking skills, not to provide every answer. You have to decide how to use these spells. To do what's right. Or what's needed.”

With the tools between us, I had the feeling that becoming an apprentice wasn't as simple as signing a piece of paper. “What does accepting this entail?”

“There will be an exchange of vows, an exchange of blood, and an exchange of magic.” She seemed to like when I asked questions. “Mind, body, and soul, as it were.”

“Of course it's a blood oath.” She certainly dealt a lot with blood. I removed my gloves as instructed. “Is the 'no-harm' condition something magical, or just a promise?”

“It is normally a promise, for most mages. But this ritual will act similar to what you've observed between your spells and your spirits. Our magic will be in tune with one another. It isn't a contract to be trifled with.”

“Have you done this before?”

Dim light illuminated a snide smile. “Against my better judgment.”

“You were forced?”

“Situations forced my hand. As they do here. But enough of that.” She waved away further questions. Her stare was heavy. “Do you, Ms. Megan, the world walker, retainer of Prince Kamui of Hoshido, accept my contract of mentorship?”

The ritualistic words carried power with them. It tickled something in my chest when they settled in my ears. I took a deep breath. Held it. The air was already stirring, the significance a palpable sensation. This wasn't something to take lightly. Honestly, I should've refused such a sudden and binding proposal.

_But I need the power if I'm going to make a difference._

“Yes, ma'am.”

Merlin's hand hovered above mine, fingers dangling into my palm. She picked up the dagger with the other. I averted my gaze, heart pounding. “Then this dark sorcerer, known as Merlin, protector of Princess Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido, enacts this contract of apprenticeship.”

Warmth trickled over my hand. She remained calm. I braced for the sting, reeling in comments on how unsanitary this all was. Blood dribbled onto the grass while I was instructed to bring magic to my fingertips once more, this time to attempt sealing her shallow wound. She returned the favor, the hot prickling a familiar sensation by now. The spike of pain was less so. It was as if lightning caught on my fingers to shoot down my arm, more intense than my experience in Valla. Her iron grip kept me from breaking the connection. Together our hands cupped a vivid, sluggish swirl of purple energy. When they tilted, both the light and the blood dripped into the bowl she held.

Then she released me. The towel offered afterwards was much appreciated. “This part is optional.” Her dagger swirled the small amount captured. “But I figured a physical contract would ease some of your fears.” There was no point in arguing the fears existed. The dagger was brought to a long, thin plank of wood. She gouged out what she wanted, and handed it over.

I tried not to sound unimpressed. “So... 'M.' For... Megan and/or Merlin.” To be fair, the sides of the letter were curved kind of like a trident, and it had some dots poked around it. But... still.

She huffed, tapping the 'contract.' “That would be my magical signature. Easier when it's simpler.” When I accepted the book again, I realized with a start that the cover wasn't so plain anymore. The same mark was burned into the front. This trend continued when I cracked it open to find words, diagrams and runes across every page. The wealth of knowledge was finally revealed for me to drink in at my leisure.

“...should I have one of those?” I guessed they were more than just arcane autographs.

“If you'd like. But that can be crafted later. For now...” She held out her hand next, for a normal handshake this time. It was firm. The deal was sealed. Her gaze held mine as she murmured, “We are master and apprentice.”

“World walker and sorcerer.” That title certainly made me sound cooler. _I dig it._

“And we have a lot to cover in very little time.” I found the dagger's handle in my palm next. Her smile became sinister. It might've been the shadows. “Welcome to the first of many night classes.”

.

Mornings in the library, afternoons with Kamui, evenings with Saya or her kids, and late nights with Merlin. I wasn't the only one preparing in a rush. Soldiers flowed through the gates and halls to run supplies and messages. It wouldn't be long before Hoshido would be forced to confront the approaching Nohrian army. The royal siblings were already planning to meet them—Queen Mikoto was too weak, but even if Kamui hadn't had a speedy recovery he seemed determined to go. He had excused himself from his cot the very moment he was cleared, only half-listening to the healers' warnings. It was the very same day he informed me of my first real assignment as his retainer: Staying in the castle to protect his mother.

I was against it. Not that I didn't want her safe, the exact opposite of that. But he was going to the borders where Nohrian soldiers had been sighted. Where the Nohrian royal family would likely be waiting. I wanted to be there with him, and with Corrin. _She's so torn, and he's still not at full strength. I want to HELP._ I was his retainer, not the queen's. But, Kamui was afraid for her life. The barrier would dissipate any moment, and even before then it hadn't prevented the assassination attempt. Truly, this was a war on two fronts, but where only one was visible. I at least was aware of the hidden enemy. He'd be surrounded by family, leaving Mikoto alone. That was his reasoning. I didn't take it well. I didn't argue with him for too long—he was my lord now, I had to obey. But I was definitely blowing off steam that night when Merlin's lesson shifted to practice.

(Her boot dug into my back as I swore. “Weaponize your anger if you must, but if you lose your cool, you will lose your head.”)

Unfortunately, I could see where he was coming from. I would've done the same in his shoes, if I couldn't convince my siblings to stay. But _the choice_ would have to occur soon. It wasn't my family, or my decision, but... I don't know. Knowing what I did, I couldn't help thinking, _I need to be there._ That was probably narcissistic. What could I do to help anyway? The rebel in me considered sneaking into a supply wagon, but I had to think about it rationally. Even if that actually worked, Mikoto was extremely vulnerable. If it were possible to keep her alive? I wouldn't just do that for the country. I had to try for Kamui's sake, and his siblings'. Maybe for mine too. I didn't know her very well, but she teased Kamui, had silly blunders, and just wanted her family to be safe, united, and happy. She was a good person. And just like Takumi, Sakura and Azura, a twinge of attachment from playing the game carried over, coloring how I viewed her. I couldn't abandon her to the whims of supposed fate. She didn't deserve to die.

_Given the knowledge and the chance to save my dad's life, wouldn't I have taken it?_

.

Mornings had once been a favorite thing of mine. Waking up before everyone to have some peace before all of the hustle and bustle was a simple pleasure.

It had been years since my body had been wholly comfortable waking up before the sun however. This morning was no different: It came too early, shedding light on unpleasant truths. I still hated being forced to stay. _Just a bad situation all around._ If only everyone could remain in the castle, and not have to worry about war. Still, I trudged to the gates to see Kamui off.

Ryoma had already left, as had Yukimura, probably to lead the efforts and assess the situation at the border. Sakura went with groups of healers to provide relief to villages in danger of more Faceless invasions. While Hinoka was heading out this morning, her and the sky knights she commanded would arrive long before Kamui. Several of the soldiers I'd gotten familiar with had begun the journey, but some were assigned under Kamui's leadership.

All of this he explained, after leaving to let his twin speak with their mother in recovery. “I know you really wanted to come with us. But, you're the only one I can ask to stay.” He held my shoulder and my gaze. Lips in a thin line, creases in his forehead. The worry was plain to see. “It's not because I don't think you could handle battle—”

“But this will be war, with a lot more enemies.” I tugged the bill of my hat further down. “And the castle can't be entirely defenseless. And I know important things that others don't. I know. I get it.”

The smile he gave wasn't any less concerned. But he chuckled. “Then why do I feel like you're about to say 'come back safe and sound or I'll fight you'?”

My mouth twitched. “Because it's true, and I mean it. I'll cross the globe if I have to, to drag you back home for a beat-down. Er, sir. ...my lord?”

Laughing, Kamui patted my shoulder before releasing it. “You don't have to work so hard to act like Kaze. He was raised that way, and you weren't. I really don't mind,” he added. “I think it's charming!”

“I'm super charming, I know.” _Another snort, score._ “But I don't want anyone to think I'm getting special treatment, or that I don't respect you, or something.”

“No one would think that.”

“I dunno...” I could think of a few people. _Even I feel like this is special treatment I don't deserve._

“I promise. And if anyone does, I'll set them straight.” I felt like Kamui was rather missing the point. But there was a shout, pulling his attention away momentarily. His palm went up to acknowledge the call. He offered me an apologetic smile. “Seems we're almost ready to go. I should go get Corrin.”

“I'll go get her,” I offered, surprising myself. The thought of him leaving had me all jittery. He was going to war. I wanted to be as useful as possible. I turned, ready to run. Paused. Then I turned back with a hurried whisper. “Would it be inappropriate for a retainer to hug her lord goodbye?”

His eyebrows shot up, likely answering my question. But his arms opened all the same. He smiled warmly at my hesitation. “Not for a friend to hug a friend.” It was a bullshit answer. I still stepped forward to crush him as best as my twig arms could. He grunted, then returned the hug. “Keep out of trouble.”

“You first,” I shot back. He snorted. I squeezed again, shutting my eyes. _What if he never comes back?_ I wondered if this was how Daisuke and Akane had felt when I'd left for Valla. Strange to be in this position now. “Please stay safe.”

“We will. Please... look after my mother.”

I released him. _Stupid lump in my throat._ I gave a dramatic salute, heels clicking together and everything. “Sir, yes sir!” My goal was to make him smile, and succeeding in that made _me_ smile. Kamui had to come back. He had to. Simple as that.

“At ease,” he ordered, playing along.

When I entered the room to retrieve Corrin, she was in her mother's teary embrace. _Shit, bad timing._ I turned away, smiling awkwardly at the two Hoshidans who had been reluctant to let me pass. They seemed vindicated. The unfortunate arrival couldn't be taken back, and the princess soon called for me to return. I bowed deeply. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.”

“I suppose it's time to leave, isn't it?” Her reluctance was understandable. _Only just remembered her mother, and she has to leave her again._ There was no telling if she'd get another chance to speak with her, no matter her choice. It was now my job to keep that possibility open for her regardless.

The queen met her daughter's uncertainty with poise fitting for her position. They clasped hands once more. “My dear Corrin, remember. No matter what happens, I love you with all of my heart.” I turned away for a modicum of privacy. This felt too personal for me to witness.

“P-please don't say that,” Corrin whispered. “It makes it sound as if...” The implications were left unspoken. The following silence convinced me to peek. Mikoto only smiled. The princess, after a pause, straightened her spine. “I'll find a way, Mother. I promise.”

“I know you will. I only ask that you be careful.”

I smiled at Corrin before leading her out the door. There weren't any incredible nuggets of wisdom I could offer her, the queen clearly had that covered. I struggled. There was something heavy in the air. It caught in my throat. _She's heading to a crossroads._ Didn't I have any advice? Words of encouragement?

Corrin chose to break the silence. Her voice was low. “I remember what you've said, about my family. Both of them. I... I can't let them fight over me.”

My heart went out to her. _This is so much worse than divorced parents squabbling._ Coming to a halt, I grasped her arm. “You're the only one who can stand up for—for both sides. Maybe it won't work immediately, but eventually... They have to understand.”

“If I could just figure out who attacked us...” She sagged under the weight of an invisible kingdom she didn't even know about. “Merlin didn't have any details for me. You... wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?”

Dangerous, dangerous topic. I worried my lip, considering. Was there anything else I could give her? _If it wasn't for this goddamn curse._ “...I don't think I have anything I can tell you.” It sucked to disappoint her like this. Maybe the reassuring squeeze would suffice. “But that doesn't mean you won't figure it out. Just be safe, okay?”

“I will. I promise.”

We met back with Kamui, where she brightened considerably. _One thing to come out of this, is her remembering everything._ It only made the dilemma of her family's dichotomy worse, but hopefully it gave her some comfort to have more loved ones. Even if one still gave her dirty looks. I spied Takumi standing with his retainers off to the side, his arms crossed. My smile and wave was ignored. When Corrin noticed him, her smile turned bittersweet.

“He'll warm up to you soon.” It was a promise Kamui maybe shouldn't make, but it was in the interest of reassuring his twin. “After all that's happened recently, he's just... upset.”

“I don't blame him... I really have made a mess of things.”

“This wasn't your fault.” He sounded just as sure of this. “It was... outside influences. Nohr would have deployed forces to attack us eventually, even if the capital wasn't assaulted.” This wasn't as much of a pep talk as he'd meant it to be, judging by her frown.

I tried to pick up the slack. “Hopefully you can meet on equal grounds and talk down a war.” _I know what the game has told me... but this is something I wouldn't mind being wrong about._ My words seemed to fall flat as well.

Despite that, the princess gathered her steam again. “We will do everything we can to prevent it.” Her twin nodded. The way his lips pressed into a grim line, however, spoke of his doubts.

“I believe in both of you. You're lights of hope, for Hoshido and for Nohr.” My gaze went to both of them in turn. The two golden swords gleaming at their hips attested to this. Kamui didn't looked pleased, either by the praise or the mention of his family's enemy, but he held his tongue. Corrin seemed grateful. I gave another, half-silly salute. “Go save the world, you two.”

“Ha! I hope it won't be quite so dire,” Kamui argued. “But your confidence is much appreciated.”

_It's definitely that dire. But I mean what I said._ They were both incredible people, with good hearts. Maybe they'd make mistakes. They weren't perfect. But I believed they would pull through in the end.

I stepped away before I got weepy-eyed. _I shouldn't keep them any longer, no matter how much I don't want them to leave._ My enthusiastic waving got laughter and waves back. Eventually, they turned their backs to the castle and moved to greet the soldiers waiting for them at the gates. I recognized Harumasa and Chinatsu in the crowd, but they didn't notice my waving. Everyone was armored and toting around weapons. Smiles faded quickly as serious discussion began. The Hoshidan army continued their efforts to mobilize against the Nohrian threat. Their huddle ended with a loud shout that was echoed with the discipline of training. It was a far cry from weeks past where they teased the prince with 'sirs.' Times had changed.

Pale hair waded through the crowd. Hopefully it was Takumi saying goodbye to the twins, if he hadn't already. _He seemed to be in a mood earlier._ I had half a mind to try acting as mediator. But speculation was put on hold for a tap on my shoulder. “Merlin, good morning.” Was she going with them? Of course she was, Corrin was leaving.

“Don't you love the smell of war in the morning?” _Pfft._ She wasn't smiling, her expression smooth with the deadpan delivery. Her hand remained on my shoulder. “Keep a cool head on your shoulders.”

“The coolest.” I was worrying my lip again. Glancing at the twins, I asked her, “You'll keep them safe, right?”

“Was that part of our contract?” My Look didn't faze her. After a pause, she squeezed, releasing me with a huff. “I'll do what I can. I don't plan on letting the Nohrian crown know I'm alive just yet.”

“That's fine. Your ten-percent is probably fifty times what I could do.”

_Yikes, that stare._ Her dark eyes were narrowed. “None of that. If you want to wield dark magic, you must be confident and sure.”

“Right, right, sorry.”

“Willpower. You can't ask if you can bend the rules—you have to rewrite them yourself. Otherwise, you'll be holding yourself back.”

“Yes, ma'am.” What a time for a lecture. I crossed my arms. Several soldiers were marching to the gate now, in narrow files. “I just meant that you're ridiculously powerful. I'm still learning.”

“You'll get there, one day.” An unexpected sigh had me glance over. Her shoulders loosened with the sound as she stared across the courtyard. Morning rays illuminated dark bags under her eyes. I wondered if she had gotten any sleep last night... hell, or ever. Her voice was suddenly faint. “Scrambling for power too quickly leads many to ruin. Pace yourself.”

“...sounds like there's a story behind that.”

She huffed, straightening again. All of her power and mystique manifested again like a cloak. “I have a wealth of stories, but no time to share them.”

That, I didn't doubt. _There's a lot I'd love to ask her._ “Maybe we can get drinks and hang out when you get back.” I shot her some finger guns. “Ladies' night. I'm paying.”

This got an actual laugh. Like when I'd tackled her, the sound caught me off-guard. “You know what? I may just take you up on that.”

I grinned. _Despite her sadistic, mysterious qualities, I think I'm gonna miss her too._ “I'm looking forward to it. Oh! Hold on a second.” It took a little rummaging before I secured what I needed. I held out a fist and waited for her to humor me. Placed in her open palm was the little unlucky cat pin from my bag. _Plenty more pins where that came from._ “For you.”

Silence squeezed between us. She rolled it over, eyeing the rubber backing. I wanted to explain what it was and why I was handing it over, but my jaw seemed to lock itself. She got it at any rate, as she revealed the tack and fastened it to the pouch at her waist. The smug cat face glinted at us. I was expecting questions of why, the history behind it, what it symbolized, or even a thank you. But she just smiled and patted the pin. Like a good luck charm.

I swallowed. “Stay safe.”

“I'll do my best. You do the same.”

Giving a twiddle of her fingers, Merlin limped into the crowd of people and, predictably, vanished. No doubt she'd watch over things in hiding. _Kamui has Kaze, so it's good for Corrin to have her own 'ninja.'_ I snorted. Exhaustion pricked my eyes, results of a late night and rough sleep. It was the perfect excuse to rub the lingering tears out. _No time for crying. You've got plenty to do._ I couldn't see any familiar faces anymore. The royal twins must have left by now, and Takumi hadn't stuck around to wallow like me. _Roll up your sleeves and get to work, Megan._ Saya could probably use a hand with reports and running messages.

.

Thanks to Merlin's unorthodox methods stretching my arcane muscles, I was getting better at multitasking with spells and spirits. This blessed me with ethereal claws scampering about, followed by hooves beating a ghostly tattoo on my back when I rolled over for escape. I whined, swore and hissed, but soon enough I had to sit up and glare. Atticus and Frederick stood and stared as if to say, 'what, you told us to do this.' I gave myself some credit for dismissing them only after I'd folded and set aside my bed things. Otherwise I would've crawled back to Snooze Town.

This morning, I was up early to see off Takumi and his retainers. _Well, maybe just wave. Not actually, like, talk to them._ Grogginess tied my tongue. Not that I had much to say. 'Stay safe' was obvious, and 'avoid curses' was maybe too specific. They all knew not to fall into the canyon now. Without Kamui or the excuse of clothes or shogi, I didn't really have a reason to talk to them, did I?

_Maybe Oboro,_ I allowed. She was surprisingly sweet and fun, after our rocky start. _And Hinata is friendly overall. But they'll both be glued to their lord's side._ The notion to avoid Takumi was a combination of sudden nerves and awkwardness. Yesterday's moodiness hadn't been a good sign. Everyone else's support of Corrin had become a sore spot impossible to ignore. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared. But it was Takumi, and that made me anxious. At the same time, I worried this would be the last time I saw the three of them for a while. _If the game is accurate..._

My brooding down the stairs was interrupted when Atticus nearly ran into one of its brethren. That is, the two easily dodged one another, but I took notice and paused. This other rat was definitely staring. My brow scrunched, then rose. Was someone looking for me?

“Good morning!” The loud voice nearly gave me a heart attack. Orochi arrived with the scent of several herbs and that feline smile of hers. Her fingers clutched my elbow. “How fortuitous to find you up and about so early. Orochi has been tasked with retrieving you for another audience with Queen Mikoto!”

I blinked. “What did I do,” slipped out. It earned a light cackle.

“Become retainer to the picky prince, I imagine. Quickly now, you mustn't keep her waiting!”

Servants cast looks our way. Kioko's smile in passing was more welcome. Activity was already picking up again for the next wave of Hoshidan soldiers. The majority were off the mountain, meaning the ones here had to get ready earlier to meet them before leaving. Hence my (planned) rude awakening. Maybe I'd think about a power nap this afternoon. I rubbed arms chilly from sleep, squinting at the sky slowly growing brighter. _I do miss watching this._ The early hour left many households almost eerily hushed. My favorite state of being.

The healers at least followed this example, gentle chimes barely breaking the quiet. They tended to the more serious cases while the rest slept. Some cots had emptied. Hopefully from getting better, not worse. The guards didn't stop me this time. The queen was awake, propped up with only a little bedhead. (I was thankful my ballcap made mine easier to hide.)

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

She inclined her head, smile warmer than I expected. “Good morning, Ms. Megan. Thank you, Orochi.” The retainer bowed before exiting. “Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat.”

While I didn't feel as nervous around her, I didn't feel great sitting here. It was still like a hospital. Her son may have recovered enough, but his mother was still in a sick cot. _If I had gotten there earlier, maybe a shield could've reduced the damage._ I tried to school my expression. “You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?”

There was a pause. Only the soft jingling outside filled it. I shifted. Then, the queen giggled. “Such a grim expression! It's nothing to be worried about, I assure you.”

I tried to smile only to give into a yawn. “S... Sorry! I'm still a little tired. I'll try to look... less grim?” The laugh had been encouraging at least. _Ichigo once licked her face and got her to giggle-snort._ Rubbing my eyes, another yawn snuck up on me. “And more awake.”

“I would say I've had practice speaking with the drowsy.” The cavalier tone surprised a snort out of me. _Kamui, no doubt._ Queen Mikoto seemed pleased. Her hands clasped in her lap. “A smile is a much better sight in the morning. Now, I hope you aren't still upset with my son's decision to station you here.”

I couldn't keep in the sigh. “I understand why he did it.”

“I did try to remind Kamui that I have my own retainers, and that the castle will remain well defended even as we send soldiers to the borders. But I was unable to convince him.” Her chin tipped to me with a gesture. “He isn't the only one concerned. The faith in our country's security has been... shaken, and I'm afraid I can't provide the power I could before.”

The way her fingers shook with even that small hand gesture... Worry crept in. “If you don't mind me asking... are you still keeping the barrier around Hoshido up?”

“I am.”

I worried my lip. “You really should save your strength. After what happened—you need to focus on recovering, so you can... I'm sorry, it's not my place to... lecture you.”

That gentle smile reminded me of her niece. “It's not the first time I've heard that suggestion, and I trust it won't be the last. But I will provide my people, and my children, with what protection I can, for as long as I am able. It is my duty as queen, but also, as a mother.” So did her selfless behavior.

_Why did I know she would say that?_ My shoulders sagged. “You're a good person.”

“Thank you.”

“Too good for your own good,” I muttered. It earned another smile.

“Kamui spoke with me on another matter before he left.” The news deepened the furrow in my brow. Queen Mikoto took my confusion and suspicion in stride. “Do you have an idea of what it may be?”

“...it could be to have me watch Ichigo... to accept something nice as his retainer... or to spend time with you as an excuse to guard you alongside the, like, twenty other people.” I was getting too casual again. “Uh, Your Majesty.”

Her eyes twinkled. “Would you like to watch Ichigo again? He's very fond of you.”

“Ah, sure... Was that it? Ma'am?”

“No, it wasn't. But it was a good guess. I'd say you know my son well enough, as his new retainer.” She offered another smile before moving on. “He said the stories you held might interest me. I suppose that could've been an attempt to have you nearby. But, he seemed rather insistent I speak with you on it.”

_Oh, boy._ My throat was dry. “What... _kind_ of stories?”

“He didn't say. I do recall you were described as a writer.”

Maybe that was what he meant. The relief was palpable. I couldn't help the paranoia. _Kamui hates keeping secrets from people._ I had almost thought he'd thrown me under the bus about being a 'world walker.' Thank the gods Yukimura wasn't in the castle right now. I acted cheery to cover it up. “I can't promise my stories are any good _,_ and I don't have them with me anymore. But if you want to hear me ramble...!”

“I would be delighted. You can be a very animated storyteller, from what I've gathered.” Before I could push aside the embarrassment, her gaze drifted over my shoulder. She brightened. “Good morning, Takumi. Ms. Oboro, Mr. Hinata.”

_God. Dammit._ I glanced back. Maybe I could make my escape. The retainers gave their greetings from the door, letting Takumi approach alone. I scrambled out of his way. “Don't go anywhere,” he ordered, cutting through my greeting-slash-goodbye. And with that, I was stuck. _DAMMIT._ He then turned his full attention away from me. “...I'm leaving soon, Mother.”

Running wasn't an option. But I could at least give them space. I joined his retainers just outside, trying for cheerful again. It paled in comparison to Hinata's grin. “Good morning, Megan!” Oboro's shush reminded us of the other patients. He quickly apologized.

I echoed the greeting, quietly. The slap to my back could've been softer. I smiled through the pain. “Stay safe, okay?”

“You got it! And you too, alright?” He wrapped his other arm around Oboro's shoulders, who sighed and shoved it off. “Both of you!”

“That's the plan. Wait, both?” I glanced back. Did he mean me and the queen?

“Oh. You didn't hear? Lord Takumi's leaving Oboro here, to keep an eye on things. Because of... you know.”

My eyebrows nearly hit my hairline. No I most certainly had _not_ hear about that. I searched Oboro's face for confirmation. Her frown reminded me of when I'd heard Kamui's decision days earlier. “ _Really?_ ” The nod was reluctant. “Oh. Well... at least I'm not alone.”

“It's not just you two, either. Lady Hinoka left Azama here too.”

“ _What?_ ” Lowering my voice didn't hide the shock, or dismay, in my voice. I hadn't seen the monk in the castle—then again, I'd spent yesterday running between Saya's office and the library. _I might be friends with Oboro now, but that man..._ I'd have to adjust how I responded to his comments.

“I know he can be kind of... well, you know. But I'm sure he's a great guy! Right?”

“Right...” Was it bad that being left in the dark on so many things made me miffed? I tried my best not to pry, but I hated being caught off-guard. This wasn't the time to be grumpy though. I put on a smile again. “Well, we'll do our best here, so you do the same, got it? Or I'll fight you.” Hinata had to muffle his guffaw as he got smacked and hushed again.

Footsteps preceded Takumi exiting the sick room, forehead creased. He gestured at my expectant look, only muttering 'not here' before leading me from the building. _That's not reassuring._ Maybe he wanted to yell at me about Corrin or something. Hopefully not. I swallowed the nervousness and listened as Hinata promised to bring us souvenirs. We were heading back in the castle for one of the side rooms. Ominous.

The first thing Takumi said once the door slid shut was, “Is Merlin gone?”

“Yeah—probably, she went with Corrin I think. Wait, why're you asking me?”

He scowled, arms folding. “The two of you are 'buddy-buddy,' aren't you? Whenever we need to find her, you're the only one who can.” And he didn't say it like it was a good thing. _Definitely not mentioning the apprenticeship now._

“I can't _always_ find her, she's hidden from me too, before.” That probably wasn't much better. I kept from scratching my face by mirroring his pose. “So uh, she's probably with Corrin. She promised and all.” His expression grew darker by the second. Distraction time. “Have everything ready to go?”

The question made him scoff. “Of course!”

“Just checking! It's not exactly a field trip.” Worrying my lip, I ran over what I knew and what I expected in my head. My fingers tapped a quick beat on my elbow. “...so you and Hinata are leaving today?”

“And Azura.”

_I see._ The tapping continued. _I guess with the twins' dragonstones, they don't have to worry about having her song._ I suspected Takumi just didn't want her near them, considering how he'd treated her in the plaza. It wasn't fair, but there wasn't time to argue right now. It would just piss him off and make him less likely to cooperate. _Sorry, Azura._ I was really regretting that I'd put off having a chat with her. Hopefully I'd get the chance when they returned. My train of thought derailed when Takumi stepped forward, digging in his pocket. But while he roughly extended his arm, it was only to offer something. My brow furrowed as I stared at the dark steel. My pocket knife?

“Take it,” he pushed when I just stared. Lips worked without speaking. My hand came out too cautious to accept the knife, as he muttered and tried to drop it on my palm. A little juggling kept it from denting the wooden floorboards. It was heavier than I remembered.

“It's a cool knife,” Hinata offered to fill the silence that followed.

Turning it over in my hand, I examined the coiled dragon relief on both sides. It was nice to hold. Memories twisted. I glanced up at the prince, who was probably waiting for a 'thank you' or something. Instead, my arm came out once more, with certainty this time. “You keep it.”

“...what?”

“I've only used it to open boxes. You could probably get better use out of it—if you sharpen it.” I wiggled it in offer. “Maybe you could show it to Yukimura and see if he can recreate the mechanism? Or you can use it if any enemy soldiers gets too close.”

“Didn't you say this was a birthday gift or something?”

“Well, yeah.” When this wasn't a good enough answer, I shrugged and tried to sound casual. “It was also in my guts. I don't want to think about that right now.”

“And what, _I_ want to think about that?”

“No—” Alright, so that hadn't convinced him. I couldn't keep back a groan. _Why does he have to make EVERYTHING difficult?_ “It's just going to sit in my back pocket and be useless if I have it! At least you could probably _do_ something with it.”

Takumi finally snatched the knife, if only to shut me up. He didn't seem happy about it. “What was the point of me having it then, if you were just going to give it right back?”

“It was collateral before, but—my feelings or, sentimentality or whatever, aren't more important than your life. Just take it,” I cut in as his mouth opened to argue some more. “We'll say it's to make sure I don't run off instead of protecting your mother or something.”

...that was a lot ruder than I'd meant it to be. Nice going, me. Oboro was giving me some kind of look. Yet Hinata stepped forward and held out a handshake, coming to my rescue. “Thanks, Megan! I know Lord Takumi will look after it!”

I could smile at that, accepting the shake. “Well, duh, it's Takumi. Lord Takumi. Dammit, me.” Hinata snorted. I pointed. “And you look after him too. We'll hold down the fort here.” It was a good thing we weren't in the sick bay, with the gusto Hinata reassured me with. Despite his enthusiasm, the worry persisted. “Please be careful, okay? Watch out for curses, keep your eyes peeled and—”

“Yeah, we got it!” He laughed, slapping my back again. _OW._ “They were right, you mother hen everyone!”

“What? Hey, I just worry! I don't mother hen _everyone._ And who's 'they'?”

“Everyone! You know... Lord Kamui, Saburou... that one guy from the library! Not Daisuke—” He grinned. “Actually, Daisuke too!”

“Hinata, we need to go.” Now it was Takumi saving me. His retainer's behavior tinged his irritation with amusement. He started for the door.

I pointed at Hinata in my defense. “I'm a big sister, it's what I do! Don't make me big sister _you!_ ”

The urge to follow Oboro after them was impossible to ignore. We stepped to the side of the front door as the guys joined the soldiers at the gates. The urge to hug them and reiterate to stay safe was quickly squashed. _HINATA wouldn't refuse, but, no._ I glanced at her forlorn expression. The shoulder pat startled her and earned an odd look. “They'll be fine,” I promised.

She didn't seem so convinced. “I know that Lord Takumi is more than capable of fighting, but...” She swallowed, voice growing smaller. “I don't like being left behind. I want to... to _protect_ him.”

“I know. Hinata is with him, at least.”

After a moment, the steel returned to her spine. She huffed, crossing her arms. _Aw, that pout._ “Lord Takumi will probably have to look after him instead.”

“Maybe if there are any cute girls trying to sell him something.” _Oh wow, THAT was a scowl. I guess Nohrians aren't the only ones to feel her wrath!_ No surprise she was so possessive. I guess I couldn't blame her. “...we can trust in them. The universe will hear that and keep an eye on them.”

She eyed me. “The universe?”

“Yeah. Whatever gods you believe in, or, whatever. They can hear us. They'll make it happen.” Thumb in my direction, I mustered confidence to reassure her. “Trust me, I'm _very_ persuasive. The universe _has_ to listen to me.”

A snort. “And why's that?”

“I said please.” It got her to roll her eyes. More seriously, I said, “Willpower. It makes a difference. Just ask Merlin.”

'... _You can't ask if you can bend the rules—you have to rewrite them yourself._ '

“...wait. Wait, I have an idea! Oboro!”

“What, what?”

“Sewing! The magic thread stuff Merlin showed us. Let's make a sigil really quick!”

It was a mad scramble for her materials and my notes. It wouldn't be much longer before the soldiers marched. She worked the needle through the fabric as fast as she could, but the lines had to be accurate. On such short notice we decided to stick to wards. I pricked our thumbs for blood to strengthen them—one for Takumi and one for Hinata. If we had thought of this earlier perhaps we could've made some for the twins too... But Merlin would be with Corrin. She'd probably keep spells off of them. It was up to Oboro and I to do this for her lord and comrade.

The courtyard was empty when we finally burst out of the front door. No sky knights milled about. We sprinted out the gate, but they were already partially down the mountain. _They could've taken their time at least!_

Then I had another idea. “I'll get them!” Taking the enchanted fabric, I swiped glowing fingertips across my front and took a running leap.

“Wha— _Megan!_ ”

Merlin was a hard taskmaster, but you had to give it to her: My arcane capabilities were much improved even in the few weeks I'd known her. Before I would've plummeted off the side like a rock. Not now, thanks to her lessons and my strengthened magic reserves. The sight of the ground falling away had my stomach in my throat. Yet with my hand pressed to the sigil I'd drawn on my chest, I began a gradual descent down the side of the mountain. Just like we'd done every night since the start of our contract. I'd come so far!

“Holy shit... holy shit! _Holy shit!_ ”

There were the soldiers, marching down the winding mountain path. I grinned. Heads started turning, shouts rising. There was no way they couldn't recognize the red sleeves and the ballcap. What an entrance!

It was difficult to pick through the crowd and 'steer' at the same time—I nearly upended myself trying. _Yikes!_ Best to just, float all the way down and meet them at the bottom. My body started to tense from the strain. Time to focus. _I don't fancy becoming a bloody stain._ Crazy as this was, maybe it could be another way to train? Merlin would approve. I didn't think Kamui would.

My feet finally met dirt once again, and I threw my arms in the air. “ _FUCK YEAH! Falling—with style!_ ” Probably a good thing no one was around.

There was plenty of time to catch my breath and set my clothing right again. As expected, Takumi led the charge as third prince of Hoshido. He asked when he was close enough, “What... was _that?_ ” I fell into breathless laughter at the expression he wore.

“That was awesome!”

“Thanks, Hinata.” The grin split my face as I saw more bewildered expressions coming our way. “I just—took the express lane down! Merlin taught me!”

“Ugh. Of course she did.”

Was I having too much fun with this? Absolutely, but I deserved some fun with all of the shit going on. _This dragon finally got her wings!_ Adrenaline was still pumping after the 'flight'. My hands shook as I reached into my pockets. A cloth square in each, I stuck them out. “Here!”

“Thanks! ...uh, what is it?”

I leaned in, fingertip tracing the thread. “This is a ward, to help protect you guys from spells! Oboro did all the work, I just showed her the ward and used a little magic. It won't protect you from everything but—yeah. Sew it into your clothes if you can, but it should work in your pocket or... something. Okay?”

“Wow! Thanks, you two!”

Still pumped, I drew Hinata into a tight hug. “Just stay safe, okay? Or me _and_ Oboro will fight you!” His laughter was too sincere and open for him to be cut down. I knew that wouldn't really protect them, but anything else was a crime. _I'm willing to bend the universe to keep that laugh safe._ “ _Urk—_ don't break my back!”

He released me and patted my shoulder. “Thanks again, Megan!”

“That's _big sister_ Megan to you, mister!” It got another laugh out of him. I was going to miss that. Spinning around, my feet carried me without thinking. I drew just short of Takumi, just in time. _Don't hug the prince, what are you doing?!_ “Ah, uh—” Handshake, I could do a handshake. My hand jutted out, smile kind of awkward. “Focus on keeping you and your siblings safe, okay? I'd hate to be executed for trying to kick your ass for getting hurt.” Wait, that wasn't the proper way to treat a prince either. _Shit._

But he snorted. Actually snorted! What an improvement! His handshake was firm, if brief. “You really—really _flew_ down here to tell us to be safe again? You're unbelievable!”

“Believe it!” The grin slipped in. Hinata earned a smack when he called me a mother hen again. Glad they all could ignore the fact I'd almost hugged the prince. With a silly salute, I reiterated, “Stay safe!”

Now the eye-rolling was back. “We get it already!”

I turned before I could be tempted to waste anymore of their time. But I felt so much better now! Laughter slipped out. _What am I, a little kid?_ Soldiers had stopped to see what was going on, pointing and whispering. My wave might've been cheeky. The winking definitely was. And when I was subjected to Oboro's wrath partway up the slope for giving her a heart attack, I gladly weathered it. Aw, she could forgive me, couldn't she? I'd delivered the goods! She pushed me away for a while. Finally she gave up. _Knew I'd win her over eventually._

I dragged her arm-in-arm to the castle, suggesting we work some more with thread and magic. This proved more convincing. We got up to a lot of that in the following days. Akane had some ideas to contribute too. It made us all feel better to be productive, when the worry crept back in.

.

There was plenty to do in the castle. Since the lord I served wasn't here, I tried to be helpful wherever I could. Saya appreciated the assistance. Tomoyo at least cut down on the yelling. I tried to be nice despite his usual grumpiness. The castle seemed just as quiet as the library—quieter, at times. Kimi tried to keep up the good cheer, but it was obvious that the underlying tension was getting to her too. Yoite confessed one night over dinner that he was scared for his brother, Harumasa. And that was one of the older recruits sent out. So many had seemed terribly young for war. But we didn't have the luxury of time.

Oboro decided to test herself against my spells, in return testing my barriers and reflexes. _Thank god she isn't using a real naginata._ Momoka directed her drills when I was too tuckered out to continue. There were far less familiar faces on the training grounds nowadays. But I _did_ see the queen's other retainer for the first time, speaking with Orochi as they watched us. There was no mistaking the kinshi knight for anyone else with the x-shaped scar across the bridge of her nose. _Reina._

When the two approached us with an offer to spar, I admittedly panicked internally. Orochi's glittering stare suggested it wasn't so secret. Oboro and Reina paired off. I didn't envy the flurry of blows between them. The older woman swung her naginata with the ferocity of a lion. She utilized every aspect of her weapon, and some of Oboro's as well.

I meanwhile was subjected to quite the spirited dance. When spirits collided, it dispersed them much like enemy spells. Vanish, apppear, vanish, appear. Orochi's volleys were impressive, though they didn't have quite the impact of Merlin's. She toyed with me before her ox spirit knocked me flat on my back. “I could give you some pointers,” she offered along with a hand up. “In exchange, I would like to see your _other_ magical abilities.” I was in no position to refuse.

Spirits and spells wouldn't be enough, though. Not for me. _I need everything I can get._ That was what prompted me to approach the monk when I found him in the sick bay. “Azama, I have a question for you.”

“Hm? What question could you have that has you seeking _me_ out?” He at least sounded more cooperative, though maybe it was only because of our audience. Not that his patient cared all that much, being out cold.

Gesturing at the staff he was waving around, I asked, “Would you be able to show me a little of your healing magic?” My failure in the plaza had been niggling at the back of my mind for a while now.

“Would I?”

I rolled my eyes. _Time to play along._ “I don't know, would you?”

“You tell me!”

“Then yes, you would.”

He laughed. The Hoshidan on the cot shifted with the noise. With a wave of his staff, she settled again. “You may stalk me if you like! I cannot stop you!”

“It'll be payback for your harrassment.”

“Harassment? I beg to differ. I have only ever been helpful. That _is_ why you wrote that poem for me, after all.”

“ _...oh goddammit._ ”

Despite his sass, Azama didn't pay me much mind as he continued his work. He didn't explain any of it either. I was left to glean what I could from his movements and teasing smile alone. As you could imagine, it wasn't very educational. But it was enlightening. Seeing how he was almost respectful to the queen of Hoshido reminded me he wasn't always an asshole. He even mentioned my goal, prompting her to provide her own insight.

The first actual piece of advice was my first real stumbling block: You have to open both your magic and your heart to be a successful healer. Clearly that was my problem. _So many secrets._ I wanted to help others, but held a lot back. Overall, I was a withdrawn person. I wasn't even entirely truthful to Kamui, who I owed so much. But I couldn't just mention the particulars of the game and what it predicted to him. What would he think? My flight down the mountain proved I was at least improving in other areas of the arcane. Compared to the burn of perpetuating thunder spells back in Valla, I'd say that was good progress. _Healing might just be out of my reach._ At least for now.

Sparring, brainstorming, practicing, chatting. Plenty for me to do in the castle during the day. Akane got along fine with Oboro. Daisuke wasn't so inclined, but he was training with the remaining soldiers. Saya was fine with us girls borrowing the office, as long as we joined her for tea, and didn't mind flying cushions and brushes. Her advice was much appreciated as well.

At night, I had my hands full fighting off the anxiety rearing its head. Early mornings were exhausting, but that only pissed me off. _Stupid body._ I was going to get that sleepy tea recipe out of Merlin. Tossing and turning all night sucked, even in my own room. The back of my eyelids hadn't changed after hours of staring. I kept trying. I had to believe in myself, and in the others. Where my strength and knowledge failed them, my hope would pick up the slack. I wasn't lying to Oboro when I said I believed willpower made all the difference.

_The universe WILL listen to me. I'll MAKE it listen._

.

“I have a gift for you.”

I squinted at Saya. “...No.”

Oboro glanced between us. Saya smiled and went to retrieve it anyway. “Refuse all you like, but I suspect it'll find its way to you regardless. And, I think you'll be happy to use it.”

When I saw the planks, I immediately gave her a Look. “How many of these do you have? Or how many of these do you plan on giving to me, rather?” The question was ignored. Huffing, I accepted it and peered at the design. My eyebrows shot up. “Rooster?” My zodiac. I wonder, did they have one of those here?

“A bird for the spunky sparrow.” Both redheads enjoyed my mock-huff. Saya smiled, adding, “You don't need to be so concerned with depleting my wealth of spirits on your own. My daughter already has my tiger spirit.”

I smiled at Akane. “The feisty kitten has the big cat?”

Narrowing her eyes, Akane retorted, “I would say it would've fit the one with the 'kitten claws' better than me.”

“ _Oh, that's it—_ ”

“Eep!”

Saya returned to paperwork with a smile, letting her daughter fend for herself against my bony fingers. Oboro watched. Muffled giggling fading when I turned her way. “No. Don't you dare—” I pounced, nearly knocking both of us onto the floor. While her defenses were too strong, that didn't stop me from trying. I dissolved into laughter soon enough. Maybe I was having too much fun.

Then us younger women looked over my new spirit contract. The green bird spirit, once respectfully summoned, alighted on my shoulder to preen. My suggestion of 'Peeper' was vetoed by majority. Maybe 'Zephyr' or 'Gale'? But those just didn't have the right ring to it. After some consideration, I looked it in its beady eyes and declared, “Ace.” It seemed pleased with the nickname.

Atticus, Lissa, Frederick, and now Ace. _Gotta catch 'em all, I guess._

.

Fitful rest was interrupted by something stinging my face.

“ _Ow, dammit—_ ” I swatted at air and squinted through the dark. An eerie green glow filled my room. “...Ace? It can't be morning yet.”

Realization dawned slowly. I had the spirits as alarms, yes. But not just to wake up early—they also acted as security. They were keeping watch within the castle's perimeter. Since it was still nighttime, this meant an outsider had somehow gotten in. “Nohrian? Or—” No, it didn't matter.

I scrambled for my armor. The grimoire and scrolls were within reach. Atticus was sent to alert Oboro and the others as I shot out the door. “Ace! Where?” The rooster's head darted back and forth. Multiple intruders? I picked a direction. This was so soon. Hardly a week had gone by! Were they so confident the rest of Hoshido's forces were sufficiently distracted at the border? Guess it didn't matter as long as they were more than a day's march away from the castle.

“Halt! Why are you—” The guard stepped back as I kited around him. “Stop!”

“Intruders! Sound the alarm! Intruders!” That would hopefully get people moving. I soared down flights of stairs. “Fucking _of course—_ they come in the middle of the night! They're already hard to see—” There was more activity once I got to the first floor. I couldn't see anything suspicious yet. Hopefully they couldn't fool a spirit. A twinge in our connection convinced me to dismiss Atticus. Frederick galloped to take its place, for when the others entered combat.

The clouds had obscured the moon and stars tonight. I had to run the path illuminated by Ace. _Talk about perfect timing._ Could Anankos control the weather? No, it had to just be luck.

We swerved, and it was the only reason I wasn't knocked on my ass. Large forms raced through the dark. Shrill whinnies gave me chills. The pegasi. I could see a few taking flight. It was like trying to cross a highway filled with propeller planes. A few people were already working to corral them, shouting about a fire. Guards had responded to the call, coming from the direction of the side buildings.

_Nonono—_ They needed more backup? Fine. I lifted a palm. “ _Elthunder!_ ” The lightning didn't go far, shooting above and across the courtyard briefly. _Crack!_ A pegasus shrieked. Hopefully I missed. The flash illuminated the burning stables, revealing rising smoke. _Hope that was loud enough._ I spun on my heel.

Guards posted at the door of the sick bay moved to stop me. I gestured at Ace. “Someone's invaded the castle—you need to make sure the queen is secured!” A hand halted my forward push. This woman wasn't interested in what I had to say. I swore. “Have you heard from the other guards?” Dammit, this was taking too long! I growled and spun around. I'd check myself.

There were four doors to the place and a few windows. Each had two visible guards, weapons now held at the ready. Ace was still on alert. No time to relax. Where were they hiding? When the spirit swooped upwards I finally understood. The walls were covered, but what about the roof? Merlin's float spell was really giving me my money's worth. Footing was tricky with how it sloped, a deadlier climbing and balancing act than filling bookshelves.

“Who's up there?!”

“Megan—a retainer. I'm checking the—” Ace cut upwards, wings flaring, and was momentarily dispersed. I swung a tongue of flame around. The _thud_ carried through my boots. Then the fading _tak-tak-tak_ of footsteps. “Enemy on the roof!”

I squinted through the darkness after my fire spell. That scrabbling. Were they climbing to another level? _I don't trust myself not to fall._ I used float to make hoisting up easier, Ace twisting after me. Better not to look down.

Others joined me in climbing. Someone threw their arm and ordered, “Go around—cut off all escape routes!” _Thank god, I'd rather not take them on by myself!_ The first ninja scaled the building with ease.

I was taking too long. I sent Ace ahead. The enemy's position would become apparent even if the enemy fully dispersed it. More shouts rang out. I couldn't see the ensuing scuffle, but I didn't envy whoever was getting their ass kicked. Metal screeched. Something _thumped_ flesh. I had to dodge tiles broken by their footwork. _I need to do some—_ Glass shattered. An explosion rocked the building. A body careened over the edge. _THUMP._

“Shit—” I heaved up and over, 'float' faded. Fuck, they had blown a hole in the roof. The ninja was nowhere to be found. I peered into the darkness, but I couldn't make anything out.

Taking a chance, I floated into the room. A bedridden figure was halfway up, hand at their middle. What bad luck, or careful planning, that the breach led directly into the queen's room. To my surprise, Azama was already there with his staff. Unless he could heal people to death though, he wasn't a good defense.

“...Megan?”

“ _SHH!_ ” Guilt twinged faintly for shushing the literal queen. I had to focus. I backed closer to her, head on a swivel. Ace materialized with a gesture and soared to the door. They weren't in here anymore? Why?

But that gave us time. I turned to Mikoto and Azama. “Can you do any kind of shields?” He responded in the negative. The queen apologized, as her focus was on the country's barrier. “You can't keep wasting your ener—whatever, never mind, hold onto this.” A book was set upon her lap, not that she could see it. Flipping through pages by Ace's glow, I traced over one of Merlin's shields with the light cantrip. A flat shield appeared, buzzing lowly. I grew lightheaded. _Shit, it takes a lot of energy._ I placed her hand over the book. “Don't move.” The spirit pressed closer before the light faded. The lines snapped back into place, now a lime green. Ace's position helped center the shield. Just like in practice.

“What's happened?”

_Dammit, even two summons isn't enough._ I redirected Freddy to retrieve Orochi. If she wasn't already alert, spirits would be invaluable in sniffing these guys out. _Hope Oboro and the kids are okay._ “Invaders snuck in and lit shit on fire.”

“Fire? But the castle has...” Trailing off, Mikoto's gaze snapped around. She was staring at a wall—or through it. “Someone is tampering with the castle's protections.”

Wood creaked. Ace turned. I spun around too late. A shuriken clattered to the ground with a _crackle_ of the shield. Then a ninja burst into the room. “Milady!”

Mikoto drew herself up. “I'm all right. The castle has been breached. Organize a search for missing or destroyed ofudas. Ensure the patients here are protected.” Right, the infirmary was a place full of easy pickings. My skin crawled. How despicable.

“Yes, Your Maj—”

_BOOM._ The building trembled. Wood groaned. _Boom boom._ Explosions nearby. Screams.

“Suppress the fire!”

“We need to evacuate the building!”

I braced. Just what kind of firepower were these guys packing?

.

The floorboards groaned. A soul Frederick was entrusted with protecting and guiding—Oboro—nearly lost her footing. The spirit stood still. When she steadied and charged forward, it charged with her.

There. The spirit darted to evade a man's blade. It circled him. Attack here. This eliminated the element of surprise. Her naginata twirled. The length of it kept him parrying and at a distance. The man's sword missed her leg. Her naginata didn't miss his chest. Downed, he attempted and failed to parry her last stab to pierce his heart. So he fell. Frederick moved on.

More souls stumbled upon them. Frederick knew them. Daisuke and Akane, children of Saya, its old master. Its current master had tasked it to protect and guide Oboro or any ally who accompanied her. They were its charges now. Their attention followed its orange glow illuminating a woman hiding around the corner. She lunged as the magic concealing her flickered. Oboro intercepted, naginata slapping the enemy's arm to dislodge the dagger and force retreat. Frederick lingered by the children. Soldiers arrived. Oboro spoke, and they called forth more spirits. The attacker ducked away to hide.

Frederick paused in its pursuit. Oboro was directing, Akane and Daisuke listened. Soldiers left to fan out through the halls. Some were immediately beset upon by invaders. Nostrils uselessly flared. Only those who followed Oboro remained its charges, as was commanded. Saya's children stayed close. Akane's tiger spirit joined them, whiskers twitching.

Both spirits turned as one. The tiger leapt forward, energy _crackling_ as a nearby door opened. Frederick followed, ensuring it stood between this enemy and its charges. Bright yellow light spluttered against opposition. The horse spirit surged forward in its wake. Attack here. A dagger lashed out, close to the spirit. Frederick curved around the woman. Then she was pounced by the returning tiger. Oboro lunged with her naginata. The enemy limped back into the room. Oboro didn't follow.

The children stood back. Akane called her spirit to heel, expressing concerns. Frederick danced in place. There were more enemies nearby. Observations brought attention to guards fighting down another hall. Oboro attempted to order Frederick to search. It stood as sentinel, waiting for them to press on. Akane explained that it only followed its master's command, sending out her tiger spirit instead. When they approached a roaring fire, Frederick stood to shield them, though it couldn't protect from the heat. They wanted to pass through the flames in the open door. People were inside. Allies and enemies.

Diviners swept their summons out to form a perimeter. A man waved his staff to assault the flames. Akane's spirit was sent inside to search. She tried to hold her brother back. Frederick could sense its old master's husband inside. It would follow if they entered.

There was a scream. Hoshidans stepped away as a figure burst through the door, flames clinging to him. Frederick surged forward, dancing about the crouched man. Attack here. Oboro didn't move. It turned another circle, ensuring she couldn't miss the enemy. Then it dodged. Hands slammed the floor it had just hovered over. The man was still screaming. Mundane fire held no obstacle for spirits, but he didn't react to the other summons. Hands became fists and slammed again. Wood cracked. He grew, and grew. Metal scraped the floor as he staggered to his feet. He was no longer a man.

He swung, screaming still. Frederick ducked beneath arms thick as trees and returned to Oboro's side. Other spirits were assaulting him. Then another enemy shouldered through the flaming entrance. Large, not human. Diviners slammed the wall from his punch. Frederick positioned itself between its charges and the new danger. The enemy was no longer concealed, so its priorities changed. When the Faceless charged with a roar, it rose to meet and race through him. It staggered his gait. Oboro's naginata flashed at last, coming around to dig into a calf. He turned to face her.

Daisuke and Akane stood in the hall. They were still in danger. Frederick curved its trajectory as it reformed. The first Faceless was pushing through the hall towards them. The horse spirit was commanded to protect them. It was intent on following orders.

But then the connection to its master was interrupted, and Frederick winked out of sight.

.

I coughed against the wall I'd suddenly gotten acquainted with. The magic sigils Oboro and I designed didn't prevent my head from pounding. But it _had_ repelled the Faceless that had shouldered through the opposite wall. The hulking form was on a knee, groaning. The heat on my collarbone reminded me of Merlin's warning: Don't solely rely on shields, because they aren't invincible.

Queen Mikoto called for me. The Faceless was getting back up. “ _Fuck,_ ” I spat. Both hands jutted out for balance as I concentrated. I'd lost hold of one of my summons. Which? _That green glow—Ace is still up._ That meant Frederick. I hoped it hadn't disappeared at an inopportune time for Oboro. The horse spirit began slamming into the Faceless. I stumbled to the cot while the handful of guards who had made it in distracted our new problem.

Mikoto angled her voice over shouting and crackling fire. “Escort and protect the patients,” she ordered the nearest guard. Protests were expected and quickly squashed. “Go!”

“I've got her,” I shouted even as I wondered what the hell to do. We were in a room, with a Faceless, on the third-story in a building being consumed by flames. _And I don't have Azura's water dance._ I could hear roaring and screaming below. Smoke was seeping up into the room. Azama's staff could only clear so much. We needed to get out.

A guard rushed over to help the monk support the queen. She still clutched the book and its shield. Ace kept it at the correct angle, and two people could stand behind it, three if they squeezed. But even if they got past the raging behemoth, the fire was rising. The incomplete shield was only a flat plane, it didn't wrap around. I glanced at splintered wood and paper. This might be their only option.

Spelled gales assaulted the far wall. The guardswoman gripped my arm, hissing, “What are you doing?!”

I shook her off. “Emergency exit!”

“Stand down,” Mikoto ordered. Her arm not wrapped around Azama's shoulder was pressing the book against her middle. Her next order was for me. “Tell me how your flying spell works.”

“Flying? Oh _floating—_ ” I traced the symbol in the air, feet momentarily lifting from the ground. Then again, more slowly. “But it doesn't last long if you don't ke—”

I landed only to be swept off of my feet and hit the ground. A body had skidded across the floor. I scrambled over the groaning woman. _Alive at least._ I stood in front of the queen's shield. The Faceless was gaining momentum. Hoshidans had to prioritize dodging over attacking or risk joining their comrade on the ground.

What could I do? Stop it. How? I ran through spells in my head. A sword cut into its arm. Dark blood splattered on the wooden floor, missing the ninja responsible. This giant bastard was taking too much attention. Frederick dissipated. I summoned Lissa to cradle a dark spell. Purple twined with pink. Distract and drain. I'd done it before.

I ducked between Hoshidans, allowing Lissa to clip the Faceless with its form and piggybacking spell. The punch _SLAMMED_ into the floor but only disrupted the spirit briefly. I spun around. Did it take the bait? It turned, raising its arm again. The ninja darted to the side, but his sword bounced off of the metal shackles. _Damn it!_ Sending Lissa again knocked its mask off-kilter and incensed it to grab after the spirit on its return. Now it was facing me. Two soldiers were on my side of the Faceless, both with swords. I couldn't see past it. A voice behind it nearly earned its attention, but shurikens embedded in its neck. I hadn't even seen the ninja's arm move! But now he stood between me and it, sword brandished.

The other soldier was beside me, arms trembling. I think he was from the first floor. I had to force words through a wracking cough. “Not your—average night shift, huh?” He managed to shake his head before a loud _crack_ made us jump. Wood crashed to the ground just outside the room. That wasn't good.

Another _CRACK_. Opposite side of the room. Was that a breeze? It was only then I understood how fucking _hot_ it was in here. They must have made an opening somewhere. Maybe they could get out!

“ _UUUURGH!_ ”

Though the ninja clattered against its shackles again, the Faceless was attracted by the others' noise. It was lumbering towards easy prey. _SHIT!_ Lissa charged, and the ninja's reflexes kept him out of the line of fire. A flurry of wind blades cut into the Faceless' back until it had no choice but to face us again. I pointed, snarling. “ _Over here, asshole!_ ”

My new friend wasn't so keen to have the behemoth's attention again. When it came our way, he scrambled for the door. Lissa beaned the Faceless, knocking another of its mask's belts loose. The spirit brushed against me, bringing the itch of stolen energy. Inhale, flex hands. I began a new spell and sent Lissa again. The Faceless took the hit head-on, unconcerned with the purple trail as it charged the ninja. I twisted my hands across my front. “Constrict!”

The magic took. Another purple thread wrapped around a raised arm, and briefly held it aloft. Victory was short. The first thread followed Lissa's path to wrap across its chest, only to snap. The other followed suit. Not enough. _It needs more control._ I swore and tried again. The Faceless slowed momentarily, but its struggling broke the spell like inferior shackles. The pounding in my head grew.

Someone screamed at the door. The ninja officially dismissed the other soldier and told me to stand back. He didn't wait for protests before lunging. Somehow anticipating this, the Faceless' arm finally caught its elusive opponent and flung him upwards. The sword skittered into a wall. _Cracking_ first against the ceiling, then the floor, the man lied there, his arm bent at an odd angle. Air caught in my throat—and the Faceless was closing in.

“ _WIND!_ ”

The jumble of magic coalescing couldn't stop the charge. I crossed arms in front of me before being slammed into another wall. The seal burned through my clothes. _It's running out._ Lissa blinked in and out to carry another nosferatu. If only I'd figured out mobile shielding. My legs shook too much. The spirit charged. I clutched at purple energy, gaze darting around the room. I needed to do this myself.

The Faceless had turned away again. Had the queen and the others gotten out yet? No time to check. When Lissa returned with warm energy, I hefted up to fling it forward again. Ribbons twined between my fingers. Lissa served as distraction while I hobbled across the floor.

_Hurry hurry hurry—_ An arm swung past me, moving hot air. I pressed a palm on the floor and whispered, setting the first anchor. Lissa vanished under a slamming fist. Conjuring it again to brush across its flank, I sent it out with the constrict spell. Pink streaked around the Faceless' head, catching under its mask. Wild swings caught on nearly fluid magic. _Yeah, wrap yourself up, asshole!_ Lissa returned, and I snatched at the air before it finished dissipating. _Got it!_ Another slap of the floor secured the second anchor.

I grasped both sides with glowing hands, twisting and pouring energy, and pulled. “ _CONSTRICT!_ ” The energy _snapped_ , ribbons thickening and tightening.

The Faceless struggled, but this time it wasn't so easy to break out of. Giant hands grasped at its neck. “ _UUUAAAARGH!_ ” The distance was closing. One foot staggered back. Then its balance was disrupted, and it toppled over.

_CRACK!_

It all happened too fast. The Faceless missed me. I noticed figures still on the other side. The floor caved. I was safe, until I wasn't. I became weightless. The wood was ripped out from beneath me, yanked by the anchored ribbons. I tumbled head over foot and slammed on my back. Energy _cracked_ and dissipated. Fire everywhere.

_Nonono—_ “ _FIMBULVELTR!_ ”

It became hissing steam too quickly. Lissa tried, but I had to add the ice spell before for any soothing effect. I couldn't breathe through the heat and smoke with the combination. It was rising up through the ceiling, through two floors. I was on the first now? _The seal saved my life._ And it was gone. I had to do something. Stay down, right? That was the advice in a burning building? Except I could feel the floor shifting with weight and hear furious grunting. I wasn't going to try playing dead and risk it coming true. Rolling onto my belly, I tried to heft up as debris dug into my gloves. My back was beyond screaming.

The goliath's back was scoured with weeping cuts from spell and steel. Shackles _clinked_ over the snapping flames as it turned. My hand slipped on wooden shards. It took a step forward. I threw my other hand up. “Nosferatu!” Darkness exploded from its shoulder. It flinched. The itching warmth didn't help much. Lissa wavered as it rammed into its face, finally knocking off the mask. Those glowing eyes—I hated those damn things. “Fuck... _you!_ ” I spat at its feet.

The spirit had disappeared. I couldn't keep a second one summoned without risking the shield. Ace seemed to be getting closer—or falling? Was Mikoto finally safe? I hoped so. I was nearly out of steam. Without Lissa, the heat made it difficult to think or move.

The Faceless brought its fist back and deafened me with its roar. _Sorry, Kamui._ In a last ditch effort, I swung an arm. “ _ELWIND!_ ” Green and grey collided. A shriek.

I dropped, energy spent. But something heavy thudded across the room... as did something else on the ground in front of me. I squinted. That bright green light... On top of a rather out-of-place book stood a bird spirit, wings flared. White cloth blocked it from sight a moment later, someone alighting awkwardly between us. A rod jingled as the end was smacked into the ground. I could breathe easier now, and felt my strength returning. Was that healing magic? But what was that shimmering veil around me? I followed the line of fabric and gaped. _MIKOTO?_

The queen waved the rod about in the direction the Faceless had flown. Was it already getting back up? I struggled to follow suit. Though she favored a foot, Mikoto stood tall between us. The clear air was disturbed by an ominous chime. Dark, bloody smoke whipped around the golem, bringing a pained scream.

It still moved forward. I stumbled, reaching. “ _MIKOTO!_ ”

Something red body checked it and flung it back onto the floor. I flinched, drawing away. The ox spirit swung around and pummeled it again, and again, and again. Someone stood in a doorway, palms thrusting forward. Until finally, the Faceless stopped moving. There was a beat where we all stood, and stared. Making sure. Then the rod fell from the queen's fingers as she clutched her side. I staggered forward, trying to provide support.

People began pouring in, the first to reach us a pair of soft hands. Now a ram spirit circled us. “Lady Mikoto,” Orochi breathed. She did a much better job offering support on her liege's other side. “I'm sorry for the delay. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” was the wavering reply. Mikoto's eyes shut briefly. Her hair clung from sweat. I probably wasn't any better. “Is it over?” The night air outside was a godsend.

“Our spirits are double-checking the castle. Most of the fires have been dealt with. Yukimura's puppets were dismantled, and it's still unclear how they managed to tamper with our ofudas—”

“Sabotage,” I spat. Searching looks swung my way. “That... _bastard._ ” Swallowing was useless, my mouth was too dry.

“Lady Mikoto!” Azama strode around the corner, nursing a limp. He smiled through obvious pain. “May I have my rod back to perform my duty as a healer?”

It was still inside. We'd prioritized the queen. Before he moved on to retrieve it, the queen opened her eyes to offer a smile. “I'm truly sorry for my behavior, Azama. Please forgive me.”

“Hm? Oh, that!” He laughed as he moved past her. Instead of a polite goodbye, he called back, “It is not everyday that a man comes close to descending from the heavens!”

Quirky as always. I didn't have time to watch him leave. My attempted 'what can you do' look to the queen faded when I saw her wincing. Was she hurt? Her gait hadn't faltered again. Catching my gaze, she quietly confessed, “He wasn't letting me help, and so I... might have pushed him off the third-story.”

I choked on laughter. “You _what?_ ” I realized her smile had become sheepish.

“I tried to use the float spell, but I'm afraid I'm unused to its design. He fell rather quickly.”

Despite the circumstances, Orochi cackled. “I am certain it was the _kindest_ method of transportation, my lady!” As the queen gave that telltale heavy sigh, her retainer nudged us both to the palace's front doors. “He'll come along with the rest of us for healing. I'll need to gather a full report in the meantime.”

.

_Perhaps I should take up praying. Or the lottery._ I'd survived another Vallite invasion.

The library had not. My heart sank. _All of that knowledge... the stories... up in smoke._ At least the whole thing hadn't burned down. _Small favors._ But I couldn't help mourning my first sanctuary in Hoshido.

As Mikoto and Orochi said, the magic that kept the place from going ablaze had been tampered with. Even then they would've needed to set some kind of accelerant to create the inferno. More sensitive to the arcane and closer to the source, she had noticed something stirring. Whether that was just the cloaking spell or a fireball didn't really matter. We needed to shore up our defenses, be more vigilant, and start repairing the castle.

I wasn't alone in the temporary infirmary inside the castle. Tomoyo, Ikuyomi and Kenchiro were recovering from smoke inhalation and some burns. Momoka had gone into the library to pull them out. She came in briefly, as she wasn't bad off and refused to sit still regardless. Some guards were treated for minor injuries. The ninja who had been smacked like a fly—Taijo, he introduced himself—had the cot beside me, wearing a sling. I couldn't imagine the pain of a broken arm. He remarked it wasn't his worst injury. Calling him a 'bad-ass' earned his disapproval.

Midoriko, our healer, coughed. “You overextended yourself,” she scolded, turning to me. Her rod gestured for another examination. “ _Tsk_. Two spirit summons? Some sort of... shield and other magics? Not to mention the bruising from being batted around by a Faceless. Is it a habit of all foreigners to use magic to the detriment of their own health? You're lucky not to have broken bones.”

I snorted. “Just the reckless ones.” Humor faded quickly. Her words reminded me of Merlin's condition after the plaza incident. With this opportunity, I asked, “Merlin did the same thing, right? How did she swing back from that?”

Midoriko shook her head. “She wasn't my patient. But,” she allowed when I sighed, “from what I heard, it took quite a few of them to keep her organs from failing. The dark magic she must have been using... Well. Her methods aren't one to emulate.”

_Haha, ha, yeah. Totally._

I glanced at the divider, wishing I could see into the next room. Tomoyo was impatient, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Daisuke and Akane had gone with Oboro to help stop the invasion, chasing Vallites until they found one of two groups of Faceless. A punch to Daisuke's arm had both shattered the forearm and knocked it out of socket. My stomach twisted every time I thought about it. They were both alive, but once again they had been put in danger. Sometimes I wondered if it was my fault they were trying so hard to fight. They were just children.

Who else had gotten injured in the invasion? Or worse? I had been too afraid to ask. The question still circled in my head like driftwood. It wouldn't disappear. Even so long after the plaza explosion, there had been several people needing healer surveillance. I didn't know why the library fire had been started—maybe material to burn?—but targeting the weak made sense in a horrible way. I tried not to think about how many cots were left empty that hadn't been the other day.

A soft voice dispersed the darkness at last. “Allow me.”

Midoriko startled, but quickly bowed out of Queen Mikoto's way. The gentle sway of a festal sent shimmering energy across several cots. _Like dumping a vat of cerulean glitter._ Taijo knelt with a murmur of thanks. Soothed by healing magic, I could finally sit up for a more appropriate bow. I knew Queen Mikoto was powerful, and not just because of her position. But being aware of the country-wide barrier was different than watching her heal an entire section of the infirmary. _Or watching her handle a Faceless while still recovering._ We were instructed to take it easy—Taijo with the broken arm especially.

“If anyone should be taking it easy,” I began. Midoriko shot a look. _Come on, you're thinking the exact same thing._

Lips quirked, Mikoto began examining us more closely. “I appreciate your concern. But I cannot remain idle when my subjects are in need. I promise not to overextend myself.” The first patient was grateful to be fully healed and released. Taijo's sling was next to be removed. The queen was an efficient healer, much like her daughter. _I hope Sakura's okay._ How were they faring at the border? What was happening? Was the barrier still up? Hands on my arm startled me. As if reading my mind, the queen informed me, “As my magic is no longer bound to my barrier, the strain is moderate.”

I met her gaze. She didn't sound upset about this. “It's gone? Are you okay?”

Mikoto smiled. “I will be fine. It's simply difficult to focus on two barriers at once.” What did she mean by that? I watched as she delicately turned my arms over, eyeing old scars. Her daughter's doing. I hoped neither of them still felt guilty.

Then it hit me. Mikoto had used magic to shield me from the Faceless. A barrier. She had dropped the shield around the country, the one she'd been so adamant on keeping up, in order to keep me safe. Blood drained out of my face. She'd dropped from the third story to provide backup. It was my fault Hoshido's barrier was down. If anything happened to her people, her _family_ , that could have been prevented...

“Please don't blame yourself.” The queen seemed wholly focused on scrutinizing my leg. Without glancing up, she had guessed where my thoughts had gone. Her gentle voice contrasted with the firm probing for lingering injuries. “It was my decision. I don't regret saving my subjects.”

My stomach roiled from the words. “But...” Even counting every single life in the castle, it would only be a fraction of the subjects she had throughout the country. It didn't include any of her children either. _Kamui, Corrin, Takumi... Azura..._ I wasn't worth their lives—that wasn't a choice I wanted anyone to make. But she wasn't an idiot, right? She ran this nation as queen for the last fifteen or so years. Maybe it had gotten to the point that her barrier was failing? I hoped so. A decision to abandon a fading barrier in favor of a brief, smaller one was easier for me to swallow. Not that it mattered how I felt.

When the older woman met my gaze, I was reminded of both Azura and Kamui. Her eyes didn't shine quite like her niece's, or burn like her son's. But there was an intensity I couldn't ignore. Protecting an entire country, and harboring the secret of both Valla and her children's true father? This was the queen of keeping cards to her chest with a passion for defending. And she was doing it all alone. Her hands clasped mine. If things had gone differently at the plaza... She would have died without being able to tell her family anything. _Killed by Sumeragi's corpse._ Tears sprung unbidden, but I couldn't dry them. Why was it always the ones who didn't deserve the pain?

I was quite suddenly overwhelmed with a pang of longing for my own mother. She didn't deserve the pain I caused her either. My head dipped. Tears pattered on my lap and our joined hands.

“It's alright,” the queen murmured. Carefully tugging a cloth free, she offered a handkerchief. Warm palms swept hair from my face. “It's alright.”

I didn't know what she meant. About the barrier? Saving me? Being scared? It didn't matter. Hearing those two words was enough. Air shuddered in my chest. I focused on keeping my breathing even and quiet. I could break down on my own time, in my own room. In. Out. In. Out. Now was the time to help, not to be a hindrance.

She folded my fingers over the cloth and gave them a pat. “Take your time. Rest. Then you can help us rebuild.” Yes, I could do that. A breather, maybe a nap, and then back to work. Her voice softened. “Come speak with me when you're ready to talk.”

An absentminded nod was all I could muster. She got to her feet and moved down the line, her festal jingling. My brows furrowed. Wait. Cleaning my face, I turned to watch her as she worked. Always gentle, and thorough. Sakura had learned from the best. Lying back, I closed my eyes to get what rest I could. The jingling continued for what felt like hours.

But, what exactly had she meant? There was some sort of intent behind the statement. Like she was hinting at something in particular. Ready to talk about _what?_

.

If only they could talk.

Corrin wished Merlin hadn't disappeared. It wasn't for good, certainly. How many times had she'd given assurances she wouldn't? The sorcerer was just ensuring their party was hidden from the Nohrians who lied in wait behind an invisible line.

It had once been a tangible one. But activity in the late night now kept many of them awake after someone shouted about the barrier vanishing. It didn't bode well for the health of her mother at the capital. Some were tempted to turn back. Kamui had still been arguing with Yukimura when Corrin ducked out of the tent. Now she stood staring across the horizon as the sliver of sun began to warm her back.

She understood both sides. She too wanted to make sure Mother was alive and well. The woman had seemed so frail on that cot when they'd all left, despite her reassurances. But Yukimura had pointed out the danger in leaving this area undefended. Evacuating the border villages to avoid further assaults meant the Nohrians would have no reason to stop if they pushed deeper into Hoshido. The wording of that statement left a sour taste in Corrin's mouth. Nohr wouldn't hesitate to conquer what they could unless Hoshido could push them back now. The tension in her twin's shoulders forced his words to crack like a whip between them all. He was scared for the implications of the barrier's fall, and for what followed. Perhaps they all were.

If their mother were here, would she advise a retreat? Would she stand her ground? Or would she offer the Nohrians an olive branch?

Seeking council, Corrin didn't quite know where her feet were taking her. Yato bounced against her side, a small comfort. But it brought several gazes her way, shining with expectations and hopes she was afraid to fall short of. Once again, she wished Merlin hadn't disappeared. She seemed to know much more than she let on.

So did much of her Hoshidan family. The way Takumi glared at her felt particularly targeted. They had barely spoken, yet something lurked between them. A similar look was often sent Azura's way, who to her credit let it roll off like rain. But golden eyes held their own secrets when they locked with Corrin's. The caution that had cloaked Azura when they met by chance at the lake seemed wrapped especially tight on their march here. And Kamui... he had difficulty talking on anything other than their plans to fiercely repel the Nohrian invasion. Sometimes his mouth would hang open mid-sentence, and then he would growl in frustration. What were they all seeing that she couldn't?

Surprise was brief when she stumbled across the blue-haired princess on this distracted patrol. But Azura had always stood a bit apart from everyone, despite her inclusion in the royal family. Corrin met her eyes and cleared her throat to speak clearly. “Azura? Do you have a moment?”

Hands folded in front of her, Azura asked, “What is it, Corrin? You seem rather troubled.”

A short laugh escaped. “I would say that is an understatement.” The humor swiftly fled. “...you've heard the news, right? About Mother's barrier?”

“I have. It is worrying... But there's not a lot we can do from here. We have to focus on our current situation.” Sound advice. If only the image of the frantic Kamui in the tent would dissipate. The doubt was written across Corrin's face. Azura approached, gently touching her arm. “For the time being, we must have faith in Queen Mikoto and prepare for war.”

“War...” It was Corrin's nightmare come true. Fist clenched, she met the princess' gaze. “Does it truly have to be this way?”

“I'm afraid so. Hoshido has prospered under the peace afforded them thanks to Queen Mikoto's barrier. Without it... Nohr will not hesitate to take advantage of our weakness.” Lips pursed. Quietly, she asked, “Do you still consider the king of Nohr your father?”

It would be a lie to say a simple no. Despite everyone else's secrets, Corrin couldn't deny her own sincerity. “He has done many despicable things... but, he was the only family I'd known for so long. I refuse to believe that means nothing to him.” Maybe he hadn't truly wanted her dead, or Gunter, or Merlin. Perhaps it was all a mistake. The chance was slim, but she desperately wanted that hope. “My siblings—that is, his children considered me family as well. I wish... I wish I could speak to him—perhaps he could listen to reason?”

“I don't think that will work.” Azura's voice was soft even with the harsh reality of her words. “The king has built Nohr upon his conquests of other nations. You've seen the Faceless his men have sent. And I'm afraid the history between the two countries makes it difficult to arrange peace talks now.”

That made her hopes seem rather ridiculous. Corrin fiddled with Yato's hilt. It was subtler than wringing her wrists, but only slightly. “I... I don't want any of my family to get hurt for my sake.”

When she glanced back up, Azura's face had gentled, that cloak of mystery loosening the slightest bit. “I know. I'm truly sorry it has come to this, Corrin.”

“There... there _must_ be another way. I know Hoshido has suffered a lot at the hands of Nohr. But the world has to be more than revenge and hatred. There's more to this, isn't there?”

Just as quickly as Azura had relaxed, she drew up her guard once more. Hands returned to a clasp. “Situations such as these are complicated. Some find it easier to shift the blame and take out their grief on others.”

It was the kind of evasive answer Merlin would give. Nearly the same one, even. Corrin drew up. “You know something,” she accused. She pushed when Azura didn't respond. “The people who attacked us at the plaza—Merlin said so herself, they couldn't be Nohrian. The barrier hadn't fallen yet. Megan, she thinks there's something else afoot. Even mother said a darker force might be at work!”

Azura hesitated. Something about her expression... Corrin wondered why she got a sense of yearning. _She looks pained._ A step forward made the other princess step back. “...Azura?” A pregnant silence sat between them.

“...if there _was_ a darker force at work, it wouldn't be easy to uncover. It could be very dangerous. It might involve going to treacherous places, or keeping secrets from the ones you love.” Gaze suddenly rather intense, it was almost as if Azura was pleading when she asked, “Would you be able to shoulder that kind of burden, if there was a chance to save both Hoshido and Nohr?”

Though it was a sudden and outright bizarre request, Corrin straightened. There was something being dangled in front of her. Something big. “Of course! I would do _anything_ to protect my family!” She tried for a reassuring smile as she added, “That includes you, Azura. I haven't known you for very long, but... I feel a kinship with you. We have a lot in common, don't we? Two kidnapped princesses who only wish for peace.”

Maybe that was silly of her to say. They had led very different lives. But the words brought a warmth to Azura's voice. “I feel much the same way,” she admitted, to Corrin's delight. Her spine straightened, and she took a deep breath. “That's why I—”

“Corrin! Azura!” Their heads snapped around. Takumi marched towards them, bow glowing in his hand. Corrin almost thought he was preparing to use it. But he only came to stand and glower. “What are you two up to?”

“We were just chatting,” Azura answered. The cloak was back and thicker than ever. Corrin frowned. Just like that, the answers she sought had slipped between her fingers.

“Chatting about what?”

As always, she figured honesty was best. “We hope this won't escalate into war.” It wasn't the whole truth, but it was the root of it. He scoffed, muttering how childish that was. She pressed, “Are they still arguing? Have they found a compromise?”

“We came to a decision. No thanks to either of you.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “We're sending a small detachment back to the castle while the majority of our forces hold the border. Kamui will lead them... and you're both going with him.”

“What?” Corrin glanced at Azura, torn by this development. On the one hand, _Mother._ On the other, none of her other siblings would look for peaceful solutions. “Then, what will the rest of you do?”

“That's none of your business.” When she tried to push, Takumi snapped. “I don't trust either of you alone with my brother. I trust the two of you together with him even less! But the last thing we need is you two being singled out by the Nohrians.”

“I can handle myself—”

“Ha! Is that what you call what you did back in the capital?” The words cut deep. Seeming satisfied when she withdrew, Takumi declared, “I'm not letting more of my family get hurt trying to protect you from your own stupidity!”

Before Corrin could respond, Kaze appeared out of thin air, kneeling before them. “We must depart now, Lady Corrin, Lady Azura.”

“Now? Why?”

A hand on Corrin's shoulder provided a second heart attack. “There's no time.” Fingers pressed to her temple, Merlin muttered, “Nohrian troops approach. Even the greatest curse couldn't hide you from all of them.” The words dumped a bucket of ice down Corrin's spine and brought swears out of Takumi. As the archer ran to find their other siblings, the sorcerer solemnly met her worried gaze. “I saw Prince Xander among them.”

He had come after all. Of course he would go this far to bring her home. No doubt Camilla had accompanied him, perhaps already in the air. Would Leo be here as well? Elise? The thought churned her stomach when it should've brought joy. She had missed them terribly. Yet this was not the reunion she wanted. It truly was becoming her worst nightmare.

“Corrin.” Azura's gaze was searching. “Will we leave? Or stay and fight?”

Corrin hesitated.

“Whatever you decide, remember: I am with you.”

“...thank you, Azura. Your support means a lot to me.” Straightening, Corrin's hand went to Yato. She didn't want to hurt her family. She wouldn't. But she would have to defend herself from anyone who might intercept her on her way to meet them. “I will stay, and fight if I must. But the path to peace starts here. I know it does.”

If only her family would listen.

.

Quietly, a man in Castle Shirasagi bowed to the healer who had cleared him to leave. The superficial injuries were treated more quickly thanks to the queen's attendance. It gave him more time to prepare. Every second counted. Chiming rods faded the further he walked from the makeshift infirmary.

The attack was a failure. The castle still stood, and the queen still lived. But it wasn't a total loss. Without the barrier, Hoshido now lied defenseless to the Nohrian onslaught. The Nohrian army would march until their fists pounded on the castle walls. These fools could prepare all they'd like, but they'd meet their fates soon enough.

Vengeance could not be denied forever.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teensy bit late but, here we are! (Then again, it's still the 21st in some time zones.)
> 
> This chapter has a lot, I know. Things are picking up, problems are multiplying, and war is, as we saw, right on Hoshido's doorstep. This is it, lovelies. This is the true beginning of the fic. Or at least, where the "prologue" of the game ends, and the first arc of Waves is preparing to wrap up. Just one more chapter to go! (As long as everything goes to plan for me these next two weeks.)
> 
> As always, I have the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) for you all to listen to, and you can reach me on [tumblr](https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thedragonlover) under the same handle, @thedragonlover. And now I'm happy to announce, I have a tumblr blog dedicated to my fanfics! Introducing [@luckysofar](https://luckysofar.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to drop in for ideas, questions, or just to say hi. I really do appreciate the kind words and curiosity! Stop by and chat, I'd love to ramble. I'll try not to spoil anything.
> 
> REMINDER  
> Chapter Sixteen: _Shoobute_ \- releases **April 4th 2020**
> 
> **EDIT/AUTHOR'S NOTE:** : Due to recent developments in life, Chapter 16 might be a little bit late. Not two-weeks-late mind you, but instead of rushing to meet the deadline I'd rather take a few extra days. At most, it should be a week. See you when I see you!


	16. Shoobute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the beginning ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Shoobute** is an interesting move [in Shogi] in a disadvantageous position on which one wagers the outcome of the game.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, lovelies!

.

.

.

_'So why don't you say, say it out loud  
_ _All these things you hold inside of yourself  
_ _[…] I'll never let you feel all alone  
_ _But if you do I'll make sure you are standing on your feet  
_ _[…] But now you're gone, gone to the dogs  
_ _And I don't know you like I did'  
_ “Gone to the Dogs” by KT Tunstall

.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

Shoobute

.

.

The attack on the plaza had been unexpected and eye-opening, shaking the people's faith in Hoshido's untouchable nature. This invasion had struck right at its heart. No one was safe. That was painfully clear. The castle had to get back on its feet one day at a time. Construction had to be arranged, defenses tripled, the injured tended to. Our dead had to be honored.

Saya worked diligently, talked less, made more messes. The work here was physically easier than attempting to rebuild the library, but it wasn't pleasant. Watching her take inventory and scribble off orders so robotically left a sour taste in my mouth. She hardly touched the tea. I pressed a gentle warmth to our cups and left to deliver a message.

Entering a workshop of sorts reminded me of Orochi's comment on the puppets. Yukimura must have left them as another line of defense. _And someone dismantled them._ I was given a list of materials they needed to replace broken parts. Despite myself, I couldn't help examining these mechanists with a critical eye. _Did Anankos slip one in?_ Atticus couldn't tell me. Merlin had mentioned something about the nature of those curses making them difficult for the inexperienced to pick up on. Otherwise hunting down a traitor would be a lot easier. I shook the thought away. There was nothing I could do about that. Best to focus on what I could do.

I returned to find Tomoyo inside of his wife's office. He had her hands clasped in his. Something like sorrow tinged his frown in the split-second it took to glance my way. It quickly morphed to anger as he shouted with a gesture, “ _Get out!_ ”

“Just outside is fine.” Saya's shoulders were hiked, but there was a fragile quality to her voice. It honestly scared me more than her husband's anger.

The halls bustled. I pressed my back beside the door, focusing on the castle's noises to avoid eavesdropping on a private moment. I thought about Tomoyo's expression. He still looked a little raw from the library fire. Had he come straight to his wife after being released? The man wasn't soft by any stretch of the word. But it was obvious where his heart lied. Mine went out to him, and to Saya, and to their kids. _I should check on them again._ I might've been trying not to look too deep into who was injured or killed in the incident. But I knew they were alive. I could risk the pain.

A voice down the hall caught my attention. There was Kioko, alive and well and giving instructions as she power-walked down the hall. I called out without thinking. She looked my way, then finished her conversation and approached. My hug surprised her. “I'm glad you're okay,” I whispered.

“...I'm glad you are, too.” She lightly pressed on my back. I gave her space as we moved out of the others' way. She searched my face. “...have you seen the library?”

I winced. “Yeah... It's awful. Of all the places...” The library and the infirmary building... It was like they specifically attacked the mind and the heart of Hoshido. With Mikoto's presence in the latter, they'd also gone for the head—or the soul. Anankos had truly gone all out, even with all of his secrecy. Did our visit to Valla instigate him into going farther than he would have otherwise? Or was it because Mikoto hadn't died?

“Without the protective magic, it was a good place to start a fire. But attacking the ill and injured as well—it's truly a despicable move.” Kioko's expression turned to flint. “It's just like the Nohrians to use such underhanded tactics.”

“But the barrier doesn't—”

“The barrier is down now, thanks to them!” The snappy reply caught me off-guard. Her face was red, her voice hoarse. Usually she was so unflappable. “Now all of Hoshido is open to attack, and... and now we have to bury our dead and prepare for war.”

She was so upset. I struggled for words. Should I give her a hug? “Kioko...”

She blinked. Dabbing at her eyes with a sleeve, she muttered, “I'm sorry. I have to go.”

“Wait!” I held out my list, asking, “Do you know where Saburou is?”

She halted. “What?”

“This list for parts—Saburou could run to the city and see if they have anything we don't here. He's really fast—but I know everyone's busy—if he's already doing something it's okay, I can go do it or...”

Kioko didn't stop my rambling, still trying to keep it together. But it was a battle she couldn't win. Trembling, she brought a hand over her chest. And my stomach dropped. “They... they haven't told you? I... I've been so busy, I didn't think...” No. _Don't._ “He... Saburou... during the invasion, he...”

No, this couldn't be happening. I could've sworn I'd seen him around the castle, running errands as usual. Had I just imagined it? My gaze darted around. She wouldn't be having this much trouble speaking if he was just injured. I hadn't seen him in the infirmary. Maybe she was wrong. “No,” finally came out. Chin dribbling with tears, Kioko stepped forward to wrap arms around me. A part of me knew I should return it, to comfort her or find comfort in her. My arms were locked at my sides.

She tried to choke down a sob. “The Nohrians have taken... so many. We... _have_ to keep working, so they haven't... haven't died in vain. So... so my f-father can—rest in p-peace.”

It took everything in me to move and embrace her and let her cry. It was the only comfort I could provide. That damn dissociation was rearing its head again. Why was that always my response to trauma? What the fuck was wrong with me? Stupid question, I knew what was wrong. On top of that, there was too much going on right now, in my head and my heart. But I had to power through it all. Tamp down the fear and grief. For the others' sakes.

Kioko left long before Tomoyo exited the office. Keeping busy helped keep the mind focused on other things. The man gave me a dark look. “Make sure my wife eats and takes breaks.”

“Yes, sir.” My fingers grasped his sleeve when he turned. I ignored furrowing brows. “How are the others? From the library? Yoite? Mirai? Kimi? Kenchiro and Ikuyomi?”

He shook me off. “Quiet! They're just fine, now—let me get back to work!”

“Thank you,” I called after him. _Thank the gods._ A beat passed. “Stay safe, and don't push yourself.” He barely paused, dismissed my words, and disappeared into the crowd. I drooped. There was still so much to do. What was Tomoyo doing? Would he and Kioko be self-aware enough to take their own breaks? No, I had my own work to do. I had to trust they would, at most giving small reminders. _Can't mother everyone._

Saya didn't look up from her work when I entered and placed the list on her desk. Her cheeks were red as if scrubbed dry. Furled parchment was pushed my way. “Take this to the infirmary. I'm still working on their order.” I accepted it, then paused. Bristles swirled on the inkstone to paint across a scroll. She stared at her work until I came around the desk to hug her. The brush clattered. “What—what is this for?”

“You can do it. Whatever it is. I believe in you.” I patted her shoulder and turned on my heel. “I'll bring us some snacks. And more tea.” I wasn't going to let her work herself into the ground. _I'll support her as best I can._

I could visit Daisuke and Akane while delivering the scroll, hit up the kitchens on the way back, and figure out how else I could help in the office. Once Daisuke and Akane were released, maybe they could lessen the load on their parents' shoulders. Then I could hunt down Kioko and see if she needed any extra hands. _Probably... another runner._ I could utilize the float spell for the reconstruction or for moving supplies. Ace and Atticus were sent to patrol the castle grounds. I strode down the hall, pushing down echoes of laughter and comments on my 'short legs' from my runner days. It was thanks to Saburou that I could confidently navigate the lower levels of the castle. His teasing sometimes got on my nerves, but he had never failed to lift my mood. I would let myself—force myself to—cry later. Holding it in forever was toxic. But for now, I had to show that he hadn't wasted his time on me. Instead of running from these things, I had to run towards them.

_I'll try to keep up, Saburou._

.

_'Come speak with me when you're ready to talk.'_

In the spirit of not running from my problems, I finally took Queen Mikoto up on her offer. Saya gave me leave to 'clock out early' as I put it. It was difficult not to be nervous with the cryptic offer. Not that I truly had anything to fear. _I've proven my trustworthiness time and time again. The queen saved my life. This might just be a... little chat, or something._

It was just... strange. I had to view her in a new light after her stunt against the Faceless. She wasn't defenseless or naive. She'd seen the float sigil maybe twice at most, and managed to recreate it well enough for both Azama and herself. While unable to keep up the country-wide barrier, she had erected a much smaller one and used a rod offensively, without needing to write or carve anything. Light magic? I wasn't sure, but it certainly looked bright enough. That sort of power wasn't easy to dismiss, even if the person wielding it was always serene and smiling. Maybe especially because of that.

Atticus led me up several flights of stairs, to my concern. She had promised not to overextend herself. _I can't mother hen the queen, of all people._ That still wouldn't stop me from worrying. She could have used some more rest days. _I guess we don't have that luxury anymore._ Merlin's grimoire thumped against my hip as I climbed, drowned out by the _clacking_ of spirit scrolls. Anankos could try again at any moment—or let Nohrians finish the job now. At least there was extra security up here. I followed Atticus past the double doors of the throne room, to the side room I'd had tea and dined with the royal family before. After a guard checked inside, I was given the go-ahead to enter.

And there she sat. Cup lowered soundlessly to the table, Mikoto inclined her head. “Hello, Ms. Megan. Please, have a seat.” Orochi waved from her right, feline smile half-hidden by her cup.

It was surreal to sit beside the queen. Kamui would have told me not to be nervous around his mom, but it was just the three of us. I couldn't quite manage to joke that there wasn't enough room at the table. Still, I didn't shy away this time. Hands clasped in my lap. “Hello, Your Majesty.”

Orochi grew serious rather quickly. “It's good to see you've recovered. Your magic has served you well.”

“Merlin's magic, really.” I couldn't take all of the credit. “Her training has helped a lot.”

“I would say the student has proved more than capable on her own.” The diviner tilted her head. “The picky prince made a good investment with you!” I snorted. _Like I'm a racehorse._

Mikoto smiled. I couldn't help noticing how she stared. The nervousness grew. Picking up on this, she turned, dismissing ninjas I hadn't even noticed were in the room. “Orochi, could I trouble you to provide for our guest?” The retainer stood with a cheeky smile my way. The gentle _clacking_ filled the room, swapping the awkward quiet with serene anticipation. Mikoto focused on finishing her own cup, allowing me a reprieve. Today's tea was gentle and faintly nutty. Brown rice? I had thought that was more of a poor man's blend, to stretch supplies. But it tasted really good. A little honey would've made the perfect cup. I sat there in silence, long enough for the warmth to seep through my gloves.

It was half-empty by the time I bit the bullet. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” Beating around the bush was just going to freak me out more. Best to get it over with.

That warm gaze still held the weight of appraisal. She was so calm. This tea and atmosphere was probably an effort on her part to make me comfortable. I had wondered how calculating the queen was before. Was it still compassion if it was strategic? Her chin inclined a fraction. “I was actually wondering if there was anything _you_ would like to talk about, Ms. Megan. You have been through quite the ordeal since you've arrived in Hoshido.”

Maybe the squint was offensive, as was the incredulous, “You want me to vent to you? The queen?” I brought the cup back to my lips. _Smooth._ The warm liquid helped clear my throat. “I don't think I should use royalty as a therapist.”

“I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what that is.”

Damn alternate universes. “Basically, someone trained to provide the... mental and emotional support for someone else? They listen? Like a healer for the mind and heart. Where I'm from, people who want to be therapists go to school for years to understand the human brain and their emotions.” I wasn't explaining this right. Pursing my lips, I concluded, “I'm not using my friend's mom, _the queen,_ as a free therapist.”

Kamui would've asked more questions. Every tidbit of knowledge on my world was like treasure to a dragon. But his mother simply nodded. “In that case, would you mind if I spoke freely?”

“Go for it. Uh, Your Majesty.” _Smooth, smooth, smooth._

Her lips quirked. Instead of diving straight into it, she went for her second cup of tea. I finished mine off, and immediately regretted it. My throat would get dry if we were going to be doing a lot of talking. Orochi, bless her, poured another.

“Kamui has put a lot of trust in you,” Mikoto started suddenly. Despite the serious topic, she was nothing but welcoming. “Just as Corrin placed her faith in Merlin. I had the pleasure of speaking with the sorcerer at great length. I hoped we could do the same.”

What I would've given to be a fly on that wall. I shifted my legs. “Sure. You can ask me anything, ma'am. I'll try my best to answer you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, but I don't want to interrogate you just yet. I do have some observations to make, if that's alright?” I gave her the go-ahead, though my heart was pounding. She gestured. “You've also gotten along quite well with my daughter, Azura. She's shown me your friendship bracelet.”

How casually she called Azura 'daughter' warmed my heart. I couldn't help smiling. “Yeah.” It dropped when I remembered I'd missed the chance to talk to Azura. I'd put it off too long. What kind of friend did that? What if I never got another chance? I pushed it aside. _Focus._

“It pains me to admit, but she's had a difficult time connecting with others. Like Sakura, she can be rather quiet. But she hasn't had the benefit of friends or even retainers to bring her out of her shell. My children have done their best to include her.” As I grimaced, she amended, “Most of them. I'm afraid Takumi has never warmed up to her.”

I sighed. _A real shame._

“That reminds me. I have to thank you for your patience. I can imagine he hasn't made it easy to befriend him.”

“We're friends?” That was news to me. Orochi cackled. A beat later, I backpedaled. “Not that I don't _want_ to be his friend—I just didn't think the feeling was mutual? I—I'm annoying, I'm sure.”

“I don't know about that.” Smiling as if entertained, Mikoto countered, “You've had quite the number of shogi matches together.”

“For lack of better options.”

My mutter didn't deter her from making her point. “You can trust him to be honest. In actions, if not in words. I promise you, as his mother. He doesn't dislike you.”

“Not-disliking does not a friendship make...” I straightened, clearing my throat. “I'm sorry, I'm not—criticizing him or anything—”

“So tongue-tied,” Orochi teased.

“It's alright. I understand. You don't have my perspective.” Mikoto clasped her hands over the table. “But he has developed respect for you, as has Kamui, and Azura. As their mother, seeing you getting together as a group, and often, has been a relief. Before, I hadn't thought it possible to see Azura smiling around other people. I know Takumi was upset during the first attack at the plaza, to have yelled at her so... Yet, he hadn't truly talked with her at all before. In a way, this was an improvement. I hope they will be able to work out their differences and meet in the middle.”

“That would be nice,” I allowed. I often wished for the same.

“I believe part of this is thanks to the trip you joined them on. Weeks on the road together have done what years in this palace could not. The encounter with Faceless was truly unfortunate...” It was hard not to fidget under her gaze. “But, I'm grateful for what the journey has given them.” A pregnant pause followed this declaration. Both of them were watching me. I swallowed. Was I supposed to say something?

“I'm glad Azura's making friends.” I spoke slowly, watching them back. “She's... she's a sweetheart. They're _all_ good kids. People. Good people.” They weren't that young. It still felt like they were kids though. Which made the approaching war more dreadful. Saburou... he had seemed like such a kid. A good kid. I swallowed hard.

Mikoto's expression was gentle, voice a murmur. “I'm glad you feel that way. Thank you for reaching out to her first. It must have been difficult in its own way.”

I was worrying my lip. She was thanking me for all of these things. But it wasn't because I was a good person that any of it happened. It was all circumstances. My secret had spilled out, forcing Azura and I to be under Takumi's scrutiny. That led to the trip, which dragged his retainers and his brother into the mess. I had even brought Daisuke and Akane into the fold, endangering them and their family. None of this was worthy of gratitude.

I avoided her gaze. “It's not something I should be getting thanked for.”

A _clink_ as a cup was set aside. “On the contrary, I'm very thankful for everything you've done. When my son Kamui was in danger, you ran to his aid. You did everything you could to help him. You've faced a dragon, quite literally, to calm down my daughter Corrin. From what Kamui has told me, you saved him and Takumi from injury on your trip, and went to Ms. Merlin's aid. I wholeheartedly believe it was the intervention of you and Ms. Merlin that saved my life, and my son's. That is more than enough. Yet you continue to provide whatever help you can.”

“No.”

“No?”

My hands shook. I wanted to dispute that. But so much of my argument would require knowledge I couldn't share. _Maybe_ I had helped her avoid her fate by getting Merlin to come with us. But I was just scrambling to patch up a sinking ship. One I'd neglected to protect from the iceberg I knew lied ahead, or to inform anyone else of.

“...I understand it's difficult to swallow praise that feels undeserved. You believe you could have done much more. Saved more lives. Prevented more damage. I understand that feeling very well.” That was nice, very nice. But I didn't think she could absolve me of this. _She doesn't know._ Shaking my head, I did nothing more than glimpse at her. The gentle curve of her smile was encouraging. She could convince a cat to jump into a bath. “But you cannot control the ripples your actions create. Even the divine would have difficulty controlling the fate of every individual person.”

“Not for lack of trying.”

There was a pause. I realized what I said and kept my head down. _Megan, you IDIOT. This is why you don't go to movies with friends—or have important, dangerous discussions with the queen._

“Yes, the divine can seem all-powerful, all-seeing... surrounding us, out of sight. It is in the nature of a god to be an enigma to their subjects. Many are worshiped for their power and knowledge. Yet, for all of their magnificence, they still want mortals to praise them. Otherwise, are they truly a god? It's much easier to control the fates of those who will listen, out of love or fear.”

Planks clacked across from me. “Lady Mikoto?”

The queen chuckled. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get philosophical over tea.”

I wet my lips, still staring at my cup. Did I risk this? I just couldn't keep quiet. “Forgive me if this is... heretical, or anything, but... I don't believe in gods having power over all. They can be strong, and wise, but... but they're not invincible. They're not without their faults.”

There was a pause. Had I said too much? The wrong thing? I peeked again. They were both staring. Granted, what else would they be doing? The anxiety didn't abate. One of these days, I was going to take a risk that would bite me in the ass later—in a way I couldn't recover from.

“Quite an interesting stance.” Orochi sounded intrigued. No idea if that meant it was alright, or if she wanted to know the depth of my heresy. “Is that common where you're from?”

“...yes. Sort of. It depends.” _Dammit._

Mikoto giggled. “You can relax, Ms. Megan. Neither of us will lecture you on your beliefs. Even people who share the same broad ideology can have their opinions differ on how it should be executed.” My shoulders were still hunched. Fabric shifted. “What are your beliefs, on the divine?”

 _Oh geez._ I scratched at my chin. This was quite the discussion. “It's... not incredibly concrete. It's loose, I guess? I don't have a particular religion... just, spiritual beliefs. Like, your spirit summons are similar to what I imagined back home, just, more visible and obvious. I'm not saying there _aren't_ gods out there, I just... I don't believe...” How to put this? At least they were allowing me to take my time. I had to figure out what they would understand, and what I wanted to say. “I don't think that should be standardized—the worship. And I don't think deities should be a 'worship or be doomed' kind of thing. Religions like that... It's not a healthy relationship, for anyone.”

“I see. I'm intrigued by your perspective, as a person foreign to these lands. What would you suggest a worshiper does, if their deity exhibits that sort of 'unhealthy' behavior?”

 _You'd have a better idea on what to do than I would._ Thankfully I kept that to myself. The cup grew more interesting the longer I stared. An earthy green, the sides rippling gently. I wondered who had made it. Porcelain? Clay? The difference was lost on me. I swallowed. “Stop worshiping. If the god gets violent... get out of there.”

Orochi hummed. “Practical. That's a difficult decision, however. Abandoning a god. After all, they are the _divine_. It could prove impossible to escape them.”

“It's not.” Shit, that was too quick. I swallowed again. “I don't think so.”

“You don't? Why is that, if I may ask?” Mikoto's words were tender, as if she feared upsetting me. Or she was biding her time. My heart hammered so loud I swore they could hear it. She commented, “Forgive my presumption, but it sounds as if you speak from experience.”

 _She knows, she knows, she KNOWS._ There was no way she didn't, with these pointed questions. _Had_ Kamui shared my secret? He hated withholding information from his family. I shouldn't have told him. But wait, the Big Bad Secret wasn't related to me being from another world. Unless that was how he explained me knowing about it? _How could he have told her anyway? The curse._ Was I that transparent, then? Had I taken too many risks? Was she just taking a stab in the dark? Did she think I was Anankos' spy? Was Orochi preparing to arrest? Interrogate? Execute?

A hand startled me. But it only came across the table to gently cover mine. My gaze followed up the arm in trepidation. Queenly features strained by exhaustion and pain, Mikoto managed to smile. No doubt the fear was plain on my face. Did she want me to relax out of compassion, or the need for knowledge? I hated this uncertainty.

“Thank you, for humoring me. I understand it's difficult to open up to strangers. I appreciate the trust you've placed in us.”

 _I've barely placed any in you yet._ I worried my lip.

The queen continued, tone easing into a teacher's lecture. “There _is_ a silver lining to the belief that the gods aren't infallible. It gives the hope that, if a deity were to wrong his subjects, there's the chance to resist. One whose heart is open to suggestions can be reasoned with. One who has shut himself off from his subjects can be overturned. This unfortunately means the reverse is also true, of the good and compassionate divine beings. They can be tricked, or defeated. It would be the same as a mortal tyrant, or a benevolent ruler, on a far grander scale.

“I do believe in the gods' power. I believe in their goodwill, and their retribution. To defy them is dangerous for any mortal. There are reasons to be afraid of losing their love, or gaining their ire. I wouldn't wish to threaten Hoshido's peace and prosperity. Yet it is heartening to know if the worst were to pass, there are individuals who wouldn't bow to a tyrant, be he man or god.”

 _Stop trembling, goddammit._ I willed myself still. Swallowing again, I managed one firm word: “Never.”

Orochi leaned forward, beads clicking with the moving. A finger tapped her chin. “My, you _are_ a brave one.”

Smile warm, the queen lightly squeezed my hand. I thought of Kamui, recruiting me as his retainer. The conviction. His mother declared with words of equal weight, “People like you dare to challenge fate. I have seen it with my own eyes. Whatever fears and doubts you harbor... and whatever else you may have encountered on your trip. I believe people like you will find a way to triumph against all odds.”

There it was. She suspected something bigger had happened, that I knew more than I let on. Did she truly believe in me? Would she believe my story? I desperately wanted that to be true. She was portrayed as such a caring person, a wise ruler dedicated to peace. But she knew the dangers. She had lived through them—still did. How much would _she_ risk?

The hand slid away to return to her lap. She seemed unaffected by the implications of her own words. Like we were discussing the weather. That level of composure was envious. “I'm sorry, most of our conversation has been me unloading my thoughts onto you. I wanted to get to know you, not deliver a monologue.”

I was slow to recover. “Th-at's okay. I don't mind listening.”

“I'd say you've far surpassed the necessary amount, wouldn't you? It's my turn.” She offered another smile. She repeated, “Is there anything _you_ would like to talk about, Ms. Megan? Orochi and I promise open ears, open hearts, and our full discretion.”

This was such an obvious opening. She knew I couldn't speak outright about the Vallite curse. But she was offering to listen, as if I was another of her subjects. That's what she had referred to me as, back in the infirmary. She said she hadn't regretted saving her subjects, saving me. She wanted peace. She wanted to protect Hoshido and her family. If I could provide any information that could help her do both, wasn't I obligated to speak up?

“Orochi could procure some treats from the kitchen, if you'd like.”

Despite the seriousness, my lips twitched. “Trying to win me over with mochi?”

Her eyes twinkling, she teased, “If that's what you'd like.”

I took a deep breath. Held it. Exhaled. And finally, I nodded. I would do it. I would tell her, tell them.

“Very well. Orochi, if you please?”

“Certainly!” The retainer got up from her seat, pointing a sharp finger my way. “I suspect you will enjoy this season's variety. We've gotten fresh mangoes in, after all.” While humorous, the statement made one thing very clear: Whatever Orochi learned, she wouldn't forget.

.

This was a big risk I was taking. But it didn't stop me. After snacks, more tea, and a certain little yapper were brought in, I bit the bullet and shared one of many secrets: My origins in a completely different realm. The cackle Orochi finally gave was sharp. It was like someone fitting the last piece into a particular troublesome puzzle. “That's it! _HA!_ It explains so much!” At least someone found this entertaining. It set Ichigo off.

“I know this is hard to believe. Portals, my Earth, your—uh, Fates World?”

“Your story is rather fantastic,” Mikoto allowed. A bit hypocritically really, all things considered. Her fingers scratched Ichigo until he relaxed in her lap again. “But it would explain the discrepancies in your knowledge of our 'world.' And this 'cell phone' you've shown us is certainly beyond anything I've ever seen.”

“I still don't know how I got here from my world. Or rather, why.” I had most likely come through some portals. But why and how were they there? What did this mean for both worlds? I still didn't have any answers to these questions. I didn't have time to worry about them right now. To them, I explained, “The last thing I remember back home, it was October and I was just doing some damn laundry.” Mikoto thankfully wasn't offended by the swear. Bless her. In the time it had taken to recount my tale, she hadn't batted an eyelash when my manners slipped.

Orochi, on the other hand, snickered. Her chin had come to rest on her palm, elbow on the table. “Would it be safe to assume you don't suspect dirty laundry as the culprit?”

I snorted. “If I went to a different world with every dirty sock, I'd have frequent flyer miles.” Earth jokes aside, they were taking this a lot better than I expected. Granted, Mikoto was from Valla. It was really her retainer that surprised me. I kept glancing at her, trying to figure her out.

Catching another of these looks, Orochi's smile suggested she had caught the canary. “What confusion you wear! Something bothering you?” I reached for another mango mochi. They were as delicious as advertised.

Since she asked... “Why are you so... blasé about this?”

My hesitation amused her, as did my question. She reached into a satchel. “There are many things I only have approximate knowledge of. Divination, however, is not one of them.” Shuffling a familiar deck, she fanned it face-down across the table. Ichigo's snout peeked over the table. “Not only with cards, either: Palms, numbers, yarrow, the stars, clairvoyance.” Dancing fingers eventually plucked one from its brethren. Before flipping it, she posed a question. “Do you understand how often I have been unable to see the future?”

“Not often?” The card was set down. I couldn't help leaning forward to examine it, or the wry, “Why do all of these look like they've featured in my nightmares?”

“Lovely, aren't they?” Her smirk came and went, like a figure in the mist. That's what the card depicted, something lurking in a fog that twisted the plains they rolled across. She tapped it, staring at me. “One hand. I can count on one hand the number of times I haven't gotten my answer.”

“Orochi is one of the most talented diviners I've had the pleasure of knowing.” Mikoto smiled. “She doesn't quite like being outmaneuvered.”

The diviner inclined her head. “This card? I've become _very_ familiar with this card, and similar results. Can you guess what it means?”

I stared at it for a good while. Fog, mist. It was all about limited visibility. You didn't know where your next step would lead. “...the unknown?”

“The unknown, uncertainty, suspicion. This is what I've pulled while trying to figure out where you came from. Multiple times. It was much the same with my other divination methods.” Slipping the card back into the deck, she told me as she shuffled again, “There is no location on the map you could point to I wouldn't have the ability to know _._ And so, I began to wonder... what _isn't_ on our map?”

“That... would do it, huh?” I frowned. How many others had tried divining my origins? What if they had come to bad conclusions? Despite the barrier being common knowledge, even Ryoma had accused the plaza attack of being a Nohrian plot. _And he was partially right._ Hopefully I wouldn't have to continue defending my origins. It was so tiring.

“There was another card that popped up quite a bit.” She pulled and flipped one without looking. “It seems our lives will be steeped in danger from here on out.”

“What was your first clue? The bomb in the plaza or the fire in the castle?”

“Neither, actually.” My snark didn't bother her. She gestured at the card: A broken shuriken lied on a battlefield. “Something has shifted—like a massive beast rising to slink out of its lair. It has the cosmos reeling. I can feel it, though I cannot identify the source.”

“Oh.” I could hazard a guess what that meant.

“There proves to be things that divination cannot tell you, or show you.” Mikoto gently returned the card. “No matter how talented a diviner you might be.”

“And the future can change simply by speaking it aloud,” Orochi sighed. “In truth, for all of my confidence, I am not infallible. It is _most_ distressing.”

“On the other hand, there are fates that appear unavoidable. The aggression of war...” Mikoto bowed her head. “The death of a queen.” Air caught in my throat. _That's right—she knew about her death too._ How must that have felt? Her voice became a murmur. “I had known for a time that my life was in danger. My death was all but certain. I had come to terms with that fact. But my concern was with my son's fate. If nothing changed, we were both fated to die in that attack.”

Chilling words. I swallowed. “...but, something _did_ change.” Because they were _both_ alive.

She lifted her head, smile bright. “Yes. Quite a few things, in fact.”

“You... Is that why you say Merlin and I saved your lives?”

Smirking, Orochi pointed out, “How else would an inescapable fate be proven wrong, but by someone who befuddles fortunes?”

“I'm not suggesting that you single-handedly saved the day.” Good. “Merlin's magic interfered with the blast, and protected my children when I was unable to. You ran to my son's aid, despite the dangers. You relieved others of a great burden so they could devote themselves to ending the conflict sooner. That was enough to better our chances.”

“Okay, no more praising me.” Mikoto giggled, Orochi snickered. I examined the grain of the table, admitting, “It feels weird.”

“It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the queen's arms folding around Ichigo. “...I'm afraid I have one more question.”

“Only one?” There went another snicker as I gestured. I claimed the last mochi, as they'd already had their fill. “Go ahead.” Biting it in half, I began to chew.

“Is there anything else you haven't told us?”

I paused. _Well then._ Working my jaw, I swallowed my bite. She remained serene and poised, and yet I felt like I was under scrutiny. It was tempting to pop the rest of the mochi in my mouth. But stalling wouldn't look good. Hands lowered to keep the tremble from returning. “There... are some things I can't talk about.”

“Can't,” Orochi pushed, “or won't?” Her laugh, her tongue, her mind, her gaze—everything about her had proven sharp. She was the naginata prodding me in the face of Mikoto's gentle hand.

“For my own safety, I can't.” I swallowed, then reached for my tea. My mouth was so dry. Mikoto remained silent as she watched me. Another swallow. “And... for everyone else's safety.”

The silence was deafening. I could hear my heartbeat in it, hear the suspicions swirling between us. But more pushing wouldn't change my stance. If I was caught in the curse, Anankos could utilize my knowledge with devastating effect. Another reason not to die. I wondered what sort of secrets they thought I still hid. Yukimura had been giving me anxiety for some time now, but Orochi could prove equally dangerous as an enemy. Mikoto's knowledge of Valla could make that better, or worse. It all depended on how this conversation proceeded from here. I took this chance to finish the mochi.

“Shall Orochi prepare another pot of tea, Lady Mikoto?”

“That won't be necessary. However, could I ask you to bring Ichigo outside?” When her retainer looked askance, Mikoto smiled. “He's been behaving well, but he'll grow restless before long. Ms. Megan and I will wait for you.”

“As my lady wishes.”

 _Oh. Oh shit._ Orochi gave the queen one last searching look as she accepted the dog. A week ago, this wouldn't have been suspicious. But clearly Mikoto wanted to speak with me alone. I gripped my knees. The clacking slowly faded behind a shut door. And then there were two. My knuckles were the same color as her sleeves. Inhale, exhale. Remain calm.

“Ms. Megan, I'm sorry to press this matter. But are you certain you cannot talk to me about this?”

“Not if I value my life. I... I would tell you if I could, but...” I released another breath. “The curse.”

“I see.” The cups were collected and set aside. Those sleeves rested on the table's edge. I focused on fingers delicately lacing together. Her voice was soft. “That's not the only thing you're hiding from us.”

My brows furrowed. “I... I'm sorry?”

When I glanced up again, her expression was gentle. She looked... sad. Or maybe it was pity. Her head tilted a fraction. She spoke carefully, like soothing a skittish dog. “I understand the burden of carrying a secret you wish to share. It grows heavier with every lost opportunity, every problem it could solve.” Uncertain where this was going, I could only nod. Her smile was nearly apologetic. “Yet there are times where your actions and words betray you. Those who pay close attention can gather them. But only the ones who know what they are looking for can assemble the pieces into a coherent picture.”

“I... I'm sorry, I don't...”

She offered a hand palm-up, like a peace offering. Several seconds passed before I laid one over it. The other came to clasp mine, just like Kamui. There was no doubt that he had gotten his compassion from her. The warmth of her touch provided an awful contrast to the chill I got when she informed me, “How did you know I was aware of the curse?”

“Shit.” I jerked, but she held fast. Panic surged. “ _Fuck._ I... Mikoto, you... It's not...” My voice evaporated.

Her eyes slid shut. My senses prickled with a cool... something. “You must have spent some time there. Perhaps before you came to Hoshido. Perhaps during your trip with my children. Even so, I have been in Hoshido since you were young. Before that... I was in hiding. We have never met.” Quite suddenly, the magic became apparent. _She's bound our hands._ Eyes opening again, she continued. “With the knowledge you've shown about the unspeakable, you must understand why I have to hear your answer.”

“I—what did you do?”

“Nothing permanent, or harmful. But I cannot allow you to leave this room without answering me.”

Teeth squeaked from gritting hard. No amount of struggling could free me. My skin burned when I tugged too hard, like we were superglued together. Was there even a counter for this spell? All at once, the fight left me. There was no getting out of this. Blinking didn't prevent the frustrated tears. Once again, someone else had my life in their hands. I had to hope giving her what she wanted wouldn't be a mistake. How many leaps of faith did this make? I'd lost count.

“I...” I swallowed a few times. No more tea to clear my throat. “I'm not from _there._ ”

“I understand that.”

“And... I'm not _cursed._ I'm not possessed or, or undead, or... Fuck. Not like I can prove it.”

“I can test your words in a moment. First I would hear _your_ answer. If not a puppet from an unseen enemy, then what? What has given you the knowledge no one else in Hoshido has?”

I grimaced and said what I always had: “Stories.”

“The stories you've heard, in your world of Earth?” She earned a nod, and pressed, “Stories that contain unspeakable things, such as my origin?”

There it was. My shoulders sagged. _Finally._ The sudden thought surprised me.

“Yeah. There, we aren't affected by the curse. The curse... your world... you, your children, it's all... It was all just a story, back home.” With this, I found words pouring out with the tears. “It was a game in a series, the second one I played—I thought it was cool because this time _you_ could turn into a dragon—and it had branching paths and interesting characters. I didn't expect both Corrin and Kamui here—you only chose one in the game. Then you had to choose a path to take, to see how the story ended. So much is different here, but... but some things are the same.”

“I heard about your urgency in getting to the ceremony. So, you knew what would happen.”

“I did—but I _didn't._ There are a lot of people that weren't in the game. You have _twins._ And—I noticed Corrin didn't have Ganglari on her before going with Kamui. I didn't know if, if the same things that happened in the game would happen here. But... but I couldn't risk it. I sent a spirit to Merlin, to make sure she was at the ceremony, and... I was still too late, but I hoped... I hoped what I did was enough.”

“I suspect my death was guaranteed in those stories. Did they also mention the war threatening our borders?” I nodded twice. Mikoto lightly squeezed my hand. I couldn't see through the tears. “Then they would still seem to be relevant, even if to a smaller extent. I shall have to hear these stories myself.”

Air shuddered in my chest. To speak so freely about this, it truly did feel like a weight was being lifted. I'd accept the consequences after it all came out. “...I'll tell you what I can remember. It's been... a while, since I've played it. And... I don't know what will still hold true. It depends on... what Corrin will do. Or, both of them. _I don't know._ ”

“I'll listen to it all regardless. Even if it proves to be wrong, there could still be information to glean from it.” She fell silent for several beats. My free arm swiped across my face. I silently lamented the mess I was making of my sleeve. Eventually she spoke again. Still soft, still careful. “These stories, they starred my children. My people.”

“Y-yes.” I cleared my throat and swallowed a few more times. “It... I'm an idiot. I played that game several times. I got attached... so attached. I wanted everyone to be happy. I was too scared to play on the classic mode—to see anyone die. Characters like T-Takumi and Sakura, Azura, Hinata and Oboro... I saw them in that game as friends, or family, or... I don't even know them. I just knew the story, the characters. I don't know the _people._ But I'm... I-I'm so attached to them all.” Looking towards her, I whispered, “I'm attached to _you,_ like you're...”

Another silence fell. There was another attempt to clean my face, but it was no use while I still cried. _Breathe. Calm down. In. Out. In. Out._ Pouring my heart out, I felt raw and hurt, but also _relieved._ These thoughts had bounced around in my skull for so long, these feelings lodged in my ribcage. Even if this all backfired, this was one small comfort.

The chuckle surprised me. What did she find so funny? I blinked to try examining her. Her hands rose, still grasping mine, and wiggled. “We are attached,” she informed me.

My brow furrowed.

 _...oh. OH._ Hysterical laughter bubbled forth. 'Attached.' What a stupid fucking pun. That was a me-level joke. My head bowed, I let the ridiculousness of the situation fully sink in. Here I was, magically chained to Mikoto, telling her I had read about her life and death in the story of a game, and she was making a fucking _pun._ I was left breathless afterwards. Cups of tea meant I wasn't dehydrated from crying, but my bladder couldn't take much more jostling.

Mikoto squeezed again and declared, “We shall prove you aren't cursed, or undead, or plotting anything nefarious. Then we shall discuss what you remember. I can send Orochi for more tea when she returns.”

“If I have anymore tea, I'll explode. And I...” My lip tore from worrying it. “I don't want... anyone to know about this. It's... I don't think it would go over well with some of the others. Especially...”

“Especially Takumi?” Her conclusion caused me to wince. _Hate that it's so obvious, but, yeah._ His temper could flare at far lesser crimes than knowing intimate details about him and his family—and having known the ceremony incident would happen. She understood this. “I understand your hesitation. Perhaps in the future you will feel comfortable sharing this with the others. But I would like to bring Orochi into this. She is already aware of your world.” My reticence earned a reassuring smile. “I promise you, she will keep your secret, as she has several of mine. You will only have to weather her teasing.”

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd started holding. “Is that all,” I muttered. It earned a giggle from her. Then Mikoto was standing, and I was stumbling forward. “Ah _shit—_ ”

“Oh—my. I'm terribly sorry, I... forgot we were attached.” _Okay but literally how, when you JUST made a joke about it?_ She had difficulty steadying us with both hands occupied. Once I wasn't toppling over, she appraised me. “In another lifetime,” she murmured, “I would love to take everything you've told me at face value. I do not like interrogating you, someone who otherwise hasn't given me reason to doubt her trustworthiness.”

I swallowed, shaking my head. “I would still do whatever you need. Paranoia is absolutely understandable, with what we _both_ know is out there. I would rather you take the extra precautions, since I could've been...”

My furrowing brow caught her attention. “What is it?”

“Why... why did you attach us, if you were having doubts?” I wiggled my hand in hers. “Both of your hands are bound, but—I could've had a knife, or something else up my sleeve that...”

“If you were truthful, there wouldn't be a problem. If you weren't, you wouldn't be able to dodge the truth without revealing yourself. You would have difficulty escaping the castle afterwards, attached to a corpse.” The blunt delivery startled me. It was that powerful of a spell, to outlast her death? She gave a worn smile. “It was a risk, I'll admit. But I have taken many risks since this all began.”

I exhaled shakily. “...you are _so_ Kamui's mother.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” She pretended not to see me drying tears yet again, bless her. She lowered her voice as we carefully approached the door together. “It's not foolish to be attached or influenced by stories, Ms. Megan. They were penned by a real person. You took the time to immerse yourself in them, much like you would to get to know someone face-to-face.”

“...yeah. But...” I swallowed. “I don't know what's fiction and what's reality.”

“Then take what you know with a grain of salt.” We stepped into the hall. Guards stood at attention, but were waved off by the queen. At her request, a spirit was sent to retrieve Orochi. She offered another smile as she led the way. “I believe the friendship you have with my children and their retainers is grounded in reality. You've proven quite capable of putting yourself in others' shoes.” I wasn't so sure. Would I want to reach out so much to people like Azura if I didn't have prior knowledge? _I guess wondering about those 'what ifs' is pointless now._ I had enough on my plate.

“So, where's this... lie detector of yours?”

“In the throne room.”

I muttered, “The throne...” Of course. It would reveal my 'true form,' whatever that meant. It was her safest bet. The more I dwelled on it, the more concerned I became. “What does it actually _do,_ though? Like, will it revert me back to Day One? Remove my magic powers? It'd _suck_ if I was that weak again...”

“It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind.” As we approached those towering, ornate doors once again, she wondered aloud, “Perhaps it will return your lost memories, of how you came to be here.”

 _Not with MY luck,_ I thought bitterly as the doors swung open.

.

While I liked the upper hand I had with my knowledge of the game, sometimes I wished my intuition was wrong. Alas, I wasn't suddenly given a flashback or a vision after awkwardly climbing onto the throne. Some minor details grew crisp. I remembered a little more of the path I took, all of those months ago. Light. Pain. But it only confirmed I had fallen unconscious at some point between then and waking in a Vallite lake. _Can't remember what you never saw._ I was still clueless about the nature of my journey here. Orochi teased me for 'sulking.'

At Mikoto's request, I stayed long enough to explain my unique situation to the retainer. Sharing the information wasn't easy for me, but it had eased something in their shoulders. Orochi said it explained my 'knowing eyes.' Whatever that meant. Then I was sent away, to rest and prepare for yet another long conversation tomorrow.

They picked my brain when I returned for what might lie in the future. Even if it wasn't all accurate, better to illuminate the possibilities. Speaking of the 'routes' I knew of was painful. I kept my eyes to the table as I told them of the march against Nohr in Birthright, taking the lives of people Corrin still considered family. Tears escaped while recounting Ryoma's sacrifice and Takumi's descent in Conquest. In both tales, Azura lost her life so that Corrin would succeed. Even the 'best ending' in Revelations was bought with the lives of innocents like Izana and Scarlet. The invasion of Izumo, Mokushu's betrayal, Iago's scheming. I gave what details I could, dancing around the curse. This was the wisest course. If I had died at any point, valuable knowledge would've been lost to Mikoto, Kamui and the others. It could've then been placed in the hands of the enemy known only by the few. Now, while the risk of Anankos gaining this knowledge had grown, so too did the insurance that someone here still had it. If only I had photographic memory of the various plots... _But at least this is better than nothing._

Yet there were still things left in the realm of uncertainty. The mysterious singer in Valla. The dual Yato swords. There wasn't a hint of Lilith while Corrin was here. Was she hiding? Hadn't she revealed herself to Corrin? I didn't know the status of Inigo, Owain and Severa either—known here as Laslow, Odin and Selena. With Corrin having a twin on the opposite side of the continent, I wasn't sure how that had affected their quest. For all I knew, one or more of the trio could be in Castle Shirasagi right now. Or, maybe it wasn't even the trio. Maybe different people from the world of _Fire Emblem Awakening_ had come, or more of them. I couldn't rule that out. For every question I thought I could answer, fifty more sprung up in their place.

Mikoto didn't begrudge me my uncertainty or the anxiety that came with it. But she said it best: “For the time being, we have to prepare, and wait.” It was all we could do until we found more answers.

.

It was nice to immerse myself in manual labor after such intense discussions. Many were still out of commission from the attack. Servants, soldiers and citizens all carried materials up the winding mountain path and several flights of stairs. Wood, bamboo, paper, stone, all to patch up the castle's wounds. I offered to float the heavier bundles and hold things in place. The major points of damage were in the tenma stables, the library, and the infirmary building. It was speculated the kinshi roost was spared by its inconvenient location in relation to the rest of the castle. Small favors. They were expensive to maintain.

Kioko apologized over a quiet dinner for not coming to me sooner. I didn't blame her, or any of the others. They were in shock, or mourning. Her father and Saburou weren't the only casualties in the attack: Mirai had lost her grandmother, as had Daisuke and Akane. I understood Saya's crying now. I took time to deliver them snacks or tea. It wouldn't solve everything, but better something small than being left alone. I sat with Saya and her kids, conversation stilted. But that was fine.

Seeing all of these grieving families reminded me of when I'd lost my father. Neighbors had come to share condolences, bringing our family food or house things. I hadn't known how to express my gratitude at the time, trapped by pain. I had tried tirelessly to take my mind off of it, games, books, _anything_ that wasn't reality. The same with losing my grandfather a year later: Blessed by people's kindness, desperately fighting off despair. Had it been that terrible when I was a child, when Mema passed? I couldn't remember.

A week later, the thought of scared, confused children led me to start a project of my own. Kioko gave me permission, and actually encouraged it. We both tearfully agreed it was something Saburou would've teased me for. _'You keep saying you're not a kid, but then you do things like this to prove otherwise.'_ I approached an exhausted Oboro one night for paint. She was irritable until I explained why I needed it.

“The paint won't last long in the summer rains,” she pointed out. That's right, primer or sealing coats probably didn't exist here. She tugged me from the dining hall after dinner. “I have a better idea.”

She proposed an interesting method to weatherproof wood. It was hard to imagine charring it would help. But Oboro swore by it. She fondly remembered helping her father prepare the wood this way, when she was small. We only had to get the right tree. An experienced carpenter would bundle planks together in a triangular tube and lit the interior. You were supposed to let it burn black before allowing it to cool, brushing and washing it, and finally coating it in natural oil. Oboro braided small enchantments into a large red rope while I painstakingly carved lines and runes. _This grimoire kicks ass,_ I decided.

“I can help you set it up tomorrow,” she offered.

“No, I got it. Thank you. You should get some rest, okay?” Not a day had passed where I didn't see her helping with reconstruction and patrols. _Hope she doesn't overwork herself._ “If I get permission though, could you help me braid more rope? When you're free, I mean.”

Tired as she was, she beamed. “I'd be happy to!” I didn't doubt that. Thinking back to her childhood, though it conjured that scowl to her face, brought joy with the pain. Maybe I could try recalling summers of watching my dad work on backyard projects.

The best place for this would be somewhere with a hefty tree not terribly far from the castle. It took a while to locate the perfect specimen. Lugging it all around was a pain. But I persevered until I found The One. It was within sight of the people working on the stables, barely around the corner.

Before I could act, a purple streak came around and stopped at my feet. My things dropped to the ground. Atticus stood on its hind legs, nose twitching. The lack of urgency gradually eased me out of a battle stance. _Not another invasion._ “Geez, Atticus, don't scare me like that! What's up?” It couldn't make an apology, but I forgave it anyway.

“...oh.” There was only one other reason it would come running to me. Taking a page out of Akane's book, I'd asked the spirit to keep an eye out for the return of any of the royal siblings to the castle.

I turned, peering at the bustle of people. _Can't see anything. Dammit, I'm short._ A few cheers went out, but most staff were disciplined enough to keep working. It was tempting to drop what I was doing and run to them. I wanted to know who it was, and what had happened. Figure out which route I need to prepare for. But I clamped down on the urge. Rushing over wouldn't change any of that, and Mikoto knew as much if not more than I did now. They would probably go to her first.

“I started this project,” I muttered to myself, sending Atticus off once more. “I'll finish it before running off.” If any of them started looking for me before this was done, the spirit could lead them.

Now it was time to actually set this bad boy up. Hauling myself up into a tree was infinitely easier when I could float. I sang as I worked, in-between mutters and swears. Work was less tedious with a tune on your lips.

The rope was tied, untied, adjusted, tied again. My inexperience left me struggling. But I was too stubborn to ask for help. So I wrestled with the rope until finally, I was satisfied. Most kids should be able to use the swing I'd set up. Only the smallest would need a hand up. _Maybe I could make a smaller swing._ With the magic imbued in it, it should be the safest plaything in Hoshido. Any hostile magic would snap up a ward to protect kids within range. Oboro and I had worked hard on this. I couldn't wait to show her and the others. _Maybe I can convince Akane or Daisuke to test it out with me._ I could see him loving a swing to dunk in the lake with. Too bad there weren't any trees close enough to the water.

It'd be nice to see Kamui and Corrin enjoying it too. Something peaceful and silly, in the middle of a war. _Maybe if they're here..._ I pushed away the thought, raising my voice to drown it out. I still had some magic to carve into this tree.

“ _When I'm gone, when I'm gooone—you're gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna—_ ”

“Hey!”

I nearly fell off of the branch I straddled. Who the hell snuck up on me?! Kaze? Wait. My head whipped around. Atticus stood at the foot of the tree, its duty finished. Another shout. “What are you doing up there?”

I was staring. Heart pounding in my chest, I swung over the side. I hit the ground in a rough stumble. Arms had come out to catch me on instinct. I took advantage of their positioning before they could retract. I hugged him.

“Agh—what the—” The guy barely tottered from all hundred-twelve pounds colliding with him. Another grunt, and the heel of a palm pushed at my shoulder. “What gives?”

“You're back—you're here, you're _okay._ ”

“Why _wouldn't_ I be,” asked an irritated Prince Takumi, who I had expected to be at least halfway across the country. Cursed, captured, both. Anything but here and well.

“Because—” I stepped back, holding him at arm's length. _Was_ he well? Dirt, scuffs, minute tears. Signs of a couple weeks on the road and some combat, but no major injuries. Not that I could see, anyway. My heart jumped into my throat again. “Where's the seal? The—the fabric with the ward?”

“It's in my pock— _argh!_ ” He slapped my arms away, thoroughly fed up. “Will you back off?!” When I hesitated, he dug into a pocket and shoved the cloth into my hand. “There! Happy now?”

The square looked like someone had taken a burnt stick to it. Singed threads made up most of the design. But running my fingers over it picked out the few that remained, energy faint but present. The ward was still active.

“ _Thank_ _fuck._ ” My fist clenched the fabric, eyes screwing shut. Oboro and I had put our all into these fabric squares. Yet even after the little speech I gave her, there was still the fear it wouldn't be enough. There was so much I hadn't been able to stop. Our group getting caught in Valla... I'd endangered everyone, and Takumi had taken that spell straight to the chest. The plaza attack... Mikoto was alive, but she and Kamui had still gotten badly injured. All of my knowledge of this game alone hadn't been enough to win. But this one thing. With Merlin's knowledge and working together with his retainer, we'd managed to save Takumi from a terrible fate. It took a heavy weight I hadn't realized was still there off of my shoulders. Working together with the others was the ticket. _I made the right choice, telling Mikoto everything._

I smoothed out the square and offered it back. He refused, raising a palm. “Oboro says she's already working on a new one to sew into my clothes. You should see her about it.”

“Right.” With nowhere else to put it, I shoved the fabric into my pocket. It felt a little like a memento. I swallowed the awkwardness. “What about Hinata's?”

Takumi's reply was even more alarming than the frown. “He... His ward got destroyed. One of the Nohrian curses ate through it.”

“What?! Is he okay?”

“Yes, my sister looked over him before we left.”

Still fearful, I summoned Lissa and directed it to find the samurai. _I hope I didn't trade his life for Takumi's._ Though, would he even be affected by that sort of curse? I couldn't imagine he had the same kind of deep-rooted issues the prince did. Oboro would've been a better fit, honestly. This was assuming it was the same one. Curses were capable of simply tearing people apart. Merlin had taught me that.

“Wait—since when have you been able to summon two spirits at once?”

I couldn't help the bitter laugh. “There's been a lot of shit going on since you guys left.” Our gazes shifted to the castle in the midst of repairs. He muttered an agreement. Atticus twined between my legs in a figure-eight. To both it and Takumi I asked, “Where's Kamui? And the others?”

Atticus stood up, nose twitching. Its head turned in a few directions. Frowning, I glanced up to see Takumi's expression darkening.

“Corrin's gone.”

I inhaled sharply. “ _Gone?_ ”

Snarling, he elaborated, “Gone back to Nohr.”

.

“Stop this!”

Corrin stood tall in a room as impressive and large as the man who ruled it. Her words echoed in the vast empty space, but she wouldn't be surprised if no one heard them over her hammering heart. Crimson banners draped from the high ceiling, bearing designs of the Nohrian crest and some fearsome beasts. The iron candelabra and the lanterns hanging from columns on either side seemed to set the marble aflame. A luxurious red carpet led through the center and up a small set of stairs to the throne. Metal branched from its crown, extending above in a pattern not unlike the wingspan of Camilla's wyvern. Melted wax dotted the steps from numerous reverent candles. The last time Corrin had entered this room was weeks ago, when the king tasked her to investigate a fortress on the Hoshidan border. So much had changed since then. And now...

Her siblings—in all but blood—stood beside her. Leo had kept her from interrupting praise of her actions on the Hoshidan plains. Her sisters Camilla and Elise had protested their father's decree for Xander to eliminate the 'traitor.' Xander himself stubbornly refused to kill her. Their unending support, even now that they knew they weren't truly related, touched her heart. But Corrin was done with causing her loved ones pain. Stepping forward, she willed her voice not to falter.

“Xander is not a traitor. Father... I am the cause of all of this. All will be well if I just disappear, correct?” The words echoed the ones Takumi had shouted at her weeks before. She wished there had been the chance to properly apologize to him. To the rest of their family as well. Her choice to leave had unwittingly caused them pain too. It hadn't been her intention, she had just hoped... She ignored her own tears and lifted her chin. “Please don't bring Xander into this. I'll do it myself.”

She had thought she solved one mystery, for the innocent Hoshidans injured or killed in the plaza. While Ganglari was 'a sword infused with magic from another world,' Father—that is, King Garon had promised he was unaware of the attack. But... it was possible that he lied. He did want her dead now, declaring her a traitor infected by the Hoshidan queen, her real mother. Azura and Merlin's warnings swirled in her mind, ones she hadn't heeded until now. Hope had blinded her. This would be her penance.

 _If only I had learned who was responsible for the attack in the Hoshidan capital,_ she lamented. Once again, she mulled over the other pieces she had to this puzzle, and the support that had brought her this far:

_'There may be an even darker force at work.'_

_'Other things I've seen and heard... makes me believe there is something out there that could threaten both Nohr and Hoshido. This was just the start of it.'_

_'I can't speak of it, but... There's a great danger hidden from this world.'_

_'Would you be able to shoulder that kind of burden, if there was a chance to save both Hoshido and Nohr?'_

_'… I believe in you, and think you can convince both sides to listen, eventually.'_

_'In dark times of despair, find the light of hope. And if there is none? Make it.'_

_'I feel much the same way. That's why I—'_

Her tears dried on her chin. She had almost warned King Garon of the mysterious forces earlier when Iago interrupted with his accusations. Now would be the perfect opportunity. Her last words could be a warning to her Nohrian family and a plea for peace. But, the silence had stretched far longer than she expected. No one goaded her to finish the job. She met the gaze of the king, brows furrowing. “...Father?”

He was examining her with something like interest. “So, you're willing to trade your life for his? Fascinating. In that case...”

Surely it was by some stroke of luck that her life was spared. Or it was truly decreed by this great 'Anankos' that the king spoke of. _An odd name._ This same dragon supposedly gave her the task of quelling the Ice Tribe's rebellion, to accomplish alone. Her siblings protested, saying it would be tantamount to suicide. But she refused to give up before truly beginning. Perhaps once she defeated the tribe, her 'father' would be more likely to listen to her. _I hope I can stop the rebellion without fighting._ It would be the first step to the peace between Hoshido and Nohr she sought.

These thoughts are what fueled her stride from the imposing throne room. It took Camilla's gentle hand to pull Elise away from Corrin's side. Consumed with preparation plans, she didn't notice Leo following her. It was before the bedroom she claimed when visiting that he cleared his throat. She jumped, wondering why so many people seemed to materialize out of nowhere in Castle Krakenburg. Or maybe it was just a dark magic thing.

“Leo! You scared me half to death!”

He scolded her inattention as he ushered her into the room. “You're lucky I wasn't anyone with nefarious intentions.” Looking rather alert, he quietly shut the door. There was an awkward pause as they stared at each other, alone for the first time in ages. He hadn't possibly grown taller in her absence, had he? Then again, he had once been as small as her, and smaller. When she remembered her purpose, Corrin turned to collect the things Jakob had secured here. Leo cleared his throat behind her. “Firstly, I would like to reiterate Xander's words: We have treated you as family for all of these years, and we will continue to do so. The fact that we don't share blood changes nothing, Sister.”

Tears couldn't hope to extinguish her smile. Her pack was set aside to embrace him tightly, earning a grunt. “Thank you so much, Leo.” His armor wasn't comfortable, but she didn't care.

“Yes, you're welcome, now—” He huffed, finally convincing her to pull away. He cleared his throat. “That's not the only reason I'm here. I have a few questions for you. I remember what you described of the attack in Hoshido. How an enemy utilized the sword Father gave you to create a devastating blast.”

Good humor fading, Corrin sighed as she remembered the incident. “Yes. It was a disaster. It nearly cost me my life... and it almost _did_ kill my brother, and our mother.”

Leo was calculating and stoic. But she could still tell how these words unsettled him. His brow dipping further, the twitch of his frown. It wasn't just the tragedy that nearly took her life. It was also how she spoke of the people she had 'betrayed' for her Nohrian family. It was the same sort of unease Kamui had shown when she called Leo her brother. How oddly alike they were. Her heart ached. Her twin brother...

“This incident is what... made you take the form of a dragon.”

She blinked, clearing her vision. “That's right. That must have been quite a surprise for you all.”

“A surprise? Really, Corrin. How can you be so casual about that? You literally became a beast of legends!” Palm resting over his forehead, Leo groaned. “Forgive me, that was insensitive. You're not a beast.”

She offered a smile. Though his words stung briefly, it was best not to dwell on it. “It's alright. It was a shock for me too!” Her arm had changed when she attacked Hans, but she couldn't have imagined it would lead to such a transformation. Even Ryoma and the others had been surprised. It was so odd, though.

“That man who claimed to be your twin—he had his own strange transformations.”

It seemed Leo's mind was on the same topic. She frowned as she admitted, “I didn't think much of it, but... I suppose he could transform, too. Azura gave us both dragonstones, after all.” During the battle on the plains, his arm had grown talons, and even a gaping maw at one point. Much like hers had before. But if he could do that, why had the others been so surprised at the plaza? Perhaps it had only just materialized for him too?

“Hmm... I'd like to examine this stone.”

“Of course. Here.” She gently placed it in Leo's palm. There were other things she needed to pack. “I can't leave without it, though. I don't want to risk losing control of myself again.” She turned back to her things, biting her lip. Thankfully, he didn't ask to hear the tale again, turning the faceted gem in the light.

It had been difficult to recount, even over several days of travel. _I don't remember all of it, and what I do remember... isn't pleasant._ She'd finally come clean when Elise was gushing about her 'dragon sister' yet again. They had all been so supportive. That was likely because she had been in complete control of her faculties on the plains. They hadn't seen her rampage. She was grateful, but a bit guilty. Would they have thought so highly of her, if it had happened in Nohr? Would Leo have reacted the same as Takumi? Would Xander have so readily blamed the Hoshidans, as Ryoma had the Nohrians? It was painful to think about her siblings like this, but she couldn't help it. So much had changed since she left her little fortress.

“Well, sister? ...Corrin?” A hand on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. It was only Leo, brow furrowed. “Are you even listening?”

“I-I'm sorry, Leo. Forgive me.” She realized she'd just been standing there, staring at the clothes she meant to pack. Creases from how she gripped them were smoothed away. “What were you saying?” This earned another sigh.

“Honestly, Corrin, your behavior grows odder by the day. First your actions on the plains, then how you questioned Father... You're lucky we're here to pull you out of trouble.”

“You said it yourself, Leo: I have the devil's own luck.” She couldn't help feeling a little cheeky as he grew more exasperated. She added honestly, “Thank you, Leo. Without you, Xander, Camilla, and Elise... I don't know what I'd do.”

“Get yourself into more trouble, no doubt.” Though he shook his head, a hint of a smile hid behind that smirk. She knew he could never truly stay upset with her.

The echo of metal boots brought their attention towards the door. It stayed in the distance, but the reminder was sobering. Corrin had to leave soon. She wished yet again to ask Merlin about Gunter—but she hadn't seen the woman since the plains. The promise to always be nearby threatened to ring hollow after two weeks with no sign of her. But it was possible someone wanted her and Gunter dead. Hiding was likely her only choice. It didn't make Corrin any less lonely.

“I shouldn't be much longer, or Xander will worry.”

“Very well. I'll return this to you, then.” Leo placed the dragonstone back into her hand. He glimpsed at the golden sword at her hip, the one Xander had asked about on the way back. No doubt her little brother wanted to examine that as well. Perhaps after the rebellion was quelled, as a late birthday present. They had been on the road when it passed, which made it difficult to celebrate properly. “There is one last matter I wanted clarification on, before you go.”

“Really? What is it?”

“You seemed quite adamant that there was more to the attack on Hoshido. After all, the barrier prevented Nohrian assaults, outside of Faceless.”

“That's right.” Merlin had pointed that out, as had Kamui's newest retainer. While it pained Corrin to keep secrets, she had promised not to reveal the witch's continued survival, even to her siblings. “That's why, though Ganglari was used in the attack, I wanted to ask Father about it. If he didn't plan it, then it's possible there's someone else who wanted to instigate war between Nohr and Hoshido.”

“That's quite a leap to make,” Leo argued. His arms folded over his chest. “The Hoshidans would be well aware of their barrier's capabilities, making it unlikely such a ruse would fool them.” She winced as she remembered how it very nearly had. “The possibility of another nation looking to crack Hoshido's defenses is there. But to claim there's a group looking to take down both Hoshido and Nohr at once? One of the most powerful nations in the world, and a kingdom isolated and heavily protected?”

“But it's _true,_ Leo. I'm not the only one who thinks so!”

“I wouldn't put it past the Hoshidans to try to purposefully confuse your loyalties.”

“It wasn't just Hoshidans! Princess Azura—she used to live in Nohr. And—”

“Azura?” Leo muttered the name like it didn't sound right. “...I can't say I recall anyone by that name. Are you certain?”

“Yes. She was taken from Nohr, after I was taken from Hoshido.”

“...regardless, she has spent years in Hoshido. Her loyalties are likely compromised.”

Corrin sighed, aggravated. Of all the things for him to be so stubborn on! “I know what I saw, Leo.”

“What you saw was tragic. But it was a single, tragic incident. Unless you can provide more proof, I'm afraid your conspiracy is nothing more than a theory.”

Merlin would likely know more. She hadn't told Corrin much of substance, but it was clear that she _knew_ something. Same with Azura: Both had dodged questions with alarming grace. _If only they gave me more to work with!_ Now she was thousands of miles away from Hoshido, and the witch was nowhere to be found. Even Lilith had admitted to there being another danger, but she couldn't provide details and she was hesitant to be seen in her current form. Fists clenched as Leo turned for the door, promising he would see her off at the gates. Who knew how long the rebellion would take to solve? What if something happened to Leo or the others in the interim?

“I don't have proof. But I know someone who does.”

He paused, knob half-turned. Narrowed eyes turned her way. “Is that so?” At her nod, he faced her again with yet another sigh. “Very well. Who is this individual you speak of?”

Lilith and Merlin's names were on her tongue. She had to take a deep breath. Hold it. Then slowly release it. _No. Not yet._ She had promised. Perhaps once they felt comfortable enough to reveal their presences, they could explain themselves. For now, there was at least one other person she could name.

.

A nice long soak would be the perfect thing after yet another long journey on the road. That and a large dinner with all of his family and close friends. Relaxing with the promise of war on their doorstep was difficult. But you were always supposed to look on the bright side of things, right?

Kamui couldn't muster more than a half-hearted smile at his mother. His heart ached seeing so many empty spots at the table. This was supposed to be a reprieve. It felt more like a punishment. The silence sat heavy on his chest, clutching his throat. Every look he gave Takumi was ignored—or it was until he evidently became fed up and stood. Calling out did nothing to stop his departure. After a time, Azura excused herself as well. Guilt welled up and clawed at Kamui's chest.

“I'm sorry, Mother.”

“What for?”

It continued to grow. Elbows dug into the table, something she had always scolded him for. He buried his face into his palms to hide the guilt and anger and shame. Voice muffled, he admitted, “This is my fault.”

“Oh, Kamui...” Fabric shifted. Her voice was as gentle as the hand on his back. “Please don't blame yourself.”

He shook his head, still hidden. “Mother, you don't understand—I said something I shouldn't have, and now... Now Takumi hates me.”

The hand moved in soothing circles. “Takumi is upset, yes. But he doesn't hate you, Kamui.”

“He does! I... He'll never forgive me.” With a shuddering breath, he murmured, “ _I'll_ never forgive myself.”

If only he hadn't been so careless. But he'd been distracted. There was the heat of battle. Corrin was still within eyesight—after she had turned her back on her family, on him. She had tried to convince them to let her go, saying it was for the good of everyone. She just wanted peace between Nohr and Hoshido. If they promised not to fight, she would work on a peace agreement in Nohr. But Kamui couldn't listen to it. The grief threatened to consume him even now. The Nohrians had killed their father. They had locked her up long enough, her hair grew dull from the lack of sun. What would stop them from doing it again? Or worse? He couldn't lose his twin again. He just couldn't. There had been more obstacles than just Nohrian soldiers on that battlefield. It hadn't mattered. He wouldn't stop until he had her back. There was just one obstacle he wasn't expecting.

“ _Kamui—STOP!” He couldn't move his arm. Yato nearly thrust into flesh before he looked back and saw who it was. Inches from his face, Takumi snarled, “Don't be an idiot!”_

_It worked briefly, but then Kamui heard Corrin's voice. Her apologies burned in his blood. If she was sorry, why was she doing this? He jerked, energy swirling around his free arm. It was only after the soldier who'd charged them slumped to the ground that he realized what he'd done. Corrin was closer, her massive draconian tail slamming to the ground as she begged for everyone to leave. His heart leapt in his throat. This frightening power was in their blood._

“ _CORRIN!” Yato's pommel dug into Takumi's side. Breaking free, Kamui raced to his twin. Right now, she was a massive beast designed to rampage and destroy. Her neck whipped about, that strange featureless face turned his way. He stumbled, air catching in his lungs. Why was he afraid? No, this was his_ sister _. “Corrin... PLEASE!”_

_He never got to finish his plea. Nohrian soldiers moved to intercept him. But it was his beastly twin surging forward that was terrifying. Gangly fingers hooked beneath a plate of his armor. Then he was suspended several feet off the ground. The claw was too powerful to pry away._

_Struggling ceased, as did his breathing, when he looked up. Now a dragon's face was in his, features so alien and unreadable._

“ _Let me go, Kamui,” it pleaded with Corrin's voice. “Let me do this. I promise we'll see each other again.”_

Being flung by a dragon wasn't high on his list of things to repeat in his lifetime. But his back couldn't compare to the pain that had nestled into his heart that day. He had been absolutely ready to defy his twin and charge in after Ryoma. Yet again Takumi had interfered, dragging him away. The troop casualties, their own injuries, the threat of separation... The strategies and reasons had fallen on deaf ears. The rage and grief drowned it all out. Kamui had accused him of being happy Corrin was gone. All of the suspicions and arguing, the blame game. That argument had led up to the words Kamui would regret:

“ _It's YOUR FAULT she's gone! You drove her away! You pushed away MY SISTER!”_

He should've known better. Takumi, for all of his suspicions and temper, had never truly hated Corrin. So much had happened lately that it was difficult for Takumi to be vulnerable. But Kamui knew. When they'd been young... after they had both lost their father and sister... Takumi had promised they'd find her together. And every year since then, while he'd rolled eyes and gotten irritated at times, it was Takumi planning Kamui and Hinoka's patrols. It was his tactical knowledge being put to the test whenever Kamui asked where to send Kaze next. It had been Takumi suggesting they pull Corrin back, to protect her.

'His' sister, Kamui had said. As if being her twin gave Kamui a better claim. As if Takumi didn't love her too. As if... Corrin was more important than Takumi. He knew his little brother had taken it that way. Any and all attempts to talk to him since then had been rebuffed. Shame was like a punch to the gut, Kamui was so nauseous.

“Give him time, Kamui. Don't push him too hard. Eventually he'll be ready to listen.”

“But...” He trailed off. _Maybe I was the one who pushed Corrin too hard—and pushed her away._ Mikoto drew back, coughing hard. His head shot up, concern overcoming the fear. “Mother?!” Orochi detached from the wall, her presence unexpected. How long had she been standing there?

Mikoto held up a palm, trying to smile through her pain. The potion she accepted wasn't as pleasant as her tea, but it brought cool relief. It still took some time before she could speak. “Kamui... my son. You've known your brother Takumi for years. When he stopped coming to me about his nightmares, you reached out to him, and he accepted it. You've stood by each other, through every hardship that's come your way. This situation we find ourselves in... Navigating this will be difficult. It promises to grow more and more complex as this war escalates.” She lifted her cup for a larger swallow, gaze following it back to the table. A sigh escaped. “But the light of hope still shines. Not just in the blade at your hip—or hers, out there in Nohr. It also shines in the love we hold in our hearts.”

Kamui looked to the golden sword of legends, thinking its promise for hope hadn't helped him yet. But his mother grasped his hand between hers. She coaxed him to meet her gaze, and smiled with such warmth and encouragement until he couldn't help smiling back. “Believe in her, Kamui. Believe in your brother. Believe in yourself.”

“I...” He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Held it. Then released it. “You're right. I can't lie and say I completely believe, but... I'll try, Mother. I have to.”

Mikoto pressed a kiss to his forehead. “All I ask is that you try,” she murmured. Even after everything that had happened, his mother could still bring peace to a troubled heart. He missed the warmth when she pulled away. Then he was ordered to finish eating and get some rest tonight. “You will need your energy. Especially if you still plan on leaving tomorrow.”

He started. “Mother?”

“Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?” His mother seemed amused. “Your retainers have been quite busy gathering supplies. And there's a determined glint in your eyes. You're not as secretive as you think.”

Orochi laughed at his expression. Her hand was slapped away before she could pinch his cheek. “A mother always knows when her child is up to something!”

“I won't try to stop you. But I do have some things to share before you go.” When questioned, the queen waved it off. “Rest first. We'll speak of it in the morning.”

He knew he should try and do as his mother said, but he couldn't keep still. Too many thoughts were swirling as he lied in bed. Corrin, Takumi, the castle fire, Nohr, Valla... So much was happening all at once. There was no one here anymore he could ask about Nohr to figure out how Corrin was convinced to return with them. And Valla was a forbidden topic without a trip to the Bottomless Canyon. Should he have dragged Corrin there first? Would that have made a difference? Eventually giving up, he rose from bed for a nightly walk.

Right now, he hated Nohr for taking his sister from him once again. They'd only been together for one short month. But it wasn't just anger that hounded him down the steps. Mother was still struggling with her injuries. And he knew she was harboring her own pain from losing Corrin. He didn't doubt Takumi had new demons to haunt him in his dreams too. Yet his brother still pushed him away, because of the hurtful words he'd flung. It was all a mess, a painful, tragic mess. He needed fresh air to clear his head. Summer kept the night warm, but the breezes at this height were refreshing enough that he could breathe again.

He dismissed guards, just wanting time to himself. If the castle's defenses were broken once again, he had Yato on him. Not quite knowing where he was going, he was distracted from the gradually brightening sky by another glow. He'd wandered all the way out to the castle's lake. And he wasn't the only one.

“Hm? Is that... Azura?” Indeed, the princess was wading into the water. The breeze he'd unwittingly followed had been carrying that meaningful song of hers. Quite suddenly, he remembered the time she'd spent in Nohr. _She might know the answers to some of my questions._ With her ancient song and his sword of legend, perhaps together they could find a way to bring Corrin back and stop the combined menace of Nohr and Valla. “Wait... What is she doing? Azura!”

Bare feet slapping the water's surface, Kamui followed her into the lake.

.

.

_'Sing with me a song of birthrights and love  
_ _The light scatters to the sky above  
_ _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
_ _Lost in thoughts all alone'  
_ “Lost in Thoughts, All Alone” by Rena Strober

.

.

.

**Part One  
** **End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, folks. The end of arc one. I hope you've enjoyed this ride so far! We've got a lot to go, of course--this is only the start. Hell yeah!
> 
> After some discussion, I am considering shifting some of the formatting and separating each arc into its own fic. _Waves_ is already so massive, just from arc one! It could be kind of intimidating for new readers to start, especially once I start adding to it. If I do this, the fic title could change to "Waves: Light" or "Waves, Arc One"--that sort of thing. This is easier to do on AO3 than FFN, as the former has a "series" function to link them together.
> 
> I've learned so much from all of the time and effort I've poured into this fanfic. There are some things I'd probably have done differently now, with the perspective I have at the end. It makes me very excited going forward. I hope to continue improving my writing, both fan works and my own original content.
> 
> As always, I have the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qTSjT1m6nqhi6y8wi3xvM24KzUPxUDr) for you all to listen to, and you can reach me on [tumblr](https://thedragonlover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thedragonlover) under the same handle, @thedragonlover. I also have a tumblr blog dedicated to my fanfics now, [@luckysofar](https://luckysofar.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop in for ideas, questions, or just to say hi. I might even write extra scenes or different POVs, if the mood strikes me!
> 
> The release of **Waves, Arc Two, Dark** is TBD! Check the social media mentioned above for updates, but for now - lots of dragon-y love!  
> -Dragon


End file.
